Sengoku Basara: Forgotten Memories
by Kurzon-Daxtrious0424
Summary: Child Masamune and Yukimura perform a friendship charm that ends up trapping them in a different world, with a monster out to kill them. They must escape this monster, while rescuing their previous selves and preventing their own deaths. (3 different endings)
1. Chapter 1

**Written with my dear friend Verto Strife**

Sorry guys, i've been really busy with finishing this story that i forgot to update it. My apologies, guys. Thank you to those who have read this so far, by the way, and welcome to those reading for the first time. Your support means the world to me, and encourages me to continue. So read, favorite, review, and most importantly, enjoy :) (Also sorry if any of the characters so far are OOC. Feel free to review or PM any comments or corrections you would like me to make. Thanks guys!)

Chapter 1: The friendship charm

"Yukimura! Look what i found!" Masamune said cheerfully, waving around the little charm around.

"What is it?" Yukimura asked, taking it and looking at it curiously. It was a small bracelet, with little red beads, and an easily breakable string.

"It's a friendship charm, or so i was told. You take one bead, and a bunch of other people take the other beads, and when you say a couple of words, then everyone holding the bracelet will be friends forever! Then one person keeps the bracelet, and everyone who did the charm with them will be friends with them forever!" Masamune explained cheerfully. Yukimura looked amazed at the idea, and looked over the bracelet for any signs of magic.

"Will you do the charm with me, then, Masamune?" Yukimura asked, his face lit up in excitement. "And Kojuro and Sasuke and Ieyasu and everyone can do it with us!" Yukimura's face burst into a wide grin.

"Yeah!" Masamune said happily smiling.

"Let's find Kojuro and Sasuke and everyone!" Yukimura pulled him into the large Date house by his hand. "We'll be friends forever and ever!" Yukimura squealed with joy as his feet made loud thumping against the wood floor. "Kojuro! Sasuke! Motochika! Ieyasu! Where are you guys!" Yukimura yelled into the house. "Masamune, where's Kojuro?" Yukimura turned to him and asked.

"I think he was out with Aladar" Masamune said pointing to the stables.

"I don't know where that is." Yukimura said, looking childishly confused as he pouted a bit at Masamune. "Can you show me the way?" Yukimura asked, looking at Masamune with pleading eyes.

"of course Yuki here follow me" Masamune said pulling Yukimura's hand running to the stables. Yukimura tripped a bit as he tried to keep up with Masamune, who had always been the faster runner of the two. Yukimura looked amazed as they reached the stables, and stopped to look in awe of the huge horses.

"Wow, Masamune! Are all of these your horse's?" Yukimura asked, his jaw dropped a bit as he let go of Masamune's hand to walk up to one of the horses. "You must be a really good rider!" Yukimura praised him happily.

"Yeah I would say I am, hey sometime well go on a ride together" Masamune said as he noticed the familiar brown jacket of his guardian Katakura Kojuro

Yukimura walked up to a small grey foal in the stall next to Aladar's, giggling as his hand was nuzzled. "Hello horsey!" Yukimura giggled, petting the foal.

Masamune looked at Yukimura and smiled running over to the foal. "River, my baby girl" Masamune said happily.

"Hello River! She's so pretty!" Yukimura giggled, reaching to pet River's ears.

"Masamune, you know not to bring human food to River. Hello Yukimura." Kojuro leaned over from Aladar's stall to look down at the two boys.

"What? no I wouldn't right River!" Masamune smiled at River. River snorted and nuzzled Masamune, licking his face for attention.

"I must have been imagining all those candied apple cores i've been finding hidden in the stables then. and the chocolate crumbs in the hay." Kojuro replied, looking at Masamune suspiciously. "You don't want River to get fat, do you?" Kojuro smiled a bit, poking River's stomach.

"no never! she's my princess" Masamune said petting River.

"Well, 'Princess' River has been a bit easier to tire lately. Like she's been getting a few extra meals, from a certain person." Kojuro chuckled leaning down to ruffle both Yukimura's and Masamune's hair. Masamune smiled

"Kojuro! You wanna do a friendship charm with us?" Yukimura asked, giggled as his hair was ruffled.

"What kind of friendship charm?" Kojuro asked, looking at Masamune.

Masamune pulled out the bracelet "this one!"

Kojuro took the bracelet, looking at it. "Are you sure this thing works, kid?" Kojuro asked, looking skeptical. "It looks a little plain to be a charm."

"I'm sure kojuro" Masamune said.

"you remember what i told you about fake charms?" Kojuro asked him, still skeptical. "And that some of them can actually do bad stuff?" Kojuro explained, handing the charm back to Masamune.

"But this is real kojuro I know it" Masamune complained

"How do you know?" Kojuro asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I just do plus what harm could this be?" masamune said crossing his arms.

"Alright. I'm in no mood for arguing anyway." Kojuro sighed, leading Aladar into River's stall.

"yay! Now we have to find Sasuke, and Motochika, and Ieyasu!" Yukimura cheered.

"I think they were out in the training field." Kojuro offered helpfully.

"Thank you, Kojuro! Come on Masamune! Let's find them!" Yukimura pulled Masamune along out of the stable towards the training field. "Sasuke!" Yukimura yelled happily, nearly tackling Sasuke off the fence where he was watching Ieyasu & Motochika fight each other. "Hey squirt." Sasuke laughed, pulling Yukimura into a hug. Ieyasu & Motochika noticed the noise, and ran over to Masamune happily. Masamune , Ieyasu & Motochika all doing some kind of secret handshake they had made up. Yukimura looked a little envious of how close the three were, and Sasuke held up his hand for a high five, which Yukimura gladly took.

"What'cha doing down here, little boy blue?" Motochika teased Masamune.

"Me and Yuki, were wondering if you guys wanted to use this charm thing with us" Masamune said "cause you know friend help friend figure out how to wear a jacket" Masamune teased back at Motochika. "And friends help friends figure out how to put handlebars on their horse." Motochika laughed.

"Hey River is gonna look awesome when she goes out on to the battlefield with them, don't you think so Ieyasu?!" masamune said looking at Ieyasu.

Ieyasu laughed "Of course Masamune"

"What she's gonna look like is a giant goal with you in the middle with a sign saying 'hit me' " Motochika laughed.

"with kojuro's help it will be a taught" Masamune said back happily

"If you say so, shortie." Motochika teased, putting his hand on Masamune's head and emphasizing the height difference. Ieyasu laughing at the expression on Masamune's face. "I am not that short it's just because your older Moto tea cup" Masamune stuck out his tongue at his friend.

"Don't worry! at least you're taller than Ieyasu." Motochika shrugged, using Masamune's head as an armrest.

Ieyasu sighed at the two as Masamune smiled happily.

"Oh you guys crack me up." Motochika laughed, patting Masamune's back a little roughly. "Next thing we know Masamune here's going to be putting exhaust pipes on poor River."

Ieyasu shook his head "I hope he doesn't take that idea Motochika" Ieyasu looked at Masamune with a grin

"It's Masamune, of course he's going to take that idea. Only he'd be crazy enough to take it." Motochika laughed.

Ieyasu laughed along "You're right about that Motochika"

"Guy's i'm still here ya know" Masamune spoke up

"Sorry, you're so short we couldn't see you." Motochika teased.

"Oh really hows this for short!" Masamune said tackling Motochika who was caught off guard and fell down laughing.

"You two be careful" Ieyasu laughed.

"Oh come on, Ieyasu! We've done far worse than this!" Motochika laughed.

Masamune shused Motochika "Kojuro's here I don't want to get in trouble" Masamune whined.

"Does he know what you did to Aladar?" Motochika grinned.

"shus he doesn't and he doesn't need to know as he would ground me" Masamune said looking worriedly over to kojuro. Motochika laughed and easily pushed Masamune off of him as he got up off the ground. "Hey Kojuro! Did you know Masamune was the one who shaved Aladar's-" Ieyasu cut him off quickly, putting a hand over his mouth as his last words were muffled.

Masamune smiled cheerfully at Ieyasu "Thanks ieyasu" Ieyasu smiled back as he pulled his hand back from Motochika, who looked at the two in shock. "Ieyasu! Since when did you turn against me for Masamune?!" Motochika asked, putting a hand over his chest.

"He didn't turn on you he is just kind enough not to get me in trouble with kojuro Motochika" Masamune sighed with relief.

"Friend help each other get out and in of trouble" Ieyasu laughed.

"Come on Masamune, just take your punishment like a man!" Motochika rolled his eye at Masamune, crossing his arms.

"It was your idea anyway's Motochika you would be in as much trouble as I would" Masamune said back

"Yeah, but i know how to run away." Motochika rolled his eye.

"You mean tactically retreat." Ieyasu laughed.

"in other words run away from the problem with your tail in between your legs. Plus the last time I got in trouble I had to stay inside the castle walls for two weeks and I couldn't have you guys over!" Masamune whined

"he has a point. It was a rather boring two weeks. I had to bother Mitsunari for two weeks just to get my social fill." Ieyasu nodded in agreement.

"Good point. I had to spend that two weeks with Mori of all people." Motochika gave a noise of disgust.

"I was also tutored all throughout the day I didn't get to even play with Yuki" Masamune said sadly "I had absolutely no fun"

"Speaking of Yuki… he just disappeared." Motochika noticed, looking around.

"Along with Sasuke." Ieyasu added.

"Even kojuro!" Masamune said surprised as they were left alone

"Let's go looking for them!" Motochika announced.

Masamune charged forward not looking to see if his best friends were following him.

Ieyasu ran after him, matching his pace as Motochika lagged a bit behind the two.

"A little slow, are we, Chika?" Ieyasu teased.

"Nah! Just giving you two room." Motochika retorted, smirking. "If there's one thing you shorties are good for, it's being fast." Motochika laughed.

"why, Chika, was that a compliment?" Ieyasu gasped, looking at Motochika with surprise.

"Enjoy it. You won't be hearing it again." Motochika mumbled, pushing Ieyasu ahead of him as he caught up.

"Come on slow pokes!" Masamune called back as he had already ran up the hill waving his hand at the two. Ieyasu grinned and sped up to a sprint, hopping up the hill with ease.

"Show off." Motochika muttered, and climbed up the hill, panting a bit and put his arms around both of them and pulled both into a side hug. "Bros forever!" Motochika yelled, laughing.

"You know what Motochika!" Masamune said as he looked over at Ieyasu with a smile

"What shortie?" Motochika smiled

"When we're older we should get matching anchor tattoos" Masamune said

"So our friendship never floats away" Ieyasu laughed

Motochika laughed as he ruffled their hair "Sounds like a plan!"

"Except don't let Chika here do it. He doesn't exactly have… let's say artistic, ability." Ieyasu laughed.

"Then I'll do it. when were older" Masamune smiled.

"Why wait?!" Motochika tightened his hug, and Ieyasu wheezed a bit as he was squashed. "I could do it right here right now if we wanted!"

Masamune wheezed as he was hugged tightly against Motochika but shook his head no really fast. Ieyasu looked like he was actually considering it as he pushed out from Motochika's arm. "Would you really?" Ieyasu asked curiously.

"Sure! Come on, Masamune, it doesn't even hurt!" Motochika released Masamune and used Ieyasu instead as an armrest, who looked barely affected by the weight.

"I would but kojuro would kill me as of now" Masamune sighed

"Kojuro really has you on a leash, shortie, doesn't he?" Motochika looked disappointed.

"He doesn't I just respect him enough to at least wait till i'm actually old enough for one Chika" Masamune said a little embarrassed.

"You can understand being under a bit of restriction, Chika. After all, he's not the only one on a short leash." Ieyasu chuckled.

"Fine, fine. You two win. For now." Motochika sighed, giving into the two's pressure. Ieyasu smiled pridefully.

"It must be great being able to do what you want most of the time Chika" Masamune said still looking around for Yukimura, Kojuro and Sasuke.

"It's just me, the sea, and my organ." Motochika sighed happily. "The perfect combination! I've really been aching to play my since i left the boat. I'm going to be so out of practice!" Motochika whined, his fingers twitching for his instrument.

Ieyasu and Masamune chuckled  
"Im sure you'll still have enough skill Chika" Ieyasu smiled

"If they don't twitch off your hand" Masamune joked twitching his hands for emphasis.

"Like you'd understand, Masamune. I've heard you try to play my beauty." Motochika shuddered in horror at the memory of Masamune's handling of his precious organ.

"Now now, Chika, don't embarrass him. He's just lacking in that musical spirit." Ieyasu chuckled. "Maybe organ's just not where his talent lies."

"I am better at horse riding than both of you" Masamune smiled

"You just don't understand how peaceful it is to be alone in a room, with just you and your instrument." Motochika's eyes closed and he smiled at the thought of him and his organ.

"The loveliness of the music bounces off the walls and brings joy to one's heart." Ieyasu added, smiling a bit at the thought of his violin waiting for him in his room.

Masamune sighed "No im just not that great in music as you two"

"That's why you have to learn! The three of us can't be complete if two of us play music and the third just sits there!" Ieyasu whined.

"well i don't think I have the patience to learn, you'll see i'll find something we all can do!" Masamune said with a smile.

"You've got the potential! You weren't doing that badly with my violin!" Ieyasu countered, shaking his head in argument. "Maybe your talent lies in stringed instruments!"

"An organ is a string instrument as well, Im just better off being the dancer to the music" Masamune said dancing around them laughing

" Well at least you can dance, so you're not completely artistically hopeless." Motochika laughed.

"kojuro says that with actual training i will be a pretty good swordsman, with my swift feet and timing" masamune said excitedly.

"Doesn't change that you look a bit feminine prancing around like that." Motochika snickered, while Ieyasu shushed him.

"Only because i'm not as big and brawny as you but I'll get stronger just you watch Chika" Masamune glanced at chika before walking over to a tree.

"Oh i'll watch. And i'll laugh when i see you 10 years later all scrawny and lean." Motochika chuckled, sitting down and watching Masamune.

"Nothing wrong with that, Chika. Better to have some muscle than none at all. Besides, short people live longer." Ieyasu patted Motochika on the head.

Masamune quickly climbed the tree and looked out "I don't see them anywhere outside, I mean you would think yuki, and Sasuke would stand out" masamune called back down as he continued to look

"Maybe cause Sasuke's a ninja?" Motochika offered, as Ieyasu pulled out his weapon and stabbed it into the ground, using it to stand on.

"They probably went inside, you two." Ieyasu called, hopping down.

"well let's go see!" Masamune said jumping from branch to branch and making his way down.

"Finally. It's hot out here in summer. I don't know how you land lovers can stand it!" Motochika whined, getting up.

"us 'land lovers' are used to it." Ieyasu chuckled, pushing Motochika ahead of him on the hill. "It's like asking how do we land lovers live without water all around us."

"Point taken." Motochika shrugged, running down the hill.

"Hey guys!" Yukimura ran up with Mori and Mitsunari, grinning as he held tightly onto the bracelet. "We've been looking all over for you!"

Ieyasu smiled at Yukimura and the other two waving happily. Masamune ran down and tackled Yukimura

"Yuki don't ever just randomly abandon us god you scared us" Masamune growled

"Yo mitsunari, how's it been!" Motochika shouted down toward Mitsunari avoiding Mori.

Mitsunari ignored Motochika as he waved at Ieyasu

Motochika gave a bit of an offended look as Ieyasu waved back happily.

Mori scoffed as he looked away from the group of boys.

"Yo Mori eel what's been up on your side of the pond" Motochika asked trying to be as polite as he could to Mori

Mori gave a disgusted look at Motochika before shooing him off.

"Well I think that's all of us huh?" Masamune said getting off of Yukimura helpping Yukimura up.

"Looks like it! Now get a room, you two." Motochika chuckled, walking over and squashing Masamune and Yukimura together.

Yukimura pushed Masamune away as Masamune sighe and had a slight blush on his face.

"Motochika I think that's enough" Mitsunari said looking at the two young boys.

Motochika held a hand to his chest and gasped " He talked to me! You ignored me, and now you decide to talk to me?!" Motochika said dramatically.

there was a slight scoff and rolling of the eyes from Mori who sat in the shade but looked up at the sky. Ieyasu smiled "He may not seem all that approachable but he is quite nice" Ieyasu chuckled putting a hand on Mitsunari's shoulder

"You know, for a god of the sun, Mori eel, you do tend to sit in the shade a lot." Motochika teased.

"And for a pirate you are way too friendly" Mori scoffed back.

"Bah! You've been listening to those land lover tales of us. No pirate really acts like that!" Motochika scoffed, still smirking.

Mori rolled his eyes as he ignored Motochika.

"Come one guys to make this work we all have to touch the charm!" Masamune spoke up excitedly holding up the charm.

"I didn't agree to being friends with him." Mori pointed accusingly at Motochika, who rolled his eyes.

"Mori. Shut up and go with it." Motochika scoffed, standing next to Masamune.

"Motochika, such foul language" Said a mortified Yukimura standing on the other side of Masamune

"That's not even the worst of it. You can ask Masamune about my foul language skills later, if you like" Motochika chuckled.

Masamune sighed as he looked around to see kojuro and Sasuke coming up to the group talking about something.

"Mori you and Mitsunari get along great so as long as you have one friend here doesn't that count" Yukimura said with a smile towards Mori

"You mistake friends for 'allies in hatred', kitty." Motochika chuckled.

Yukimura looked down at his failed attempt to try and help the tension go down. as Ieyasu patted his shoulder "Good try Yukimura" Ieyasu smiled at Yukimura who smiled back happily.

"Hey, He hasn't failed completely. There's you and Mitsunari, you, me, and Masamune, Masamune and Yukimura. It's just Mori over there who's being the stick in the mud." Motochika shrugged. "Pun intended, Mori."

"Can we just get this charm to work guys!" shouted an impatient Masamune.

"Mori, get your ass off the grass and come and do the charm thing." Motochika whined.

Mori scoffed and walked over by Mitsunari leaving space in between him and Motochika.

"There we go almost everyone. Kojuro hurry up!" Whined Masamune. Kojuro kept his slow pace and stepped over next to Motochika, Sasuke right behind him as he squeezed between mori and Kojuro.

"Yes everyone has a hold on the charm right?" Masamune smiled looking happy. There was a synchronized 'yes' from around the circle, as everyone got a tight grip on the bracelet. Masamune sighed and looked at everyone. as he started to say whatever charm it was to make the bracelet work.

"Okay, everyone repeat what i said in your head." Masamune ordered. A couple of eyes went shut as everyone repeated the words in their head.

"Everyone said it?" Masamune said after a minute. Everyone nodded, and Masamune took the bracelet and handed it to Yukimura.

"From now on Yukimura, you're what holds us together." Masamune announced. "Think you can do that?"

"S-sure." Yukimura nodded excitedly, slipping the bracelet on.

"Good. Alright! That was it! You all have to get along now!" Masamune announced to the group, a couple of annoyed groans from some of them.

"It's not that hard" Yukimura said happily

Kojuro laughed "Alright who wants to go in and have a snack and a drink?" Kojuro asked the group of boys.

There were a couple of nods, and a 'yes, please' from Ieyasu, as the circle broke apart. Masamune and Yukimura chatting as they followed along, Ieyasu and Mitsunari talking about something as Mori and Motochika were forced to bring up the rear of the group being Motochika trying to make conversation as Mori ignored him. Sasuke was whistling cheerfully up ahead with Kojuro, as Kojuro and him had 'adult talk'. Essentially Sasuke would say something perverted, and Kojuro would blush and smack him. Masamune saw the castle gates and ran up ahead dragging Yukimura along with him as he wanted to be the host and open the gates for his friends. Sasuke started wobbling a bit, and looking a bit confused as he got closer to the gate. "The hell… is anyone else feeling… weird?" Sasuke said, swaying as if he were going to fall any minute.

not to long after Sasuke's comment did Yukimura fall Masamune catching him.

"A little" Yukimura said weakly

"Are you okay Yuki?" Masamune looked worried at Yukimura

Mitsunari leaned against Ieyasu as he raised his hand in agreement. Mori holding a hand up to his head and mumbling "I am feeling a bit off as well" Motochika put a hand to Mori's shoulder, holding him up as he looked him over for sickness. Masamune looked at Kojuro a worry on his face. Kojuro's eyes rolled into his head as he fell hard on the ground.

"Kojuro!" Masamune screamed as he sat Yukimura down and rushed to kojuro. Motochika started to sway too, gripping the gate as he slid to the ground, his eye slowly sliding shut. Mitsunari passed out on Ieyasu who started to sway as well.

"Oh no this couldn't be. An evil spirit like kojuro said, could it?" Masamune said looking around worriedly as his vision started to get blurry as well. Ieyasu fell forward with Mitsunari.

"Ieyasu!" Masamune shouted as he tried to stand up only to end up falling back on the ground. Yukimura was struggling to get up, his arms shaking as he fell back on his side, staring at Masamune with pleading eyes. Unable to fight any longer, Yukimura gave in, and his eyes fell closed.

Masamune looked at Yukimura and reached out for Yukimura's hand just barely reaching his hand before he couldn't fight the sleepiness and fell to the ground. ' _What… is… going… on...'_ Masamune struggled to fight as he unwillingly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Masamune and Kojuro (Good end)

Masamune winced as he felt hard splinters in his ribs. Masamune groaned as he opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was he was in his home, his bedroom, to be exact, but everything was ruined, like it hadn't been lived in, or even kept, in years, or even ages. Masamune sat up as he noticed that he was on the ground and his bed had seemed unkempt like as if he had fallen out of it and been laying on the ground for years. "What the?" Masamune murmured quietly to himself. "What happened? Why is everything all ruined? How long was i… asleep?" Masamune mumbled, picking himself off the ground. Masamune looked around his room it had looked the same for how he left it that morning he remembered waking up at least, except for the wood rotting and things seemingly broken down. "What is going on I remember placing this here this morning" he said picking up what was a new picture of him and Yukimura. The picture was aged and rotted around the edges though, and Yukimura's face was all blacked out strangely. Masamune placed it back on the desk and looked at his clothes "They still look brand new and im not rotted and old, what is going on here?" Masamune asked walking over to the bathroom door. The bathroom door creaked loudly on it's hinges as he opened it. He looked at the mirror curiously. He was still the same age, look, and appearance as he had been when he'd fallen asleep, and to clear up his suspicions his new eyepatch was still like it had been. "Glad to know that I wouldn't have wanted to go around without it" Masamune smiled "But if i'm here where are the others?" masamune thought out loud as he crept back to his room. On the bed were his six swords, as new as ever, if a little dirty. "well I don't know what to expect I might as well take them right? I mean this place is all different but the same." Masamune said grabbing the six swords.

"If i'm here, then does that mean everyone else is in their rooms too?" Masamune asked out loud hopefully. Masamune walked to the door "well I should see if Yukimura and Kojuro are here." Masamune sighed not liking this bad feeling he had. "Well, i'm well on my way to finding myself as the character in one of Kojuro's horror stories anyway. Might as well prepare for monsters while i'm at it." Masamune muttered, his eyes flicking from one shadow to another. Seeing a window, he peeked outside and was surprised to see outside was a mess. There was a huge pouring thunderstorm outside, but the moon was out. "Wow I wonder what Kojuro's garden looks like now?" Masamune chuckled. "Kojuro will be devastated, if his garden's even still there, looking at the state of this place." Masamune said a little sad "Well I don't like this being alone thing I might as well try to find someone fast, Kojuro's room is closer than Yuki's so lets go to kojuro's, I hope hes okay" Masamune said worriedly as he walked carefully through the halls. He shivered at the paranoid feeling running through him as his eyes watched every shadow carefully. Masamune came across one part in the hall where there was a beam across his path. "good thing i'm small, Hey there you go Motochika once it's good to be small!" Masamune laughed as he crawled through, dodging splinters and pieces of glass on the ground even though all the windows were whole."I wonder where the glass came from?" Masamune's said as he made it to the other side of the beam. He nearly screamed as he came face to face with a skeleton hanging off another beam. ' _Oh my god… oh my god, there's a skeleton!'_ Masamune stared at the skeleton warily. His heart beating fast as his breath was super fast but calmed down a tad. "Where did this skeleton come from… is it real?" Masamune silently prayed it wasn't, and reached out to poke it. His finger met rough bone, and he pulled it back quickly. ' _It's real.'_ Masamune tried to calm his breaths as he noticed there were characters scratched into the wood. ' _watch your… step'_ He read, very confused by some of the characters.

"Watch my step? so i have to be careful where I step now? great like it wasn't spooky enough" Masamune whimpered as a crash of thunder made him jump "just thunder just thunder let's find kojuro and everyone fast and get out of here" Masamune said to himself. "Anything else you have that's helpful? Aside from very ironic advice?" Masamune muttered, looking at the strangely dressed skeleton for anything helpful. The skeleton didn't have anything, besides it's strange combination of clothes, a shirt combined with a short skirt. Masamune shrugged and continued on to kojuro's room. ' _I wonder if these skeletons are the other people who did the charm. Some of them look really… old, but others look kinda… futuristic.'_ Masamune thought as he walked past a few other skeletons. "Kojuro's room isn't too far now I hope he is okay" Masamune sighed, shivering in fear as he saw more bloodstains on the walls and floors as he got closer to Kojuro's room. as he approached Kojuro's room, the door was slightly open already, and Masamune hoped Kojuro hadn't wandered off already. "Kojuro? Are you here?" Masamune asked as he opened the door a little more so he could fit. He nearly ran to Kojuro as he saw him face down on the floor, but stopped as he saw a large gap in the floor. "Damn it how do I get over there, think Masamune think" Masamune said as he tried to figure something out. ' _Could i jump across? No.. the rest of the floor looks like it's going to fall in already. Maybe i could find a board and cross?'_ Masamune thought, looking around the room for any boards. there was one, but it was on the other side of the gap. ' _I could try calling to kojuro to wake him up but that's a little to risky I don't want kojuro falling in trying to get to me ugh what do I do what do I do"_ Masamune pondered. ' _Oh! One of those beams from outside! i could try to drag one of them here and cross with that!'_ Masamune grinned at his own idea. " I just hope im strong enough for this to work" masamune huffed as he walked to one of the fallen beams. ' _I'm sorry skeleton! But your beam may save Kojuro's life!'_ Masamune thought as he pushed a skeleton off the beam and gripped it to pull it towards Kojuro's room. He tensed as the floor below him creaked under the heavier weight, but kept pulling when he didn't hear any splintering or cracking of the wood. Pulling it into Kojuro's room, he lifted the beam as much as he could and threw it across to the other side, cheering a bit when it landed on the other side without caving in the floor. ' _Okay… let's do this.'_ Masamune took a deep breath and stepped on the beam, keeping his weight balanced on the beam, and moved lightly and quickly. Hopping down on the other side, he ran straight to Kojuro's side.

"kojuro, hey please wake up, kojuro" Masamune said as he shook Kojuro's arms. Kojuro groaned and opened his eyes, squinting to look at Masamune.

"Oh hey Masamune." Kojuro greeted, smiling uncomfortably, sitting up and holding his head.

Masamune hugged Kojuro "Thanks god, you're okay! Now we have to find the others" Masamune said happily

"Where exactly are we…" Kojuro looked around the room, recognizing it as his but confused by the state of the room.

"I don't exactly know I just know we're in the castle, though it's not in the greatest shape" Masamune said also confused by what had happened.

"I guess then i should be asking 'when' are we. Everything's exactly as we left it, but we're alive, and not rotted to death, so i assume something happened." Kojuro looked around, his eyebrow raising at the huge gap in the floor between the door and him.

"I don't know but there were a lot of skeletons and bloodstains around here some of them look super old while some are really futuristic looking" Masamune said happy that he wasn't alone in this place.

"Well, whatever, or whoever, killed those skeletons, must still be here. We have to be very careful." Kojuro stood on his feet, the floor creaking below him as he set his full weight on it. "Let's try to find out where we are, first. Then we'll figure out how to get out."

"Be careful Kojuro" Masamune said hearing the creaking "But what about everyone else? Yuki is probably terrified right now!" Masamune whined

"Yukimura's room is on the other side of the castle… if the castle is even the same layout as we know it." Kojuro walked over, looking down into the gap and seeing nothing but pitch blackness.

"It seemes so It was the same at least from my room to yours" Masamune said worriedly.

"We'll see. Let's find some information, shall we?" Kojuro sighed, looking at the beam nervously. "Ah… i'm not sure this is going to hold me, Masamune." Kojuro set one foot on the beam.

"well I can try to find something else to support it I don't want to be alone in here I have a bad feeling about it all" Masamune said looking around the room. Kojuro walked over to his dresser and started pushing it over to the gap, flipping it on it's side with ease.

"Are you sure that's long enough to reach the other side Kojuro?" Masamune asked looking at kojuro.

"Only one way to find out." Kojuro grunted, pushing the dresser and creating a sturdy bridge. "Looks like it is. Come on." Kojuro stepped on the dresser, walking to the other side safely.

"Coming" Masamune said following kojuro across the bridge. Kojuro pushed open the door, stepping out into the hallway and looking on each end of the hall. He let out a small scream when he saw a skeleton next to his room.

"Y-you weren't kidding on the skeletons." Kojuro stuttered, holding his hand to his chest.

"You really think I would joke in a situation like this kojuro" Masamune said worriedly "Come one we have to find everyone else"

"right. Keep close, at least." Kojuro said worriedly, standing close to Masamune.

"Why would I go anywhere without my right eye?" Masamune smiled up at kojuro.

"I'd prefer it if neither of us takes risks." Kojuro mumbled, hearing the rain outside and walking over to a window.

"It still sounds like it's raining" Masamune said walking over to kojuro.

"At least we won't die of thirst." Kojuro said, trying to push open the window experimentally. The window wouldn't budge, as if just decoration on the wall.

"No one will be dying kojuro, we'll all find each other and get out of here" Masamune said pulling a little at kojuro's jacket "We have to go and try finding the others"

"If we run across the exit, at least let's see if it's open." Kojuro mumbled, giving up on trying to open the window and turning to Masamune.  
"Of course, but come on Yuki is probably waiting for someone to come be with him, then we have to find everyone else" Masamune said walking towards the hall to Yukimura's room.

"Right." Kojuro nodded, following Masamune, still feeling very nervous of the floor creaking below him. The two walked down the hall, stepping around holes in the floor and finding more skeletons.

"Strange. i don't remember the dining room being on the second floor." Kojuro muttered, looking into one of the rooms. "i see something shiny on the other side of the gap in here. Want to go in, kid?" Kojuro asked, opening the door wider to show Masamune the ruined dining room. There was another huge gap in the floor, with very little room on the edges to try and walk around, as well as parts of the ceiling being torn open to let in the rain.

Masamune looked down the hall then back to kojuro with a sigh he looked in seeing something shining on the other side of the gap. "I wonder what it is?" Masamune said looking at the shine of the object.

"Could be something useful." Kojuro shrugged, stepping inside and heading for the small edges of the gap. "Hey, Masamune, do you think you could walk on these edges and get that shiny thing? It looks like it would hold your weight." Kojuro asked, looking over his shoulder at Masamune.

"Sure I'll try" Masamune said taking a step on to the sides leaning against the wall.

"careful kid." Kojuro held his breath as Masamune started crossing the gap.

Masamune hissed a little when there was a wet part and made him almost trip but kept his balance as he carefully crossed over the gap and carefully walked over to the object. Kojuro gasped as Masamune nearly tripped, and unconsciously took a step towards him. Masamune picked up the shiny object to see a shiny key labeled 'Yukimura guest room', along with a paper. Masamune placed the key in his pocket and read the paper. 'You'll never leave this room alive' the note read. Masamune looked worriedly over at Kojuro as he walked over to the sides to the gap putting the paper in his pocket. Kojuro nearly fell into the gap as the door shut with a hard slam, Masamune jumped back in fear. Kojuro gasped as he fell to his knees , gripping the side as half of him was hovering over the gap.

"Kojuro!" Masamune shouted in fear. Kojuro crawled back from the gap, looking scared for his life as he watched Masamune finish crossing. Masamune ran over to kojuro "Are you okay?" Masamune said panicked.

"Something just tried to push me into the gap." Kojuro gasped, his face pale in fear. "I don't know what it was, but it was… strong. Like super strong." Kojuro panted, holding his hand to his chest as he tried to calm his heart. All of a sudden, there was the cracking sound of wood, and the whole room shook, like an earthquake. In instinct, Kojuro pulled Masamune to him.

"What's going on" Masamune squeaked as he hugged Kojuro

Kojuro gripped the ground and tried to scoot the two of them back from the gap, as the other side of the room broke apart and fell, widening the gap. After a couple of seconds it stopped, leaving the two of them on the other side of the room, while the rest of it was gone.

"That… Kid… Was… an earthquake." Kojuro panted, holding Masamune tightly to him. "Congratulations kid. You just survived your first earthquake." Kojuro panted, still shaking with fear. There was a loud click, as the door was unlocked and fell open.

"I'm glad it was with you' Masamune tried to lighten the feeling in the room. "The doors open"

"I thought i was used to earthquakes." Kojuro muttered, getting up slowly, his legs weak as he tried to stand. "Let's get out before this house decides it wants to kill us again." Kojur grumbled, pulling Masamune through the door.

"you'll never make it out alive, Ha! as long as I have kojuro I can do anything" Masamune laughed as he pulled the note out following kojuro quickly. Masamune looked confused as the note had changed what it said, instead saying 'notice all faculty and staff of the Date household. There has been an accident recently, as all of you know, and it has been ordered by the lord of the house that everyone is to leave immidiate-' the note was unfinished.

"Accident? what accident, and wait how did the note change?" Masamune asked looking at the note.

"What accident- wait, does this have something to do with all of us falling asleep?" Kojuro stopped and took the note, reading it for himself.

"I don't know it dosen't say anything about the accident" Masamune said looking at kojuro.

"It says the 'lord of the house'. i don't recall you ever telling everyone to leave." Kojuro looked up from the note, confused.

"I don't either." Masamune said confused as well.

"I assume the house, or the spirit running it now, apparently, wants us to find out about this accident." Kojuro muttered, folding up the note and putting it away. "I can only assume this spirit has something it wants to talk to us about. Or it wants vengeance for us pissing it off somehow with the charm"

"It might have something to do with Yuki." Masamune said pulling the key out of his pocket

"Then that's where we start. I guess we shouldn't bother with a map. This place is clearly not the castle we know." Kojuro nodded, reaching into the pockets of his coat in case anything was in them. Masamune nodded and put the key back into his pocket feeling a kind of cold object pulling it out to reveal the canteen kojuro had gotten him.

"I don't remember having this with me" Masamune said looking at the canteen in wonder. Kojuro looked confused as there was the sound of paper in one of his pockets, as well as a cold metal feeling on his fingers. Pulling the paper out, he looked surprised as it opened to show a map of the castle.

"Speaking of maps…" Kojuro looked surprised as he recognized the map as a layout of the castle they were in currently. "looks like we won't be completely lost…"

"Where's Yuki's room then" Masamune asked putting the canteen back in his pocket as he dug around in his fro anything else.

"That's weird, since when did we have a schoolroom…" Kojuro mumbled, still focused on the map as he traced a path to Yukimura's room. "Looks like Yukimura's room is downstairs." Kojuro said, flipping the map over to reveal the downstairs layout.

"Then we need to go there, but I'm guessing there's going to be more danger in his room. I hope he's okay" Masamune said worriedly as he felt another object in his pocket and pulled it out. Revealing it to be an un opened and un touched newly made riceball. Masamune chuckled a little as he stuffed it back in his pocket remembering having snuck it out of the kitchen before he went to go see Yukimura with the charm.

Kojuro growled. "Of course. It's never that easy. Looks like the only stairway to Yukimura's room is collapsed, if i'm to trust this map." he frowned at the map, folding it back up and putting it in his pocket. "We can still go around, but we have to go through this 'schoolroom'."

"Okay, then it looks like were going to the 'schoolroom'" Masamune said looking at kojuro with determination.

"It's like the house wants us to see something, but i don't know what." Kojuro muttered, heading down the hall towards the 'schoolroom'.

"Well whatever it is I know we can deal with it" Masamune said following close behind kojuro.

"I don't trust this, Masamune. I have a really bad feeling the closer we get to Yukimura's room." Kojuro admitted, looking worried as he saw more notices on the wall, and a couple of creepy kid drawings of people being killed. Kojuro stopped suddenly, hissing in pain,as he jumped back.

"It'll be alright as long as we're together kojuro" Masamune said and then stopped hearing kojuro hiss in pain "Kojuro?!" Masamune said worriedly looking at kojuro. Kojuro held his palm as it started bleeding from a small, but deep cut. As he looked closer, he noticed the shine of wire arranged to make a net across the hall.

"Sharpened wire? what the hell…" Kojuro muttered, looking confused as he held his hand and tried to keep the wound closed.

Masamune growled "Are you okay?" Masamune said worriedly at kojuro.

"I'm fine. Just a little cut. But one more step and i would have…" Kojuro looked shocked at how close he had been to stepping straight into the deadly wire net.

"It's just sharpened wire right kojuro?" Masamune asked holding a hand on his sword hilt looking at kojuro.

"That stuff would kill you on contact. Whoever did this is extremely clever… and very cruel." Kojuro growled, pulling out his sword and starting to cut the net down. "Be careful, Masamune. Keep a very close eye out. Where there's one of these types of traps, there's usually more."

"Right" Masamune nodded looking back and forth between the walls and behind himself. Kojuro sliced down the net, kicking it away to a corner so it wouldn't hurt anyone else. The two continued, while Kojuro pulled out bandages from his pocket and started wrapping up his hand expertly. At one point there was unstable floor, and Kojuro nearly fell in as it collapsed.

"Looks like we're not going this way." Kojuro grumbled, pulling out the map and looking for alternate routes.

Masamune sighed not liking this keep being rerouted around the place

"Come on, there's a room that leads around." Kojuro opened a door next to the gap, showing what looked like barracks, from the bunk beds everywhere.

"how many time's are we going to have to go some other way it's really annoying" Masamune grumbled

"Trust me, kid. if it were that easy, and i wish it were, we'd be out of here in a few minutes." Kojuro sighed, stepping into the barracks room. "At least we can get a bit of exploration done this way, and maybe find some stuff to help us escape."

"I guess that makes up for it, exploring is always fun" Masamune said looking around the barracks. Kojuro kneeled by one of the lockers at the ends of the bed, and gave a small grunt as he pulled it open.

"Flint. Pretty useful. And some spare clothes. I doubt we'll be in here long enough to need them though." Kouro pulled the flint out of the locker and tucked it away in his pocket.

Masamune opened a drawer and looked through it. "Old food that's no good, ugh. oh a key I wonder where it gose, wait any creepy notes anywhere like last time" Masamune said with a shiver as he looked for any type of note.

"Nope. But there's a skeleton with a note. it says 'she's watching. she's always watching.'." Kojuro pulled a note out from a skeleton on the bed, who looked like they'd choked themselves, or had been choked, with the bedsheet.

"Who's the 'she' that there referring to?" Masamune asked as he still dug around in the different drawers by the beds.

"There's more. It says 'Koito, you're an idiot if you think we'll get out alive. We're trapped here. Face it. You may as well just end it now and save yourself the pain. from, Kiba." Kojuro read the note, noticing a uniform with a card attached.

"Well whoever is this Kiba I wouldn't want to meet them they sound like a downer." masamune said with a slight bit of fear.

"They've got a card here. 'Kiba Shizagami, class 4 dash 9, Toyotomi finishing school for boys.'" Kojuro read the card off.

"So that's Kiba?" Masamune shuttered "Toyotomi finishing school for boys, sounds a little odd but whatever might be one of those creepy futuristic skeleton people I've seen around here" Masamune shrugged digging around still for anything else useful.

"Apparently in their future they have militaries too. it says he was in the navy, a lieutenant." Kojuro looked at the card, respectfully undoing the bedsheets around Kiba's spine. "Maybe we'll come across one named Masamune." Kojuro joked.

"or one named kojuro" Masamune joked back. "Well glad to know they still have some kind of protection in the future, I wonder what 'the navy' dose?" Masamune smiled as he looked through a drawer pulling out old food and then some unused bandages. "Ah ha these will come in handy if we get hurt anymore" masamune said putting them in his pocket.

"A navy is what you call a military branch of ships, kid. Sort of like how we have ninjas, soldiers, and different jobs." Kojuro chuckled.

Masamune's eye widened in surprise " When we get out we should get a navy it sound awesome!" Masamune said happily as he started to dig through another drawer.

"We have one kid. Too bad it's way out of shape. And you don't have your sea legs." Kojuro chuckled. digging through another locker.

"Really I wanna see, Then I got to try and get them when we get out of here' Masamune said happily. Kojuro pulled out a futuristic looking gun, very different from the powder guns they were used to.

"Well this is new." Kojuro muttered, inspecting how the barrel spun without gunpowder.

Masamune looked over at Kojuro "whoa how is it doing that?" Masamune asked

"For once, i don't have an answer." Kojuro admitted, looking through each of the holes in the barrel to see the sharp pointed ammunition. "I don't think i ever taught you to fire a gun, did i?" Kojuro asked, pulling out one of the ammunition.

"No, I don't really like them anyway" Masamune said returning to his scavenging

"well, you might want to get used to the sound of them, if i'm going to need to use this thing." Kojuro said, tucking the gun into his belt.

Masamune shuttered but continued to look through the drawers. Kojuro pulled out a small box of strangely fresh food from the locker, filled with rice balls and other stuff, along with some futuristic looking packaged stuff.

"found food. i think" Kojuro announced, pulling one of the packaged things out and opening it to reveal candy of some sort. "here, Masamune, you want this candy stuff?" Kojuro asked, passing the candy to Masamune. Masamune smiled as he was handed the candy "Thanks kojuro" Masamune said happily. Kojuro chuckled a bit at Masamune's expression, and put the rest of the box away in his jacket. Masamune looked at the candy for a moment. It was this hard orange sticky stuff on the outside, but inside it was the dark stuff he recognized as chocolate. Taking a small taste of the candy, he was surprised by the sugary orange taste it left on his tongue.

"How is it?" Kojuro asked, watching him with a smile. "What does it taste like?"

"Pretty good, the outside coating is a strong orange taste while it has a rich chocolate in the middle" Masamune reported.

Kojuro chuckled "Of course you'd give such an elaborate description of the flavor of candy. There's more in here, if you want more later." Kojuro smiled at Masamune as he stood up. "Looks like that's everything. that other door over there goes around the gap." Kojuro walked over to the door, waiting for Masamune to catch up.

Masamune closed the drawer he was going through before walking over to kojuro "I found another key" Masamune said pulling the key out of his pocket. Kojuro took it and read it "' Infirmary'. That will come in handy, if we get hurt any more." Kojuro squinted to see the inscription and handed it back to Masamune. "Hopefully we wont have to use it then" Masamune said putting the key back into the pocket with Yukimura's key and bandages. "Next door over is the 'schoolroom'. Let's see what this creepy castle wants us to see so badly." Kojuro opened the door, showing the hall where they'd been before, with the gap now behind them. Masamune gulped as he held onto Kojuro's jacket for comfort. Kojuro felt the pulling on his jacket, and reached back to pat Masamune's head comfortingly.

"It's alright. You know i'm too careful to get hurt. And you've got me to keep you safe." Kojuro reassured him.

Masamune nodded and smiled at kojuro as he let go of the jacket and walked behind kojuro calmly. Kojuro followed the hallway, till they reached a door with a sign reading 'schoolroom'. ignoring the dread feeling in his stomach, Kojuro opened the doorway, revealing a room with a single small desk, and a large board used for writing, along with several cabinets and shelves. "So far so good. No scares so far." Kojuro sighed, stepping into the room. Masamune quickly followed kojuro not wanting to be farther than a step away from him as his bad feeling rose. Kojuro walked through the dim moonlit room, noticing several more creepy drawings on the school desk and a pair of freshly bloodied scissors.

"I-i-is that fresh" Masamune squeaked hiding behind kojuro. "Looks like it." Kojuro made a disgusted face and looked around the room, growing a little sick as he spotted several jars filled with what appeared to be various organs. Masamune looked around seeing the jars and creepy pictures and a slight fear creeped up in him. "You don't think those are fresh as well kojuro" Masamune asked softly. In response, Kojuro walked over to one of the jars hesitantly, and put his hand over it to open the lid. He turned the lid and looked inside, and nearly dropped the jar as he saw still bloody brain inside. Masamune looked over at kojuro in worry waiting for an answer to his question. Kojuro gulped as he showed the jar to Masamune. "I think it's pretty fresh, kid." Kojuro said grimly. Masamune's bad feeling developed into a sense of dread. "You don't think it's" Masamune gulped in fright "Yuki's" Masamune said shakily as he looked frightened. Kojuro paled a bit at the thought that he was holding what was left of Yukimura. "... N-no. I doubt it. If we got here doing that charm, and we've seen skeletons laying around here, so surely we're not the only ones here." Kojuro tried to sound optimistic, not wanting to spoil Masamune's hope with his real thoughts. Clearing his throat, Kojuro walked over to the teacher desk and looked in the drawers, noticing more organ jars, and a key. "Found a key!" Kojuro called.

"Where to?" Masamune asked trying to calm his mind.

"The… bathroom?" Kojuro lifted the bronze, futuristic looking key. "You need to go to the bathroom, kid?" Kojuro asked.

"not really" Masamune laughed.

"As curious as i am, i'm not exactly sure i want to see what's in the bathroom. Or who we might find there." Kojuro chuckled, tucking the key away in his pocket. Standing up, he turned to the door that supposedly led downstairs, seeing it blocked with a tall supply cabinet. Seeing another need for his strength, Kojuro cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms before approaching the cabinet.

Masamune watched kojuro as he walked past to the door. Gripping the feet of the cabinet, Kojuro started to lift, careful not to let the door fall open with the basket of scissors inside. Kojuro struggled with all his might to lift the cabinet, pulling half of it away from the door. Panting. Kojuro repositioned to pull the cabinet away, but his hand pulled on the door of the cabinet instead, and pulled the door open, and tons of Yukimura-colored hair fell out of the cabinet. surprised, Kojuro let go of the cabinet and stumbled back, and the basket of sharpened scissors came falling out where Kojuro's head would have been.

Masamune gasped in horror as the hair fell out. Kojuro picked up one strand of the hair, and dropped it immediately as a couple of bugs scurried out, giving a gasp of fear and cursing.

Masamune walked cautiously towards the cabinet and kojuro. Kojuro looked shocked at the hair suddenly appearing, when he could have sworn the cabinet was empty when he started lifting.

"W-where did all this hair come from?! It was empty before!" Kojuro stuttered out, stomping on a couple of bugs as they scurried out of the pile of hair.

"i don't know" Masamune said picking up a bunch.

"That hair… it's color looks like… Yukimura's." Kojuro said, his eyebrows raising even further.

Masamune looked at kojuro horrified "You don't think"

"I don't know, kid." Kojuro gulped.

Pulling the now empty cabinet out of the way, Kojuro opened the door cautiously, and was relieved to see that there was a set of stairs leading down.

"Looks like we might just reach Yukimura after all." Kojuro smiled, holding open the door for Masamune to go first.

Masamune gulped as he walked down the stairs keeping a hold of the slight rail as he watched every step

"Shouldn't be long now, not too many side routes from here. We have to go through several rooms though." Kojuro pulled the map out again and looked at it as he stepped down the stairs. "Hopefully the castle won't decide to have another earthquake and change the layout again."

"Good, I hope it dosen't" Masamune grumbled. Kojuro chuckled, and patted Masamune's head, using the candle to light a lamp on the wall. "Want to take a break, kid? We've been rolling and tumbling since we got here, and both of us probably have our share of bruises."

"once we find Yuki or someone else then we can"

Kojuro stopped a moment and rubbed his legs for a moment, wincing as he felt the pain from straining them in the earthquake earlier. "I hope Yuki's alive. Or even here, for that matter." Kojuro said, stepping down the stairs. "Even if we don't find him, i hope we can at least come across somebody. Hopefully somebody who knows what the hell is going on." Kojuro pulled Masamune along, down into the downstairs hallway and through several more rooms and what looked like servant's quarters, before finally reaching Yukimura's room.

"Careful kid, this might be a trap." Kojuro warned, putting his hand on the knob of the door. Masamune nodded "I know but I still got to try, plus what if Yuki is in there trapped?" Masamune said taking the key out of his pocket. Kojuro breathed deeply and prepared himself for anything horrifying that may have happened, taking the key and unlocking the door.

"On three. one, two, three!" Kojuro threw the door open with a slam.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The girl

Inside was a tied up, gagged, and blindfolded girl, struggling to get out her binds as the door slammed open.

"Masamune! Hurry! We have to get her out!" Kojuro yelled, running over and trying to untie the girl before the giant block attached to her ropes above her on the shelf came down. "Masamune! Try to get her to stop struggling while i cut her loose!"

Masamune ran over to the girl "Uh ma'am uh please calm down we're here to help" Masamune said trying to calm the girl. The girl struggled more, and there was more shuffling as the block was pulled closer and closer to the edge of the shelf. Kojuro worked quicker, trying to saw the rope with his knife.

"Ma'am please you struggling isn't helping in saving you" Masamune said sounding a little worried. The girl tried to turn to find where the voice was coming from, while Kojuro had apparently given up on the knife and drew his sword, the sound making the girl freeze in fear.

"Much better." Kojuro said, cutting the last of the rope with one clean swipe of his sword. The girl fell forward, unable to pick herself up being bound by her hands and feet. "now, hold still." Kojuro ordered gruffly as he cut the girl's hands and feet loose. Masamune had held her up and looked at kojuro worriedly. Kojuro knelt down, removing the blindfold, but keeping the gag on. The girl looked about Masamune's age, with futuristic clothes and big, and currently fearful, green eyes.

"Come on kojuro I still don't feel too safe with that thing" Masamune said pointing to the shelf. Rolling his eyes, Kojuro reached up and pushed the block further back on the shelf, till it was sitting safely in the middle of it. Masamune looked at the girl "Are you okay ma'am?" Masamune asked

The girl gave a quick nod 'yes' after a moment of confusion, and sat up off of Masamune, trying to undo the gag on her own.

"W-w-who are you two?" The girl asked, looking very confused by the two's rather outdated clothing.

"I am Date Masamune lord of Ohsu, while that man there is Katakura Kojuro" Masamune said pointing to kojuro.

The girl's jaw dropped a bit, and looked even more confused. "Y-you're Date Masamune? You're a lot… younger than i thought." The girl blinked in confusion.

"You know me? Ha! See I haven't even had a big battle yet and people know me kojuro!" Masamune said happily "I'm sorry for being so out of no where ma'am, we were kinda uh lost. May I know your name?" Masamune asked the girl

"H-hikari Kirijou. In our… time, i guess you could say, you were a big war hero. And one of the unifiers of Japan. And you're supposed to be dead." Hikari shrugged, looking confused.

"Nice to meet you Hikari, i'm sorry we meet under rather strange conditions. Really! Wait unifier of Japan, you mean I actually will accomplish unifying it!" Masamune said happily looking back at Hikari. "supposed to be dead? i'm only what ten right now I doubt i'm dying anytime soon" Masamune laughed "plus kojuro would never allow me to die at least not yet"

"It's okay. It's nice to see someone, especially after what happened to everyone else… And at least in our world, yes. Thought they never mentioned you were ten. You were one of the few to die of old age, rather than in combat." Hikari laughed nervously.

"Of course everyone has to be ten sometime! Im sure kojuro there is relived to hear that." Masamune laughed "If you don't mind me asking Hikari, What happened to you to end up how we found you?" Masamune asked in a little more serious but kind voice.

"I don't actually know… After Mizaki died, i was stuck alone. I went to the infirmary to be alone, but i was attacked by this big shadow. It surrounded my head… choking me… and i blacked out. When i woke i was all tied up. I got scared.. and tried to get out, and then you two showed up." She described, sounding a bit tearful at the mention of this 'Mizaki'.

"I'm sorry to hear that Hikari. Well you're with us now and we'll protect you. We were actually on our way down here to see if one of my best friend Sanada Yukimura was down here in his room like I was and like kojuro was, and we found you. I hope he's alright" Masamune sounded worried.

The girl's eyes widened at the mention of Sanada. "S-sanada Yukimura? How many historical figures am i going to meet today…"

"Wait Yuki is also part of history as well? Oh im sorry Yukimura is a part of history as well?" Masamune asked a little embarrassed that he would have just embarrassed his friend if he was here.

"he is… but not exactly for good reasons.." Hikari's voice fell a bit.

"Innocent Yukimura not know for good reasons wow, that's a little hard to believe. Motochika & Ieyasu would love to hear that, speaking of them I hope they're alright as well" Masamune laughed

"err… Sanada Yukimura is also known as The Crimson Demon of War, and is known for several… well, to put mildly horrible things. Ieyasu? Everyone knows him though." Hikari looked a bit embarrassed as she mentioned Yukimura, not sure if she should mention Masamune's friend's bad reputation or not.

"Wow really, I could never imagine that timid boy a Demon of war, maybe like a cat who meets someone new. Everyone knows Ieyasu huh?" Masamune chuckled.

"Ieyasu is essentially the biggest hero Japan has." Hikari chuckled.

"Seems like him, always has to be the hero" Masamune chuckled.

"Motochika though… well, his biggest achievement is helping trying to stop Ieyasu." Hikari shrugged, smiling a bit.

"Really? I guess it makes a little since there always getting into small arguments but then I break it up or Mitsunari shows up and Ieyasu goes running to meet him and me and Motochika are left in the dust." Masamune shrugged with a smile.

"Motochika was lucky to get out alive, if not for Hideyoshi." Hikari looked surprised at the mention of the three being friends.

"Not to break up the history lesson, but we might want to keep moving." Kojuro spoke up, slightly enjoying how Masamune was enjoying soaking up his own reputation.

"Awe okay, I guess we can talk while we're looking for the others" Masamune said standing up and holding out a hand for Hikari. Hikari gladly gripped his wrist, pulling herself up as Kojuro led the way out of the hall, pulling out his map.

"Who else are we looking for?" Hikari asked curiously.

"Well I found Kojuro so we are looking for Yukimura, Sasuke sarutobi, Motochika, Mori motonari, Mitsunari Ishida and Ieyasu" Masamune said making sure he said the last names of some so she would know who it was.

"Sasuke? You mean he's a real person?" Hikari looked surprised.

"Yha why wouldn't he be? Him and kojuro always talk while me Yukimura, Motochika, and Ieyasu all hang out" Masamune said happily

"Ha! It's just, in my world we're told nobody knows if Sasuke was a real person, or a nickname for someone else. So nobody knows if he's real or not. " Hikari explained.

"Well now you know straight from Lord Masamune" Masamune said smiling that he could help out someone else from the future.

"Even though Lord Masamune is supposed to be like 30. And dead. And a bit chubbier." Hikari chuckled.

"Awe only to 30? What no i'll stay skinny" Masamune whined a little.

"Technically you lived to 60, if you count the last few years where you got sick. And yes, sadly you'll get chubby. You helped take over Japan when you were around 30, and after that there wasn't much fighting left to do." Hikari chuckled.

"Yes 60! Getting sick sounds bad but at least I can live till 60! No i don't want to be chubby! Really so everyone lives in peace that's good" Masamune whined but seemed happy.

"Well, sadly getting sick means getting throat cancer, but yeah. There was a bit of fighting after you and Ieyasu died, but otherwise, yes, everyone mostly lived in peace. Yukimura got his head chopped off 30 years before you died, though, so that's bad." Hikari winced in pity.

"awe man. At least everyone lived in peace after wards." Masamune said happily before stopping in his tracks "Who did that to Yuki?" Masamune said with pain and anger in his voice.

"Some nobody samurai. No name, just came up, took his head off, and everyone found the body." Hikari shrugged, looking a little sad for Masamune.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen, I can't let Yuki die" Masamune said with determination as he caught up to the two.

"At least Kojuro got some mention. He's pretty much labeled as your helper, though." Hikari shrugged.

"Of course he was, He is my right eye afterwards! As long as I have him by my side nothing can go wrong" Masamune said happily. Hikari chuckled, finding Masamune's happiness to infectious to ignore. "So Kojuro where to next, where do you think Yuki would have gone?" Masamune asked up to kojuro.

"not to interrupt, but i kind of need to use the bathroom, if you two don't mind?" Hikari asked shyly.

"Uh no problem, luckily we found the key for the bathroom huh kojuro" Masamune said looking at kojuro

"The bathroom's back the way we came, through the 'schoolroom'." Kojuro said, looking at the map. Hikari shivered in horror at the mention of the schoolroom. Kojuro headed back the way they had come, with Hikari. Masamune shared her shiver as they walked back to the 'schoolroom' "I still can't believe this is still kinda the same castle" Masamune sighed looking around.

"It's strange, seeing it whole. In our world it's kind of… um.. destroyed." Hikari said, looking around at the walls and floor.

"Trust me it's normally so much prettier, the walls are almost a golden color and the elegant designs on the doors. It's really nice this is just kind a run down version of it. and with rooms moved and new one's" Masamune said happily before going into a confused tone.

"Run down is a bit of an understatement." Hikari agreed, seeing all the broken floorboards and caved in ceiling. "I hope my friends are alright, in their versions of this world." Hikari sighed.

"Versions?" Masamune asked curiously.

"Yeah. We came in a group, and when we started finding evidence of our friends, it was rather easy to figure out. Everyone's in a different version of the castle. It's like one big puzzle. Once one version of the castle is solved, you get to go to the next part. And from there, you keep solving and escaping each version of the castle, until you get back to the real world." Hikari explained, clearly knowing what she was talking about.

"Really. I hope Yuki is in this one or is at least with someone who can protect him." Masamune said a little worried "Oh god I hope Chika and Mori aren't in the same version they'll never work together" Masamune sighed

"Okay, how many were in your group, when you did the charm?" Hikari asked quickly.

"Well there was me and Yuki so that's two, then sasuke and kojuro so four. Chika and Ieyasu so that's six, then Mori and Mitsunari so eight in all" Masamune said figuring out how many there were.

"Okay, so if there's two in each version, then that means four versions of the castle, probably more if some people are alone." Hikari explained. "So it's probably likely that Yukimura is paired with someone. I imagine probably Sasuke. So now all you have to do is solve the puzzle here, escape this version, and move on to the next!" Hikari explained cheerfully.

"I hope Yuki is with someone I wouldn't want him alone in this place." Masamune said worriedly "So as soon as we figure out this puzzle then we can move on to another version and help my other friends out" Masamune said his smile coming back

"Yes!" Hikari nodded cheerfully. "Now, do you guys know where the exit is? That's the first part of the puzzle."

"Then lets hurry so we can help them out! Well if it's still in normal format it wouldn't be too far from the big room we use for meeting and such, but I don't think it's that simple since the kitchen was on the second floor and there's this 'schoolroom' thing" Masamune said thinking carefully.

"You're lucky you guys got a map. From what me and my...friend, figured out, everybody gets some sort of gift from the spirit. It'll either be super useful, or useless. We got a flashlight, at least. and our cell phones." Hikari said, sounding slightly jealous of them having a map.

"Flashlight? Cellphones?" Masamune said curiously saying these unfamiliar words

Hikari grinned and pulled out the flashlight from her skirt, and flicking it on to show him how it spread a huge, steady beam of light across the hall.

"Wow! That's pretty useful it is something Chika or Mori would come up with though" Masamune said looking at the flashlight in aw.

"and this is a cellphone." Hikari pulled a small little metal block out of her shirt pocket, flicking it open and showing him how the screen lit up with words and images.

"Whoa that is really cool" Masamune said looking at the phone.

"It was really useful. It allowed me and Mizaki to talk to each other instantly when we split up. you just press these buttons to make the characters for a message, send it, and they'll receive it instantly." HIkari explained, opening her text messages and showing him the conversations she and her friend had.

"wow that would be really helpful" Masamune said amazed at the technology that was way advanced for him.

"it really is. Sorry, this must be huge for you to take in." Hikari chuckled, flicking the phone closed and putting it back in her shirt pouch.

"Well it's all kinda futuristic for me but it's really cool" Masamune said happily "The fastest thing I have to send messages are the Date ninjas" Masamune sighed

"They must feel really slow now that you've seen what we use." Hikari giggled as they reached the stairs, climbing up after Kojuro.

"Yeah but there still the best that I got and i'm happy for that."Masamune smiled as he followed after Hikari. Hikari re adjusted her skirt as she put the flashlight back and stepped lightly on the steps, trying hard not to make much noise.

"It must be so fun, getting to use swords in your time. In our world fighting isn't allowed, and you have to have special permission to have any kind of weapon. As safe as it feels, it's kinda boring." Hikari admitted.

"Really? I couldn't imagine not having my dragon claws with me" Masamune said a little amazed

"You're lucky you have something you can slice things with. The best i have is my gun, and that's only useful for one thing." Hikari picked up her shirt a bit showing the futuristic pistol on her skirt belt.

"oh great more guns" Masamune said a little whine "Yha my trusty Ookurikara can slice anything! and Shokudaikiri Mitsutada is also one of the sharpest swords I have! Tsurumaru Kuninaga is kinda dull I should sharpen it when I get back home" Masamune said pointing out specific swords happily

"How do you rememeber each of their names? I don't think i could keep up with one sword, let alone six!" Hikari giggled.

"Speaking of which, Hikari, do you know how to work this?" Kojuro asked, pulling out his gun and handing it to her.

"Oh sure! You just make sure all the holes in the barrel are loaded, then you lock the barrel in place, pull back the hammer here, and when you're ready to fire, pull the trigger." Hikari explained, showing him how to do each part on the gun.

"So no gunpowder?" Kojuro asked, confused.

"Nope! The hammer, when you pull the trigger, pushes the bullet forward, and the barrel has little grooves inside that speed the bullet along, and that's how it fires!" Hikari explained cheerfully, handing him back the gun.

Masamune kinda ignored there talk of guns as his fear of them made him look away. HIkari noticed his uncomfortable look and put the gun back on Kojuro's sword belt, hiding it a bit with his coat.

"Thank you, for explaining." Kojuro thanked her as they reached 'the schoolroom'.

Masamune's sense of dread came back as they entered the room "Great the organs, and bloody scissors of get the hell out of here are back" Masamune said dreadfully.

"Oh don't worry, the feeling of dread is just there to keep anyone on the second floor from progressing. me and my friend got the same feeling, and we figured it's probably a spell of some sort." Hikari said, never losing her cheerfulness.

"Really well i still don't like it at all." Masamune grumbled hunching over as he really didn't want to be in the room "Oh and to answer your question earlier Hikari, The reason I remember is because Me and kojuro forged them together and plus who wouldn't remember good memories with the one's they like being around" Masamune said a little cheerful but still slumped over from the dread feeling he had.

"Once you're here for a while, you start to get used to the 'feeling of dread' around a bunch of the rooms. After a while, you don't even mind the feeling of dread. If you're feeling dread, it means you're getting close to the exit, after all!" Hikari shrugged, staying positive. "That was nice of him to help you forge them."

"Great to know that dread is an indicator of the exit" Masamune said sarcastically but with a small smile "He couldn't let me go around defenseless and he's been helping me wield them, as far as i'm concerned he's the best swordsman around. One day i'll surpass him!" Masamune said cheerfully.

"Just be careful. The closer we got to the exit, the more my friend started to act a little… well… crazy. He started complaining of memory loss, headaches, being tired, and eventually something in him snapped, since he didn't even recognize me, and tried to kill me." Hikari shivered a bit at the memory of her friend's crazy expression. "He thought i was an illusion. a trick there to mock him and try to get him killed."

Masamune gulped "I hope that doesn't happen to Yuki, Chika, Ieyasu or Kojuro." Masamune said worriedly.

"I hope not. After all, who will unify Japan if you and Ieyasu go crazy and get stuck in here for eternity?" Hikari said cheerfully. "If you're unlucky, you'll turn into one of the ghosts. Then you'll really be in trouble" Hikari shivered in horror.

"Right. Really?" Masamune looked at her for an explanation.

"Some of the kids, here, who die… well, some of them have a bit of leftover anger, or have something they wanted to say before they died. So they use that to haunt their corpses, and will take their anger out on anyone that they can get their hands on. so they'll either help you by telling you their last words, or they'll take their anger out." Hikari looked scared at the mention of the ghosts.

"Really, like in kojuro's stories" Masamune said with a tad bit of fear.

"I've run into a couple of good ones. they helped me and my friend try to find our way out. we would have made it, had my friend not… well, you know." Hikari looked sad. "I'm afraid i've been losing memories already. I can't even remember how the helpful ghosts told us to get out. I don't think it will be long now, for me."

"What do you mean too long for you, we'll all get out together and you can at least go back to your time" Masamune smiled

"Thanks for the optimism. But i really have been in here too long. I've been here… three? Four days now? I don't remember. At least meeting you guys has put off my eventual insanity, at least for now." Hikari smiled appreciatively.

"Well a few days is nothing i've gone on camping trips with kojuro for longer and having to listen to his creepy stories keeping me up all night is nothing. You can do it you're strong enough to stay sane for this long so don't worry so much" Masamune said cheerfully.

"Well then, just think of this as a deadlier version of a camping trip." Hikari chuckled. "You've only known me for a little while. How do you know how strong i am?"

"I don't think it's that much deadlier traveling around in different lands never knowing how people are going to react is scary enough." Masamune chuckled " I can just tell it's kinda a thing that stands out in a person, plus you've only know of older, dead me while i'm young and alive so there's a difference" Masamune laughed

"I guess i see your point." Hikari chuckled. "you know, you're alright. I always pictured you as being all strict and mean, but you're actually kinda chill. Even if you pronounce your words a little weird."

"Im not kojuro" Masamune laughed "Well to me you're pronouncing words strangely, so it has to be the language changes a little over time" Masamune said with a smile

"You are kinda using what my world refers to as 'formal talk'. You're all formal with your words, but i guess it really shows the time difference between us." Hikari smiled, as they got closer to the bathroom.

"Ah, I suppose" Masamune chuckled "Well the bathroom is probably there by the slight decoration pattern here"

"Don't worry. I'll be right out." Hikari smiled, going into the door labeled for 'women'.

"Sounds like you've made a new friend, Masamune." Kojuro grinned, leaning against the wall to wait.

Masamune waved back with a smile. Then looked at kojuro "I do try to make friends, plus she's from a different time of japan! it's really cool." Masamune said excitedly "And she knows more than we do so it's nice to get along with her as well"

"You sure you're not just growing your own ego hearing about yourself?" Kojuro chuckled. "She's a good person. A bit naive, but a good person. She reminds me of Yuki, kind of."

"Im sure! Yeah, maybe that's why we found her in Yuki's room. But it does make me hope everyone else is alright." Masamune said closing his eye as he leaned against the wall behind kojuro. All of a sudden, there was a loud gunshot, and a feminine scream from the girl's bathroom. "Hikari!" Masamune shouted his eye flicking open as he pushed off the wall. Kojuro gasped and gripped his swords, shoving into the girl's bathroom. Inside was Hikari with a large black mist around her, flowing a straight path up her nose and mouth, the gun on the floor next to her. Masamune peeked in from behind Kojuro. Hikari was gasping for air as the mist kept going into her airways, like it was trying to suffocate her. Running forward, Kojuro gripped HIkari, trying to pull her away, as the mist suddenly rushed inside her, and she coughed out "Run!", Before bursting into bloody bits, and the mist appeared where her body had been and started to try to do the same to Kojuro. Kojuro managed to hold his nose closed and kept his mouth closed, swiping with one sword and forcing the mist to take the form of a tall shadowy figure. Kojuro took out his second sword, releasing his nose and charged at the figure, slicing it again and making it hiss as it disappeared into mist and flew out the door, leaving Kojuro and masamune alone in the girls bathroom, with what was left of Hikari splattered all around the room. Masamune walked over to what was left of Hikari "Hikari…" Masamune said dropping down on his knees. Kojuro let out an unsteady breath, as he wiped the blood off his front. Tears started to form on Masamune's face as he looked at the bloody bits. Kojuro wiped his face as a few tears started to form, washing off the blood from his face. Masamune was now just staring and with tears flowing down his face but didn't make a sound as he just sat there. Bending down, Kojuro picked up the phone from where it had hit him and landed at his feet, just sitting there with it. "Kojuro" Masamune said weakly

Kojuro looked up, not even stopping the tears anymore as they left clean stains down his cheek, in contrast with the rest of his face.

"We can't let this happen to anyone, No one goes anywhere without someone else" Masamune said as he stood up.

"yes sir." Kojuro mumbled, still a bit in shock from Hikari dying right in front of him.

Masamune started to walk to the door. Giving a shaky breath, Kojuro put the phone in his pocket and turned to follow Masamune.

"So…. Hikari said where you feel dread is where the exits are. And we have to solve some kind of puzzle to open it to go to another version of the castle where someone else is." Masamune said softly "So we know where the exit is we just have to figure out what the puzzle is" Masamune said shaking his head. Kojuro just silently pulled out his map and looked for the exit.

"Theres got to be some kind of clue to what this puzzle is somewhere" Masamune said a he took a deep breath in and out.

"I assume the door is locked. i guess our priority is finding the key. maybe the infirmary has clues." Kojuro said, his voice shaky.

"Any place could have a clue we just have to work fast we don't know what the others are going through right now" Masamune said in a low but commanding tone.

"She mentioned that the longer you take, the more memories you start to lose, and you'll start to go crazy. If we're going to get out of here, we have to work quick." Kojuro mumbled, looking at the map, barely able to focus as every part of him wanted to break down and cry right now.

"I know it's hard but we have to press on for her kojuro" Masamune said softly.

"I-I've never had anyone die in my arms before…" Kojuro mumbled, still looking in shock at his blood covered front.

"It's painful I know especially when there blood is still on you, Come one you said there was a change of cloths in the barracks right?" Masamune said looking at kojuro.

"Y-yeah…" Kojuro mumbled, trying to snap himself out of his shock and focus on the job in front of him.

"We can get you changed into them hopefully and when we get the chance clean off the blood on your normal ones" Masamune said calmly

"Yes." Kojuro said, hardening his voice and trying to look a little stronger than he was feeling. Taking a deep breath, Kojuro picked his head up a bit, and tried to look as stern as he could as he followed Masamune. down the hall past the 'schoolroom', the dread spell made him feel a little weak, combined with the shock and grief of Hikari's death. The two walked silently to the barracks, and were quiet as Kojuro found the spare clothes and started changing.

"How do you do it? How are you so calm after.. that?" Kojuro finally spoke up, looking at Masamune as his eyes threatened to spill over with tears again as he sat weakly next to the skeleton from earlier.

"I just tell myself i have to stay strong and continue on. That they wouldn't want me sad so I keep strong" Masamune said softly

"I… i see. You're right. She wouldn't want us moping. but to think just a moment before she was laughing and giggling as she was telling you all about yourself." Kojuro mumbled, wiping his face of blood with one of the blankets. "And then we told her we'd protect her… then that thing just came in and… " Kojuro fought the urge to empty his stomach right there.

"I know, It is hard to keep it together but we have to. Your all changed up and such, we have to figure out this puzzle and move on" Masamune said "well keep Hikari in our hearts and memory as long as we can" Masamune said holding a hand to his chest.

"And now she's truly with us everywhere… now that her blood is stuck in my coat." Kojuro mumbled, using the bedsheet to wipe the blood off the armor and the leather of the jacket, and removing his weapons belt from the coat and taking various things like the map out and putting them into the pants.

"I guess we'll go check out the infirmary, since we've got a key for it." Kojuro sighed, putting the chestplate back on and buttoning the coat around his neck, and heading for the door.

Masamune followed solemnly. Kojuro walked towards the 'schoolroom', his back unusually stiff as he kept a straight posture, heading for the stairs. The two walked down the stairs, heading back for the hall where Yukimura's room was, and heading towards where the creeping feeling of dread was coming from.

"I wonder what the others are doing right now. They're all probably just as stuck in this as we are." Kojuro spoke up, taking a glance at Masamune behind him. "Motochika and Mori are probably fighting over every little thing, if they're stuck together." Kojuro chuckled softly, trying to ignore the overwhelming dread feeling as they stopped in front of the door labeled 'infirmary'.

"'m not liking the smell coming out of this room. I'm smelling rotting meat. You smell it too?" Kojuro asked, taking a big sniff of the air.

"Yha, I don't like it" Masamune replied.

"Well.. let's see what nasty present we've been left this time." Kojuro muttered, pulling out the infirmary key and unlocking the door. The inside was pretty normal looking, aside from a rotting skeleton, with some of it's meat still clinging to it's bones as it had a huge hole in it's skull.

"There's the source of our stink." Kojuro held his nose, going close to the skeleton on his way towards some of the medicine cabinets. "Bandages… alcohol… water. Lot's of pills in here." Kojuro looked through the medicine cabinets for any healing supplies he could take with him.

"I don't like this room very much kojuro get what you need and we need to look around for some kind of problem in this castle."

"Would be nice if we could just be handed the key and told to get out." Kojuro said, grabbing a medicine kit and attaching it to his belt. "But no, we gotta sit through cryptic 'solve the puzzle' stuff." Kojuro muttered, around the room for any hints.

"Yha that would be nice, but that would be too easy" Masamune sighed.

"By this point, i wouldn't mind something being easy." Kojuro muttered, pulling a page out of a drawer and reading it. "Oh hey, another 'faculty and staff' notice."

"really, maybe it has some kind of hint, what does it say?" Masamune asked.

"It says 'dear faculty and staff of the Date household. In light of the recent event of the murders of masters Yukimura, Ieyasu, & Motochika, we would like to alert everyone to be on their guards, and keep a close eye out for any suspicious figures." Kojuro read, his eyebrow raising at the mentions of the three.

"Yuki, chika & Ieyasu … murdered." Masamune said with a scared and shocked voice

"There's more. 'We would like particular attention on the cooks, seeing as they were the last to see the three, and are the prime suspects in this case." Kojuro read the next page.

Masamune gulped "So ignore it, but we already went to Yuki's room. We never looked around, we haven't gone to the guest rooms where Chika and Ieyasu stay, when they're over. Those rooms may have a clue. Same with the kitchen seeing as the suspects are the cooks. Right?" Masamune said breathing deeply in and out trying to calm himself.

"Keep in mind, this world is run by a spirit that likes to break people's will and spirit for it's own fun. We know they aren't really dead. So it looks like there's a hint or a clue in each of their rooms, and the kitchen has something for us too." Kojuro nodded, folding the paper and putting it into his pocket for later.

Masamune nodded "There safe with someone else and they are working just as hard to escape" Masamune sighed and looked at kojuro "let's go to the rooms for the clue's first, im not really in the mood to see anymore notes like that right now." Masamune said softly. Kojuro nodded and took out his map, looking around for Ieyasu, Motochika, and the kitchens.

"Ieyasu, Motochika, and Yukimura's rooms are all in the same hall, thankfully. And the kitchen is attached to the… dining room. Where it is collapsed." Kojuro looked troubled at how they would get into the kitchen with the dining room floor gone.

"There's got to be another way in to there then but first let's check the rooms" Masamune said calmly this time.

"For now, dining room is the only way in. But maybe we'll get something as soon as we make some progress." Kojuro said, putting the map away and heading out into the hall and walking towards where the three guest rooms were. Stopping in front of a door where Ieyasu had once carved his crest into the door frame to 'mark the room as his', Kojuro slowly opened the door revealing Ieyasu's neat and tidy room. Masamune had followed kojuro and sighed slightly at the carved crest.

"Ieyasu? Oh i swear if there's an Ieyasu ghost in here i won't be able to sleep for years." Kojuro called into the room, muttering the last part. there was no response, and Kojuro gave a small relieved sigh as he stepped into the room, immediately heading for the drawers. Masamune hung out in the hall watching kojuro look around the room. There was a brief cold feeling on on his shoulder, like a hand of ice had tapped him on the the shoulder. Masamune shivered at the cold feeling, he gulped before turning his head to look at the area where he felt cold. He came face to face with a glowing, blue, grinning Ieyasu, whose mouth was all cut up like someone had tried to take out his tongue through his cheeks. Glad to have attention, the ghost Ieyasu waved at him happily, holding something behind his see through body. Masamune heart rate increased as so his breath did. Ieyasu kept his happy smile, as he revealed a paper and a key in his hand, looking blissfully ignorant of his current ghost state. Masamune weakly smiled and pointed at the paper and key and at himself. Ieyasu nodded, opening his mouth in a smile,and unintentionally showing off his severed tongue, as he held the paper out to Masamune, but held onto the key.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Help from friends?

Masamune gulped and took the paper shakily and looked at the paper as he read it silently. 'Victim report: Ieyasu Tokugawa: was found with a missing tongue, and is assumed to have died due to blood loss, or choking on his own blood. It is unknown where the missing tongue is, but there is a suspicion that one of the cooks may know, seeing as the head chef in particular seems to have changed behavior following the death of Master Ieyasu.' He read silently, with Ieyasu still looking as cheerful as ever as he read.

"Get… tongue… back…." Ieyasu tried to say, putting the key in Masamune's hand.

Masamune nodded "of course"

"I… give.. key… to … exit…"Ieyasu gave a little clap at his own ability to talk, and smiled as Masamune agreed to get his tongue back. "Exit… have… 3 ... keys… Chika… and… yuki… have other…. two…"

"Thanks" Masamune said with a smile "I'll get your tongue back i promise Ieyasu" Masamune said with determination. Ieyasu's face lit up in excitement, and the ghost did a bit of a happy dance. Well, more like he started floating a bit as he clapped happily. "Friend's forever, and friend help eachother out" Masamune said saying the phrase that Ieyasu had said that morning. Ieyasu's face lit up in excitement at the words, and he looked like he had something he wanted to say, but his lack of a tongue wouldn't allow him to say it.

"Masamune… brother.. to… me…" Ieyasu said cheerfully. "Masamune… will… help… living.. me.. escape?"

"Ieyasu is like a brother to me as well" Masamune said happily "Of course we'll all get out together I promise I will do everything I can" Masamune said with a nodded.

"Ghost… Ieyasu… been here… so… long. Want… release…" Ieyasu looked sadly at Masamune.

"Don't worry i'll do everything I can to help out my brother" Masamune said happily and with determination

Ieyasu grinned and went into his room, sitting down quietly on the bed as he watched Kojuro still looking around for evidence.

"Kojuro don't freak out but I did find the key, ugh thanks to ….. Um Ieyasu's ghost." Masamune said trying to figure out how to say it.

"Very funny Masa-" Kojuro turned around,and nearly looked like he was going to pass out as he saw ghost Ieyasu sitting on the bed cheerfully.

"Hi!" Ieyasu grinned, waving at Kojuro. Kojuro stared back, unable to form words for the situation, and Ieyasu started to look a bit uncomfortable as he started to become a bit more transparent out of embarrassment.

"Kojuro please don't flip it's still the same ieyasu we know, But he said that he's still alive!" Masamune said happily.

"Living you is still alive? How is he-er, you?" Kojuro asked, still looking at the ghost warily as he waited for the ghost to suddenly turn evil any minute.

"Alive! Mit… su..nari… and… me… still… unconscious…" Ieyasu smiled, adjusting so he was crosslegged.

"Are you too safe where you are?" Masamune asked worriedly.

"Don't… know…" Ieyasu shrugged. "Nothing… attack… though…"

"We need to hurry kojuro, Ieyasu said the other two keys are in Yuki's and Chika's rooms" Masamune said hurriedly putting the key Ieyasu gave him in his pocket "Remember Hikari said some spirits are good, Ieyasu here must be! Also….." Masamune started out really determined then went kinda sad looking at the victim report.

"Hikari… nice.. girl.. She ...not… run.. away… like rest. She… Not.. scared." Ieyasu smiled at the memory of meeting Hikari. "But.. She.. dead now. Bad… spirit… kill… her.." Ieyasu's blue glow started to turn red in anger. "Bad… spirit… unfair… unjust…"

Masamune shuttered from the memory still in his head "Hikari, i'm sorry" Masamune said sadly clenching his fist and shook his head "I can't let anyone get hurt like that" Masamune whimpered sadly.

"Free… ghosts… bad… spirit.. have...no … power. Kill… bad.. spirit." Ieyasu growled, his blue aura now a violent burning red.

"We feel the same Ieyasu, but how do we kill an evil spirit?" Masamune growled

"Free…. ghosts. We… fight.. bad… spirit. You...kill it."Ieyasu pointed at himself, turning his aura back to blue.

"With our sword? Or something else?" Masamune asked worriedly

"You… kill.. it. With.. sword." Ieyasu nodded, giving a comforting smile.

Masamune nodded "Understood, so first, Find key's in Yuki and Chika's rooms, then get to next version on castle. Which version is your tongue though that's the thing" Masamune said trying to make a list of what to do.

"This… one. Find… our… body parts… and we give …. you… keys." Ieyasu said, walking up to Kojuro and looking around in his pockets.

"What he means, shortie, is that when you find our missing parts, we'll give you the keys to the exit." Masamune felt a familiar cold pressure on top of his head.

"Chika, im guessing" Masamune said happily

"Who else would it be?" Motochika chuckled, turning his head to look down at Masamune, showing his good eye was missing.

Masamune looked saddened looking at Motochikas good eye missing "Ieyasu's tongue, your other eye, So Yuki's also missing a part then" Masamune said sadly.

"Yup. Refuses to come out of his room to see anyone, though. Just a warning, he got the worst of the three of us." Motochikas face turned to one of pity.

"What is he missing that we have to find?" masamune asked preparing for the worst.

"Well for starters he got a haircut, which he sadly has to keep in the afterlife. And he's… uh… missing an arm." Motochika rubbed his own arm at the thought of losing a whole arm.

"So his arm. so that hair was his?" Masamune asked a little worried

"Don't… forget… his… heart…" Ieyasu added.

"Oh yeah… I'm trying to forget that part, Ieyasu." Motochika growled.

"Just… helping…" Ieyasu gave a gurgle that sounded like he was trying to laugh.

"The organs one might be Yuki's heart then!" Masamune said looking over at kojuro.

"I don't care about the arm. I'd like my hair and heart back though, if you don't mind." Yukimura came through the wall behind Kojuro, sitting calmly next to Ieyasu. His hair was cut extremely short, with very little left except for the top of his head, and his usual jacket flopped uselessly where his arm would be. But his chest had a huge gaping hole, where you could see where the heart was supposed to go.

"Don't worry Yuki I think I know where they are, well have to look for Chika and Ieyasu's well have to really look for sadly" Masamune said with a nod as he looked at kojuro.

"We… come.. along…" Ieyasu offered, standing from the bed.

"Eh, sure. Why not. I haven't gone wandering in a while. Being blind kind of makes it hard being a ghost who can go through walls." Motochika shrugged.

"Well to the school room right kojuro that's where the organs and hair were. You can keep a hand on my shoulder or head for guidance Chika" Masamune said happily

"How sweet of ya." Motochika chuckled, putting a hand on Masamune's head.

"You two are leaving me here?" Yukimura whined.

"Well then come along, if you're so lonely." Motochika laughed.

"Oh alright." Yukimura grumbled, getting up, putting a hand to where his hair was messed up and looking very disgruntled with the hairstyle. Ieyasu gave a little clap as Yukimura joined them.

"Okay I feel alot better with you guys around, come one kojuro i'm not leaving you anywhere like we agreed no one leave anyone alone" Masamune said towards kojuro.

Kojuro joined them and walked uncomfortably as Ieyasu stepped next to him, smiling happily to have all of his friends back.

"Off… we… go!" Ieyasu called, grinning as he pointed forward.

"You said it!" Motochika grinned, ruffling Masamune's hair.

Masamune laughed a little happy to be with all his friend again even if they were spirits but he knew they were alive.

"So.. Motochika, Yukimura. Do you two know the state of your living selves?" Kojuro asked.

"I'm stuck with Mori. Ugh. We're getting nowhere." Motochika reported, his voice disgusted at the idea of being stuck with Mori.

"I'm alive, though unconscious, at the moment." Yukimura replied, looking a bit worried for his living self.

"It's okay we'll be there as soon as we can for both of you Ieyasu and Yuki, Chika you can survive being with mori till we get there" Masamune said worriedly.

"I would, if he'd stop being such a snob and work with me." Motochika complained.

"That's just how he is, so Ieyasu is with mitsunari, Chika is with mori, So yuki I hope your with Sasuke and not on your own" Masamune said worriedly.

"I wouldn't count on it. I haven't even woken up yet, so i don't know if i'm on my own or not" Yukimura said.

"I hope you're not alone everyone else has someone" Masamune said looking a tad bit down as they walked to the schoolroom.

"I can handle myself, Masamune. I'm not that helpless." Yukimura reminded him, walking a bit ahead of the rest of them. "Besides, i'm in my own house, in my version. I'll be fine!"

"And i'm in mine yet it's changed and new rooms. I just worry for my friend safety. so wait if Yuki's in his then what about you two?" Masamune asked looking at Motochika & Ieyasu.

"My boat, of course." Motochika said proudly.

"My … house." Ieyasu nodded in agreement.

"So see. We're all fine." Yukimura said.

"I hope so" Masamune sighed "So were all in familiar grounds but they are probably different in a way. Hm.. so diffrent versions are also different areas huh?" Masamune said trying to figure out something.

"So different versions, yet all of them are home to each of us." Motochika said, tapping his fingers on Masamune's head as he tried to put together the connection.

"Maybe it's about trying to break each of us by showing us familiar stuff." Yukimura offered. "and then twisting it so that it's a darker and creepier version of something we once were familiar with."

Masamune nodded "of what i've seen i can't go against that logic" Masamune shrugged.

"But why make something so complex just to scare us? Why not just show us our worst fears, and be done with it? Why make this complex world?" Yukimura grumbled.

"It… likes… seeing… suffering.." Ieyasu replied, putting a comforting hand on Yukimura's shoulder. Yukimura seemed to calm down under Ieyasu's touch, and returned to a cheerful blue color. Kojuro and Ieyasu climbed up the stairs to the school room, and Yukimura glowed a bit brighter in excitement, lighting up the stairway in a soft blue light.

Masamune followed after them smiling as Yukimura seemed happy.

"Finally, i won't be stuck with this humiliating haircut!" Yukimura cheered, his ghostly voice echoing a bit off the walls.

"That's what you're worried about? Not your heart, but your hair?" Motochika looked at Yukimura disapprovingly. "Talk about vanity!"

"You're saying that because you can't see it, Chika. Trust me. It's pretty bad." Yukimura growled. Ieyasu put his hand on Yukimura's shoulder again, calming him, and glaring at Motochika.

"No… arguments.. in… front… of… friends." Ieyasu warned, narrowing his eyes at both of them. Yukimura cowered a bit at Ieyasu's glare, and Motochika went silent. As they got closer to the schoolroom, Yukimura waked a bit ahead of the rest of the group, kneeling at the pile of his hair. picking up the pile in his arms, the pile turned transparent, and disappeared, reappearing as the familiar ponytail on his head. Masamune smiled seeing that his friend now looked a little more like himself. "Now to see if any of these organ is your heart, who knows we might find Ieyasu's tongue!" Masamune said happily

"Or my eye." Motochika chuckled. Yukimura walked around the room, opening jars one by one and looking into them, looking disgusted as he found a few other organs. Finally, he stopped at one jar, and opened it up, pulling out a fleshy, still bleeding heart.

"Right!" Masamune said joining Yukimura in looking through the jars hoping to find the other missing parts.

"Hey, your heart isn't burning." Motochika chuckled, poking yukimura's heart.

"Ha ha. very funny." Yukimura rolled his eyes and held the heart, sighing in relief as the wound in his chest healed, only leaving behind a scar in his chest.

"You.. should… smile.. more… Yuki. Frowning… Doesn't.. suit… you." Ieyasu laughed. Yukimura's face turned a darker blue, like he was blushing.

"Guys! Not in front of Masamune." Yukimura grumbled, making both Ieyasu & Motochika laugh more.

"Well he's not wrong" Masamune said blushing a little bit still looking throught the jars.

"Masamune! Not you too!" Yukimura started to become more transparent, like he was trying to hide.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 - Escape

"Found… Chika… eye…" Ieyasu said, pulling one jar out of a cabinet and pulling out an eyeball.

"Oooh! Give it here!" Motochika got up eagerly, holding his hands out for the eyeball. Ieyasu put the eye in Motochika's hands and watched as the eye reappeared in Motochika's socket. With a few blinks, Motochika grinned as he pulled Ieyasu into a hug, his aura going super bright and lighting up the room.

"Thanks Ieyasu! And you too, Masamune!" Motochika grinned, releasing Ieyasu and pulling Masamune into a hug.

Masamune laughed "No problem Chika" Masamune managed to wheeze out.

"And you're just as short as i remember you." Motochika chuckled, stepping back to look at him. "And you've got a bit of a serious expression there. It's a bit gloomy." Motochika took his cheeks and forced his mouth to smile.

Masamune chuckled "It is kinda hard to be all smiles here" Masamune sighed

Motochika grinned and patted his head. "You'll be alright. You got this far, didn't ya. The bad spirit wants you to be scared, so don't give it what it wants."Motochika said optimistically.

Masamune nodded "I can't let him get what he wants, definitely not after what he did" Masamune growled

"That's the spirit! Now, me and Yuki can't stay long, unfortunately. Unfinished business complete, all that. So try and keep it together, kid. Just remember, you're better than this spirit in every way. For one, you're alive." Motochika patted Ieyasu and Masamune on the head, him and Yukimura already starting to fade into transparency.

"Bye for now Yuki, Chika, i'll see you soon" Masamune said happier

"Later shortie!" Motochika winked, grinning as he disappeared.

"See you soon, Masa." Yukimura gave a little wave as he faded.

"Bye… you… two…" Ieyasu smiled as his two friends were freed. "Now… let's-" Ieyasu was cut off as another earthquake rocked the building, sending the glass jars crashing to the floor and scrambling their contents. Masamune waved bye to them and jumped away from the shelves as the earthquake started "Not this again, Kojuro, Ieyasu are you okay?" Masamune shouted

"I… am… okay." Ieyasu said, a little frightened as the glass jars had gone straight through him.

"I'm alive." Kojuro said, getting up from being knocked to the floor. "Ieyasu. Do you know anything about these earthquakes?" Kojuro asked.

"Building… is… alive. Earthquake… changes… layout. Spirit… senses you… are… getting… closer … to exit. It… wants… you… to … get… lost" Ieyasu explained, stepping away from the shelves.

"Great" Masamune sighed "So im guessing our maps no good anymore"

Ieyasu nodded his head, looking a bit sad. "Kitchen… closer.. now.. though. I… can… feel it." Ieyasu closed his eyes and sensed the changes in the building. "Come… on. I.. can.. feel.. us… getting… closer." Ieyasu opened the door to look out into the hall.

"right the report said that it was the cook that was suspected, so the kitchen is the place to look" Masamune said walking over to kojuro to help him up.

"There… is… gap… in… floor. You… need to.. cross. I… not… strong.. enough… to lift… both… over." Ieyasu said, standing by the door, a ghostly spear appearing in his hand. "we… use.. cabinet." Ieyasu walked over to the cabinet Kojuro had moved earlier, and lifted it with the greatest of ease, as if the cabinet weighed nothing more than a feather to him.

Kojuro watched Ieyasu in shock as he walked out the door with the cabinet under his arm, and the there was the sound of loud banging on wood outside.

"I guess being a ghost makes you a lot stronger" Masamune smiled.

"this… normal… for… ghost." Ieyasu chuckled, motioning for the two to cross the cabinet bridge. "Can… also… fight." Ieyasu grinned, twirling his spear in his hand as he hopped over the gap.

"Cool!" Masamune smiled

"Let's… go!" Ieyasu grinned, walking ahead to where several beams collapsed. "We… Go… under.. beam. Masamune… small… enough.. to.. fit."

"But what about kojuro?" Masamune said worriedly. "I don't want to leave him"

"I… go… with… kojuro. There… room … that… go… around." Ieyasu explained calmly.

"But Masamune will be on his own!" Kojuro protested, looking very uncomfortable with this plan.

"Masamune… will… be… fine. No… other… way." Ieyasu put a hand on Kojuro's shoulder, and used his calming power to calm Kojuro down.

"I still have my swords and i'll wait for you two before I go any further" Masamune said with a nod before walking over to the door.

"Take… this.. Masamune. It.. protect… you. From.. bad… spirit." Ieyasu held out a small shiny stone for Masamune to take.

Masamune nodded and walked over to Ieyasu to take the shiny stone. As he touched it, he could feel a feeling of being protected somehow, and a calm wash over him, as his aches started to numb as he held it.

"Come… Kojuro.." Ieyasu took Kojuro's hand and led him away.

"Stay safe you two" Masamune said with a smile. Ieyasu looked back at Masamune and smiled reassuringly, patting Kojuro's back as he comforted him. Soon they were gone, and Masamune was left alone in the dark hallway with the stone.

"So let's keep this thing safe, but I have to get out of here over the bridge, come on be brave for kojuro and the others. Being alone isn't to bad right?" Masamune said sadly, heading back down the hallway over the cabinet bridge to look for the way around. Even with the protected feeling from the stone, Masamune shivered as he felt more vulnerable than ever.

"I don't like this, I feel so ….. Open, like Exposed just feels bad." Masamune said looking around still. As he got closer to what looked like some sort of vent, or a hole in the wall, he started to get the familiar dread feeling. He stopped to crouch down and look through the hole, and was surprised to find it pitch black inside. ' _I guess this is where i gotta go, huh.'_ Masamune gulped as he looked into the tunnel. Masamune gulped as he started to remove the vent cover. ' _What if there's the bad spirit, or a bad ghost in there. Or dead bodies...'_ Masamune shivered as he put the vent cover aside and started to climb in. The air in the vent was super cold, but didn't smell like rotting, at least. He grew even more nervous as he reached a part that had branching vent tunnels, and debated which way to go. ' _Okay, left, right, or straight…'_ Masamune looked down nervously at each dark tunnel. The stone glowed a small blue aura, offering very little light.

"Which way should I go" Masamune grumbled worriedly. "If I make the wrong decision something could happen to me and I couldn't save everyone else." Masamune whined at the fear of not saving his friends. Taking a deep breath, he raised the stone to light up each tunnel, and shivered as the tunnel's air grew near freezing. "Right looks the safest…" Masamune mumbled, heading down the right tunnel, as there was less freezing air this way. he grew relieved as he saw a vent grate up ahead. "looks like i made the right choice after all." Masamune sighed in relief as he kicked the grate open and stepped out into the repaired Dining hall. "I guess the earthquake's or spirit also fix things up?" Masamune said remembering that the whole dining room had collapsed in. Attached to the dining room, the kitchen door was wide open, with the smell of rotting meat filling the dining room. Masamune startled as he heard the sound of fighting suddenly coming from the kitchen. Masamune quickly moved to the wall and sneaked over to the door. Peeking in, he could see Kojuro and Ieyasu fighting the giant dark figure from earlier, with Ieyasu standing defensively in front of Kojuro.

"Give… tongue… back!" Ieyasu hissed, stabbing at the dark figure and making it hiss as it was hit.

Masamune gulped and creeped into the kitchen ' _like stealing candy from the cooks, quiet and swift, I just have to grab Ieyasu's tongue then run for it'_ Masamune gave a slight breath in and out as he kept close to the walls and shadows. Ieyasu growled as the figure sliced into his shoulder, making the aura around the wound turn black and slowly start creeping over the rest of Ieyasu's body. "You… not… control… me!" Ieyasu yelled, spearing the figure through the gut and fighting to keep from being controlled by the spirit. Kojuro took this chance to leap forward and slice at the figure's neck, spurting actual blood as it was cut. Masamune carefully snuck around to where he was behind the figure but still against the wall and in the shadow ' _I have to be careful Ieyasu and kojuro are fighting this thing'_

Kojuro saw him in the shadows, and looked even more frightened as Masamune was stuck behind the figure.

Masamune notice Kojuro look more frightened as he put a finger to his lips and then made an X with his arms and pointed at the figure hoping Koujro would catch the hint to stay quiet about him and just block and not attack. Kojuro nodded, and turned his attention back on the figure, slicing at it again, and was met with the shadow figure creating a sword for itself and meeting Kojuro in a sword lock.

Masamune took this chance to sneak quietly up and took the tongue and ran for the door. Ieyasu saw him run, and took the chance to stab the figure in the back as he yelled for Masamune to keep running, and that he and Kojuro would finish this thing off. Kojuro took advantage of Ieyasu's stab, and overpowered the sword lock as he stabbed his sword right through the figure's head, making it scream as it started to disappear. Masamune ran all the way to the dining room door and panted a little then realized he was holding a tongue feeling a little queasy. Kojuro and Ieyasu came out of the kitchen, both panting, as half of Ieyasu's aura was black and the other was a bright blue. Masamune looked at the two with a smile.

"You two okay?" Masamune asked

"No wounds on me. Ieyasu though…" Kojuro looked over at Ieyasu with concern, as he just smiled cheerfully.

"Spirit… try… to… make.. me.. hurt… friends. But… i … not… want… to.. hurt.. friends." Ieyasu explained, walking up to Masamune and looking at the tongue eagerly.

Masamune handed Ieyasu the tongue "I'm glad you didn't" Masamune smiled

Ieyasu took the tongue, holding it close as the black started to recede, and the wound closed itself. Ieyasu had a look of relief as the tongue disappeared.

"It's been too long since i've been able to talk properly." Ieyasu said, testing out the feeling of finally having a tongue again.

"Im glad now you sound more you" Masamune chuckled. Ieyasu grinned and gave him a big hug, squishing Masamune in his arms.

"You mean i didn't sound like me before?" Ieyasu asked, grinning. "And, as promised, the keys to the exit." Ieyasu released Masamune, holding out three keys in his hands.

Masamune gigled "Thanks Ieyasu" Masamune said taking the keys

"No problem, man!" Ieyasu chuckled, already starting to disappear. "The exit is just down the hallway. Kojuro can show you the way."

"See you soon, Thanks for all the help" Masamune said happily.

"Try not to freak out too much when you see your ghost self." Ieyasu chuckled.

"Myself, Well I already heard how i'm gonna die so I guess it's not that scary, right" Masamune said awkwardly.

"Ah… well, let's say you're missing a part that makes you a little creepy looking." Ieyasu chuckled, finally fading away.

"Really?" Masamune said sadly.

"So that's the end of that." Kojuro sighed, already missing the comforting feel of Ieyasu's aura. "Don't worry! Maybe we'll see Motochika, or Ieyasu, or Yukimura in the next version." Kojuro said, trying to comfort Masamune.

"Yha. hopefully. Well you lead the way" Masamune said trying to sound happy.

"Right this way, Lord Masamune." Kojuro said cheerfully, leading the way out. Masamune walked right by him. Kojuro led him to a door he recognized as the entranceway in the normal house. There were three padlocks, each with Ieyasu's, Motochika's, and Yukimura's crest.

"So each key goes with the crest, and then we can help the others" Masamune said taking out the keys looking and seeing each crest carved in the keys "Yuki's with Yuki's crest. Chika's with Chika's crest. And Ieyasu's with Ieyasu's crest" Masamune said matching each key with the crest lock. Kojuro pushed open the door to reveal it led outside, and in the pouring rain was a pathway that led to a single canteen on a table. Masamune walked over to the canteen looking at it. It was rather plain looking, but clearly held something important inside. Kojuro walked over and opened it up, seeing a glowing blue liquid inside, and underneath the canteen was a bracelet, like the one used in the friendship charm. Masamune picked up the bracelet

"What's this doing here, didn't Yuki have it on?" Masamune asked looking at it.

"Maybe it's a hint of who we're meeting next?" Kojuro suggested, taking a small sip of the glowing blue liquid.

"Maybe" Masamune said putting the bracelet in his pocket. "Any good?" Masamune said looking at kojuro. Kojuro gagged on the taste, handing the canteen to him while coughing.

"Well that's ….. trusting" Masamune said as he cautiously tilted the canteen to his mouth. Kouro started to look a bit woozy, and swayed on his feet. "not… again.." he muttered as he fell to the ground.

Masamune felt a little bit bad seeing kojuro sway but took a sip. He held back the urge to spit it out but then sat it back down on the table "Just don't fall like last time" Masamune chuckled a little worried as he sat down. Kojuro fell to his knees, and his head fell limply forward as he started to fall asleep. Masamune moved and caught kojuro "Sometimes you make me feel like the responsible one kojuro" Masamune laughed as the sleepy feeling washed over him again. The two of them held each other as they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 5 - Motochika and Mori (god end)_

Motochika gave a small groan as he shoved whoever was on top of him aside. ' _Damn, this is worse than all those hangovers i've had with the boys.'_ Motochika groaned as he opened his eye to see he was on the floor in his quarters on the ship. At a glance, he looked to see who had been laying on top of him, and growled when he saw he was stuck with Mori.

"Oi! Sunny! Get up, ya lout." Motochika gave a kick to Mori's side, getting up. "Sunny? You alive?" Motochika asked after a moment.

There was a slight hiss from Mori as he started to wake up. Motochika crawled over and poked Mori in the cheeks. Mori growled slapping away Motochika's hand as he sat up. Mori groaned as he opened his eyes seeing that he wasn't in his room or in a bed for a fact.

"Oh great. You're alive. For a second there i thought i was waking up with a dead body." Motochika sighed in relief.

"It would be better than being with you" Mori grumbled "Where am I anyways" Mori looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"From the looks of things… we're on my ship. In my room. And everything's all wrecked, not that that's anything new. And my organ's missing.. hey wait…" Motochika said, looking around at his ship. From the sound of things from the windows, they were at sea, but his ship was pretty much a shipwreck.

"Oh dear god, im stuck with you in your stupid ship" Mori growled standing up and dusting off his clothes

"Hey! Don't call her stupid. Don't listen to him, baby. You're beautiful." Motochika said softly, patting the floorboards.

Mori sighed "This place is a mess, don't you ever clean up" Mori said with disgust looking at the room.

"Actually, from the state of things, she shouldn't even be seaworthy. Usually she's shiny and clean." Motochika said, inspecting the wrecked state of the room.

"Then we shouldn't be sailing if by your words 'shouldn't even be seaworthy'" Mori said looking out the cabin door

"Better question is why are we even sailing in the first place. We were at Masamune's house, last i remember." Motochika said, standing up and walking to the door. "And where are my boys…" He muttered, confused by the abandoned state of the hallway.

"We might as well look around and find out these questions" Mori said walking out the door.

"First good piece of advice you've given, sunny." Motochika said, slightly confused as he realized the ship wasn't swaying like it usually would.

Mori scoffed as he looked around at the hallway "This isn't possible by the state of this ship we shouldn't even be floating out here" Mori said inspecting the horrible state of the ship.

"You're right. Any why isn't the ship swaying? Even if it is in a state of barely being seaworthy, we'd still be swaying on the ocean. So how are we completely still?" Motochika muttered, noticing the walls were strangely covered in barnacles and seaweed.

"I don't know, for once. This just isn't possible." Mori muttered looking confused for the first time ever.

"Hey, you remember that charm we all did? Well… what if it's some sort of curse?" Motochika said, sounding like he was onto something.

Mori gave a sound of disgust at the mention of the charm "You might be right, but I want to see where we are going suposively. Where is an exit to the deck?" Mori said with a growl

"and i want to find out where my boys are and who gave the order to sail." Motochika growled. "Should be right down this hallway- wait… the stairs should be right ahead!" Motochika looked past Mori, confused to see the spot where the stairs usually were was just more hallway.

"Shouldn't you know your own ship!" Mori snapped angrily

"I do… This thing.. It may look like my ship, but this isn't the ship i know." Motochika said, sounding confused as he looked around the hallway for anything familiar.

Mori sighed as he continued to walk down the hallway "We need to find some kind of exit in here I refuse to be left away from natural light" Mori scoffed

"We agree at last." Motochika muttered, walking down the narrow hallway. Looking up he could see cracks in the ceiling, revealing dark stormy sky. "there you go. Some natural light."

Mori rolled his eyes "what do you mean?" Mori said continuing to walk straight not caring to make sure Motochika was behind him.

"there's cracks in the ceiling. Looks like it's going to rain." Motochika mumbled, following Mori as he habitually inspected the damage to his ship, scowling at all the cracks and splintering.

Mori sighed ' _Even the sun wishes not to be seen'_ Mori thought as was looking for some kind of exit.

Motochika spotted a door up ahead in a turn of the hallway, and pushed past Mori curiously. Mori growled as he was pushed aside but sighed as Motochika walked over to a door. "If it's not an exit I have no use for it" Mori said walking up to Motochika.

"We won't know till we look." Motochika mumbled, opening the door to reveal the armory. "Now this is weird. The armory should be down in the hull." Motochika muttered, walking in and looking around for anything of use.

"As you said this isn't your ship, it just looks like it" Mori grumbled as he stood in the doorway.

Motochika gave a small shriek of fear, and stumbled back over a spare cannon, landing hard on his back.

Mori was startled by the shriek as he looked over at Motochika. "What was that all about?!" Mori grumbled angrily.

"There's a skeleton!" Motochika said, his voice filled with fear. "Right there!" He pointed behind a shelf where a bunch of cannonballs were.

Mori sighed as he walked into the armory and over where Motochika was pointing "This shouldn't scare you as much as it did" Mori scoffed looking at the skeleton.

"I-is it real?" Motochika asked, getting up quickly. He avoided looking at the ancient armored skeleton, especially the giant hole in it's head.

Mori sighed as he kneeled down next to skeleton examining it over "Yes, and there's a note" Mori said picking out the note.

"What the fuck, man…" Motochika whimpered, holding his head. "Who just leaves corpses lying around for anyone to find. That's just sick humor. What's the note say?" He whined.

Mori rolled his eyes at how childish Motochika was acting. "Why don't you read it I have no time for this nonsense" Mori said holding out the paper. Motochika snatched the paper, offended by Mori's insensitivity to his first real experience with corpses. "Sako, i'm leaving you this note, in case you end up here too. I'm sorry you have to see me this way. I cut my heels falling down some stairs, and i'm bleeding badly. It hurts, Sako. It hurts so much. I'll leave you as much information in this note as i can before i finally get to pass on. First: there is no leaving. I've tried everything, breaking the windows, leaving out the holes in the sides. But it's like there's some sort of spell that keeps me from leaving. The windows won't even crack. Two: get a weapon. and fast. There's a monster on this ship, that's hunting everyone it traps here. Three: There are ghosts who will either help you or try to kill you on this ship. The good ones glow a light blue, while the bad ones are a bright red, and flicker like fire." Motochika read aloud.

"No escape? Then I will make one, I am not staying here with the likes of you. Monster? tsk nothing I can't handle." Mori said walking towards the door.

"Didn't you hear the note, Sunny. The windows don't break, or even open. And the holes have a spell that keeps you from leaving through them. I'm going to bet we can't even jump off the deck either!" Motochika said, walking after him. "And besides, how do you expect to fight ghosts?"

"I heard and understood clearly, but I am determined not to be stuck here with you." Mori scoffed "There not that much different from pawns" Mori said walking out the door to and down the hallway again

"Yeah, not much different. Aside from being transparent, immune to physical contact, can appear and disappear, oh! And walk through walls and float." Motochika argued sarcastically, following Mori closely as his fear already started to set in. "At least i agree with you on the need to get out part. If there's a way to get in here, there's got to be a way out." Motochika said, taking a deep breath. "Dammit. if only we'd never done that stupid charm, we wouldn't be in this mess…"

"Just stereotypes have you ever meet an actual ghost?" Mori scoffed "Of course there is. I never wanted to take part in it in the first place, till your ridiculous friend forced me too" Mori growled

"Nobody forced you to do it. Hell, i only did it to make Yukimura feel better, and to keep Masamune from being mad at me later" Motochika grumbled, feeling defensive of Masamune. "No, i haven't met a ghost, nor do i wish to. But i've seen way too many legends come true to trust that this whole ghost thing is ridiculous."

Mori sighed "If only I hadn't been talking with Mitsunari then I wouldn't have been dragged here." Mori grumbled "Your way to superstitious" Mori said rolling his eyes.

"That superstition has kept me alive, thank you very much!" Motochika snapped. "What's with you and Mitsunari anyway. You two butt buddies or what?" Motochika teased.

Mori sighed "We are simply allies!" Mori snapped.

"So you say." Motochika chuckled. "Don't worry. We all know what's really going on in you two's head." Motochika laughed. "Watch your step." He said, pulling Mori back by his shirt as they reached a spot of collapsed floor.

Mori growled as he was yanked back by Motochika. "Keep your hands off of me!" Mori shouted

Motochika let go, frowning. "That's gratitude! Yeah, next time i'll let you walk straight into a hole and possibly kill yourself." Motochika growled, pointing at the collapsed floor.

Mori scoffed and kept quite.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 - The encounters

Motochika released him and inspected the hole, looking for some way to cross. Mori looked away from Motochika and looked around the hallway. Motochika gave a sigh and rubbed his fingers to his forehead, already feeling a headache come on as one problem after another piled up. Sighing to relieve the stress he was under, he looked around for some sort of plank to cross with. "Oi! Make yourself useful and find us a plank to cross with." Motochika called to Mori, using his 'captain' voice. Mori glared at Motochika and rolled his eyes as he walked to find something useful. Motochika inspected the beams above the hole, wondering if he could use his anchor to swing across. Mori walked back down the hall looking for something that could be used to cross over the hole in the walkway. ' _Why do I have to be stuck with him?! Why couldn't it have been someone else I wouldn't have minded bing with anyone else but I have to be with this pirate'_ Mori thought unhappily as he walked past the armory door before stopping and turning back to it ' _This is useless making me do this, I might as well look in here as soon as I can find something to get across the sooner I can get away from him'_ Mori grumbled in his head as he opened the door. Hearing Mori walk away, Motochika pulled out his anchor, and swung it a bit before throwing it at the beam and using the chain to swing across, making a huge clanking noise in the small hallway. Mori jumped a little at the echoing sound. "Ugh it's probably just the damn pirate. Why am I being startled so easily?" Mori sighed asking himself curiously. The room suddenly got a lot colder as the light outside started to darken a bit more, with the threatening sound of thunder outside. Mori noticed the drop in temperature and darkened lighting ' _That isn't normal, but neither is this situation that I have been dropped into'_ Mori thought looking around suspiciously. Suddenly there was the click of a gun's hammer echoing through the room, making Mori tense. Mori looked to where the noise had come from and was surprised at what he saw. A gun was floating in air, locked in the firing position as there was a large black mist covering the doorway, blocking his exit. Mori looked behind him and growled "Step aside! Creature" Mori ordered as he tried to reach for a sword hanging on the wall.

With a huge bang, the pistol fired at him, missing him , thankfully. Mori had actually screamed when the gun went off and gave a sigh of relief when he saw it had missed him. Motochika heard the scream and swung across the gap with his anchor, using the momentum to run faster as he reached the room, coming at the dark mist with a huge swing of his anchor, dissolving it long enough for him to run through and come to a stop at Mori's side. Turning around with his anchor ready to attack again, the dark mist took the shape of a person, and created it's own axe out of mist to fight with.

"You're an ugly one, aren't ya!" Motochika grinned as he started to feel the thrill of battle. Mori shocked that Motochika had actually come rushing to save him shook his head and relaxed a little grabbing the sword so he would have some kind of protection. The figure came rushing at Motochika at lighting speed, and Motochika just barely stopped the blade from going through his shoulder with his anchor.

"Ya gotta do better than that!" Motochika chuckled, kicking the figure in the gut and pushing him away. Unlocking the anchor, he swung it on it's chain, flinging it straight at the figure and spearing the figure through the chest. Mori watched still trying to get over the shock of almost being dead. The figure tried to pull itself off the anchor, and Motochika yanked it towards him, kicking it straight in the chest as he ripped the anchor out, blood from the figure flying everywhere. With a hiss, the figure disappeared, leaving the two alone in the room.

"Ya alright, Sunny? It didn't hurt ya?" Motochika asked, wiping the anchor of blood.

"I'm alright" Mori said with his normal tone of voice

"Good. Nobody gets to hurt ya but me, after all." Motochika chuckled, seeing the shock Mori was still in.

Mori scoffed and glared at Motochika.

"Okay, new rule. Nobody goes off on their own." Motochika said, in a more serious tone, looking around the armory for something for Mori to better defend himself with. Digging around the back of the armory, Motochika pulled out a familiar ring blade.

"Hey, Mori? Isn't this yours?" Motochika asked, tossing him the ring blade.

"Yes, it is. What is my ring blade doing here" Mori said catching the weapon on its handles.

"Don't know. Last i remember you didn't show up with any weapons." Motochika mumbled, looking around the armory for supplies, now that he knew that there was real danger in this place. "Maybe something here wants to give you a fighting chance. Or this creature likes the thrill of fighting to kill it's prey."

"I didn't, Well whatever it is I feel safer with my own weapon than any of these" Mori said then sighed looking at Motochika."Motochika …." Mori said very quietly

"Yup?" Motochika asks, looking over his shoulder curiously.

"Nothing" Mori said joining in looking for more weapons and such.

"Okay…" Motochika chuckled, already knowing what Mori was about to say.

"You will tell no one of what happened when we get out" Mori grumbled

"Like anyone will believe me." Motochika chuckled. "i can hear it now. 'hey guys! I did a cursed charm thing where we landed in a destroyed version of the ship and fought against a monster and met ghosts!' Yeah, they totally wouldn't strip me of my rank as ship captain and lordship status for insanity.."

Mori chuckled "I wouldn't mind that then I could finally have the seto sea all to myself"

"But then you'd be going unchallenged for the rest of your days! How boring would that get." Motochika laughed. "Admit it! You love fighting me. I keep you from getting bored, and you give me an excuse to put off my paperwork a little longer"

Mori sighed at the comment of his rival putting off paperwork just to go annoy him. "You're only a pesky wasp in my way" Mori said.

"Yeah, but wasps have stingers. And they're fast, and sometimes deadly" Motochika grinned. "Besides, i thought you liked bugs. You're always going on about your plants and stuff all the time"

"I know that is why I said you are a pesky wasp, I have lost many pawns to our squabbles." Mori rolled his eyes. "Bugs are not always helpful to plants" Mori mumbled.

"Reminds me. I wonder how my fish are doing. Poor guys haven't been fed since i left." Motochika's voice sounded sad at the mention of his pet fish. "Plus my parrot's probably starving. Poor girl"

Mori sighed remembering that his plants wouldn't be watered or checked over for weeds and bugs. "Maybe that annoying bird will make it's last squawk while you're away" Mori said coldly as he continued to look through the things picking up a few things here and there.

"The caterpillars must be all over your flowers right now." Motochika retorted, smirking. "And the grasshoppers are probably munching your reeds right up." Motochika felt a bit better at the thought of Mori losing his precious reeds to grasshoppers while his parrot starved.

Mori twitched but didn't say anything as he kept digging through the things still picking out things which seemed to not go together in anyway. Motochika chuckled at Mori's silence, taking joy at the fact that even if the person he was stuck with was his rival, he still had someone in this dark and gloomy place.

"Well, i got everything i need. How good of a medic are you?" Motochika asked, putting a gun on his belt and taking a bullet pouch, as well as a few bandages just in case.

"I have never had the need to know anything about fixing up wounds" Mori said picking up the items had had picked out and neatly placing them on him. "If this thing can be hurt as we saw it bleed we can set up traps for places we will need to come back to"

"Sucks for you then. i've got training in bullet wounds and seasickness, along with a few other illnesses." Motochika chuckled. "Good idea. I'm thinking of taking some of these wires lying around and setting up a bit of a sharpened wire net in the hallway. That way, if we need to run, then whatever's chasing us will get sliced to bits!"

"I have no need for weakened soldiers." Mori said strapping a few more things to his body. "We will have to make sure to place it up after we are sure there is nothing of used o us on the other side of the wire." Mri pointed out "But as much as I wish to get away from here we need a safe shelter and water supply if we are to be trapped here for a while"

"Water water everywhere, not a drop to drink" Motochika mumbled, looking out at the window at the ocean outside.

Mori sighed "As I am aware but we need to set up a base like in any war and siege" Mori said walking to the door.

"Wow, Mori. You're really planning to be here awhile." Motochika looked at him a bit surprised.

"This exit is apparently going to be hard to find and I wish not to stay here any longer than I must but I do not wish to become a corpse" Mori scoffed looking out the door in both directions.

"that makes two of us." Motochika shivered at the idea of being stuck here with their only option being allowing the monster to kill them. "You have anywhere in mind for a base, sunny? Only two places i can think of would be my quarters, and the crew quarters."

"Which only has one way to it or can easily be protected?" Mori asked looking back at Motochika obviously serious.

"Crew quarters. My room has two ways to it. Normally the crew quarters is straight down from the deck, but obviously we're not under normal circumstances. So that means we have to go looking, and hope that one of these corpses managed to make a map before they died." Motochika said seriously, unknowingly using his 'captain' voice.

"So it looks like were going scouting around for the crew quarters. We don't know but if they obviously know what they're talking about so we should take heed to any warnings and notes they leave." Mori said looking back out the door. "We will have to move fast we don't know where that black mist thing could appear again"

"It's sneaky, we know that much. So far it's striked when we're both alone, and attacks when we're least expecting it." Motochika nodded, gripping his anchor nervously as they headed out to the hall again. "Looks like we'll just have to keep walking till we reach something. Let's go, flower boy. It's a long walk." Motochika mumbled, heading back for the gap and unlocking the anchor part of his weapon again to swing across.

"So we need to be on our guard at all time" Mori said following Motochika "I was fine with Sunny but don't call me flower boy bird brain" Mori growled.

"As if we weren't already on our guard." Motochika mumbled, feeling stressed again. "I've got way worse than flower boy, trust me." Motochika chuckled, and started swinging his anchor at the beam and swung across. "Your turn." He called, swinging the anchor chain to Mori.

Mori growled as Motochika swung over but sighed as he caught the chain and grabbed ahold of the chain tightly and swung over landing softly.

"Not bad. Ya gotta do it with confidence though." Motochika chuckled, taking the chain back and retracting the anchor. Mori scoffed walking on ahead "It's not like I normally have to deal with this" Mori said looking around for any kind of door and holes.

"Looks like all those years of practicing boarding ships will be paying off then." Motochika chuckled, turning and heading down the hall, whistling a bit as he heaved the anchor on his shoulder.

"Do you really have to whistle?" Mori grumbled.

"It's better than listening to the boards under us sound like they're going to break any minute and listening to the thunder." Motochika shrugged. "I pray there's no lightning, though. Or rain. We're in a bad spot to be stuck in a storm. Besides, i've heard you sing Sunny. Let's just say you're not the most graceful singer either."

"Since when have you heard me sing?" Mori said shocked

"I'm not saying. After all, i can't lose my favorite pastime of listening Mori to sing off key." Motochika laughed.

Mori growled "Like you would be any better" Mori scoffed.

"I can. Want to hear?" Motochika grinned, clearing his throat as he got ready to sing.

"I am fine with you whistling" Mori said trying to get out of hearing Motochika sing.

"Aw. i had a song picked out and everything!" Motochika laughed.

"Oh well let's continue I would rather have a secure place to rest then somewhere unsafe" Mori sighed

"What's that up ahead?" Motochika asked, seeing the hall end at an archway leading to a larger room.

"You expect me to know" Mori scoffed. Motochika ignored him and sped up a little to enter the room to see the huge cargo deck, and the promising stairs leading up to the above deck.

"Cargo deck. Looks like we're getting closer." Motochika said, sounding relieved as he started to look around all the cargo for anything of use. "Damn, food's all rotted."

Mori sighed at being pushed off to the side once again as Motochika walked to the cargo deck, "Good, well than well have to find a way out eventually" Mori said looking around for anymore trap supplies.

"At least we're close to the deck, not that that seems to be an exit. No way it'd be that easy." Motochika replied, finding more bullets and pocketing them. "But it looks like now we've got some sort of crossroads here, at least. There's more halls leading off of this room." Motochika said, passing the stairs and entering another room that looked like the navigation room.

"Why would anything cursed be easy?" Mori grumbled as he picked up a few more things strapping them to his body. "Remember we need to stick together" Mori sighed walking to the navigation room.

"Looks like i found the navigation room!" Motochika started to sound a bit excited. "There's a map of the ship in here!"

"Well then we should take it along with us" Mori scoffed at Motochika's excitement but secretly did feel relieved that they found a map. ' _Now we will have some sort of clue where to go'._

"Okay, it says from here, down the left hallway we have an infirmary, a cannon room, and a pantry, and on the right hallway, we have a 'guest quarters' and storage room. and back the way we came past my room is the exit!" Motochika said, coming back into the room excitedly reading the map. "And up above deck we have stairs that lead down into the crew quarters, dining room, and kitchen. And on deck we have the ship's wheel, as well as something called 'the garden'?" motochika looked confused as to how someone could have a garden on a ship.

"A garden?" Mori said looking intrigued.

"How and why would you keep a garden on a ship…" Motochika shook his head in confusion. "Anyway, looks like our 'base' is just up those stairs."Motochika said happily, folding the map up neatly and putting it into his coat pocket. "You ready, Sunshine?" Motochika grinned, sitting on the stairs patiently.

Mori sighed rolling his eyes at the nickname "As long as we have some kind of garden there might be some source of food there. Then let's not waste time" Mori said looking at Motochika.

"Let's go!" Motochika leapt up excitedly, running up the stairs and waiting for him at the top, stopping to breathe in the sea air, looking around at the deck but his eyes stopped frozen as he saw the 'garden'. "Uh… Mori… Looks like your garden might not be what you think it is.." Motochika said, feeling a bit sick as there were severed arms planted in pots around the front of the ship.

Mori walked carefully up the stairs following Motochika "What do you mean?" Mori said looking at Motochika questioningly. Motochika pointed to the pots arranged around the front of the ship, like a garden, and nearly puked as there were a few heads in some of the planters as well. Mori finally reached to top of the stairs and looked towards where Motochika was pointing and tunned his head.

"Whoever did this clearly has a sick sense of art." Motochika leaned over the rail of the ship, looking a little sick. "Aw man, i can't handle this much gore in one day." Motochika muttered, turning away to go up to the ship's wheel.

"I would have to agree" Mori said shaking his head. Motochika looked around the ship's wheel, seeing more skeletons, and a couple missing their skulls and their arms.

"Another note." Motochika called, seeing a note carved into the floor, seemingly with fingernails. "this one says: Go to the kitchen." Motochika bent down, reading the note in the wood. "Thanks for being so blunt, person who died." Motochika muttered, standing up, about to turn around and leave before a faint blue light appeared from the skeleton. Mori looked startled by the blue light "Uh there might be more" Mori said pointing behind Motochika

"What do you- AHHHH!" Motochika stumbled back onto the ship's wheel, staring frightened at the blue light.

"You two are… alive?" There was a feminine voice that filled both their ears. "Then, the monster is still here, i assume."

Mori looked surprised "blue spirits are good as that person said" Mori mumbled more to himself "What do you mean by that?" Mori asked the spirit

"So many come here, and every time we hope that someone will be able to stop the monster and free those of us held here. There are so many of us trapped…" The voice said sadly. "Those of us trapped here try to help how we can, but there are some who are angered about their death, and blindly take their rage out on others…"

Mori nodded taking the information in "How are we to stop this monster?" Mori said walking closer to the spirit and Motochika.

"There is a good spirit here. Not a wisp like us, but fully formed. If you help him, he'll help you fight the monster. The monster, it draws its energy from us ghosts, and every time one of us dies, it gets stronger. If you help him, he'll give you the key to the exit, and you can move onto the next version of this world." the ghost explained.

"Where is this spirit then?" Mori asked.

"He often stays around the guest quarters. You might find he's a little familiar to you two…" The spirit said, giving a small ghostly chuckle.

"Wait. What do you mean, 'next version'?" Motochika spoke up, his voice still a bit shocked. Mori nodded showing that is what he was going to ask as well.

"There are different versions of these twisted world. You came with friends, didn't you? They have been split up into these worlds, and each of you have to find your way out of these worlds in order to move onto the next version, to save your friends. when everyone's world has been solved, you have to fight the monster in it's final form, and kill it, in order to get back to the real world." the spirit explained, her voice growing more passionate as she mentioned killing the monster.

"So once we re-unite with everyone then we can kill this Monster and back to our world. But to get to everyone we have to solve some kind of puzzle" Mori said making sure he understood everything that the spirit said.

"Yes." The spirit glowed a bit brighter in approval.

Mori looked over at Motochika "I think we can manage that." Mori sighed

"yeah. I think." Motochika nodded, looking over at the spirit. The spirit started to fade, obviously having done what she had wanted to do, leaving the two on the deck alone.

"So we only have to figure out this puzzle to leave, and this good spirit will help us. Let's go to the guest quarters to see this person" Mori ordered.

"what happened to 'setting up a base'" Motochika chuckled, hopping on the railing down to the main deck.

Mori sighed "Such a child" Mori said with Motochika sliding down the railing "I want to get out of here as fast as possible and be with someone other than you so we have to figure this puzzle out!" Mori shouted down to Motochika as he walked down the stairs carefully.

"Fine. But first, i need to use the restroom. I've been holding it in since we got here, and the map says there's one in the crew quarters." Motochika called, heading for the set of stairs leading down to the crew quarters. Mori sighed as he continued to walk down the stairs "Hold on Motochika!" Mori shouted now annoyed that he was being left behind when Motochika had said to stay together. Motochika stopped on the stairs, waiting for Mori with a cheerful expression as he looked down at the crew quarters. At least they all looked the same. Same bunk beds as usual, a couple of lockers here and there. A couple of skeletons scattered around the room. "Come on! It's safe!" Motochika yelled.  
"I am on my way!" Mori shouted back getting a little annoyed by Motochika's impascents as he walked down the other set of stairs.

"Come on, bathroom break buddy! Let's get going."Motochika hooked on arm in Mori's and walked down the stairs into the crew quarters, heading for the door leading to the bathroom.

Mori grunted as he was being pulled along by Motochika. "I do not need to use the bathroom, unhand me!" Mori complained

"nope!" Motochika grinned throwing the door open and stepping inside.

Mori groaned as he was dragged along having no chance to fight back against Motochika strength without using his weapon. Motochika let him go and headed towards the stalls, already unbuckling his belt as he headed for the first one. Mori turned his head and crossed his arms with a huff. There was the sound of the door creaking open, and a scream from Motochika, as he jumped back landing against the wall. Mori jumped a little at the scream but gripped his weapon and looked toward Motochika. Motochika held his mouth and looked like he was going to cry as he looked at whatever was in the stall, breathing heavily into his hand as he looked away. "Oh my god… oh my god.." he mumbled, starting to shake as he met Mori's eyes with a fearful look. "I… i think i can hold it." Motochika whimpered.

Mori looked at him confused. "Then let us go" Mori sighed walking towards the door letting his grip on his ring blade loosen

"I… i can't just leave her there." Motochika whimpered, walking up to the stall and pulling out a knife.

"What?" Mori said looking back at him.

"Can you help me lift her while i cut her down?" Motochika asked, his voice unusually serious.

Mori sighed as he sat down his ring blade and walked over to Motochika "We really have no time for this" Mori grumbled

Inside the stall was a girl, in futuristic looking clothes hanging from the ceiling by a noose, probably done herself, her stomach all cut up and sliced open, her intestines hanging limply from what remained of her stomach.

Mori covered his mouth at the sight of the girl as he walked over to her and held her up closeing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the intestines. Motochika looked grim as he reached up and cut the noose, catching the girl as she fell, and dragging her out of the stall, putting her down gently on the floor.

"That's done now we really must be doing" Mori said not looking at the girl as he walked out of the stall and over to his ring blade. Motochika's fingers were shaking as he respectfully closed the girl's eyelids, and he got up quickly sheathing the knife.

"Now to the guest quarters to meet this good spirit" Mori said picking up his weapon and placing it over his head and the handle resting on his shoulder.

"Right." Motochika nodded, his voice cracking a bit as he walked over to Mori, opening the door and leaving quickly, holding open the door for Mori to pass through. Mori sighed "I am not a woman Motochika" Mori said walking through the door. Motochika's head looked down at the floor as he closed the door behind him, shaking a bit as he followed Mori, heading for the stairs. Mori noticed the silence of Motochika but enjoyed the quietness and continued up the stairs. Motochika stayed silent through the trip up the stairs. Mori sighed ' _I'm going to regret this'_ Mori thought "Motochika are you alright?" Mori grumbled

"F-fine." Motochika mumbled, sounding like he was trying to keep from crying.

"If you were fine you would be non stop talking like normal" Mori grumbled wanting to punch himself in the face for trying to cheer up Motochika ' _why am I doing this I am enjoying this quietness!'_

"I-i've never seen that much death, to be honest. Wounds, injuries, sure. But… to see… a real corpse… It's a bit overwhelming, to be honest. And now there's bodies everywhere, people killing themselves… it's a bit of a mood drainer, ya know." Motochika said shakily, sniffling and wiping his eye as tears started to come up.

"Death happens you just have to get used to it, idiot. What do you think happens to those that never come back from a fight?" Mori scoffed "A corpse isn't all that scary. Some people are just too weak to deal with death and end up killing themselves, it's just as simple as that" Mori sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I know… it's just… well… I've only ever just been told by other people about death. But… seeing it with my own eye… none of their descriptions can even prepare me for seeing just how.. gory… death is. That girl… her eyes were so lifeless… and yet i could feel her stare on me as i looked at her. And her intestines… Seeing someone do that by their own hand, willingly, is just…" Motochika was at a loss for words, taking deep breaths as he tried to continue talking, if only to keep from crying. "I'm sorry. I must look really weak to you right now. I just don't know how anyone can look at death and be able to go unaffected..." Motochika wiped his eye, trying to look stronger than he was feeling.

"You get used to it after a while, plus we are all going to die eventually why fear it?" Mori said turning into the hallway where the guest room was.

"Mori… please don't die. I don't know if i could… i don't know if i could handle the death of someone i know. Looking at what the death of a stranger does to me… i'm afraid of what i'll do if it's the death of someone i know." Motochika said weakly. Mori stopped and stood in shock at what Motochika said for a moment. Mori then chuckled from a moment of silence "Fine, I won't die not here, like I had any intention on losing to such a weak monster" Mori chuckled "Don't think that i'm gonna beg you to stay alive, but … it is nice to have some company …. even if it is you" Mori sighed as he continued to walk toward the guest quarters.

"Thanks. I'm glad i got stuck with someone at least. I'm pretty sure i would have broken down in the place on my own. I'm glad you're here to keep me sane." Motochika chuckled, smiling even if he was silently crying. The two fell into a comfortable silence as they walked down the guest quarters, much to Mori's enjoyment. Motochika pulled out the map and looked it over. "It says this is the guest quarters…" he mumbled, looking around at the different rooms.

"Looking for me?" a familiar voice grumbled as heavy footsteps approached behind them.

Mori looked toward the sound of the familiar voice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys don't know what happened with this chapter, but here, i fixed it.**

* * *

Chapter 7 - The unlikely pair

The ghost Mitsunari turned his head to look at Motochika, seeing his tears and frowning disapprovingly.

"Nice to see you two.. well, not you." Mitsunari scowled at Motochika, who chuckled sadly.

"How blunt of you, Mitsunari." Motochika chuckled.

"Im glad to see you as well Mitsunari, don't worry I was just as disappointed to wake to this one poking my cheek" Mori grumbled looking over at Motochika in a glare. Motochika just smiled at the glare and remained calm, even if there was a ghost standing right in front of them. "So MItsunari. We've been hearing that you've actually been helping people. That's a first for you." Motochika chuckled. "Care to explain your sudden open helpfulness?"

Mori looked at Mitsunari obviously also wondering the same.

"I just want my stomach back, that monster took it from me" Mitsunari growled "Sadly I am not able to locate it"

"Ya got any clues at all?" Motochika looked at Mitsunari a bit skeptically as they were given no leads whatsoever. "Not even a possible suspect?"

Mitsunari held out a piece of paper "This is the most of clues that I have"

Motochika took the paper with a skeptical eyebrow, reading it aloud "They all know i did it. Of course everyone suspects the doctor in a murder! Luckily i kept his stomach, so no one can trace the knife wound."

"So this doctor killed you and took your stomach?" Mori said trying to decipher some kind of clue "The infirmary is most likely where your stomach is by this" Mori said looking at Mitsurari

"And you never went looking for it? Did you just… never feel like leaving this hall or what?" Motochika looked skeptical.

Mitsunari glared at Motochika "You really think that it's that simple for me? The monster goes after me as well whenever I try to go find it and this is where it doesn't attack me" Mitsunari said coldly.

"Ah, i gotcha. And you need our help to defend you while you go looking for your stomach." Motochika smirked a bit.

"I can't kill it unlike you two I can only weaken it in this form" Mitsunari growled at Motochika

"Ah, okay. Makes perfect sense." Motochika nodded, still smirking a bit.

"So you need one of us to help you kill the monster while one gets the stomach then?" Mori asked

Mitsunari looked over at mori "Yes. And knowing your swiftness i'm stuck with him, while you get the stomach" Mitsunari said rolling his eyes.

"Oh don't worry! We'll do perfect together!" Motochika said with a big grin. Mitsunari made a face of disgust as he looked over to Motochika. "I doubt that" Mitsunari grumbled

Motochika chuckled as the sound of thunder outside got louder, and it started to rain a bit, the rain leaking through the holes in the deck. "Aw… look at that Mitsunari. You're making the sky cry with your grumpiness!" Motochika chuckled, stepping out from under a hole. Mori sighed at Motochika as Mitsunari gave Motochika a disappointed look. Motochika remained grinning as he started to walk back towards the cargo deck.

Mitsunari looked at mori "Mori as you can't really be seen by the monster you'll have to find another way around, take this" Mitsunari said holding out a small rock that had a faint blue glow

Mori took the rock and looked at Mitsunari questionably.

"It will keep you safe from the monster if it goes after you first. seeing as im stuck with the loud pirate." Mitsunari grumbled

Mori nodded "I see, i'll need the map which Motochika has to find a way around"

"Knowing him if you ask he'll give" Mitsunari said rolling his eyes with a sigh.

"Only if you ask nicely!" Motochika said, looking over his shoulder.

Mori sighed as he walked over to Motochika. Motochika chuckled "i'm just kidding" And handed him the map out of his jacket.

"Thank you" Mori said taking it and unfolding it looking at the map for another way around.

Mitsunari walked over to them "So by the state you were in I suspect you saw some dead body Motochika?" Mitsunari asked. Motochika's grin disappeared instantly and was replaced by a sad look as he nodded. "A couple actually. But there was this one girl… she either hung herself or someone else hung her, then went and ripped out her intestines. It… well, it wasn't a pretty sight."

"In this place you have to be careful, the closer you get to the exit the more the feeling of dread takes over and in some cases people go insane. You are Ieyasu's friend so I don't want you getting hurt, but as long as you and Mori are stuck here you will only see more gruesome things" Mitsunari said sadly.

"Mori over there explained a bit of it to me. I just… don't know why someone would willingly go and deliberately hurt themselves, or even do such gruesome things to each other. Mori says i should get used to it. I'm trying to, but, well, i'm not that in control of my emotions as he is." Motochika said sadly. Mitsunari looked over at mori who was obviously very concentrated on the map. He leaned closer to Motochiaka's ear and whispered "As much as he looks like he's in control he's probably just as worked up as you on the inside. He's just good at hiding it"

"In all the years i've known him… i've never seen him lose it. Sometimes i wonder if he's even human, to be able to look at things like death and act like they're nothing. Then again, maybe that's my inexperience talking." Motochika mumbled.

"everyone's human some just have had things happen to them that they learn how to deal with things" Mitsunari said calmly.

"i see. Ya know, if Ieyasu were here he'd probably tell me it was alright, and tell me it's okay to be open with your emotions. Though as much as it would feel good to do that right now… well, i wouldn't want to hold anyone back with my panic while there's work that needs to be done." Motochika sounded a bit concerned for the fate of his friend. "I do hope Ieyasu's alright, though. And Masamune. If i lose them, i might as well give up now."

Mitsunari chuckled "Im sure he would knowing him" Mitsunari smiled "Ieyasu is fine as of now he and me are still unconscious. Masamune and Kojuro have already made it past their version and have moved on to another one" Mitsunari said putting a hand on Motochika's shoulder.

"I guess i should know better than to doubt Masamune." Motochika chuckled, relieved at hearing both of them were alive. "hey, if you're still alive in your version… how are you here?" Motochika looked a bit confused.

"It's very complicated to explain." Mitsunari said looking away slightly "But all that matters is getting out of here all together with all of our memories still intact"

"losing memories? Is that what the headaches are?" Motochika said, looking a bit worried.

Mitsunari shook his head "You don't really notice when you've lost one but as long as you stay here you'll lose them if you're here too long." Mitsunari explained

"Must be Mori giving me the headaches then." Motochika chuckled. "I started to get a bit worried when i forgot where i was a few times. Then again, this ship's layout is a mess."

"I just hope an earthquake dosen't happen while mori's not with us" Mitsunari said worried

"Old pirate superstition, don't say out loud that you think something bad will happen, otherwise it will." Motochika chuckled.

"Well I know that Masamune and Kojuro had one when they had found the parts for Yukimura, Ieyasu and you" Mitsunari sighed "Luckily they found the exit anyways"

Motochika made a small choking noise "M-me?" Motochika asked, his eyes a bit panicked. "I-im sure we'll find the exit. After all, how much more can the ship change!"

"The layout changes when an earthquake happens some rooms are added while some are removed" Mitsunari said warningly

"Well, maybe if we're lucky the exit will be up on deck! I'm sure the whole top deck can't be moved anywhere." Motochika smiled reassuringly. "So long as it doesn't do anything like add a third floor to the ship, i think we'll be fine."

"You never know" Mitsunari said shaking his head.

"You found a way yet, Mori? We'll lure the monster out somewhere, and you can grab the stomach." Motochika spoke up as they approached the cargo hold.

Mori looked up from the map at Motochika.

"How do you do it? How are you so calm after.. that?" Kojuro's voice was heard a little shakily

"I just tell myself i have to stay strong and continue on. That they wouldn't want me sad so I keep strong" Masamune's voice said back softly

Mori looked confused and looked at Motochika and mitsunari. "You heard that right?"

"Was that… Masamune?!" Motochika said, his face lit up in worry.

"I think so and kojuro as well" Mori said still confused as he looked around for a source of the voices.

"Oh right how could I forget about that?" Mitsunari grumbled

"Forget about what?" Motochika looked to him for explanation. Mori looked at Mitsunari waiting as well for an explanation.

"Sometimes you can hear the voices of others from another version, the thing is you don't know if it just happened, or is going to happen, or maybe it had already happened." Mitsunari sighed shaking his head.

"Is there anything we could do here to help them in their space?" Motochika asked after a moment.

"Something you do affect their space, and the same to yours. You can actually use objects and notes to communicate at times" Mitsunari explained

"So if i did something… like left a map for Kojuro and Masamune, they would get it?" Motochika asked.

Mitsunari nodded "It would be able to appear in someone's space, you never know who's but in theory you could leave something for someone else to find" Mitsunari explained

"Neat. Kind of weird how time's all screwed up in this world, but i'm glad we can do little things to help them. Any other surprises we should know about?" Motochika chuckled.

"be careful of the monster never ever split up unless absolutely need be and don't be gone long if you do. Your friends need to have some protection at all times no matter how strong they are. there are all sorts of puzzles some easy some hard but there will always be one of us to give the key to the exit once we get what we need back. i already covered earthquakes, Oh be careful of any kind of spirit the good ones are the least likely to go against you because we want to be freed but the red ones won't mind hurting you or possessing you" Mitsunari warned

"Wait, possession? They're capable of that?" Motochika's eyes widened.

"yes were all powerful, some more powerful than others" Mitsunari said with worry.

"We've seen one little spirit, but it was this little blue wisp thing. She explained the whole 'you're in different spaces' thing to us." Motochika said, remembering the little wisp.

"Yes the wisp, there the ones who have been here longer than the rest of us. Sadly they can't do much to help but give important information. I feel the worst for them for they have to suffer the pain of their death for as long as there here" Mitsunari said sadly putting his hand where his stomach should have been.

"Is that how you feel? Are you in constant pain too?" Motochika asked, looking concerned.

"Im fine we don't feel it unless all versions of us die the most pain i feel is when the monster tries to take me under control. but i promised Ieyasu that I would help whoever ended up in my version." Mitsunari said putting a hand on Motochika's shoulder.

"I'd be rightfully frightened if there are evil ghosts that are like you. The wisp said that the monster feeds off the ghost's energy. Those poor little wisps must not stand a chance against it." Motochika said sadly.

"those you have to be very careful of they are the one's that can cause the most damage other than that damn monster" Mitsunari growled his blue light flaring up a little

"That monster… what does it hope to gain, out of making us all suffer. Sure it gets more ghosts to feed off of, but there's really nothing to do with all that energy in the living world." Motochika growled, clenching his fist a bit. "And apparently nobody thought to just stop doing the charm, since i'm seeing some very futuristic looking clothes on the skeletons here."

"It hopes to gain enough power to escape into the real world. And apparently so" Mitsunari said still growling as the blue started to turn a red out of anger.

"And if it had control of ghosts like you, it would have that power in no time." Motochika said, putting the pieces together in his head.

"Yes but we have some control over our own selves as long as we can keep hold of our memories and wishes" Mitsunari explained

"I can't really see any ghosts like that willingly submitting to the monster." Motochika nodded understanding.

"I have seen it happen I used to have a few other people from all sort of places here but they had heard of how the monster got ahold of their friends and they willingly did. I just hope that everyone can make it out or I might lose hope and give in as well" Mitsunari said sadly closing his eyes and looking away.

"I know i can't afford to die. What would my boys do without me, after all." Motochika chuckled. "And plus, we've all got our own responsibilities in the real world. Masamune has to keep his clan together, Yukimura needs to sucess Shingen, Kojuro has to keep Masamune together, especially after all the horrors we've already seen of this place, and Ieyasu would never be the same without you, and vice versa"

"True. That is why I have to keep my promise to Ieyasu and get out of here with him and everyone else" Mitsunari said with a smile

"Besides, you know me. I refuse to die by anyone, or anything's hand. If i'm going to die, it's going to be on my terms." Motochika said determined. "And i definitely don't have any plans for death by monster."

"That's the spirit as Ieyasu would say" Mitsunari said with a determined nod.

"Looks like we're here." Motochika nodded, pointing at the infirmary sign.

"Mori has already left to find another route so it's up to us, the monster is probably already in there" Mitsunari said holding out his hand as his Odachi appeared in his hand.

"If it tries to … you know, control you, i can kill you, if you want." Motochika offered, feeling mixed dread and nervousness.

Mitsunari shook his head "I'll be fine I just have to remember Ieyasu and I's promise" Mitsunari said opening the door for Motochika. Taking a deep breath, Motochika let out a nervous sigh as he stepped inside, taking his anchor off his back in preparation to fight. The room was empty, of course.

"Of course the monster wouldn't make it that easy." Motochika growled.

Mitsunari growled in anger "We got to find Mori since it's not here It could go after him."

"Well… just in case… HEY! YOU! REMEMBER ME?! YEAH! YOU WENT AFTER MY FRIEND EARLIER! COME ON OUT! YOU WANT TO FINISH ME OFF?! COME AND TRY IT!" Motochika yelled into the room, swinging his anchor threateningly.

Mitsunari chuckled a little "If you are still here would you do us the favor of dropping dead" Mitsunari said with a scoff into the room

The room stayed silent, and Motochika gave a little frustrated growl. "What? Scared?! Come on! You really seemed to be enjoying my anchor earlier!" Motochika tried again. Mitsunari obviously satisfied with the result walked out of the room and looked around 'Where are you?'

Motochika gave a disappointed scoff and followed Mitsunari out of the room.

"Well that was-" Motochika was cut off as the boat suddenly gave a hard rock, like it was being thrown on it's side by strong waves.

"Earthquake!" Mitsunari said worriedly

"Storm surge, i think is the appropriate term" Motochika said, holding onto the infirmary door as the boat rocked fiercely, trying to throw the two off balance. There was the sound of glass breaking, and wood snapping as the boat rode out the earthquake.

"We need to find mori afterwards" Mitsunari said looking worried

The earthquake lasted several minutes at most, before finally settling. Motochika gave a huge sigh of relief as it stopped, picking himself up from off the ground. Mitsunari looked at Motochika "Are you okay?" Mitsunari asked worriedly

"I'm alright. Feeling a bit motion sick, but it will pass." Motochika said, smiling reassuringly. "How are you… Mitsunari? That's what your name was?" Motochika said a bit unsurely.

"Fine, yes, memory loss already we need to hurry hope Mori wasn't taken to another version during earthquake" Mitsunari said worriedly. Motochika's eyebrows raised at the sound of Mori moving onto another version already.

"How can he move onto another version already?"

"earthquakes connect all versions in a split second sometimes people get thrown from one to another" Mitsunari explained

"Sounds.. convenient, actually." Motochika looked impressed.

Mitsunari shook his head "That's how I ended up alone" Mitsunari said sadly.

"Oh… Well we need to find Mori, or whatever path he took." Motochika nodded.

Mitsunari looked surprised "Others here, earthquake sent them" Mitsunari said looking in the direction of the kitchen


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 - A new stage

"Who is it, can you tell?" Motochika asked excitedly.

Mitsunari closed his eyes and focused "Masamune and Kojuro, they moved to this version from there completed one" Mitsunari said opening his eyes.

"Masa!" Motochika gasped, grinning as he scrambled up. "Let's go! They can help us fight the monster here!"

Mitsunari nodded "There in kitchen, earthquake also changed layout"

"Do you know the way, Mit… sunari?" Motochika asked, hesitating on the name for a moment.

"Only know direction not way" Mitsunari said sadly

"Good enough for me! If we know the direction, we can find the way!" Motochika grinned, reaching for his map but stopping as he remembered he didn't have the map.

Mitsunari looked at Motochika "Map's not with you Mori has it remember" Mitsunari said "Masamune and Kojuro are in that direction" Mitsunari said pointing down the now almost endless hallway.

"I guess we just follow the hallway, then. We've got to come across the room eventually, right?" Motochika shrugged, starting the walk down the hallway.

Mitsunari nodded as he followed "I hope Mori is okay" Mitsunari said softly

"Mori. Short dude, wears green. has that weird ring blade of his." Motochika mumbled, sounding like he was trying to put a name to a face. "Damn, this is weird. It's like i recognize faces, but i'm losing track of names." Motochika grumbled, frustrated.

"Yes Mori Motonari." Mitsunari looked at Motochika worriedly "We got to work faster"

"I remember almost everyone. Ieyasu, Masamune, Kojuro, me, Yukimura, it's just you and Mori i'm a bit slow on." Motochika tried to reassure him.

"Sasuke?" Mitsunari looked a little worried as he looked at Motochika "He was with us too when we came"

"Yeah, him too. Sasuke Sarutobi. Ninja. Works and lives with Sanada Yukimura." Motochika said, finally realizing he'd forgotten the ninja in his little list. Mitsunari nodded "Don't forget anyone. One person forgotten, resentful spirits turns bad" mitsunari said warningly

"Maybe it will all come back to me when we get to the next version." Motochika said hopefully.

Mitsunari shook his head "Memories stay gone until remembered, object, face, sound helps memories come back" Mitsunari explained

"So we need to get Mori back so i can remember." Motochika said determinedly, feeling the sense of dread from the hallway as they got closer to the kitchen.

Mitsunari nodded "Yes"

"You said dread means you're going the right way, right?" Motochika said, stopping in front of a door.

Mitsunari nodded. "more dread closer to exit and most of the time puzzle" Mitsunari said

"Then this must be the kitchen. The feeling's thick here." Motochika said, opening the door quietly and taking a quick peek in. Seeing it was safe, he threw open the door and strode in with a huge grin.

mitsunari nodded as he watched Motochika open the door

"Hey guys!" Motochika said happily in the room.

There was a soft groan "Five more hours, Kojuro" murmured Masamune, who if were in a bed would have covered his head with a pillow.

"OI! GET UP YA LAZY SEA DOGS! THERE'S WORK TO BE DONE!" Motochika yelled in his 'captain' voice, grinning as he was happy to see Masamune again.

There was another groan from Masamune who threw a non existing pillow at Motochika. there was a slight groan from Kojuro as he started to wake up from Motochika's yell.

"Alright.. you leave me no choice…" Motochika grinned, walking over and gripping Masamune by the ankles, pulling him a short distance. "UP YA GET!" he yelled in Masamune's ear. Masamune hissed as he clawed at the ground "IM UP! IM UP!" Yelled Masamune. Kojuro was startled awake by the suddenn jolt of his 'pillow'.

"UP AND AT EM BOYS! WE HIT THE SEA BY LUNCHTIME!" Motochika said enthusiastically.

"Chika?" Masamune mumbled pushing himself up from the floor as Kojuro was already sitting up.

"Good, you guys are awake! Welcome to the land of… well, the dead, i guess." Motochika said, happily.

Masamune stretched as he sat up looking at Motochika as Kojuro stood up.

"You're okay!" Masamune said happily. Mitsunari walked into the room behind Motochika.

"Oh hey mitsunari, by your appearance your Ghost Mitsunari" Masamune said looking at him.

"I'm alive. A few scrambled memories, a bit of shock, but i'm alive!" Motochika said cheerfully.

Masamune looked back at Motochika as he stood up. "Im glad last time I saw you you were a ghost like Mitsunari there." Masamune said pointing to Mitsunari. "Scrambled memories? Well that's not good, have you been here all alone?" Masamune said worriedly.

"Nope. I got… Mori! That's his name." Motochika said happily. "He's kind of missing though."

"Yes, don't forget no friends must be forgotten" Mitsunari replied to Motochika "Yes, we need to find him if he's still here"

"Still here?" Masamune asked with curiosity as Kojuro walked up beside him.

"Mitsunari here said he might have been transported in the earthquake to another version." Motochika explained, a bit proud as he said Mitsunari's name without hesitation.

Mitsunari smiled as he noticed Motochika not hesitate this time with his name, glad to know he wouldn't be forgotten. He placed a hand on Motochika's shoulder as a sign he was glad.

"Really. That's good to know now" Masamune said with a slight chuckle

"Problem being, Mori might be stuck alone now." Motochika said, frowning a bit, but grinning as he remembered Mori's name too. ' _It's like the more i say their names the more familiar the names become.'_

Mitsunari seemed happier than normal that Motochika was remembering the names before returning to his normal expression.

"Well then we need to solve the puzzle fast but check to see if Mori is still here." Masamune said determined.

"Kojuro, did you… happen to get a map?" Motochika asked, sounding a bit hopeful.

"Yes, of course." Kojuro pulled the map out of his jacket, showing it. Motochika's face lit up in joy.

"So it actually worked!" Motochika said, a bit impressed.

"You didn't believe me?" Mitsunari asked looking at Motochika in disapproval.

"Well, forgive me, if it sounded a bit physically impossible." Motochika rolled his eye playfully.

Masamune looked confused but didn't interrupt

"This world is physically impossible, and you think that it would be just randomly not work when I said it worked a few times?" Mitsunari sighed shaking his head in disapproval.

"My mind still thinks like it does in the normal world. I can't exactly just immediately comprehend all of this paranormal stuff." Motochika sighed, still smiling.

"I forgot you haven't been here as long as I have" Mitsunari apologized

"Nah, it's fine. Memory loss, remember?" Motochika chuckled, poking at his head playfully.

Mitsunari nodded

"Uh if you two haven't forgotten I just got here" Masamune said a little upset that he was being ignored

"Oh! Sorry, shortie!" Motochika chuckled. "Sorry, me and MItsunari have been getting close for a while now. Anyway, hope you two are alright. No cuts, bruises, missing limbs?"

"Were fine just some new experiences and memories that we wish we could erase" Masamune said sadly looking at Kojuro who ruffled Masamune hair in comfort.

"Trust me kid, memory loss isn't as nice as it sounds." Motochika winced in pity. "Though me and Mori have been seeing our fair share of horrifying experiences since we got here." Motochika looked a bit sad, his voice darkening a bit.

"I wish I didn't remember that damn bathroom … Hikari" Masamune said sadly, grasping on to Kojuros leg.

"Bathroom…. I don't think i looked at the girl's name, sadly. Poor girl…" Motochika said sadly, shivering a bit as the memory returned to him, after being put out of his mind for a while.

"She was so kind, and helpful" Masamune started to tear up. Kojuro squatted down and wiped away Masamune's tears gently with a solemn look on his face "Masamune remember what you told me we have to stay strong plus she wouldn't want us mopping over her" Kojuro said warmly trying to cheer Masamune up.

"Poor girl.. i didn't know her, but she was sitting there, hanging from that damned noose all lifeless, her eyes staring into me as i cut her down.." Motochika bit his lip as more tears started to appear. "Like Mori said…. death happens. We just have to deal with it." Motochika mumbled to himself.

Mitsunari patted Motochika on the solder

"Hikari … I'll kill that damned monster … You should have gotten out …. like the rest of us will" Masamune said angrily.

"That girl… whoever… or whatever did this to you… i'll kill them. I'll that monster's head clean off. I'll smash it's head, since it clearly doesn't have a heart." Motochika growled.

Masamune shook his head and pulled himself together wiping away the few tears that remainded.

"I can't breakdown not yet, not till we make it out all together" Masamune said calming his breathing

"Well, we'll need to use the map to find Mori, and find the route he was originally taking and follow that." Motochika said firmly. Kojuro pulled out the map, laying it out on the kitchen table for Motochika and Mitsunari to see. Thankfully the map had changed to fit the new space, and now showed a map of the ship.

Masamune looked in awe as the map had changed as Kojuro was surprised at the possibility.

Mitsunari looked over the map and put a finger on a new room. "New room might have clue"

Masamune then looked like he remembered something and looked at Mitsunari

"Mitsunari you have something missing like ….. the other three, right?" Masamune asked

Mitsunari nodded in reply. Motochika kept looking at the map, mentally comparing his map to Kojuro's on location. Kojuro looked at the map confused on how it did what it had.

"What are you missing and do you have some kind of paper that explains how you died?" Masamune asked

"My stomach. Yes Motochika has it." Mitsunari said still looking at the map

Masamune nodded and looked at the map as well struggling to see it being shorter than everyone else and the table.

"Let's see, Mori 's path was near the pantry. And that's over here now. So that's where we can start." Motochika said, pointing out the pantry that was now on the other side of the ship from where it was.

Mitsunari nodded "we have four people keep in mind, none get lost all stay together bad things happen when separated."

"Especially here. We've been jumped by that monster already, and we ran into the hanging girl when we split up to go to the bathroom. So me and Mori have learned the 'no splitting up' rule the hard way." Motochika agreed.

"Same here poor hikari was killed by the damned monster in the bathroom. And it just doesn't feel safe alone even if you have a safety rock" Masamune said pulling out the rock Ieyasu had given him. Mitsunari looked happier when he saw the rock.

"If we have to split up one stays with me the other with Masamune. Rock can protect two people only." Mitsunari said

"Didn't you give Mori one though?" Motochika looked confused at Mitsunari.

"Ieyasu's ghost gave me this one when we had to split up" Masamune said holding the rock close to him

"Yes but we need to stay together people can lose them in earthquakes and they can still go insane with rock. Rock only protects against bad spirits and only does so much against Monster" Mitsunari explained

"Safety in numbers anyway, right?" Motochika nodded.

"We can go to the pantry and try to find Mori in that area. He can't have gone far." Kojuro spoke up after listening to the chatter.

Mitsunari nodded to Motochika. "As long as monster didn't chase his away from there" Mitsunari said a little worried

"Well, what if we can get the monster after us instead. We're the larger group, after all." Kojuro suggested.

"monster only attacks big groups if everyone who came here at the same time is together, other wise he picks out the one falling behind, lost or who was transported somewhere else"

"What if someone goes ahead then, and the rest of us stay close behind?" Motochika suggested.

"It will have to be someone he would find as weak and not able to protect themself." Mitsunari said

"Uh … like a small child" Masamune spoke up quietly little afraid of what he was suggesting.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 - The plan

Mitsunari looked at Masamune "yes, but you couldn't have you swords with you as that would be defense against him as with the rock" Mitsunari explained

Masamune gulped and looked at Kojuro and Motochika a little worried. Motochika looked like he desperately wanted to take Masamune's place, but he'd been in training for combat all his life and was still older than Masamune. Kojuro looked absolutely terrified at the idea of letting Masamune out of his sight.

"Monster would change course if he saw you since Mori still has his weapon and you would be defenceless. Are you a fast runner?" Mitsunari looked at Masamune still a little worried at the thought of letting someone have the risk of getting hurt or worse.

"He's really fast." Motochika spoke up, smiling as he remembered his race that morning with Masamune and Ieyasu.

Masamune smiled a little as Motochika spoke up "I am up for the task and probably the most fit for it, by description." Masamune said with new found confidence.

"Don't worry, kid. Just remember, wherever you'll be, we'll be right in the next room ready to save you." Motochika reassured him.

Masamune smiled with confidence. "Will you be okay Kojuro?" Masamune asked worried.

"It's about the same risk as putting you in the vent earlier with Ieyasu. I handled it then, and i can handle it now." Kojuro nodded.

"Plus you know I can do it! I stole Ieyasu's tongue from it" Masamune laughed.

"See! All the experience you need." Motochika chuckled.

Mitsunari still looked like he doubted the plan but obviously wasn't going to say anything against it.

"So Masamune will distract the monster if it appears, who will be with me to attack it if it does appear and who will get Mori?" Mitsunari asked looking at the other two

"Kojuro has experience fighting it since him and Ieyasu killed it once when I got the tongue back, but Motochika did say he fought it so both fit what we're asking" Masamune pointed out

"I'll go. Mori knows me, and will be much less confused than seeing Kojuro." Motochika said.

Mitsunari nodded "Then if need be Kojuro you will attack the monster with me to protect Masamune while Motochika you will go get mori" Mitsunari said then looked at Masamune.

"Masamune, try to act as defenseless as you can. I've got a suspicion that it can sense when you're prepared for it. When we first got here, i mentioned ghosts to Mori, and he shrugged it off as superstition." Motochika said.

Masamune nodded "trust me I know fear of ghost due to kojuro's ghost stories" Masamune shuttered

"I've seen way too many superstitions come true to shrug it off." Motochika agreed, shivering a bit.

Mitsunari cleared his throat "Masamune since Motochika will be getting Mori we have to be careful but if the monster notices him he'll go after him so if you don't mind the rock kind keeps you a little more hidden from the monster so Motochika needs to borrow it for now if you don't mind" Mitsunari explained.

Masamune looked at Motochika and held out the rock "Don't lose it brother Ieyasu gave it to me, so I trust you won't lose it" Masamune said worriedly

"Bro, have i ever lost anything?" Motochika laughed, picking up the rock delicately and putting it deep in his coat.

"Well you lost a race against me and ieyasu" Masamune laughed.

"Aside from that." Motochika muttered.

Masamune laughed and then slightly sighed. "So i guess I have to remove my dragon claws" Masamune asked looking at his swords.

Mitsunari nodded. Masamune sighed and looked at kojuro "kojuro you'll protect them right" Masamune said removing the sheathed swords from the sides of his belt.

"I always do, don't i." Kojuro smiled reassuringly, taking the sheaths and attaching them to his belt. Masamune smiled and took a deep breath feeling a little uneasy with the sudden loss of personal protection. Motochika noticed his uneasiness and patted his head, giving him a calm smile to reassure him. Masamune smiled back feeling a little better knowing that he had friends to help him.

"Don't worry, kid. We'll be right by you before it can even put a finger on you." Kojuro nodded, patting Masamune's head as well.

"Promise?" Masamune asked.

"Pinky promise." Kojuro stuck out his pinky, smiling even though he was scared for Masamune. Masamune smiled and wrapped his pinky around Kojuro's.

Mitsunari sighed and looked at each of them "So everyone got the plan" mitsunari asked making sure that everyone knew what they had to do.

"I go after Mori once Masamune's distracted the monster." Motochika nodded firmly.

"You and me run in to defend Masamune and keep the monster distracted." Kojuro said.

"And I distract the monster" Masamune said enthusiastically.

Mitsunari nodded and looked at the map once again. And then looked at Masamune. Motochika and Kojuro both turned to Masamune, with smiles on their faces, even if their eyes were filled with fear.

"Were going to the pantry. You will need to keep the map, it will help you with the lost, alone and defenceless look" mitsunari said handing Masamune the map. Masamune took the map and looked at it carefully and found the pantry and located at the kitchen where they were.

"You ready, Masamune? Show us your best pitiful and lost face." Motochika said cheerfully.

Masamune took a deep breath and sighed looking at the map then looked around the room looking utterly lost and confused.

"Perfect, Shortie. Kojuro i think you might have a half decent actor here, with enough training." Motochika chuckled.

"He doesn't need training he'll only use it to get sweets and extra dessert from the cooks and me" Kojuro sighed

Masamune laughed "What do you mean? I don't do such things, speaking about candy! Do you still have the orange chocolate candy we found?" Masamune asked kojuro

"You're supposed to act pitiful and lost. You don't need sugar." Kojuro laughed.

"Awe come on Kojy, one piece" Masamune whined

"You just got up from nap time. You're not getting sugar. Besides, you'll just run out of energy and beg for another nap time." Kojuro rolled his eyes, used to this begging routine.

Masamune frowned "I guess, oh man I really wanted to save it but since I can't have a piece of candy" Masamune sighed digging through his pocket with a smirk.

Kojuro tensed at the sight of his smirk, his eyes narrowing as he watched Masamune with extreme focus. Masamune pulled out the unopened wrapped up newly made rice ball "I'll just eat the rice ball i got" Masamune samiled.

"Then i'll eat the candy." Kojuro smirked, pulling out one of the candies and slowly unwrapping it. Masamune looked at kojuro with a sad expression "but you said I could have one when I wanted" Masamune mumbled as he looked away.

"I don't recall saying that. i must have not been paying attention." Kojuro smirked

Masamune looked worried "Oh no you're starting to lose your memory! Next thing i know you'll forget about me." Masamune said sniffling as he dropped the rice ball.

Kojuro chuckled and quickly caught the rice ball before it hit the ground.

"If you forget then I'll only have yukimura and my brothers. but Motochika has already started to forget people, how am i to know Ieyasu and Yuki haven't forgotten about me" Masamune started to have tears forming in his eye.

"Masamune. You can stop guilt tripping me." Kojuro said with a bit of a smile.

"and then i'll be all alone" Masamune said covering his face with his hands

"Oh no. Here comes the crying stage." Kojuro sighed, pulling out one of the candies and slipping it into Masamune's hands. Masamune rose his head slightly to look at kojuro tears creeping down his face.

"Damn, how do you know i'm so vulnerable to guilt?!" Kojuro muttered, as he took out a piece of cloth and started wiping Masamune's face.

Masamune smiled weakly as he held the candy in his hand tightly "I just know you too well" Masamune said weakly

"Well hey, he's a little more convincing now." Motochika chuckled at the scene in front of him.

Mitsunari way looking away ' _don't you dare, no his only doing it to get a candy not because he's actually sad'_ Mitsunari thought to himself.

Masamune hugged kojuro "Thanks kojuro" Masamune said weakly but grinned looking at Motochika. Kojuro grinned suddenly as he snatched the candy back, slipping it back into his pocket. Masamune looked shocked and looked at kojuro.

"Kid, you really thought you were going to get it that easily?" Kojuro laughed.

"No. I just thought you would let me since everything that happened" Masamune looked down his voice this time actually saddened.

"I think for now you need something a bit healthier than candy." Kojuro said, putting the rice ball in Masamune's hand. Masamune looked at kojuro and sighed as he slowly opened the wrapping around the rice ball.

"Where did you even get that, Masamune?" Kojuro asked, looking at him suspiciously.

Masamune froze a little bit and sighed "How do you think I got away with getting Ieyasu's tongue from the monster?" Masamune asked taking a bite out of the rice ball.

"Masamune. What did we say when we talked about stealing?" Kojuro asked, his face turning to one of disapproval.

"It's not something we should do." Masamune sighed taking another bite out of the rice ball. "But hey I got it fast and easy so you and Ieyasu didn't have to worry about accidentally hitting it, so that's got to count for something" Masamune retorted.

"I think we'll save this discussion for when we get home." Kojuro said, turning away from Masamune. Motochika chuckled a bit. "oooh.. Masamune's in trouble…" Motochika sung playfully.

Masamune took a bite out of the rice ball ignoring Motochika "It only means you probably won't be able to come over for a few days or a week" Masamune said back to Motochika.

"I can't guarantee you won't get a spanking though." Kojuro said with a small smile. "I might even have to use the belt."

Masamune froze almost dropping the rice ball "Not the belt" Masamune whimpered

"Sorry to ruin your little son father thing but we really need to be going soon so, Masamune if you can finish that or save the rest we need to be going now we don't know if Mori is still here our not" Mitsunari interrupted with a very serious tone of voice.

"Right. Sorry. It's been a long trip." Kojuro apologized, folding up the map and handing it to Masamune. Masamune re wrapped the rice ball and stuck it in his pocket and took the map. with a sigh.

"Alright, everyone. We know our jobs. Let's get to the pantry and find Mori."Motochika spoke up, his voice serious. "Let's go rip this monster a new one!" Motochika said with a bit more excitement.

Masamune nodded and opened the map looking at it "I guess i should get used to part I have to play" Masamune said leading the way getting into his lost and alone feeling he had had when he woke up the first time. The four of them walked to the panty, with Masamune going a bit ahead of the rest while he clung to the map nervously and looked around, on occasion sniffling loudly as the sound echoed off the halls.

"Wish we knew if the monster is falling for this right now. Even a hint of where it is would be nice." Motochika muttered, looking around the walls nervously.

"I wish I could sense it, but sadly I can't" Mitsunari apologized

"Knowing what it did to Hikari, i'm worried for Masamune." Kojuro said worried. "All it'd have to do is come swooping in and hurt him, after all."

"I know, but we should have faith in him. He did suggest it himself" Mitsunari said looking at kojuro.

"I know. He's just a child though. Hell, most of the stuff we've seen in this place he should never have had to see ever." Kojuro mumbled, looking guilty.

Mitsunari put a hand on kojuro's shoulder for comfort "No one should have to see the things in this messed up world" Mitsunari said obviously remembering some kind of experience.

"I just know he'll be scarred for life after this place. He'll probably never want to fight again, or even be in the presence of any sort of weapon, not that i blame him." Kojuro said sadly.

Mitsunari looked away for a little looking like he made some kind of decision in his head "You never know. In my versions group our Masamune got more courage to fight, after having seen so much. But this one might react differently" Mitsunari said trying to cheer up the small group, especially kojuro.

"I'm just hoping we get out with the least amount of scarring memories possible. Poor kid's probably going to have nightmares for the rest of his life." Kojuro shivered at the thought. "Let's just hope nothing more happens from here on."

"I wish you all good luck after this version." Mitsunari said then looked at Motochika "And take my advice to heart, and keep it in mind. Same as the words of others"

"I'm on full survival mode now, no worries." Motochika said reassuringly, not taking his eyes off Masamune as they followed him from the shadows.

"Keep wits up, head working, and don't do anything risky without some plan to back up." Mitsunari said looking at Masamune up ahead.

"I think we've all been pretty much living on risks since we got here, right Kojuro?" Motochika said, fingering his anchor anxiously.

"Pretty much." Kojuro agreed. Up ahead Masamune stopped for a moment, and everyone watched with anxiety, waiting for what he would do.

Masamune looked at the map and around the place he was ' _it splits off just like the vent but it says it leads to the pantry either way but which way do I go?'_ Masamune thought trying to figure out which way he should go, looking between the map and the halls. Both were dimly lit, and both had a strong cold air and a strong feeling of dread coming from both. Masamune gulped and turned right ' _it's shorter to the pantry and if i was lost I would be looking for food and the pantry would supposedly have food so I would look for the shortest way, right?'_ Masamune thought warily hoping he was taking the right way to lure the monster out or get to Mori before the monster appeared. ' _I'm literally a piece of bait out here! And the monster could easily come out from anywhere and snatch me right up before anyone could interfere… What if it kills me the way it killed Hikari?'_ Masamune thought nervously. ' _No I just would have to close off its entry way into my body right…...'_ Masamune thought trying to calm himself down a little. ' _But then it will just wait until i need to breathe, and then swoop right in.'_ Masamune thought fearfully. ' _But by then they would have interfered so it would be okay right'_ Masamune thought hopefully. He followed the dimly lit hall, growing more nervous as the light ended and the rest of the hall was a pitch dark. ' _That monster's a black color, it could blend perfectly with the shadow.'_ Masamune gulped a bit, reaching for his stone on habit, only to remember he didn't have it. Up ahead was a door with a rickety sign saying 'pantry', and he gave a small sigh of relief. He opened the door slowly "Hey anyone here?" Masamune asked softly hoping for a response from Mori. Masamune gulped as he looked both ways before stepping into the pantry. ' _He might be unconscious since Mitsunari and Motochika said something about an earthquake happening.'_ Masamune thought taking a few steps into the room looking around. "Mori? Anyone?" Masamune called out. Masamune walked a little closer to a create of some kind as there was a note on it. Masamune picked it up and silently read 'Incident report: Ishida Mitsunari. As there has been once again another murder. Lord Mitsunari was found in his room slumped over his desk his stomach ripped out. No other suspect than the doctor who was last seen talking with him.' Masamune noticed a slight red on the other side and looked, reading the red writing 'Best way to keep organs fresh is it freeze them' There was a sudden slam of the door and a locking sound. Masamune screamed in fear as the room suddenly started to get colder, and he could see bits of frost starting to creep their way down from the vents.

"Kojuro! Motochika! Someone! Help!" Masamune wailed, running to the door and banging on it.

"Masamune!" Kojuro's voice yelled on the other side of the door and loud banging on it as Kojuro tried to break it down. "Masamune! Are you alright?!"

"It's cold kojuro" Masamune whimpered feeling a little better that Kojuro was there. There was a loud screech outside, and the sound of blades being drawn.

"Kojuro! A little help here?" Motochika's voice said, as there was the loud clash of metal on metal.

Masamune's fear came back as he heard the metal sound "Chika!" Masamune shouted throught the door "Kojuro i'll be fine help Chika out" Masamune shouted hoping kojuro was either still there or gone to help Motochika.

"Masamune! Try to keep moving as much as you can! You need to stay warm!" Kojuro's voice said, sounding like he was struggling to push something back.

"I will!" Masamune shouted back as he started to shiver ' _Is there anything To keep warm with in here as well?"_ Masamune thought as he ran over to the shelves and crates. The frost had reached the floor, and started creeping across it as small icicles started appearing. Masamune gulped in fear as he saw the frost and the small icicles as he dug through the shelves for any source of warmth. There was a large blanket covering a couple of jars in the back of the shelf, the jars seeming to contain even more organs. Masamune gave a disgusted look as he wrapped the blanket around him and started to go through the organ jars. ' _Mitsunari's stomach might be in here'_ Masamune thought happily as he picked up jar after jar opening the lids and looking in, as the frost had started to fog up the glass. The frost started getting thicker, and even a bit of snow started building up. Masamune could feel his fingers quickly going numb the longer he held each jar. Masamune smiled when he noticed the familiar organ of a stomach ' _Im glad kojuro taught me what each organ looks like'_ Masamune thanked kojuro mentally as he put the lid back on the jar and placed it away from the others so he could give it back to Mitsunari. "I have to keep moving, like kojuro said" masamune mumbled to himself as he started to feel his feet going numb and his teeth chattered. Strangely the situation reminded him of one winter when he and Kojuro had gone out to play in the snow, and he had gotten stuck in a buried hole. He had been smaller then, and had sat in that hole for hours yelling and crying before Kojuro had found him and got him out. Masamune smiled at the fond memory "Kojuro, Motochika and Mitsunari will get me out of here once they get the named monster I just have to stay moving" Masamune said as he was now walking around the jar he sat aside to give Mitsunari. The jar gave off a strange feeling of warmth, and seemed to warm up the blanket inside. masamune chuckled a little

"It's definitely Mitsunari's. Cold on the outside but a big softy on the inside" Masamune smiled "Thanks Mitsunari" Masamune said looking at the organ jar. There was a loud thump against the wall, and the sound of chains dropping outside.

"Masamune? You alive?" Motochika's voice wheezed.

Masamune ran over to the door "Yha. Are you okay?" Masamune asked worried.

"Monster's putting on- Woah!- putting on a big show out here." Motochika wheezed, as the sound of something hitting wood and Motochika rolling away. "Doesn't look like it's going to be giving up any time soon though."

"Just do your best. It's getting colder in here. But I found Mitsunari's stomach im sure he'll be happy to know I found it" Masamune said shakkely.

"Good- KOJURO! WATCH OUT!" Motochika gasped and sounded like he was getting up. There was the sound of metal dropping and gasping for air.

Masamune felt dread as he heard the sounds wishing he was able to help in anyway. "Kojuro" masamune said quietly worried for his guardian.

"Don't. Touch. My. FUCKING. **FRIEND**!" Motochika's voice roared, and there were sounds of flesh being cut and screeching. Masamune desperately wanted to know exactly what was going on as he tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly the sharp point of an anchor busted a small hole in the door, and there was screeching.

"Stop crying. Nobody likes a crybaby." Motochika growled, and there was coughing as a sword was picked up and steps got closer.

"Leave! Be gone! Disappear from my sight at once!" was the familiar sound of an angry Mitsunari

There was the sound of flesh being sliced, and the screeching went silent.

"Sorry Masamune. Did i hit ya?" Motochika's voice panted as he leaned against the door.

"No im okay, other than being cold, a little. There's even snow in here, Kojuro!" Masamune chuckled

"Mitsunari? Can you make sure Masamune doesn't freeze to death while we go looking for the key?" Kojuro's voice asked. "Yukimura earlier was walking through walls, so i assume all ghosts can?"

"I can only keep him warm for so long so please be quick about it" Mitsunari sounded like he was tired out.

"Don't worry. I think i know where the key would be." Motochika's voice said, sounding tired, but proud of himself.

There must have been some kind of nod as Mitsunari came in through the door which had startled Masamune a little. Mitsunari's blade was bloodied, and his aura glowed dimly as he gave a tired smile to Masamune. Masamune smiled back weakly "Hey mitsunari I found your stomach, but I guess as soon as you get it you have to go huh" Masamune said a little down as mitsunari sat down on one of the crates.

"I did just say i was going to make sure you didn't freeze to death, so, keep it for now." Mitsunari chuckled tiredly.

Masamune laughed weakly "Thanks. If you don't mind me asking but what happened in your version that made you … this way" Masamune asked curiously.

"I'm not sure that's a story fit for little children." Mitsunari said, putting a hand on Masamune's shoulder and concentrating on warming him with what was left of his energy.

"Oh okay" Masamune said a little down but smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Kojuro and Motochika

Kojuro coughed a bit as he tried to get more air in his lungs, having to lean against the wall for support as they walked back to the infirmary. "You're sure it's in the infirmary?" Kojuro asked, his voice a bit hoarse.

"Of course! A doctor killed Mitsunari, so wouldn't he keep the key so that no one would find the stomach?" Motochika said confidently. "You doing alright back there? That ghost really knocked the wind out of you. How did you even survive getting thrown against the wall that hard?" Motochika asked, still a bit surprised.

"I'm fine. Luck, i guess." Kojuro chuckled hoarsely.

"That's more than luck" Motochika laughed

"I guess i've been tossed around so much in this place that i've gotten used to it." Kojuro shrugged. "I hope Masamune's okay. Last time he was left in the cold, he got sick, and i had to take care of him. Which to him meant getting as much sweets as he wanted." Kojuro chuckled fondly.

"Ah, Well i doubt it stops here yha." Motochika sighed "Ah don't worry as much he's tough for being a little kid you should know that" Motochika laughed nudging kojuro a little.

"Doesn't change that he's still a little kid." Kojuro said worriedly. "There's only so much his little body can take. Hell, most of the stuff that's happened he shouldn't have ever even seen. It's all because of that stupid charm too." Kojuro growled in anger at the mention of the charm.

"Mitsunari will make sure he doesn't freeze to death, since his whole promise to Ieyasu thing apperently" Motochika shrugged "plus like he said this world shouldn't have been seen, but look where we are in some strange world that has made a mess of my beautiful Fugaku" Motochika said touching the side of the hallway.

"Don't you usually make a mess of her anyway?" Kojuro chuckled.

"Yha but never this bad" Motochika laughed

"I imagine Mori's probably ripped her up as bad as this before." Kojuro said, looking around at the ship "Knowing how hard you two will go at eachother, i'm surprised she hasn't sunk yet" Kojuro chuckled a bit.

"Close to it a few times, I hardly fight him with her" Motochika laughed.

"I wonder how much time has passed, in the real world. Surely everyone must be worried about us by now." Kojuro said curiously. "Date clan is probably falling apart without Masamune by now"

"Same, my men must be worried sick lookin for me" Motochika said sadly "But we all passed out at the gate im sure if no one's moved us were still there" Motochika pointed out.

"It'd be creepy if we found out we've all left our bodies or something." Kojuro said, sounding disturbed by the thought.

"I've heard lot's of tales of 'out of body' experiences never know we might be in some weird dream" Motochika shrugged "Or nightmare by how everything's going on"

"I can't help but still hope that this is all actually some weird dream, and i'll wake up any minute in my bed." Kojuro admitted. "At least if it's a dream, i'll be able to forget if when i wake."

"Im with ya there it be nice to wake up and forget all this shit happened" motochika sighed.

"Language. It's bad for little children to be swearing." Kojuro chuckled, teasing Motochika.

"It's still my ship even if she an't looking the same anymore. So I can do what I want" Motochika laughed

"Ah, but there are little children on the ship. Little children can't be picking up that sort of language and using it against adults." Kojuro laughed. "Besides, you're only, what, 13? So, you still count as a child."

"Aye I know but he's got just as much basalts as I do, so a little too late there" Motochika chuckled "I maybe young but i'm still captain of the Fugaku and lord of Shikoku" Motochika smiled

"And a wannabe pirate." Kojuro mumbled, chuckling. "Anyway, this hall looks familiar. looks like we're here." Kojuro said, pointing at the infirmary sign.

"Oi i am a pirate, yeah let's find that key and rescue Masa!" Motochika said running up to the door.

"Last i looked pirates live outside the law. They can't be lords as well as go pirating." Kojuro chuckled.

"I can and am" Motochika laughed looking at kojuro as he tried to open the door "Uh no, that's not helpful" Motochika said looking at the door.

"what? Didn't you say the infirmary was unlocked?" Kojuro asked, his panic rising.

"It was when we can over here in fact I left the door open" Motochika said pulling hard on the door.

"Can we break it down?" Kojuro asked after a moment. "I'm sure with our combined strength we could put a crack in it." Kojuro stepped back and prepared to charge at the door.

"Never know till we try right" Motochika said stepping back.

"Alright. On three. One. Two. THREE!" Kojuro yelled, charging at the door. Motochika charging right alongside him. The two hit the door, but there wasn't even the sound of crackling wood as they hit it.

"Damn. Sturdy door." Kojuro winced, rubbing his shoulder where it had hit the door.

"You can say that again" Motochika hissed holding his shoulder in pain.

"What now? We've got no other way in." Kojuro looked scared. "Masamune will freeze to death if we don't get him out." Kojuro suddenly looked like he had an idea."Mori!"

"We could look for the key? Mori?" Motochika asked.

"He's in another version now, right? And sometimes one version affects another?" Kojuro said, looking excited.

"Mitsunari said something about that yeah. I guess we look for a key in hopes Mori will find a way to get this door open. I would say one stays here while the other looks but no spitting up" Motochika sighed

"We could try to communicate with Mori to get the door open. And in the meantime we can go looking for the key." Kojuro said, pulling out his blade and writing a note for Mori. 'Masamune is stuck in the pantry, and is freezing to death. We need you to open the door in your version so that it will unlock the door in ours.' Kojuro carved into the doorway. "Hopefully he will get the message. Until then, let's go look for a key." Kojuro said, putting his blade away.

Motochika nodded "we have to do something to help, right" Motochika said then got the look of an idea with a little worry "That monster has the ability of a ghost as well kinda, but it can be hurt, right?" Motochika looked at kojuro.

"I've seen Ieyasu get hurt by that monster, so i guess they can be hurt by specific things." Kojuro nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Well Mori had suggested that if we had to stay long, we might have to set up traps and if that monster can walk through danm walls then Masamune is still in danger from it. So I was thinking we could set up some sharpened wire around and keep it from going after Masamune while we look" Motochika said sadly.

"Wait. Wire traps?" Kojuro looked shocked, as he unwrapped his hand bandage and showed the clean cut. "We ran into one in our version."

"really, I guess your version was after ours then in time wise. But i'm not risking Masa getting hurt so lets set up some traps" Motochika said looking at kojuro's cut hand.

"Right. We'll split up the wire and each of us will set up a trap." Kojuro nodded, wrapping his hand.

"Are you sure we should split up I know it's faster but the monster could go after you or me while we're setting them" Motochika said worriedly.

"Then we'll make sure not to leave each other's sight." Kojuro said determinedly.

Motochika nodded "okay that sounds better, lets get a move on then" Kojuro nodded in agreement and pulled out his knife to sharpen the wire.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Alone

Mori groaned as he rubbed his head. "Damn earthquake, ugh" Mori grumbled as he opened his eyes and looked around where he was. "What? this is different than before, much different" Mori looked around noticing the mori softer but cracked and old floor boards and the slight tint of decorated walls. He stood up and looked at the map with surprise. "This isn't a ship anymore this is a house layout. Mori scanned over it carefully "My room? Am I back at my house then, but how?" Mori asked looking around. His eyes caught his plants he always kept by the window, but they were wilted black, signaling that the plants had died. Mori looked away and shook his head "My poor plants, and telling by the state of my room i'm not back home exactly everything looks horrible. Wait does the door still open?" Mori sighed getting up from the floor as he walked over to a door and surprisingly it opened up. "It's night and storming great. I was hoping to see a little bit of sun" Mori sighed looking out on the small desk that lead out into the ocean which seemed to go on forever with no stopping. "I get the feeling i'll be regretting saying i'd rather be alone." Mori muttered, already a bit paranoid that he'd have to face the bad spirit on his own. Mori sighed as he closed the door and looked at the map "It is still my house but in a different layout" Mori spoke softly as he looked over wheat used to be a map of Motochika's boat and now was his house. "Looks like my garden is still there, at least." Mori mumbled, searching for any familiar rooms. ' _I can't stay here forever. I need to get back to Mitsunari. And that annoying pirate.'_ Mori rolled up the map neatly and attached it to his belt. "Wow I still have the things from the ship. I figured those would go away" Mori said noticing he still had the trap material he had gathered. "Since i'm on my own, i don't have that annoying pirate to sacrifice for me to run away. I'll need to set up traps." Mori mumbled, looking over the trap materials. Mori sighed "and none of my pawns are here. I'm all by myself" Mori actually felt weak when he said that out loud "I guess I have always had my most gullible pawn that I have never had to say I was alone" Mori said startled by his lonely feeling. ' _Never thought i would actually miss anyone. In this situation, i'd even take the annoying pirate, if only to have someone to sacrifice in a crisis.'_ Mori surprised himself, finding he actually missed having Motochika at his back. Mori shook his head "This is no time I need to get out of here, now" Mori said looking at the map. His house was roughly the same, aside from a few rooms being on different floors, and a couple of new rooms added on. A lot of the top floor had gaps in it, and there was no Motochika this time to use his anchor to swing across. ' _I'll have to find planks and beams to get across the gaps. I'm not as strong as the annoying pirate to do any heavy lifting though.'_ Mori, for once, found himself cursing his lack of strength, especially in a situation like this where physical strength was needed. Giving a sigh, he walked over to the door and opened it, stepping out into the hall. ' _At least this time i know what to look for. I'll need to find the ghost of this version and get them to help me get out. Now where are they?'_ Mori thought, looking at each end of the halls. On one end the floor had a wide collapse, and the other end was whole, except for a few skeletons and corpses. ' _The skeletons might have some information'_ He thought, going towards the skeletons and corpses. He gagged a little at the smell of the rotting corpses as he looked for any kind of note. Bending down, he pulled a bloody note out of the hands of one of the rotting corpses. 'We saw the ghost again. I begged Natalie not to go to it. She didn't hear. It's aura glowed a fiery red, and it's face seemed to be stuck in a spot of permanent anger. The good ghost, the one with the ring blade, tried to stop her, but it was too late. the red ghost threw her down the stairs and came at me with a pair of scissors, stabbing me repeatedly in the gut. It won't be long now. I hope, at least, if there is a heaven in this world, that Natalie is there, far away from this horrid, wretched place. -Kato Smith, class 4-7, Kagarume middle school." Mori read.

"Ring blade?" Mori said gripping his own ring blade. "but there's a red spirit here as well, the wisp said to be careful of those and so did Mitsunari's ghost" Mori said a little frightened "But there's no description of the evil spirit, at least."

Mori sighed a slight relief as he moved on to another corpses "Lets check all of them before continuing on. there might be a clue on what I need to do to figure out the puzzle" Mori mumbled as he looked over another corpses.

"Na...ta...lie…" There was a faint whisper, seemingly coming from all around the room.

Mori looked around as he gripped the ring blade in slight fear. There was nothing, no little wisp or anything that could have made the noise. Mori had an uneasiness as he looked back at the corpses. There was a slight chill in the room all of a sudden, and a growing dread feeling filled the atmosphere. ' _It got cold when the evil spirit showed up, please don't be the evil spirit now'_ Mori thought as he stood up and dropped the one side of his ring blade off of his shoulder and gripped it with his free hand looking around. He was yanked back by a superhuman force all of a sudden, being thrown to the ground. Out of nowhere, a red glow filled the room, and the ghost of a girl in futuristic clothes appeared, her head laying to one side awkwardly, like her neck had been broken as she stared with dead, but hateful eyes. Mori looked at the girl surprised. The girl made no sound, but stomped towards him, pulling him up by his shirt to come face to face with her as she put her other hand around his neck. Mori was shocked and slightly breathed in as he could feel his heart pounding as he looked at her face scared but kept his normal expressionless face. The girl started squeezing around his throat, having a lot more strength than her appearance would suggest, and her face turned to a scowl as she watched his expression. Mori kept his expression the same as he dropped his weapon as he moved one hand to remove hers if that was even possible ' _I refuse to die here, damn it'_ Mori thought fiercely. The girl grinned a bit as she saw him lift his hand to remove hers, and took her hand off his shirt, tightening her grip on his neck as she grabbed his arm and looked like she was getting ready to twist and snap it. Mori's eyes widened before returning to normal "What ….. do…..you … want?" Mori said wheezing for air.

The girl grinned before choking out in a garbled voice "Your blood."

Mori tensed at the girls response before going for a kick to the girls stomach. The girl coughed and released him, clearly not expecting him to actually fight back, growling as her aura went a brighter red and she stood, pulling out a pair of bloodied scissors from her skirt pocket.

"You want to fight. Fine." The girl said, giving a toothy grin and showing the blood left on her teeth as raised her foot over her head to try and stomp his head into a pulp. Mori rolled away grabbing his weapon still breathing hard from being choked. The girl's foot went through the floorboards, creating a large hole from the impact of her food. She growled and walked towards him, snipping the scissors in her hand.

"Run. It will make the kill more fun." The girl gave a garbled laugh.

Mori gritted his teeth "I made a promise not to die here so there will be no killing me" Mori said coldly as he stood up gripping his weapon in each hand.

"Thats what they all say." She giggled insanely, and charged at him, the scissors raised to come down on his head, and her other arm pulled back for a punch to the stomach.

"I mean it" Mori said raising his weapon to block both blows. The girl at the last moment moved the scissors to aim for his stomach instead, while her other hand tried to knock the weapon out of Mori's hand. Mori quickly moved out of the way as he un attached the two blades and split them a apart and came at the girl. The girl's scissors went through the wall, and she growled as they got stuck there. Mori snickered as he held one blade at her neck and the other at where he elbows would be if they hung by her side. The girl grinned and went through the blade as she brought her arms up to uppercut him, her fists punching his neck with force. Mori gasped slightly as he was hit in the throat ' _Right a ghost this won't be as easy to fight as I thought'_ Mori grumbled to himself and scolding himself for forgetting that he wasn't facing a normal being. The girl took advantage of his reaction to the punch, and gripped his head as she raised her knee to smash his face into her knee. Mori gritted his teeth as he sliced at her torso with one part of his blade. She gasped a bit in pain and dropped his head, gripping her torso. Mori shook his head slightly as he then reconnected the blades quickly and sliced down. The girl dodged back from the slice, and ran for the wall, ripping her scissors out of it and raising them in defense, her aura flooding the hallway with a bright red hue. Mori glared at her standing ready for her attack. The girl came charging again, aiming to kick him in the gut in the middle of his ring blade, while the scissors were raised to stab him in the back when he doubled over. Mori noticed the attack and gritted his teeth knowing he would have to let one attack hit him. He adjusted quickly to let her kick him. She brought her foot into his gut, making sure kick dug into his stomach to make him bend over for her scissors attack. Mori coughed a little but quickly swung his blade up to cut her arm off. The girl gasped as he resisted bending over, and hissed a bit as she was too late to defend herself and the blade cut into her arm.

"Smart boy. But a bit of a slow learner." The girl chuckled, bringing her other arm up and punching him in the cheek.

Mori moved with the motion raising his weapon to cut into her arm. "I am faster than you think"

"So it's faster you want? So be it." The girl grinned, moving her arm away from his weapon and moving behind him at lightning speed, slashing at his back. Mori gasped a little at the pain as he growled and turned around quickly spinning his ring blade. The girl went transparent, the ring blade going right through her as she chuckled.

"Like i said, slow learner." The girl mocked.

Mori growled a little ' _I can't keep this up to much longer'_ Mori thought worriedly.

"Master will be most pleased when i get to have your corpse as the prized exhibit of this version. Maybe i'll get to have your ghost work for me here!" The girl giggled gleefully, raising her scissors to his neck. Mori moved back quickly and quickly glanced at the exit to the room. ' _I need to get away fast and figure out how to patch this wound up'_ Mori thought as he looked at the girl. The girl raised the scissors to slice through his neck, walking through his blade towards him. Mori quickly made a run for the exit.

"Oh! Now he runs! TIme for the chase!" The girl giggled, running after him and making the ground under her shake with every footstep. Mori quickly moved hoping that he could find something or maybe outrun the spirit. The girl sped up a bit, grinning as she stared straight at her target in gleeful determination.

"How far do you think you can get with that scratch on your back?!" She yelled, hoping her words would get him to slow down, or at least sap his spirit. "Come on! Why do you resist? You're going to die anyway!" She cackled.

"I may die some time but not here in this messed up world" Mori called back still running.

"Messed up world? You don't like my decoration? It took me quite a while to find those people and get their corpses! Appreciate some effort!" The girl pouted, raising her scissors to throw at Mori.

"I may be cruel but i'm not sick like you" Mori said as he noticed the gleam of scissors in his ring blade.

"Really? Well, with a bit of help from me, you'll feel much different after i kill you and keep your ghost! I'll finally have someone to help me decorate!" The girl grinned, throwing the scissors, aiming for Mori's leg. Mori hissed as the scissors cut by his leg. Mori growled as he grabbed a bit of the gunpowder he had grabbed and a match. ' _This isn't what I grabbed you for but I hope this works'_

The girl saw the gunpowder and her eyes widened in panic. "You're going to light gunpowder in a hallway?! Are you suicidal?!" The girl growled, not wanting her kill stolen from her. Mori ignored her as he also grabbed a chain link. ' _This is heavy enough. Okay here we go'_ Mori thought still running from the girl. The girl growled and started to stomp the ground as she ran, hoping to shake some of the boards and maybe trip him.

"Would you stop making me chase you?! Just get over here and face your fate!" The girl hissed, clenching her fists. Mori threw the gun powder and dropped the now lit match as he ran past the explosion and powered disturbing the boards and stuff around the explosion as he threw the chain link down the hall and sung into an open room hiding behind the wall the chain link thumped loud enough to imitate foot steps running away. The girl squeaked as the explosion barely missed her, creating a gap in the floor. She growled and stopped running, coming to a walk as she followed the sound the chain link had made, grumbling about how he was making her job harder than it had to be. Mori held his breath as he silently raised his weapon to watch the doorway. The girl stopped in the doorway, and closed her eyes in concentration, trying to sense where he'd gone. Mori quickly cut at her neck and legs. The girl gasped as he had hit her when her defense was down, holding her throat as it cut open, but no blood spurted out.

"Dammit!" She cursed, turning to him, but falling to her knees as her legs were cut. Mori breathed heavily as he watched the girl ready to make another run for it and to fight. "You'll pay for that!" she hissed.

"That won't be happening." the ghost froze as she heard the voice, whimpering a bit as she started to cower.

"I-i'll go! I'll go!" she whimpered, standing up hurriedly in the doorway.

"I'll let you run before i kill you then. After all, it makes the killing more fun" The voice said mockingly.

Mori was confused but was to tired to look for the voice, just glad that whatever it was this other spirit seemed afraid of it, but had a slight fear that it was the evil spirit. The red spirit turned to him and glared "Looks like our fight will have to wait. Bye!" The girl said bitterly as she faded and disappeared. Mori dropped to his knees breathing heavily as the spirit faded away.

"Stupid girl never learns her place." another ghost appeared, this one giving off a blue light.

"whoever you are, why is she so afraid of you?" Mori asked trying to stand up weakly as his legs shaked from running and being cut.

"It's polite to look your savior in the face when you thank them, brat." the voice snapped, bringing his ring blade up to Mori's chin and making him look up. Mori was shocked to see his own face looking at him disapprovingly. The ghost glared at him, a huge hole in the left side of his face where his eye should have been, and lowered his ring blade back to his side.

"Care to explain why i'm finding you here, and why you dragged her all the way over here in a chase?" The ghost growled.

Mori shook his head trying to clear the shock from his mind. "I don't know why i'm here in this version now, and I could tell that fighting her would only end up with my death, in which i do not intend to die here" Mori said still looking at his own ghost.

"Tsk. You were supposed to stay with the idiot pirate, brat! Why'd you go running off on your own, huh?!" the ghost Mori scolded him, looking very aggravated.

"Like I would want to, we only split up because of Ghost Mitsunari's plan." Mori scoffed.

"Dammit Mitsunari, how could you be so short sighted?!" ghost Mori growled, putting fingers to his head as if he had a headache. "Well, since you're here, we're just going to have to get you out, won't we."ghost Mori said, annoyed. "You know the drill. Get my eye and my heart back, i give you the key, blah, blah, blah."

"Mitsunari has always been short sighted as you should know that." Mori grumbled "Yes, you don't have to explain so I expect you have some kind of note with a clue in it" Mori said rolling his eyes.

"Don't have a note." ghost Mori said, rolling his eye. "If i had some sort of clue, i wouldn't be here. I'd be out of here, with my other eye and my heart, and happily free." Mori said snidely.

"Good to know I am still smart when i'm dead" Mori sighed "Let's see this damn map" Mori said taking out the map and unfolding it. Ghost Mori walked through him and turned to look at the map too, putting his ring blade over his head and letting it rest on his shoulder. "Where would they hide and eye and a heart?" Mori said looking at the map carefully.

"If i knew, flower boy, i'd have gone looking." Ghost Mori grumbled.

Mori sighed in annoyance at his ghost self for answering his thought process. "How did you die if you remember" Mori asked.

Ghost Mori's face softened and looked sad as he remembered his death. "I remember being with some others here. I think we were... fighting? And there was an accident. i don't remember anything after that. But when i woke, i saw my own body. Someone had come along and taken out my eye and my heart. I followed a blood trail, but it ended somewhere leading outside." Ghost Mori said, looking angered as he described how someone had defiled his body after his death.

"Not much leads then. I am guessing you were fighting that damned evil spirit. But they were smart enough to lead the blood trail outside. hm…." Mori closed his eyes in thought.

" If we were fighting her, then she's probably the one who did it." Ghost Mori growled, his hatred for the other ghost increased at the thought of her defiling him in such a way. "I'm sure she'll tell us where she hid them, or get them off her, once we beat the information out of her."Ghost Mori looked a bit eager at the thought of beating the information out of the other ghost.

"Well then we'll have to lure her back out but right now I really need to get these wound taken care of" Mori said opening his eyes.

"Follow me. Infirmary's this way." Ghost Mori grumbled, turning to walk away. Mori sighed as he followed the ghost him "So If you died fighting that little girl i see why you hate her even thought i would be impressed that anyone would like her" Mori grumbled

"She used to be part of my group." Ghost Mori explained gruffly. "Then you know. Saw one too many corpses, lost a couple of memories, and the evil spirit took advantage of that and turned her ghost into working for him. No huge loss to my group. She was weak anyway. Girl couldn't even handle seeing one corpse without getting sick. Then she started talking about how we were all gonna die and killed herself. Like i said, weak."

" Ah, everyone that I was forced to do that damned charm with is weak, sacrificial pawns, no use other than physical , and if not in physical than in mental." Mori said bluntly. and scoffed "Sounds like the damned idiotic pirate, he freaked out after seeing a girl in the bathroom who hung herself and ripped out her guts"

"The girl snapped after seeing a person who had fallen to their death. And just when she actually started to become useful, too. Then she just goes and flips out and throws herself down some stairs. Guess i shouldn't be surprised. She wasn't that bright." Ghost Mori scoffed.

"Oh well there not that useful, the weak and dumb shall be killed off while the smart survive" Mori said shaking his head.

"It was too bad she killed herself, though. As dumb as she was, she was pretty handy with a knife, and had good throwing aim. Her only two redeeming qualities." Ghost Mori said, disgusted as he described her.

"There are always something you can use in someone no matter how dumb they are" Mori shrugged

"True enough. I was actually expecting Motochika to end up that way, knowing how weak he is about death." Mori commented. "I guess the pirate isn't as weak as he seems."

"As I have seem, but I still don't expect him to get out without some kind of grave injury" Mori scoffed

"Well, at least he's useful for that anchor of his. The least he can do is survive long enough to be a meat shield." Ghost Mori shrugged. "And here we are. Patch yourself up quick. That other ghost is probably taking full advantage of my absence from my usual spot."

"True" Mori said as he noticed something seemingly new scratched into the doorway as it stood out. "What does this say?" Mori mumbled as he walked over to the scratched place.

"Ugh, has that stupid girl vandalized my side of the house? I'll have to be more meticulous about my traps." Ghost Mori growled. Mori noticed it was some kind of message and started to read it ' _Masamune is stuck in the pantry, and is freezing to death. We need you to open the door in your version so that it will unlock the door in ours.'_ Read silently "I don't think this is that ghost girls work" Mori said sighing annoyed.

"Must be from the other version. Sometimes stuff from the other versions show up here. But you already know that. What's it say?" Ghost Mori asked.

"apparently Masamune is stuck in the pantry in there version and the there infirmary is locked and they need me to open it somehow from this version" Mori said annoyed.

"Of course we were going to do that already." Ghost Mori scoffed.

"They never think things through and it's very annoying" Mori said as he opened the infirmary door.

"Like they need to tell us to do something we were obviously already going to do." Ghost Mori agreed, rolling his eye in annoyance.

Mori shook his head disapprovingly and looked into the room spotting the bandages and walking over to them carefully. Ghost Mori came through the wall and sat down on an Infirmary bed, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Damn ghost girl damaging my body not only once but twice" Mori growled as he figured out how to work the bandages since he had never worked with them before in his life.

"She always lurks around the house like some sort of animal, thinking she's clever when she avoids my traps by walking through the walls. She's a nuisance. At this rate i'd trade that damned pirate any day if only to get rid of her. It's annoying how clever she thinks she is." Ghost mori complained.

"good thing I didn't run into any of your traps while I had her chasing me. I would rather be back with the idiotic pirate then here alone" Mori said softly as he wrapped the bandages around his torso covering the wound on his back.

"You did, actually. You blew it up with your gunpowder." Ghost mori growled annoyed. "It took me a long time to put that collapsing board trap together, you know." Ghost Mori softened a bit. "It's hard, being all alone. You've got no one but yourself to talk to, and eventually you start to miss hearing any other voice but your own. Besides, it'd be way easier to manage the traps keeping that other ghost out if there were two people to monitor them."

"I had to get her off my tail so i could find well… you" Mori scoffed "I can agree with you there, when you have someone else to watch multiple traps it's easier to keep up" Mori sighed "So you're all alone, maybe that's why I ended up in this version. I shouldn't have said that I would prefer to be alone than with Motochika." Mori said with regret.

"At least you ended up with me. Sasuke's is alone too. Be glad you didn't end up with him." Ghost Mori said, scoffing. "Don't even worry about the trap now. She'll be gone in a little while, so I won't even need it anymore."

"I figured he would have been with the loud tiger. It is a little weird to be alone with only yourself to talk to." Mori said wrapping his cut legs up. "Well that gunpowder did get me so that makes up for destroying it anyways" Mori grumbled as one of his arms was obviously burned badly from being so close to the explosion. Ghost Mori got up and opened up a cabinet, digging through some shelves before pulling out a bottle.

"Here. Pour this stuff in your wounds. It'll clean it and keep it from getting infected. Just a warning, it burns." he said, tossing the bottle in Mori's lap.

"Uh ….. Thanks" Mori said softly almost a whisper.

"Whenever you get hurt, it hurts me. You're…. welcome." Ghost Mori said, fading a bit in embarrassment, looking away awkwardly. "Besides, i need you at your best to fight the stupid girl. You're the only one who can actually physically hurt her. The worst i can do is leave her weak." he cleared his throat, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Ah, that would have been helpful during the first fight" Mori grumbled

"We had an agreement before you showed up. She stays on her side, i stay on mine. Anyone who escapes to my side of the house is lost to her. Then you came and dragged her over here." Ghost Mori grumbled. "Now i've got to punish her for trespassing, thanks to you."

"Like I was to know of you twos agreement I just woke up from being on the damn pirates ship and then and earthquake and i was in my room. It was very confusing and weird" Mori scoffed

"You weren't even supposed to show up here, flower boy." Ghost Mori grumbled. "And now you've gone and stirred up old wounds. You could have just stayed away from where the corpses were, but no. You had to go and look." he scoffed.

"I wasn't expecting a one eyed self to be here scolding me for something I had no intention of doing" Mori growled back as he opened the bottle and pouring a little hissing at the burning on the wound. "Last time a corpse had information that was necessary to know" Mori scoffed.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me of the eye. As if i wasn't having to be reminded of that damn pirate already, now i have to go and look like him." Ghost Mori grumbled, and hissed a bit as well as he felt the burning too. He rolled his eye at the excuse "Of course. Anyway, it's more her fault anyway, since she decided not to stop chasing, when she knew she was well past our agreement line. Here i thought she'd actually know better. Dumb girl." Ghost Mori scoffed. "You done yet?" he tapped his foot impatiently.

" I am still not used to dealing with healing objects so hold your tongue" Mori grumbled as he wrapped the bandages around the burn. And sighed "Why do I actually miss his stupid whistling and non stop talking? this place is doing something to me and I don't like it" Mori hissed annoyed that he was missing the company of Motochika.

"I'd rather put up with him than this stupid girl. At least he doesn't go and vandalize everything with nonsense rambling messages about how she'll get me one day and mock my defenses. Besides, there's a lot of heavy lifting i could have used him for back when i first appeared here. Doesn't help that nothing grows here and there's little to no entertainment aside from the living who claim they don't trust me and how i'm too rude to be worth helping." Ghost Mori said, sounding a bit lonely.

"If they don't need help then let them die for being so stupid. So i guess you're a tad relieved that I did show up seeing as everyone else is of no use talking to" Mori said sounding like he was trying to comfort the ghost him.

"All i do is tell them what i want and that i know where the exit is. Then they go and tell me 'I don't trust you, you might just be using me to get your body parts back then leave me here. Like the other ghost is any better. She just tried to kill you! How can you trust her more than me!" Ghost Mori complained bitterly. "At least you stopped to listen. Most of them cut me off right as i'm explaining and tell me that they can find their own way out. I'm actually relieved to finally have someone who i can have a full conversation with. Arguing with yourself in your head gets very old very fast. Besides, i'm already sick of my own voice, so yours is like a breath of fresh air in comparison."

"They just don't know what's the right choice and so they get what's coming to them. Well I was kinda shocked to see myself but I remembered seeing Mitsunari so I was kind used to seeing familiar faces dead. But as the wisp, note and Mitsunari said, blue spirits will help, red will kill you." Mori said rolling his eyes "my voice isn't' that much different from your own seeing as we are the same person thought you do look older than I do right now" Mori pointed out.

"The annoying part is most of them don't even stop to read the notes, and are too scared to disturb the skeletons. What's the skeleton going to do? Get up and grab you? So sadly i'm stuck with either the arrogant or the cowards around here." Ghost Mori rolled his eyes at the thought of the others who had come here. "It's nice enough just having a conversation outside your own head. And i refuse to talk to myself out loud, since most of the ones who come here think i'm crazy already." he muttered. "It truly does represent what it's like to be the only sane one in a room full of crazy people." Ghost Mori chuckled a bit.

"ugh cowards a skeleton can't move without muscles haven't any of you studied" Mori complained to those who had been there. "Seems so" Mori chuckled a little as well.

"The shameful part is most of them are either adults or in schools." Ghost Mori agreed, glad that someone finally understood him. "You'd think they'd use that education to be a little smarter, but no. They whine and complain that they can't think under stress." he scoffed at the thought of the others. "They come to me, whining and begging me to save them from the other ghost, and that their friends were killed by her. Then when i do defend them, they tell me i'm rude and run right back into the ghost girl's clutches. Such ingratitude." he complained. "Anyway, now that you're here, i won't have to put up with them anymore. That alone puts you a whole step above the others. And i get to get rid of my greatest nuisance in the process! I'll gladly listen to the pirate whistle and sing, after an eternity of listening to her nasally, garbled voice."

"Is it only the dumb ones that end up here probably dragging the smart ones with them" Mori scoffed remembering how he had been guilted into taking part of the charm and ending up here. "Why even ask if they're only going to run back! Especially if they came running for help because she killed a friends, idiots." Mori sighed shaking his head in disapproval of the one who had come before him "I am not that dumb to go running back to my death, and am smart enough to take any clues I can get" Mori scowled hearing how ridiculous people had been "I agree to that as well her voice was a pain to hear" Mori said with disgust as he remembered her talking.

"There have only been three with any potential at all, before you. At least all three of them sat through me scolding them. Too bad two of them weren't much of a fighter, and one of them was caught in a sneak attack from her. with the second one i came so close to actually being released, up until she got caught in the sneak attack. After that it's just wave after wave of idiots till i come across the next one." Ghost Mori sounded sad as he mentioned how close he was to being released, until his rival had killed her.

"Damn her as much as I probably would be dead if you weren't here. I still feel … bad for …. you ...us' Mori said feeling awkward that he was actually saying what he felt for once.

"I just hope this won't turn out to be another taunt from fate to remind me of just how trapped and helpless i am in this state. I swear, when we get our hands on her, i'm going to cut her head right off so she knows how it feels to have your last piece of hope ripped away from you." Ghost Mori growled, looking a little bloodthirsty as he thought about all the ways he could exact his vengeance. "And then, i'm going after the monster to punish it for all of the pain he's put me through dealing with the idiots here."

"I actually made a promise to the pirate that I wouldn't die, and I still have no intention on dying here." Mori said softly almost warmly. "I will go after it as well as it had forced me to stay when I wanted no part in the charm, and for trying to kill me" Mori growled

"I'd prefer you don't die as well, actually. If you die, i have to suffer with the pain of your death for the rest of my existence. And besides, if we lose against it, i'll be sent back here, next time with no escape key And i'll have to deal with a whole new wave of idiocy. Plus i'll have to spend the next eternity constantly in pain, as if the headaches weren't bad enough." Ghost Mori grumbled.

"I won't die I have no intentions on it, so don't think about it. I don't want that kind of pain, I already have to deal with the idiots that I have to reunite with" Mori grumbled

"Well. that was awkward. Shall we go rip a bitch's head off to ease the awkward tension?" Ghost Mori said, standing.

"Sound's like a plan" Mori said standing up as well. Ghost Mori pulled his ring blade off his shoulder, giving it a few spins as he led the way to where he could sense the other ghost was. The walk was mostly a comfortably silent one as they headed out for the garden, Ghost Mori even whistling a bit in slight excitement. Mori oddly felt comfortable around his dead self as he actually kind smirked ' _kill the girl spirit, give back myself's parts, then be out of this loneliness, hopefully with that damn pirate as much as i hate it i miss his company. But no one will know that I will stay quiet about all of this my reputation would be tarnished if anyone knew'_ Mori thought as he followed ghost Mori gripping on to his own ring blade.

Ghost Mori opened up the door to the garden quietly, grinning a bit as he saw the ghost girl was completely unaware as she wandered the garden, seemingly looking for something.

"She's looking for something, it seems. And distracted. Perfect for a sneak attack." Ghost Mori said quietly, keeping an eye on her and planning out his sneak attack. "We can sneak around the flower bed on either side, i'll show up in front of her, she'll do her usual cowering routine, then you come up behind and trap her. And then we can either scare the information out of her, or we beat it out."

"I think she deserves a beating for being so annoying" Mori replied quietly.

"We are so alike, it's almost touching." Ghost mori grinned.

"Don't get emotional on me that was already awkward enough." Mori teased.

"Right. We're here to break the tension, not create it." Ghost Mori grinned a bit crazily as he snuck out the door, floating a bit so as not to make the floorboards creak as he headed outside in the rain to the garden.

Mori sighed as being light was an advantage for once as the floorboards didn't creak under him mori wished that it had been at least sunny than rainy but snuck around to the other flower bed as the ghost mori snuck around the other.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Revenge is sweet

The ghost girl still didn't notice the two as she bent down in one of the flower beds and started digging up the mud, uprooting any flowers in her way and not caring if her hands got dirty. Ghost Mori saw this and started creeping up the path towards her, staying close to the bushes in case he needed to hide. The ghost girl started mumbling something along the lines of 'where is it? i know i put it here!' as she grew more frantic in her digging. Mori wondered what she was looking for as he silently crept forward staying close to the bushes as well making sure he wouldn't be heard he had to move very slowly. The girl got up, growling and cursing as she started pacing and panicking. Ghost Mori froze as she stood up and turned transparent to avoid being seen, pulling his ring blade off his shoulder and pulling it apart. Mori stayed still behind the bushes gripping tightly to his ring blade watching her pace and listening closely.

"Come on! Think! Maybe… maybe i put it by the berries? How can i forget where i put a damn jar of body parts... " The girl scolded herself, heading further into the garden towards several berry bushes, where she continued digging up the roots of the plants. Ghost Mori reappeared, his aura a mix of blue and red as he tried to control his anger. Moving a bit faster Ghost mori crept closer to the girl, waiting for the perfect moment to catch her off guard. Mori could also feel his own anger swell he wanted to burst out and kill her right then and there, but stayed quiet sneaking closer. Just as it was looking like Ghost Mori wouldn't be able to hold it any more, the girl pulled out a pair of glass jars, with one containing a very well preserved eye, and the other a creepily still beating heart. Ghost Mori seemed to be unable to contain his anger, and stood up, revealing himself to her.

"O-oh, M-mori. I w-was just l-l-looking for you." the girl said nervously. Mori snuck up a little more before making himself known. The girl gasped as he appeared, and chuckled nervously as she tried to cover the jars, scraping her boot over the mud to try and hide her evidence. "H-how nice to see you b-both. I-i realize how t-this must look-" She was cut off as Ghost Mori walked up to her and punched her straight in the face, making her drop the jars as she held her face in pain.

Mori growled as he swung his ring blade over him and pointed it at her

"You know you've been really out of line" Mori said coldly. The girl whimpered, moving her hands from her face to look at him , her nose now broken.

"I-i was going to make it up to him! I-i w-was going to g-give him back his o-organs in exchange f-for g-getting to kill you!" She said pathetically, her voice even more nasally now that her nose was broken.

Mori looked at her in disgust " Your voice is even more irritating , and now we don't have to listen to it as we have found what we need to beat out of you. But you must be taught not to disobey." Mori said with a dark chuckle

The girl looked like she was about to cry, as Ghost Mori pulled a knife out of his belt. "Let's start with how our relationship started… shall we?" He said evilly, and raised it to her eye. With a grin, he stabbed it into her eye, twisting it and gouging her eye as she wailed in pain and begged pitifully for mercy.

"We'll show no mercy to someone who defiled our body, and caused us so much annoyance. Now feel the pain he's had to deal with" Mori scoffed

"Stop crying. Nobody likes a crybaby" Ghost Mori muttered, a grin growing on his face. "After all, how much mercy did you show to all the people you've killed. And the pawns you've inconvenienced me by killing." he growled, pulling the knife out as the girl was left with a huge gaping hole in her left eye. She whined pitifully and pleaded, saying that she'd had enough, that she'd learned her lesson.

"Oh that wasn't the end of the punishment, dear. There's still the case of my missing heart." Ghost Mori said sickeningly sweet.

"And cutting my body once more after that making me run and get burned." Mori added with a crazed evil laugh.

"And the vandalism. And, let's not forget, you cost me a trap." Ghost Mori added, his aura glowing a bright blue. "speaking of which, Mori, do you have some more of that gunpower? And a match?" he asked, and the girl whimpered, curling up into a ball and holding her eye, whining and crying, making ugly snorting noises as she cried. Ghost Mori's face wrinkled in disgust of her. Mori smirked and pulled out some gunpowder and a match.

"You always did think you were so smart. You were so smug, thinking you were clever. Well here's some news for you, from a pair of actually smart people. You're the stupidest ghost i've ever seen." Ghost Mori spat at her, taking the gunpowder and the match, sprinkling the gunpowder over her. "You know, i'm kind of glad we ghosts experience pain for the rest of our existence. Because i really hope you'll feel this for the rest of your life." Ghost Mori lit the match and threw it on her, the gunpowder sparking aflame as she burnt.

"Now that we've taken care of the trash how about we get everything back how it should be" Mori said wiping off mud onto the ghost girls face.

"And i'm sure several certain wisps in this place would love to take their vengeance on you as well, but we don't have time for that. So how about we finish what we started, and we all get out of here, hmmm?" Ghost Mori growled.

"I think that is the right course of action" Mori agreed.

Ghost mori pulled out a paper, and a pen. "I want you to write everything you've done wrong on this piece of paper. And i mean everything." The girl took the paper with trembling hands, and started writing everything she'd done that was deemed as 'wrong'. When she was done, she set the paper down, and refused to meet either of their eyes.

"Before we kill you and leave you out here as a message to everyone that wants to act bratty in this version, i've always wondered. Did you enjoy killing me?" Ghost Mori growled.

Mori looked at her wanting to know the answer as well.

"N-no- AH!" Ghost Mori kicked her in the face, leaving mud on her face in the imprint of his boot.

"A liar to the end, huh?" Ghost Mori growled, his aura glowing red.

Mori walked over to her side and chuckled as he stepped on her stomach and then kicked her side. "It did fucking hurt bitch and hearing what all the shit you've done to me makes me despise the fact that you are still 'living' in a since." Mori growled

"So we'll ask again. Did. You. Enjoy. Killing. Us." Ghost Mori spoke mockingly slow, as if talking to a baby. The girl gasped as the wounds from earlier started to hurt again. Just wanting the pain and agony to stop she yelled tearfully "Yes! Yes I enjoyed it!"

"Good answer. Now, while i am tempted to leave you here and make you suffer out the rest of your days, you'll just heal and keep on killing. So, raise your head, and move your hair, so we can get a clean cut." Ghost Mori growled. The girl grew even more terrified, and started begging them to reconsider.

"You think we'll let you live after all the pain you've caused us" Mori spat obviously angry.

"Did i fucking stutter? I said raise your head and move your hair." Ghost Mori growled, grabbing the hair at the back of her head and yanking her head back. She whimpered at the feeling of having her hair pulled, and kept crying, closing her eye.

"Eye open. You like to watch your victim's life drain from their eyes. You deserve the same treatment, then." Ghost Mori hissed, and the girl rebelliously kept her eye closed.

"i said eye OPEN!" Ghost Mori yelled, shocking the girl into opening her eye.

"You are obviously a hard pawn to train." Mori scoffed

"But that won't be an issue much longer." Ghost Mori said yanking her head back further and exposing her neck better.

"I think it's only fitting if we make the pain last as long as we can. So how about I cut that other arm off as well since u didn't let me before" Mori chuckled.

"You heard him. arm out. Any good house host has to comply with their guest's wishes, after all." Ghost Mori chuckled darkly, and the girl reluctantly held out her arm.

"Oh, you're finally learning pawn" Mori said as he sliced exactly where he had cut last time. The girl gasped in pain, as the sky above started to become less cloudy and the sun started to peek out a bit.

"oh will you look at that. The sun wants to watch." Ghost Mori chuckled.

"Might as well put on more of a show as he missed the beginning part" Mori grinned and laughed darkly.

"Might even have to do a little recap, since the beginning was so good." Ghost Mori chuckled.

"i'm… sorry…" The ghost girl whined.

"You should have thought of every little thing before you did what you did to us" Mori growled slapping her face.

"And here's the fun part. This paper you wrote? Guess what it does?" Ghost Mori grinned, waving the paper in her face. "No really! Guess!"

"I.. don't… know.." The girl whined.

"It keeps you alive as a wisp, and you'll be trapped to this spot. You'll be feeling everything for the rest of your measly little life." Ghost Mori grinned, as the ghost girl started to cry more. "You will never be able to release either. You will be doomed to sit here as a warning to any other ghost that decides to act up again."

"See planning everything out before you act. It always pays off" Mori smirked

"I'm sorry, okay! I'm sorry for everything i did! Most of it wasn't even me! I always had the evil spirit in my ear, telling me what to do! and i always felt the compulsion to do it!" The girl whined out.

"If you really were sorry, you wouldn't have done it." Ghost Mori hissed, and the sun came out full force, glaring into the girl's eye.

"I didn't want to!" The girl cried out, trying feebly to escape.

Mori growled "You know those damn scissors you threw at me while i was running hurt, I think you should know just how bad" Mori said as he placed his ring blade on hi shoulder and pulled out a pair of rusted scissors that still worked.

"They say if you cut the tendons in the back of your leg, it hurts more than anything in the world." Ghost Mori said smugly.

"Let's test it to see if they're right" Mori said smirking at the girl.

"It must have been so wonderful, dying by friendly fire." The girl spat at Ghost Mori. "Watching you shot, the blood all spurting out of your chest as you fell where you stood. How did that feel?!" The girl hissed.

"I don't know. why don't we test out how it feels, on you?" Ghost Mori growled, pulling out a hidden gun.

Mori stepped out of the direct firing aim.

Ghost Mori fired the gun straight into her back, making her let out another pitiful scream as the bullet ripped through her chest and flew out.

"So tell me, how does it feel?" Ghost Mori chuckled darkly. The girl gasped in response, her eye widened in shock as she was unable to form words.

"If you don't speak up i won't mind making my back wound a frontal wound for you" Mori said gripping his ring blade.

"I want to die!" The girl cried out, making more snorting sounds as she cried.

"Ugh that noise is getting on my last nerve" Mori said with disgust.

"As if the rest of her didn't already." Ghost Mori agreed.

Mori took the ring blade off his shoulder grabbing it in his hand as he had placed the scissors back in his belt. "all that crying and snorting is the most irritating sound in the world. The pirates singing is better than it" Mori said disgusted

"You must have been pretty pitiful to guys in life." Ghost Mori sneered harshly. "Oh, but we're forgetting something. You cut out my heart. How about we see what yours looks like." Ghost Mori growled, taking one of his blades and stabbing her right through the chest, and started sawing around where her heart would be. The girl bit her lip and tried to remain silent, not wanting to give any more satisfaction to either of the Mori's.

"You've still got fight? After all of that? I'm impressed." Ghost Mori scoffed, twisting the blade. Still, she refused to scream.

"Let us hear you sing, you wounded bird" Mori laughed as he cut into the torso and slowly cut down. The girl breathed in sharply, but still refused to scream, looking ahead defiantly.

" Still out of line I was sure this would have made you in shape, but apparently you are more stupid than we thought" Mori growled

"Let me show you a cool ghost trick, Mori." Ghost Mori chuckled, turning transparent as he stuck his hand into her chest. He became more visible, and with a hard yank of his arm, The girl's heart came ripping out of her chest, leaving a massive hole where her heart should have been. The girl let out her loudest and longest scream yet.

"That trick would be very helpful in battle. Oh and we got the little bird to sing" Mori chuckled The ghost girl looked like she just wanted death already, her face all tearstained and ghost snot everywhere.

"Kill… Me… Please…" The girl whined weakly.

"Sorry, bad ghosts can't be released. Fun rule, isn't it?" Ghost Mori chuckled sinisterly. "Now, i think that's enough of a show. Let's make the finale as spectacular as possible. Shall we?" Ghost Mori grinned.

"Of course" Mori grinned back. Ghost Mori put his blade to the girl's neck and slowly started sawing into her neck.

"You should have picked a better person to kill, girl" Mori laughed "But the Mori calan shall never crumble" Mori smiled

The girl stayed silent, too weak to react as the blade started digging more into her neck, now going through her spine.

"Wow, you do have a spine. Pity you never used it." Ghost Mori grunted, pushing the blade more into her neck.

"Worthless pawns never show it" Mori sighed turning to look up at the sun. Finally there was a dull thump as the girl's head fell to the ground, her body already transforming into the wisp. Ghost Mori gave a relieved sigh, as he felt all of the tension from being harassed melt away with her death.

"relief is alway when the sun is shining down on our glory" Mori said fondly.

"After such a long time, the sun finally shines on this place again. I had almost forgotten what the sun looked like" Ghost Mori chuckled, a smile on his face as he looked up at the sun fondly. "And now, i can rest easy." Ghost Mori said, picking up the two jars, the two's lids had been caked shut with dirt from the years of being buried, and Mori ripped the lid off of his heart and pulled out the organ. He held it close to him, as the heart started to fade, and the wound in his chest healed over. doing the same with the eye, Ghost Mori gave a bright smile as he finally felt, for lack of a better word, whole, again.

"Thank you, by the way." Ghost Mori said, looking back at his living counterpart. "You've helped me so much. Thank you for sitting through my rambling, and my complaining."

"You shouldn't thank me yet I still have to make it out and kill that monster. Then bring the Mori clan under the complete rule of Japan before you can thank me" Mori said determined.

"Of course. But you don't know just how much pain you've ended. How many afterlives you've fixed, just by killing her alone." Ghost Mori smiled happily. "But that was for this version alone. It'll be even better, when we kill that monster, and fix this wretched world. Now, you've got to get back to the pirate, and everyone else." he chuckled, pulling out an old key and holding it out for Mori to take. "You know where the exit is. Good luck, and see you soon." He said, already starting to fade.

Mori took the key "thanks" Mori said warmly before sighing as he looked at the key.

"all alone again, but lets get back to that idiotic pirate" Mori chuckled. He headed back up to the house, almost immediately drawn to the main entranceway exit. On the door was a single padlock with his clan's crest on it. Mori smiled softly as he unlocked the lock and opened the door to see the entrance led to a path down to a single table with a cup of some blue glowing liquid. Mori questioned the liquid but sighed "I doubt that he would trick me after giving me the key and he is me so why would he poison himself" Mori sighed picking up the cup and slightly sniffing it with no real scent he took a sip and sat the drink back down with a disgusted face. "That is not a pleasant taste in any way" Mori grumbled as he started to feel weak once again. "Oh I see you have to be knocked out to be moved …. to a … another ver….version" Mori said as he started to feel sleepy. He sat down to avoid falling like the first time, looking at the sun which still shined brightly. The combination of the warmth of the sun, and the urge to sleep overwhelmed him, and he started to drift to sleep, feeling unusually light and rather peaceful.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - The return

Mori groaned as he started to open his eyes. He stared up at a cracked wooden ceiling, covered with barnacles and seaweed, along with other sea muck. Mori smiled slightly seeing the familiar boat setting he had been in with Motochika. "Back hopefully in the same version" Mori sighed as he looked around what he recognized to be the infirmary. ' _Now, to find my way back. Hopefully the layout hasn't changed.'_ Mori thought, sitting up and feeling a slight headache as he sat up.

"You think he got the message?" Kojuro's voice asked outside the door, as a pair of footsteps got closer. Mori's expression returned to normal as he stood up and walked over to the door.

"He had to have. You heard Mitsunari. What happens in our version affects the others." Motochika's voice replied as the knob turned. "see! It's unlocked."

"Don't you ever knock pirate" Mori scoffed. Motochika threw open the door and looked shocked.

"Mori! You're alive!" Motochika said happily.

"As I said to you and that damned ghost girl. I refuse to die here" Mori rolled his eyes. Motochika grinned and ran over, pulling Mori into a big hug.

"We thought you were dead, buddy!" Motochika said happily.

"Hands off!" Mori said trying to get free from Motochika's hug. ' _am i glad to hear his voice, for once'_ Mori thought happily. Motochika chuckled, and released him giving a big 'i told you so' grin to Kojuro in the doorway.

"Mori. Glad to see you." Kojuro said calmly, a fond smile on his face.

"Same to you" Mori scoffed as he hissed a little as he held his burned arm closer to himself. Motochika's eye widened and he immediately headed for the medicine cabinets, trying to find anything that could help the burn.

"Looks like you had quite the trip." Kojuro said, noting the burn.

"You have no idea" Mori grumbled as he looked over at Motochika. Motochika pulled out a small tube from the medicine cabinet and squeezed a bit on his finger as he approached Mori. "This stuff says 'burn cream'. It's medicine. I think." Motochika told him, showing him the tube.

Mori rolled his eyes as he unwrapped the arm showing the slightly blackened burn and held out his arm "I am guessing it's going to burn" Mori growled

"Don't know. Oh man, you really messed up your arm. No worries though. This stuff should fix that." Motochika said, rubbing the cream into his arm as Kojuro walked by to look for the key. Surprisingly the cream didn't burn, but rather soothed his arm.

Mori closed his eyes "Well i had to work in tight conditions." Mori scoffed "So this whole, Masamune getting stuck in the pantry freezing, how is that going?" Mori said trying to get caught up in what he had not been there for.

"Well, we came here, looking for the key, since we ran into the monster, and Masamune went into the pantry looking for Mitsunari's stomach, and the monster locked him in and started making the pantry cold. Like, there's ice creeping out of the bottom of the door kind of cold. We tried breaking the door, that didn't work. so we came looking for the key. Mitsunari's with him keeping him from freezing to death, and we're here looking for the key. And… that's about it." Motochika recalled everything that had happened in Mori's absence. "Oh, and Masamune and Kojuro showed up. They finished their version apparently, and showed up to help us finish ours."

"I see. I finnished the one I was sent to it was quite easy. I guess the monster was busy with you as I never ran into it" Mori said enjoying being in the company of others for a change.

"But based on the look of you, you ran into something just as bad as the monster." Motochika guessed.

"one of the red spirits, bad little girl but I took care of her" Mori said skipping out how.

"Of course you did. I know one ghost isn't enough to stop you." Motochika chuckled, patting him on the back. Mori pulled back his arm and re wrapped it "Anything for cut's in here?" Mori asked. Motochika shrugged and got up, looking around in the cabinets for something for cuts.

"Found the key." Kojuro said, pulling a key out of the back of one of the cabinets.

"Great! just let me look real quick… here we go! this says it goes on cuts." Motochika pulled out a futuristic looking tub of cream, and squirted a bit on his hand. "Okay, where's the cut?" Motochika asked.

Mori placed his ring blade by his side. "On my back and back of the legs" Mori grumbled. Motochika lifted the shirt to see the cut better and his eyebrows raised as he looked at it. "Damn, that ghost must've had some really good knife work. I don't think i've ever seen a cut this clean with a knife before." Motochika said, taking the cream and rubbing it into Mori's cut. This one burned, apparently. Mori hissed a little at the burning sensation.

"Sorry." Motochika apologized, slathering the cream on and moving to look at the back of his legs. Motochika squirted more cream out, and dabbed it into the leg wound, making sure to rub it into the cut.

"I'm going to get Masamune out of the pantry you two can handle yourselves right?" Kojuro asked as he stood in the doorway, obviously worried for Masamune's well being.

"you sure that's safe, Kojuro? You'll be going off on your own. I'll come with you, if there's no more medicine you need, Mori?" Motochika said, turning to Mori with a worried gaze.

"I just need some new badges for these cuts" Mori sighed standing up "Kojuro if you plan on going alone then here" Mori said tossing Kojuro the stone that Mitsunari had given him. "I expect Mitsunari gave you one Motochika?" Mori asked looking at Motochika.

"Masamune did, actually. But yeah, i have one." Motochika said, pulling out the stone along with the spare bandages he had.

"Then both of us should be fine" Mori said

Kojuro nodded as he ran out towards the pantry. Motochika turned back to Mori, and started redoing the bandages around his arm, giving a small 'tsk' at the sloppy wrapping.

"Motochika …. Thanks for saving me back there" Mori scoffed.

"I could sense you wanted to say it, earlier. But you're welcome, buddy." Motochika said, smiling fondly at the sudden appreciation streak from Mori.

"I have a question for you Motochika" Mori said softly.

"go ahead." Motochika nodded, as he expertly wrapped the bandage.

"Did it hurt when you lost your left eye?" Mori said remembering how his ghost had lost his left.

"I hadn't wanted to admit it when i did, but yeah. It hurt like shit. But i wanted to look tough, so i played it off. I admit, it's still strange, only seeing from one side." Motochika admitted, his voice growing softer.

"Ah" Mori said nodding his head.

"What brought the question up?" Motochika asked, his hand raising to his eyepatch a bit self consciously.

"In the other version, the ghost that helped me was well … me and he had lost his left eye which reminded me of you" Mori sighed.

"I see... did he, er, you, get your eye back?" Motochika asked, not really able to picture Mori having only one eye.

"Of course, I couldn't leave him like that" Mori scoffed "Anyway's are you almost done or finished?"

"Finished. To be honest, i can't really picture you ever having one eye." Motochika admitted.

"really? I figured you would be able to with yours gone. Anyways on to more pressing matters we should be on our way" Mori said picking up his ring blade and placing it on his shoulder as he looked at Motochika with his normally expressionless expression.

"Eh, Eyepatch just isn't really your style, is all." Motochika explained, heaving his anchor onto his shoulder.

"and it never will be" mori rolled his eyes as he walked to the door "Are you coming or just going to stand there dumb and stupid?"

"There's the Mori i know. Moment got awkward for a second." Motochika chuckled, opening the door and heading outside. heading down the hall back to the pantry.

Mori rolled his eyes at motochika as he let him lead the way. Secretly giving a small smile ' _it's nice to hear his voice again. It's much nicer than that ghost girls'_ Mori thought warmly in his head. Motochika started whistling a bit and quietly singing as the followed the hall back to the pantry.

"Ugh always ruining the peaceful silence with your whistling and singing" Mori scoffed ' _Nice to hear that as well'_

"Sorry. Force of habit when i'm on a ship. I'm used to hearing my men whistle and sing while they work." Motochika chuckled, continuing his whistling and singing.

"Do you always have to make noise then?" Mori grumbled ' _Ignoring me like normal'_

"The noise i make is much better than the noise the ship makes. For one, my noise is much less creepy." Motochika said, giving a small laugh. "Besides, i'm trying to keep myself calm. That memory loss Mitsunari was talking about? I think i'm starting to feel a bit of it. I kept forgetting your name earlier." Motochika explained.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if you forgot me" Mori scoffed ' _Im glad he didn't forget about me, i would have to slap some sense into him if he had!'_

Motochika chuckled "I find if i just keep repeating everyone's names in my head, i don't forget as much. But i doubt you want to listen to me do that. Anyway, the sooner we get to the next stage, the better i'll feel. I'm not liking this memory loss feeling."

"Like anyone would" Mori scoffed

"I'm glad you're okay Mo… ri?" Motochika said, his voice sounding confused as he forgot Mori's name for a moment. He let out a small curse and went quiet again.

Mori sighed and pulled Morochika's jacket his face still expressionless. Motochika stopped, turning his head to Mori in acknowledgement. Mori then glared at him "Yes I am Mori Motonari and you best remember that" Mori said as he slapped Motochika's face "idiot." Motochika looked stunned by the slap, before hold his cheek and looking embarrassed "Right. Sorry."

Mori huffed and crossed his arms "Now continue your silly nonsense noises and walking" Mori ordered. Motochika nodded and continued walking, starting to whistle again and making a small song listing everyone's name " _Sasuke, Yuki, Mori, Masa, Kojuro, too, Mitsunari, Ieyasu, & Motochika too." _He sung quietly. Mori rolled his eyes ' _That better have knock a few scenes back into that head of his, or at least make a connection of who I am'_

Motochika spotted the pantry up ahead, and frowned in concern as he saw the ice had spread beyond the doorway and a bit onto the wall, and Kojuro sitting with a pale looking Masamune in a blanket.

"Is he alright?" Motochika asked, looking concerned for Masamune.

"He's alive. No frostbite thankfully, but he's feeling a little numb" Kojuro nodded.

"d-d-did y-you find M-m-mori?" Masamune asked shakily as he was curled up in kojuro's lap.

Motochika smiled and knelt down next to Masamune, patting his head. "We found him. Or more, he found us."

"T-t-that's go-o-o-od" Masamune said still shakely but in a happier tone. Motochika smiled and ruffled Masamune's hair. "Well, looks like you got to play in the snow at least." Motochika chuckled, looking at the pantry and the built up frost and snow.

"Y-y-y-eah. I m-m-made K-k-kojy, y-y-you, m-m-ori, m-m-m-mitsu-u-u-nari, and w-w-w-working on m-m-m-me" Masamune said with a chattering smile.

"Cool. Mori over there got to go to another version. He said he met his ghost self, and had to fight a bad ghost." Motochika said enthusiastically.

"Ra-ra-ra really, tha-a-at's awe-awe-awe- some" Masamune said excitedly his voice still stuttering from being cold.

"Hey, Kojuro, is it alright if i give Masamune something i found? I think he'll like it." Motochika asked, reaching into his coat pocket.

"Depends on the thing." Kojuro said, rubbing Masamune's back and sides to try and warm him up.

"It's a food item. It's candy, actually." Motochika chuckled as he pulled out a futuristic wrapper.

Masamune's face light up at the mention of candy.

"Sure. He's been through a lot. And needs some source of relaxation." Kojuro nodded his approval. Motochika grinned and ripped open the wrapper, revealing little bars of what Motochika recognized as chocolate.

"C-c-c-chocola-la-late!" Masamune said happily still shaky as he held out a very shaky hand.

"It's a little warm, and a little gooey, but here ya go." Motochika handed him the chocolate. "Enjoy, shortie. You've earned it."

"T-t-t-thanks" Masamune smiled taking the chocolate happily

Motochika smiled at the scene and turned to see if Mitsunari was still around.

Mitsunari stepped out holding the jar with his stomach "I wanted to see mori again before I had to go" Mitsunari said looking over at Mori.

"Mori! Mitsunari wants to see you!" Motochika yelled, going back to sit with Kojuro and Masamune.

Mori walked over to where Mitsunari was "Yes?'

"I just wanted to say a few thing to you before I left." Mitsunari said quietly

"And that would be?" Mori asked curiously on what mitsunari was going to tell him.

"Don't split up from them like last time and im sorry for anything bad that happened I shouldn't have made you guys split up" Mitsunari apologized

"It's fine, I need to have some alone time anyways" Mori said looking over to Motochika.

"You're the brains of this group for now so i'll leave the key with you, please be careful you are a friend to me. I wouldn't want you hurt badly" Mitsunari said calmly

"I know, now stop worrying about me and just go fade off" mori scoffed

Mitsunari chuckled "glad to hear you're still the same old you" Mitsunari said handing mori the key and walked over to the others. Motochika looked up as he heard footsteps, turning his head a bit to see on his blind side.

"Aww. You're leaving already?" Motochika said, frowning. "Here i was actually getting used to having you around."

"Don't worry you guys will see me soon enough" Mitsunari chuckled "Masamune be more careful we don't need you getting locked in a room again, same goes for all of you" Mitsunari said looking at the group.

"I don't think you'll be needing to worry about that. I think we've all learned our lesson about getting locked in rooms." Motochika smiled reassuringly. "Right everyone?"

"Definately." Kojuro agreed, hugging Masamune a little tighter.

"R-r-r-right." Masamune chattered, putting a piece of chocolate in his mouth and snuggling a bit closer to Kojuro.

"Remember no one gets left behind, no one wants to be alone. Good spirits are blue, bad spirits are red and always be on alert for the monster. The more you feel dread the closer to the exit you are. Earthquakes change things and can move people to other versions, you can somewhat communicate between versions with notes, and objects. Stay together monster won't attack big groups as long as no one is separate. If you keep that in mind now matter what you should be fine" mitsunari said with a nod making sure they knew what was most important

"And don't panic. I've got a bit of a theory that the monster can sense when you're scared, or unaware. Just a theory of mine." Motochika added.

"I can't say no but I don't know the monster that well other than it's sneaky and goes for the weak and alone first." Mitsunari said as he opened the jar. Mori finally walked over to the group.

"B-b-bye M-m-mitsunari! G-g-good luck, w- wh-wherever you're g-going!" Masamune spoke up, raising one hand from under his blanket to wave goodbye.

"Don't get into anymore danger little one" Mitsunari smiled kindly at Masamune

"I-i-i'll t-t-try." Masamune said, smiling happily as he popped another piece of chocolate into his mouth.

Mitsunari smiled and waved goodbye as he walk off talking his stomach out of the jar.

"Goodbye Mitsunari. And thank you for everything you've done." Kojuro nodded to Mitsunari.

"Don't need to thank me for staying true to my word" Mitsunari called back.

"Bye Mitsunari! See ya soon!" Motochika said, waving enthusiastically.

Mitsunari Waved back as he tunned the corner fading off.

"... and there he goes." Motochika sighed, his voice a bit sad. "Well, i guess that's our cue to start leaving as well. Looks i have to say goodbye to the old girl once again." Motochika said, getting up and patting the walls gently.

"It's not really your ship though." Kojuro pointed out.

"I can't help but think it is, when it looks and sounds like her." Motochika shrugged. "Besides, i'd prefer to get back to my real ship, and soon. And besides, we still have to save Yukimura, Sasuke, Ieyasu, and Mitsunari."

"So we should be on our way" Mori scoffed

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Motochika chuckled. Kojuro got up, still holding Masamune in his arms.

"Let's go, everybody. I think i can feel the exit." Kojuro agreed, and began walking down the hall back to the Cargo deck. Motochika followed, whistling a happy tune as he walked. Mori sighed as he followed

"I wonder who we get to find next. I hope it's Ieyasu and Mitsunari. Though i do hope Yukimura and Sasuke are alright." Motochika said as they reached a gap in the hall and he started swinging his anchor to cross. With a loud thunk, the anchor lodged itself in the ceiling, and Motochika swung across with the chain. Tossing the chain back, Kojuro caught it, and was the next to cross, stumbling a bit as he landed. Kojuro pushed the chain back to Mori, who caught it.

"I imagine it will be Ieyasu and Mitsunari, since we all have some sort of connection to Yukimura. And this place seems to have put together the people who know each other best." Kojuro said, wiping a bit of chocolate off of Masamune's cheeks. "Messy child." Kojuro sighed, getting a cloth to wipe the chocolate. Masamune had fallen asleep in Kojuro's arms his shiver gone but he was still cold to the touch.

"Do we wake him? We're near the exit. Wait, does falling asleep make you go to another version?" Motochika said worriedly.

"Seeing as he is still here I don't think so" Mori said as he landed gracefully

"Oh. I just thought, since we fell asleep to get here, i kind of assumed… nevermind." Motochika said, taking his anchor back and yanking it out of the ceiling. "I hope he's having much better dreams than the nightmare this place is."

"At least it's some sort of reprieve." Kojuro said, shifting Masamune a bit so he could take off his coat and cover Masamune with it. "Funny, it usually takes me a lot more just to get him to settle for nap time."

Motochika chuckled and walked a little quieter as they found the stairs leading up to the deck. Up on deck the sun was shining, and there was a light salty sea breeze as the water gently rocked the boat. Motochika took a big inhale and got a big smile on his face at the smell of the sea.

"Hey the sun's out, Mori. So you got what you wanted. You wanted to see the sun, right?" Motochika said, chuckling.

"The sun shines on my glory as normal" Mori scoffed looking up at the sun.

" _Our_ glory. The sun shines on _our_ glory. We had to work together to get it to come out, after all." Motochika corrected, chuckling. "Don't go stealing our credit now, Mori." Motochika said, smiling.

"shhhhh! Voices down." Kojuro shushed with a scolding look, patting Masamune's back as he rocked back and forth on his feet. Mori rolled his eyes

"Right. Sorry." Motochika said, lowering his voice to a loud whisper.

"Where would the exit be, pirate?" Mori said softly.

"Right over there." Motochika whispered, pointing to a door below the ship's wheel.

Mori walked over to the door as it had a lock on it with mitsunari's crest engraved in it. Mori took the key out of his pockets on calmly opened the door. Inside was a large room, with a single table inside and a large bottle containing the blue liquid, along with four shot glasses.

"We get… alcohol?" Motochika looked confused.

mori sighed. "That would be more pleasant than this" Mori grumbled walking into the room.

"So, what, we drink this stuff, then something happens?" Motochika said, walking over and uncorking the bottle, taking a small sniff.

"We take a sip and we fall back to sleep, ending up in the next version" Mori said as he took the bottle out of Motochika's hand "I do not wish to drink after you filthy pirate" Mori scoffed taking a sip and handed it back with disgusted face. Motochika shrugged and poured the four glasses, taking one and drinking it quickly. He coughed a bit and set the glass down.

"Well it sure tastes like alcohol." he said, a little surprised by the burning feeling in his throat. Kojuro took one glass and lifted it to Masamune's lips, making him drink. Masamune swallowed, his face making a disgusted look in his sleep. finally Kojuro took a glass and drank it, looking like he wanted to spit it out.

"W-woah!" Motochika gripped the table, feeling like he wanted to fall asleep right where he was standing. "Uh, is having the sudden urge to sleep a normal effect of this stuff?" Motochika said, his words slurring a bit. "I feel… drunk."

"Yes, it is" Mori said as he sat down carefully.

"Ugh, i hate this part." Kojuro mumbled, trying to force his eyes to stay open as he sat down. Motochika gripped the table as he lowered himself on his back, getting the familiar 'world feels like it's spinning' feel, except he wasn't drunk this time.

Mori laid back and closed his eyes as sleep took over once again.

"Sweet… dreams…. every… one…." Motochika yawned, turning on his side.

"More like… out of… the… frying… pan." Kojuro mumbled his eyes slipping closed. "And….. into… the…. fire…"


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry guys, i've been really busy with finishing this story that i forgot to update it. My apologies, guys. Thank you to those who have read this so far, by the way. Your support means the world to me, and encourages me to continue. So read, favorite, review, and most importantly, enjoy :) (Also sorry if any of the characters so far are OOC. Feel free to review or PM any comments or corrections you would like me to make. Thanks guys!)

Chapter 15 - Ieyasu and Mitsunari (good end)

Ieyasu shot up, his eyes wide as he breathed heavily. ' _Where am i?! What was that?!'_ Ieyasu's mind was panicking as he looked around for anything familiar. His eyes darted around around the room as he recognized his quarters when he stayed with Mitsunari. The normal white, and purple decorations linens some of the dresser as it had started to crack and pieces had fallen off. The recognizable dark wood trim around the paper door which showed age.

"M-mitsunari? Masamune? Motochika? Anyone?" Ieyasu called out, his panic already setting in. There was no answer just the silent room. Ieyasu got up slowly, nearly falling as his legs had fallen asleep. ' _Where am i? Why am i here? Where's everyone'_ Ieyasu took a couple of deep breaths, fighting off his panic as he looked for some indication of where he was. ' _Okay, i'm in my room, at Mitsunari's house. Everything's a little messy, but everything looks roughly normal'_ He thought, trying to reassure himself as he searched the dresser for anything of use. There was a lot of stuff like matches, bandages, bullets for a gun, though no gun was in sight, and a canteen full of water. In the closet he found his spear, which he snatched up gratefully.

"Okay. Now, let's just… try to find somebody. And find out what the hell's going on." Ieyasu told himself, keeping his spear close as he opened the door. He nearly slammed the door shut as right across from him was a rotting corpse of a boy in strange clothes, impaled on a piece of wood stuck in the wall. "What the hell?!" He choked, going up to the corpse. in his lap was a note, and Ieyasu quickly snatched it away, getting the uneasy worry that the corpse would grab him or something.

" _I ate my friend today_." Ieyasu blinked in confusion at the note. " _What else was i supposed to do. We were both starving, and we both wanted the other to survive. We got two sticks, and he drew the short one. He stabbed himself before, to make me feel better. His face haunts my mind. Why did he look so calm?! He told me that it would be alright, and started cutting off his own flesh for me to eat while he was dying. And when i tasted his meat… it was so warm. So juicy. it tasted like the best thing i'd ever eaten, in comparison to the crackers we'd been eating. But with every bite, i kept remembering that this meal i'd been given, it was my friend. A person. I can still hear his voice in my ear. Telling me it's alright. That i could survive. But i can't. I can't live with myself knowing i used by friend to save my own life. I can't go on._ " Ieyasu staired in horror at the note. He felt a bit of sickness in his stomach, and the overwhelming urge to vomit just from reading the note, along with seeing the corpse in front of him. He set the note back in the corpse's lap, not wanting to look at any more of it after what he'd read.

There was a soft weeping sound from down the hall. Ieyasu picked up his head at the sound, looking around trying to find it's source.

"H-hello? I-is anyone there?" Ieyasu called, his voice a bit fearful.

"A person?" said a ghostly voice, and a transparent glowing blue little girl appeared, looking very frightened. "C-can you help me?" she squeaked, her hands clinging to the skirt of her dress.

Ieyasu looked a little frightened at the littler girl but smiled "What do you need help with?" Ieyasu asked. The girl brushed back her bangs and looked around. "I'm looking for someone. He's big, and tall, and has white hair. I-I think i'm supposed to help him. But i don't know where he is. Can you help me find him?" the girl squeaked, looking up at him with big eyes. "I think his name is Mitsunari."

"Mitsunari! Of course i'll help you find him!" Ieyasu said cheerfully to hear that Mitsunari was also around, somewhere

"You will? Thank you!" The girl's face lit up in joy, and her glow brightened, giving the room a blue tint. "I searched all around back that way, so we'll just have to keep going forward." The girl said, pointing down the other hall. The girl took his hand, and Ieyasu shivered as her hand was freezing. She pulled him along down the hall, sticking close to his leg as she still looked really fearful.

Ieyasu was still confused but went along as the little girl.

"you look really confused. Do you want to ask questions?" the little girl said, looking up at him with an unusually wise expression.

"I was just kinda confused on why i'm here, in what seems to be Mitsunari's house only really run down" Ieyasu said looking at the walls.

"Well… how best to explain this…" The girl sighed "You're in a different version of the house. And there are many different versions of this house. None of them look the same as each other, of course. And think of it like one giant puzzle. you have to solve the puzzle in this version to get to the next one, and save your friends there. And at the end, you have to fight the monster trapping you here, and then you get to go to the real world. And no two versions will be happening at the same time. You may be ahead of all your friends to start solving your version or your friends may be on their way right now." The girl explained, trying to put it in the simplest terms. "But the monster will often appear in the many versions, trying to stop you from progressing, and keeping you here."

"I can already that this monster i'm not going to like very much" Ieyasu said upset the thought of his friends being hurt by some kind of monster.

"You really won't like this part then." The girl frowned, looking a little sad. "If you get stuck, or stay too long, you'll start to lose memories, particularly those of your friends. You might forget things like their names, or their faces, or even their relationship to you. You may not notice when you start forgetting, but eventually the memory loss will drive you insane, and you may end up hurting or even killing your friends." The girl looked very sad a this.

Ieyasu looked scared "Forgetting memories, then we have to find Mitsunari as fast as we can" Ieyasu said worriedly.

The girl nodded. "Some ghosts will help you, those ones glow blue, like me. And then there are the bad ones. The red ones. They are angered over their death, and want nothing more than to take their anger out on others. They will even hurt other ghosts. And then there's the monster. He's this huge black mist that can do things like turn good ghosts bad, walk through walls, and other solid stuff, and do most of the stuff normal ghost can do, just on a more powerful level." The girl looked frightened of the monster.

Ieyasu noticed the girls fright "Is there anyway to stop it?" Ieyasu asked hoping he could do something against it.

"You can hurt it with your weapon. It's not very well protected against weapons from the real world. But it can fight back, too, so be careful in fights." The girl nodded. "the bad ghosts have a similar weakness. I think it's their attachment to the monster that gives them that weakness, so most of us ghosts don't want anything to do with him."

"Then don't worry me and Mitsunari will take care of that monster so you don't have to be afraid anymore" Ieyasu said warmly with a big smile.

"Good. It's been a long, long time since there was any hope in this place. But now that you're here, we ghosts may have a chance to rest easy now." The girl said with a big smile. They approached a part where the ceiling was collapsed in, and there was a massive pile of beams and boards blocking their path. Silently, the girl let go of his hand, and started lifting the boards and beams with the greatest of ease, as if none of weighed more than a was taken aback but then realized that it might be a ghost thing before he started to help. As he tried to lift the beams though, it was like trying to lift a horse.

"There you go. Just go under those beams there." The girl said, stepping back and showing him the small tunnel she had made.

Ieyasu smiled as he crouched down and started to crawl through the small tunnel ' _Being small does have its advantages at times'_ Ieyasu thought happily. Suddenly there was a small, evil giggling coming from above, and the tunnel turned bright red in lighting.

"Bye bye." the girl's voice said, her voice suddenly dark, as the tunnel around him collapsed with a jolt,

Ieyasu in an instant caught the one beam that would have fallen on his head but the other beams had collapsed and he was trapped. He looked around scared as it was dark he could feel pain from his foot. ' _no I can't die not now, I have to get to Mitsunari'_ Ieyasu thought frantically. The beam was way too heavy to lift and was pressing back his arms slowly. He could hear the floor under him creaking under the weight, but strangely he could also hear the creaking of didn't know if it was the little girl or Mitsunari, or anyone else and worried if he should speak up or stay quiet. The footsteps got closer, and stopped on the other side of the tunnel, and a sigh could be heard.

"Useless beams, you never stay up in here anymore" was the familiar growl of Mitsunari.

Ieyasu gasped in shock, and tried to kick the beams at his feet away, a newfound strength rising in him.

Mitsunari looked at the moving beam in question and sighed the sound of his sword, Odachi, being drawn could be heard

Ieyasu froze at the sound of a sword being drawn, and tried yelling through the beams "Wait! It's me!", and tried to kick the beam more, hope rising in him when the beam moved a bit more, starting to free his legs.

"You can be quite the pain sometimes" Mitsunari scolded as he had sliced the beam to make it easier to move.

"But you always save me, so it's okay." Ieyasu said, his voice a bit pained as the beam pressed his shoulders into the ground. "by the way, hi to you too." he said with a smile.

Mitsunari sighed as he quickly moved to get in a better spot to help Ieyasu out with the one that was trying to squish Ieyasu. "There may be a time when i'm not able to" Mitsunari grumbled as he sliced through the bottom of the beam releasing most of the weight on the beam.

"Then i'll take advantage of when you can." Ieyasu chuckled, pushing the beam up a bit as he felt the weight lift and giving a small sigh of relief as the pressure lessened.

Mitsunari sheathed his sword and pushed the remaining beam's that were adding weight to the one ieyasu was holding off. Giving a strong heave, Ieyasu managed to push the beams up, shifting their angle so that he had a small space for his upper body.

"Can you stand?" Mitsunari asked looking at Ieyasu.

"I can get on my hands and knees. My foot really hurts though." Ieyasu said.

"We need to move I don't know how long this floor can take the weight" Mitsunari said holding his hand out. Ieyasu gripped it tight and pulled himself up, crawling a bit before finally getting out in the open. Ieyasu gave a huge sigh of relief as he was freed. Mitsunari noticed the state of Ieyasu's now very crushed foot.

"Come one we need to get you taken care of" Mitsunari sighed taking out a piece of paper. Ieyasu nodded and tried to stand, only to fall when he tried to stand.

"Your foot is in no condition to be walking on, idiot" Mitsunari hissed as he looked over at Ieyasu. "I'm guessing you ran into that little girl then?" Mitsunari asked

"She seemed harmless enough. Glowed blue and everything. She gave me a brief explanation of what happened, at least. Anyway, what about you? You're not hurt, are you?" Ieyasu asked worriedly, looking like he was already scolding himself for being so gullible, and gripped Mitsunari's shoulder and stood, keeping from using his foot. Seeing the paper, he tried to read it over Mitsunari's shoulder.

"I am fine I know when to tell something is amiss other than you" Mitsunari scolded. Noticing Ieyasu looking at the paper. "It's a map I got it from one of the skeletons in this place." Mitsunari said looking back at the map.

"I know, i'm a bit of an airhead." Ieyasu said a bit embarrassed. "Map is good. At least we won't be lost." Ieyasu said, looking a bit relieved to see a map.

"Be careful of Kyra she is very tricky, since she takes on the blue aura of the helpful spirits." Mitsunari said obviously seeing where he needed to go and folded the map putting it in his pocket.

"Do you know where we're supposed to go next?" Ieyasu asked, looking a bit ashamed of being fooled so easily by this 'Kyra'.

"Just follow me, the first thing we need to worry about is your foot" Mitsunari said stepping down from the beams waiting for Ieyasu to do the same. Ieyasu stepped down letting out a small gasp of pain as he limped over to Mitsunari.

"Don't put pressure on you foot idiot" Mitsunari hissed.

"Sorry, Mit." Ieyasu apologized, gripping Mitsunari's shoulder as he hopped along on one foot.

"Just promise you won't get hurt anymore than this" Mitsunari said worriedly as he walked and there was a slight cracking sound behind them

"I'll try." Ieyasu said, trying his best to put on a cheerful smile. "So what have you learned so far?"

"never be fooled by the color of the ghost as some like Kyra trick you but some are truly honest and show who they are. That even though this may look like my house it's layout is different we have new rooms and some are gone. there are holes and all sorts of things blocking the path around here. And that these ghost can be hurt" Mitsunari replied. Ieyasu looked a bit disappointed at the lack of new information, but nodded, taking in the information given.

"'never be fooled by the color of the ghost'. i don't think i can trust any ghost after what just happened." Ieyasu grumbled, already feeling a grudge against Kyra. "Though Kyra did share the delightful news that if you stay too long you'll lose memories and go crazy." Ieyasu said sarcastically.

"That's wonderful" Mitsunari chuckled "anyway there should be an infirmary around here close by." Mitsunari said looking at the wall for signs of a door or a sign.

"It's raining hard out there." Ieyasu mumbled, looking out one of the windows, trying to distract himself from his pain.

"Yes, sadly the windows don't break or open. same goes for any door to the outside." Mitsunari complained as he walked up to a beam leaning against a door frame. Ieyasu let go of Mitsunari's shoulder and ducked under the beam, hopping along on one foot.

"Be careful this beam was obviously placed here by the sight of it" Mitsunari said ducking under the beam following Ieyasu. Ieyasu nodded in agreement, and saw the infirmary sign up ahead.

"There we are." Ieyasu said with a smile, poking Mitsunari's shoulder and pointing at the sign.

"Now we need to get that foot fixed up so it doesn't slow you down as much" Mitsunari said pulling out a key from his pocket. Ieyasu leaned against the wall, using it for support as he looked behind him a bit warily. Mitsunari walked up to the door as there was a slight unlocking sound mitsunari put the key back into his pocket and put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"You're on edge, aren't you?" Ieyasu said, noting the hand on the sword hilt.

"Sorry I don't feel like being attacked again by some spirit" Mitsunari grumbled as he opened the door.

"Don't worry. You've got me now! Nothing's attacking you if i can help it." Ieyasu said cheerfully. "Besides, I've got your back, you've got mine. Like it's always been."

Mitsunari nodded before entering the room never removing his hand from the hilt before making sure it was clear. Ieyasu followed after him, stepping in and setting himself down on one of the beds, pulling out the bandages he'd found in his room, and started bandaging his own foot. As Mitsunari was digging through some boxes and drawers. Ieyasu looked around for something that could be used as a splint, but finding nothing.

"Hey Mit. I need something solid that can be used as a splint, do you see anything?" Ieyasu said.

Mitsunari went back over to one of the boxes and tosses Ieyasu a board that was still kind new looking.

"Thanks." Ieyasu said gratefully, catching the board and breaking it with his strength, then wrapping it in the bandage. Experimenting, he stood up, relieved to find he could stand pretty well with little pain now. "Much better." Ieyasu said approvingly, and walked around looking for anything that might be a clue in the room.

Mitsunari stood up pocketing something as he headed to the door obviously finding something and pulling out a piece of paper reading along. Ieyasu ran over to him, looking over his shoulder at the paper.

' _I don't know how many days it's been now or where my friend has gone but this ghost girl keeps chasing me around when I get too close to that locked room. I've noticed a lot of these rooms are locked actually it seems like it's the ghost girl and the mist locking all the doors. I don't know how long I can keep this up but if anyone finds this note the rooms that are locked are the infirmary, the signless door, kitchen, some kind of meeting room and a few other rooms, which look like guest rooms. That damned mist is guarding the locked door with no sign or indication of what it is like a rabid dog. I think that the ghost girl is patrolling the house for people still alive and hunting them down. She abused my friend's kindness when we first arrived by playing as a scared little girl, luckily she got away from that ghost but now we are apart from each other and I don't know how much longer I can keep running and hiding'_ The note read. Mitsunari turned his head to look at Ieyasu who was looking over his shoulder. "Yes?" Mitsunari growled.

"The locked door in the note. That might be something. The two of us might be able to fight that mist." Ieyasu said, looking at Mitsunari with a determined look.

"As I had figured, but we should look through the other rooms seeing how he knew what they were but said they were locked by the ghost which means they're hiding something in them" Mitsunari said folding the note back up and putting it in his pocket.

"That just means we'll have to find out what's in there." Ieyasu said cheerfully "Besides, Motochika says that locked things are guaranteed to have booty!" Ieyasu said, grinning.

"this is true, but as Motonari says. If it's locked it will be monitored since it is something of use to the enemy. So we need to be careful of Kyra" Mitsunari said with a smirk.

"If it's guarded by enemies, that just means the treasure's all the more valuable!" Ieyasu said enthusiastically, pulling his spear off his back. "And if it's guarded by something powerful… that just means whatever's in there is vital to our success!" he said, grinning excitedly, tugging Mitsunari along out the door.

Mitsunari sighed "You are just charging into the fray without thinking you know" Mitsunari said as he was dragged along

"I do the charging, you do the thinking." Ieyasu chuckled, pulling him along in the direction of the locked room on the map.

"Then listen to me when I say we need to look through the other rooms first" Mitsunari retorted angrily

"Fine, we'll look in the unlocked rooms. I'm interested by the meeting room in particular, actually." Ieyasu said, rolling his eyes playfully. "Come on, we'll start at the meeting room and work our way from there."

"you are lucky that I found the key for it in the infirmary then" Mitsunari grumbled "Now can you please stop dragging me along, I can walk" Mitsunari scoffed

"I thought you liked me dragging you along places. You've never complained about it before." Ieyasu chuckled.

"That was because we weren't in any danger like we are now" Mitsunari sighed.

"Remember that one time last year where we went sneaking into the kitchen to steal sweets for everyone in the middle of the night? At my sleepover? It's like that, only we'll get more than spankings and grounding this time. But it's just the same kind of danger." Ieyasu said happily, releasing Mitsunari.

"I remember but this isn't the same situation we have to actually be smart not just sneaky" Mitsunari grumbled

"We had to be smart back then! All the way to the kitchen you were hissing in my ear about how much trouble we'd get in, and how risky it was. And it's kind of the same situation. We have to keep away from that girl ghost, we have to get past that mist to grab whatever's inside. It's almost the same situation." Ieyasu argued, grinning as he remembered the memory. "Besides, wasn't it you who told me 'sometimes you have to risk things to gain something'?" Ieyasu said, trying to be convincing.

"Yes but ….." Mitsunari stopped and looked away seemingly remembering something and shook his head walking past Ieyasu "come on we have to see what's in the meeting room"

"But…. what?" Ieyasu asked, genuinely curious, following Mitsunari. "What were you going to say?"

"but if we die we feel the pain forever" Mitsunari said sadly. Ieyasu came to a stop, all cheerfulness gone as he stood in shock.

"F-forever?" He said, the panic in his voice rising.

"yes. That is why I said lets check out the other rooms first. There might be important things we need" Mitsunari said shaking his head seemingly trying to get rid of some kind of memory. Ieyasu let out a shaky sigh, breathing several times to try and calm himself.

"Y-you won't die… will you? You won't leave me all alone here?" Ieyasu asked quietly, following Mitsunari.

"I promise I won't die here. but you must promise the same" Mitsunari said looking at Ieyasu

"I promise i won't die. I swear it. I swear i won't die here." Ieyasu said firmly, his eyes completely serious, before being happy again. "Besides, if you died, i'd have no one to sneak out at night with. And if i died, who would keep Takadatsu company?"

"true" Mitsunari chuckled "Now there would be a turn here but as I discovered there's a gap in it with both of our strengths we could bring one or two beams over here and reach them across since this is the only way over as I've looked" Mitsunari said as they came up to a turn.

I could use my spear to try and vault myself over the gap." Ieyasu suggested."And you could do the same."

"Don't think so, seeing as the beams are longer and this gap is well ….." Mitsunari said as he stopped in front of the turn pointing towards the direction he was looking. Ieyasu looked where he was pointing and where there should have been a hallway was a huge gap, up to a short part where a door stood.

"I see. We'll need to get a long enough beam, then." Ieyasu said, looking at the door curiously, before turning and looking around for any fallen beams lying around. Seeing one, he ran over and started pulling one end up, managing to lift it with some effort.

"Found one!" Ieyasu said, dragging the beam over to where Mitsunari was.

"we have to make sure that they are long enough as me and Hansuke found out that not all the beams will work" Mitsunari advised sounding a little down.

"Wish we had some rope so we could tie two beams together to extend them." Ieyasu said, sounding bummed.

"That's it!" Mitsunari said as he ran back the way they had come

"Wait, what?" Ieyasu looked after Mitsunari in confusion "What did i say?" Ieyasu muttered, wondering if he should follow Mitsunari or not.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - when does the suffering end?

Mitsunari ran back to the infirmary and saw that the door that he had purposefully left open was now closed and immediately placed his hand on his sword hilt looking around. The hallway was unusually cold.

"Show yourself girl!" Mitsunari shouted with a growl. There was no reply, but he had the creeping feeling he was being watched closely. There were footsteps coming from where he'd left Ieyasu. He drew his sword and immediately had a confused Iyasu at sword point.

"My, you're jumpy." Ieyasu said jokingly. For some reason something felt off about his voice, and it put Mitsunari on edge.

"I have a reason to be" Mitsunari growled not removing the sword from where it was.

"Uh… Mitsunari? Are you.. uh.. feeling alright? You're looking a bit crazy pointing that sword at me." Ieyasu said, looking at the sword warily.

Mitsunari glared at Ieyasu not speaking as the feeling of something not being right grew. Ieyasu laughed a bit nervously and tried to step around the sword, holding out his hands to show he meant no harm. There was something off about his eyes, though. ' _Were they always that light?'_ Mitsunari sheathed the sword but never removed his hand from the hilt as he watched Ieyasu carefully. Ieyasu looked relieved as he saw the sword go away, and put his hands on Mitsunari's shoulders.

"Mitsunari are you, missing any memories? Maybe that memory loss is affecting you a bit?" Ieyasu asked, looking him in the eyes. ' _something is really off about him. Ieyasu why are your eye's so light, and why did you step around my blade you normally smile back at me in that type of situation'_ Mitsunari thought keeping quiet and not answering Ieyasu's questions and keeping his hand on the hilt of the sword.

"You're being awfully quiet, Mit. It's kinda creeping me out." Ieyasu said, smiling nervously as he kept looking at the blade.

' _There's one of two ways to make sure that this is Ieyasu completely'_ Mitsunari thought questing how Ieyasu kept his eyes on his sword. "Ieyasu, do you remember feeding Nozomi together?" Mitsunari asked testing to see if this was Ieyasu.

"Yeah. Why?" Ieyasu asked, looking confused.

' _This isn't Ieyasu! He would have been confused with saying Nozomi.'_ Mitsunari thought seeing that his test had worked "IEYASU!" Mitsunari yelled knowing the real Ieyasu would come running.

"Mit. I'm right here, you don't have to yell." Ieyasu said, flinching as he yelled.

Mitsunari chuckled "Stop pretending to be Ieyasu, ghost" Mitsunari growled. The Ieyasu chuckled, and suddenly put his hands around Mitsunari's throat, squeezing with superhuman strength as it changed to a black figure. Mitsunari was shocked as he was now being choked hoping for Ieyasu to come running to save him.

"He's not coming. I'm blocking the sound in this hallway from reaching him." The figure said in Ieyasu's voice.

"Bastard" Mitsunari wheezed as his grip on his sword loosened.

"Hey Mit! What's taking you so- GET OFF HIM!" the real Ieyasu came running down the hall, pulling his spear off his back. The ghost girl suddenly appeared, tripping him as he ran and sending him falling to the floor next to Mitsunari and the figure.

"Ieyasu" Mitsunari wheezed as he started to feel light headed and his grip lost on his sword as it dropped from his hand.

"Silly boy. Don't you know not to run in the house?" The figure laughed, reaching for Ieyasu too. Ieyasu rolled on his back and stabbed the figure in the chest with his spear, causing him to drop Mitsunari.

Mitsunari fell to the ground breathing in air heavily as he gained the awareness of his surroundings again. Ieyasu twisted the spear into the figure's chest, sending it through it's body and making more blood drain down the spear's shaft. Ieyasu kicked the figure as he ripped the spear back out, making the figure howl in pain. Mitsunari grabbed his sword and stood back up still breathing heavily. The figure growled, holding it's chest with one hand and tried to stomp on Ieyasu's throat, which ieyasu stopped it's foot and fought as it pressed down with unnatural strength. Mitsunari growled as he ran over to Ieyasu cutting the figures leg to stop it. The figure resisted the pain, and Ieyasu was losing in the battle of strength as it got closer to his throat. Ieyasu started to panic, looking on the verge of one of his panic attacks as he tried to push back. The figure chuckled as it pressed more.

"Just give up already you two. It will make your deaths so much easier." The figure chuckled.

"No I refuse death from you" Mitsunari growled as he sliced into the figures side pushing hard on his sword "I promised, and I never go back on a promise" The figure weakened on it's pushing, and combined with the pushing from Ieyasu, the two pushed the monster off of Ieyasu, and stumbling back. Ieyasu scrambled to his feet, breathing unnaturally fast, as he stood next to Mitsunari.

"Are you okay?" Mitsunari asked sheathing his sword and got into his stance.

"My heart's wanting to burst out of my chest, my breath feels short, and i'm shaking like a leaf, but otherwise i'm fine." Ieyasu panted, gripping his spear and pointing it at the figure.

"Good I would never forgive you if you broke your promise. Let's finish this" Mitsunari growled as he gripped his hilt tightly.

"Not so fast." The figure chuckled, and turned into a black mist and faded away, leaving the hall quiet aside from Ieyasu's heavy breathing.

Mitsunari growled "No get back here and let me kill you!" Mitsunari growled angrily

"Looks… like.. it's gone.. Mit." Ieyasu panted, putting his hands on his knees and dropping his spear.

Mitsunari growled but sighed releasing his tight grip and attaching the sheath back to his belt.

"You alright, Mit?" Ieyasu asked, slowing his breathing but still feeling his heart beating like crazy as he put one trembling hand over his chest. "It didn't hurt you, did it?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine" Mitsunari said turning looking back at Ieyasu. The figures hands still indented in Mitsunari's neck. "From now on our memories are our strength, don't speak out loud of them" Mitsunari said his voice hoarse from being choked.

"And new rule. Nobody goes anywhere alone." Ieyasu said, letting out a shaky breath. "What happened? All i saw was that… thing, choking you."

"I was running back here to get the rope that I saw, and the door was closed when I had kept it open. then the hallway got colder and it felt like I was being watched. Then i heard footsteps and so i got ready to kill but stopped when I saw that it was ….. you. but the thing that made me suspicious was that voice it was off a little. So I didn't believe it was truly you. And I used a memory but replaced a part that I knew you would correct me if it truly was you. When it didn't correct me I knew it wasn't you for real. Plus your eyes aren't that light and you don't react that way when you're at sword point. I screamed for you but the damn thing made it where you couldn't hear me scream. I guess im lucky that you know how fast I am or else I would be a corpse" Mitsunari explained making sure to not say anything that could be used against him with the same trick.

"What memory- oh right. no talking about memories. anyway, this is new. It can imitate people?" Ieyasu said worriedly.

"So another rule we need to follow, Don't trust anyone who is acting odd in the slightest and if we just meet them we keep an eye on them at all times." Mitsunari said

"But then when we ask them memory questions, it will hear the correct answer and know how to respond." Ieyasu pointed out, looking worried.

"Ask personal things but change something that if it were that person they would correct it but never say the correct answer if they say anything back" Mitsunari said seeing how worried Ieyasu was getting "Like pets, thing you did with that person, things like that something the ghost would never know. but the person would."

"Oh. That's a little better, i guess." Ieyasu said, still looking worried. "But if it can imitate people, that means if our friends are coming, they won't know about it and it can kill them."

"That means we have to find them first then. It attacked us when I came back here, but not when I woke up in my room and when I was figuring out things." Mitsunari said trying to figure something out.

"Maybe it didn't know about us until now." Ieyasu suggested hopefully.

"It might have not known about you, I have already fought Kyra when I got here as she had killed a girl right outside my door." Mitsunari said sadly.

"When i opened my door there was a corpse with a note describing how they'd had to eat their friend when the two of them were starving." Ieyasu shivering in horror at the memory. "Then Kyra showed up and you know the rest."

"yes i saw the other one he had written a note before he let his friend eat him" Mitsunari shuttered "she's less dangerous but more active. We will have to be careful as we now know she's working with the monster, figure, thing." Mitsunari said as he walked over to the door.

"I wonder what else it can do, if it can imitate a person almost perfectly." Ieyasu mumbled, following Mitsunari. Mitsunari pulled out a key and grumbled as he put the key back into his pocket and pulled out another, a small note falling out of his pocket. Mitsunari unlocked the door again and opened the door looking in carefully before walking in not even making a move to pick up the dropped note. Ieyasu ducked to grab the note as it fell, walking in after Mitsunari to hand it back. the note had a little blood staid part on it and it looked crumpled up a little unlike the other note and map Mitsunari had. Mitsunari walked over to a box and rummaged through it mumbling something under his breath and ignoring Ieyasu.

"Mitsunari. This fell out of your pocket." Ieyasu said, holding the note out.

Mitsunari stood up and moved to another box as if he hadn't heard Ieyasu as he looked through the box. Ieyasu was confused as to why he was being ignored, and opened the note, a little disgusted by the bloodstains on it.

' _I only have so much time left, I wish i could make it to Mitsunari to tell him that his friend is here, sadly I don't think i'll make it there kyra as we named her had set up a trap and now i can't move my legs. Mitsunari please make it to your friend before her seeing how I am no use anymore. I wish you best of luck'_ The note read. Ieyasu frowned in pity for whoever wrote the letter, and searched desperately for an author anywhere on the note. There was no name however, and Ieyasu was left wondering how long Mitsunari had been awake for someone to meet him.

"Ah ha found it" Mitsunari said pulling out some rope from a box. Ieyasu debated whether to hand back the note or not, folding the note back closed. Mitsunari grabbed a rod of something that was in the box as he started to wrap the rope around the rod. Ieyasu cleared his throat and took a deep breath, turning to Mitsunari to hand back the note. Mitsunari turned his attention to Ieyasu as he heard him clear his throat. Ieyasu raised the note, showing Mitsunari and looking expectantly. Mitsunari's calm expression changed to a saddened one as he took the note back and looked at it before putting it back in his pocket. "uh thanks" Mitsunari said softly.

"So… how long were you awake before you found me?" Ieyasu asked, crossing his arms and giving Mitsunari a stern look.

"Don't know exactly, it was a while." Mitsunari said turning his head back to the rope.

"Clearly you were awake long enough to get friendly with someone." Ieyasu said, his voice demanding an explanation.

"Hansuke, that's who wrote the note. He had been here long and was friendly. He tried to help me find you and we stumbled across a few things and figured if we figured out what the figure was trying to hide than we could find you and get out." Mitsunari said sadly as he then stopped wrapping the rope and sighed "He died, his legs severed his arms ripped off but the worst was his heart and brain were both gone his eyes looked so sad yet he died with a smile" Mitsunari said seldomly.

Ieyasu stayed silent, as he listened, then looked down. "I'm… sorry. About your friend. I don't know what to say to make things any better, not sure i can, but from this note, i can tell he would have been a very good friend, and was one to you." Ieyasu said quietly.

"He reminded me of you. How happy he was and determined to help a complete stranger." Mitsunari said with a sigh as he started to wrap the rope again. "The only way you can make it better is don't die and leave me here alone"

"At least it sounded like he helped you achieve your goal of finding me before he died. That way, he won't regret that he didn't help you achieve your purpose." Ieyasu said, smiling a bit as Mitsunari described this Hansuke person.

"Yeah he pointed me in your direction actually. So I hope he doesn't regret dying. I guess you also have him to thank for being here as i wouldn't have been so fast if he hadn't been looking in your direction" Mitsunari said his voice slowly creeping back to normal.

"He died achieving a purpose. There can be no regrets from that." Ieyasu said, taking a deep breath.

"yeah. Okay enough resentment let's get over that gap now" Mitsunari said turning around with the rope in hand. Ieyasu nodded, going over to the door as he picked his spear up in the hall and put it on his back. Mitsunari walked behind Ieyasu as he kept the door open again to make sure if they need to come back that they could tell one ghost was back. Ieyasu was silent up ahead, his mind mulling over the letter Hansuke had wrote, and how he could make Mitsunari feel better about what had happened, as he had clearly shown regret over what had happened. Mitsunari saw how deep in thought Ieyasu looked and sighed as he hummed a little melody quietly to end the disturbing silence. Ieyasu heard Mitsunari's humming, and started whistling along, the way Motochika had shown him.

Mitsunari felt at ease with Ieyasu whistling along as they did when there was silence between them. Ieyasu smiled at how much more at ease Mitsunari seemed, and started to feel a bit more at ease himself. "You know, this would be the perfect moment for me to pull out my violin." Ieyasu chuckled, his fingers already itching for the instrument. "Too bad i left it in my room in the real world. I can already hear my music teacher yelling at me to practice. 'play it right! That's an f minor, you're playing f major!" Ieyasu heightened his voice to mimic his music teacher.

Mitsunari chuckled at Ieyasu's comment

"And i can hear you arguing back, i'm sorry i still get them mixed up" Mitsunari said imitating Ieyasu terribly on purpose. Ieyasu chuckled at the imitation.

"Little does she know it's just lip service." Ieyasu chuckled. "I don't even think she knows the difference between f minor and f major. I'm pretty sure she doesn't even play an instrument."

Mitsunari laughed softly "It always seems that way. I know the feel with my literature teacher 'I don't care if we've been doing this for hours, look you were doing so well and now it's turned into some kind of foreign language. write this line ten more times till your strokes are perfect'" Mitsunari said mocking his teacher. Ieyasu chuckled at his mockery.

"My literature teacher indirectly taught me forgery, so i could help you if you want. Though granted, your handwriting is kind of horrible." Ieyasu chuckled. "I always look forward to my battle strategy teacher though. He lets me get away with anything. I could scribble all over the map and he'd call it a strategy."

"I don't have any teachers that let me get away with anything, Especially not my battle strategy teacher" Mitsunari sighed rolling his eyes "to mine a straight line is 'indirect, the right course of action is blah blah blah'"

"Mine believes in 'creating your own strategies'. So i could literally do anything i want, and he'd call it a strategy." Ieyasu grinned. "Besides, best of all, he lets me have food. None of my other teachers do. Well, actually my english teacher does too, but he knows full well i'm only learning english because of Masamune." Ieyasu chuckled.

"At least we should be happy we don't have Masamune's teacher. I would rather keep my teachers than have Kojūrō teach me all day long and get on to me at night for messing something up" Mitsunari chuckled.

"I would agree on that one. I think i can only listen to Kojūrō's voice for so long. I swear his voice never changes tone." Ieyasu grinned. "At least neither of us have Motochika's teacher either. Apparently his literature teacher is even stricter than yours."

"I am fine with getting on to for getting a hand cramp when we've been writing for hours and i'm tired and start to doodle just to get on his nerves, than anyone stricter" Mitsunari chuckled.

"I know the feeling. My neat freak instincts take over when my teacher has me copy music notes. I swear whoever decided to create sheets for music needs to go jump off a cliff, and onto a pit full of spikes." Ieyasu chuckled. " 'you're not copying it right!' 'that note is uneven!' 'this one isn't supposed to be filled in! I like it better when i just listen to somebody else play it and then figure out how to play it myself." Ieyasu mimicked his teacher as they approached the gap.

"Same here" Mitsunari agreed and then sighed as they came up to the gap "And here we are back at this" Ieyasu pulled two beams over and laid them out so they'd create a stable bridge.

"So we tie the ropes around the beams… like so… and there!" Ieyasu said proudly as he tied the two beams together and created one longer beam. "Like this, Mit?"

"That should work for a way over for a while" Mitsunari said as he looked over the two beams.

"I hope the ghost girl doesn't decide to mess with us and trap us once we're over there." Ieyasu said, lifting the beam bridge and tossing it to the other side. Ieyasu cheered a bit when it landed on the other side.

"If she does we can handle her" Mitsunari said as he stepped on the beams and looked carefully at them he slowly walked across" Stable enough" Mitsunari said as he reached the other side.

Ieyasu followed closely, looking down nervously at the dark pit below. He gulped and unknowingly stopped in the middle, looking down the pit. Mitsunari walked over to the door and dug through his pocket pulling out a key not noticing Ieyasu had stopped. Ieyasu bent over a little more, trying to get a better look, and nearly slipped, had he not crouched down to grip the beam.

"Uh… Mit…" Ieyasu called out nervously. Mitsunari unlocked the door before looking over to Ieyasu expecting him right behind him.

"I'm a bit… uh… stuck." Ieyasu whimpered, his eyes still focused on the hole below. "i don't know if i ever told you this, but i'm scared of heights."

Mitsunari sighed as he saw Ieyasu crouched down in the middle of the beam looking down.

There was a slight giggling noise. Ieyasu froze, his nails digging into the beam as he looked around for the noise. Mitsunari growled placing his hand on his sword hilt looking around. Ieyasu turned around on the beam, looking behind him warily. On the other side of the beam there was the little ghost girl smiling her foot on the bottom of the beam. Ieyasu whimpered.

"Ieyasu!" Mitsunari said worriedly as he didn't know what to do. ' _if he lets go he'll fall, but if he stays there he'll fall in with the beam. What do i do?!'_ Mitsunari worried, gripping his sword tighter.

The ghost girl giggled as she pushed the beam a lttle enjoying their fear. Ieyasu crawled back a little, digging his nails into the wood. Ieyasu let go of the beam and walked backwards on the beam, still crouching as his balance wavered a bit, partially out of fear. The ghost girl frowned "No you fall" she said pushing the beam in anger.

"Ieyasu!" Mitsunari said running over. Ieyasu stood up and ran across the beam jumping and gripping the edge as the beam fell. He gripped the edge tight, his eyes wide and fearful as he clung for his life.

"Ieyasu, hold on" Mitsunari said as he ran over and skidded to a halt. Ieyasu gasped as the boards on the edge started making snapping sounds, and he started to slip down as the boards started to bend. The ghost girl laughed as she threw a knife makeing one of the boards snap. Mitsunari dropped down to try and help Ieyasu up.

"No he falls you stay" The girl said angrily. Ieyasu tried to grip Mitsunari as the board snapped, leaving Ieyasu clinging to Mitsunari's arm, his fingers slowly slipping.

"Ieyasu hold on please" Mitsunari said as he felt Ieyasu's hands slipping.

The girl laughed "It's useless let him fall" She said seeing his effort to save Ieyasu. Unable to do anything else, Ieyasu started to cry a bit.

"I'm sorry, Mit." He sobbed, and his hands finally slipped as he started to fall with a scream.

"IEYASU!" Mitsunari yelled reaching out as he watched in horror as Ieyasu fell. As the girl laughed. Iyeasu's scream echoed through the hall as he fell, and the sound of boards crashing and a loud thump could be heard in the darkness.

Mitsunari gripped his now empty hand standing up his head lowered. "Ieyasu" Mitsunari whispered. the girl looked curiously at his reaction. He stayed there, still staring down at where Ieyasu had fallen, with Ieyasu's voice and face imprinted into his mind.

"Now he's out of the way, we can play" the girl laughed as she walked away laughing.

"Ieyasu i'm sorry" Mitsunari whimpered, tears making their way down his face. 'I'm sorry, Mit' rung in his ears, taunting him in his grief. Mitsunari turned back to the door and placed a hand on the handle. "I'm sorry, this is now the second time i've lost you" Mitsunari said pressing his head against the door as the tears still streamed down his face.

" _I promise i won't die. I swear it. I swear i won't die here."_ a bodiless voice said, echoing off the walls of the room.

Mitsunari gritted his teeth and gripped his sword hilt and sliced the door down. "Stop mocking me. You better have made it Ieyasu" Mitsunari growled as he walked into the room. ' _You saw that fall, it was pitch black at the bottom. Nobody could have survived that great a height'_ his mind scolded him.

"But he swore, he swore that he would live" Mitsunari grumbled as he walked over to the seat at the very end of the room.

' _Sometimes people break their promises'_ HIs mind argued back.

"Not Ieyasu he wouldn't break his promise to me" Mitsunari said sitting down looking up at the roof. ' _Looks like i couldn't save him this time.'_ He thought, the thought bringing more tears to his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ieyasu, you saved me but i couldn't save you" Mitsunari whimpered, his every instinct wanting to drop right where he was and cry his eyes out.

"No i can't break, not here not now. I've gotten so far" Mitsunari said trying to hold back the tears that still fell. Mitsunari tried wiping his eyes, only to have more tears fall. Ieyasu's fearful face stuck in his mind, that whole moment looping over and over in his head.

"Why couldn't I have let him go first, then we wouldn't have been in a situation like that" Mitsunari growled at himself.

" _Kojūrō! Motochika! Someone! Help!" wailed the familiar voice of Masamune._

Mitsunari looked around "What the hell, Masamune?" Mitsunari said surprised at what he was hearing. ' _Was that… Masamune? But it sounded so close, yet no one's here with me.'_ Mitsunari thought, his hand tightening on his sword as he expected another trap from the monster. ' _Masamune, Motochika, and Yukimura were, no, are, Ieyasu's friends. I can at least save them, since i couldn't save… he would want me to save his friends, at least.'_ Mitsunari didn't want to think of Ieyasu's name, trying to prevent more tears from falling.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Alive

Ieyasu groaned as there was pain all across his body. He opened his eyes to see a hole in the ceiling. Digging into his back were boards the boards he'd broken on his way down, along with his spear.

"Where… am.. i?" He mumbled, blinking as he sat up. Pain seared in his back, making him lay back down. ' _ow..._ ' he groaned gripping his back.

" _Kojūrō! Motochika! Someone! Help!" wailed the familiar voice of Masamune._ Ieyasu shot up, ignoring the pain in his back as he stood quickly. "Masamune?!" He called eagerly, hoping for some reply. There was no reply back to his voice just the flickering of a candle in the corner of the room. ' _a candle? Nobody else is here, are they? Who could have lit it?'_ Ieyasu thought, approaching the candle. The candle gave off an unusually calming warmth, and he could feel the pain in his back melt away the closer he got.

"Impressive. I was pretty sure you'd never walk again." Ieyasu jumped as he heard the voice suddenly speak.

Ieyasu looked around for the voice hoping it wasn't the ghost girl. His eyes met a ghostly Sasuke, who was crouched over where he'd been laying.

"Sasuke?" Ieyasu said looking over at him in confusion.

"Hey! I'd sensed you guys were here. Then you come crashing down the ceiling into my home. Quite an entrance, i must say" Sasuke said cheerfully.

Ieyasu chuckled nervously not knowing if he should trust this or not "I didn't mean too, It just kinda happened"

"Oh don't worry about that. I been trapped anyway, so you freed me!" Sasuke chuckled, standing up as he walked like his back was hurting. "Where's Mitsunari? I sensed him come here too. You guys have a fight? Get seperated?" Sasuke asked, looking up through the hole.

"we got seperated by that ghost girl" Ieyasu said sadly remembering how frightened Mitsunari looked.

"Which one? Kyra or Natsu?" Sasuke asked, looking impressed with his survival from the ghost girl. "They're twins, so they look similar, except Natsu's dress has an apron, and Kyra's doesn't. Natsu's the more merciful in comparison though. Kyra is just the definition of evil."

"I think it was Natsu as there was a chance for me to run, but I was too afraid" Ieyasu said trying to remember the ghost. "I have to get back to Mitsunari quickly, he'll be scared that I died, i have to show him im okay" Ieyasu said worriedly remembering that Mitsunari had already lost a friend

"Weird. Natsu's usually too lazy to do anything more than trap people in rooms for a couple of minutes. She must have been given some special motivation." Sasuke said, looking confused by Natsu's behavior. "Good luck trying. There's no door out of here. But i can help you find Mitsunari, if you can find a way out of here. We've gotta get to him before he does something like gets himself killed. Grief can do a lot of things to a person, after all." Sasuke said a bit sadly.

"We have to get out then!" Ieyasu said frantic at the thought of mitsunari getting killed.

"Calm down. You won't help Mitsunari having a panic attack here. Come on, let's look for something that can be used to get out of that hole you made." Sasuke said, putting a hand on Ieyasu's shoulder.

Ieyasu tried calming his breathe but was still worried "Are there any beam's laying around?" Ieyasu asked trying to figure something out.

"There's the one that fell in with you. That rope on it looks useful, especially. Think we could make a harpoon out of your spear and climb out that way?" Sasuke suggested.

Ieyasu nodded "Right, that sound like a plan." Ieyasu said walking over to the beams. Sasuke grinned at his own brilliance and walked over, starting to untie the rope.

"Damn, one of you must have some brilliant knot skills." Sasuke grunted, trying to undo the knot, before finally reaching for his weapon and cutting it, pulling the long piece of rope off.

"Thanks, I had to make sure it was tight so me and Mitsunari could walk across the gap up there" Ieyasu said happily

"Hold onto those skills here. Finding rope around here is a real treat, though most take that for granted." Sasuke praised.

"I will. Really? We only had trouble with that black thing to get it" Ieyasu said remembering the encounter "How to the take that for granted?"

"So that's what the banging around up there was." Sasuke chuckled. "Eh, most lose hope almost immediately and use the rope to go and hang themselves." Sasuke said sadly. "Real waste of rope right there, if you ask me."

"yeah I guess we made quite the ruckus huh" Ieyasu laughed but then went silent "we have to hurry to mitsunari then, he still has rope, though I doubt it he's been up and about around here longer than I have." Ieyasu said worried.

"You were shaking the floorboards." Sasuke chuckled. "Nah, Mitsunari's not the type to go and hang himself. He's more likely to go looking for trouble." Sasuke shook his head. "Come on, tie the rope off to the end of your spear and give a good throw for that beam up there."

Ieyasu nodded and started to tie the rope to his spear. "I hope we're not too late" Ieyasu said sadly

"We aren't. If i can still sense him, he's still alive." Sasuke said, putting a hand on Ieyasu's shoulder. Ieyasu felt better hearing that Mitsunari was alive still. "Okay here we go then" Ieyasu said standing up and got ready to throw his spear. Sasuke stood back a little, adjusting Ieyasu's arm a little more for better accuracy. Ieyasu concentrated and then threw his spear it losing itself in the floor above the hole. "Yes!" Ieyasu said happily seeing that he did it.

"Nice work, Short stuff!" Sasuke cheered. "You climb up first. You're lighter, after all."

Ieyasu gulped a little from his first encounter with a spirit but tugged a little on the rope and then started to climb up. Sasuke waited patiently, even stepping back from the rope to show his good intentions. Ieyasu felt a little better knowing now that he could trust this ghost Sasuke. Sasuke grinned up at him, waiting for him to finish climbing as he was now bouncing on his feet a little.

"Is it all safe up there, short stuff?" Sasuke called up to him.

Ieyasu peaked over the hole and looked around before looking down at Sasuke his fear of heights returning as he gulped "Yeah!" He called back climine over the side to get away from the height. Sasuke smiled and gripped the rope, climbing quickly and hopping up over the side, yanking down Ieyasu's spear as he went. When Sasuke climbed over the side of the gap Ieyasu pulled his spear and put it on his back "Mitsunari!" Ieyasu called out hoping Mitsunari would hear him.

"Shush!" Sasuke hushed fiercely, looking around. "Do you want to drag the ghosts down here?" Sasuke scolded. "Don't yell. You'll alert the ghosts. For you, they'll think you're dead, which is a good thing. They won't be looking for you."

Ieyasu looked at Sasuke and nodded "Right sorry, but we have to find Mitsunari, I don't want him hurt" Ieyasu said noticing they were on the other side of the hall with the door.

"Looks like we won't have to go far then." Sasuke said, pointing at the door. "Let's find Mitsunari. Then we can talk about how you two are going to get out of here." Sasuke said, walking towards the door.

Ieyasu followed Sasuke and looked into the room to see it empty "Is there a way from here to another place?" Ieyasu asked

"There is. It requires completing the puzzle here, but you already knew that." Sasuke nodded, looking around for any sign of Mitsunari's presence.

Ieyasu walked into the room and was greeted with a blade at his neck.

"Don't think I'm going to fall for your tricks again ghost" was the familiar growl of Mitsunari.

"Easy, Mitsunari. It's him. Just ask a personal question, like you guys thought out earlier." Sasuke said, pulling out his blade in case he would have to defend Ieyasu.

Mitsunari glared at Sasuke and then looked at Ieyasu in the eyes "What instrument does Motochika play?" Mitsunari grumbled

"Organ, of course." Ieyasu said, rolling his eyes.

Mitsunari removed the sword from Ieyasu's neck and sheathed it. "Ieyasu, you're alright" Mitsunari said looking at him in shock. Ieyasu smiled, and held out his arms for a hug. Mitsunari for once took the hug happy that he hadn't lost his friend. "I was so worried that you had died" Mitsunari said happily

"Nah! You know me better than that. Tadakatsu's dropped me from greater heights than that!" Ieyasu chuckled, squeezing Mitsunari as hard as he could. "Besides, i was saved by Sasuke over there." Sasuke gave a little wave, smiling a bit to see the reunion.

Mitsunari let out a sigh of relief as he was hugged harder. "Good to know" Mitsunari wheezed out.

"You two got lucky. Natsu may be lazy, but she can do some damage nonetheless." Sasuke said, looking impressed with the two.

"And we can do worse" Mitsunari chuckled softly "Okay that's enough of a hug Ieyasu" Mitsunari complained

"There's never enough hugging!" Ieyasu chuckled, and kept hugging.

"I would prefer not die by hugging!" Mitsunari wheezed

"What better way is there!" Ieyasu chuckled, but released Mitsunari.

"Honorably on a battlefield" Mitsunari said with a sigh of relief from being freed from the hug.

"All done with your reunion boys? Cause i've got quite a task for you two." Sasuke said, grinning. "I need you two to get my brain and my spine, if you don't mind. That way, i can be released, and i can help you two fight the monster, and i'll give you guys the way out."

"A brain and spine?" Mitsunari said trying to figure something out as he pulled out the map again

"It's a long story, and one not suited to little children." Sasuke said, looking a bit uncomfortable that he'd have to tell the story.

"If we had some kind of clue I could probably figure it out" Mitsunari said looking a the map.

"Sorry, no help here." Sasuke shrugged. "I'm betting that locked door with the monster might be a clue though."

"It's the best lead we have well I have already searched this room." Mitsunari said folding the map back up

"Good. Then lets-" Sasuke was cut off as there was a loud rumbling, and the ground shook furiously. Ieyasu yelled, and stabbed his spear into the ground to steady himself.

"Earthquake? Now no damn it" Mitsunari hissed as he unsheathed his sword and stabbed it into the ground as well. The ground shook hard, and he could hear the cracking of glass and shattering of boards outside the room.

The earthquake finally stopped after a while. "Great this is useless now" Mitsunari said taking the map out of his pocket and throwing it to the side.

"Looks like we'll just have to find our way around, then." Ieyasu said with a sigh.

"Were lost which isn't good. We don't know where anything is now" Mitsunari grumbled.

"I wouldn't say that you two. Look again." Sasuke chuckled.

Mitsunari gave a skeptical look before looking around.

"Not around. At the map!" Sasuke said, chuckling and rolling his eyes.

Mitsunari grumbled as h picked up the map and looked at it. The house was still roughly the same, yet the rooms were moved around, and the infirmary had disappeared.

"No infirmary!" Ieyasu said, looking worried.

"You boys had better not get yourselves hurt then." Sasuke said, putting his blade away.

"well it looks like were going to have to get extremely careful then" Mitsunari said looking over the map.

"is the locked room still there?" Ieyasu asked.

"Should be." Sasuke replied, leaning over the two to see the map. "Huh? It's gone."

"It's either gone or removed from the map because we were right, you noticed how exactly after we had decided that was a clue we got the earthquake and things moved around" Mitsunari said folding up the map.

"Then what do we do now? Can we bring back the room?" Ieyasu asked, looking scared that they would be trapped here.

"We could bring it back. Don't know how though. We'll just have to progress more." Sasuke shrugged, looking as confused as Ieyasu.

"Yes but I want to check something out before we progress any farther, the infirmary was replaced by another guest room." Mitsunari said putting the map back in his pocket.

"Then… does it want us to go to the guest room?" Ieyasu asked.

"I don't know. It could be wanting us to go there, some force is trying to help us and has put a clue there, or we might have guest" Mitsunari said walking to the doorway.

Ieyasu looked at Sasuke as he heard 'force trying to help us'.

"Don't look at me short stuff. I know about as much as you do." Sasuke said, shrugging.

"Come on you two, no splitting up anymore" Mitsunari hissed from outside the doorway and in the hall.

"We'll only end up splitting up if you keep running ahead." Sasuke chuckled, and him and Ieyasu passed him in the doorway.

"Wow! The hallway's all fixed up!" Ieyasu said, sounding amazed.

"Or it moved just like the rooms" Mitsunari said following the new path to the new guest room.

"So, Sasuke. If you're here, does that mean you're dead?" Ieyasu asked, looking at Sasuke fearfully.

"Oh no. I'm…. well, it would take way too long to explain, but my other self is alive. Unconscious, actually." Sasuke smiled reassuringly, floating over a hole in the floor as he talked.

"Oh, good. And Yukimura? Is he with you too?" Ieyasu asked.

"Not with me, necessarily. We're in the same version, yes, but we're a bit separated." Sasuke said, looking worried.

"He's on his own?!" Ieyasu stopped, with a shocked expression.

"Yes. Kind of." Sasuke said, stopping as well. "But he's alright. He'll be fine."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - The twin Natsu

Mitsunari turned a few corners making sure the two were following him before continuing onwards. Ieyasu saw Mitsunari walking ahead, and he ran to catch up, with Sasuke behind them.

"I hope this room isn't a trap. I've had enough of traps already." Ieyasu mumbled as they got closer to the room.

"I would agree with you there." Mitsunari said as he walked up to the door.

"I'm not sensing any ghosts, at least. But that could be a trick." Sasuke said, closing his eyes and concentrating.

"If they come you'll protect us, right?" Ieyasu asked nervously.

"Of course! That's what i'm here to do!" Sasuke said, surprised.

"So you have nothing to worry about Ieyasu" Mitsunari said as he dug through his pocket for the key

"Doesn't mean i can't still be suspicious." Ieyasu grumbled, still a bit suspicious of Sasuke.

"I just helped you out of a hole. If i wanted to kill you i would have done it already." Sasuke reassured, patting Ieyasu on the back, ignorant of the chilling effect his touch had on Ieyasu, who shivered.

Mitsunari finally pulled out the correct key and unlocked the door. Sasuke walked through the two of them and went into the room first, whistling a tune as he stopped at the middle of the room.

"Hey guys! I'm free! Come and get me!" Sasuke yelled into the room tauntingly. There was no reply, and Sasuke turned back to the two with a grin. "Safe." he said, motioning for the two to join him.

Mitsunari rolled his eyes as he walked into the room

"Something has to be in here" Mitsunari said looking around the room.

"Like under there?" Sasuke asked, pointing under the bed. There was a small shine from under the bed. Ieyasu walked over to the bed and bent down to look under it.

Mitsunari walked over the the bed "What is it?" Mitsunari asked curiously

"Don't know." Ieyasu said, laying down on the floor and crawling under the bed. There was a bit of coughing and a muttering of "its dusty under here."

"Of course it is this room looks like it hasn't been touched in ages" Mitsunari retorted as he sighed and looked around the room again for anything else.

"Ah! There's the Mitsunari i know. I was worried for a minute." Ieyasu joked as he crawled back out with a key in hand. "Key says 'basement', by the way."

"so the basement is next to where we should look" Mitsunari said wiping off dust from a book.

"Uh… i'd prepare your stomachs if you guys want to go down into the basement." Sasuke said uncomfortably.

"What's down there then?" Mitsunari asked opening the dusty book.

"Imagine the most gruesome way you can rip a person apart. That's what's down there." Sasuke said.

"Doesn't bother me" Mitsunari said closing the book and placing it back on the shelf he was looking at "What about you Ieyasu?"

"uh… bothers me a bit." Ieyasu said, obviously picturing all the ways someone could be ripped apart.

"Plus it's where the girls live." Sasuke added.

"Makes it something we need to find then" Mitsunari said as he looked at another book dusting it off.

"You want to take them both on at once? Okay.." Sasuke said, looking really unsure of this decision.

"W-well they can't be as bad as that monster, right?" Ieyasu said shyly.

"Oh they can be bad. If anything, just be prepared to see a _lot_ of bodies." Sasuke said, looking a bit nervous himself. Ieyasu went silent, but put on his best determined look.

"I-I can handle it." Ieyasu said bravely.

"Are you sure?" Mitsunari said closing the book in his hand.

"I don't want to hold anyone back with my fears. Plus we agreed no splitting up." Ieyasu said firmly, a determined look on his face.

"What a good sport." a girl's voice said.

Mitsunari placed the book on the shelf and turned to the voice his hand on his sword hilt.

"Natsu. You're unusually active. Somebody give you some motivation?" Sasuke growled, pulling out his blade.

"In a manner of speaking. Anyway, you're out of your cage, pet. And bad pets must be scolded." Natsu grinned as she pulled a ghostly sword out of her apron. Sasuke growled at the name and got into a fighting stance. Mitsunari made his way over to Ieyasu keeping a look out for the other ghosts.

"Don't look so worried, Mit. Kyra's keeping an eye out for your friends. And in the meantime, i get to deal with you. Such fun!" Natsu giggled, holding the katana out in front of her. Ieyasu stood up, holding his spear in front of him to block any attacks. Mitsunari growled at the use of the nickname.

"You know, being a ghost is pretty hard. Especially when you're so small." Natsu grinned and changed her form to be Masamune, making Ieyasu gasp and falter a little.

"That won't work on me" Mitsunari growled noticing Ieyasu's gasp and stepping in front of him. Natsu gave an evil smile, making Masamune's face look a bit crazy. "Oh? I think it's working on someone." She said, her voice changing to that of Masamune's and looking at Ieyasu, who had closed his eyes. "Anyway. i think that's enough talking. Anything anyone have to say before they die?"

"Yha, Drop dead again!" Mitsunari growled.

"You sure? Once you say your last words you can't change them." Natsu said, giggling as she started walking towards Mitsunari. Ieyasu stepped in front of Mitsunari and pointed his spear at Natsu threateningly. Sasuke circled around her so he was blocking the door. Mitsunari was a little surprised at Ieyasu moving to protect him. Natsu stopped in front of Ieyasu, and grinned as she gave a hard low swing, right for Ieyasu's injured leg. Ieyasu stopped her with the spear, giving a punch only to have his fist go through her head.

"Hahahahaha! You can't touch me!" Natsu grinned, jumping back and holding her sword out for an offensive blow. Mitsunari growled tightening his grip on his sword.

"they can't. But i can." Sasuke growled, charging towards Natsu and giving her a hard kick to the back of the head, making Natsu fall forward and turn a vicious red color.

"How mean of you, to start beating up a small child. Don't you know children are innocent and pure?" Natsu growled, getting up off the ground.

"Sure. Because you are soooo innocent. Trying to kill us? That's as common as breaking a dish." Ieyasu said sarcastically, running ahead and stabbing Natsu in the shoulder. Natsu let out a little gasp of pain as the spear went into her shoulder, spilling ghostly blood. Mitsunari sped forward slicing at Natsu's side

Being pinned to the floor by the spear, Natsu hissed, before pulling out a set of throwing knives and threw them at Mitsunari. Mitsunari deflected most but one which knicked his arm.

"Whoops. No infirmary!" Natsu sung gleefully as she punched Ieyasu away, sending him flying across the room. With a grunt, she got up, and ripped the spear out of her shoulder. "Such a pretty spear. I think i'll keep it." Natsu said, trading her Katana for the spear and holding it out threateningly to Mitsunari. Mitsunari growled and gripped the sword hilt and started at Natsu. With a grin, Nasu raised the spear to throw it at Mitsunari, and Ieyasu quickly picked himself off the ground and whined when he found himself defenseless. Mitsunari quickly moved his sword at natsu's throat

"Like I said drop dead again" Mitsunari growled as he pushed the sword. Growling, Sasuke raised his weapon to throw it into Natsu's back.

"you throw that spear, you little brat, and i'll take your head off." Sasuke hissed.

"Fine. I'll just throw it at you." Natsu scoffed, throwing the spear at Sasuke instead. The spear went through him, landing in the wall and him unharmed. Mitsunari took the time to push hard against Natsu's neck with his sword digging in. Natsu hissed as the sword dug into her neck and jumped away, accidentally putting herself in a corner. Mitsunari growled "Fine i'll make it worse of a pain on you then" Mitsunari growled charging towards Natsu. Natsu gave a little shriek and started crying. "KYRA!" She wailed.

Mitsunari ignored the cry and stabbed through her stomach. Natsu whimpered and gripped her stomach wound, looking up at Mitsunari with pitiful eyes as she turned back to her normal form. Mitsunari glared back at her and growled.

"Kyra! Why won't you help me?!" She whined, falling to her knees. "Sister!"

"Because Kyra could care less about what happens to you. She's probably down in the basement right now, having fun while you're up here." Sasuke mocked, putting his blade to her head.

"No! Kyra wouldn't do that! Twins stick together!" Natsu cried as Sasuke lifted his blade to take her head off.

"You're nothing but a nuisance, a waste of our time" Mitsunari growled then looked to Sasuke as he sheathed his sword.

"Besides. Why would she keep you around when you're always mucking up the jobs you two are given." Sasuke chuckled, and swung his blade, slicing her throat open.

Mitsunari grabbed Ieyasu's spear and walked over to him "Are you alright?" Mitsunari asked holding out Ieyasu's spear. Ieyasu took it back with shaking hands as he gave a sigh of relief.

"One down, two to go." Ieyasu said, giving a smile. Mitsunari nodded "Now let's get to that basement"

"Let's see what Kyra's got planned for us this time." Sasuke said, putting his blade back on his back as Natsu's body fell to the floor and started to disintegrate into a blue dust.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - Reunion

"Thanks for the light, Sasuke." Ieyasu said, feeling a bit of paranoia as there was darkness beyond their little aura of light that Sasuke offered.

"No problem, though i can't exactly help it to glow." Sasuke said, walking ahead of the two. "At least there's no bodies yet."

Mitsunari followed behind Ieyasu quitely. Ieyasu chattered happily to Sasuke, who shared his enthusiasm as they talked, drifting from various topics from ghosts, to weapons, to pets (surprisingly Sasuke was a bird lover), and now they were talking about shoes of all things.

"You know boots aren't so bad. They provide a whole lot more comfort than sandals for sure." Sasuke said, arguing against Ieyasu in a boots or sandals debate. Mitsunari stayed quiet as he listened to the two. ' _How can they both be so happy in this situation?'_ Mitsunari thought seeing the two smiling even if they were arguing about shoes.

"But sandals can be useful too! they allow your toes a lot more mobility, plus they're pretty!" Ieyasu shook his head, smiling even though the two were arguing.

"Who cares if they're pretty. Plus what if something falls on your toes! The boots cover your feet that way!" Sasuke said, rolling his eyes but chuckling.

' _I still wonder what is in the basement, other than what Sasuke said. There has to be some kind of thing they want other than us to fight the ghost girls right?'_ Mitsunari thought trying to figure out why the ghost or something else was trying to tell them.

"... and here we are! Silly Natsu left the door open." Sasuke said, stopping in front of the open basement door into the dark stairwell leading down.

"Sandals are still better." Ieyasu said, stepping into the doorway and walking down.

"What if you had both? You could have the boot part cover your toes, but underneath there's no sole, so your toes can work." Sasuke suggested.

Mitsunari rolled his eyes at the two and placed a worried hand on his sword hilt ' _Kyra could still be here, we have to stay on our guard'_ Mitsunari thought as he kept a sharp eye on everything the moved and listened carefully for any other noise other than the two in front of him.

"That… would actually be pretty cool." Ieyasu said, looking like he was actually picturing the idea.

"I know, right?! Plus you could make them so stylish!" Sasuke said, sounding increasingly girlish as he listed off all the stuff they could do to these 'sandal boots.'

There was a soft sound of a yawn as Mitsunari's grip tightened.

"Sasuke? You tired?" Ieyasu asked, looking back at Sasuke.

"I'm dead, genius. I can't go to sleep." Sasuke said sarcastically, but chuckling nonetheless.

"Mit? Are you getting sleepy back there?" Ieyasu asked, looking at him through Sasuke.

Mitsunari glared coldly at Ieyasu not realizing how cold his gaze was. "No, I don't think we're alone" Mitsunari said softly. Ieyasu gulped at the cold gaze and turned back around, an awkward silence between the three.

A low groan gave away to Mitsunari's suspicions. Ieyasu tensed and gripped his spear, and Sasuke's gaze narrowed.

"Could it be someone living?" Ieyasu whispered.

"Maybe" Mitsunari replied softly back.

There was sounds of rustling and a grumpy groan.

"I don't sense Kyra anywhere nearby. Want me to look?" Sasuke asked, already fading a bit and taking his light with him. "Might as well be you first" Mitsunari said his hand still tight on his sword hilt. Sasuke nodded and fully faded away, leaving the two in the dark of the basement hallway.

"what …. where ….. are we?" Said a familiar voice

Suddenly the room up ahead flooded with blue light as Sasuke shouted "Hey kids, wanna see a ghost?!"

There was a familiar laughter that could be recognized as Motochika "Well well if it ain't Sasuke!" Motochika said happily. As there was another grumpy groan and the sounds of someone shifting sleeping positions.

"Well looks like we do have some guest after all" Mitsunari chuckled at the familiar voice of Motochika.

"Come on you two! You just gonna stand there?" Sasuke said, sticking his upper body through the wall and waving the two over. Mitsunari rolled his eyes and shoved Ieyasu forward.

"Oi sunny you up?" Motochika said obviously talking to someone else.

"Come on Sunshine. No sleeping here." Sasuke said, going back through the wall and shaking someone. Ieyasu ran ahead, grinning as he heard Motochika's voice, and threw open the door as he looked around. Motonari was hanging from the ceiling by his feet, as Kyra had obviously tied him up, and Masamune was still sleeping, bound by his hands and feet and a gag in his mouth. Kojūrō was hanging as well by his hands from a rope in the ceiling.

"Looks like you guys are all… tied up." Ieyasu chuckled a bit. Mitsunari sighed at Ieyasu and walked past him going over to Motonari.

"No, Mit. Leave him like that. I wanna see his face when he wakes up." Ieyasu said, chuckling a bit. Motochika nodded in agreement, grinning at Motonari's position. Ieyasu walked over and cut Kojūrō down, almost falling when he tried to catch Kojūrō. Kojūrō grumbled as he slowly woke, yawning a bit and Ieyasu laid him on the ground. Mitsunari growled a little but sighed.

"Where…. are we…" Kojūrō asked, yawning.

"My house in this crazy place, in the basement" Mitsunari replied.

"Cool! I've always wanted to come over to your house. Too bad you never let me." Motochika said, pouting.

"You are only here by coincidence pirate." Mitsunari growled

"At least now i can say i've been to your house. Man, this place is a wreck. You really don't clean up, do you?" Motochika chuckled, looking around the basement.

"It is normally spotless so watch your tongue, Pirate" Mitsunari grumbled looking in the state of the castle.

"Luckily we're not at Ieyasu's house. He'd flip if he saw his house like this, right Ieyasu?" Motochika said, turning to Ieyasu. Ieyasu visibly paled at the idea of his house being wrecked. There was a small muffled shriek as Masamune woke, struggling against his bonds.

there was a muffed "get these off of me now Kojūrō" from Masamune

"good morning shortie." Motochika chuckled, as Kojūrō got up and started cutting Masamune loose.

there was a slight growl from Masamune as he was obviously annoyed that everyone the he could see was free but him.

"For reals though, guys, are you alright?" Ieyasu asked, holding back his own laughter.

Masamune undid the gag once Kojūrō had cut his hands lose. "Fine, are you alright?" Masamune asked looking at Ieyasu

"Oh i'm just dandy! I've got a bit of a crushed foot, and there's no infirmary, but i'm good." Ieyasu said, talking about his injuries as if they were the most normal thing in the world.

"Crushed foot, wait we don't have an infirmary here" Masamune said worriedly.

"Nope. No infirmary at all!" Ieyasu said cheerfully.

Masamune finally looked around the room to notice Motonari and Mitsunari. "Mitsunari you're here, that's good." Masamune said waving over at Mitsunari who didn't wave back.

"But no infirmary, that means we can't get hurt here" Masamune said with a sigh as he looked back at Ieyasu.

"Yup. So hope you guys don't have any injuries. By the way, we've got the monster here. and a pretty powerful ghost, who can change her aura to blue." Ieyasu nodded solemnly. "Also the monster here can take the form of people and mimic them almost perfectly."

"Really it can do that as well!" Masamune said shocked. "And a ghost that can change the aura, huh I guess well have to be even more careful"

"I'm kinda surprised you guys didn't wake up when she did all this to you. Anyway, we killed one of the ghosts, but the twin is still down here, we think. If not, then we may be trapped." Sasuke said, poking Motonari.

"We'll know if we walk out and see the door locked or something." Ieyasu said, sounding awfully calm about the situation. It surprised Mitsunari to see Ieyasu so calm about possibly being trapped. Normally if they were trapped, Ieyasu would whimper and cry and panic until someone would let them out. ' _How is it he's coping in this place? Is it some sudden burst of bravery? Or is he just hiding it all underneath a mask?'_ Mitsunari wondered, looking at Ieyasu. On the outside, Ieyasu seemed the same as ever. But anyone could sense that something about him had definitely changed in this place.

"Motonari! Mooooorrrriiii!" Motochika said, giving Motonari little pushes, making him swing.

"Could you stop that" growled a very annoyed Motonari.

"Motonari! You're alive!" Motochika said, pulling Motonari into an upside down hug, pulling Motonari's face into his stomach.

"I said i wouldn't, now get me down from here this instant!" Motonari growled.

"Alright alright, just let me figure out how to cut you down." Motochika chuckled, taking a knife out and started sawing near Motonari's feet, pushing him to make him swing more to make the rope snap.

Motonari growled at being swung even more than before. Motochika chuckled a bit and pushed him along a bit more, just for fun. Masamune and Ieyasu gave little laughs too as they watched the pair.

"Okay, watch your head, Motonari." Motochika said as he cut the rope, sending Motonari falling to the ground.

Motonari hissed as he fell to the ground sitting up glaring at Motochika. Motochika just smiled and shrugged.

"Hey… where's your anchor, Motochika?" Ieyasu said, noticing the absence of the huge anchor.

Motochika looked surprised as he reached to feel that it was missing "What where'd it go?" Motochika said worried on where his anchor had gone.

"You too, Kojūrō." Masamune said, noticing the lack of swords. Kojūrō's hand flew to his side, surprised to feel the lack of swords there.

"Wait that means" Masamune looked worried as he looked for his six swords. "She took, Ookurikara, Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, and Tsurumaru Kuninaga" Masamune whimpered.

"Of course she'd never make it that easy. She took away weapons, no doubt since she intended to keep you." Sasuke growled. "That makes you guys the most vulnerable part of our group now." Sasuke said worriedly, looking over the disarmed group.

"Are our weapons gone forever?" Motochika asked, looking scared for his precious anchor.

"No they can't be" Masamune said worriedly

"hopefully she's holding them, or the monster is. Otherwise, i'd guess yes. I wouldn't be surprised if the house decided to take away weapons to try and put the pressure on you guys after all the progress you made." Sasuke sighed, looking at the group with a serious gaze.

"I will not accept my claws being stolen from me!" Masamune growled

"We can look for them, but if they're not here, you may very well be the most vulnerable person in the group." Sasuke said, looking at Masamune.

"I still have my own skills, and I still have one sword" Masamune said holding on to Kojūrō "No one will steal him"

Sasuke laughed a bit. "Kojūrō the human sword." Sasuke chuckled. "Anyway, you guys, we've got to move. we don't know where Kyra might be, but we've got to get everyone to a safe spot."

"Right" Masamune said determined.

"But what safe spots do we know of? The only spot that even seemed safe was my room, to me." Ieyasu said, thinking hard.

"Hey, Masamune, did ghost Ieyasu and Mitsunari give you all a stone?" Sasuke asked

"Uh yha, I got one from Ieyasu and Motonari got one from Mitsunari" Masamune replied

Mitsunari was surprised by the mention of his own ghost.

"Can i see them?" Sasuke asked quickly.

"Uh, sure… Just give me a-" Motochika's face paled as he felt his pockets empty.

"Yha" Masamune said then looked confused as he dug in his pockets.

"Oh no." Sasuke looked devastated. "She has them too. That means she'll be much harder to detect now… Shit!" Sasuke spat in frustration. For once, Kojūrō was silent about cursing in front of Masamune, and looked like he was in his own state of terror. Sasuke sighed as he brought his hands to his face and tried to think about some way out of this situation. "Well, looks like you guys are going to have to stick very close. Sad to say, there's no safe zones for you guys now." Sasuke said, pulling his hands from his face and looking very seriously at the group.

"So only me and Ieyasu are the one's with weapons excluding you" Mitsunari said standing up

"Looks that way." Sasuke said.

"Well, let's start with where would a ghost put a person's belongings." Motochika said, starting to pace the room.

"They would keep them close, most likely in their home. Which in this case Kyra's home is somewhere in this basement." Sasuke replied, watching Motochika speed up his pacing.

"Then we have to go wandering through the basement." Kojūrō said, standing.

"Yes." Sasuke nodded.

"Then we'd best not delay." Ieyasu said with a determined look. "Let's go find our weapons and supplies, and kill Kyra for stealing them." Kojūrō nodded and walked over to the door, stepping outside. Motochika followed, with Sasuke right behind him. Masamune ran ahead, clinging to Kojūrō's coat. Motonari and Mitsunari were left to bring up the rear of the group, as they headed away from the stairs and down deeper into the dark basement. Even with Sasuke's light, the basement was still dark, not that the bloodstains on the walls and various arranged corpses helped matters. Most of the walk was silent, though Motochika did start to nervously whistle to ease the tension. Up ahead, there was the faint reek of blood, as well as the sound of flies buzzing.

"Are those.. flies? I don't like this…" Ieyasu said, gulping a bit as he prepared himself for whatever was coming. There was the sound of coughing, as well as a female voice whimpering. The group came across the scene of a young girl, Yukimura's age at least, ripped in half and her intestines strewn across the floor as her lower body was nowhere to be seen. seeing the light Sasuke gave off, she dragged herself over, coughing blood as she was breathing her last breaths.

Masamune was startled but the girl and screamed a little hiding behind Kojūrō. Kojūrō frowned and stopped in front of the girl, bending down to talk to her.

"Who did this to you?" Kojūrō asked gently.

"Ghost…. girl…." the girl said weakly, looking at Masamune with brown eyes very similar to Yukimura's.

"Do you want us to end your pain?" Kojūrō asked, showing her his knife. The girl looked relieved, and nodded furiously.

"Watch… out…. for… monster." The girl coughed, gripping Kojūrō's leg and spilling some blood on the pants. Kojūrō nodded.

"Rest now. You've done well, warning us." Kojūrō said, before slitting the girl's throat.

"Thank…. you…" The girl said, falling limp in front of Kojūrō and looking at the group with lifeless eyes. Kojūrō closed the girl's eyes respectfully, and continued walking, stepping over the girl's corpse. The girl's blood trail led to a door, and Kojūrō instinctively reached for his Katana, and sighed when he remembered he didn't have it. Kojūrō gave the door a push open to reveal the infirmary, now splattered in blood and looking like it had been used as a torture room instead.

"Looks like we found the infirmary." Sasuke said, sounding disgusted by the state of it. There were more organ jars strewn about, and Sasuke walked ahead to look through them. The rest walked through, and Motochika sat down at one of the beds. Kojūrō led Masamune to the bed next to Motochika and sat him down at it, patting Masamune's head and looking worriedly at him.

"Masamune, i'm going to have to go on ahead now. I'll be with Motochika & Ieyasu, don't worry. You stay close to Sasuke, you got it?" Kojūrō asked, gripping Masamune's shoulders and looking him straight in the eye.

Masamune nodded even though he looked worried

"Do whatever Sasuke says. And if anything bad happens, if everyone gets killed somehow, i want you to run as fast as you can." Kojūrō said firmly. "You understand?"

"No one will get killed! dont say such things. but I understand" Masamune said looking worried.

"Nothing is certain in this place Masamune. You have to be prepared for anything and everything. Like i taught you. In the battlefield anything and everything can happen, and one must be prepared for it all. You remember that?" Kojūrō asked, soothing Masamune and patting his hair.

"Yeah." Masamune sighed sadly.

"And remember, if you need to cry, it's okay. You don't need to hide your emotions here. We're all a bit emotionally scrambled. We'll understand if you need a moment to let it out." Kojūrō said, his voice comforting and gentle.

Masamune shook his head no "Im fine, just don't you dare leave me for good got that Kojūrō" Masamune ordered.

"Sir yes sir." Kojūrō said with a smile, saluting a bit before standing, along with Motochika & Ieyasu. Talking quietly, the three left out the door, leaving Masamune with Sasuke, Motonari, and Mitsunari.

"It's going to be alright, Masa. Kojūrō will be back in a minute, you'll see." Sasuke said with a reassuring smile, undoing one of the lids and looking in the jar hopefully. He looked disappointed with the contents and put the jar back.

"Of course, It's Kojūrō and my brothers. They will come back" Masamune said happily but his voice trembled

"Just be prepared if we all have to make a run for it. Not that i don't trust Mitsunari and Motonari's skills, but anything could happen." Sasuke said, coming to sit with Masamune. "Besides, knowing now that Kyra has both Ieyasu's and Mitsunari's stones makes me more nervous than i've ever been."

"Why?" Masamune asked curiously

"Because those stones, while they do muffle the presence of anyone to ghosts, they also make bad ghosts immune to physical weapons." Sasuke said, looking worried. "I didn't want to tell anyone for fear of worrying them. But now i think maybe i should have, now that Kojūrō, Ieyasu, & Motochika are out there on their own."

"You mean they're in danger!" Masamune said worried

"Potentially. Probably." Sasuke said with a frown, and looking increasingly worried. "But they said they were only going a short distance, so we'd know- wait… the monster can muffle sound!"

"Then they could be in danger and we wouldn't hear" Masamune said getting up his face wrought with worry. Sasuke got up as well, catching the attention of Mitsunari and Motonari.

"We need to look for Kojūrō, Ieyasu, & Motochika." Sasuke announced, a bit of a scared look on his face. If he were alive, he'd be pale with fear, but the dulling light in his aura served to show his fear well enough. Mitsunari gave a questioning face towards Sasuke. Masamune had ran to the door and already threw it open.

"You remember how with the monster the sound was muffled so that Ieyasu wouldn't hear?" Sasuke asked quickly. "well, those stones make bad ghosts immune to physical weapons."

Mitsunari's eyes widened "Then what are we standing here for follow that kid" Mitsunari said running to catch up with Masamune. Motonari sighed as he ran to catch up with the two. Sasuke ran after the two, not bothering to close the door as they ran back down the hall they'd came, only to be met with blood trails, leading to pools of blood where bodies would be. Masamune looked panicked as he stood looking at the blood pools. "K-k-Kojūrō ….. Ieyasu …. Ch-CH-Chika" Masamune whimpered

Sasuke covered his face, going transparent as guilt flooded his entire body. "I should have… i should have said something…. Stupid me." Sasuke whimpered into his hands. Masamune clenched his fist and fell to his knees "Damn this place, I'll kill them, I'll kill all the damn bad spirits and that fucking monster I"LL KILL THEM ALL!" Masamune yelled hitting the floor angrily

Motonari for once, was stunned into silence, while Mitsunari looked absolutely defeated. Sasuke made a couple of noises, like he was crying, as well as muffled curses and insults aimed at himself. Masamune stood up and turned around to look at the three his face twisted in anger and his eye ridden with sadness. "We have to find them" Masamune growled.

"We'll most likely find them where Kyra is. And based on the blood trails, her lair should be right down that hall." Sasuke said, pointing down a side hall, looking up from his hand to show his face was ridden in guilt. Masamune looked around quickly before running up to a loose floorboard. Sasuke looked curiously as Masamune ran over to the floorboard, rather surprised Masamune hadn't outbursted at him for not mentioning the stone's effects. Masamune breathed in and out deeply and then pulled up the floor board dragging it back over to the three. "Mitsunari you still have your sword can you cut this in half for me and mori?" Masamune asked. Motonari looked confused at Masamune as so did Mitsunari. Masamune looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke, don't fright, it wasn't your fault" Masamune said with a weak smile. Sasuke looked even sadder "That's the thing kid. It is my fault. My complete fault. None of this would have happened had i just mentioned the stones effects rather than worrying that you all would panic. If anyone does have anything they want to say to me, feel free." Sasuke said sadly. "No it's not you worried more on keeping everyone stable minded. Plus we couldn't have expected this to happen. If it's anyone's fault it's mine" Masamune sighed looking down. "How the flying hell is it your fault? You had no idea, and you didn't do anything to cause this situation at all." Sasuke said, looking surprised. "If I hadn't made everyone do the charm then we wouldn't be in this mess" Masamune said sadly a little shaky.

"Technically the charm thing was, and is, all of our faults. We all went along with it. And even if we didn't, you know Yukimura would have gone and done the charm himself, and he'd be all by himself." Sasuke said, a little worried for Masamune. "If I hadn't believed whoever it was then i wouldn't have gone and told Yuki. it's my complete fault, anything and everything that's happened to us is all my fault, And i'm sorry" Masamune started to tear up his voice cracking.

"Wait, you don't even know who you got the charm from?" Motonari stared at Masamune.

"I don't remember the persons face or voice, they were just someone passing through" Masamune said sadly as tears started to fall from his eye.

"Do you think the person who gave you the charm knew this would happen?" Sasuke asked, looking like he was thinking hard. "Maybe they wanted this to happen? The question is why?"

"I don't know, I know it's all my fault I should have taken heed to Kojūrō's words about being careful around strangers, i don't know wanting to kill me for control over Ohsu there are many reasons people want lord's dead" Masamune said wiping tears from his eye as he tried to regain his composer.

"Then perhaps we should focus our anger on this person, rather than blame you." Sasuke suggested, pulling out his weapon and slicing the board in two. "And besides, if it helps, your ghost did the charm too. The only difference is we all got killed, but that was our own bad decisions. Maybe the charm's an inevitable thing." Sasuke said, handing a board to both Masamune and Motonari. "I wish it never happened. but off depressing subjects" Masamune said clearing his throat. "I know you said weapons don't really work but it's better for up to have some kind of defence than none"

"That's where you come in kid. You're going to steal those stones off her." Sasuke said, looking at Masamune. "You can pickpocket, can't you?"

"One of the best" Masamune smiled

"Then this should be quite a nice challenge for you. Kyra's real crafty, but her dress is one of her big faults. if you're quick, you can snatch it off her dress and she won't even notice. But you gotta be quick." Sasuke said, bending down to Masamune. "And plus she's shorter than you, so if you need to hide, it won't be easy."

"I stole from the monster I think I can deal with a little danger" Masamune chuckled.

"Good. Now, come on. Let's go to her lair, and you'll sneak in and try to snatch it off her." Sasuke said, standing up and heading down the hall, heading towards a bloodstained metallic door at the end of the hall. Masamune followed with mori and Mitsunari following. There was giggling from inside, and the muffled sound of a little girl's voice. cautiously, Sasuke opened the door a crack to see Kyra was sitting at a desk in a room, admiring the two stones in front of her as she ran her fingers over them and made them make a light humming sound.

"Such pretty things. No wonder the good ghosts keep such things. They make such a pretty sound though." Kyra mumbled to herself, trying to make music out of the two stone's humming. she pulled a necklace out of her dress and added the two stones to her necklace, alongside dozens of bloodied and rusted keys. Getting up, she gave a small yawn, and went over to a thin mattress, throwing herself on it and snuggling into the pillow. Giving another small yawn, there was shuffling as she pulled the covers up and started to sleep.

"What's going on Sasuke?" Masamune whispered.

Sasuke chuckled. "Looks like our ghost girl's a little sleepy." he whispered, chuckling. "She's got the stones on a necklace around her neck. but be careful, she's got keys on the necklace too, don't jangle them around."

Masamune sighed "Okay so undo the necklace and get out quietly" Masamune whispered making sure he got the gist.

"It's a chain necklace, so be careful. And remember, don't be fooled, even if she is blue, and looks the way she does." Sasuke warned.

"Right, now shush I need focus" Masamune whispered as he slipped quietly into the room


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - A new ally

Kyra was snuggled into a faded light pink pillow, her formerly blonde hair covering the pillow and much of her neck. Her was a slight jingling from her neck as she breathed. Overall she looked incredibly peaceful, even innocent appearing, for having helped kidnap Kojūrō, Ieyasu, & Motochika just moments ago. Masamune slightly quick but fast and kept to the shadows as he made his way to the bed. Kyra slightly shuffled a bit and turned on her side to face Masamune, her aura a bright blue that lit up the room and illuminated most of the shadows. The room also seemed to get increasingly colder as she slept. Masamune froze and held his breath before moving a tad bit closer. Masamune didn't see the piles of notes and papers in front of her bed, however, and the paper made a crackling sound under his feet, causing Kyra to twitch in her sleep. Masamune stopped and looked at her in fear. Kyra didn't move, but her face twisted to a confused look in her sleep as she hugged her pink pillow closer.

"Natsu?" she mumbled. "go away Natsu. Let me sleep."

Masamune gulped and looked before he took a step getting a little closer. Kyra gave a little groan as she pulled her pillow over her head grumpily.

"Go away Natsu... " she grumbled, muffled by the pillow. Masamune gave a very quite sigh ' _Ugh here gose nothing'_ Masamune thought "Kyra, can I look at the pretty stones as well?" Masamune tried his best to imitate a girls voice.

"Why? You don't like pretty stuff." Kyra grumbled sleepily.

"I was just wondering what they looked like" Masamune said trying to keep up the act.

"You can look, but don't touch. I won't have you stealing my stuff like usual." Kyra grumbled, reaching into her dress and showing the necklace, her fingers on the stones.

Masamune gave a look over at the door with a 'cover me' look "Wow so cool, can I have one?" Masamune asked.

"Only one. Why's your voice all weird anyway? You sick?" Kyra asked, her voice suddenly turning to english as she got more awake.

"Your awesome sis. uh I got in a fight pretty bad damage" Masamune said trying to come up with a better reason than just sick.

"Will you be okay? Did the living hurt you?" Kyra asked, her voice extremely concerned as she started to sit up.

"I'll be fine. Not that bad" Masamune said reaching for the necklace.

"Do we have to do the healing magic?" Kyra asked, concerned as she sat up, her eyes closing in reaction to the light in her face.

"Nah i'll be fine like I said sis" Masamune said as he could finally touch the stones.

"You haven't called me sis since we were alive. I like it." Kyra said with a smile, reaching for him with her eyes still closed and pulling him into a hug.

Masamune had to hold back a frightened eep as he was pulled into a hug and hugged back.

"You know i love you, sister? And i'd do anything to make you happy?" Kyra asked softly, apparently not noticing her sister was much taller than normal.

"I love you too sis. Really!" Masamune said with a terrified face as he tried to reach for the necklace once again.

"Really. Those filthy boys who killed us. Those screaming children who made you cry. But they're all dead now. And they won't hurt you anymore. The monster said he'd make everything better. That we'd be able to return to mummy and papa. We just have to do as it says. Just a little longer, sis." Kyra said, sounding more and more hopeful.

Masamune felt bad but knew he had to keep his act up "Just a little longer and we can see Munny and Papa" Masamune said trying to sound a little happier than how he was feeling.

"And they'll hug us and kiss us and tell us everything is alright. And we'll never have to speak of our time here again. We'll go back to our dolls and our dresses. We'll play dress up all day long. We'll get to play with Dolly again. And we'll get to go back to our town house in London, and we'll forget everything." Kyra said, her voice happy as she thought of all the things her and her sister would do when they got back. "And we'll go back to that little sweet shop, and i'll buy you a big cake. And you can have it all to yourself."

Masamune drooled a tad bit at the thought of a whole cake to himself but remembered he was in the middle of saving Kojūrō and his brothers "Back in London with everyone, I miss those times sis when we would play all day. And a whole cake! your amazing sis" Masamune played along and hugged a little tighter.

"I'm sorry for the way i treated you before. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. We were both scared. Watching you get thrown down the hall into a giant splatter on the wall…. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Kyra said, starting to sound tearful. Masamune thought quickly.

"It's okay sis I forgive you" Masamune said placing a hand on the back of Kyra's head and held her close as Kojūrō had done a few times when he had started to cry.

"It was so stupid, arguing over whose fault it was for the charm. And then i pushed you… I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for the names i called you. I'm sorry for blaming you for that stupid charm. I'm sorry for calling you a stupid, naive little idiot. I swear, i didn't mean it." Kyra sobbed.

"You know sis as crazy as it is. I'm kinda glad we died we've gotten so close" Masamune said happily ' _maybe I can save her, if she just stops regretting her death right'_ Masamune thought.

"You're right. I'm sorry when we were alive… i tried to act older, more mature. I tried to act like i was the better one. I thought i was the better one. I tried so hard to get away from you, i thought you were stupid. Silly. But in that moment, i realized just how cruel i'd been. Seeing that you only wanted to be like me, you wanted to be as good as me and look up to me. I shouldn't have acted like that. Not to you. I should have been proud that you looked up to me. But instead i found it annoying. I'm sorry for that." Kyra said, sniffling.

"It's okay sis, you understand now and that's what counts right. Please don't cry sis" Masamune said as he summoned up the courage to kiss her on the forehead. "I don't like it when you cry, it makes me feel sad when you do"

"I should have understood back then. But my own pride and ego got in the way. And it got you killed." Kyra whined. "Of course. You don't like crying. Silly me. I try everything i can to stop you from hearing crying and here i am doing it." Kyra chuckled sadly.

Masamune tried to imitate a girl laugh as hard as he could "then be happy sis"

"Right. We've got a future to look forward to. A chance to go back to Mummy and Papa. I wonder if they're waiting for us, up in heaven. I just wish we could get some sort of release from this place. The monster says he can make us alive, but i don't want to if Mummy and Papa aren't alive. The monster said if we do what he wants, and get rid of the humans, that he'll send us back to our time, alive. And we can stop the charm. And when we are alive, sis. We'll throw that thing straight into the river. Then i'll buy you that cake. And we'll go home. We'll play with the dog. We'll play dolls. And i'll stop locking myself up in the study." Kyra said giving an unsteady sigh, like she was going to cry again.

"I don't want to come home if mummy and papa aren't there, I wish we could already be out of here. I know it's kinda crazy but I've thinking what if we were to go against the monster with the humans since they can hurt it and we can't. I know it's crazy you'll probably call me silly for it" Masamune chuckled a little "these stones you got they remind me of you and me. they're so alike yet different but they're amazing together" Masamune laughed.' _I hope I can save her somehow, I hope i'm doing some kind of impact to help'_ Masamune thought

"But how would helping the humans help us? We're ghosts. What if helping them does nothing? What if we are trapped here?" Kyra asked, sounding genuinely intrigued. "Plus they're so pretty together. One gives off this calming feeling that makes me feel all floaty. And the other gives me the feeling like i can protect anyone." Kyra giggled, reaching up to feel the stones.

"well these other ghost are always talking about how they do something and then they can be freed or something along that line. And it just got me thinking" Masamune sighed "You should keep the one that make you feel like you can protect anyone and i'll have the one that make you feel all floaty then we can alway stick together" Masamune giggled

"Hm… like how that Sasuke guy is always ranting about? You think that would work? But our bodies are long gone. There's nothing for us to want to retrieve." Kyra said, sounding confused.

"Yha, we do both of us want to have our life back so we can go home!" Masamune said hoping Kyra would help them out now.

"I… i think we can try that. For Mummy and Papa. They always told us to do good. Maybe this was the good they were talking about." Kyra said, nodding against his shoulder and hugging him tighter.

"Right. We'll do good for mummy and papa" Masamune said cheerfully hugging her back.

"I feel… lighter, sis. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. Feels like i could just float away any second." Kyra said, sounding surprised as she started to pull back from the hug.

"Same here sis" Masamune giggled "Let's float away together then" Kyra smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before pulling back, looking in the face with a pleased smile.

Masamune giggled at the kiss and smiled back.

"Well played, human." Kyra giggled. "You nearly had my sister's voice. Except we're british. and try as hard as you like, you don't do a good british impression."

Masamune gulped "I only wanted to help you after hearing your story" Masamune said sadly

"And i thank you for that. I've been so angry, so regretful for so long, for snapping out at my sister the way i did. I feel much better now, knowing she understands my anger. Thank you, 'sister'." Kyra giggled, a pleasant smile on her face.

"No problem 'Sister'. I actually feel better for a while there I truly felt like I had a sibling that loved me back" Masamune smiled warmly.

"Well you may have noticed, i'm a bit lacking in a sibling at the moment. Natsu always wanted a brother. Mummy was going to give us one, before we left. I've always wondered what having a brother would be like." Kyra smiled, holding out her hand. "If you want, i'll be your sister, big brother."

Masamune's face lit up "Really!" Masamune said happily placing his hand in hers "It's nice to have a little sister"

"Even if she's in a bit of a… supernatural predicament?" Kyra giggled, motioning to herself. She actually seemed to have physically changed, and had changed from solid blue to having color, with a blue tint.

"Yeah, the closest I have had to sibling are my best friends Ieyasu, Motochika and Yukimura, I've never had a sister" Masamune laughed and then seemed a little down at the mention of his brothers and best friend.

"You'll love having me then. We sisters are good for many things. Particularly charming our way out of trouble. And charming servants to give us more sweets. Nobody resists little girls, after all." Kyra grinned. "You're looking for your friends? The monster took them. He locked them away in the locked room, and told me we'd deal with them when i'd finished the job. But i think that's due for a change in contract terms, no?" Kyra giggled, pulling out her necklace.

"Really lucky even though i'm the lord I can order them to get me sweets" Masamune pouted "Yha my two brothers Ieyasu and Chika. And well my guardian Kojy uh I mean Kojūrō" Masamune laughed

"Hmm… Kojy. Kooooojjjjy. I like it. Oooh! Two more brothers? I'll have a huge family!" Kyra's face lit up in joy.

Masamune giggled "Yha, and if you live with me you'll have all of the Date clan as your family each and everyone in Ohsu is one big family" Masamune smiled happily.

"Yay! It used to be just me, Natsu, Mummy, and Papa. But now i'll have a whole family. It will be so exciting!" Kyra clapped in excitement. "That reminds me, what happened to Natsu?" Kyra asked, looking behind Masamune as if expecting her twin to be there.

"I don't know I haven't seen her around you would have to ask Ghost Sasuke, Ieyasu & Mitsunari they've been here longer than the rest of us" Masamune said with a smile.

"She… uh… turned into a blue dust when we defeated her." Sasuke spoke up.

"Oh! Do you have her dust? Or can you take me to it? No worries. The dust form is only an inconvenience for us!" Kyra said, going to the desk and pulling out a bottle of glowing red liquid.

Masamune watched smiling happy that he now had a sister. Sasuke pulled out a vial and poured the dust out on the floor. Kyra walked over, carrying the big bottle as she poured a bit onto the dust. The dust immediately started floating, and rearranged to create the form of Natsu. Natsu blinked awake, looking surprised to be surrounded by humans, and her sister.

"Sister? What's going on?" Natsu asked, yawning a bit.

"This is our new big brother, Masamune!" Kyra said happily, causing Natsu to look at Masamune bewildered. Masamune grinned and waved happily.

"Big… brother…." Natsu said looking confused. "What did you do, sister?" Natsu asked, looking at Kyra.

"We're going to get out of here. We're going to try to fight the monster with the humans. We can get out, and have a brother, Masamune, just like we talked about!" Kyra said excitedly.

"R-really? We can leave? We don't have to hurt anymore?" Natsu said, looking increasingly excited.

"No! We can fight with the humans. And we'll live with Masamune." Natsu looked like she was considering for a moment, and her color changed, again with a blue tint, to reveal she had dark brown hair as opposed to her sister's blonde.

"Okay. We'll help the humans." Natsu nodded, looking up at her sister with an approval seeking look. Kyra grinned wide and hugged her sister, pulling her up.

"two sister's and two brothers, I feel happy to say that" Masamune said with a big smile.

"Better. Two sisters who can do some damage." Natsu grinned, showing her katana in her apron, and Kyra pulled up her dress to show two guns in her boots, as well as a whole array of throwing knives on the dresses. "We've always wanted a big brother." Natsu giggled, throwing her arm around his shoulders and hugging him with superhuman strength. Masamune weakly laughed

"And seeing … how Chika … is older … you have … two older … brothers" Masamune wheezed out but smiled.

"Natsu! You're squeezing him! Stop hogging him to yourself." Kyra said playfully, as she moved her sister's arm to pull him into a much gentler hug. Natsu rolled her eyes, but chuckled as she joined in the gentle hug. Masamune smiled and was glad to be able to breath as he hugged them back happily.

"Got two girls on your arm already?" Sasuke teased, patting the two on the head. Simultaneously the two girls kicked Sasuke in the shins, making him bend over as he cried 'ow!'.

"There definitely my sisters" Masamune laughed

The two released him and grinned though Natsu still looked confused.

"Come on you two! we need to go to the locked room." Kyra said, pulling the two out the door as Sasuke ran behind them to keep up. Masamune smiled as he followed along

"Hey Kyra do you know where me six sword went, I didn't have them when I woke up and there quite important to me" Masamune asked following the two.

Kyra and Natsu gasped as they ran back into the room, and came running back out with a belt of Katanas, a ring blade, an anchor, and two katanas.

"My swords! And Kojūrō's, and Chika's anchor, and Motonari's ring blade!" Masamune said happily as he saw the weapons

"Your swords are pretty, big brother. they make a nice crackling lightning sound when we unsheath them." Kyra said, handing him the belt of blades, but keeping her hands on Chika's anchor.

"Yha there my claws" Masamune smiled taking back his swords happily hugging them before hooking them

"Claws, huh? Well, no dragon can go without it's wings." Kyra said, pulling Natsu close and thumbs upping.

Masamune smiled "Yep, I have my claws back now I just need my right eye back and I'll be a complete dragon, You two will be my wings" Masamune smiled happily

"Then Motochika and Ieyasu can be your spikes and tail." Natsu giggled.

Masamune giggled yep "And Yuki's my fire" Masamune smiled happily.

"then i guess that makes the rest of the family the teeth." the two said, giggling.

"I would say the rest of the family are my scales" Masamune said happily "As long as I one i can still stand strong"

"Sis! Aren't ya going to give Motonari back his blade?" Kyra said, looking at Natsu who had put Kojūrō's swords on and was still holding Motonari's ring blade.

"Oh right!" Natsu turned to Motonari and held out the blade with an apologetic look. "Yeah… sorry for taking your weapon. It's really pretty though. Like spring grass on a hill."

Motonari took the weapon back and placed it on his shoulder "Thank you, but it is more like the glorious sun." Motonari grumbled. Natsu perked up "Oooh! I love it when the sun shines! Sometimes when the house moves, it lets us outside. I've been growing flowers out there. Buttercups, petunias, and blossoms on occasion." Natsu got a happy look in her eye when she talked about her garden.

Motonari seemed to perk up at the mention of the flowers. "Oh! And i had this whole part planned out for a little pond, and i could grow some water plants from the water i collect from the constant raining." Natsu went on, and started walking back down the hall. Kyra rolled her eyes and smiled at Masamune as Natsu started to ramble about her garden. "Motonari actually has a garden of his own im sure he doesn't mind" Masamune chuckled

Natsu gasped and turned to Motonari, demanding details. Motonari sighed but seemed happy even if he didn't show it and started to talk about his garden.

"So Kyra what do you like to do?" Masamune asked.

"My specialty is cutting flesh." Kyra grinned.

"Then you and Chika will get along, he's a 'pirate'" Masamune said

"Haha but really, i like to read, cook, study, i love fighting, especially sword training. I love horses. I can draw really well." Kyra chuckled. "I also find it really fun to sneak around the kitchen and steal sweets."

"Really! other than the study part I like to do all of those things as well, I have a horse of my own she's gorgeous oh I hope River is doing all right, I draw I wouldn't say i'm the best tho" Masamune said enthusiastically.

"We used to have a horse at our old home. He was this big black horse with fur around his hooves and a long mane and tail, and his name was Jack." Kyra looked so happy talking about Jack."And of course both of us love to garden. Natsu especially."

"Kojūrō is always spending time in his garden and i help where I can, if he's not at his garden then he's taking care of his horse Aladar. And maybe when we get back Kojūrō will help you in training he's the best around, at least of what i've seen. And It's always helpful to have someone sneak sweets from the kitchen with!" Masamune smiled happily

"I use Natsu to distract the cooks while i steal as much as i can. She gets half of what i swipe, i get the other half." Kyra said, smirking at her unrepentant sweet stealing. "Let's just say, these dresses are really good for carrying off lots of loot."

"whenever Chika is over it's normally him who talks and I go and steal the sweets but Kojūrō is the one who normally stops us by being by my door when we come back"

"We've even stolen a whole cake in these dresses." Kyra giggled. "Just hide them in your skirts and no one suspects a thing. It's impolite to lift a girl's skirts after all. Plus we've figured out how to make multiple trips when stealing."

"well make quite the team then I could be the one to talk to them and you guys can steal the sweets" Masamune smiled at the thought of more sweets than normal

"Well, you shouldn't take them directly to your room. Create a drop point where you keep the sweets, then when Kojūrō asks you about them, he'll have no proof. Then you go back for the sweets at the drop point, and from there it's all yours." Kyra giggled.

"I never thought of that before! That's really smart" Masamune said happily

"Natsu and i kept getting caught too, and we decided we needed a new strategy. So that's what we came up with." Kyra said smugly. "Though it is hard keeping a whole cake between your knees while talking to an adult." Kyra giggled.

"And trying to hold a whole basket of muffins from falling while trying to run away." Natsu added.

"I can imagine that would be pretty hard." Masamune said

"And then the frosting gets all on the inside of your skirt." Kyra looked disgusted by the idea.

"I remember your words were 'go sister! Save yourself! protect the muffins! Tell the dolls i fell valiantly!" Natsu chuckled as she imitated her sister's cries.

"hahaha, Me and my brothers were always, Go leave me i'll go down with this ship we've sailed, or well I guess i have to save you guys again huh" Masamune laughed

"You don't have any dogs at your house do you? They always ruin the plan. The things can smell sugar a mile away and try to trip you" Natsu grumbled.

"And then we fall and get whippings from Papa. But the pain is worth it's reward…." Kyra smiled.

"Don't have dogs just soldiers and a cat who's here and there," Masamune said "The only thing you have to worry about is Kojūrō finding out, I'll tell you this, it gets tiring working in the fields all day, training till you drop, cleaning the castle." Masamune shuttered

"We've got dresses, remember? Hopefully in your time the dresses reach your feet, at least." Kyra said, grinning. "Besides, It's improper for a man to be looking up girl's skirts. And besides, we're pros at this." Kyra chuckled. "Oh that's much better than whippings from papa. Field work and cleaning is what we used to do anyway. Besides, we love training anyway, so you're essentially giving us more of what we love."

"I love training as well but having to fight in the heat and all of the soldiers and Kojūrō, is exhausting after a while, I normally have to do my studies, training, and all sorts of other things that take up a lot of time but Kojūrō let's me have breaks to hang out with Yuki and my brothers" Masamune said

"Can't be any worse than that one time out in the desert." Kyra shrugged, and Natsu shivered at the memory. "Besides, i do all of Natsu's studies for her, and we take turns in training while one of us skips out."

"Kojūrō is strict on me because 'I am the soon to be lord and I have to do my duties since my father isn't around to them anymore' and so I get stuck doing all sort of things and don't get to skip out on things" Masamune said imitating Kojūrō. The two of them looked curious as he mentioned his father.

"You don't have a papa?" The two asked, looking at him.

"Not anymore. nor do I have a mother" Masamune said sadly. The two looked astounded at the thought of having no parents.

"What's wrong with your parents? I thought everyone had them." Natsu said, looking shocked.

"there well ….. not around anymore" Masamune said with a sad sigh

"You can say 'dead'. We're quite familiar with the term, after all." Kyra said bitterly. "What happened to them? After all, we should know about our new family as much as possible, after all."

"My mother was the first to uh … pass away, from um sickness same for my blood brother, My father" Masamune clenched his fist and his face twisted with anger "Was killed, but kept pride to the Date clan to his dying breath" Masamune said as he held out his arms as if holding someone "I am so sorry father if I had only been there then you wouldn't had to have died" Masamune said sadly.

"We thought Kojūrō was your father, when we first saw you two. Both of our parents are probably dead by this point. Probably better that way. I don't think they want to see what we've… turned into." Natsu said, frowning in sadness.

"Im sure they would be happy to see you guys even if you're not all they way you were before." Masamune smiled his eye showed some kind of inner turmoil.

"Knowing what we've done, i doubt it." Kyra said sadly.

"A parent loves their child no matter what, no A true parent loves their child no matter what the child does" Masamune said passionately

"Even with the amount of people we've killed?" Kyra asked.

"Yes, because no matter what you are still their child." Masamune sighed as he looked saddened by what he was saying.

"Well then, we'll have to make sure we're better siblings than your brother was." the two said determinedly. "And stop copying me!" the two yelled at eachother.

Masamune looked at him with a weak smile his face still showed pain. "Thanks" Masamune said sadly.

"No problem." The two said. "what did i just say!" they yelled.

Masamune sighed sadly as he looked away from everyone and placed a shaky hand on his eyepatch and down his face till he was staring at his hand almost in a trance.

"So i'm guessing the eyepatch is real? Since eyes are Natsu's specialty." Kyra said, looking at him.

Masamune was suddenly snapped out of his trance and looked at Kyra his eye had started to tear but no tears had left his eye "Yha, I got sick and they had to cut it out before the sickness could spread any further. What do you mean?" Masamune asked

"Natsu got sick once. Luckily ours is pretty advanced medicine, and she got over it in a week. And well, Natsu specialized in taking out people's eyes. If you see corpses missing eyes here, that's hers." Kyra explained.

"Ah" Masamune said solemnly

"You've gotten sick before too, Kyra. You got sick a lot." Natsu pointed out.

"at least i didn't vomit all over Jack." Kyra grumbled.

"I said sorry!" Natsu protested.

"You vomited on Jack! Jack! How could you do that to his lovely fur coat?!" Kyra said

"I couldn't help it. And you vomited on me."Natsu rolled her eyes, but chuckling.

"That… was an accident." Kyra looked down, blushing in embarrassment.

Sure it was." Natsu said.

"It was!" Kyra whined as they approached the stairs and started climbing. Suddenly Natsu gripped her katana. "On your guard." She said, looking around as she climbed.

Masamune gripped one of his six swords. Kyra bent and pulled out her guns. Mitsunari gripped his sword tightly. As Motonari dropped the ring blade part resting on his shoulder down gripping the handle. Natsu reached the top of the stairs and looked around. "Feels like something's coming." she mumbled, drawing her sword.

"Don't worry were all ready for any kind of fight if need be" Masamune said determined waiting for whatever it was to reveal themselves. The ground slowly started to shake, growing more rough as the sound of wood snapping and boards falling fell through the house.

"Earthquake!" Natsu yelled, stabbing her sword into the ground. Kyra gripped Masamune and tried to stand steady.

"Not again" Mitsunari growled stabbing his sword into the ground. Motonari struggled to stay up. Sasuke gripped the doorway. This earthquake was the biggest one yet, lasting several minutes at most, before settling. Giving a huge sign, Natsu pulled her sword out of the ground and sheathed her sword.

"Ugh great now everything's moved" Masamune grumbled

"You still have your map? Do you know what's changed? "Kyra asked, still gripping Masamune.

"Kojūrō had our map" Masamune said then looked over at Mitsunari and mori "Do you guys still have the map?"

Mitsunari dug through his pocket and handed the map to Masamune. Masamune gladly took the map and opened it. "okay let's see here"

Kyra gasped "The locked room! It's back!" she said, pointing to where the locked room was all the way across the house now, and a whole new wing of the house had been added.

"Awesome! lets go!" Masamune said smiling happily. Both girls grinned and gripped his arms, dragging him down the hall, with Sasuke, Motonari, and Mitsunari running to keep up.

"Ooh! I'll get to show Motonari my garden, now that the other wing of the house is open!" Natsu said happily. Masamune was surprised at first from being dragged baut then ran along with them.

"I can see Kojūrō, Motochika & Ieyasu again soon. I'm gonna have to complain to Kojūrō about not coming right back when I ordered" Masamune said with a smile

"Well, that is partially our fault." Kyra said, looking a bit guilty as they started the walk across the house. "Besides, Natsu thought Motochika's jacket was pretty. I had to stop her from taking that too."

"Well… it was! besides, it had lots of pockets, so i could have kept lots more weapons." Natsu said.

"Yeah he's hardly ever not armed in some way" Masamune laughed

"You wouldn't know it, looking at him." Kyra giggled.

"yha, he's a nice guy though so he dosen't really have to use weapons" Masamune smiled

"Come on, Sis, stop fantasizing about Motochika and focus on taking care of our big brother." Natsu said, making Kyra blush and protest. "Don't act like you weren't looking at big brother and Motonari, sis." Kyra muttered.

Masamune laughed happily

"Sis! This is such a long walk. Can't we take the shortcut?" Natsu whined as they walked.

"But the shortcut's only big enough for me, you, and maybe big brother." Kyra said sternly.

"But it'll be so much faster! Plus we need to be fast to save Kojūrō, and big brothers!" Natsu said, trying to be persuasive.

"No. And no, we can't just split up." Kyra grumbled. Natsu whined but fell silent as they walked closer towards a door with the sound of rain on the other side of it. The two let go of Masamune and ran ahead, each gripping the door handle and pulling it open. On the other side was a huge courtyard with blood and bodies everywhere, but also a large garden of flowers. It was pouring down rain however, so the flowers were starting to bend under the weight of the rain.

Masamune looked and looked towards the flowers. Natsu ran out and grabbed a wadded up cloak as she ran out into the rain, throwing the cloak over her flowers and getting herself wet in the process.

"Sis! You're getting wet!" Kyra scolded from the porch, running out and dragging her sister back into the dry shook her hair, spraying Kyra with water.

"Sorry sis." Natsu said, trying to dry Kyra. Kyra sighed but stayed quiet as Natsu dried her off.

Masamune smiled and looked at the rain.

"Why's it got to rain, sis. Can't it just be sunny for once." Natsu whined as Kyra tugged on her hair to get the water out.

"I don't think it's all that bad the rain is relaxing" Masamune said as he walked out to the porch with a smile.

"Yeah, but now we can't play outside, or our dresses will get muddy and we'll get wet." Natsu said, pouting as she stuck her tongue out at the rain. Kyra whispered something in Natsu's ear, and Natsu's eyes widened as she whispered back.

"Sasuke, can you watch Mitsunari and Motonari for a moment. we just had an idea." Natsu asked, looking at Masamune.

"um.. sure." Sasuke said, looking at the two a little confused.

"Great, Masamune, come on. We want to show you something. I think it will make you feel better." Natsu said, as the two headed off to a room.

Masamune sighed and then follow them. Where are we going?" Masamune asked

"Go ahead and sit there." Kyra said, pointing to a chair inside the room. The room looked like it had once been a sitting room of some sort, as there were chairs and couches everywhere. The two sat on the floor in front of the chair, and waited, with Natsu still whispering something to Kyra, and Kyra shushing her. Masamune shrugged and sat down and looked at the two curiously.

"Okay. Big brother, can you describe what your papa looked like?" Natsu asked, as Kyra got up and stood in the middle of the room.

"Uh sure. Of what I can recall" Masamune said as he closed his eye in thought. "He was tall of what i remember and had brown hair like me, uh kinda the same style just a little bit longer than mine now." Masamune said obviously trying hard to remember his father's appearance.

As he described his father, Kyra started to change to suit the description, apparently filling in the gaps where she could. When she was finished, she had somehow managed to pull off an exact likeness of his father, except for slightly lighter eyes.

"I've never tried imitating an adult before. Is… this right? Everything feels… weird." Kyra asked, her voice having changed as well to the deep voice of his father.

Masamune opened his eye and was taken aback. "wow, yha. Almost exact" Masamune said with a smile.

"Oh! Good. Now let's see here…" Natsu took a couple of steps around the room, obviously unused to having such a height difference. After a moment, she seemed to get the hang of it, and walked over to Masamune, putting her hand on Masamune's head and patting. Masamune smiled happily at the pat "It's almost like he's really here" Masamune said with a happy smile

"I think i like being an adult. I think i'll stick to this form for as long as i can, if you don't mind." Kyra said, a big smile on her face.

"Sis! I want to be an adult too!" Natsu whined, and put her hands on Masamune's knee. "I want to make big brother feel better too!" Kyra gave a chuckle, and patted Natsu's hand too. "You can turn into Kojūrō or somebody."

"I don't mind though you might give Kojūrō a fright" Masamune laughed "Hmm…. someone else" Masamune said in thought. Kyra chuckled and pulled a chair over next to Masamune, putting her arm around him and giving him a strong hug.

"Did we make you feel better big brother?" Natsu asked, sitting in Kyra's lap.

"Yha it feels nice to see him again. I've missed him" Masamune said smiling warmly

"hey sis, You think if you stay like that long enough, when we come back alive, you'll be stuck like that?" Natsu asked, as Kyra started braiding her hair.

"Don't know. Maybe. But you know i can't keep a form that long." Kyra chuckled.

" I like the way you two look, as much as I miss and love my father but I have delt with him not being around so I'm fine with it" Masamune smiled.'

"I kind of like being the adult. Speaking of which, Natsu, you really need a hairbrush. Your hair is in a horrible state. You too, Masamune." Kyra said, tugging on Natsu's hair as she came across several knots, and inspecting Masamune's hair. "I'd be happy to try to stay like this for as long as possible, if you want." Kyra said, smiling down at him. Kyra got up, setting Natsu down and looked around the room for anything that could be used as a brush. She came back with what looked like a really old comb and picked up Masamune and started brushing his hair, whistling a bit as she brushed. Masamune smiled at the feeling of someone brushing his messy hair.

"You all alright in here- oh. I see i'm interrupting something." Sasuke chuckled, peeking into the room.

"Not really. We're just making Big brother feel better." Kyra said, giving a reassuring smile. "I think it's working."

"Do you all want a few minutes more? We could all use a rest, anyway." Sasuke asked, looking between the three.

"Hm… Masamune, do you want a rest?" Kyra asked, thinking hard.

"No, we have to get Kojy and our brothers" Masamune said determined.

"Okay." Kyra said, before picking him up and throwing him over her shoulder and walking out the door, with Natsu following closely behind, grinning up at Masamune.

Masamune had a grumpy look on his face. "don't make this a habit" He growled.

"No promises!" Kyra chuckled as she walked out the door, making Motonari and Mitsunari jump in surprise at the sudden change in appearance. Sasuke gave a little laugh at their brief surprise.

"Don't pull out your swords yet, guys. Save it for the monster." Sasuke chuckled. "Anyway, it's just a little walk through that door across the courtyard, up the stairs, and the door should be there."

Kyra nodded and crossed the courtyard, walking over to the door and putting Masamune down on the porch on the other side as she started to open the door.

Masamune crossed his arms and huffed obviously upset from being thrown over someone's shoulder, but still smiled. With a strong pull, Kyra pulled the door open, a cold wind bursting out as she opened the door.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 - Sibling's love

"Haven't been through this door in a while." Sasuke said, walking in ahead of the others. "Then again, last time i went through this door i was alone."

"Well then this will be a trip down memory lane for you." Mitsunari grumbled, drawing his sword.

"Memory lane sounds good. Oh! There it is!" Sasuke said cheerfully, pointing up the stairs towards a black door.

Masamune ran up ahead. Kyra and Natsu caught up to him, and Kyra had to return to her normal form as there was a sudden weak feeling between the three ghosts.

"Ugh, i feel… weak." Sasuke complained, gripping the stairwell.

"Me too." Natsu whined.

"Me three." Kyra agreed, putting her hand on the door and suddenly ripping her hand away as she yelped, as if burned.

"Kyra!" Masamune said worried running up to her. Kyra whined as she held her burnt hand. "Bastard made it so that ghosts can't touch the door." Kyra whined.

"Ghost can't but" Masamune said reaching for the door handle. The door didn't burn him, though there was the feeling of dark dread as he touched the door. Masamune gulped and opened the door. As he opened it, there was a huge dark room inside. and laid out on the floor in one neat row, Kojūrō, Ieyasu, & Motochika were all tied up, gagged, and blinded, as they laid still.

"Kojūrō! Ieyasu! Motochika!" Masamune said running up to them.

"No! Wait!" Kyra and Natsu yelled, running in after him as the door slammed shut, and the sound of locking could be heard.

Masamune jumped at the sound of the door slamming and locking. "No not this again" Masamune whined. Natsu and Kyra whimpered as the held each other, trying hard not to look at the room.

"You two. And here i've been treating you two so well, and then you go and bite the hand that feeds you." a booming voice said, making the girls whimper. "Then again, i guess i shouldn't have trusted two little girls to such an important task. And as for you, Masamune. You've got quite a silver tongue, persuading these two little brats to join your little cause."

" You mean save them from being told what to do by some damned monster" Masamune growled

"You girls seemed so excited when i gave you the offer. What changed your mind. You two know you can't just go through the process like the normal ghosts. You two are bound to me." The monster growled, making the two girls cry.

"So they may not be like the others, they may have helped you. Only doing what they thought would help! So shut up, you don't understand kindness, they do" Masamune growled

"Tsk. You don't even know the rules of being a ghost. Once you kill a person as a ghost, that's it. You're no better than me. You're leading them on the false hope that they can be released, and possibly return to being alive. Tell me, how much do you actually care about these two? Natsu there nearly killed Ieyasu. And Kyra was ready to kill Mitsunari with no hesitation. And they helped me kidnap these three. What reason do you have to care about them."

"You're right I don't know the rules. Then that makes me no better than you as well only i'm living. No false hopes anyone can escape here if they stay strong, we may go on the wrong path at times but we can always go back." Masamune growled and placed a hand on one of his sword and walked over to them. "I care for these two as if they are my blood. They are my sisters. Natsu my have nearly killed him but she didn't, Kyra may have been ready to but he's still alive which means she didn't as far as i'm concerned they haven't done anything that we have to deal with back home." Masamune growled.

"Oh well. I've always got your friend Hikari to take their place. And you two girls know that by doing this, you're just trading one set of shackles for another. You're just bound to a human now. There'll be no difference."

"Hikari ….." Masamune said sadly.

"Ah, but Hikari's a little busy at the moment, so i'll just have to deal with you myself. Girls. This is your last chance. Even better, i can send you back to your time, with your mummy and papa." The two looked up, and actually looked like they were considering the offer.

"Y-you're being serious?" Natsu squeaked.

"Completely."

The two girls looked at Masamune, their indecision clear in their faces. "Masamune…"

Masamune looked at them sadly "It's up to you two, looks like i'm dead anyway" Masamune sighed as he sat down. "If you chose to go with him then know I loved the idea of you two being my sisters, you two are amazing I really was looking forward to you two being with me and Kojūrō" Masamune smiled weakly as tears started to fall from his eye even though he tried to hide his fear he was shaking his grip on the sword had loosened as he looked over to Kojūrō, Ieyasu & Motochika "Why am I so weak?" Masamune said softly "I can't even protect the one's I love from harm"

There was silence, and the sound of a sword being unsheathed, as well as guns loading.

"Bad monster, making our big brother cry like that. How dare you." Natsu growled, pointing her sword out, and Kyra aimed her guns for whatever would come. Masamune looked surprised at the two but smiled tears still fell from his eye.

"Silly girls. You're still bound to me. And that means i can do this." There was a dark laugh, and a choking from Natsu as she held her head, dropping her sword as her aura flickered between blue and red.

"NATSU!" Masamune shouted "DAMN MONSTER STOP HURTING THEM. HURT ME!" Masamune shouted angrily

"Why hurt you when i can get a whole show out of watching you suffer." The voice chuckled, as Natsu started wailing as she started to turn red, and parts started turning black.

"Big brother… it… hurts…." Kyra sobbed as she held her stomach as she started to turn red too.

"Kyra" Masamune said. Masamune growled and pulled out all six swords and screamed out. "Damn monster show yourself now!" Masamune growled angrily.

"Of course." The voice chuckled, and Natsu looked like she was forced to stand, her left side a dark reddish black while her other side a blue tint. Her arm was forced to extend as she pointed the sword at Masamune, sobbing as she did so. Her blue side gripped the wall as she tried to stop her other half from attacking.

"Stop resisting!" The voice yelled, and she stumbled forward, her arm swinging her sword at Masamune while she tried to stop herself.

Masamune walked up to her. "Sis, you're stronger you can do it" Masamune said walking closer

"I… i can't. I can't feel my other side. It's like someone else is in control." Natsu cried as her sword aimed for his throat. Masamune blocked the sword.

"Natsu, no one can control you but you, come on, fight him back." Masamune said looking at her with a smile. Natsu tried to pull herself away, and closed her eyes in concentration, and held her other arm to her side as she restrained herself.

"GIve… me… stone.." Natsu said, gritting her teeth.

Masamune sighed and stabbed three of his sword into the ground freeing on hand to dig into his pocket and tossed it to Natsu. Natsu grabbed it and held it close to her, gripping onto it tight as her blue side started to push against the red. as the stone started to glow red, Natsu started to become more solid, becoming more real. In a flash, the stone shattered with the sound of breaking glass, and Natsu gasped as she fell to the floor with a thump, breathing hard, the shards flying and scattering around the room. Kyra looked up, mostly red now, and looked shocked as Natsu started to change to become alive.

"Impressive. You've broken the bond between you and me. Your sister on the other hand…" Kyra screamed and held her head as the pain intensified.

Masamune ran over to Kyra and hugged her "Kyra come on please your sister did it you can to"

Kyra gasped as she reached for a stone, holding it close to her chest between them as she growled and gritted her teeth. With a growl, she started to become solid, the cold feeling from touching her starting to fade, instead becoming warm body heat. With a shriek, the stone bursted in her hands, and she moved her hands to take most of the damage, the little shards cutting her new, alive hands. Masamune smiled "You two okay" Masamune asked breaking away from his hug.

"So…. sleepy…." Kyra mumbled, absolutely drained as Natsu was out cold on the floor. "Big… brother… so … warm…"

"You two sleep I'll keep you two safe don't worry" Masamune said happily. Kyra nodded and fell on the ground, going to sleep almost immediately.

"How sweet. They're alive through the power of love." The voice said sarcastically, sounding a little tired as well.

Masamune smiled at the two and then gripped his swords tightly and growled "Something everyone knows how to feel except you' Masamune said coldly.

"Nor do i wish to. It's only a temporary state, after all." The dark figure appeared, standing over Kojūrō with a sword, ready to stab him. "You should know that best of all, no?"

"KOJURO!" Masamune shouted then growled and ran over to Kojūrō. "Love can last forever if it's strong enough"

"Shall we test that, then." the figure raised its sword to Masamune. "Let's see if your 'power of love' can stop this!" The monster raised its sword and made a downward slice.

Masamune flung himself on to Kojūrō not thinking about his own safety managing to block the sword just in time. His heart raced as he saw how close it was to hitting him. The monster growled and kicked him, trying to get him to move. Masamune growled from the pain but didn't move looking at the monster with defiance. The monster chuckled and said 'how cute' before moving away from the three.

" I'll give you a choice. I'll let you pick which one i kill, and you can have the other two." The monster growled, walking down the line and his sword hovering over each of their throats.

Masamune stood up "I pick me then" Masamune growled

"Good choice." the monster chuckled, then gripped Masamune by his shirt and raised him to be face to face with the monster. The monster's blade prodded his belly as his shirt raised from being held up. Masamune gulped and looked at the monster with defence still. There was the sound of a gun loading, and the sound of fabric moving.

"Don't. Touch. My. Big. Brother." Kyra growled grumpily, as she fired, sending the bullet straight through the monster's head. The monster dropped Masamune, holding it's face as it screeched in pain. Natsu ran up, her sword in hand as she sent her sword straight through the monster's chest, as it screeched and dissolved.

Masamune smiled "Close one" Masamune laughed

"Too close." Kyra agreed, as she started untying Kojūrō and Chika, apparently having retained her ghost strength as she ripped through the ropes like paper. There was a pair of muffled shrieks, as well as a grumble of 'goddammit' as the three woke up. Kojūrō gave a sigh of relief as Kyra took off his gag, and he gripped the floor to steady himself, along with Motochika. Masamune sighed happily as he walked over to grab his three sword in the ground.

"Where are we?" Kojūrō mumbled, and yelled as he was tackled by the two girls, who were giggling.

"we're still in mitsunari's version house. You guys were kidnapped and me, Sasuke, mori, mitsunari and my sisters there had to come get you" Masamune said sheathing all his swords.

"Sisters? You don't have any… Woah! You two! But… you're not glowing! You're… alive! " Motochika said, scrambling in surprised from the two girls.

"Yeah I do, my two sisters Kyra and Natsu" Masamune smiled as he walked over to the three.

"Since when? But… how did you get them… like that?" Ieyasu asked, looking a bit fearful of Kyra.

"Well… they are kinda cute, at least." Motochika said, looking at the two, who blushed and giggled.

"Well since a while. well that's a long story, yha our cute sisters" Masamune laughed as he sat down and looked at Kojūrō. Kojūrō sat silently, looking at the three in a mix of shock and surprise.

"Got two girls on your arm already? Just a couple more and you'll be set." Motochika grinned, getting a middle finger gesture from both girls.

"You know Sasuke said the same thing" Masamune laughed "Kojūrō are you okay, I must have landed quite hard on you" Masamune asked looking sorry.

"Looks like i'll have my hands full from now on." Kojūrō said after a moment, smiling at the two. The two grinned at him, then ran over and hugged him, and Natsu ran over to Motochika and Ieyasu, looking them over for injuries. Kyra frowned at the broken foot, and looked really sorry about it.

"It's okay. You weren't exactly you, were you." Ieyasu chuckled.

Masamune smile happily and looked at Kojūrō "Your not gonna get onto me?" Masamune said questionably.

"For?" Kojūrō asked, as Kyra's attention was diverted to Motochika.

"Putting my life on the line to come and get you" Masamune said

"Oh i'll get onto you. Just not here." Kojūrō said.

"Ah, so you're not angry that we have two more kids running around the castle" Masamune chuckled

"Oh no, i'm angry. I'm absolutely furious. I'm just holding it until Motochika & Ieyasu are out of earshot." Kojūrō said calmly, though his eyes were narrowed in rage.

Masamune sighed and then looked at Kyra and Natsu with a smile. Motochika was staring a bit at Kyra as she poked around in his jacket, while Ieyasu was joking and laughing with Natsu as she looked at his foot.

"At least you three are safe" Masamune sighed

"We very nearly weren't. The monster came up, changing it's appearance to you, telling us something had happened. then, when our backs were turned, wham! Bashed us all over the head and knocked us out." Kojūrō said, rubbing his head. "Next thing we know, you're there. It's good you came when you did, kid."

"Well I couldn't let you guys be hurt, once we realized that the monster could block sound we came running and you guys were gone, I knew I had to get my family back, who knew in the process I would get more family members" Masamune smiled.

"You're certain they want to stay? Surely they have their own parents." Kojūrō asked quietly, watching Motochika and Kyra interact, and clearing his throat and glaring at Motochika when he seemed to get a bit too close to Kyra.

"They seemed happy with it" Masamune said

"I'm just glad you get the chance to have a proper family again. You've never had sisters, so i'm not going to spoil anything, but you really don't know what you're in for." Kojūrō chuckled. "Needless to say, you may find your share of sweets might go down a bit."

"You never know it might go up" Masamune smirked

"I assume you're completely unaware of 'the puppy eyes' trick." Kojūrō chuckled.

"Kyra mentioned it" Masamune said confused on what Kojūrō ment.

"Kyra, would you like to demonstrated to Masamune what the 'puppy eyes' trick is?" Kojūrō asked, smirking. Kyra turned and nodded, then faced Masamune. Kyra pouted, and sniffled a bit as she sounded she was about to cry, as she looked at Masamune with pleading eyes.

Masamune could feel his heart melt "Don't cry" Masamune said sadly.

"Good girl." Kojūrō chuckled, and Kyra immediately stopped, her face lighting up in joy of receiving approval. "Works every time. Especially when girls, and sisters, do it."

Masamune huffed "yet it doesn't work when I do it" Masamune grumbled

"It's a technique." Kyra said proudly.

Masamune looked like he remembered something "wait, if you guys went through our pockets. Kojūrō do you still have the candy!" Masamune looked pale

Kyra and Natsu looked smug as they each reached into their pockets, and Kojūrō patted his pockets.

"I also lost my rice ball" Masamune sighed

"It wasn't us, remember." Kyra and Natsu said, giggling.

Masamune sighed "I only had a piece of the candy and a few bites of the rice ball"

The girls each pulled out a candy, and a half of the rice ball, slowly unwrapping the wrappers.

Masamune looked at them when he heard the familiar sound of the wrappers. Both girls giggled and pulled out the candy inside, looking at him with smug grins. Masamune looked at them intensely as if waiting for them to ask if he wanted one. The two girls hesitated for a moment, but quickly popped the candy into their mouths before they could be stopped. Masamune sighed sadly and curled up. The two girls laughed at him, and put the halves of the rice ball in their pockets.

"That's the kind of thank you I get for saving everyone, no candy" Masamune complained sadly

Kojūrō chuckled and reached into the lining of his coat, having a smirk of his own. The two looked confused, then intensely as Kojūrō reached into the hidden pocket in his coat. Masamune sighed not noticing what Kojūrō was doing. Kojūrō pulled out a small bag out of the pocket, and the two girls squeaked in shock as to how they could have missed that. Kojūrō laughed at the two and waved the bag in Masamune's face. Masamune looked up to see a small bag in his face. He blinked a few times before grabbing it with a happy smile. He opened the bag to see the somewhat squashed but still mostly whole piece of cake. Masamune hugged Kojūrō tightly before he took a bite out of the cake slice. The two girls looked on enviously, waiting for him to claim he was full, or pack away parts for later.

Motochika walked over to the door to let the others in, and Sasuke ran in, stopping in surprise to see the two girls alive.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 - A little break

"What did i miss?" Sasuke asked, looking to Masamune for explanation.

Masamune waited till he was done chewing and swallowing before speaking up and holding his cake slice close to him. "Oh not much" Masamune smiled with a chuckle "just me and my sisters chase the monster away" Masamune smiled.

"Through the power of looooove!" the girls sung, giggling.

"Seriously? This whole time and all it takes is love to defeat this thing? Damn, why was i ever afraid of this thing?" Sasuke laughed.

Masamune laughed happily. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw his body parts on a shelf, the brain jar smashed, but his spine mostly intact. Stepping around Masamune and Kouro, he pulled the brain and gripped the spine, both disappearing in his hands as he looked relieved.

"Well, since i've got a few minutes with you guys, i guess i can tell you about the next version. Yukimura and me are separated, there's a huge gap in the middle of our house, and neither of us can cross, so we're both on our own." Sasuke said.

"What Yuki is all alone!" Masamune said worried as he visibly paled in fear.

"Yes. Now, as you may have guessed, all that is left is you and Kojūrō's ghosts, so don't freak out when you see them.." Sasuke nodded, trying to explain as much as he could before he goes.

"Yeah I had figured. I doubt I'll freak out too much i've seen enough weirdness in this place" Masamune said with a nod.

"how do you feel about decapitations, then?" Sasuke asked.

"Not that great but If I can deal with seeing someone be spattered into pieces I can deal with a decapitation" Masamune said sadly.

"Can you handle Kojūrō being decapitated?" Sasuke asked, looking worried.

Masamune gulped and looked at Kojūrō "as long as I still have my Kojūrō in one piece then yes" Masamune said.

"Then you'll be fine! An i'd rather not say what you look like. anyway, time's up. Laters!" Sasuke said cheerfully as he waved, fading already.

Masamune waved back "Wait the key?" Masamune said confused.

"Oh! right!" Sasuke said, snapping his fingers as he tossed the key before he was faded completely.

Masamune caught the key "Okay now we just have to find the exit" Masamune said with a smile. "And this time we have four more people to come along" Masamune grinned looking at Kyra and Natsu. Kyra and Natsu grinned, getting up and pulling Motochika and Ieyasu with them.

"So we have to keep up with… 2,4,6,8 people." Natsu said, counting.

"Yep so we each have a group of four if we have to split up" Masamune said getting up carefully as he was still shaken up from everything that had just barely happened.

"And if we do get split up, at least we all somewhat get along." Motochika added.

"Yep" Masamune smiled happily.

"The exit is right out in the courtyard." Kyra said, pulling Natsu up and standing by the door.

Masamune waited for Kojūrō to stand up before running up to Kyra and Natsu. The two looked at him with bright smiles, and held the door open for the group.

"We're almost home. Never thought i'd be saying that." Kyra said softly.

"Just Yuki and Sasuke's version then we fight the monster for the last time and get out of here and back home" Masamune smiled.

"wish we could just skip the last part and go straight to the fight. What's with all this song and dance about scaring us then fighting us. Why not just fight us outright." Natsu grumbled.

"Because this is to see how the enemy reacts so you can find out there weakness, neve charge into battle without knowing your opponent! as Kojūrō says" Masamune said repeating the words that had been said to him many times.

"So this is a test. But why draw it out! Just give us our friends and fight us!" Natsu whined.

"If it had done that then I wouldn't have meat you two. I wouldn't change how this is going so far" Masamune said with a smile.

"good point." Natsu and Kyra smiled, before leaving out the door and going down the stairs. Kojūrō followed, patting Masamune and mouthing a 'thank you'. Motochika ran after them, racing down the stairs with Ieyasu.

"Masamune? You coming?" Ieyasu yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Of course!" Masamune smiled and looked back at the room ' _the only thing I wish I could change was hikari's death'_ Masamune thought sadly as he walked down the stairs. ' _Was the monster telling the truth when he said he has Hikari? That she's wandering some version right now, being forced to kill people?'_ Masamune thought solemnly as he walked down to the end of the stairs. ' _What if she's killing others right now. Ripping someone apart, probably not even aware of it… And if she's being promised she can live again, or something... '_ Masamune sighed as he saw everyone chatting and smiling at the end of the hall waiting for him to unlock the door. He looked at Kyra and Natsu and sighed. ' _Hikari would have liked them, there's something else for her to tell her friends, Lord Masamune is so kind he could help ghost be alive again, even though no one would believe her. If I had saved her though, would there be any difference? Would she live just to get killed later?'_ Masamune thought solemnly as he walked down the hall not noticing how solemn he looked and how his pace had slowed. ' _She probably has friends and family who are probably completely unaware she's dead. Her family is probably looking for her right now. But they'll never find her. They'll search and search and she'll be nowhere. They won't even have a body to bury, worst of all.'_ Masamune thought as he walked past everyone solemnly and didn't notice the worried looks. he shakily looked at the lock and the key. ' _they won't be able to mourn her properly they will look forever till they give up hope'_ Masamune thought as he fell to his knees and silently cried ' _I'm so sorry Hikari'_ Masamune thought as he cried there in front of everyone. Kojūrō walked up and sat next to him, patting his back.

"You're thinking about Hikari, aren't you." Kojūrō mumbled.

Masamune didn't have the strength to make out words and just nodded and clung to Kojūrō. Kojūrō patted him on the back as he pulled out Hikari's cell phone, still having a bit of dried blood on it. "Here. There are pictures on it. You can look at them, maybe find some peace." Kojūrō said softly, handing him the phone. Masamune took the phone and figured out the buttons and tried to find a picture of her smiling when he did he smiled even if tears flowed from his eye. "Hikari" Masamune said softly and hugged the phone gently "I'm so sorry"

The picture was Hkari with three younger boys that bore resemblance to her, as well as two adults that he assumed were her parents. The family in the picture looked very happy, even excited. Another picture showed her with a young man, the two were close in the picture, with Hikari having her head on the boy's shoulder. and then there was a photo of many different people in what he recognized as a classroom, all wearing the same clothes. Masamune felt a little better seeing Hikari happy in the pictures. He sighed and closed the phone standing up, "Sorry for that" Masamune apologized as he unlocked the door.

"It's okay. We've all had our moments. We'd be concerned if you came out unaffected." Motochika said reassuringly.

"I guess huh, anyways two more friend then we fight" Masamune said regaining his normal cheerful tone.

"Let's make it a party then." Ieyasu said cheerfully. "Just Yukimura and Sasuke. If we're lucky we'll be with Yukimura." Kyra and Natsu joined him, being on either side of him as they kept looking concerned.

"Yha, but well save the big party for when we get back. yha Yuki is the most likely to get hurt" Masamune said happily.

"Is big brother all right?" Natsu asked, looking at him worriedly.

Masamune looked at Natsu. "Yha i'm fine now" Masamune smiled and ruffled her hair a little. Natsu smiled but still looked worried.

"Did the monster kill someone close to you?" Kyra asked sadly. "I remember i felt so sad when Natsu died. I kept asking myself why i didn't save her. What i could have done differently."

"well, yeah I had just barely meet her she was the first person me and Kojūrō ran into and she helped us understand where we were and what was going on." Masamune sighed

"It sounds like you two got close pretty quick." Natsu said.

"well she was kind and such and I guess I was really interested in her time period, since she was from Japan where we come from. and she was from, for us, the future she told me all about how I will help unite all of japan and it was fun to hear. She was just really easy to talk to" Masamune said with a smile.

"Oh! So that's where i've heard your name before." Natsu said, perking up. "I've been racking my brain trying to figure out why your name sounded so familiar."

"Really you two are from the future as well" Masamune said happily

"What was the year when you left? Or when you lived in?" Natsu asked.

"uh i do believe close to …. uh 1576 as the year, right Kojūrō" Masamune said looking at Kojūrō to make sure he got the year right.

"I believe so." Kojūrō nodded.

"Well, when we left it was 1859." Natsu said, grinning.

"Wow, so I guess i'm really old compared to you two" Masamune laughed

"Super old." Natsu laughed, along with Kyra. "Is there a date on that device, i wonder?

"I don't know these things are still so strange to me" Masamune said taking the phone out of his pocket and flipping it open. Right on the front screen, there was a date, or what looked like one. "May 12th, 1998." he read aloud.

"Wow, so this girl was older than either of us." Kyra said, amazed.

"Yha, wow I see why she was so amazed by me, I am like a historical figure" Masamune laughed.

"So you'd be some hundreds of years old in her world." Natsu chuckled. "I wonder if she could have been our sister too."

"Yha knowing me as a person from hundreds of years and seeing me alive and breathing as a ten year old must have been so wired" Masamune chuckled "Probably" Masamune said "She would have been so confused to see Ieyasu and Chika with me as well" Masamune smiled

"I wonder if Ieyasu is even aware of what his life's going to be like." Natsu said, looking at Ieyasu who was talking and laughing with Motochika.

"I don't know I just know that Yuki's gonna die before me and I'll help unite all of japan!" Masamune shuttered at saying that Yukimura was going to die before him but smiled happily. "I also know that im gonna die of throat cancer, no fun so I might as well live my life to the fullest now huh" Masamune said happily seemingly ignoring how morbid it was to say how he was going to die himself.

"Hey! Nobody unites Japan but me." Ieyasu said from the back, chuckling. "i'll give you credit, but i get the title."

"Ah don't worry I look like Kojūrō compared to you when it comes to that sadly, but at least we are always together" Masamune called back to Ieyasu happily

"I'll do the uniting, you focus on the fighting." Ieyasu said happily.

"Will do that's what i'm best at anyways" Masamune laughed

"Hey, i want credit on the 'uniting japan' part too." Motochika said.

Masamune laughed cheerfully "Ah you just stay alive got that brother"

"Masamune, you sound like you know something." Motochika said suspiciously.

Masamune just smiled back "I'm just saying" Masamune chuckled

"Masa… is there something i should know about?" Motochika said, looking at Masamune and demanding answers.

Masamune smiled "Just stay alive and sail the ocean blue all the way to spain and all sort's of places!" Masamune said happily

"But i've already been to Spain. It was boring, by the way." Motochika whined. "Anyway, why won't you tell me what you know. Is there something about me with your future friends there?" Motochika looked interested at his own historical reputation. "Guys! Did i do something bad?"

"Nah just not a lot on you bro sorry" Masamune said with a shrug

"What? What do you mean not a lot?!" Motochika looked horrified.

"I had asked but she said that there wasn't a lot about you in history, other than some fight thing" Masamune said

"You helped out in a battle at Osaka, and that was it." Natsu giggled.

"Osaka?" Mitsunari spoke up looking a little confused, as him and Motonari were talking and ignoring the whole conversation.

"Just talking about history. Kind of funny to see you guys all so young, when you were all taught to us as big heroes." Natsu said, smiling.

"Hey now you can say your brothers Date Masamune, The one-eyed dragon of Ohsu" Masamune smiled

"True enough. Also, get really good at cooking later on, so there's that too." Natsu giggled.

"Really!" Masamune smiled and looked over to Motochika and Ieyasu "There we go im good at cooking I don't need an instrument I can cook" Masamune nodded with a smile.

"I remember when we attended your birthday one year. There were fireworks, food, and tons of party stuff." Kyra said, smiling.

Masamune smiled "Of course, Partying is what life's all about!" Masamune said happily

"Partying and other stuff." Motochika chuckled, his dirty mind already at work. The group reached the door to the Courtyard to see that it was still raining, but there was a giant gate now, where the exit would be.

"It's probably best Ieyasu doesn't know about himself. He might get a big head about it and we'll never get anywhere." Kyra giggled. Ieyasu whined as she said that, obviously wanting to know about himself.

"Please! I want to know!" Ieyasu pleaded, pouting. "Masamune! Somebody up there! Tell me!"

"Sorry the most that I got was that we unite japan together" Masamune said looking down that he didn't even know much.

"F-for real?" Ieyasu asked, looking shocked that they'd actually achieve their goal.

"Yup. Also you become one of the best generals ever. And probably the best liked." Natsu chuckled, as Ieyasu looked super happy.

"YAY!" Ieyasu jumped happily, cheering a bit.

"I could figure the most liked he's always so happy, him and his bonds" Masamune chuckled while rolling his eye.

"What about Mitsunari? Does he get mentioned at all?" Ieyasu asked eagerly. Natsu turned away, looking a little panicked as she tried to figure out what to say.

"I forgot to ask" Masamune said as he looked at Natsu. Mitsunari grumbled a little at the mention of his name and looked over curious on why his name was mentioned.

"Uh… sorry. He's not mentioned that much. Just for a bunch of random stuff." Natsu said quickly, twisting her hands a bit as she told the lie. Masamune noticed the slight fidgeting but decided not to say anything.

"It would make sense, as I will only do as what Lord Hideyoshi ask me to do" Mitsunari replied.

Natsu leaned over to Masamune "It's probably best he doesn't know that him and Ieyasu had a bit of a… falling out." she whispered, looking worried.

"Really these two? but there like best friends" Masamune whispered back

"That's the thing… Ieyasu… kills Hideyoshi. And Mitsunari gets really mad about it and swears vengeance on him and vows to kill him." Natsu whispered, looking at the two, keeping a happy face.

Masamune's jaw dropped "really?!" Masamune whispered shocked "Ieyasu, offs Hideyoshi" Masamune was still shocked.

"Yeah. is that hard to believe?" Natsu asked, noticing his shocked appearance

"Yeah, very" Masamune said as he shook his head and tried to wrap it around his mind.

"What are you guys talking about up there. I saw jaws drop." Ieyasu asked, watching the two. "Dropping jaws is bad."

"Uh just be friends" Masamune said trying hard to figure something to say in response if Ieyasu questioned him.

"Friends? What do you mean?" Ieyasu asked, looking really confused.

"You and Mitsunari stay friends got that" Masamune said with a gulp.

"Uh… sure." Ieyasu said, looking bewildered.

Masamune laughed nervously. Ieyasu laughed along, looking really confused.

"Of course. We'll be friends forever, right Mit?" Ieyasu asked, looking to Mitsunari for confirmation.

Mitsunari rolled his eyes "Yes, no need to bother with such ridiculous questions" Mitsunari replied.

"ya see?" Ieyasu said, smiling.

"Hold onto those words, Ieyasu, Mitsunari." Natsu mumbled quietly as they approached the gate.

Masamune sighed and opened the loses gates there was a path that ran into the forest. "Sheez even more walking." Masamune groaned

"And there's that little building. I guess something's in there." Kyra said, pointing out the building in the path. A page fell from the gate, falling at Masamune's feet.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 - The decision

"Must have some- huh what is this?" Masamune was cut off by a paper falling from the gate. He looked at it silently. ' _Congratulations, to anyone who gets this far. from here on there is a choice. at least 2 of you will be allowed to return to the real world from this point, should you so choose. but should you do so, choose wisely, for you don't want to get rid of any of your strongest fighters, or anyone important.'_

"Hm.. interesting, we can send two people back home" Masamune said out loud.

"Why allow that now, after all of this, i wonder." Motochika said, looking suspicious of the offer.

"I don't know, It could be a trap, or it could be real, it says not to send the strongest or anyone important, which is very suspicious" Masamune said.

"Well, anyway, i'm not going. I'm not leaving you by yourself in this place." Motochika said stubbornly.

"Me too." Ieyasu agreed.

"Not with you here." Kojūrō added.

"I'm actually really curious about it" Masamune said looking at the paper again making sure he didn't miss anything. Kojūrō looked surprised. "You're leaving us here, then." Kojūrō said sadly.

"Like I said it could be a trap" Masamune pointed out "And I am not willing to let anyone fall into a trap anymore" Masamune growled

"Then i'm coming too." Kojūrō said sternly.

"Like it would be anyone else" Masamune smiled. "Everyone continue one and remember that you gotta keep it together" Masamune said to everyone else.

"But you're what's been holding us together, for the most part." Motochika said, surprised. "Who's going to take over then."

"I would say one of you but I know that's tough for anyone, but what's the most important things. Stick together, keep it together, smile, laugh, keep the mood happy not sad, and everyone gets out, no one is left behind." Masamune said "You guys gotta continue on, we have no clue if this will take us back home or if we end up somewhere else, we don't know, so no matter what if you have to remember we were friends forever, we will always be that" Masamune smiled

"I'll take over then." Ieyasu spoke up, a determined and serious look in his eyes. "You said i had a future as a great general, and well liked. Best i start now, right?"

"okay then Ieyasu I trust that if this dose bring me and Kojūrō back home that you will bring everyone back home alive and safe" Masamune said putting a hand on Ieyasu shoulder

Ieyasu sighed, and pulled Masamune into a strong hug. "Come back alive. Okay? I'll take care of Natsu and Kyra as best i can." Ieyasu mumbled.

Masamune smiled and hugged back "Don't worry I have Kojūrō, we'll be fine. thanks" Masamune sighed.

"Well, i guess this is see you later." Ieyasu said, releasing Masamune.

"No guessing about it, See ya guys, good luck and give that monster hell" Masamune said with a smile.

"It'll be seeing hell soon enough." Ieyasu said determined. "See you on the other side, Masa. Quite literally, the more i think about it."

"Yha I guess, well i'll see all of you guys again, if we aren't there for the last party then tell me all about it. And if we do get home we'll set up a party, Ohsu style" Masamune smiled

"I want a huge cake." Ieyasu chuckled.

"And i want lots of drinks." Motochika added.

"Don't worry Ohsu party are the best! i'll make sure there's a big cake for you Ieyasu, and for you Natsu . I'll have all the drinks set up, any other request?" Masamune asked.

"Lots of decorations." Kyra chuckled.

"Either of you, Mit, Motonari? We've been through a lot, after all" Ieyasu turned to the other two.

"And for once i can't complain about anyone getting fat from sugar. I think after this place i'm going to have to go vegetarian permanently." Kojūrō added, shivering a bit.

"Decorations no problem, well don't drag me into it" Masamune hissed at Kojūrō

"As long as the sun is out i will be fine" Motonari said obviously annoyed from being in the rain.

"Motonari, you know if Masamune's running the party it's going to be an all nighter." Motochika chuckled.

"I will drag you into it. i make your meals after all." Kojūrō chuckled. "Besides, you could use a break from meat and sugar."

"No im a dragon! I am a carnivore not a herbivore" Masamune retorted to Kojūrō.

"There are dragons that are herbivores." Kojūrō chuckled. "Besides, it wouldn't kill you to eat your leeks and rice for once. You need plants to grow."

"Okay, everyone. We've said our goodbyes. We've made our party requests. Let's kill a monster." Ieyasu said, grinning a bit.

"Right." Motochika nodded, and the girls ran over to hug Masamune.

Masamune hugged them back "Stay safe k sisters" Masamune said ruffling their hair with a smile.

"We always are. We should be asking you to stay safe." Both of them said

"I've got Kojūrō i'll be fine" Masamune smiled and kissed them on the forehead.

"Be alive next time we see you." The girls said

"Don't worry I have no intentions on dying and neither does anyone in our group" Masamune smiled.

"They'd better not." The girls said

"I know they don't now go on, me and Kojūrō got some work to do" Masamune said warmly

"We will help defend Ieyasu. You go plan us a big party." Kyra said, pulling Natsu away.

"Alright, you two be his Kojūrō" Masamune laughed waving as they ran to catch up with the rest of the group.

"It says those staying have to write their names on this paper." Kojūrō said, indenting his name into the paper.

Masamune gulped "I would rather this be a trap, as funny as that is to say" Masamune said waiting for Kojūrō to get done.

"I'd much rather go alone, than drag you into it." Kojūrō said, finishing and handing the paper to Masamune.

"Even if you had said to go I would have gone with you. I'm not letting you go anywhere alone you're my right eye I need you." Masamune said indenting his name into the paper.

"Let's just hope this turns out to be a way out. I don't feel comfortable leaving Ieyasu and the others to fend for themselves." Kojūrō said, watching the others walk down the path to the house.

"I don't like leaving them as well, that's why i don't want it to be an actual way home, I want it to be a trap and we fight our way back to them" Masamune said as he finished. "There we go you ready Kojūrō" Masamune said looking at Kojūrō.

"Lets see what this does." Kojūrō nodded, taking off his jacket and put it over Masamune's head in the rain as they went back to the porch.

"Right" Masamune sighed looking back at the group "Don't worry Yuki, friends are coming to save you" Masamune whispered and walked along with Kojūrō. They reached the porch, and Kojūrō tried to slick back his hair as it was all now messy and loose, preferring to hang around his face instead. Masamune smiled at Kojūrō's effort to tame his hair, and then sighed. Kojūrō sat on the porch, pulling Masamune into his lap as he leaned against one of the columns. Masamune leaned against Kojūrō's chest. "You don't think we made the wrong move do you Kojūrō" Masamune said worried.

"The honest truth? I think we've walked straight into a trap." Kojūrō mumbled, looking like he was already starting to feel the effects.

"Better us than anyone else, As long as I have you nothing can take us down" Masamune said still feeling bad about leaving everyone.

"I wonder if there is anyone wandering around the house. I hope we haven't doomed anyone in the other houses by taking away their only escape route." Kojūrō said.

"I hope not I hope we made the right move I wonder when it will take us to where ever it is" Masamune said wanting to be at this place fast.

"I… wonder too." Kojūrō said, yawning, his muscles briefly tightening around Masamune as he yawned.

Masamune yawned and snuggled closer to Kojūrō. "I really don't like this place, it makes me doubt my every move" Masamune mumbled. Kojūrō hummed a lullaby as he rocked Masamune a bit, starting to doze off himself. Masamune smiled and closed his eye holding onto Kojūrō's Kojūrō fell asleep, his head hanging as he slept. Masamune fell asleep knowing that he was safe in Kojūrō's arms.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 - back home?

Masamune yawned and blinked his eye waking up. He gripped the sheets and blankets under him, as he realized everything was as it was. "Kojūrō?" Masamune mumbled sitting up and looking around to see he was in his room, all normal, scattered papers on the desk a few other things scattered around the room the sun lighting up the room. "Oh so it did work" Masamune mumbled quietly to himself, a little saddened. He started to get up, avoiding his toys scattered around the floor as he stood up. He stretched and walked to the bathroom opening the door to see it was still clean. The mirror was clean, and his own, messy, worn out looking reflection stared at him. ' _Never realized how dirty and worn out i must look. Then again, we haven't run into any mirrors lately.'_ Masamune thought as he walked over to the sink and washed off his face. ' _I wonder how long we were in that weird place?'_ Masamune thought looking in the mirror. ' _Speaking of which, it's really quiet. It's usually loud in the mornings, with everyone rushing to work, and Kojūrō coming to wake me. Where is everybody?'_ Masamune thought curiously and walked out the bathroom and to the door. As he looked out, the house was unusually quiet, with not even the muffled shouts of people coming from below or down the hall. Masamune was extremely creeped out and walked to Kojūrō's quarters and was glad that he didn't have to duck under any fallen beams or go another way from a gap in the floor. "I won't be missing that" He approached the quarters only to find Kojūrō's room was empty. Masamune sighed "He is always awake before me, he must have gone down to the kitchen then" Masamune said walking towards the stairs down to the first floor. He grew increasingly creeped out as there was still not a single soul anywhere. "where is everyone?" Masamune asked looking around.

"Were we… gone so long that everyone left? Or did someone else come in and take over, and this place is just a landmark." Masamune thought aloud, inspecting for any possible signs of attack.

He walked down the stairs carefully "This is so creepy, I think it's more creepier than that place" Masamune said shivering at the dead silence in the castle. He reached the kitchen, and saw it was completely empty, aside from a pair of plates with food and a pair of drinking glasses. Masamune walked over to the plates and looked around "Someone had to place these here" Masamune said feeling super creeped out. "Two plates. One for me, one for Kojūrō, i'm guessing." Masamune said, looking over for anything and seeing a pair of notes. Grabbing them, one read 'Master Katakura is in the study, passed out as usual. someone take him food when you have the time.' Masamune shrugged and continued on to read the other one. "Notice to all staff of the Date household: Due to our lord's disappearance for the last 2 years, the land has been split among the lords, and we've been asked to leave. Please make sure to take all your belongings with you, and have a safe journey."

Masamune sighed seeing that his suspicions were right. "So this is no longer mine" Masamune said sadly placing the notes back down looking at the plates. "So if everyone has been asked to leave, who cooked the food?" Masamune asked, privately hoping for an answer. Masamune looked around for any sign of a note or message of some kind to tell him. There was nothing, however. "So we've been gone for two years, huh?" Masamune said, taking the plates and glasses and heading for the study. ' _I wonder how that works. Who even owns these lands now.'_ Masamune thought as he walked down the halls looking at the decorated walls and sighed sadly. ' _I wonder if Yuki's okay. If he even made it back. What if he's sitting at Uda castle right now, mourning me. Or has he moved on?'_ Masamune thought sadly ' _I should write a letter to him when i've talked to Kojūrō about this mess. Will Yuki even accept the letter? And my brothers, surely Ieyasu made it back. He's the only reason any one can even stand each other.'_ Masamune thought as he looked at the grass outside which was unattended and had grown wildly. "I wonder what became of River and Aladar, they're both stubborn and wouldn't let anyone ride them but me and Kojūrō" Masamune chuckled a little. "Guess i'll find out soon enough." Masamune sighed as he reached the door and opened it, to see Kojūrō laying out on the sofa, paperwork having apparently fallen from his hands in his sleep. Masamune smiled "Oi! Kojūrō wake up" Masamune shouted as he walked over to Kojūrō. Kojūrō remained asleep, however, and shifted onto his side a bit more. Masamune sighed ' _I guess i'll let him sleep'_ Masamune thought looking around and found a piece of paper and a pen and ink. ' _Kojūrō, here's something for you when you wake up i'm gonna go see what became of River and Aladar, we've been gone for 2 year! Unbelievable right, but apparently Aoba castle no longer belongs to the Date clan. No one's around here so I guess it's okay if we stay here a little bit, if im not at the stables im probably in my quarters. See ya when you wake up sleepyhead , Masamune'_ Masamune wrote and set the note by the plate and stood up to walk back out the door. Kojūrō gave a groan and sat up, wiping his face as he looked around confused.

"Masamune? What are you doing here?" Kojūrō mumbled,wiping his eyes. Masamune turned around and looked at Kojūrō. "Now you wake up" Masamune scoffed. "I came to bring you your food, and to see where you were"

"So all of that was a bad dream." Kojūrō mumbled, getting off the sofa and stretched, noticing he was changed out of his armor and into normal clothes.

"I wish, apparently we've been gone for two years" Masamune sighed walking back over to Kojūrō. Kojūrō looked taken aback by the time "Two years?!" he said, shocked.

"Yeah, and sadly Aoba castle doesn't belong to the Date anymore" Masamune sighed sitting down by the small table.

"Who owns it then? And how did we get here? I don't remember bringing us here." Kojūrō said, looking around.

Masamune shrugged "That's what I would like to know" Masamune said looking saddened

"I wonder if Yukimura and the others got out, then. The country would fall apart without Ieyasu, Mitsunari, and us, after all. And who knows what Takeda would do without Yukimura and Sasuke." Kojūrō said. "Anyway, i guess it will be safe to stay, since apparently this place is abandoned. I do hope Aladar and River are alright. Knowing them, the only way you'd get them to leave is dead." Kojūrō shook his head at the horse's stubbornness. "Anyway. We'd best see if we can get moving. I'm hoping we can talk to Takeda or someone and explain the situation, and hopefully get our clan back. If not… we're looking at having to restart the clan from the ground up, kid. Anyway, come on. Let's see if we can find out what happened while we were gone."

"Yeah I know that. Yeah i was going to write to Yuki. Hopefully starting from the ground up sounds really enduring. okay" Masamune said

Kojūrō nodded and took his plate, eating in his usual slow methodical method. "You know, i actually thought i'd be happy to be home. But this place is creepier than ever being abandoned. Speaking of which, this place is really well kept for being abandoned for 2 years."

"I know it's super creepy how well kept and quiet it is, they might have someone come by once and a while and clean it up" Masamune suggested shivering at how creepy it was.

"I wonder why. We never did have that many admirers." Kojūrō said, looking around.

"well with me being gone anyone could have taken it it could have been anyone" Masamune said with a sigh.

"It doesn't look like anyone's decided to take up residence here. Even at the summer home we always had servants there to keep everything clean for when we stayed next." Kojūrō said.

Masamune shrugged "I guess it's better that they didn't I don't think anyone would be really excited to see the old lord pop up in the house" Masamune chuckled

Well, remember when we woke up the first time in the ruined house? What if it's the same way here, just instead of being wrecked, it's all the same as before." Kojūrō said, stopping his eating as he thought.

"I didn't think of that so, we should be careful then huh" Masamune said seemingly a little happier.

"Then the question is, how do we get out of here then." Kojūrō said "in all the others there were ghosts there to help us. So what happens here."

"I don't know, I guess well just have to find out" Masamune said determined.

"Think we'll find any dead bodies." Kojūrō asked, smirking a bit.

"i doubt it, they probably wanted us to think we were back home" Masamune said.

"Well, you've found me. Maybe now it'll spring the dead bodies on us."

"How scary, like I haven't already seen them in this messed up place" Masamune said rolling his eye with a smile.

"We already know this monster is as cliche as it gets when it comes to scaring his victims." Kojūrō chuckled.

"You can say that a hundred times" Masamune laughed

"You hear that, monster! You're predictable!" Kojūrō said, raising his voice a bit as he continued eating.

Masamune smiled and his stomach growled. "I guess I kinda forgot to grab my own food back there" Masamune chuckled Kojūrō set his finished plate down and quickly drank down the juice provided in the glass. Finishing, he got up, and put a hand on his sword. "Best you don't go alone then. We've learned that lesson the hard way, after all."

"yeah well at least for now the layout of the house is the same" Masamune said with a smile.

"Don't jinx it kid." Kojūrō said with a smile.

"Right sorry" Masamune giggled as he stood up. Kojūrō chuckled and headed for the door, opening it and looking out into the hall. Apparently deciding it was safe, Kojūrō stepped out into the hall, noting with surprise that all the decorations were still on the walls.

"Like I said everything seem normal except for the lack of people" Masamune said walking behind Kojūrō.

"Still creepy as hell. I think i'd take the other version of the house over this one any day." Kojūrō said.

"Yeah same here" Masamune said, the two walked in relative silence back towards the kitchen, the only sound being Kojūrō's and Masamune's swords clanking as they walked.

"Oh ghostie… come on out…" Kojūrō sung through the house, his hand gripping his sword tighter. "We know you're out there… stop trying to scare us."

Masamune sighed as they walked through the halls as he looked back at the outside ' _it seemed so sunny and normal, but it was just an illusion.'_ Masamune thought. Kojūrō pushed open the kitchen door, causing a feminine shriek of surprise from inside, and a startled gasp from Kojūrō.

"Oh… i'm sorry miss…" Kojūrō said, looking rather shocked.

"Kirijou. Miss Kirijou." There was a familiar feminine mumble.

Masamune peeked in the room from behind Kojūrō, blinking curiously .There was a girl in a maid dress, hiding her face with her hair, as she held a plate of food.

"I'm sorry, i didn't know anyone else was here…" the girl said shyly, setting the plate back down quickly and stepping away.

"N-no. It's fine. Would you mind telling me what's going on here?" Kojūrō asked.

Masamune crept out from behind Kojūrō and looked at the food with a hungry eye.

"W-well, everyone's off on break, so i'm here alone to manage the house while everyone's away." The girl mumbled.

"Wait, on break? Like, people still live here?" Kojūrō asked, looking really confused.

Masamune huffed looking at the plate of food waiting for someone to notice him there.

"Of course. You and Lord Masamune." The girl said, as if the answer was obvious.

Masamune cleared his throat and tapped his foot impatiently as his stomach growled again.

"Y-yes, lord Masamune?" The girl asked, turning to him, keeping her face hidden still.

"May I have something to eat, i'm starving here" Masamune huffed. The girl quickly held out his plate, and it may have been his imagination, but he could have sworn he saw a pair of familiar green eyes. Masamune took the plate and looked at her questionly "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Masamune asked.

"Kirijou. I'm a maid here." the girl replied.

"Ah, nice to uh see you again. I'm sorry I just thought you were someone else for a second" Masamune apologized and sat down at the kitchen table.

"I imagine so." The girl said, her voice suddenly losing all nervousness, and instead having a bit of a dark edge to it.

Masamune swallowed the food he had stuffed in his face. "Why do you say that, Kirijou?" Masamune asked with a confused expression.

"You don't even recognize my name. How sad." The girl said angrily, as she swept her hair back to reveal she was Hikari.

Masamune dropped his fork. "Hikari" Masamune said shocked.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 - Hikari's vengeance

"Ah, that rang a bell." Hikari growled, pulling out a pistol from her dress, her outfit changing to the uniform she had died in, blood still spattered all over the outfit.

Masamune gulped out of fear.

"Masamune! Duck!" Kojūrō yelled as Hikari aimed the pistol at Masamune.

Masamune was frozen in fear as he looked at Hikari. Kojūrō came running, pulling out his sword at Hikari turned her pistol to Kojūrō and fired.

Masamune looked at Kojūrō in worry. "Kojūrō" Masamune said shakily. Kojūrō blocked the bullet with his sword and charged forward, slicing at Hikari with an upwards slice. Hikari growled as she rolled away, aiming her pistol for another shot. Masamune jumped from where he was and ran in front of the pistol's firing range. "Hikari what are you doing" Masamune asked worried. Hikari said nothing, just firing and barely missing Masamune's head as Kojūrō dodged the bullet, gripping his collar and pulling him back. Masamune was shocked and didn't resist the jarck of being pulled back. Kojūrō dragged him back behind one of the dining tables, taking shelter as he shielded Masamune with his own body.

"You two. You did nothing to stop my death. You let me walk straight into it, in fact. You could have done anything. But you just sat there gaping like a bunch of idiots who don't know when a girl is about to be killed." Hikari yelled as there was the sound of the gun reloading.

Masamune shook with fear and started to tear up. "Im so sorry Hikari" Masamune whimpered.

"But now i'm back. And i can start my vengeance on you, and any others." Hikari growled, and there was the sound of the gun firing again. Masamune frantically tried to move Kojūrō to no avail. "Kojūrō move!" Masamune cried. Kojūrō didn't move, peeking around the corner for his chance to swipe at Hikari again. Grumbling, Kojūrō traded his sword for the pistol, and locked it the way Hikari had shown him. "Kojūrō move damn it! I order you to move!" Masamune shouted.

"Oh please do. I can't wait to blow his body apart with these new explosive shots." Hikari giggled.

Masamune saw a small gap and slipped thought it looking around till he spotted Hikari.

"you could have done something like waited while i was in the stalls. But no, you sat out there and did nothing, then you dared to just run up and grab me at the last minute, right when you knew i was going to be blown to bits. You kept me for my information, then you were done with me." Hikari growled.

"Hikari, please if you have to take out your anger take it out on me" Masamune said tears flowing down his face.

"The only way i'll be taking my anger out is by blowing you two's heads off. You two leave my family crying and wondering where i am, my best friends looking for me tirelessly. And you two selfishly trapped me here." Hikari growled, firing at Kojūrō, who gasped as one of the bullets grazed his shoulder.

"Kojūrō!" Masamune said horrified looking over at Kojūrō then back to Hikari. "Im so sorry, please it wasn't Kojūrō's fault it was mine! I should have thought and gone in and waited, I understand my failure, I am so sorry i failed to protect you like I said I would" Masamune said shakily as he walked towards Hikari slowly. Hikari growled and looked even angrier. "That's the worst part. You promised you'd help and protect me. Then again, i shouldn't have trusted a lying kid. You must think yourself so clever, using me to get away from the monster." Hikari hissed as there was more hissing from Kojūrō.

Masamune shook his head 'no' as he walked closer detaching his swords letting them fall to the ground. "Hikari, please listen to me fully, and then you can chose if you still wish to kill me or not" Masamune begged.

"sure. Listen to your like i did the first time." Hikari hissed, turning her gun on Masamune. " One step forward, Kojūrō, and his head gets blown off." She growled as Kojūrō froze in place.

"Kojūrō no interference, if anyone of us gets killed it's me not you, Kyra and Natsu still need you, And you would have to tell everyone back at the real Aoba castle of their lord's death" Masamune said looking at Kojūrō, waiting for a response.

"That's exactly my issue!" Kojūrō growled, still keeping frozen.

"KATAKURA KOJURO! I order you to stay alive even if I die. NO INTERFERENCE, Got it!" Masamune yelled. Kojūrō growled, but stayed put, still ready to slice Hikari up to bits.

Masamune looked back at Hikari and walked a little closer. "Hikari, I am so sorry for not being smart and not doing anything. I was frozen in fear, I was terrified I didn't know what to do to help you, and I am so sorry. As I stand here now in front of you I feel like breaking down and crying not in fear, no, but of complete and utter pain." Masamune said shakily

"You may be sorry now, but you should have thought of that before you went and got me killed, brat." Hikari hissed, her aura revealing itself to be a dark reddish black.

"I know I didn't understand the monster that well at the time, and I know sorry is never going to fix that I betrayed you." Masamune looked away but kept walking forwards towards her "I only have one regret in this place, and that regret is" Masamune looked back at Hikari as he walked forward "Letting the one person who I swore to in my head and out loud to die, while I stood frozen in fear of what was going on" Masamune whimpered a little trying to keep from breaking down right there.

"She's got the monster in her, Masamune. She's beyond help." Kojūrō said, as Hikari rolled her eyes, and kept the gun on Masamune.

Masamune looked at Kojūrō in a scowl "No one is beyond help Kojūrō" Masamune growled. Then looked back at Hikari. "Hikari before We chose to come to this version I had broken down and cried in front of everyone, In front of Ieyasu, Mitsunari, Motochika, Motonari, Kojūrō and my two new friends who, were dead and angry like you, but I helped them and now there alive, and were going to get them back home, I understand that this monster said that if you helped it he would bring you back to life. I don't see how you would want to kill anyone you were so kind and happy, you really reminded me of Yukimura, I wanted to protect you and keep you safe, and I failed but please let me make it up to you. Fight the monster" Masamune now close enough to reach the gun, he reached out and held the gun to his heart "And I promise I will do anything to protect you now that I understand this monster" Masamune said crying his tears started to have a red tint.

"Too bad. I like the monster. He's kept his promises. And besides, you only saw weak, living me. But now i'm dead, and stronger than ever." Hikari growled as she pulled the trigger, only to find the gun had no bullets left. Masamune winced and opened his eye to see he wasn't dead and was surprised but looked at Hikari his eye still showed pain even if his face showed some relief.

"I understand, but your dead" Masamune said pulling out her phone and going to the pictures. "As long as you're dead, you have no escape, you're stuck here, you can't go back to your brothers, mother, father, im guessing your best friend" Masamune said showing her the pictures he had looked at. "He is only pain, you really want that? Your parents, brothers, best friend looking for you never to ever find you?" Masamune said as bloody tears crept down his face. "I have mourned for you in my head, and I know it was unfair and that we stood there like idiots to you. But at least in my eye I was scared, not for me but for you, when I saw the black mist flow into you I was scared. What would happen to my new friend and then you were gone like that. I was stunned i was scared i was so lost, I felt worse than when my father died in my arms!" Masamune cried

"And i'm stuck here because of you." Hikari growled, tossing the phone back at him. "You just going to sit there Kojūrō? I'm open. I'm out of bullets. Come and get me. Please. Kill me." Hikari growled.

"KOJURO YOU WILL STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Masamune ordered.

"I didn't even move." Kojūrō growled, his pistol still on Hikari, still fully loaded.

"You will not kill her Kojūrō" Masamune said.

"Oh i won't kill her. I'll just leave her injured." Kojūrō grumbled.

"KOJURO! We will not hurt her again got it" Masamune ordered. Kojūrō didn't move, his pistol still aimed at Hikari and his eyes set on his target.

Masamune moved in front of Kojūrō's aim. "ARE YOU GOING AGAINST MY ORDER!" Masamune yelled angrily.

"No. I'm sworn to protect your life. And that's what i'm doing." Kojūrō said dutifully, not moving the pistol.

"then where is the pistol aimed at Kojūrō, because i'll tell you it's not at Hikari." Masamune growled

"It's aimed a little to the left of you actually." Kojūrō grumbled.

Masamune growled and grabbed a spoon and threw it at Kojūrō. "I said we are not hurting her once again were in this situation because we hurt her and now she resents her death! you shoot her and I will move in the way" Masamune said determinedly.

"He's doing his job, brat. And a good job, at that." Hikari hissed, quietly reloading her pistol with the last of her bullets.

"No he's not, You can kill me Hikari but just know this who was the one who dragged you into this place in the first place, If you don't know I'll tell you, that monster dragged us here so he can get out and kill everyone in our world he just doesn't have enough power, it killed all your friends , and is the one who killed you. if you still wish to help him then your only making him stronger and then it will escape and kill your family, your friends, your friends family. I don't know maybe you want that now but the Hikari I met wanted to get out and warn others of this to stop it" Masamune said closing his eye.

"It wasn't you, brat. It was that piece of shit over there. He had the chance to save me, and he just stood there. Then he goes and loots my corpse and takes my phone. Besides, the monster can't physically exist in your world anyway. At least not without creating a huge rip in time. Your time would meld into mine, our people would meet, and havoc ensues. This monster… he wants order. he wants control." Hikari grumbled, aiming for Kojūrō. Kojūrō flinched at the name calling, but his aim didn't waver.

Masamune turned to look at Hikari. "Everyone is weak in the face of the unknown and death. and that phone has kept me sane. why do you think he's dragging people into this place, i am from 1500's you are from the 1900's and the two ghost girls who are now alive are from the 1800's, pain, anger, resentment, all from different times could rip timepain from people from different area's. To you i have been dead for a hundred years and here I am, living breathing and apparently I am a historical figure you think if I died or if Kojūrō died there wouldn't be a rip in time, history would be rewritten havoc would happen in an instant." Masamune said "Order wouldn't cause havoc they would go and create peace, and love not through pain, and war." Masamune said looking in her eyes.

"Kojūrō's death wouldn't make a difference. Sometimes order has to take a violent approach. Why do you think people fight in order to create it? That chaos? That's order. You just don't see it." Hikari growled, aiming for Kojūrō's heart.

"Without him my mother would have beaten me to death, I trust him with my life, he is my right eye and no one ever will be other than Kojūrō, if he dies so do I. As I know, order isn't chaos. red, blue, red, blue that is order. Red, blue,green, red,blue,red,blue,white,black,green that is chaos" Masamune said stepping in front of Hikari's gun.

"Oh? Killing him kills you, huh? Then step aside. You're blocking my shot." Hikari hissed. "There's an organization to chaos. It may appear chaotic from the ground, but then, once you look from above, you start to see the formations, the organization."

"You talk so much i wonder if you'll actually take the shot." Kojūrō grumbled, putting his gun down and leaving himself open.

"It's cause your brat keeps getting in my way." Hikari hissed.

""It is call chaos because there is no order in it. If i'm in the way then kill me or is it because you pity me in a way?" Masamune asked

"No, i want you to see your precious guardian's face as he bleeds out in front of you." Hikari chuckled.

"If you wanted that then look into my nightmares that keep me up at night" Masamune said sadly.

"You going to take the shot yet? I don't have all day." Kojūrō yelled.

"No, you'll have all eternity. Now shut up." Hikari growled.

"You want to see my face when Kojūrō dies then remember the face I had when you died in front of me. That would be my expression and afterwards i will remain calm. I had my own father die in my arms when I was the one to order the shot that killed him. I watched my mother's blood run down my own sword and the same for my blood brother. I have seen one's I hated death and the one's i've cared for death's in my mind. Death doesn't scare me" Masamune said coldly

"Then this will be perfect for you" Hikari shoved him out of the way and fired, and Kojūrō gasping as the bullet went into his ribs. Masamune froze in shock as he saw Kojūrō gasp. "Kojūrō" Masamune whispered

"Enjoy the afterlife, asshole. you'll love it." Hikari growled, getting up and throwing the key on the floor, shoving Kojūrō forward onto the floor as she left.

Masamune ran over to Kojūrō. "Kojūrō please stay with me, you can't die you said you wouldn't!" Masamune cried.

"I didn't exactly have this in mind when i said that." Kojūrō grimaced, holding his bullet wound.

"Is there anything I can do, please I can't I don't want to go back without you" Masamune said

"We don't have anything for bullet wounds, unless you want to try your luck reaching in there and pulling the bullet out." Kojūrō groaned, his shirt turning a bit red.

"I'll risk luck then. I can't let you die without trying to save you" Masamune said frantically.

"Alright. Just stick your fingers in there and try to get the bullet out." Kojūrō said, his hands moving from his wound to show the slowly growing red shirt.

"Sorry but were gonna need the shirt off so I can work" Masamune apologized

"who said i was shy about my shirt." Kojūrō chuckled, undoing the shirt and showing his chest.

Masamune gulped and quickly tried to get the bullet "Don't die while i'm doing this" Masamune said worried

"No promises, but okay." Kojūrō grunted.

Masamune could feel the bullet and gulped trying to get a grip on it "You still with me here Kojy?" Masamune asked making sure Kojūrō was still alive.

"Barely." Kojūrō groaned in pain.

Masamune finally got a grip on the bullet. "Stay with me Kojy, I got the bullet" Masamune said pulling the bullet out. Kojūrō gasped in pain as the bullet came out. "Good, now you gotta feel around for the shrapnel. this is where you have to be very careful." Kojūrō said, gritting his teeth.

"Okay" Masamune said gulping as he dug his fingers into the wound again Kojūrō could feel himself starting to nod off a bit, as he fought his eyes to keep open through the process.

"Stay with me Kojūrō" Masamune said using his free hand to softly slap Kojūrō's face "it's not nap time" Masamune growled

"you've been wanting to do and say that, haven't you." Kojūrō chuckled, fighting to keep his eyes open, his eyes a bit lidded as he looked.

"A little bit, but that's not the point, stay alive, your my right eye" Masamune smiled and then felt some sharp objects and carefully used his fingernails to pull the pieces out one by one. Kojūrō grunted as the sharp edges tore at the still fresh wound.

"Im sorry but as long as you feel pain your alive right" Masamune apologized for the pain he was putting Kojūrō in.

"this isn't so bad. It's nothing to getting stabbed and sliced, at least. They say near death experience is the perfect bonding moment for people anyway." Kojūrō said cheerfully.

"Really" Masamune chukled as he didn't feel anymore sharp objects "I think that's all"

"Good. Now i've lost a lot of blood, so if you don't mind, i need some bandages, and a needle and thread." Kojūrō nodded approvingly. "Needle and thread is in my coat, but i don't have any bandages."

"Ugh well uh we can use my jacket then as bandages" Masamune said as he grabbed the needle and thread.

"Okay. You never did have much appreciation for fashion anyway." Kojūrō chuckled.

"I don't want you dying on me!" Masamune retorted "okay i got the needle and thread" Masamune said

"Of course all of your fashion sense goes to dressing up River." Kojūrō chuckled. "Okay, now let's work on your sewing skills, You have to sew the skin closed. You'll have to ignore me and my groaning up here." Kojūrō instructed.

"She looks amazing and you know it." Masamune smiled "Okay then" Masamune gulped as he started to sew the wound closed.

"Think happy thoughts." Kojūrō said, seeing Masamune gulp, and he bit his lip as Masamune started to sew.

Masamune focused on sewing it closed tightly trying to ignore anything else.

"Apple pie, chocolate, leeks, hot cocoa- OW! Shit!" Kojūrō hissed and cursed. "Watch the veins or you'll put me in the afterlife, kid!"

"Sorry" Masamune apologized "Im not exactly a doctor you know"

"Yeah, sorry." Kojūrō mumbled, his eyes slipping closed.

Masamune panicked a little seeing Kojūrō close his eyes "Kojūrō stay with me" Masamune said worried

"not going anywhere, kid. Just give me a moment to rest my eyes…" Kojūrō mumbled, his eyes closed.

"Fine but im keeping you talking" Masamune said

"What do you want to talk about." Kojūrō mumbled.

"I don't know just as long as I can hear you talking I know your okay" Masamune said

"What are your plans with those girls. Do we raise them?" Kojūrō mumbled.

"Well yes, as long as they want to stay with us" Masamune said concentrating hard on one stitch.

"I had plans to let them work for us in Europe, or America. They'd be really useful, knowing more english than you do." Kojūrō chuckled.

"Yeah, well they said they lived in …. London? I do believe" Masamune said

"You wouldn't remember London, do you? You were running around looking at everything. Begging me to buy you every sweet in every bakery, and i'd have to drag you off." Kojūrō chuckled. "Plus it helps that they know how to defend themselves. Kyra is quite the marksman. I can make use of that."

"Yeah, that's why I know they'll be alright with the rest of the group" Masamune smiled and sighed " Almost done few more stitches" Masamune reported.

"Hm… Kyra and Natsu Date. Sounds a bit strange." Kojūrō wondered aloud.

Masamune chuckled "it's alright I mean I call Motochika and Ieyasu my brothers yet there last names aren't Date." Masamune chuckled

"But i imagine these girls don't know their family name, so they'll basically take on yours." Kojūrō pointed out.

"Yeah i guess, hope that doesn't change to much in history" Masamune chuckled

"Technically they're adoptive, so we don't exactly have to mention them" Kojūrō chuckled.

"i guess, but there still family" Masamune said finishing the last stitch "There we go now to get it bandaged up" Masamune said proudly at his handy work. Kojūrō sat up to look at it.

"it's pretty messy." Kojūrō nitpicked, smirking.

"Hey it's the best I can do!" Masamune huffed as he tore his jacket to make some kind of bandage

Kojūrō winced at the tearing of the jacket. "Poor jacket, being torn up. And it's wearer has no respect for style." Kojūrō chuckled, already looking a bit better.

"It's for a better cause" Masamune grumbled

"The better cause of soaking up my blood." Kojūrō rolled his eyes.

"Making sure you stay alive" Masamune said as he sighed

"I'm sure the jacket feels honored." Kojūrō chuckled.

"Yeah im sure" Masamune chuckled and looked back at Kojūrō "Okay let's bandage this up and then get the hell out of here" Masamune said.

"Do your worst, kid." Kojūrō grinned, sitting up.

"This is one thing im good at." Masamune rolled his eye as he started to wrap the jacket pieces around Kojūrō covering the wound and wrapping them tightly

"Nice and tight. Good." Kojūrō said, standing up.

"Yep, now you're all fixed up" Masamune smiled standing up and looked at his jacket and sighed "Let's get out of here" Masamune said

"Lead the way." Kojūrō said, grinning, stopping to pick up his gun. "5 bullets left." Kojūrō said, counting the bullets.

Masamune shuttered as the sound of Kojūrō picking up the gun as he picked up the key. "Well since we seem to be allowed to be outside let's got to the castle gates." Masamune said as he walked to go pick up his swords. Kojūrō spun the barrel, making sure to fill all of the bullet spaces, and put the gun in his belt, limping towards the door as outside had suddenly turned to night.

"looks like we'll be walking in the dark. Goodie." Kojoru said, noticing the change in time.

Masamune sighed as he picked up his sword and attaching them back to his belt.

"Hope you're not still afraid of the dark, kid." Kojūrō said cheerfully as he opened the door.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 - Back on track

"It's not the dark i fear it's not being able to see where i'm going" Masamune grumbled as he walked over to Kojūrō.

"You still afraid of having a monster under your bed?" Kojūrō chuckled. "Or the faceless ghost, searching for children to replace his?"

Masamune shivered "Just shut up and let's get out of here Kojy" Masamune said walking past Kojūrō.

"Aww. Masa's afraid of the dark." Kojūrō chuckled.

Masamune growled "You'll have plenty of time to embarrass me when we're home" Masamune grumbled

"And i will. Right after i punish you for the amount of times you've scared me on this trip." Kojūrō chuckled.

"You've scared me many times as well, you know" Masamune complained

"Yeah, but i'm the adult. So I can do what i want." Kojūrō joked. "Besides, what kind of parent would allow their child to nearly die several times."

"An your my right hand man, im the lord i tell you do" Masamune huffed "One who believe's in their child to survive"

"Technically i don't have to listen to you yet, since you're a child." Kojūrō chuckled.

"Im still the lord" Masamune grumbled

"And if we allowed you to act on your lordly powers, you'd demand all the sugar in the land and all the sweets you could eat. That's why you're not a lord yet." Kojūrō chuckled.

Masamune crossed his arms "I don't understand why i can't"

"You're not old enough to understand. Besides, you don't want to sit through boring long clan meetings, do you?" Kojūrō chuckled.

Masamune shuttered "no, i already have to sit through you talking about something" Masamune sighed

"You don't like my angelic voice?" Kojūrō grinned, faking shock.

"Sorry but after a while of no change in tone it's boring" Masamune chuckled

"Sanada never has an issue with it. He says my voice is nice to listen to." Kojūrō said, smiling.

"Well that's Yuki not me, I get bored when nothing changes." Masamune sighed "That's why i like training it's fun and active i have to try to predict what they are going to do, not sit and try and keep focus which never works" Masamune complained

"Well then, Masa, please recall the founding of our clan." Kojūrō said, using his 'teaching voice'.

"People fought, lots of talk, boom there Date clan established" Masamune said

"We need more details than that, Masa. after all, with that description, you make us sound like some ordinary clan." Kojūrō chuckled, never breaking his 'teaching' voice.

Masamune sighed "Uh someone rose up and fought others joined them they fought and won a land but they were just rebels, so they talked and picked a lord and then Boom the great and powerful Date clan was made, yha" Masamune said

"Very well, we'll start simple. Who did we 'rebel' from?" Kojūrō chuckled.

Masamune was quite "You know theres the gate im just gonna go unlock it" Masamune said as he took off running.

"You don't even know your ancestor's name. Oh, Masamune, what would your ancestors think if they could hear you now." Kojūrō said dramatically. "How will you even run the clan if you don't even know who you have to thank for having a clan in the first place! And you need to know who exactly you're winning glory for!"

"Maybe you should be more entertaining and i might pay attention more!" Masamune shouted.

Kojūrō laughed "If i was more entertaining, you'd be more focused on me, and much less focused on the lesson. Besides, i intend to bore you so much that the lesson becomes interesting as opposed to me."

"Well it's not working my mind wanders and when you're talking i'm like hm.. i wonder what Yuki's doing, or how river is not the names and things" Masamune laughed

"Well, in that case, what can you tell me about Takeda history?" Kojūrō said, his voice cheerful.

"Ask Yuki he'd know" Masamune said as he reached the gate.

"I'm not asking Yuki, i'm asking you." Kojūrō laughed. "Now, explain to me the details of the battle of 1468 between Takeda and Date. This one's an important one. It's where our rivalry with Takeda comes from, and they're still butthurt over it."

"Uh we fought people died, we defeated them with their own tricks" Masamune said obviously showing he hadn't paid the slightest attention.

"Close. But Takeda's butthurt over one detail in particular about the battle. Can you tell me what it is?" Kojūrō said, smirking.

"That they lost" Masamune chuckled nervously

"No." Kojūrō chuckled. "Fine, we'll move onto a different topic. Where does the name Date come from?"

"Uh the person's last name" Masamune smiled nerviously.

"No, the name didn't exist then. It was taken from the land. Really, Masamune. You don't even have respect for your ancestor's victories?" Kojūrō said dramatically.

"Sorry" Masamune said as there ws an unlocking sound

"And by the way, we didn't rebel. We helped someone win against a sibling, and they allowed us land in gratitude." Kojūrō chuckled. "The Date name comes from the Date District of the land we'd been granted. And the founder was Isa Tomomune, who came to the land to help the lord there."

"Okay okay, so we won a fight and got land from it, founder Tomomune and name comes from the land we got" Masamune said pushing on the gate "little help here"

"good, you're finally remembering. Now let's move onto a little later after our founding." Kojūrō chuckled, starting to push on the gate as well. "During the Nanboku-cho Wars in the 1330s, the Date supported the Imperial Southern Court of Emperor Go-Daigo through Kitabatake Akiie, who had been appointed by the Emperor _Chinjufu Shōgun_ or Commander in Chief of the Defense of the North. That ring a bell? You never know. We get teased a lot for the circumstances of our founding, after all. You might need to verbally defend us from another lord." Kojūrō went on, pushing on the gate.

"Ugh less history lesson more of getting out of here, Kojūrō" Masamune complained

"But i haven't even gotten to the history of all the people we've pissed off so far." Kojūrō chuckled. "And i had a whole history test planned out for when we get back. I've been planning out all the questions in my head."

"Well you can bore me to death later" Masamune laughed "I knew we had heavy defence but god this gate is hard to open from the inside" Masamune said seeing how slowly the door was opening with both of them pushing on it.

"Usually we'd have the pulley opening it. except from the looks of it, it's been broken. Speaking of which, shall i go over the history of our defenses?" Kojūrō said with a smirk.'

Masamune groaned "I said later Kojūrō" Masamune grumbled.

"The first line of defense we had was back during our founding. We had little more than wood walls, and a few traps." Kojūrō said with a smirk. "A few of these traps are still laying around, unsprung."

"Really now, and now we have these danm heavy gates" Masamune said with a huff

"Well, we had to keep the appearance that we were serious about defending ourselves." Kojūrō chuckled.

"Like we aren't" Masamune said sarcastically

"We may be now, but we're one of the ones who have had to prove ourselves." Kojūrō said with a smile.

"I guess" Masamune shrugged. Kojūrō gave a heavy shove, throwing the gate open to show the path down to the village.

"So down to the village then" Masamune sighed.

"It's like we're back home. Except everything's abandoned." Kojūrō chuckled. "To think under any other circumstance you'd be dragging me down there to every shop you could find."

"makes me wonder if there anything still edible here" Masamune laughed

"Might be. After all, the monster would probably want everything as real as possible to fool us." Kojūrō said.

"Yeah but we have to find the exit out of this version and get back to the others" Masamune smiled

"but not before you look in every shop in the village, am i right?" Kojūrō asked, looking at him.

Masamune turned to look at him "Huh?"

"I know you. You'll totally look in every place in the village you can for food before leaving." Kojūrō chuckled.

"No i wont" Masamune said looking back at one of the shop windows.

"I'm waiting for you to say 'Kojūrō, can i have that?' over a hundred times." Kojūrō chuckled, looking at some of the shop windows himself. "Hm… that's a nice set of gardening tools." Kojūrō said, looking in one shop.

"See you'r worse than me right - oh what's that" Masamune said looking at some kind of toy.

"You were saying?" Kojūrō said, chuckling "Interesting. The food is all fresh. And you could use some new toys- wait. No." Kojūrō scolded himself as he looked in a toy shop.

"You said it no taking it back. when we get back your getting me some new toys" Masamune smiled

"You can have up to 2 new toys." Kojūrō said. "besides, i'll just act like i forgot, and avoid it- oh, that blade looks very nice…"

"I won't forget" Masamune grumbled

"What were we talking about?" Kojūrō said, a bit distracted.

"You getting me two new toys when we get back home, which we should be doing danmi it" Masamune said shaking his head and walking back down the village road.

"Did i say getting you new toys? I meant getting myself new toys." Kojūrō said, smirking.

"You said me so no backing out" Masamune said pulling on Kojūrō's jacket

"Nah. I think i'll just buy them then keep them. You can wait until christmas, can't you?" Kojūrō teased.

Masamune glared at Kojūrō "I get what i want when i want. Right now i want to get out of here" Masamune growled

"That kind of attitude is what bratty lords use. You're not a bratty lord, are you?" Kojūrō chuckled.

"I don't know am i or am i just annoyed. let's go Kojy" Masamune said

" i can feel the exit coming from that toy shop up ahead. How ironic." Kojūrō mumbled.

"Of course remember they wanted you to die not me, they would wanted me to get out so in a toy shop makes since" Masamune pointed out

"They certainly went out of their way to get rid of me." Kojūrō grumbled, opening the toy shop. He got a stressed expression as they stepped in, as he instinctively prepared himself for 'Kojūrō can i have this' 'Kojūrō what does this do', 'Kojūrō please let me have this'. "You know i never understood why you still collect toys. You'll be getting rid of them in a few years, anyway, so why do you need them? Why not ask for something like books or something?" Kojūrō remarked.

"Because I don't always have friend over my brothers have to leave most of the times, Yuki doesn't get to stay all that long and you're always busy when i'm bored so it's better to have something i can mess with when others are busy" Masamune said.

"I'm not always busy. If you ask, i'll gladly play with you." Kojūrō protested. "Besides, If you're bored, we can do something like plan a camping trip or something. Just the two of us together. And if you want, you can help me rule the country. Paperwork, treaties, public relations, patrol reports, laws and such. Sounds like fun right?" Kojūrō chuckled.

"Not really," Masamune sighed.

"It's not so bad. We can talk and stuff." Kojūrō said, smiling as he ruffled Masamune's hair. Kojūrō looked on the counter to see a glowing blue stuffed tiger.

"Only one person goes back?" Kojūrō sighed, walking up to the stuffed tiger.

Masamune sighed and looked at kouro "only one" Masamune whispered

"You go." Kojūrō mumbled. "Yuki needs you. I can survive here."

"No! i can't leave you behind" Masamune retorted

"Yes. You can. I'm telling you you can." Kojūrō said calmly, pulling out the gun.

"Your my right eye, my guardian I don't want to leave you alone when you're in danger" Masamune said sadly "I don't want to lose you"

"Unless you have some other idea, you're going to have to lose me. Listen Masamune, sometimes you have to let people go." Kojūrō said, slipping into the same speech he'd given about Masamune's father.

"No I've lost too many people close to me i refuse to lose you" Masamune growled

"Do you have some idea of how to get us both back then." Kojūrō retorted.

Masamune thought and grabbed the tiger and held it out to Kojūrō. "They want me to leave then you go now i'll be there i'm sure" Masamune smiled

"How do you know. I'm not leaving you here." Kojūrō growled.

"Kojūrō please they didn't kill me they only threatened me when you were there. i was alone and wandering around before i came to you. If they wanted me dead they would have killed me" Masamune said "Please, Kojūrō go"

"And how do you know that this isn't just what they want. They want one of us gone so they can finish off the other." Kojūrō said, tossing the tiger to the ground.

"If they did then they would know that you would refuse and make me go!" Masamune shouted

"I have a better chance of surving here than you do! And if Hikari is still out to kill me, i'm not going without a fight." Kojūrō raised his voice, not quite shouting.

"Kojūrō you did fight and no your not your wounded im not. I'm fine i know basic first aid and how to fight. go i order you to" Masamune said picking up the tiger.

"She injured me, what do you think she's going to do to you!" Kojūrō hissed. "If she drags you off, you'll have no chance at all!"

"You need to believe in me more Kojūrō. I may be a child but i am a lord and i understand i don't know everything but in this place I have stayed sane and i kept my composure when you were breaking down, I got two ghost girls to be alive again, I can do this plus I need to do this it wasn't your fault it was mine I should have thought that a monster would be in there and gone in and waited while you stood guard. So please Kojūrō go if you got hurt again when i could have done something to keep you safe then i might lose my will to continue. Everything we face so far has put me in situations alone and i'm still here unscathed, while you're hurt." Masamune said holding the tiger out.

"That's the point! You shouldn't have to risk yourself! You shouldn't even be here! You're supposed to be safe in the real world! And it was my fault, because I was right in front of her, i had the chance to save her, just by drawing my sword! But i didn't! I stood there and let her get blown to bits over my fear of hurting her. And what makes you think i'll have any will left to fight either! You die, and i might as well just go straight to the monster and let him finish me off." Kojūrō said, tearing up slightly. Masamune looked at Kojūrō determined "Kojūrō I promise i'll make it out, so you better be there when i get there, got it" Masamune said softly

"And then i have to explain to everyone when we get back that their lord is dead and everything will fall apart. But fine. You want to go risk your life. Then neither of us are going." Kojūrō grumbled, wiping his eyes.

"Kojūrō you do the same to me you push me away and say you'll risk your life. I let you because I know you're strong and can do it, but right now it's not physical strength it's mental. You were shocked and shaking, and i stood there still me, you have to admit when it comes to mental strength the one that has lost everything is the strongest. I wont lose you, i swear i'll protect you from here on out, all you have to do is protect my back. If you won't go then fine but nether of us are dying got it" Masamune growled. Kojūrō narrowed his eyes and pulled Masamune's hand so they were both touching the stuffed tiger. Masamune smiled "You always think best in tight situations" Masamune chuckled

"You did all that on purpose didn't you." Kojūrō grumbled. "You put me under a lot of stress there, kid."

Masamune smiled happily "I like to mess with you, it's fun and helps me relax" Masamune said happily

"So glad you get enjoyment from aging me from stress." Kojūrō muttered, breathing to relax himself. "I could swear gray hair is already popping up and i'm not even past 30 yet."

Masamune laughed "You know how you asked if I was a brat. Yes, yes i am but only because it's the only way i can relax in stressful situations" Masamune said with a warm smile

"I swear i am never having kids. Ever." Kojūrō grumbled, running fingers through his hair to show some of the roots had already started turning grayish silver. "When we get back you are so getting a belt whipping. Bare bottom, for giving me a mini heart attack." Kojūrō said, looking completely serious.

"Worth it" Masamune laughed

"Oh it will be. It will be." Kojūrō said darkly, looking at Masamune.

Masamune sighed "lets just go, idiot" Masamune said with a smile as he rolled his eye

"What have i told you about respect for your elders." Kojūrō said smiling slightly as he sat down.

"I do respect you, but i like being a terror" Masamune chuckled

"Good children listen to their elders. And your elder tells you to be good and don't cause trouble" Kojūrō smiled, his eyes already slipping closed.

"I already told you im a brat" Masamune laughed as he smiled warmly and yawned

"Nappy time for Masamune." Kojūrō chuckled.

Masamune stuck out his tongue " Same for you Kojy" Masamune said sitting down by Kojūrō.

"Ah, but adults don't take naps." Kojūrō laughed. "But babies do." Kojūrō smirked, looking at Masamune.

"I'm not a baby, and everyone need's naps once and a while" Masamune said as he snuggled up to Kojūrō.

"Oh? You're not a baby? You're just as fussy as one. And i always have to clean up after you, and i still have to wash you in the tub." Kojūrō chuckled.

"Just be quiet and go to sleep Kojūrō" Masamune grumbled as he closed his eye.

"Sounds like baby Masamune's embarrassed. My job here is done." Kojūrō smiled as his eyes closed.

Masamune smiled and fell into the sleep that had tugged at him. Kojūrō pulled Masamune close, his arm protectively around Masamune and his other on his sword. Masamune breathed softly as he had fallen asleep. Kojūrō smiled and rocked Masamune a bit, a bit of nostalgia tugging at him as he slowly fell asleep. ' _He's so cute like this. Too bad he's such a pain most of the time. He had a point though, i do tend to push him away at times. I need to stop doing that. I can put work aside for a while, i guess.'_ Kojūrō thought as he struggled to stay awake, but eventually fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- Yukimura and Sasuke (good end)

There was a soft grumbled moan "What happened" Yukimura said softly as he started to wake up. Yukimura blinked awake to see he was in his room at home, but everything was wrecked, like it had been left to rot, yet everything was mostly intact.

"What happened here?" Yukimura said looking around the room "I thought I was at Masamune - dono's house" There was no reply, only the sound of hard rain outside, as well as the creaking of the house. Yukimura looked around once again before finally standing up "I wonder where everyone else is?" Yukimura thought out loud as he looked around for anything that could indicate where he was. His spears were in the room with him, though high up on a shelf where he couldn't reach at his frowned and looked to see if there was anything that could help him get the spears. Next to his study desk, his chair was overturned, and missing a leg, but could stand, if he was careful, as well as the option of trying to climb his dresser and reach for it. Yukimura tried to decide if it was worth it or not. "I know if Masamune-dono was here he would but should i try it?" Yukimura sighed

' _I guess i can try climbing the dresser… It can't be that hard can it? Just like Sasuke showed me.'_ Yukimura sighed and started pulling himself on the dresser, swaying a bit as he saw the height. ' _Just don't look down, okay Yuki? Just keep going and don't stop!'_ Sasuke's voice said in his head. Yukimura breathed and carefully crawled over to the shelf. Standing carefully, he had to sit on his tippy toes to reach them, knocking the spears to the floor as he wavered a bit, waving his arms to keep from falling. Below him was the space between his desk, and a spot where the chair leg had been sharpened and set up to be a spike. Yukimura gulped as he saw the spike, and stepped back on the dresser, climbing down using the drawers. "Close one there" Yukimura said relieved as he picked up his spears. "Where am i, and why did someone set up a spike for me to fall on?" Yukimura asked, looking at the spike nervously. "I don't understand what's going on? I was at Masamune-dono's and we did the charm. Wait do I still have the charm!" Yukimura said worried as he patted his pockets. Feeling something in his pocket, he pulled out the bracelet, looking mostly the same except the beads were all blue, as opposed to the plain wood beads from earlier. "Did the charm do this? Oh, i hope everyone's alright." Yukimura worried, already feeling regret from dragging everyone into a place like this. Yukimura sighed

"Let's just focus on getting out of the room." He told himself. Yukimura placed the spears on his back and walked over to the door. The stairwell to his room was mostly intact, though half of the landing was gone and the walls were chipping paint and splintering. Yukimura sighed at the sight of the ruined house and walked up the stairs. At the end of the stairs, the hallway was empty, aside from even more ruined furniture and a couple of dusty fabrics that looked suspiciously like pieces of bandages or clothing. Yukimura had a feeling of fear as he looked out in the hall "What happened?" Yukimura whispered hoping for an answer. There was no reply, however, only the wind outside picking up and making a howling sound against the windows and rattling them a bit. ' _I feel like i'm in one of Kojūrō's ghost stories, it's so creepy even if it's my house'_ Yukimura thought and shuddered. More than a bit creeped out, Yukimura headed down the hall leading towards Sasuke's quarters. As he walked through, the hall started to look a lot different. The decorations were instead those of the hall leading towards the stables and training ring in the normal house. ' _that's strange I should be going towards Sasuke's not the training ring and stables what's going on?'_ Yukimura thought seeing the decorations. ' _I wish someone else were here. Anyone. Masamune-dono would be fun to have, he always has such a peaceful and happy feeling, Sasuke I wish he was here with me right now, or maybe Master Katakura he always has a level head. Anyone would do as long as I wasn't alone'_ Yukimura thought as he looked around with no signs of anyone else is was very creepy and his feeling of dread and loneliness only increased. ' _I wonder how Masamune-dono and everyone else are doing. Motochika and Motonari are probably arguing somewhere right now. Are they even in the house with me? Is anyone?'_ Yukimura thought scared that he was completely alone. As he was thinking, he nearly walked straight into a collapsed floor. "Whoa when did that happen! that was even closer than that spike" Yukimura said feeling his heart beating fast, as he held a hand up to his heart. Looking into the collapsed floor and only seeing black, Yukimura gulped and backed up from the edge. As he stepped back, he could see a small metallic shine from inside the hole. "What's that?" Yukimura said stepping back to the hole. "Well, i've got no way of going over the hole. And i can't get down there. Guess this isn't the way." Yukimura pouted and turned around, heading in the other direction. "Hmmm. So whats this way if that way only leads to a dead end?" Yukimura said curiously. He headed back down the hallway, with this hallway having the decorations of leading to Shingen's quarters and the barracks. Yukimura picked up his pace. "I wonder if Lord shingen is here!" Yukimura said happily, running towards Shingen's quarters. He stopped in front of the door, giving three loud knocks letting Shingen know it was him. He sat there growing increasingly worried as there wasn't the familiar voice yelling 'come in'. His worry increasing, he gave another few knocks. When there was still no answer Yukimura gulped and slightly opened the door "uh Lord shingen, im sorry for the intrusion sir but-" Yukimura cut off when he saw one skeleton skull sticking out from under the bed covers. He gasped before giving out a loud scream. Yukimura ran over to the bed horrified "Lord Shingen!" Yukimura cried out dropping down by the bedside. ' _N-no! This can't be… Who… would do this?! Why?!'_ Yukimura started to sob loudly, the sound bouncing off the walls and out into the hall. Yukimura was so ridden with sadness that he didn't notice the slight footsteps entered the room. "Are you okay mister?" Said a masculine voice. Yukimura gasped in fear and looked quickly behind him, searching for the speaker. There was a little boy staring back at him in wonder.

"W-who are you?!" Yuki asked, a bit desperately.

"I'm Yukia who are you?" The boy asked

"S-sanda G-genjiro Yukimura…" Yukimura said, wiping his eyes.

"Yukimura?" Yukia said like he had heard that name before.

"Y-yes. D-do i know you? Or do you know me?" Yukimura asked, looking at the boy.

"I think i have heard your name before from that scare blue ghost" Yukia said with a shudder.

"G-ghost?!" Yukimura squeaked.

"Yha there are two blue ones around here there are tons of the red ones" Yukia said with a shrug. "Wait you must be new to this if you reacted like that"

"Y-yes. I just woke up. D-do you know why the house is like this?" Yukimura asked.

"Oh, I've been here a while. You probably think that this is your house i'm guessing but this is some kind of weird version of your's" Yukia said

"Why am i here? Or why is anyone here?" Yukimura asked. "And why are you dressed so strangely?"

"You did some kind of charm thing with your friends right? Me dressed strangely this is the best we can afford in my family, you are dressed strangely what are you? some kind of Japanese warrior?" Yukia scoffed

"Y-yeah. Or at least a warrior in training. Where are you from? You sound kind of strange." Yukimura said, standing up.

Yukia gave a disgusted face "Well how you're dressed you don't know" Yukia said more to himself "I sound strange you sound extremely weird. Im from America, land of the free" Yukia said proudly

"I'm from Japan… or at least the broken state of it. I think Masamune's mentioned America once or twice. It's this big new continent right across the ocean from us, or at least in our time."

"Yep right across california there's japan. But wait Masamune ugh that creepy ghost" Yukia shuddered.

"Masamune's a ghost?!" Yukimura squeaked, looking like he was going to cry again.

"Whoa did I say something wrong?" Yukia said seeing the state of Yukimura.

"M-Masamune's a close friend of mine. H-he can't be dead!" Yukimura trembled, sniffling as he was going to cry.

"Yo don't cry. Your a warrior and a man you're not supposed to cry. Well I don't really think he's that alive, he's so gruesome looking it's creepy" Yukia shook his head.

"R-right. Sorry." Yukimura nodded, wiping his eyes, and trying to keep from crying more. "Did you come with others? Or are you alone too?"

"I came with others but i'm now that last in my group" Yukia said with a sigh

"Oh. I'm sorry. They died bravely, i hope. But if you don't mind… i'm alone, and you're the first living person i've come across…" Yukimura said, looking at the floor.

"I don't know on some of them, memory is a little foggy on that but that's from being in this damn forsaken place. Yha first rule in this place don't split up so I guess i'm stuck with you jap" Yukia sighed "I guess i can try to get along with a jap, i mean from your clothes you're not from my time period but what was the year when you left?"

"Uh… 1576, i think." Yukimura said, pausing to remember.

"Whoa way back there huh. shezz i guess I can't blame you for anything then" Yukia said shocked.

"Well.. if i have done anything affecting the world in your time, i apologize." Yukimura said, looking apologetic. "What time are you from?"

"Ah don't worry your times way back there for me, the year I left was 20….. 01 i think or maybe 2000" Yukia shrugged

"Oh wow. There's a huge time difference in us then." Yukimura chuckled, a bit shocked.

"Yeah, huge time gap, I think I can get over my bad blood just because you have no idea of the future" Yukia laughed

"Well, i apologize on behalf of my people then, ahead of time i guess." Yukimura chuckled.

"still not gonna bring him back but thanks i guess" Yukia said

"Well, if it helps, I can fight, really well. And i'm trained to heal people too." Yukimura said, smiling friendly.

"Really, guess you're pretty good to have in a team then. Im better at long range but i can also fight short distance. That healing thing is nice we just have to get some bandages and stuff for you to use if we need to" Yukia said "I also need to find some more ammo so we can look for both" Yukia said with a smile.

"We can look in the barracks. There's usually 'ammo' in there. And hopefully the infirmary is still accessible." Yukimura said, perking up.

"Okay then hopefully there's the right ammo in there, don't know I haven't checked since that earthquake" Yukia said pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Hopefully. The barracks and the training yard are usually right next to each other, hopefully that's still true." Yukimura said, having his own map of the normal house in his head.

"Hate to break it to ya but even if this is your house it might not be the same layout." Yukia said looking at the paper.

"Oh? Well that certainly ruins things." Yukimura said, looking disappointed. "Sasuke and the others are probably wandering the house just as lost as i am." Yukimura said, looking worried.

"Guess this has turned into some kind of search and rescue then. So uh Sanada right, who were you crying about before I came in?" Yukia said folding the paper back up.

"Y-yeah. Sorry, it's a bit impolite to call someone by their first name in my language, since that's getting really friendly, but i guess i can let it slide. And i was crying since i thought My Lord Takeda Shingen was dead, and that was him in the bed there." Yukimura explained, blushing a bit.

"Oh sorry, We go by our first name in America if it's more comfortable for you then you can call me scott since that's my last name" Yukia apologized "Ah, I doubt it there's been tons of people get trapped in here and die, I don't plan on dying till I beat the shit out of that danmed monster" Yukia growled

"Oh, it's fine. Usually in my language, first name is usually reserved for family, close friends, and… loved ones. I can call you Yukia, if it will sound less strange." Yukimura explained. "I'll help you fight this monster, since he gave me such a fright. And set up all sorts of traps to kill me." Yukimura said determinedly.

"Ah, yha in my language the last name is for work things. Cool you might not be that hard to get along with then Sanada" Yukia smiled

"What is your language? Strangely i can understand you perfectly." Yukimura asked, realizing the lack of a language barrier.

"I speak american english, Oh yeah you haven't been here long enough to meet lots of people but strangely in here you can understand the person you're talking to just like they were talking in your language it's kinda cool" Yukia explained

"I guess i speak Kia Japanese then." Yukimura said with a smile. "I guess i can't really say i'm from Japan exactly, since the state it's in is kind of… split up."

"Never heard of Kia japanese. Ah kinda like the civil war thing that happened in america, im guessing one side going against another?" Yukia asked

"I'm from the Kia province of Japan, or at least the Takeda clan territory. The land's split up between all the different lords, but yeah, everyone's fighting nearly constantly. I guess you could call it civil war. Though there's nothing civil about it." Yukimura nodded.

"Ah im from the state of Texas in the United States of America. Ah that's gotta suck no time to kick back and relax." Yukia said

"It's all rather exciting actually. I always look forward to battle training. I've only participated partially in one real battle, and that was a siege on the castle. Otherwise, i'm restricted to training. It's kind of fun running around attacking and defending. So i'm guessing your 'United States of America' is split up into territories too? And you're from the 'Texas' territory?" Yukimura asked.

"Sounds kinda fun i guess. I perfer to fight on my gaming console man I miss fighting against and with my friends " Yukia shrugged "we used to have territories now we have states which i guess are like smaller sized territories Texas being the second largest one!" Yukia laughed

"Kia's pretty big, but Ohsu's one of the largest. That's where my friend Masamune's from. So yours is an alliance of territories then. Sadly we can never seem to reach any sort of agreement or alliance. Everyone always wants to work for themselves, or keep their land. And some just enjoy fighting each other. As fun as battle is, i can't imagine actually wanting to stay in a constant state of war." Yukimura said kind of sadly. "Gaming console? What's that?" Yukimura asked, looking interested. "I love to practice fighting with Masamune and the others. Motochika's usually a really hard hitting opponent, but that's why you have to be quick. Sasuke's a real cheater though. He'll distract you then come around and stab you in the back." Yukimura pouted.

"well it took us a while but the north and south finally got put back together."Yukia said looking kinda bored at the subject "Oh right you don't know about the advanced technology we have now a days. A gaming console is kinda hard to explain to someone who doesn't really know much about electricity" Yukia said scratching his head embarrassed "Me and my friend's test out characters skills out when we fight sometimes we actually wrestle but eh not as fun as killing aliens and blowing stuff up on the gaming console" Yukia smiled

"Sounds a lot better than having to fight other people. I've never actually killed anyone, but i've left a couple of serious injuries. I took a guy's arm off once. Sasuke decapitated a guy once. it was really messy, but kinda cool." Yukimura said, chuckling a bit. "Masamune's swords make lightning when he unsheathes them, and can use a lot of lightning attacks. I'm better at using fire attacks myself." Yukimura said.

"You guys sound like some kind of my fighting characters in my games" Yukia laughed "worst injury i've caused is a broken arm never cut off something yet"

"It gets kinda messy sometimes, with all the blood, but it's kind of thrilling. I've always wanted to make a guy flip though. I'd hit the guy from the front and back, and he'd flip around." Yukimura said, grinning a bit.

"Yeah but that's the fun of it! Sounds awesome, i'll try that next time and see if it works in games" Yukia smiled

"Probably doesn't but maybe if we run into anything that attacks, i can try it here." Yukimura said happily. "Sasuke's shurikens can do some damage too. Though he's usually the one making the bloodiest kills."

"Never know! Knowing this place we'll have many times to try out stuff. Cool that's normally my friend josh he always has the bloodiest kills. I get lots of head shots" Yukia said with a sigh

"Sasuke's always working on his ninja skills. He always did complain about the shortage of battles for him to show off to Kasuga. He's got a huge crush on her, but he won't say it." Yukimura giggled.

"No way your friends with a ninja!" Yukia said surprised

"He's one of our best ninjas. He already runs the whole ninja operation, even though he's only like 14. He's super funny, and a little cocky. He's earned it though." Yukimura giggled.

"Wow, that's awesome dude." Yukia said excitedly

"And Masamune's the lord of Ohsu, and the leader of the Date clan and it's army, and he's only 10. He's one of the best samurai i've seen though. He can take on a group of soldiers and ninja without breaking a sweat." Yukimura chuckled.

"No way that creepy ghost is ten and a leader of a whole provence and army" Yukia said in amazement. "Group of soldiers and ninja's that's badass"

"Yeah. Hard to believe, knowing how immature he can be at times. Hard to believe he gets to be a lord before me though. Not that i want Takeda Shingen to die. I don't exactly want the job of lord and general of Kia just yet." Yukimura chuckled.

"cool well I guess we should go talk to him. he normally hangs out around the kitchen but sometimes he comes to this room and another one. He scared the living hell out of me I swear i had a heart attack when I saw him the first time" Yukia said with a nervous look.

"Sasuke once tried to scare me by dressing up and painting himself to be a ghost. It was pretty convincing too, right up until i grabbed my spears and hit him, and found out it was him when blood started coming out. If the ghost can top that, i'll be scared." Yukimura said fondly.

"I bet you friends ghost can, he looks really gruesome like missing limbs, you can see some of his guts and just horrible shape it's kind disgusting" Yukia said with a shudder

"Sasuke faked missing his head and his arm, and made smoke to appear like he was glowing." Yukimura said, smirking. "he also painted himself red all over like he was covered in blood. Plus the bodies after the castle siege were really messy to clean up. A lot of missing heads, legs, arms, and lots of guts everywhere. Plus Shingen smashed a guy's skull saving me."

"Really, yha well this time it's not fake it's real and the missing heart is creepy same with the lung cause you can still see the blood that stained his clothes and the other insides and it's just creepy especially since I don't even think those killed him i think it was the busted in skull that did him in" Yukia said looking pale "You guys sure are tough bastards huh" Yukia said with a deep breath.

"I guess when you see enough dead bodies, you just kinda get used to it." Yukimura shrugged.

"That's metal bro" Yukia said surprised

"T-thanks." Yukimura chuckled, looking a bit confused. "Anyway, if he's missing limbs I can handle that. I remember having to collect arms and legs to send to the opposing clan, since their men were kind of ripped up. To word it how Sasuke put it: Might as well clean up the lawn. Dead bodies kind of take away from the scenery." Yukimura smiled.

"Yeah he's missing his left arm and right ear and eye" Yukia said still in shock at Yukimura.

"Oh, his right eye? That's been missing for a while. He got sick, and they had to cut out his eye to keep the sickness from spreading. he's been one eyed ever since. I think he was like 7 or 8 when that happened." Yukimura said. "his mother tried to poison him too, since she saw him as weak. He survived several of those attempts. He… uh… killed her, and his brother. Don't know the circumstances of why he did it, I assume he just got fed up with her, favoring his little brother and all, and he won't talk about it. Not to mention his dad ordered him to kill him when his dad got captured."

"Damn, you guys are really tough. Wow harsh, damn he sounds like he shouldn't have died. Wow that had to take some damn strong mental abilities" Yukia said amazed at how tough Yukimura and his friend were.

"I don't know how he stays so cheerful and cocky after it all. I assume he's hiding it, or it's just boiling up in him till it explodes one day and he goes crazy from the pain." Yukimura agreed.

"Around here he stays quiet and almost expressionless. when he comes to the two rooms over here he asks if you were here yet, so i guess he's expecting you" Yukia said

"Sounds like the pain ate him up then. Let's go see him then. Maybe if he sees me then you might see him at his normal self. He's a lot of fun to be around, i promise." Yukimura said, walking over to the door.

"Ah poor dude, hopefully I mean it is kinda hard to be happy in this place" Yukia said walking over to the door "I guess we should go to the kitchin first then but be careful the first time I stumbled across it was because i was chased in there but it seems the others won't go in his area" Yukia said. Yukimura grinned and pulled out his spears, taking a fighting stance as he twirled his spears a bit.

Yukia took out duel pistols and re adjusted a sling on his back which held a shotgun. Yukimura went out into the hall, holding his spears out at either side of the hall, before deciding it was safe and started heading for the direction of the barracks.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 - The angered spirit

"the map said that the kitchen is close to the barracks so we can get some more ammo and stuff and then go see him" Yukia said following Yukimura.

"Don't forget the infirmary." Yukimura reminded with a smile.

"Right that's on the other side but the easiest part there is blocked I feel sorry for the one's on the other side of that rip in the whole house" Yukia said with a sigh.

"Maybe we can team up with someone on that side, and we work together, they'll search the infirmary for us, and we'll each split the supplies when we meet up again." Yukimura said, his strategic mind already at work. "For now, we can go to the barracks and kitchen."

"Yeah i mean the layout always switches when there's an earthquake, sadly it doesn't get rid of that huge hole" Yukia grumbled

"Then we'll have a constant meeting place to meet with the other group when they search the infirmary and get clues on that side." Yukimura said happily. "If we are alone, we can find a long way around. Surely there's got to be a place where the gap isn't as wide, and we can cross." Yukimura said hopefully.

"The gap dosen't have a single flaw in it it's the same all the way across it sadly I tried looking for a way across when I first got here and Kendle was on the other side I haven't seen her in a long while so I figure she got killed." Yukia said sadly

"If we had rope we could swing across. or at least make a rope bridge between the two sides." Yukimura said, frowning.

"I have been here a while i've seen all the rooms switch around as of what i could tell no rope" Yukia sighed

"What if we stayed in one of the rooms during the earthquake, and if the rooms change sides, we can cross that way." Yukimura said.

"Might work but you shouldn't stay in one place unless you with the blue ghost's. Or else the red one's come and attack you" Yukia explained

"Then that just means we have to move while we talk. Here we are! The barracks. Normally full of sweaty bloodied men, and weapons." Yukimura giggled.

"And is now musky, and might have something useful" Yukia laughed

"I say that's a step up actually." Yukimura laughed, as he opened the door to see the familiar bunk, empty bunk beds and lockers. "Well at least something looks like home." Yukimura said, looking around.

Yukia twirled the pistols and put them back in there holder's "Man that will never get old" Yukia said as he walked over to the lockers "Sorry guys but were gonna have to bust into your lockers" Yukia said. Yukimura gave a short bow to the room and quickly said something, for once the words in Japanese, and sounding apologetic as he said them before standing and searching the lockers.

Yukia shrugged "man this one's locked good thing i never left home without my main weapon!" Yukia said happily.

"Sasuke won't even let me leave the house without my spears, not that i would anyway." Yukimura said happily. "Any lock can be broken, or so i've been told in my training. I don't think they meant it in a literal sense, but-" Yukimura raised his foot and with a yell kicked the lock off the locker, the lock busting as it fell off.

"Awesome dad would never let me go with guns but my trusty old metal bat does the trick." Yukia said pointing at the bag he had been carrying.

"Sasuke usually stalks me to make sure i don't get into trouble. As nice as the thought is, he really shouldn't worry so much. Anyway, i'm kind of sad i left my katanas at home. But then again, i wasn't expecting all this." Yukimura said, looking fond as he mentioned the katanas.

"As dad always says be ready for the unexpected. these words have kept me safe for the most part especially that one time, man the look on there faces when I pulled out my bat and said head's up" Yukia laughed

"Shingen constantly says be as unexpected as your enemy. It's kept me alive, for the most part. I remember this one time during the castle siege when Sasuke was cornered, and said 'you all shouldn't be here'. They looked so scared when i started to charge up for one of my fire attacks, and they ran like their assses were on fire. Which they later were." Yukimura laughed.

Yukia laughed "Nice" Yukia said with a thumbs up. Yukimura looked startled at the gesture, and the smile dropped off his face. " What did i say?" He asked, pouting. Yukia looked confused "Uh I gave a thumbs up, shit does that mean something else in your culture?" Yukia looked embarrassed

"uh… it means fuck you." Yukimura explained, a small smile returning.

"Oh im sorry it mean good job in my culture it's the middle that mean fuck you in mine" Yukia said embarrassed.

"Oh i see. The middle finger doesn't mean anything to us, unless you're showing off a wedding ring." Yukimura chuckled, thumbs upping as well.

Yukia smiled and thumbs upped again "It's kinda hard to communicate with the different cultures you know" Yukia chuckled

"I think we could learn from each other actually. It's customary for us to bow and apologize to the dead, for example. It's supposed to keep ghosts from appearing when you show them respect. Don't know if it works on other culture's ghosts though." Yukimura said with a smile.

"well in america the family gathers friends and other family members and mourn for the persons passing in what we call a funeral, it helps us move on yha know" Yukia explained

"For us we bow and apologize to any grave. It keeps the spirit of the person feeling respected, and having no reason to pop up and haunt any of us. Also we have to hide our thumbs when we pass graveyards to protect our parents, and anyone close to you, if you have any." Yukimura explained.

"Ah, sometimes families go back and visit the graves and bring little gifts and such for them. But for the vet's there is a whole big parade through the graveyard and they hold a funeral and you can have it open casket or not and it just helps show our respect for fighting for our country and such and we even have a big grave for thoses who can't be identified" Yukia explained

"Oh, our graves are a bunch of names written on a tablet inside a pavilion, and you set up little charms and chimes to lead the spirit away, and the charms wish them luck on their journey, and if you believe in that sort of stuff, the type of charm will decide what you will be reincarnated into. We put reincarnation charms for people, for obvious reasons. if you're really important, like a lord, you can either have your name written or you're buried, if your body can be found. For soldiers, we usually add their names to the list of names on a large stone, and send letters and whatever personal belongings we can find to the families, or we set those personal belongings with their name in the pavilion, so that they will have something to remind them of the good times in the land of the living." Yukimura said, a bit sadly.

"Ah, we have dog tags and the military send letters personally to the families and when they are buried we let the family have the flag that was at the funeral, I find it sad for thoses never found and are missing in action because you never know what happened to them" Yukia said sadly.

"In our clan, we like to believe that battle is the glorious way to die, since you died knowing you were part of a larger and greater goal, and that your sacrifice may have saved hundreds more. A lot of times we can't find bodies, either from explosions or other stuff. But you usually find the body if you follow the blood trail." Yukimura said "We inform the family of the way they died, and we reassure them that their sacrifice was for the greater glory of the whole clan. Usually the clan leader himself, or herself on some occasions, go themselves to talk to the families." Yukimura said, looking sad as he remembered several visits to families.

"The president can't come and say how sorry he or she is but someone normally of really high rank goes and tells the families and stay to comfort the family before moving on to the next family" Yukia said looking really sad "It's really hard to know that someone in your family died but at least they died fighting for the country and honored it to there last breath"

"Surely your leader could put time aside to comfort the families of his troops, knowing those troops died so that the rest of the country could advance, but maybe that's coming from someone who's used to constant war and a divided country, along with a relatively small but well trained army." Yukimura said, looking surprised that the leader was too busy to visit the families. "we can't exactly say that our soldiers honored the whole country, being in our state, but they honored the clan that raised them and took care of them." Yukimura said.

"They have to take care of all 50 states and govern it all it's kinda hard for the president to do anything outside of the white house. Especially since were still kinda getting over some battles and i can't say were at peace but we keep it off our own country and our army is huge so it would be hard for anyone to go and deliver the news" Yukia sighed

"We've got 11 major political and military powers taking care of 11 different lands, along with a bunch of lesser lords taking care of everything in between those 11 powers. i guess it helps when you don't have such a large country, that you can take time out of the day to take care of the little things. Plus a couple of those powers diverted their attention to Korea, or some are looking at China, or in some cases even looking for allies in the west, so there's an uneasy peace with their absence." Yukimura said helpfully. "I've never really been to the west myself. I've been to a place called Russia, and a bit in China and England, but that's as far as i got"

"Ah well america isn't as big and amazing as it is now to you guys, in fact america is a superpower now after winning these two big battles, in fact america was called the sleeping giant for one as we tried to stay out of the fight till, pearl harbor was attacked" Yukia said looking away from Yukimura

"Pearl harbor? You sound like that's something big, especially involving me or my people." Yukimura said, looking curious.

"The japanese were the one's who attacked pearl harbor and killed many americans." Yukia said looking a little angry

"Oh. You said 'The japanese'... like we were actually unified." Yukimura said, looking a bit surprised to hear his people referred to as one.

"Well i guess it dose eventully seeing as now you guys are really advanced from being cut off for quite a long time" Yukia shrugged and took a deep breath.

"In my time, unification is barely even spoken of. Everyone wants to be seperate. By this point, being unified is only a dream. But from the sounds of things, it sounds like my people stopped fighting each other, and started attacking the world instead." Yukimura said sadly.

"Yha but i guess it was kinda the allies fault America, england, russia, china, france all kinda took the title and left japan, and italy out in the first world war, so I guess it was just you guys getting back at us by joining the axis germany in the second world war and attacking us. I just wish he hadn't been there when it happened" Yukia said sadly

"I think i can see why my people would be angry. Honor and acknowledgement are pretty huge to us, after all. But that usually only applies to lords and warriors." Yukimura nodded in understanding. "He? Who is he?" Yukimura asked curiously.

"One of my family members was killed at pearl harbor and I still have a bit of anger at the japanese for killing him" Yukia said angrily.

"I see. I can't really consider myself the member of a unified nation, but i apologize for the disrespect and dishonor he was shown by my people. Any warrior knows only to hurt someone who has a chance to match you in battle. Clearly my people forgot that. So on my own warrior honor, i am ashamed, knowing that my descendants would act so dishonorably." Yukimura bowed and said his japanese words of respect, and paused for a moment " What was his name?"

"Mike Snaders, a.k.a mikey" Yukia said sadly

Yukimura started to say the words again, and Yukia heard the name mentioned, with a japanese pronunciation, as Yukimura bowed his head in shame.

"You know, hearing someone say it from the opposing side , even if you didn't take part, it makes me feel better" Yukia said.

"I always do this, even for opposing clan soldiers. i believe if anyone should attack the other, it should be someone of equal skill and weaponry. If it makes me look like a softie, fine." Yukimura said with a smile. "Besides, i should apologize for my descendants behavior, knowing they would do such things while carrying my name, and soiling it in the process."

"I wish that countries now a day's had enough decency to apologize then there might not be as many wars, equal weaponry huh" Yukia chuckled a little "Sadly not a lot of countries are equally matched, especially with this atomic bomb shit now a days" Yukia sighed.

"If my opponent approaches me with a katana, i will approach him or her with the same. From there it will be a battle of strength and skill." Yukimura explained. "Ever since the guns showed up in our battlefields, everything's turned much less honorable, and more about how many you can kill. I guess you can say our introduction to guns is along the same lines as the problems with your atomic bombs." Yukimura nodded in understanding.

"Now a days it's how scary you are and how many allies you have. Not skill and honor as it used to be. I wish that was exactly it but in my time a gun is normal, it can run out of ammo and you have a chance to attack it. we then have cannons still kinda there really hard to find but some still have them, tanks in which america has plenty of and air warfare and navel and the atomic bomb which can wipe out an entire city with only one drop" Yukia sighed

"Us generals tend to have a battlefield rule. If your opponent starts pulling out the rockets and fireworks, it's time to retreat. Anyone who sticks around for them must be pretty damn heartless. " Yukimura winced at the mention of rockets and fireworks. "With us it's about how much territory you hold, who you're allied with, and your arsenal of weapons, along with the skill of the lord themselves. No lord sends his or her army out without going themselves, after all." Yukimura nodded. "At least with swords, your opponent can at least say they had the chance to struggle and test their skill and training before they were defeated, and that they at least put a dent in the enemy's armor for the next guy to take advantage of. This atomic bomb sounds like a power no one should have. It would be most abused in my time, anyway." Yukimura looked disapproving of this 'atomic bomb'.

"It's a power than america shouldn't have as we get angered too easily, in which i disapprove of as much as I hated the japanese for killing mikey i didn't want what we did to them to happen" Yukia looked disappointed in himself.

"Sasuke once told me 'even the good guys can turn into monsters'. i didn't understand back then, as it seemed contradictory. i think i understand now." Yukimura said sadly.

"He is very right, you guys only attacked because we showed disrespect to you, we nearly killed everyone just from getting angry at being attacked for a good reason" Yukia sighed "Many things were destroyed and historical things as well" Yukia shook his head in disappointment

"If i may ask, what was destroyed that was historical, and what cities?" Yukimura asked. "In case i might now the lords of those lands in my time."

"uh hiroshima and …. Nagasaki, there were lot's of things destroyed I can't rembr I know there was one castle destroyed or maybe more but one that my teacher had gone off about because of ties to that lord or land or something" Yukia said thinking hard

"Hiroshima? Motonari would not be pleased to hear that. Can't say i recognize Nagasaki though." Yukimura said, imagining Motonari's outrage to hearing his city had been destroyed by such a thing.

Yukia looked like he remembered "Oh right uh Ao … ba castle i think was destroyed." Yukia said

Yukimura looked shocked then sad. "That was Masamune's home. Was any of it rebuilt, or helped rebuilt?

"i don't know if it was there was no help from america, in which i apologize for us being so cruel" Yukia said sadly

"I see. Usually after a battle, us lords send support and workers to rebuild anything we destroyed in our battle. It's a bit of an honor thing, and a way of saying 'no hard feelings. it was a show of power and skill, and you were an even match to me'." Yukimura explained.

"were too ashamed of what we did to help" Yukia said

"I see. I imagine my people, in that state, would have rejected the help anyway. It kind of disturbs me how far my people veered from warrior honor and valor, to what they became." Yukimura said, looking uncomfortable. "I will make sure when i get back to my time that my people don't forget this. No doubt my message will be twisted in some way, but i want to do what i can in my time, to prevent what happened in yours. Hopefully they'll listen to me better when i'm lord, as opposed to now." Yukimura said with a determined look.

"Thanks, I wish most warriors were like you" Yukia smiled warmly

"Some are. Masamune is, for one. Kenshin sometimes is too, and Shingen and Sasuke taught me to be this way. Keiji too, though he takes it a bit too far. Motochika definitely is. Ieyasu for sure is too. Kojūrō too." Yukimura said with a smile, listing all the people he knew that were like him.

"I just wish it hadn't followed you guys, i wish it had imprinted itself into everyone else" Yukia sighed

"Maybe that's why we're here now. To find out that there's more that we can use our power to spread a far more lasting message. Besides, with this, maybe we have the chance to change your past, and our future. But first, unification!" Yukimura said, clapping cheerfully. "And for that, we all have to get out alive."

Yukia nodded "of course, you guys have important things to do" Yukia said with a smile.

There was a slight chill in the room.

"Oh god that can't be good" Yukia spoke up. Yukimura stood up, pulling out his spears and glowing red slightly.

Yukia looked at him in surprise but then there was the sound of hands clapping "Oh what a touching scene" Laughed a voice.

"I-i am Sanada Genjiro Yukimura, Tiger cub of Kia, and this boy is under my protection. I order you to show yourself!" Yukimura yelled boldly.

"Oh you make me shiver in my shoes little tiger" laughed the voice

"You won't be shivering for long. You'll be burning soon enough." Yukimura growled darkly, as his spears started to burn with fire.

"oh really you intend on hurting me?" the voice said

"Nothing's invincible" Yukimura smirked darkly.

"Sanada be careful these kinds of spirits use tricks!" Yukia said his guns already in his hands. Yukimura stood next to Yukia, keeping him close in case the spirit tried something.

"Oh why oh why would I hurt Yuki?" said the voice "I only want the one fly that I haven't been able to catch yet"

"Did i stutter? I said this boy is under my protection. He's mine, not yours." Yukimura hissed, holding out his spears in opposite directions to prepare for an attack from any side.

"Oh poor little tiger, if you play with fire only expect to get burned" There was a whistling.

"How can the fire burn itself?" Yukimura twisted the words, growling.

The voice chuckled as a spirit stepped out in the doorway to reveal a boy in similar clothes to Yukia

"Klaudius you have to snap out of this I have told you im sorry can't you just drop it" Yukia said pleadingly

"Tell me what happened between you two, and i will decide for myself." Yukimura growled.

"That fool let me die" Klaudius said

"I didn't know that the monster was there!" Yukia said

"The court needs a bit more proof than that, Klaudius." Yukimura said.

"It doesn't matter if you didn't know he was there you thought we were safe you betrayed me by saying you would be right back you never came Yukia you never came and I died that damn monster froze me when you said you would be right back with the key!" Klaudius growled his red aura flared up

"Klaudius i tried i looked and looked but when i finally found it i ran to you and opened the door and you were dead, im sorry" Yukia said

"How can I be sure you didn't know exactly where it was and didn't tell me and laughed while i froze to death, it was your fault for everyone's death you had promised we'd make it out and look your selfishness your the last one, now your useing this boy against me!" Klaudius growled.

"while it does sound like there should have been more precautions taken, and more heed of the 'no splitting up rule', it is a bit of an overstatement to say he was responsible for everyone's death, and you have no proof that he knew about the key or his reaction to your death either." Yukimura said, looking at each with a scolding look.

"Im sorry Klaudius I swear when i had looked in the room there was nothing wrong with it no monster no spirit" Yukia said sadly

"Well there was you didn't look hard enough, just like for clare she was killed from that stupid gap you knew she was clumsy why did you let her so close to the gap, and tommy he died from that damned monster as well choked to death you could have done something but no you stood there like an idiot I fought and was thrown to the side" Klaudius shouted

"Klaudius i didn't know that she was that close, I was scared stiff when tommy died and i couldn't find the key till it was too late im sorry" Yukia said hanging his head.

"Klaudius, why didn't you stop claire from dying then. and it sounds like you all were together long enough to know about the 'no splitting up' rule. And Yukia, why didn't you take Klaudius with you on the search for the key?" Yukimura said, looking at both and standing between the two.

"I was with tommy when he was with claire we had split up and we didn't know the no splitting up rule and she died." Klaudius growled

"He was locked in the room i couldn't get him out without a key to the room" Yukia said

"This was right after tommy died that i died, he didn't care i know it if he had he would have cried for them like i had" Klaudius growled

"I said i was sorry i tried i really did!" Yukia whined

"Perhaps Claire was pushed over the edge. How do we know the monster didn't push her into the pit. And it sounds, Klaudius, like you had the chance to save Tommy as well. Do you not share the blame for his death? and Claire could have been a lesson to you all about the 'no splitting up' rule." Yukimura reasoned.

"I tried to fight the monster while Yukia did nothing just stood there with a clean shot at the monster." Klaudius growled

"I see. You realize panic in situations can make people freeze. He's not an experience warrior, he's not trained in combat. You expect him to act like a professional warrior when he's not?" Yukimura said sternly.

"do not think you can reason my anger away tiger, i want him dead" Klaudius said glaring at Yukimura.

"You want him dead? Or the monster does? For all we know you're the monster's pawn right now. And you don't look like the type who enjoys being a pawn to higher power to me." Yukimura growled.

"That's the thing we both want him dead so i agreed to help him with his dirty work but we act on our own" klaudius chuckled

"And i imagine he promised you some reward, and you believed him. What was it? Bring you back to life? Allow you to leave? Grow up kid. Grudges are ridiculous, and are essentially long drawn out headaches. I would know, i've lived with people with grudges. You want to spend your whole life killing for no purpose? What is that to you? You kill for the monster yet you gain nothing out of the deal. how fair is that." Yukimura rolled his eyes.

"Sanada i wouldn't try to argue with him he's always been way too unpredictable" Yukia said worried

"My reward is to be able to kill him, and to live out the rest of my power killing. That's what i did in video games, i never liked my life that much anyway, all to boring, i only had my friends and now they're gone and it's all because of him. I get to live out a video game of fun killing and i get to get the kill i want i don't care if im alive or dead kid" Klaudius laughed

"The monster was the one who killed you. Why not kill him instead. if Yukia gets killed in the process, then you'll have both." Yukimura reasoned.

"I kinda like the monster we get along quite well" Klaudius smirked

"so you like the monster who killed you, yet you hate the person who also got you killed." Yukimura scoffed. "Quite contradictory, no?"

"Sanada right? look kiddo i'll give you some time to run to your precious friend and leave him here" Klaudius laughed

"And then you're going to stab me when i walk out the door, right?" Yukimura rolled his eyes. "I might be from a simpler time than you guys, but that doesn't mean i'm any less intelligent."

"didn't i say i wouldn't hurt Yuki? and i do believe that good for nothing Masamune is waiting for his little buddy to appear why don't you go scamper off?" klaudius said putting his hands behind his head.

"Yukia. Do you want to die? Do you still want to live, knowing that your friends are stuck here and dead? Are you prepared to live with yourself with that." Yukimura asked seriously.

Yukia looked at Yukimura "I don't know to be honest I don't know if i want to leave or if i want to stay" Yukia said sadly

"You have to make a choice. You said you've been here a while. You have to know if you escape, that you can live with yourself knowing your friend's death. No doubt their families will question you. can you answer them honestly. You need to be responsible for your actions, Yukia." Yukimura said.

Yukia looked at klaudius and then back to Yukimura and then sighed

"I don't think i could handle it" Yukia said solemnly

"Then that concludes it he dies" Klaudius said with an insane smile

"You've made your choice then." Yukimura said, starting to lower his spears.

"I don't think i could handle it if you and your friends died Sanada" Yukia smiled firing a shot at Klaudius. Yukimura nodded at the decision, and got into a fighting stance.

Klaudius hissed as being shot at "You sure are one pesky little fly" Klaudius growled

"Says the one who's four foot nothing." Yukimura smirked, his spears lighting up as he charged at Klaudius, stabbing him through the chest with his spears, burning Claudius from the inside.

Klaudius gasped but then smirked "oh so close but wrong one" Klaudius smiled

"Sanada" Yukia said

Yukimura turned his head slightly, lifting his Klaudius off the ground and impaling him more with the spears.

Yukia was at sword point to Klaudius "You always were weak to swords Yukia"

"From what i hear, you all don't have swords in your time. And stepping in right about now would be nice Masamune." Yukimura muttered the last part, tossing his Klaudius off his spears and walking over briskly, glowing red as he charged another flame attack.

Klaudius laughed and spun around Yukia swifty "In the army they don't but we never said that we didn't have swords to play with" Klaudius said

"Yukia. Is there anything you want to say to Klaudius?" Yukimura asked

"other than he's being childish not really" Yukia's said

"Well then, you can forgive me for this." Yukimura said, raising his spear for a throw. Yukia nodded "I won't resent you you helped me" Yukia smiled as he backed up into a wall klaudius hissing.

"Klaudius!" Yukimura yelled, grabbing Klaudius' attention. Klaudius looked around Yukia and Yukimura threw his spear straight into Klaudius' head. Klaudius froze but growled and sliced before disappearing defeated

"Sanada" Yukia said softly as blood now poured out from his throat. Yukimura walked over, kneeling and pulling Yukia's had into his lap as he tried to close the throat wound.

"Don't worry about me ….. sanada ….. remember you need to … survive" Yukia said softly smiling Yukimura bowed his head, speaking his words, this time in english as he apologized for Yukia's death and he wished Yukia a good reincarnation and how his ancestors would be proud.

"Thanks for everything. Sanada" Yukia said raspy as he could feel death creeping to him.

"Your ancestor, mikey. he would be so proud of you. Perhaps he learned to accept his death, and is happy that his descendant managed to forgive as well. Yukia, you were a truly honorable man right then, and a true warrior that anyone would be happy to have. You did not falter in the face of death. I praise you, as a warrior, and as a prized Takeda warrior, at that." Yukimura said, starting to cry himself.

"don't cry, smile …. it helps" Yukia said as he slowly stopped breathing.

"Safe journey to you, Yukia. May you find peace." Yukimura said, giving a low bow as he gave a tearful smile. Yukia laid there lifeless a warm smile on his face. ' _I'm alone again. Yet I do not have regrets here… i am… proud, of Yukia. I avenged him, and killed his killer.'_ Yukimura sniffled, but kept a smile even as he was crying. Yukimura pulled one of the sheets off one of the beds, placing it gently over Yukia's body, hiding Yukia's body from the weathering effects the house would have on his to stop himself, Yukimura let out a sob, and cried, harder than he'd ever before. There were heavy footsteps that were walking down the hall with a metallic clank with each step. Yukimura stayed put, not wanting to be separate from Yukia as he took one of his spears and started cutting out a little reincarnation charm out of the spare paper in his pocket. the metallic clank and heavy footsteps got closer but it was still relatively quiet.

"If you're going to kill me, spirit, give me a minute. I want to do this at least." Yukimura growled, annoyed as he finished cutting out the charm and put it on Yukia's body.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 - Reunited friends

"I wouldn't kill yeah, idiot, not here at least." said a familiar voice.

"Hey slowpoke." Yukimura mumbled, arranging the charm properly. "I heard you've been a real mood drainer. All i gotta say is… what the hell man?" Yukimura said, whining a bit.

"Oi i heard fighting and came to check it out, sorry if fighting doesn't stir this spirit that much anymore. Well ya know kinda not alive not to mention Kojūrō's separate from me so i can't mess with him so are you yha idiot had to go and get killed off before me" Ghost Masamune scoffed

"It's no excuse to be depressing. God, you're making me depressed just by listening to you. You could lighten up a little you know." Yukimura scolded.

"Sorry i don't feel much anymore, i uh kinda don't have my heart here anymore" Masamune said rolling his eye

"It's called faking happiness. Your living self does it all the time." Yukimura rolled his eyes, but started smiling a bit.

"Yha ik it's easier when you're not on your own" Masamune said with a small smile "But it's good to see you again, long time no see ya know" Masamune chuckled

"Good to see you too. It's kind of lonely over here, i'll agree." Yukimura chuckled, standing up "And what did the monster do to my house! It was so happy looking, now it's like it's had all the life sucked out of it. You might as well call this monster a vampire." Yukimura whined looking at the faded and cracking walls.

"It's kinda what the monster dose, yeah" Masamune laughed at the comment "Mine's the exact same way in this world only i don't have a huge crack separating me from anyone." Masamune added

"You two don't just sit at the gap and talk or whatever? You're not exactly sounding like you were actually trying to contact Kojūrō post death." Yukimura said, shrugging.

"Yha well me and Kojūrō were last to die, plus as soon as I got mention of you guys arriving i was looking for someone" Masamune grumbled

"Well, here we are again. Any gossip from the afterlife that you want to share?" Yukimura asked, smiling.

Masamune sighed and sat down on one of the beds "I'll tell you this you're not alone in the living world Sasuke is on the other side of the gap with Kojūrō" Masamune said

"Oh? Is he alright?" Yukimura asked, looking serious.

"Yeah he's fine, just sleeping as of now." Masamune nodded

"Looking at the welcome i got he'd better not sleep too long." Yukimura said worriedly.

"Actually as long as you sleep you can't be detected by spirits"

"Doesn't mean the other crazies in here won't try to kill you." Yukimura pointed out.

"True, but you're pretty much safe for the most part. But im guessing you want to know what became of everyone else and me?" Masamune asked

"Would be nice to hear your story." Yukimura said, sitting on the bunk.

"My story compared to the living one's story is different" Masamune said

"What's the difference between the two. Aside from the obvious." Yukimura asked, indicating Masamune's current state.

"For one im older, and plus when i woke up i was with Kojūrō in the living room. not in my room alone. I did stuff differently than i have now" Masamune said looking at Yukimura

"I'm going to guess you and Kojūrō had a couple of fights, things got messy, people got mad and yelled, and everyone walked off and got killed." Yukimura said.

"Kinda the whole me and Kojūrō getting into a fight is correct. you, ieyasu, Chika got separated from me, Kojūrō, mitsunari and mori." Masamune sighed

"I have a hard time picturing you and Kojūrō fighting over anything." Yukimura said with a raised eyebrow.

"arguing over why i took the charm and things that should be easier to understand now. But eventually we ran into a ghost girl who killed mori." Masamune said looking a little down

"So lets get events sorted out here. Me, Ieyasu and Motochika got separated, Motonari got killed by a ghost girl, and you and Kojūrō had fights." Yukimura said, closing his eyes.

"yeah then there was an earthquake and mitsunari got separated from us as well so it was then just me and Kojūrō" Masamune sighed sadly

"And i'm sure you two were a lovely pair after everything you've been through together." Yukimura said sarcastically.

"I wish, me and Kojūrō just bickered more till we got here and were separated I heard Kojūrō's screams and ran to them only to be cut off by the gap." Masamune looked saddened.

"And i'm guessing Kojūrō's been avoiding you ever since." Yukimura said.

"Yeah pretty much. I was the last to die i know because the danm monster told me in detail what had happened to you, Ieyasu, Chika and mitsunari before he smashed my head into a wall" Masamune said closing his eye and hanging his head.

"And what did happen to us?" Yukimura asked curiously.

"Ieyasu had his tongue ripped out to drown in his own blood, Motochika had his other eye removed so he was blinded. You had your arm removed, it cut off your hair, and" Masamune moved his hand to where his heart should have been "Had you heart removed as well" Masamune sighed "Mitsunari basically starved to death and afterwards had his stomach removed"

Yukimura was silent, his hand over his chest like he was imagining his heart being ripped out.

"You know, you said you all were older. You'd think being older would make a difference in survival chances." Yukimura chuckled.

"Yeah i know right, but apparently not age doesn't matter here as long as you can die" Masamune shrugged "Im surprised you didn't ask what happened to Sasuke" Masamune raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a bit hesitant to ask, but what did happen to him?" Yukimura asked.

"well in one version where me and Kojūrō were alone we found him dead, his brain ripped out as the same for his spine" Masamune replied

"You know, i notice the monster mostly took body parts. Wonder what the significance is there." Yukimura mumbled.

"Don't know but whatever it is i will find out" Masamune growled

"The monster ever tell you what happened to Kojūrō?" Yukimura asked.

"Of course not he had to make sure i was left wondering what had happened to him" Masamune sighed

"Sounds like you have a couple of arguments you want to take back." Yukimura said, looking sad. "Tell me what you're regretting saying. Maybe it will make you feel better."

"I regret saying many things to him, many of those words i said were out of anger" Masamune said placing his head in his remaining head. "but the one i regret the most was, I don't need you protecting me I can handle being on my own just go away. if only I hadn't said that we wouldn't have splitted up and i wouldn't be so alone on this side" Masamune said with regretment in his voice, his blue aura really low, almost non exstanting.

Yukimura frowned "Ouch. Sounds like the monster did it's job then, if it truly wanted to break you all emotionally."

"Yeah, I just wish I knew how Kojūrō felt" Masamune sighed still keeping his head in his head.

"I think he's either really mad, or really sorry." Yukimura said, moving over to sit with Masamune.

"It just hurts, I couldn't save everyone I failed myself and everyone else" Masamune whimpered

"Well, you haven't talked to anyone else, so you don't know that." Yukimura said optimistically.

"Everyone was killed me being the last one to die. I couldn't protect you guys, and i'm so sorry" Masamune sniffled obviously trying to hold back tears.

"We didn't ask you to protect us. If anything, we got ourselves killed" Yukimura said caringly

"I had promised myself to get back to you, Ieyasu and Chika, and make sure you three were okay but I didn't make it in time" Masamune said softly and shakely.

"like i said, we got ourselves killed by splitting off. You had nothing to do with it. You didn't fail us, we failed ourselves. Don't take the blame for our faults." Yukimura said.

"If I hadn't taken that charm. Then my Yuki, my brothers, my right eye would all be fine and alive." Masamune sighed shakily

"You're right. This is all that charm's, and that monster's fault. Not yours. I shouldn't have dragged everyone into doing it, i shouldn't have even mentioned it. But i did, and now i just have to deal with what i've done and try to survive the consequences" Yukimura agreed, pulling out the charm.

Masamune looked over at Yukimura "You still have it. That's good" Masamune smiled weakly.

"I don't know if 'good' is the word to describe it. it's brought nothing but trouble and death so far." Yukimura said, nodding to Yukia's corpse.

"I know it dosen't seem like it but look" Masamune said holding his hand out. Yukimura looked at him and put the charm in Masamune's hand, looking curious. Masamune move it to where he was holding one of the beads that was now blue tinted. "one bead for you" He moved it to hold another one of the beads "One for me, one for Kojūrō, one for Sasuke, one for mori, one for Motochika, one for mitsunari, and one for Ieyasu" Masamune said moving the charm to hold each bead

"So… it tracks who is alive?" Yukimura asked, looking slightly relieved.

"Yes and so far, there all blue which means everyone's alive, if one of you die it loses it's blue tent, and if one resents there death than it gains a red tint showing they have become one of the red spirits." Masamune said smiling at the charm.

"And if i lose the charm…" Yukimura looked scared at the possibilities "Everyone dies."

"No but this is what keeps everyone together, we had lost ours at the first version of this house. and we got split up and argued and bickered. Just keep it close to you Yuki" Masamune said handing it back to Yukimura

"I see. You know, i can't help but think the charm did technically do what it said. We're all together forever, because now we're all in hell together." Yukimura chuckled.

"Yeah it did" Masamune agreed laughing "But thanks for letting me see that I hadn't been able to hear of my own self in your group apparently me and Kojūrō went somewhere different and probably never." Masamune said looking a little relived.

"Sasuke always did say it was funny how situations of potential death seems to draw people together the strongest. Maybe that applies to my group." Yukimura said with a smile.

"Yeah maybe" Masamune smiled warmly

"So how did you guys progress the first time?" Yukimura asked "I'm kind of unclear on what i'm supposed to be doing here."

"We had to solve that Versions puzzle, but for you guys it's easier since you have us. Though sad to say it's not all that easy right now." Masamune sighed "For you, we just have to get back my missing parts and i'll give you the key, but same goes for Kojūrō only he'll help make a crossing across the gap so you don't have to rely on earthquakes moving things" Masamune explained

"So you finally get to see Kojūrō again. You excited?" Yukimura asked, smiling.

"I just hope he doesn't still hate me" Masamune sighed

"You still have your charm?" Yukimura asked. "Is anyone red?"

"Yeah i still have it, and no" Masamune said.

"Then you've got nothing to worry about." Yukimura smiled. "Now, what do you say we go looking for some body parts, mr. 'put ya guns on'?" Yukimura said, mimicking Masamune.

"You've always stolen my lines, but i guess that can make my heart ablaze" Masamune laughed

"I like stealing your lines. It's better than what i can come up with." Yukimura said with a smile. "Besides, wasn't it you who said 'be enthusiastic!'?" Yukimura said teasingly.

"Glad to know, and yeah" Masamune said ruffling Yukimura's hair.

"The monster wants you to be depressing. Don't give it what it wants." Yukimura said with a smile.

"Now i have you here, The tiger cub of Kai, the only one who can set this dragon's spirit un ironically ablaze" Masamune said with a smile.

"Careful, that sounds suspiciously romantic." Yukimura laughed.

"Shezz I don't like you like that, keep your sick dreams to yourself" Masamune teased

"Oh i wouldn't say they're sick dreams. They usually involve you pleading and begging." Yukimura teased.

"Oh really, didn't know you liked it like that" Masamune laughed.

"I've got a bit of a masochist streak, if it wasn't obvious. also i kind of enjoy being in charge." Yukimura grinned.

"Sorry kiddo but it's gonna take a lot more to get this dragon to bend to your will" Masamune chuckled.

"Oh i know one thing that will make you bend to my will." Yukimura grinned as he pulled out a cookie. "The other thing will require a bit of consent and a lot of work"

Masamune stared at the cookie "Now that's cheating Yuki" Masamune said. "Ha still can't bend me all the way im a tough one to crack"

"Not cheating. 'using your resources."Yukimura corrected smugly. "Oh, i know you take it in the crack." Yukimura laughed.

Masamune rolled his eye "Like you wouldn't like it" Masamune said standing up. "Now come on you little pervert let's look for my body part's. My arm would be nice to have again"

"Blame Sasuke for my perverted ways. I swear he leaves that stuff around on purpose, just to influence me and annoy Shingen. And we all know why you really want your arm back. Glad to know you're right handed when it comes to that." Yukimura laughed.

"Oi how would you know and plus I want my arm back because of this whole, i need to help you fight off the monster if it shows it's damned head around again" Masamune grumbled

"I'm left handed when it comes to that myself." Yukimura grinned pervertedly.

"Something I didn't need to know" Masamune sighed. Yukimura laughed, and patted him on the back.

"Save it for Sasuke if you have a problem with it. He … introduced me to people's kinks." Yukimura chuckled.

"Just keep it away from myself here, i'm still innocent as of now" Masamune sighed worriedly

"Oh don't act like you haven't done it once or twice. I didn't hear you deny the right handed comment though." Yukimura laughed.

Masamune faded in embarrassment "I have but not my ten year old self, shut it" Masamune said embarrassed

"Oh he'll get around to it. Besides, don't act like you don't like it." Yukimura laughed.

"Im sorry it's an embarrassing topic for me" Masamune grumbled

"How's it embarrassing for you? Knowing Kojūrō, im surprised you managed to sneak that kind of stuff into the castle." Yukimura grinned.

"What can I say i know the in's and out of my house and the soldiers switch out and Kojūrō's normal routine it's not hard for me to sneak something in anymore" Masamune shrugged

"I guess Kojūrō still cleans your room then. He must've been shocked when you stopped sneaking sweets and started sneaking in whatever kinky stuff you're into." Yukimura laughed a bit at picturing Kojūrō's expression.

"I think that's why he stopped after a while" Masamune laughed

"You must've gotten a whole speech about it. More surprising he let you keep it." Yukimura smirked. "I can only imagine what dirty stuff you're into, ya perv."

"Yeah one of the most interesting speeches ever" Masamune chuckled "I guess he understands being very perverted himself, you never know" Masamune smiled

"Kojūrō? A pervert? No way." Yukimura's jaw dropped a bit, but still grinned.

"Hell yeah, god I don't know how he keeps it hidden" Masamune said calmly

"So that explains why your 10 year old self complained of a 'ghost'. all that creaking and moaning coming from down the hall. If only your 10 year old self knew." Yukimura giggled.

"If my 10 year old self knew he would be scarred for life" Masamune sighed

"Like he wouldn't be scarred for life knowing what his future self's been up to." Yukimura laughed. "so who's the lucky girl or guy, 'lord' Masamune?"

Masamune faded in embarrassment again "Why do you ask just cause i have done it dosen't mean i have found 'the one'" Masamune said.

"I've got a suspicion, knowing your 10 year old self. Plus i gotta know who was lucky enough to spend time with 'the one eyed dragon'." Yukimura laughed.

"Oh really is someone jealous that i spend time with someone other than you?" Masamune laughed

"I was actually suspecting myself on that list." Yukimura grinned.

Masamune faded again "w-w-wh-y would you suspect such a thing like that" Masamune said embarrassed

"The others on that list were Ieyasu & Motochika, possibly together. Anyway, we are 'friends forever' right?" Yukimura laughed.

"No there my brothers!" Masamune said "Yeah friends forever" Masamune said softly

"What's a little ball touching between bros, after all." Yukimura laughed.

"Yeah no" Masamune shuttered

"Aww.. don't act like you haven't at least considered it." Yukimura giggled.

Masamune faded "No"

"Note to self: Future Masamune likes threesomes and kinky." Yukimura laughed.

"Don't say such things without proof Yuki" Masamune complained

"And is bashful. how cute." Yukimura laughed.

Masamune huffed and stayed quite.

"You didn't answer my question though, who was the lucky guy or girl." Yukimura grinned.

"I don't wish to share that" Masamune grumbled

"Was it me? It will answer so many questions." Yukimura said having fun with this little game.

"I said, i don't wish to share" Masamune grumbled

"Did you want it to be me?" Yukimura laughed. "Oh boy, i'll never be able to look at your 10 year old self the same way again, knowing what he's gonna grow into."

"You never know, and i'll never be able to look at Yuki the same was know how dirty he was as a child" Masamune sighed

"Jealous?" Yukimura laughed.

"Me no I liked my innocence" Masamune sighed

"Well, we've learned something about each other, haven't we." Yukimura said, calming his laughing to chuckles

"Yes" Masamune said rolling his eye.

"Anyway, my perverted self wants to get out of here. Got any pointers as to where we can get your stuff back?" Yukimura asked, standing up and stretching on his tippy toes, cracking his back.

Masamune sighed "only this" Masamune said pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket. Yukimura took the paper and looked at it.

' _Incident report: Lord Date Masamune, was found dead this morning. I have to say with a heavy heart, We have no clue on to who could have done this but he was found in the study on the sofa. I can't say how or why anyone would kill our lord but by the looks there wasn't much of a struggle. So it had to be someone close to him. He was found his arm severed off and stabbed through the heart and lung, whoever did this had to want to kill him. the only leads that i have are'_ the note read cut off at the bottom.

"Pretty elaborate story, after knowing the truth." Yukimura commented, looking at the page.

"Yeah, i still don't have the slightest clue from it other than to check out the study but I keep running into those annoying red spirits" Masamune growled

"I've seen you with one sword, surely you don't need all six just do deal with a bunch of ghosts" Yukimura said, looking impressed.

"My balance is off and my right ear being gone as well has made it harder to be alert on that side" Masamune hissed

"Sounds like the afterlife isn't kind to the disabled." Yukimura said, looking pitifully at Masamune.

"I am not disabled just a little disadvantaged" Masamune said crossing his arms.

"You realize those two words are synonymous right?" Yukimura said with a smile.

"Shut it Sanada. I like disadvantaged better than disabled" Masamune huffed

"ooh first name usage." Yukimura laughed. "We're getting personal now."

Masamune rolled his eye. "Anyway, you're here now so you can fight alongside me" Masamune said.

"Alright, Date." Yukimura smiled. "Let's go find the study. Lead the way. and remember, be enthusiastic!"

Masamune twitched a little at the use of his first name, but walked to the door. "Let's party" Masamune smiled


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 - What a welcoming party.

Sasuke blinked awake, groaning a bit as he tried to sit up. It felt like he'd been crushed under something heavy, and his body ached all over. Sasuke looked around to see he was in his quarters, a worn down one but still his quarters.

Sasuke looked around to see he was in his quarters, a very run down version but still recognizable as his. ' _This place is a mess. What happened? It looks like i haven't been here in years, looking at all the dust.'_ Sasuke sat up, wincing as his back muscles tensed at the sudden movement. _'I even feel like i haven't moved in years'_ Sasuke groaned in his head. ' _What happened with that charm? Last thing i remember is passing out at Masamune's house. So how am i home?'_ Sasuke asked himself, looking around his quarters. Everything was exactly the same as he'd left it, aside from a few certain items missing. His shurikens were high up on a weapon rack on the wall, as well as an old rifle. With a grunt, Sasuke stood up, a bit hunched over from the strain in his muscles.

 _'Just little uncomfortable nothing i can't deal with. Anyway lets figure out what's going on here'_ Sasuke thought, walking over to the shurikens and the gun and pulling both off their shelves. ' _Never used a gun much, but you never know.'_ Sasuke shrugged, putting the gun on his back and gripping the shurikens. ' _Time to go look for Yukimura and the others, if they're alive.'_ Sasuke thought as he walked over to the door. As he opened it up, the first thing he noticed was that his usual hallway was now a side room from the training field in front of him. The second thing he noticed was that it was snowing hard. "Well thats new" Sasuke said confused. He stepped out of the warm room and as soon as he stepped outside he was met with freezing cold air, along with huge piles of snow, that were probably deeper than they looked by the looks of it. And across from him was the path to the rest of the building, across the snow covered training field. Sasuke breathed in out and started through the snow covered training field. As he set food in the snow though, he felt his feet go numb through his boots and the skin of his feet and legs start to have a painful cold burning feeling. ' _damn it this torture but i have to get to the other side'_ Sasuke hissed at the pain in his feet. As he stumbled through the snow, he could feel several traps hidden in the bottom of the snow, a couple loosely grabbing his boots and letting in more snow, intensifying the burning feeling. ' _great just what i wanted more pain'_ Sasuke thought pressing on through the snow. After a while of stumbling he finally tripped on the base of the stairs, making him fall to his knees as the burning feeling spread up his legs and the rest of him fell on the strangely dry porch. Sasuke hissed as the pain but felt relieved that he had made it to the other side of the training area. ' _Step one: get across training area, complete. Step two: find out what the hell happened and find Yukimura and the others.'_ Sasuke thought, stepping up the stairs. He opened the door to be happy to feel warmth instead of the cold outside. Stepping inside, he winced as the pain from the burning snow stuck to his legs, only slowly fading away. He was met with what he recognized as the stables though, noticing with disgust the rotting corpses of horses and people. ' _That's a wonderful sight and smell'_ Sasuke thought in disgust. ' _Maybe some of them might have something i can use.'_ Sasuke thought, walking over to one of the corpse, a girl looking like she'd been sliced right down the middle. ' _Come on Sasuke, you've touched corpses before. What's the problem now?'_ He scolded himself as he found himself unable to bring himself to touch the corpse. With a deep breath, he forced himself to touch the corpse's pockets, searching for anything. "Sorry for looting you, but you might have something i need." Sasuke muttered quietly while pulling out a piece of paper from the corpse's pocket. With a heavy sigh he opened up the folded paper and looked over it.

' _Ivan, if you find this, i'm sorry you were brought here. i don't have much time. i can hear the ghost coming right now, so i'll make this quick. First off: You're in a different world. As obvious as that sounds, let me explain. You're in a series of worlds that all work together to unlock a final battle with the monster, and you fight the monster to win your freedom from this place. You have to solve a puzzle in each world, and there are ghosts that can help you. Which brings me to my second point: There are good ghosts and bad ghosts. The bad ones are red and work for the monster. the good ones are *blurred out*. the third thing is: you can't escape normally. you see the outside area: there's no way to escape that. i had a group, and someone went over there to try and escape. he went in there and didn't come back. You have to get out of here quick or you'll lose*blurred out* and finally, you need to hold onto that charm or else everyone will-"_ The note ended short, and it was spattered in blood, signifying she'd died while writing the note.

"So stay away from red ghost, got it. Find Yukimura or whoever is here, hopefully and then solve this puzzle and get the this last version okay then. Forest is a no go, and keep the charm for some reason" Sasuke said outloud to make sure he got the important parts. "Thank you, whoever you are. You've made this a whole thing a lot easier for me." Sasuke said, pocketing the note and standing up. As he turned around though there was a blue light that lit up the stables behind him. ' _well that's not a normal light'_ Sasuke thought and looked around before hiding.

"Vic… tor?" a girls voice asked. ' _a girl? I bet she's looking for someone then'_ Sasuke thought feeling a tad bit relived.

"Victor… Why did you kill me?!" The glow turned red

' _Okay okay then that's bad!'_ Sasuke thought a little panicked at the suden change.

"Victor… i know you're here… COME OUT AND FACE ME, COWARD!" The voice suddenly screamed, sounding furious.

' _does she think im this victor? Oh i hope not is there anyone else in here alive?'_ Sasuke thought worried looking around from his hiding spot.

"Victor… how dare you come back here. You betrayed me. You send me off to get chased by the monster, then when i'm hiding you come up to me, ranting about how only the strong survive this place, and how i'm a drain on resources, and you kill me. Traitor. Liar. COWARD!" The voice ranted. "Who else have you killed? Sarah? Thomas? Martin? Your precious girlfriend Charlotte? You say you're the only strong one in our group. Well now i'm the strong one." There was the loud sound of a stall door being smashed, along with the sound of glass shattering.

' _Not good, not good'_ Sasuke thought panicking

"What's wrong Victor? You scared? I thought you considered yourself STRONG!" There was closer stall door smashed, as the voice got closer.

"Hey whoever you are this victor you're talking about is not here" Sasuke said stepping out of his hiding spot. He was met by the ghost of the girl he'd taken the note from, looking even more furious seeing him.

"Victor. You must think i'm stupid to buy that crap. Why did you kill me?!" The girl growled, stomping towards Sasuke and making the floorboards shake. "You always were stupid. You thought being a man made you more worthy of surviving this place than me. Well guess what? I'm the strong one now. I can crush you with as little effort as crushing a bug. Would you like me to show you, you sexist bastard?"

"Hey hey uh whoever i'm not this victor I swear, sorry for your death and your friends kid but i'm really not this victor" Sasuke said

"You always were good at imitations. Too bad i'm not blind, though." The girl gripped his shirt and pulled him close to her face, lifting him a bit off the ground. "You think being a man makes you strong? Well then try to toughen out this." the girl slammed his back into a wall super hard, pulling back her arm for a punch.

Sasuke hissed from the pain of being thrown "yar yar, you sure are a thick headed girl, i'm not this victor god" Sasuke hissed. The girl punched him straight in the ribs, making him gasp as the bone bent under the force of her punch. Sasuke hissed and gripped his shuriken and swiped in front of himself at the girl. The girl growled and let go, gripping her front as ghostly blood spurted from her wound. Sasuke stood up with a grunt as everytime he took a breath he could feel his now bent in ribs. The girl hissed and charged at him, her arm pulled back for another punch. Sasuke moved quickly out of the way of the punch. The girl's fist went through the wall, and she growled as she pulled her now injured hand back.

"Why don't you go attack this victor instead of me, you're being a pain" Sasuke grumbled

"Silly Victor. You didn't even stop to make sure i was dead. Then again, you always were an egotistical fuck. I'm kind of glad the ghost hasn't killed you yet. That means i get to." she growled, her eyes full of hatred as she circled him. Sasuke sighed "i'm not this victor, in Sarutobi Sasuke, now can you please just stop" Sasuke grumbled The girl growled and went for a quick strike to his back. Sasuke blocked the strike. The girl brought her other arm to the back of his head, aiming to knock him out, while pushing her other hand against his. Sasuke sighed and ducked down and kicked her in the shin and backflipped back to the wall. His kick went through her leg and she jumped back on instinct.

"As fun as this is girl i have some places i gotta be and don't have time for some delusional ghost girl" The girl grew angry at this and ran at him, pulling both her arms back for a punch. "Am i not entertaining enough for you, Victor? You want to run off with your little girlfriend and hope you can hide to solve the problem? Well, she's next." She hissed.

"yar yar, i kinda have to find my lord so if you don't mind" Sasuke hissed gripping his duel shuriken. The girl aimed both fists for his stomach, and brought her knee to kick him in the crotch. Sasuke dodged the knee only to be hit with her fist. "Alright you wanna play dirty" Sasuke hissed at the pain.

The girl dodged back, landing in a crouching position as she waited for his reaction. Sasuke quickly moved his hands and the jumped to the side as two other versions of him appeared. The girl growled as she kept her eyes focused on the middle one, reaching behind her to pull out a knife.

"Obvious now girl" Sasuke laughed still watching the girl closely.

"So you picked up a few tricks. Whoop-die-fucking-doo. You're still gonna die." The girl scoffed, standing.

"How thick headed are you, I'm not this victor you are pissed off at" Sasuke sighed raising his hands and shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Why do you keep fighting me? You're just going to lose. Just give up now and i promise i'll make it quick. but first i'll take off your crotch, you sexist pig." The girl sighed, holding out the knife in front of her.

"That some nice persuasion you got there girl" Sasuke said sarcastically

"looks like we'll have to do this the hard way then." the girl's knives multiplied until she had one in each finger, and raised them to throw. "Say goodbye to your crotch, bastard. Not that you need it anyway."

"Yha no I kinda like that part of me, and I still need it thank you very much. I do still want the option of having children open to me, after all." Sasuke said. The girl ignored him and threw the knives at his clones, the knives landing in either the chest or the crotch.

"Ouch, Shezz i never said it didn't hurt god danm girl, who ever this victor is I wish he would show his face so I don't have to deal with you brat" Sasuke hissed

"And that's only the beginning. It's a good thing we ghosts feel the pain of death forever. Because i hope you feel this." The girl tackled him, throwing him on the floor with her on top and the knife raised over her head.

"Yha not today girl" Sasuke said disappearing into the ground and reappearing standing behind her. "Anyone knows better than to fight a ninja" The girl squeaked as he disappeared, and she fell on the ground, dropping the knife as she landed on her hands and knees.

"It's best you stay out of my way, you wouldn't like me when i'm angry" Sasuke growled as he started to walk towards the house. The girl got up, gripping her knife and charged for a stab in the back. Sasuke sighed and side stepped out of the way. The girl went through the wall, stopping outside and poking her upper body back in. Sasuke jumped a little not used to ghost.

"Tsk. You're so overconfident you don't stop to think." The girl scoffed, walking back through the wall and glared as she looked for anything that could surprise him.

"just back off girl it's obvious that i don't want to fight you" Sasuke sighed.

"No. You die. Right here. Right now." The girl hissed, walking through him.

Sasuke shuddered at the feeling. "Why the hell are you so persistent in killing a stranger" Sasuke asked annoyed, as he gripped his shuriken.  
"I'll kill you all until i get to victor. Until then, i'm going to hone my skills on all of you. I haven't even tried out all of my powers yet." The girl started giggling insanely as the room started getting colder in her presence.

"That's really stupid to kill others just to get to someone when you're strong enough to kill them so why don't you just kill them and stop wasting the time" Sasuke scoffed.

"Simple. You're in my way." The girl said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, as the room started getting colder and colder.

"Not really, i don't wanna fight you i just want to go along my merry way," Sasuke grumbled and shivered a little bit.

"Well too bad. You ran into me. And i'm not so easily forgiving of grave robbing." The girl glared at him.

"well you are dead, im alive you gave me information that i needed to know so how about you just go back" Sasuke grumbled

"Make me." the girl shook her head stubbornly.

Sasuke grumbled and glared at her "Go back, k" Sasuke said sarcastically

"Nope." The girl rolled her eyes as ice started to spread from her to Sasuke.

"Just go already. You've shaken him up enough." Another ghost walked through the wall, his head tucked under his arm as he walked headless.

The girl's eyes widened as she saw the ghost, and disappeared, leaving behind the icy imprint where she was. Sasuke looked confused and then turned around to see the other ghost. The ghost put his head back on for a moment as he looked at Sasuke.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 - The retainers

"Oh, you again." Kojūrō said grumpily, as he put his head back under his arm, the gaping wound of his neck staring back at Sasuke.

"I'm just having a crazy dream right" Sasuke said staring in disbelief at Kojūrō.

"If you are, could you please wake up. I don't like this dream." Kojūrō replied sarcastically, snapping his fingers in Sasuke's face to get him to look at the head rather than the neck.

Sasuke blinked and looked at Kojūrō's head "uh sorry not used to it being there" Sasuke apologized

"Under normal circumstances, it wouldn't be." Kojūrō said humorlessly, his head talking while his throat on his body moved. "Anyway, I'm guessing you just woke. And you foolishly woke a vengeful ghost. Great start, kiddo." Kojūrō said sarcastically.

"Yha, not like I meant to, so um what happened here?" Sasuke said looking around

"You read the note. You're in a different world, blah blah blah. Do i really have to go over it?" Kojūrō said, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"So the dead bodies, monster and red spirits killed them?" Sasuke asked

"Yes. You're catching on." Kojūrō said sarcastically. "And you have to help us good ghosts to move onto the next version."

"Simple enough, hey would you know if Yukimura is around here?" Sasuke asked

"He is. But i'm afraid you two will be separated." Kojūrō said bluntly.

"I can't let him be alone in this place" Sasuke said "Why are we separated then?"

"Monster gets a kick out of watching us panic. There's a huge gap right down the middle of the house. Can't cross it, and Yuki's stuck on the other side. So you're stuck with me." Kojūrō said.

"Wonderful, well looks like were gonna have to find a way across it." Sasuke sighed "Anyway, im surprised little Masamune isn't with you"

"Don't… mention him." Kojūrō growled, glowing red a bit in anger. "anyway, come with me. I'll show you the gap, and we come up with something." Kojūrō said, walking back through the wall.

Sasuke jumped a little at the anger from Kojūrō "Okay then" Sasuke said following Kojūrō ' _Wonder what Masamune did to piss off Kojūrō that much not to even want to mentioned around him'_ Sasuke thought a little worried. Kojūrō walked down the hall, making a ghost up a ahead jump in fear and disappear as Kojūrō walked by.

"Well you seem to be feared around here" Sasuke said seeing the ghost disappear.

"I'm the only one who ever thought to bring any sort of order to this place. And if they don't comply.." Kojūrō unsheathed his sword a bit, turning his head so that he could look at Sasuke as he walked.

"Ah I see, you always had some kind of order to life, even if Ma… some people didn't listen" Sasuke said quickly complying to the 'don't mention' Masamune.

"I'm assuming you're wondering what happened between us." Kojūrō said irritated.

"Well yha, anyone who knew you too would be surprised to hear what I just heard" Sasuke said with a curious look.

"I defended him, all through this whole trip. Then he goes and says 'i don't need you. I can take care of myself!' Ungrateful brat. He doesn't know what pain i went through keeping him safe, and all he does is whine and moan about how protective i am and how i'm being too strict with him. I kept him alive, and he goes and throws my efforts out the window. We came here, and it started off alright, then he lost the damn charm, the one thing he was told to take care of, and then Ieyasu, Yukimura, and Motochika end up dead. Then Mitsunari gets killed, he blames it on me, then Motonari dies, and then we found you dead, he complains we weren't fast enough, we fought, and we got here where i ended up getting caught by the monster and my head gets taken off. Hope he's real proud of himself." Kojūrō scoffed.

"The whole you defending him and him saying he didn't need you to sound's perfectly normal. Hasn't he always been a brat? Ah, well sorry to hear that, let me guess you haven't seen or spoken to him since" Sasuke said calmly

"All he did was whine and complain. i give him candy, he complains it's sour. I guess all that complaining and then saying he didn't need me finally made me snap. And no. Why would i speak to him." Kojūrō scoffed, looking more angry by the minute.

"He's still a kid, and he's all alone and after everything he's lost his friends and his right eye im sure he's either crying his eye out or bottling it all up till he snaps into depression with no one there to help him out of it" Sasuke said feeling a little uneasy with an angry Kojūrō in front of him.

"He's not even a kid! He's a growing man! A teenager, almost an adult. You'd think he'd take some maturity from that fact, but no!" Kojūrō scoffed.

"still he's human and everyone breaks down. While you're over here spitting fire and keeping everyone in check he might be crying all alone" Sasuke said with a shrug.

"He may be human, but he said he wanted me gone, and i left. Now he has to face the consequences of his words." Kojūrō said angrily.

"Everyone makes mistakes and say things they regret afterwards, and knowing him if he did regret anything he would only tell Yukimura" Sasuke sighed.

"He didn't mistake what he said. I saw it in him. He meant it. I died a bit before he did, and i had time to see him. He seemed to be perfectly fine with having me gone. All those years of raising down the drain. The ingratitude is sickening." Kojūrō said.

Sasuke shrugged "I guess i can't get the stubborn right eye to go see how the dragon is doing" Sasuke said in defeat

"Some dragon he turned out to be. He barely fought. He got into all the traps and i had to go save him. And you know how i was thanked for that." Kojūrō scoffed.

"We all know 'thanks' isn't a normal word from him, he's way too proud to say it" Sasuke chuckled

"He made his choice, and by all rights, he deserved what he got." Kojūrō scoffed.

"And what did become of the dragon?" Sasuke asked criously.

"Killed by the monster with barely any struggling." Kojūrō said. "Also a bit of arm chopping and a heart ripped out. And his thick skull bashed in."

"Sounds like he got the worst out of the two of you guys" Sasuke said.

"Physically, sure. I was left to suffer emotionally." Kojūrō shrugged. "And suffer i have. Once i see Masamune i have, the first thing i'm doing is punching him, and demanding a huge apology."

"There's the Kojūrō im used to" Sasuke laughed.

"Here we are." Kojūrō said, leading them to a huge, uncrossable gap. On the other side was the main hall, while on this side was the remains of the dining room.

"Wow, finding a way across here is gonna be tricky" Sasuke said looking at the gap.

"If you've got a way across let's hear it." Kojūrō grumbled.

"Well if we had two thick pieces of wood and a few smaller ones we could make a bridge but we would have to be really luck to find that. Rope to make a hanging bridge, but once again that would also be kind tricky to find enough rope. hmm.." Sasuke said trying to come up with something that could be possible with the limited resources.

"Would be easier if we knew what's on the other side. Or had someone who could gather resources from that side. As for rope though, there's a bathroom where some bunch of sobs all hung themselves." Kojūrō said.

"ek so more dead bodies how wonderful. hmm.. wait! We do have someone on that side Yukimura is on that side we just have to get him to meet us here to work with each other" Sasuke said.

"If you can get him to come here." Kojūrō mumbled, looking around the room on the other side.

"He's always draw to loud noises, if we can have something crash or something make a loud noise he will come see what it is, because i would rather not have a red spirit appear if i was to yell" Sasuke said looking around.

"How loud can you scream?" Kojūrō asked, looking like he had an idea.

"Loud enough why?" Sasuke looked at Kojūrō suspiciously. Kojūrō grabbed the back of his collar and made him hover over the pit, his fingers threateningly loose to drop him.

Sasuke was caught off guard and was surprised by the quick movement of Kojūrō and the sudden emptiness of floor below his feet. Kojūrō's fingers started loosening as if he were about to drop Sasuke. Sasuke was actually frightened for once and screamed from the sudden jerk of Kojūrō slowly letting him drop. Kojūrō stopped for a moment, listening.

There was some loud commotion from the other side and the sounds of footsteps running with a metal clanking sound fallowing them.

"Sounds like we got their attention" Kojūrō said smugly as he held Sasuke over the pit in case he needed to get their attention more.

"Yeah well i like ground under my feet thanks a lot' Sasuke grumbled


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 - The dragon's torn apart

"That was Sasuke i know it was!" Yukimura said frantically as he ran out the door

"Hey no splitting up remember" Masamune grumbled running after him. There was another loud scream of 'put me down! No! Not another finger moves!'.

"SASUKE!" Yukimura screamed as he ran towards the voice.

"Be Careful Yuki!"Masamune hissed.

"oh stop being such a baby and take it." an irritated but familiar voice yelled.

"Don't worry Sasuke were on our way!" Yukimura shouted

"was that Kojūrō?" Masamune said softly

"Put me back right now Kojūrō! This is not funny!" Sasuke's voice yelled.

"It kind of is actually. You scream like a girl." Kojūrō's voice said.

"KOJURO!" Masamune shouted as he ran faster and grabbed Yukimura running past him.

"Whoa- Masamune!" Yukimura complained at the sudden yanked up from the ground.

"Kojūrō! I'm serious! Put me back on the ground now!" Sasuke's voice squeaked a bit, sounding fearful.

"I'm not really going to drop you. If i was actually irritated with you enough to do that, i'd do far worse. This would be letting you off easy." Kojūrō chuckled a bit.

Masamune turned the corner and could see the main hall at the end of the hall where the gap was. Kojūrō's ghost was holding a living Sasuke over the pit by his shirt with one arm, while the other had his head tucked under it.

"KOJURO!" Masamune shouted running down the hall with Yukimura in his arm. Kojūrō put his head back on his neck for a moment, and looked extremely irritated as he pulled Sasuke back from the gap and tossed him behind him.

Masamune finally reached the end of the hall skidding to a hult and set Yukimura down and looked over at Kojūrō. Kojūrō pulled his head off his neck and tucked it back under his arm, looking extremely annoyed as he looked back at Masamune. Masamune looked saddened but smiled over at Kojūrō. Kojūrō grimaced and turned his head away, looking instead at Sasuke who was getting up from being thrown into furniture. Masamune looked away and hung his head, Yukimura looked happy to see Sasuke and was waving happily. Sasuke gave a bit of a pained wave back, smiling a bit, as Kojūrō scoffed at the broken furniture Sasuke had broken.

"Ruining my home even more, i see." Kojūrō scoffed.

"Hey i was thrown into it" Sasuke said looking at Kojūrō.

"SASUKE, KOJURO, HI!" Yukimura shouted happily. While Masamune was over by the entrance to the hall his head still hung.

"Hello, Yukimura." Kojūrō said humorlessly, turning his head to look at Yukimura.

"I'm glad to see you guys again" Yukimura said smiling

"Glad to see you too, little guy." Sasuke said happily, holding out his arms and giving an 'air hug'.

Yukimura returned the 'air hug' with a big grinning face. Kojūrō put his head back on, out of respect for Yukimura's youth, and gave a rather forced smile.

"Yukimura. You're a lot younger than i remember." Kojūrō said.

"And you and Masamune are a lot older than what I remember" Yukimura laughed. Kojūrō gave a disgusted face at the mention of Masamune's name, but forced himself to smile.

Yukimura noticed the disgusted face and then looked over to Masamune who still stayed silent and looking away from everyone with his head down. "Masamune aren't you going to say Hi?" Yukimura asked

"I'm not wanted here Yuki tell them I said hi" Masamune said shakily as he walked into the hall.

"Masamune?" Yukimura said feeling a little saddened

"I think i need a minute too." Kojūrō said, sounding like he was restraining anger, and turned on his heel to walk out the door, his back stiff as he walked.

"Kojūrō don't leave" Yukimura said seeing Kojūrō turn to walk away feeling saddened by the two's reactions to each other. Kojūrō kept walking, and there was a slam as the door was closed on Kojūrō's side, and a loud angry yell with the loud sound of wood splintering and glass shattering.

Yukimura flinched from the sound and looked back into the hall to see Masamune on the ground curled up against the wall his forehead against his knees, muttering something. Yukimura turned back to look at Sasuke with a worried face. Sasuke mouthed a 'don't worry', and went out into the hall to talk to Kojūrō, whose voice gave a loud 'Go away!'. Yukimura sat there wondering what he should do. ' _We have to get Kojūrō and Masamune back to how they normally are i don't like this anger and sadness between them'_ Yukimura thought as he could hear a soft crying from the hall Masamune was in. There was some quiet talking, and Kojūrō's voice yelling 'WHY SHOULD I FORGIVE THAT UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SHIT?!', and more sounds of wood shattering. Yukimura fliched again from the yelling and wood shattering and looked back to Masamune who had covered his ear and crying. Everything went quiet on Kojūrō's hall, thankfully, though Kojūrō's deep voice still vibrated through the hall as he talked, as his tone sounded angry. ' _I hope we can solve this it's kinda painful to see them fighting, well Masamune crying and Kojūrō yelling'_ Yukimura thought sitting there and sighed sadly.

"Kojūrō. Calm the fuck down." Sasuke's voice said, sounding very strict.

"No. I refuse to forgive him. I defended him through this whole thing and he goes and tells me he doesn't want me anymore. He deserves the consequences he got." Kojūrō's voice said angrily.

Yukimura sighed and went over to Masamune who was crying softly in his curled up state his blue aura dim.

"Well, i wasn't expecting this." Yukimura said, sighing.

"I was kinda, but I was hopeful he could forgive me" Masamune said weakly

"I never knew Kojūrō could hold so much hate, or even a grudge." Yukimura said, a little surprised.

"He's still human, Dragon's are still the son's of humans" Masamune said in between siffs. Yukimura went silent, as Kojūrō and Sasuke's talk progressed.

"He blames me for Mitsunari and Motonari's death, and then calls me overprotective when i protect him. I could hand him a piece of candy and he'd complain it was sour!" Kojūrō's voice scoffed, as Sasuke closed the door.

"It wasn't anyone's fault I know that now, I was just scared and didn't know what to do so i blamed Kojūrō" Masamune said his voice riddled with guilt as he whimpered and sniffled.

"Sounds like he thinks you took him for granted." Yukimura said, trying to listen more to Kojūrō and Sasuke's talk, with the door muffling their words.

"I shouldn't have pushed him away from my side, I was so stupid and just needed time alone to straighten my mind out, but I couldn't put that into words at the time so i told him to go away, that i didn't need him" Masamune said weakly his voice shaking. There was the sound of the door opening, with Kojūrō's voice mumbling "Years of child raising right down the drain, is what he is." as there was the sound of boots walking and a chair creaking as it was sat in.

Masamune whimpered and curled up tighter. "He's right i'm just a waste of space" Masamune whimpered

"No. That's Kojūrō's anger talking. He's let his anger consume him, and this is what it's done to him." Yukimura said firmly.

"But all since i've come here i've been of no help, just useless, he's had to do most of the hard work while i was scared that i would die without him and look at me now" Masamune whimpered

"You helped you two progress, didn't you." Yukimura said, finding it hard to believe Masamune would do nothing.

"I figured out the puzzles and figured out the clues, but I hardly fought, it was Kojūrō who fought the ghost and monster to save me from all sorts of traps, I was practically useless, Kojūrō could have done everything if it wasn't for me slowing him down" Masamune said weakly

"See you're letting Kojūrō's anger affect your thinking. If he truly hated you, he would have killed you himself. but he didn't. He kept you alive, and protected you." Yukimura said firmly.

"But it was my fault we both ended up dead, he was killed and i was killed not far after we split up because of me" Masamune said shaily. Yukimura fell silent, not really knowing what to say in this kind of situation, as Sasuke's voice was still talking firmly to Kojūrō, who was merely giving angry grunts in reply.

"I feel so bad for his death, and everything i said to him but i just can't face him when he looks at me like some useless thing, I want to tell him i'm sorry but i can't it hurts, i feel like i can't breath and i freeze up and i just feel so … useless" Masamune said picking his head up to look at the other wall tears still creeping there way down his face.

"Anger makes people blind and reckless to their actions. Kojūrō's been blinded by his anger for so long that it's become a part of him. But if he really hated you, he would have turned into a red ghost, right?" Yukimura said "You two weren't always like this either. A true parent would forgive their child for anything. Sounds like you both messed up here."

"Sanada, thanks for always being there to pick me back up when i'm down" Masamune said a little happier a weak smile was on his face.

"Of course. I doubt Kojūrō's been changed so easily though. But just remind him that he's your parent, and his parental instincts will kick in." Yukimura said, patting Masamune's back.

Masamune nodded "I just hope he'll listen to me" Masamune sighed wiping away the tears that threatened to creep down his face.

"He'll have to." Yukimura said, wiping Masamune's face of remaining tears.

Masamune smiled warmly at Yukimura. "By the way you will tell no one that I was crying" Masamune grumbled

"I think someone knows." Yukimura giggled, seeing Kojūrō had sat down and his head was in his lap looking at Masamune with an angry expression.

Masamune sighed and gulped as he looked over and froze a little bit "come on if you don't try to fix this then it will never get fixed" Masamune mumbled to himself as he shakily got up.

"Come on, all you have to do is talk to a head. How hard can that be." Yukimura chuckled.

"It's his face that get's to me" Masamune shuttered as he shakily walked holding out his arm against the wall to help him walk.

"If his face is too much for you, just keep looking at his neck or what's left of it." Yukimura said, patting Masamune's back.

"Like that's much better" Masamune said.

"At least you don't have to look at his face. It's unavoidable from this height." Yukimura said, shuddering.

"Yeah i guess." Masamune sighed and took a deep breath in and out before shakily walking out of the hall into the main hall.

"Oi! Brat, you done? Ah!" Kojūrō yelled as his head was knocked from his arm by Sasuke, making Kojūrō have to scramble to help his body find his head.

Masamune chuckled at the sight. "Having some trouble there Kojy?"

"No! Wait, not you! Over here! Around the sofa!" Kojūrō hissed at him, trying to instruct his body to find him. "Or just go through it that's fine too." Kojūrō sighed as his body went through the sofa and blindly grabbed for him.

Masamune smiled as he then sat down close to the edge but far enough away. Kojūrō's body picked his head up, Kojūrō looking extremely irritated at Sasuke and closed his eyes to avoid looking at Masamune.

Masamune sighed and looked at Kojūrō. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he looked between the two, moving Kojūrō's body a bit away from the edge.

"So, brat. Here we are again." Kojūrō said, keeping his eyes closed.

"Yeah this place, the place where i regret saying those words to you." Masamune said looking at Kojūrō

"and i don't regret one word to you." Kojūrō muttered, earning another scolding smack on the body from Sasuke.

"I'm sorry I couldn't face you till now" Masamune apologized

"Well while you were frolicking over there, i was saving people and keeping order among the ghosts over here." Kojūrō growled.

"If by frolicking you mean, crying everyday and having many people run from me because of how I look, then yes i was frolicking about" Masamune said seldomly.

"How do you think it is over here. People keep trying to stab and shoot me after i save them from the red ghosts." Kojūrō grumbled. "You could have at least put your afterlife to use and saved people, brat."

"I'm not as good as I once was with my balance off, my blind spot highlighting from the loss of hearing and my only weak spot open to everyone." Masamune sighed

"And i've been fighting with one arm while the other holds my head, and i only have one side to see from." Kojūrō retorted.

"I know that now, you know I was worried on what had happened to you after we parted" Masamune said sadly

"Well, for your information, i had my head slowly ripped off." Kojūrō muttered. "and i have to live with constant neck pain."

"As I now know. I'm sorry that I was such a brat to you when I was alive" Masamune apologized actually bowing a little while he was sitting.

"Apology not accepted." Kojūrō growled, and dodged another scolding smack from Sasuke.

"I'm sorry for never showing how thankful i was for you saving me all thoses times" Masamune said.

"And yet when i saw you after you died, you looked more than happy to be rid of me." Kojūrō scowled.

"I did? I never noticed i was happy to have some time to think and calm down, but then when I was going to go see you i remembered what i had said and i … I hid away from you like a coward I was scared that the one person who promised to always be there guarding me back, hated me so i hid not wanting to show my face" Masamune sighed sadly

"you sent me away. You earned what you got. You treated me horribly, and you faced the consequences. So i hope you've learned your lesson about gratitude." Kojūrō said, scowling.

"Yes, I have deeply. So thanks Kojūrō for being there until i chased you away. Thanks for being there through thick and thin like a true father would for their child" Masamune said closing his eye.

"You know, after i died, the monster actually approached me, asking if i wanted to help teach you your lesson." Kojūrō admitted, sounding calmer. "I actually considered it, for a while."

"Why didn't you?" Masamune asked.

"For one, i didn't want to be weakened. and two, i wanted to teach you a lesson for my own benefit, not just in the name of some monster. I followed you around though. Watched your reactions." Kojūrō scoffed.

"I must have been so exciting to watch" Masamune said sarcastically

"Oh it was fun. Getting to knock stuff around to scare you was entertaining, for a while." Kojūrō grinned a bit.

"So it was you scaring the living shit out of me then, I almost cried a few times you know." Masamune grumbled

"then i achieved what i wanted." Kojūrō said smugly. "Anyway, i still am not forgiving of blaming me for Motonari, Mitsunari, and the others." Kojūrō said, sounding angry again.

"Im sorry for all of that, I was scared, stressed and didn't know what to do so i blamed it on you to try and get their deaths off of my mind, in which I am so sorry I know it was cruel and mean, but i was under pressure and didn't know what to do so i took it out on you" Masamune apologized.

"You could have just talked to me." Kojūrō said. "All that time, i was thinking what a failure i'd been raising such a bratty child, creating such a creature whose sole instinct was to whine and complain under pressure. I thought i'd done everything wrong. I kept calling myself a horrible parent and person, who didn't deserve the responsibility of having children."

"I was under a lot of stress I know i didn't look it but i was and I wasn't thinking straight and i'm very sorry for it, Im sorry that i'm horrible with words when under pressure" Masamune said

Kojūrō frowned "Can i please leave now?" Kojūrō grumbled to Sasuke. "I never agreed to this when i agreed to help you."

Masamune sighed in defeat "I guess none of that got through to you huh. Guess i'm still a useless child" Masamune said sadly

"A useless child who at least has manners." Kojūrō grumbled.

"And you're a stubborn father" Masamune said getting up with a sigh.

"I can hardly call myself a father. All i have is you on my list of 'kids i've raised'. And i'd rather not have to say that i'm the one who raised you" Kojūrō grumbled.

"Well in my eye you are like my father, no matter how much you deny it I will always see you as such." Masamune said

"Sasuke, i need another minute." Kojūrō grumbled, walking back out the door. Masamune sighed and fell backwards with a thud "Ouch should have thought that out but it expresses my feelings i failed again" Masamune groaned looking at the roof.

"He's just being stubborn. You know him. He never shows what he feels. especially with the reputation he's gained with the ghosts on this side." Sasuke said.

"When is he ever not stubborn?!" Masamune sighed

"I think it's just this runs deeper than words for him. It's going to take more than words to help him." Sasuke said, shaking his head. "Wait right here." Sasuke said, walking out the door and closing it behind him. Yukimura sighed and sat down next to Masamune.

Masamune looked over at Yukimura

"Well that didn't work." Yukimura sighed.

"he talked and listened that is better than nothing Yuki" Masamune said

"Baby steps, then." Yukimura smiled.

"Yep" Masamune smiled back

"Besides, you're not useless. You have knowledge, so that at least makes you valuable. You just need to prove yourself to Kojūrō and he may forgive you. If he doesn't… well then you're kinda screwed because i don't know." Yukimura admitted with a shrug.

"Well like this right now i'm pretty useless in a fight. I really miss having two arms and at least being able to have a defence on my right." Masamune sighed

"Well then Kojūrō better get his act together, because he's going to be helping you." Yukimura said.

"Uh no." Kojūrō said scowling.

"Kojūrō…" Yukimura growled warningly, scowling. Kojūrō just rolled his eyes and looked at Masamune with a disappointed face.

"You can be disappointed in me later Kojūrō" Masamune sighed not getting up from laying down on the ground.

"I'm not helping someone who won't help me." Kojūrō said with a growl.

"Yuki, Sasuke and me are willing to help, your just being a stubborn thorn that just wont see how much people are willin' to help" Masamune mumbled sitting up.

"And here's where our fights usually start. I'm done. Sasuke, i'll show you the rope. We can make a rope bridge and you can cross. I'm staying over here." Kojūrō said, turning on his heel.

Masamune sighed looking at Kojūrō. "So you're still gonna leave me alone here?" Masamune asked

"You've got Yukimura and Sasuke. You can get them killed too." Kojūrō muttered the last part, glowing red.

Masamune hung his head "So still gonna leave me alone then, okay i guess I can suffer more" Masamune sighed

"Yeah, you can share the pain i suffered the five hours in between our deaths." Kojūrō said sarcastically.

"No i have to make sure they stay alive, make it up for getting everyone else killed in our group" Masamune said getting up.

"Whatever. If you're not back by the time we're back here, we're completing this place alone." Kojūrō grumbled, walking out the door with a tense Sasuke behind him.

Masamune sighed and looked at Yukimura. "Looks like were on our own kid" Masamune said sadly

"I always knew Kojūrō was stubborn but this is just being mean." Yukimura said sadly.

"Yeah i know. anyway let's go back to trying to figure out this puzzle. Let Kojūrō be as stubborn as he want's we have to show him that he needs us." Masamune said walking over to the entrance way from the main hall to another hall.

"You alright Masamune? That was some pretty bitter stuff he said, after all." Yukimura asked, concerned.

Masamune sighed "I've gotten used to bitter him, as much as I hate it, but i'll be fine just gotta tell myself were not breaking down fully just yet" Masamune sighed motioning for Yukimura to follow him.

"Okay…" Yukimura said, frowning as he followed.

The ground started to shake furiously.

"Great, an earthquake right now" Masamune hissed. Yukimura squeaked and fell to his knees, gripping the ground as it shook. Masamune tried to keep balance but ended up falling down. Yukimura squeezed his eyes shut as the ground tried to throw him, and ended up squeaking a bit.

Masamune scooted over by Yukimura. "I'll be okay just hold on" Masamune growled

The earthquake stopped, and Yukimura opened his eyes surprised to see carpet under them.

"Well looks like Sasuke and Kojūrō have some company" Masamune mumbled as he stood up shakily

"what company?" Yukimura asked, standing up as his legs wobbled and he gripped Masamune to stand up.

"Looks like everyone in your group made it here" Masamune smiled. "Let's just hope Kojūrō doesn't go off on ten year old me"

"No, he's not that cruel… is he?" Yukimura said, sounding unsure.

"Don't know to me this Kojūrō is unpredictable. But i wouldn't worry much younger Kojūrō wouldn't let a ghost self hurt a ten year old me" Masamune chuckled

"Let's just hope your ten year old self can handle Kojūrō's circumstances." Yukimura said.

"I've always had nightmares about it, so seeing a ghost version of my nightmares not gonna scare ten year old me much" Masamune sighed

"Still he'll probably be shot or stabbed at." Yukimura shrugged.

"Remember ten year old me still has Kojūrō, and Kojūrō wouldn't dare let me get hurt" Masamune smiled weakly. "At least at ten"

"Well, at least we've gotten where we wanted." Yukimura said, looking around the study.

"Yeah, so lets start looking around, no time to waste" Masamune said walking over to the sofa looking and moving things around. Yukimura nodded and walked over to the desk, pulling open the drawers.

"Uh… Masamune, this yours?" Yukimura asked, lifting a jar.

"Maybe lets see what's in it?" Masamune asked looking over at Yukimura

Yukimura pulled it open to reveal a human heart, which Yukimura squeaked at and dropped the jar in fright. Masamune caught it before it landed on the ground. "Close one, hey be careful with my stuff Yuki" Masamune scowled

"Uh… right. Sorry." Yukimura said, bowing his head in embarrassment.

"good thing this is still here, heart down, lung, arm and ear to go" Masamune said happily

"That's a long list." Yukimura said, groaning a bit as he realized he'd have to handle even more organs.

"Lets make my arm and ear top priority I can live without a lung for now" Masamune said sitting up with the jar in hand.

"Sounds like you'll be short on breath." Yukimura chuckled.

Masamune sighed and rolled his eye as he took out his heart and held it close to him. The heart fading and the wound healing up. "Much better, missed the feeling of having a heart here" Masamune said holding a hand on his chest.

"Never knew you to be heartless." Yukimura giggled.

"Well i could say the same to you but that's my Yuki not you." Masamune said getting a little tripped up at the end part.

"Very punny." Yukimura said, grinning as he looked around the drawer.

Masamune sighed "Just start looking for clues to my other parts whereabouts" Masamune said poking around the desk as well.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 - Gathering information

Kojūrō tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Sasuke to come up to the top of the stairs.

"Shezz you can be fast when trying to get away from him huh" Sasuke grumbled walking up the stairs

"I have good reason." Kojūrō scoffed. "Now hurry up. You're not that old."

Sasuke sighed and shook his head as he made it to the top of the stairs. Kojūrō turned and walked quickly down the hall, one hand on his sword threateningly.

Sasuke sighed following Kojūrō down the hall.

"Not very talkative, are you?" Kojūrō said after a long period of silence.

"Just not used to you being so cold to him, and him saying sorry so much" Sasuke said

"He's guilty. But guilt holds back progress." Kojūrō said.

Sasuke shrugged "You never know with him. I mean he does have Yukimura with him im sure there doing something to help" Sasuke said looking around

"And no doubt Yukimura's doing all the work while he pitches in on occasion." Kojūrō said bitterly.

"Well Yukimura tends to leave people far behind him, so i wouldn't be surprised if that was true, plus he still looked down when we left" Sasuke sighed. "Man that earthquake did change things around huh"

"I'm used to it. And now your group is stuck on our side somewhere." Kojūrō said.

Sasuke picked up "Really then we should go find them!" Sasuke said

"that's what we've been doing." Kojūrō grumbled. "You want to find them, come on." Kojūrō split off into another hall.

"Well you never told me" Sasuke retorted following Kojūrō

"Figured i might keep it a surprise." Kojūrō said, smirking a bit.

Sasuke smiled and shook his head "Well that's nice but lets get there and surprise them" Sasuke grinned

"Follow your guide, then." Kojūrō said, reaching an area where the hall split off. "That's weird. Your friends feel like they're coming from two directions. Though one of those directions might be a ghost so…" Kojūrō said, closing his eyes in concentration.

"I am following, well which way then?" Sasuke asked looking in each direction

"Don't know." Kojūrō replied simply.

"hmm… well guess we pick on and hope it's the right one" Sasuke shrugged

"Well, which one do you pick. Right or left?" Kojūrō asked. "And if we pick the wrong one, the layout may change again and we'll be lost." Kojūrō said dully "Nevermind. We're going left." Kojūrō said, walking down the left hallway.

"oh okay then" Sasuke said following Kojūrō in hopes that it was correct.

Kojūrō walked a bit more, deliberately bumping into things and stomping on the floor a bit to scare Sasuke.

"Okay hahaha, stop it" Sasuke said once he noticed it was Kojūrō.

"It's Not me." Kojūrō said, grinning "Might be one of the other ghosts. Besides, i wouldn't scare you."

"Ha ha very funny. It is you." Sasuke grumbled.

"It's not. You can trust me." Kojūrō said with a smile. "Just like i'm about to say your friends are right behind this door."

Sasuke looked curiously at the door. Kojūrō stopped in front of the door and opened it slowly, deliberately drawing out the reveal time of what was behind the door. Sasuke looked a little annoyed at the painfully slow opening of the door. Kojūrō quietly pushed the door open, revealing a library room, currently empty.

"Quiet now. This is usually where most newbies get jumped and killed." Kojūrō said, pulling out his sword. Sasuke nodded and gripped his shuriken. Kojūrō entered the room, moving through the maze of shelves with relative ease as he reached the middle, where the reference section was.

"Look around for anything of use while i look through the reference section here." Kojūrō muttered, flipping through the documents as he took a seat at the desk. Sasuke sighed seeing how it seemed they were the only ones in there. "Alright then" Sasuke called back and started looking around.

Kojūrō flipped through the 'checked out books'. "Several books about ghosts and spirits, and a couple about rituals and possession. Not that either are going to save anyone in here." Kojūrō muttered, looking at the list. "A couple of history books and books about demons. I guess the monster kinda fits the definition of a demon."

Sasukes sighed as he thumbed through a few books here and there that had been discarded or looked fairly used. "god does everyone look at such depressing books while they're in here" Sasuke mumbled

"A couple of holy bibles checked out. guess i can't blame those people for reaching for something comforting." Kojūrō said. "Hell i'd probably lose my mind after a while with the monster too. The whole section on magic and occult has been checked out though. Oh hey, a note." Kojūrō pulled a piece of paper out of the reference book. "Says if you find any overdue or lost books, please return them in the place of their deceased owners. Sincerely the librarian."

"Fun fun fun, trying to find who checked out each book" Sasuke called back

"We've got a list of books. Most of it's magic books. People seem to think that using magic in a magical place will work. Never does, of course." Kojūrō scoffed.

"Well they tried right" Sasuke said.

"Tried and failed. Plus most of the magic in these books isn't even real. Anyone even remotely interested in magic would be able to tell at a glance that it's fake." Kojūrō scoffed. "But kids from the future tend to act brain dead anyway, so at least they serve as good cannon fodder. It's the least they can do to serve the smart ones actually trying to figure out how to get out of here."

"I guess, so we need to give the books back to the ones who checked them out. ugh i can never get away from work huh" Sasuke grumbled

"Says 'return' them. meaning we have to bring them back to the library, genius. anyway, we can look for them on the way, but we gotta focus on finding your friends and getting you out of there." Kojūrō grumbled.

"Hey sorry it's hard to hear you from in there, okay then are you good cause i haven't found anything" Sasuke retorted

"I thought ninjas are supposed to see, hear, and do everything." Kojūrō retorted. "There's a part of the historical section that i'm interested in. It's listed as 'incident reports'."

"Were still human" Sasuke sighed "Okay you do that i'll keep skimming around here for anything"

"Don't get killed. You're still useful to me." Kojūrō grumbled, getting up and going up the stairs to the second floor of the library.

"I'll try not getting killed" Sasuke chuckled Kojūrō kept walking up the stairs, with a dangerous amount of creaking from the boards under his weight as he walked around the top floor. Sasuke felt uneasy with the creaking boards but continued to look through books. ' _Never knew Kojūrō to hold a grudge. He must have something deeper than Masamune making him do all the work, sending him away, and getting him killed. Normal Kojūrō would brush that off. Something else is messing with him.'_ Sasuke thought with concern. ' _But what would it be?'_ Sasuke pondered as he skimmed through books. He was surprised to open one book and find a note. "What's this?" Sasuke mumbled softly taking the note and reading it silently.

" _Incident report: Katakura Kojūrō_

 _Master Katakura was found dead this morning in the garden, his head sliced clean off and laying next to him. Lord Masamune was deeply disturbed by this finding and requested that he be left alone, as he locked himself away in the study. So far of these incidents, Master Katakura is the only one who hasn't had any body parts taken, making many assume that this was a message for Lord Masamune. Many seem to think that it was an attack from an enemy, or perhaps a surprise attack. Everyone has been allowed to skip work today in mourning of Master Katakura, and mourn everyone has. Lord Masamune has requested a culprit be found, and that Master Katakura be given a proper funeral as soon as possible, preferably before his body begins to rot. So far our suspects are Lord Masamune,-"_ The note ended abruptly, and there wasn't any other pages to be found.

' _Damn, I can see why he would be pissed off but, why would Masamune turn on him?'_ Sasuke thought confused and wanting to get to the bottom of the case. ' _And why would Masamune be a suspect, when it lists he allowed everyone to take off work, and requested a culprit be found along with a funeral for Kojūrō? This isn't making sense or adding up to anything easy.'_ Sasuke looked through another book hoping for some more information somewhere as he pocketed the note. There was one book, an anatomy book that had pictures inside, that looked like someone had covered the pictures in actual blood.

' _gross what kind of sick joke is this?'_ Sasuke thought in disgust at the pictures covered in blood. Inside the book was a bloodstained note, an autopsy report for Kojūrō.

' _Lets hope this has some kind of clue or information to understand what is going on'_ Sasuke thought reading over the note silently.

" _Autopsy report: Katakura Kojūrō_

 _Master Katakura's head seems to be a clean cut, signaling he'd been killed in one swipe, most likely from a sword, particularly a katana. There is the possibility of an axe, but it would be unlikely, since the cut is even all the way through, where an axe would be an uneven cut, as well as needing several hits before taking the head off. The blow also appeared to come from the front, so either he'd been surprised, or he'd been defeated by someone before death. It's to be assumed he'd been kneeling, based on the height of the cut. Overall, it appears Master Katakura's death was nothing short of an execution, though for what is a mystery. There appear to be no symbols or marks if a killer wanted to make a message. The effects on Lord Masamune, however, seem to be the worst of everyone. He refuses to come out of Master Katakura's room or the study, and doesn't even accept meals. Some think that this might be proof of murderer's guilt, but based on the state of him, i don't believe this is the case. For one, Lord Masamune has begun to show suicidal tendencies, and has recently complained of nightmares. Whether or not this implies his guilt, no one knows. But i'd rather not believe our Lord would kill his closest relation, despite his history with relatives' deaths in the past."_ Sasuke sighed.

"This is definitely not going to be easy" Sasuke grumbled softly. ' _killed in one swipe, so they would have to have some strength to cut through bone, and with a katana. From the front so had to be someone Kojūrō would know and trust enough seeing how he is always cautious. Those facts would lead to Masamune but I really have doubts that it was him.'_ Sasuke racked his brain trying to figure out who it could have been.

' _And knowing the castle's defences they couldn't have gotten in unless they were a ninja, a spy, or someone who got sick of Kojūrō. All the evidence really seems to make me think it was Masamune. If someone is framing him they're doing a really good job.'_ Sasuke thought shaking his head and tried to put pieces together

' _If i showed Kojūrō this he would only have more reason to be angry at Masamune when i'm not entirely sure that is was or wasn't. plus there was a comma which means there had to be other suspects.'_ Sasuke thought with a sigh pocketed the report.

"Find something?" Kojūrō asked, coming down the stairs with a book.

Sasuke was surprised by Kojūrō's voice and closed the book "Not really just someone's sick idea of a joke" Sasuke sighed

"There's a lot of books like that. There's a literature book with fingers in it for bookmarks, and a couple of anatomy books with either piss or a certain male bodily liquid on it." Kojūrō shrugged.

"I found one of thoses anatomy books. And gross im glad i didn't find one like that just blood on it" Sasuke said putting the book back on the shelve. "So you find anything?" Sasuke asked noticing the book.

"A whole book of things, actually. But i mostly looked at this part with Masamune's interrogation and investigation. Along with an autopsy report and an incident report." Kojūrō said, flipping the pages open for Sasuke to look at.

"Ah, so you are getting over your anger" Sasuke grinned ' _Good thing I found his then'_

"Just glad to know the autopsy doctor violated him even more than he did me. At least i didn't have to be stripped and looked at." Kojūrō shrugged.

"Ah, so just laughing at what would be embarrassing for anyone" Sasuke sighed

"You ever been on an autopsy table? It's extremely embarrassing having your body poked and prodded, and then everyone gets to come and look at you naked." Kojūrō shuddered in horror.

"Haven't really been in that type of situation yet" Sasuke chuckled

"That's not even the worst part. When you die your bladder decides it needs to empty itself. You can imagine how awkward it is when everyone can see your junk." Kojūrō looked disgusted.

Sasuke shared the same disgusted face. "I would rather not imagine it" Sasuke said.

"Well now you have a reason not to die." Kojūrō chuckled. "Anyway, there's pictures with Masamune's, if you need some visual representation of what they're talking about"

"like i needed one, i'm good plus i think Yukimura would enjoy it more than me" Sasuke chuckled

"Poor kid's going to get an eyeful. Whoever was taking the pictures, really didn't leave anything out. But at least now me and him are even on the awkward bodily effects after death." Kojūrō chuckled. "Anyway, shall we get-" He was cut off by a loud groan. His hand went straight to his katana as he looked above them, listening. There was creaking above the boards, like someone was standing up.

"It's either your friends or ghosts. You go first." Kojūrō said, nodding to the stairs.

Sasuke sighed and gripped his shuriken walking up the stairs as quiet as possible. Kojūrō was close behind, with the sound of his sword unsheathing.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 - Getting closer to the truth

"where the hell are we now" Mumbled a voice

"A library." another voice said.

"Great the two idiots can get lost in here and well have to find them" Scoffed a voice.

"Easy on them, Motonari. They're a little slow." A female voice chuckled.

"A female?" Sasuke mumbled confused as he was now at the top of the stairs.

"Well we have to find Yukimura and Sasuke. We promised Masamune and Kojūrō we would" Said another voice.

"That is if we can find out where we are first." another female voice said.

Sasuke creeped slowly closer to the voices.

"Well there only one way to figure that out, Exploring!" Said a voice happily

"yay!" a disinterested voice cheered.

"Oh come one sunny don't be so disappointed" said a voice

"Well obviously Motochika and Motonari are here" Sasuke muttered softly over to Kojūrō. "But i don't recognize these female voices, or even remember a female in our group at the beginning"

"The only other suspicion is they found some girls and saved them, and the girls have been helping out. Except no one shares a version unless they're all in a group. If you're in a different group, you're going to a different version. So either some ghost figured out how to jump between versions, or this is a weird case." Kojūrō said, looking confused.

Sasuke shrugged "By the sounds of it Masamune and you aren't here" Sasuke said looking surprised.

"probably split up on the other side." Kojūrō reasoned.

"reasonable" Sasuke agreed.

"Okay guys everyone up?" the familiar voice of Ieyasu spoke up.

"Nope." the familiar voice of Motochika said.

"Who's still asleep?" Ieyasu asked

"Mitsunari." a girl's voice said.

"He's always been a late riser, Come on mit. wakey wakey" Ieyasu said happily as there was a groan probably from Mitsunari.

"Don't look at me Ieyasu. This is your department." Motochika said. "I'm not waking him after the 'sleepover incident'."

"It wasn't that bad" Ieyasu argued back

"Sure. Being met with a punch to your face in the morning totally isn't a horrible way to wake up." Motochika said sarcastically.

there was the sound of a throat clearing. "I don't think we have to look for Sasuke or Ghost Kojūrō since they seemed to have found us" Motonari said looking over at the two.

Sasuke waved back and chuckled nervously. Kojūrō walked over, adjusting his head under his arm so that he could use his left sword hand. Ieyasu laughed before turning his attention to Sasuke and Kojūrō with a smile.

"for once, someone who doesn't try to stab me or shoot me on sight. It must be my birthday." Kojūrō said, looking impressed.

"Oh well Ghost Sasuke had already informed us on your condition, and if Sasuke's here Yukimura's on the other side of this gap thing right" Ieyasu said poking at Mitsunari who growled at each poke.

"Yes. Glad to see someone paid attention." Kojūrō's neck nodded approvingly.

"Sorry that Masamune isn't here to greet you" Ieyasu said

Sasuke looked at Kojūrō in a scowl. Kojūrō's expression twitched to irritation at the name, but remained quiet.

"It's alright, it's actually better that he's not here" Sasuke sighed

Ieyasu gave a confused look.

"Long story" Sasuke said with a weak grinne

"Very long story." Kojūrō growled, glowing red a bit.

there was a slight jump from most of the group from how anger Kojūrō was but remained quite. Ieyasu poked at Mitsunari who finally got put up with the poking and went for a punch only to be stopped by Ieyasu.

"morning sleepyhead." Ieyasu said with a chuckle.

"Where are we" Mitsunari said bluntly

"I really hope i don't have to explain the whole 'different versions of the house thing'. i've given the speech so many times i'm sick of it." Kojūrō grumbled.

"Don't bother we know" Motonari said

"good. It usually comes right after being shot at and or stabbed. It gets really old." Kojūrō said in a sarcastic voice.

"I would figure it would" Mitsunari said standing up.

"And then i tell them what happened and the dumb kids run off thinking they're heroes." Kojūrō rolled his eyes. "Anyway, anything we do need to fill you guys in on?"

"well what is the situation with getting across this gap?" Motochika asked

"We're getting rope. There's a bunch of sods in one bathroom over here that all decided to hang together, and we're taking the rope from their nooses." Kojūrō said bluntly. "We're going to make a rope bridge, if it wasn't obvious."

Motochika paled a little remembering his experience. Motonari sighed seeing Motochika look paler "I thought we had gotten over that Pirate" Motonari growled.

"I thought we did too." Motochika said, looking uncomfortable.

"these two apparently ran into someone who had hung herself" Ieyasu said.

"I see. Usually when that happens here people show up and take the rope. It's so common over here that i've pretty much gotten used to it. You guys don't have to come into the bathroom, if you don't want." Kojūrō said sympathetically.

"Im fine with it" Motonari scoffed rolling his eyes

"Thanks" Motochika said with a bow.

"there's a couple in the hall too, so just keep your eyes on the floor. also there's a huge gory splatter on this side too, for anyone who has a weak stomach." Kojūrō nodded. "I try to cut them down, but it keeps happening, so i gave up after a while."

Motochika looked pale still but nodded.

Sasuke sighed

Kojūrō noticed the sigh from Sasuke and rolled his eyes. "What? I'm just giving them fair warning."

"Yeah i know but it's still depressing how people give up after a while." Sasuke said.

"It is, isn't it. Most of them are kids, like 12 or 13 too. Not that i expect them to have much will to begin with, but you can at least make it past your first corpse before giving up on life." Kojūrō agreed, sounding a mix of sad and annoyed.

"Well we should be getting along or else Yukimura is going to beat us to the punch" Sasuke said

"I meant it when i said i'm staying on this side." Kojūrō said bitterly, glowing red again. "I refuse to be even in the same room for more than a couple of minutes with that little spoiled brat."

"You're gonna have to get over your anger sometime Kojūrō" Sasuke scolded "You're letting it get the best of you"

"And i assume you think my anger is completely unjustified, right." Kojūrō growled.

everyone else looked confused by the two's conversation but decided not to step in.

"No i know you have your reasons but don't you stop to think hey why would he kill me?" Sasuke said.

"I have thought about it. And the evidence is pretty damning, considering how he treated me." Kojūrō scoffed.

"You of all people should know him better. What reason would he have to kill you?" Sasuke argued back.

"He legitimately believed i was responsible for Motonari, Mitsunari and the others deaths. what better reason to kill a person than for the deaths of their friends." Kojūrō hissed. "besides, he said himself he didn't want my protection. so what better way to get his freedom from me than to kill me." Kojūrō grumbled bitterly, looking away.

"Like i said we all say things we regret, and like he said he was under a lot of stress" Sasuke sighed

"you dont know what happened before we ended up here." Kojūrō muttered.

Sasuke sighed nervously. "I know it may have seemed like it was him but there could have been someone else"

"we had an argument before we ended up here. i think it was something stupid, i don't remember now. but he said he hated me, and told me he wished i would just die and leave him alone." Kojūrō retorted.

Sasuke sighed "But he tried to find who did it, and requested a proper funeral for you that doesn't really seem like someone who wanted you dead would do" Sasuke said with a sigh.

" appearances to take himself off the suspect list, that's all it is." Kojūrō said with an eye roll.

"or someone framing him for your murder" Sasuke grumbled

"well who else would do it? any enemies you know of that can get in and out of the walls so effortlessly?" Kojūrō asked sarcastically.

"An enemy ninja or a spy" Sasuke grumbled

"well if you can find evidence of this i'll be happy to take back all accusations. until then, he did it." Kojūrō growled.

"I am trying to, but im not the only one who doesn't believe it was Masamune" Sasuke sighed

"Masamune was with me right before it happened. i turned my back to him for just a moment and the next thing i know i'm dead." Kojūrō growled.

"Wait wait, if he was behind you then it couldn't have been him, you were killed from the front" Sasuke said pulling out the autopsy report.

"there was nothing in front of me but plants. and if i was killed from the front then Masamune would have seen it." Kojūrō said, sounding vaguely interested. "besides he can just reach around the front of me."

"But you would have noticed that" Sasuke said trying to figure something out.

"doesn't change that he would have seen it." Kojūrō grumbled."and once i was dead he lied about knowing anything about it."

"It would be easy enough for someone to knock him out, especially a ninja, Not that i did it!" Sasuke said

"really? you're kind of incriminating yourself. and even if this ninja had time to knock him out, kill me before i heard anything, and then drag Masamune all the way back into the house without being seen, and then leave, all in the time span of a few minutes, you've got to admit that's pretty impossible even for you." Kojūrō said skeptically.

"I know, i need more information than what I have gathered to figure it out and who it was" Sasuke sighed.

"plus wouldn't Masamune notice the time gap between his memories?" Kojūrō grumbled

"You uh lose memories here he could have forgotten" Motochika spoke up

Kojūrō was silent at this, and kept facing away from the group. "even if he has forgotten i haven't." Kojūrō said quietly. "Besides, i'm betting he was glad to see me go anyway."

"I don't think so he would be." Ieyasu spoke up

"You haven't even met him yet. How would you know." Kojūrō grumbled, leaning against the railing and digging his nails into it.

"Because i know Masamune well" Ieyasu said

"Yha i don't think he would kill ya' he'd rather die that you dying" Motochika said placing a hand on Ieyasu shoulder.

"Your Masamune and mine are two completely different people, then." Kojūrō scoffed, walking down the stairs angrily.

"I don't think so i mean everyone else aside for you that we've meet seems there normal selves" Ieyasu said. Kojūrō was already at the base of the stairs and was walking over to the librarian desk, lighting the dark library with a bluish red light.

Sasuke sighed, "Sorry he's been a real pain, but he is who we got, i think Yukimura got lucky on the other side of the gap with Masamune" Sasuke chuckled walking down the stairs.

"No kidding. He's way more bitter than usual." Motochika said, following Sasuke.

"very bitter, it makes me wonder how Masamune is" Ieyasu said following the rest of the group following behind them.

"I wonder if the monster got to him somehow." Kyra said sadly.

"But he's not glowing black, so he's not under its control." Natsu said.

"Yha, he declined the monsters request" Sasuke said

"Doesn't mean the monster didn't influence him somehow." Kyra said.

"I hope not or it might be harder than i thought to get him and Masamune back to how they used to be" Sasuke sighed

"He's listening to us, at least. Even if he has a bit of monster influence, the fact that he's listening and responding to our evidence is hopeful." Kyra said.

"well of course he want's to believe we're right from his paternal side but he only seeing what's given to him." Sasuke sighed "So i need more evidence than what i got so far"

"It seems like his paternal side and his anger are fighting. We can't let him give into his anger." Natsu said worriedly.

"Well wherever we can get evidence and we have to see this also from Masamune's point of view as well of Kojūrō's so we'll need to get across or communicate with Yukimura and Masamune somehow till then." Sasuke said.

"Well the plan was we were going to get rope from the bodies and make a bridge." Sasuke said.

"But we also have to return some books to the library, which i think might have some more information in them since i found the incident and autopsy report in a book." Sasuke said.

"I doubt Kojūrō's that patient, but if it gets us closer to solving this little feud of his, then i'm all for it." Motochika said.

"Me too. It hurts to see him like this." Ieyasu agreed.

"If Kojūrō's in this state, i can only imagine what Masamune must be like." Kyra said, a little frightened.

"Broken. Beaten. Possible frustration at the inability to take his own life out of guilt." Motonari scoffed at the two.

"What he said." Motochika shrugged.

"You all coming yet? The sooner you all get out of here the happier i'll be." Kojūrō yelled, heading towards the doorway.

"Yeah hold your horses" Sasuke said.

"The horses are dead outside, as you saw." Kojūrō said, snapping his fingers. "Hurry up. We've got a couple of bathrooms to visit." Kojūrō said, pulling out his sword

"Right" Sasuke said following Kojūrō. Kojūrō walked out into the hall, walking right through the pulverized remains of someone's head as he left bloody footprints. Ieyasu looked a bit disgusted at the corpse as he stepped around it, avoiding the splattered brain pieces littering the floor.

"In here, you all." Kojūrō said, stopping at a door, and throwing it open, venting the smell of rotting flesh into the hallway, along with the sound of something dripping. Sasuke gulped a little as he covered his nose from the smell. Kojūrō stepped inside, as the sound of rope being cut and a body loudly hitting the floor could be heard before the door closed. Motochika flinched as he heard the body drop, staying against the wall and refusing to go in. Natsu and Kyra walked into the door, only to nearly bump into Kojūrō as he walked out with bloodstained rope.

"Got the rope." Kojūrō said, walking back to the hall leading to the gap. "Also found books." Kojūrō said, shoving a pile in Sasuke's arms.

"Thanks" Sasuke said thumbing through the books.

"No problem." Kojūrō said, coiling the rope on his shoulder. "Motochika. You've got the best knot tying here. I need you to tie these ropes off. I'm going to another bathroom to get more." Kojūrō said, tossing Motochika the rope, already leaving. Motochika grabbed the rope, surprised that Kojūrō was leaving them alone so soon.

"Hey! You're leaving us already?" Ieyasu asked, surprised.

"It'll be faster if i do it." Kojūrō replied.

"As long as we all stick together we should be fine, till Kojūrō gets back" Sasuke said looking through the books.

"But Kojūrō's going off on his own! Shouldn't he- oh. He's already gone." Ieyasu said, looking where Kojūrō had been.

"He is fine the only thing we'd have to worry about is the monster" Sasuke said pacing looking thought the books.

"But what if the monster gets him!" Ieyasu said worriedly.

"You really think he'll go after Kojūrō? The monster would have better luck convincing Masamune" Sasuke grumbled. Ieyasu looked worried but nodded, sitting on the ground as he looked at Sasuke's books.

"Come on there's gotta be some kind of information" Sasuke said putting the book down and picking another one up looking through it. He found another note in the book, and took it out eagerly. Sasuke read over it in hope of more information.

" _Autopsy report: Lord Date Masamune_

 _Lord Masamune's wounds suggest he was attacked from the front, presumably taken by surprise. That morning he was found there was a long blood trail leading from his room down to the study. The heart looks like it was removed in a rush, as the wound was rather jagged and uneven, as if done by a dull knife. The lung was apparently removed with the heart, presumably the killer had no time to separate the two so he took both. The right ear was also removed, apparently making a clearer shot for the killer to bash lord Masamune's head in. the left arm was also removed, looking like it had been stabbed and sawed off. it is hard to tell which wound came first, and no connection can be made to Master Katakura's death, as this time organs and limbs were removed. the only hint we have of a connection is *blurred out*. It will be hard for the people to accept their Lord's death, so soon after Master Katakura. It is unfortunate that Lord Masamune only has several cousins, half siblings, and uncles and aunts to pass on his lordship status to. No doubt no one will replace Lord Masamune however."_ The report read, with what looked like tear stains and bloodstains splattered on the paper. Sasuke frowned at the report. "damn it's blurred out, come on there's got to be more. maybe some kind of letter or another note" Sasuke said pocketing the note and thumbing through the book again. The book seemed to be one of the books about magic rituals that Kojūrō had talked about, though this one looked like complete nonsense even to Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and shook his head picking up another book as he sat the other one down.

"You don't wish to share your find huh Sasuke?" Motochika said.

"It's probably something bad, Motochika." Ieyasu said.

"We still have a right to know, plus information and clues can be deciphered easier when shared" Motochika said "And we have Motonari he's always able to pick out clues"

"Well, Sasuke? What did you find?" Ieyasu asked, looking to Sasuke.

"Another Autopsy report, this time Masamune's" Sasuke sighed

"We can handle it." Ieyasu reassured him.

"well whoever it was obviously attacked him in his room because there was a bloodtrail from his room to the study. They were apparently in a rush and was working with a dull knife, to carve out his heart and lung. His right ear was cut off, which we know would throught him off on his right side. The killer apparently bashed in his head which i am guessing is what killed him then they probably dragged him to the study and removed the heart and lung. his left arm was also severed off so that would limit him to three swords. So whoever this was didn't want Masamune to fight back and made it where he couldn't really. the only connection they had is blurred out here so that's helpful. But apparently after than no one replaces Masamune so im kinda guessing everything goes downhill from there" Sasuke said.

"if they dragged him all the way from his room to the study, obviously they wanted him found. And since they didn't clean up after themselves and clean up the blood trail, i'm guessing someone wanted to leave an impression." Motochika said. "they're clever though, cutting off his ear, taking off his arm. I'm guessing he struggled beforehand though. Masamune wouldn't go down without a fight. I'm thinking since it was done in a rush that it was probably done by the same guy who killed Kojūrō."

"But they had their chance to kill them both before. Why kill Kojūrō first then come back?" Ieyasu pointed out.

"Because whoever is was wanted Kojūrō to hate Masamune and make everyone turn on him because by" Sasuke shuffled through his pocket pulling out all three reports and laying them down on the ground. "Kojūrō's Autopsy many people thought it was Masamune who killed Kojūrō. Many people would start to go against him if they thought their lord killed his own right eye. so someone apparently wanted Masamune to be in pain and Kojūrō to hate him. whoever this is planned this for the long run." Sasuke said looking at the others for any clues.

"If we had the other incident reports and autopsies we could make some sort of connection." Kyra spoke up.

"That's what im looking for in these books all three of these i have found in the books and reading them over to see if there were any clues" Sasuke said

"The books might have a sort of connection to the person or at least on what they're trying to accomplish" Motonari spoke up.

"The person would gain a lot from a massive lord killing spree though." Ieyasu reasoned.

"Yes, but if he or she was after what we possessed they would claim the land as their own. Sasuke said no one took Masamune's place when he was killed. So it's obviously not land there after but something else. But out of everyone Kojūrō is the only one who didn't have something but his life stolen from him" Motonari pointed out.

"Perhaps they intended to use Kojūrō's death somehow." Natsu said. "An angry spirit can do a lot of damage, especially if that spirit is fully formed."

"And apparently blue fully formed spirits are stronger than red fully formed red spirits due to the red one's being terrified of Kojūrō" Sasuke said

"Just living Kojūrō is terrifying enough. Just imagine what angry ghost Kojūrō can do." Ieyasu whimpered at the thought.

"That's it they needed someone they could persuade on their side so they killed Kojūrō but they still needed Masamune dead for some reason but what are they doing this for?" Sasuke said flipping through another book.

"And with Kojūrō believing Masamune had killed him, he'd go along with the plan. What if Kojūrō's ghost even helped kill Masamune somehow." Motochika looked sad at the thought."With all these magic books, it could even be some sort of ritual in the process."

"Was it so what were all of the part missing from everyone we may be able to figure out this and fix Masamune and Kojūrō's regret, and anger" Sasuke said taking out a clean piece of paper.

"So how does this work, if they got killed in the real world, what happened here." Ieyasu asked. "If they died in the real world, how did they die here too."

"I don't know, but this is like some kind of nightmare, So this might have to deal with the mind" Sasuke said "so they got, a lung, arm, ear, heart from Masamune, can you guys help me out with everyone else" Sasuke said writing down things on the paper and opening the books around him

"Stomach from mitsunari." Motochika said.

"Okay stomach from Mitsunari" Sasuke said scribbling down on the paper.

"Spine and brain from you." Ieyasu said.

"Okay then, Brain and spine from me" Sasuke said scribbling down and flipping pages in the books around them.

"Heart, hair, arm from Yukimura, tongue from Ieyasu, and eye from Motochika.," Misunari said

"another heart hmm… hair, another arm as well, tongue, and a right eye" Sasuke said scribbling down on the paper.

"Heart, and left eye from me" Motonari said

"Three hearts…. and a left eye, and a right eye" Sasuke said pondering as he flipped through the books "so Ieyasu, Yukimura, Motochika, Motonari, Mitsunari, Me and Masamune all had body parts removed" Sauske said looking through the books.

"Unless you kinda count a head, but Kojūrō apparently kept that." Ieyasu said.

"You know, with all these body parts, you could almost make a body." Motochika said, looking like he'd realized something.

"As i had started to notice, so were not the last if that's what they're trying to achieve then, or maybe that's why we were sent here" Sasuke gulped in fear.

"And if the monster did something like possess said body…" Ieyasu paled a bit in fear.

"He wouldn't have to rely on ghost and maybe this monster can't live in the real world so he has to make a body to exist in it" Sasuke said.

There was a slight clapping sound from down the hallway. The girls tensed and gripped their weapons.

"Clever group i have brought to me" A dark distorted voice said

"What do you want? Shouldnt you be off terrifying little girls and boys?" Kyra growled.

"oh but it's fun hearing the clever rat's chatter" The voice laughed.

"Are we the first to discover your little plan? Who knew you were so picky to only take body parts from lords and retainers?" Ieyasu growled.

"Yes you are, so take pride in that. Only the best will do. Seeing as this group has advanced so far i'll let you rats know something that has probably been biting at you for a while" The voice chuckled

"oh? Do share." Motochika scoffed.

there was the sound of fingers snapping.

"Enjoy the afterlife, asshole. you'll love it." a female voice growled.

"Kojūrō please stay with me, you can't die you said you wouldn't!" Masamune cried.

"I didn't exactly have this in mind when i said that." Kojūrō grimaced.

"Is there anything I can do, please I can't I don't want to go back without you" Masamune said

Motochika's eyes widened, and Ieyasu let out a shocked gasp.

"Looks like Little Masamune fell into the trap I had set dragging Kojūrō along just like I had planned." The dark distorted voice laughed "Now i have places to be things to torture." The voice faded away

"N-no. Kojūrō wouldn't die like that…" Motochika's voice cracked, sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than the others.

"Kojūrō is …. no he couldn't, could he?" Sasuke said worried

"I-i-it had to be a trap. Something to distract us." Ieyasu sounded like he was holding back tears as he tried to keep a brave face.

Mitsunari and Motonari remained quite, obviously just as shocked.

"Damn it, no Masamune wouldn't let him die, we just have to believe there fine and safe" Sasuke said sounding shaken up. "I wonder if it was just us or if Yukimura and Masamune heard it as well?"

"But… if they're dead, what happens to their ghost selves?" Ieyasu asked, looking really worried.

"The ghost us all look older" Mitsunari pointed out

"Then if we die then do they disappear?" Sasuke asked worried for Yukimura

"If the person dies, then the ghost version immediately becomes the monster's, and they will experience the pain of their living selves death forever, until it drives them insane." The girls said together, obviously knowing this rule all too well.

"Yukimura is only with Masamune's ghost otherwise he's alone over there. We need to find Kojūrō fast, and hope he's still in control of himself" Sasuke said grabbing the reports and closing the books quickly.

"If not, we need to run. Kojūrō's ghost self, as well as Masamune's, will become the strongest ghosts to exist ever, almost as strong as the monster. Even stronger than the normal ghosts." Kyra squeaked fearfully.

"Okay everyone we find Kojūrō and depending on the situation we run or we hurry and do everything to get this bridge built" Sasuke said scoring the books to the side of the hall. There was a sudden shaking as the whole building gave a giant sound of wood cracking.


	35. Chapter 36

Chapter 35 - Time for a break

"not again!" Motochika groaned, trying to stay steady and nearly tackling Motonari as he stumbled.

Mitsunari growled as he was thrown against the wall from the shaking.

"great just what we needed" Sauske grumbled

Kyra and Natsu gave squeals of terror as they clung to each other and struggled to stay standing. Motochika gripped Motonari's shoulder hard as he swung his anchor into the wall to keep steady. Motonari gripped Motochika's shoulder to stay up as well. Ieyasu tripped as he felt the ground start collapsing below him, and stumbled over to Mitsunari, gripping him. Mitsunari hissed and pulled Ieyasu close stabbing his sword into the wall . The earthquake lasted longer than ever, feeling like it had gone on for an hour before finally coming to a sudden stop.

"everyone okay?" Sasuke asked as he wobbled on his feet.

"I think so. That was one of the longest earthquakes ever. Must've been a huge change." Motochika said one hand on his head as a bit of a headache came on.

"if so we should be careful." Sasukes said

"A-agreed." The girls stuttered, letting go of eachother.

Sasuke looked at the girls "I think we should rest just a little before going to look for Kojūrō. That earthquake did more than just shake the ground and changed the layout" Sasuke said wobbly walking over to the girls. The girls stumbled over to him and gripped his legs. Sasuke wobbled but managed to stay up "Uh sorry but I didn't introduce myself to you two" Sasuke smiled.

"no worries. We know you. Sarutobi Sasuke, head ninja with Takeda, and extremely perverted prankster." The girls giggled. "I'm Kyra, former ghost returned to life and proud adopted sister to Date Masamune. My specialty is cutting flesh." Kyra introduced herself. "i'm Natsu. Former ghost returned to life and adopted sister to Date Masamune, also specialist gardener."

"Well i'm guessing my ghost was with you two then, Well hello Date Kyra and Date Natsu, nice to meet you alive" Sasuke smiled

"Nice to meet you alive as well. You're much less trouble alive, actually." The girls giggled, bowing politely.

Motochika winced as the headache got worse, him bringing both sets of fingers to try to rub the headache away.

" _Sasuke, Yuki, Motonari, Masa, Kojūrō, too, Mitsunari, Ieyasu, & Motochika too." _He started muttering over and over again. "i'm not going crazy, i'm not going crazy. Can't forget, can't forget."

Motonari heard the familiar mumbling words and sighed. "Motochika i had figured you weren't having anymore problems but you seem to be proving that wrong" Motonari growled

"It's slipping away, bit by bit. earlier it was names, then in Mitsunari's house i couldn't remember if Yukimura had brown eyes or blue. Now i can't remember the name of my ship, or yours for that matter." Motochika mumbled quietly, not wanting attention drawn to his problem.

"your's is the fugaku idiot, mine is the sun" Motonari hissed quietly, noting Motochika's quietness.

"I need to get out of here, Motonari. I can't think here. It's all slipping out of my hands, like trying to keep sand in an hourglass." Motochika mumbled, his voice panicked. "I don't want to go crazy and hurt you guys. I can't."

"You won't as long as im here to keep you in check idiot" Motonari scoffed.

"If i do go crazy… will you kill me?" Motochika mumbled, looking desperate. "If i go crazy, there's no one else i want to stop me from hurting others."

Motonari looked a little surprised but sighed "Only fitting that it be me" Motonari said agreeing.

"Thank you. What better way to end it than with the person i've fought most with, after all." Motochika chuckled. "Though i guess in that case i can say there's never been a more fitting rival for me than you. Even if you do tend to be a cheater."

Motonari sighed "you've been the most trickiest pawn"

"I like to think of myself as the opposing king actually." Motochika chuckled.

"Alright everyone, let's see if we can find some sort of safe room. Let's move." Ieyasu said to the group with a commanding voice, looking at the group with a happy, but firm expression as he started heading down the hall. Motochika followed with a quiet smile, whispering the words to himself. Sasuke shrugged and followed, his hands on his shurikens just in case.

"Actually, does anyone have a map?" Sasuke asked suddenly, looking back at the group.

"Uh i do." Motochika spoke up, pulling a paper out and handing it to Sasuke.

"Okay, we don't have an infirmary, but we do have the barracks. Guess it's better than nothing." Sasuke said, looking at the map. "It's not far thankfully. come on everyone." Sasuke said, leading the way while looking at the map. The group went down several halls and stairs before finally reaching the barracks. As Sasuke opened the door he looked a bit shocked, then sad at whatever he saw inside.

"Okay, everyone get some rest, those who want to sleep, take a bunk." Sasuke said, walking in. Ieyasu shared his sad expression as he walked in after Sasuke, but gave everyone a reassuring smile. "Come on girls, you two need some rest." Ieyasu said as the girls followed after him.

Mitsunari sighed at the sight "it looks like Yukimura wasn't exactly alone for a while" He said sitting down on one of the beds.

"He always did have a thing about making everyone feel honored." Sasuke said, noticing the charm on the body.

"I wonder who it was and how long they were together" Motochika said relaxing back on one of the beds.

"The body looks freshly killed, so i'm guessing this only happened a little while ago." Sasuke said, lifting the sheet to see who it was.

"poor kiddo, already having to see someone die in this place." Motochika sighed

"It's not exactly his first dead body, but i swore a while back that he wouldn't see any more. Looks like i might have to adjust that promise though." Sasuke said sadly.

"Does he have any sort of weapon or such" Motonari scoffed.

"He's got his spears, that's about it." Sasuke said.

"Then he's fine on his own for a while" mori sighed sitting down

"I really hope so. If that monster gets his hands on him though, he won't even have a chance." Sasuke said worriedly. "He's still learning, after all. Hell, he's just now getting used to spears."

"You said he's with Masa he'll be fine. Masa wouldn't let him get hurt" Motochika said hopeful.

"But you heard the girls. Once a ghost's living self dies, they go crazy and start working for the monster." Sasuke said worriedly.

"It's Masamune he promised that if it was a trap they would be back" Ieyasu said with a worried smile.

"Except you heard it. we all did. The two are probably dead. And no doubt the monster made sure there was no getting out." Sasuke said worriedly.

"The monster wants us to suffer, and seeing how Masamune was our support in staying happy, the monster goes after the support. He's probably alive, tho Kojūrō I don't know about" Motonari said

"You guys haven't seen ghost Masamune then. It's… well, it's rather depressing to look at." Sasuke said, frowning.

"We just barely got here and we only had information from your ghost on you two being apart from each other and a gap in the house, we had figured that either Masamune or Kojūrō was here and the other on this final version" Mitsunari grumbled

"Yeah, sorry. Just a bit shocking seeing ghost Masamune look so, well, beaten." Sasuke apologized walking over to a bunk further from the rest.

"I just hope that they're okay" Ieyasu said sadly.

"I really hope so too. Thinking of something happening to Yukimura… he's like a little brother to me. If he gets killed, i might as well give up here." Sasuke said quietly.

"You shouldn't say things like that out loud, the monster can imitate people" Mitsunari retorted.

Sasuke looked surprised "It can? That opens up way too many scary possibilities."

"It can it almost killed me with that trick, but if you can ask it a question that only that person would know the answer to and change something in the question that is how you can tell the easiest way." Mitsunari grumbled

"That's one way i guess." Sasuke said, as Ieyasu finished tucking the two girls in and came to sit next to Mitsunari.

"I know time's all weird here, but i wonder how long we've been in here. if anything's happened to our bodies in the real world." Ieyasu said.

"Well we all kinda passed out at Masamune's gates, if our bodies are still there in sure the soldiers would have moved them" Motochika laughed.

"I just hope when we wake up we're not all going to be accidentally buried alive or killed out of mercy or something." Ieyasu shrugged.

"Don't say such thing with a shrug Ieyasu, my crew would totally flip if they got news i was buried" Motochika chuckled

"I doubt you'd be buried. The last thing you'd want is to be buried with us land lovers after all." Ieyasu chuckled. "You might get stuck out in a lifeboat, or dropped into the sea or something."

"well great to know i be havin' to swim back up or back to land when we get back"Motochika sighed

"Chika. Your pirate slang is acting up again." Ieyasu chuckled.

"Oh sorry, i don't have much control over it" Motochika laughed

"Oh don't worry. I've been around you long enough to translate pirate to proper japanese." Ieyasu chuckled. Motochika smiled happily.

"After all, i'd be worried if you actually started speaking proper japanese." Ieyasu smiled as he laid back on the bunk, closing his eyes. "Chika, try not to have a repeat of the sleepover. I'd hate to wake up finding everyone wearing different clothes."

Motochika laughed "Hey it was Masa's idea i just helped"

"i still feel violated by the idea that you two saw me naked." Ieyasu shivered in horror. "I swear if that happens here, friend or not, i will have Mitsunari punch you."

Motochika laughed "Yha yha party pooper, as Masa would say" Motochika smiled and pulled the covers over himself.

"The creepy thing is i don't even know how much you two saw, or what you two did to me in my sleep." Ieyasu said, pulling the covers over himself. "But i do swear one day i will have my vengeance on you two. I just need a proper method of vengeance." Ieyasu yawned.

"I don't mind helping you with that" Mitsunari said

"Ya see? Mitsunari agrees with me." Ieyasu smiled. "By the way, Mit. You look good in yellow."

"Be quiet Ieyasu" Mitsunari grumbled getting under the covers.

"If i end up cuddling in my sleep i apologize in advance." Ieyasu yawned.

there was the sound of a groan from Mitsunari as he turned his back towards Ieyasu, who turned so that he was back to back with Mitsunari.

"Oh like he would mind" Motochika laughed "Anyway night"

"Night kiddos." Sasuke chuckled, walking over and tucking each in, and ruffling the hair of each. "Motonari? You going to take your bedtime too? The only bunk that's left is with Motochika. I don't sleep well with others. Plus i'm a cuddler too."

"I would rather sleep on the floor than with him" Motonari scoffed.

"You wanna sleep with the dead body, be my guest." Sasuke chuckled.

Motonari twitched before getting up and walking over to Motochika's bunk. Motochika smiled sleepily and pulled one of the pillows so it was sitting between them as he raised the blankets.

"Stay on your side pirate" Motonari said placing his ring blade on the side of the bunk before laying down. Motochika chuckled as he pulled off his eyepatch and handed it to Sasuke, his eye showing to be a scarred up empty socket where an eye should be. Motonari was a bit surprised to see the eye socket, but didn't comment on it.

"Hold onto me eyepatch, would ya?" Motochika asked, lying so he was facing Motonari, and closing his good eye.

"Of course." Sasuke said, putting the eyepatch away.

"and don't worry. i usually stay on one side. i just move positions." Motochika chuckled.

Motonari rolled his eyes getting comfortable. Sasuke chuckled and walked over to tuck Motonari and Motochika in, ruffling Motochika's hair and patting Motonari's. mori grumbled at the petting but didn't do anything against it.

"Night kiddos. Hopefully whatever you dream is better than what's in this place." Sasuke said, blowing out a lit candle.


	36. Chapter 37

Chapter 36 - A guardian and his charge

Masamune whined as he blinked awake, feeling a throbbing pain in the back of his head. ' _Where are we?'_ He thought, looking up to see the inside of a roof, and surrounded by what seemed to be hay.

' _hay, are we in a stable?'_ Masamune thought

Masamune sat up, brushing hay out of his hair as he realized he couldn't hear anything from Kojūrō.

Masamune looked worriedly over to Kojūrō.

"Kojūrō?" Masamune said worried

There was no reply, as Kojūrō was on his injured side in a pile of hay nearby. Masamune stood up and walked over to Kojūrō. "Hey Kojūrō wake up please" Masamune said his worry increasing

Kojūrō still didn't reply, and his face looked really pale as Masamune walked over.

Masamune gulped and shook Kojūrō a little "Come on Kojūrō wake up, do something to let me know your still alive" Kojūrō still didn't respond to the shaking. Masamune was frightened and looked around "Come on wake up Kojūrō" ' _he couldn't have died on the way right hopefully not i got to find an infirmary that's got to have something to help with his wound'_ Masamune thought worriedly

Suddenly Masamune was grabbed and pinned to the ground by something heavy, with larger and stronger hands pinning his hands to his back. Masamune screamed a little at the sudden force. "Hand's off me!" Masamune growled trying to get free. There was familiar laughing above him as the force on him eased. Masamune growled as he struggled a little more before he got free.

"Come on kid, after years of waking me up, you had to have seen that coming." Kojūrō chuckled.

"I thought you were dead" Masamune said with a huff as he sat up.

"It was rather cute, hearing you get scared over me." Kojūrō said with a soft smile.

"I am not cute, now let's find out where we are other than in a stable" Masamune grumbled crossing his arms.

"Aw! Little baby Masamune's mad because the grown up got the better of him." Kojūrō said in a voice like he was talking to a baby.

" I am not a baby Kojūrō, im a child so stop babying me" Masamune huffed standing up.

"At least let me pretend. It makes me feel much less old." Kojūrō chuckled. "At least i got you though." Kojūrō teased.

"ugh fine, only because it makes you feel better" Masamune sighed before sticking his tongue out at Kojūrō.

"Maybe we can find a safe spot sometime later. It's way past your nap time after all." Kojūrō said fondly, standing up and ducking to avoid the roof.

"How would you know?" Masamune grumbled walking out the stable before walking back to Kojūrō.

"Parent sense. Besides, i was told children need 12 to 14 hours of sleep, and based on your bedtime, that's about a 3 to 4 hour nap." Kojūrō said, walking over to a ladder and starting to climb down. Masamune fallowed Kojūrō. "Well im far from tired"

"That's because you've been running around and have had candy. Don't worry, the energy will die out in a little while." Kojūrō chuckled, sliding down the ladder expertly.

"Or from all the time i have actually slept here" Masamune grumbled

"You still haven't reached your full sleep need yet. You'll have to sleep a little more to have your full sleep schedule for the day." Kojūrō said smiling. "Besides, wouldn't you prefer nice kid dreams to this place?"

"not really, I would prefer the real life than to both" Masamune said climbing down the ladder.

"Surely your dreams are way better to this place. Besides, in comparison to sleep, real life is a bit boring, no?" Kojūrō said, waiting patiently at the bottom of the ladder, gripping his wound a bit.

"don't really dream much i'm just so used to nightmare's their like dreams, plus real life is fun, i get to bother you, play with Yuki and my brothers, play and fight" Masamune said happily.

"Nightmares? Do you need to start sleeping in my bed again?" Kojūrō asked, concerned.

"No i just need to hear you snoring or talking to know you're fine and everything's alright" Masamune smiled reaching the bottom of the ladder.

"I snore? Since when?" Kojūrō asked, looking surprised.

"Since forever" Masamune laughed.

"Well at least the 'ghost' in my room is gone." Kojūrō said smiling, with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I guess, well let's find someone or the infirmary" Masamune said looking at Kojūrō.

"Oh kid i envy your innocence." Kojūrō mumbled with a smile as he stepped out into the stables, surprised to be met with a mix of ghost and living horses. Masamune fallowed Kojūrō and looked amazed at the mix of horses. One of the ghost horses stepped through its stall door and walked over, sniffing Masamune. Masamune smiled at the horse "Hey what's up" Masamune said happily to the horse. The horse didn't reply but nibbled on Masamune's hair, revealing it had no teeth except for a pair of teeth that had been sharpened into fangs. "You got some cool teeth there" Masamune said looking at the teeth. The horse moved to his left ear, nibbling and one of the fangs bit the ear, making Masamune wince as the horse bit through the ear.

"You should be a little more carefull with those" Masamune said

Kojūrō growled and smacked the horse, making it jump away from Masamune with a whiny, it's ghostly neigh bouncing off the walls.

"You okay- ouch, kid." Kojūrō said, looking at his bit ear.

"Fine just a bite" Masamune said with a pained smile.

"Come on, before something comes checking that horse's noise." Kojūrō said, opening the stable door while holding Masamune's hand. Masamune nodded gripping Kojūrō's hand. Outside it was snowing hard, nearly a blizzard, and Masamune shivered at how cold it was. Kojūrō noticed the shiver and put his jacket around Masamune, ignoring the cold he felt. Masamune looked at Kojūrō worried "You should also stay warm Kojūrō" Masamune said holding his bitten ear.

"I'm a grown up, i can handle it." Kojūrō said with a smile, as he stepped into the snow, making a pained face as he felt the burning sensation. Masamune looked worried at the pained expression but remained quite.

"Stay on the porch, Masamune. I'll clear a path that you can walk through. This snow's way too deep for you." Kojūrō instructed, gritting his teeth as he went deeper into the snow, the snow nearly reaching his hips now. Masamune nodded "okay but be careful please Kojūrō" Masamune said watching Kojūrō go deeper into the snow.

"Nothing's out here- ow!" Kojūrō hissed as the sound of metal snapping shut could be heard. "Son of a bitch!" He growled as he pulled the trap apart, a couple of holes in his boots now as the freezing snow made it's way inside. Masamune jumped at the sudden outburst and resisted running out there.

"I take that back. Somebody thought it'd be funny to put traps out here, apparently." Kojūrō said, going further towards the main building.

"probably one of the red spirits" Masamune said.

"Watch yourself. My boot stopped the trap, but you're wearing shoes so be careful." Kojūrō warned.

"I will" Masamune called back.

Kojūrō continued walking jumping back as he came across more traps, and gave a sigh of relief as he made it to the other side.

"It's safe!" Kojūrō yelled, and started pulling his boots off to dump the snow out. Masamune gulped as he stepped out feeling uncomfortable at the height of the snow compared to him and kept a careful eye if front of him. He let out a whine of pain as he felt the cold burning feeling from the snow. Masamune kept walking seeing the trap Kojūrō had stepped in he made sure to keep his eye out for any more. He felt a bit of fear as he got to a part where the snow towered over him, part of him fearing the snow wall made by Kojūrō would collapse and bury him. Masamune gulped a little when he saw a part where Kojūrō had jumped over knowing there was a trap under the remaining snow.

"Give your biggest jump over the traps." Kojūrō called encouragingly.

"Okay!" Masamune called as he jumped over the trap getting snow on his feet as he jumped and hissed at the freezing cold snow.

"You okay over there?" Kojūrō asked, putting one boot on and taking off the other.

"Fine!" Masamune called back ignoring the burning feeling in his feet. Masamune managed to reach the other side, with Kojūrō sitting cross legged as he dumped snow out of his boots. Masamune smiled at Kojūrō happily. Kojūrō gave a smile as he stood, stuffing his wet socks into his boots and walking over to the door barefoot.

"Nice work kid. You handled the snow well." Kojūrō complimented.

"I guess playing in the snow and being locked in a freezing pantry helped my cold resistance" Masamune chuckled.

"Through this whole trip you've played in the snow twice now. So i guess you're having fun at least." Kojūrō chuckled as he opened the door, revealing a study.

"Make the best of each situation" Masamune smiled and looked into the study.

"I'd play in the snow with you if i could, except this snow kinda hurts." Kojūrō chuckled, walking in and avoiding knocking over piles of books.

"I know" Masamune said walking into the study looking around.

"So supposedly your ghost and mine are supposed to be around here. Wonder how they are." Kojūrō said, picking up one book and glancing at the title.

"I hope so it will be fun to chat with an older me" Masamune said happily looking around.

"You sure? Maybe older you is boring." Kojūrō chuckled, flipping through the book and noting the contents.

"I doubt it. It's gotta be yours that's boring" Masamune teased.

"You're saying i'm boring?" Kojūrō looked at Masamune with a grin.

"At times yes" Masamune smiled picking up a few papers on the desk looking at them

"Oh really? How's this for boring?" Kojūrō smirked, creeping up behind Masamune and started tickling him. Masamune dropped the papers and dropped down laughing

Kojūrō laughed along and tickled more.

"Am i still boring?" Kojūrō chuckled.

"N-n-no" Masamune laughed

Kojūrō chuckled and pulled Masamune into a hug, patting his back as he sat on the floor.

"You're a good kid, you know. Don't ever change, even if you're told to 'grow up'." Kojūrō mumbled with a smile.

"I promise" Masamune smiled

"Good." Kojūrō said, patting Masamune on the back as he stood up, looking around the study and pulling books off the shelves, looking through them. He looked disgusted as one he pulled out was dripping blood.

"That's nice." Kojūrō muttered, putting the bleeding book on the table.

Masamune stood up and noticed a jar off to the side of the desk. Kojūrō was busy flipping through the wet soggy pages of the book, looking for anything of use. Masamune looked over at the jar and saw that whatever was in it was now gone. "Well it looks like either you're ghost or mine has there organ back." Masamune said picking up the bloody jar.

Kojūrō pulled out a surprisingly dry note from the book, and silently read it as Masamune was looking at the jar. Kojūrō let out a deep sigh as he read, setting the paper down. Masamune looked curiously over at Kojūrō hearing the sigh.

"What's wrong?" Masamune asked curiously

"Ah, depressing stuff kid. Adult stuff." Kojūrō said, clearing his throat and folding the paper. "If you want to read it, here ya go." Kojūrō said, handing Masamune the folded paper.

Masamune took the paper eagerly opening and read over it.

" _Investigation: Katakura Kojūrō_

 _So far nothing major has been found in the beheading and death of Katakura Kojūrō. So far most of the suspect list has been shortened to Lord Date Masamune, several of the servants, and the possibility of an enemy ninja, including but not limited to Sarutobi Sasuke, who outright denies any involvement. The circumstances are unique, knowing that Masamune was present during the murder, and likely committed the murder, helped with it, or was witness to it. Lord Masamune claims to have no memory of the murder, and claims he was in his room asleep during the time of murder. Sarutobi Sasuke helpfully pointed out the wound was a katana, of which Lord Date Masamune is in possession of. For now, all weapons of everyone in the house has been confiscated, and all areas of possible weapons is monitored closely. There has been great sadness in the aftermath of Katakura Kojūrō's death, and a proper burial has been set for a week from now, of which we will have to solve the case. There is great suspicion of Lord Masamune, and his sudden reclusiveness creates much suspicion that there may be a case of murderer's guilt within lord Masamune. It was pointed out by many of the servants that the two had some relationship problems, including Lord Masamune even wishing death upon Katakura Kojūrō. It was also noted that the two had common fights, and Lord Masamune often took issue with Katakura Kojūrō's protectiveness."_ The note read.

Masamune frowned at the note.

"It doesn't really shock me that much but it hurts to think you and me fight, and that my own servants would accuse me of your death" Masamune grumbled.

"A lot of suspicion would be raised over the 'wishing death upon me' part. Besides, people's loyalties sway when their friend and superior is killed and their lord is suspected." Kojūrō replied. "I'd find it rather strange that you would be present at the time of my death, yet there is no evidence from you."

"Even if I wished death on you you're the best parent i have I wouldn't kill you I know that for a fact. In times of shock people deny what they saw and trick themselves into believing they didn't see anything. plus if there was more than one person to take part they would knock me out first because i would protect you but I would need more evidence to put two and two together" Masamune said handing the paper to Kojūrō.

"Knocking you out, killing me before i react, dragging you and sneaking you all the way back into the house, then leaving, all in the span of a few minutes with no one seeing anything? Rather impossible, you have to admit." Kojūrō said skeptically.

"unless of a spy or enemy ninja, a spy could say that we had a fight and you knocked me out and told him or her to bring me back to the house. a ninja could impersonate me and then kill you without me even really being there" Masamune pointed out.

"Still, it takes a bit of time to take a person's head off, and a lot of strength to do it in one swipe." Kojūrō pointed out.

"A spy could easily have enough strength if they went as a spy in the army" Masamune suggested

"Whoever did it really wants everyone to believe it was you. Then again, a lot of the evidence does lead to you being a prime suspect." Kojūrō said. "More so, who would want you out of power so badly as to kill me and frame you? I don't even know how they would manage to kill me without a fight. You know me, i'm too cautious to fall for surprises easily. The reclusive part doesn't surprise me though."

"Yeah i guess only you know that i don't like to cry in front of people" Masamune said "But who is a good question we need some more evidence to figure it out"

"I can only imagine how my ghost must be taking this, only having the perspective of being the victim." Kojūrō said, looking troubled. "All of the evidence he'd have would point at you being his killer, after all."

Masamune gulped "Well then i am hiding behind you if we run into him" Masamune said worriedly

"Don't worry. He wouldn't kill himself." Kojūrō said with a reassuring smile.

"But he might try to kill me in revenge since he thinks i did it" Masamune said shakily

"He won't. Not if i'm there." Kojūrō said. "Besides, you've never seen me fight angry."

"Then i order you not to leave my side" Masamune said

"Did i ever show any intention of doing so?" Kojūrō said with a smile.

Masamune smiled happily "Good"

"I hope there's more clues somewhere in here." Kojūrō said, picking the bleeding book and putting it back on it's shelf, wiping his bloody hand off on his jacket.

"Are you sure you heard voices?" Said a voice from down the hall.

Kojūrō tensed and put a hand on his katana, hiding behind several book cases and waving for Masamune to join him. Masamune quickly ran over to Kojūrō, who held him close and hid him in his jacket, one hand on his katana.

"I'm sure!" Said another voice coming from down the hall

"I hope you're not losing it on me already" Said the more deeper toned voice

"Im sure of it, I think it might be Masa!" the lighter tone voice said happily

"Really, you sure he can handle seeing me like this?" the deeper toned voice asked

"If i can, i know he can" the lighter toned voice replied

"I hope you're right, i'm sick of people screaming and running from me" the deeper toned voice said

"come on slowpoke" the lighter toned voice said as there was now footsteps that could be heard.

"Ugh i'm not as young as i used to be and this armor doesn't help" the deeper toned voice replied.

There was now a metallic like sound with more footsteps. Kojūrō quietly drew his sword, keeping to the shadow of the bookcase to keep his sword from shining.

"I think there in the study, if that's still on this side" the lighter tone voice said now seeming closer

"Really back to where we just came from, ugh if only we hadn't been dragged from there" The deeper tone voice grumbled

"Well i was worried when i heard Sasuke scream okay" the lighter toned voice could now sound familiar

"Yeah i know it startled me, i still kinda regret going through" the deeper tone voice said sadly

"Oh come on Sasuke won't let him be mad at you forever, smile" the familiar lighter toned voice said

"Hopefully he'll listen to Sasuke" the deeper tone said

Kojūrō frowned at the lighter voice, his suspicions raised as he gripped Masamune to keep him from going to the voice.

"That sounds like Yuki" Masamune whispered

"Remember what Mitsunari said, about the monster imitating people." Kojūrō whispered.

"Right" Masamune said

"I wish at times he wouldn't be so stubborn" the deeper tone said

"He has to be with you, since you never listen to him" the lighter familiar tone said.

"I listen, but it would be easier if he didn't stay the same tone every time he lectures me" the deeper tone grumbled.

Masamune giggled a little covering his mouth. Kojūrō rolled his eyes and shushed Masamune.

"Right sorry, but it sounds like there talking about you" Masamune whispered.

"It's because they are. It's to lure you out." Kojūrō said, gripping his sword tighter.

"Well you should still listen!" the lighter familiar voice scolded.

"Yeah yeah, i know" the deeper tone sighed.

"Here we are the study!" the lighter familiar tone voice said.

"Great lets hope they don't try to kill me" the deeper voice said sarcastically.

"I doubt our Kojūrō would" the lighter familiar voice laughed.

"Hopefully, one Kojūrō hating me is more than enough" the deeper tone voice said sadly.

The sound of the study door opening was heard as a pair of foot steps walked in. Kojūrō held his position, frowning at the blue light flooding the study. Kojūrō backed a little further into the corner, holding his sword in front of him as he gripped Masamune. Masamune wanted to see but backed up with Kojūrō.

"Looks like they're gone Yuki, you must be going crazy already" the deeper tone sighed

"No i swore i heard Masamune and Kojūrō's voice in here" the lighter familiar tone whined.

Kojūrō held his breath as he listened for footsteps getting closer.

"I'll look over here you look over there Masamune" the lighter familiar tone voice said

There was a sigh from the deeper toned voice "Okay but I don't think they're in here" the deeper tone said as the metallic heavy footsteps came closer to Kojūrō and Masamune's hiding spot. Kojūrō's wrist turned so he could strike diagonally across the person's chest, and narrowed his eyes. The blue light lighted up the darkened space as the metallic heavy footsteps came closer. Kojūrō's stance adjusted and pushed Masamune a bit behind him as he got ready to charge, both hands on the katana grip for a powerful blow.

"When i strike, run for the door, either the one that leads to the stables or the hallway. I'll be right behind you." Kojūrō whispered to Masamune.

"Okay" Masamune whispered a little scared.

Kojūrō patted Masamune's head briefly before returning his stance.

"Hey me, Kojūrō you over here?" The deeper tone voice asked sarcastically stepping out into view. Kojūrō charged, swinging his sword on the ghost's injured side, then slicing again on the other side, before jumping back with his sword in front of him defensively.

"Shit!" The ghost said stumbling back.


	37. Chapter 38

Chapter 37 -

"Masamune!" The lighter familiar tone said worried. Kojūrō didn't move, still waiting for his opponent to attack offensively and waiting for Masamune to run.

Masamune was looking for a way to run from.

The ghost looked at Kojūrō painfully. "Never figured you'd strike at me when i wasn't ready Kojy" The ghost said

"You may have tricked me once, monster, but i don't fall for the same trap twice." Kojūrō growled.

"You think i'm the monster?" The ghost looked pained "great so i have you thinking i'm a damn monster and my Kojūrō thinking i killed him great how worse can my afterlife get"

"Don't act so innocent. You may have tricked me in the last version, but i don't fall for the same trap twice. That little routine of pretending to be Masamune and luring us all off was clever, but it makes you look uncreative when you do it twice in a row." Kojūrō growled.

"Kojūrō, it's me let's see seeing how young Yuki is I must be small, ugh River still looks freaking awesome with those handle bars, and I took Chika's idea of gas pipes and it's awesome" The ghost said.

"Really!" Masamune said happily. Kojūrō still wasn't convinced, and didn't lower his weapon.

"Okay that didn't work, ugh you snore and that actually helps me go to sleep at night, though i would never tell you" The ghost said fading a little in embarrassment. Kojūrō scoffed at the attempt and stayed in his stance.

"Fine still don't believe me, then go ahead and try to kill me i deserve it anyway"

"What was the first weapon i taught you?" Kojūrō growled.

"Western sword i think or maybe it was just one katana" the ghost said thinking

Kojūrō stood straight and sheathed his sword. "It was just one katana. You taught yourself western sword."

"Right sorry i get my own training mixed with yours sometimes, but i'll never forget being punished to fight the entire army till i dropped and having to fight you as well" The ghost smiled.

"I'm convinced. Masamune? You think it's genuine?" Kojūrō asked, looking at Masamune.

"Yeah i've never told anyone that i like it when you snore" Masamune said a slight blush on his face.

"Except for just now, when you told me." Kojūrō reminded him.

Masamune's blush got deeper as Ghost Masamune faded in embarrassment. Kojūrō's hand dropped from his katana and he crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at ghost Masamune for an explanation. Ghost Masamune looked back at Kojūrō.

"Im guessing you wondering about the whole did i kill you or how i died thing?" Ghost Masamune asked

"An explanation would be nice." Kojūrō said, looking at Ghost Masamune sternly.

"Well one thing I did not kill you. I don't know who did but im quite sure if i did kill you i would kill myself right after. Second one i uh kinda died from the monster when we split up" Ghost Masamune said looking away from Kojūrō.

"'We' as in you ran off on your own from the rest of the group? Or 'we' as in you got yourself kicked out of the group somehow?" Kojūrō asked. "Well if you didn't kill me, who did?" Kojūrō asked, one eyebrow raised. "A lot of evidence points at you after all. The 'fighting frequently' and 'wishing my death' in particular."

"We as in you and me got separated when everyone else was dead" Ghost Masamune said saddened "I don't know i didn't get enough time to find out before I was killed myself, I know that i was framed i swear i couldn't bring myself to kill you no matter what, no matter how pissed I got at you or if i wished death on you i would rather throw myself in front of you then you get killed" Ghost Masamune said tears started to form in his eye.

"Nobody else on the suspect list. Sasuke was on it but he apparently swore on something that he didn't do it." Kojūrō said, pulling out the note.

Ghost Masamune took the note and read over it quickly. "You really think i could bring myself to truly kill you Kojy, Your like my second dad, and more of a parent than she ever was" Ghost Masamune said examining the paper.

"Anyone can do anything, even if they don't seem like they'd do it. I'm not ruling out that it was an accident at least." Kojūrō pointed out.

"If it had been an accident i wouldn't have claimed that i knew nothing of it and i wouldn't have left your side i would have stayed there trying to fix what i had done, even if it was useless" Ghost Masamune said handing the paper back to Kojūrō.

"I need evidence before words, kid." Kojūrō said firmly.

"Yeah you made that painfully obvious earlier" Ghost Masamune sighed turning to see Yukimura standing there beside him.

"So what happened to you? Clearly someone wanted you out of the picture too." Kojūrō said, looking ghost Masamune over.

"Yeah i wish i had been able to see them. They had gotten me blindfolded i never saw them while they cut off my arm and ear." Masamune growled his blue aura flared up red.

"I'm assuming they did that for the purpose of preventing you from fighting back?" Kojūrō asked, looking over the injuries.

"Yeah. Still punched them in the face at least" Ghost Masamune shrugged "I was still alive when they took out my lung after dragging me from my room to the study. I passed out from blood loss before they cut out my heart" Ghost Masamune growled his aura still red in anger. "But me and Yuki here found my heart so one part down"

"Punched them in the face, hm? Male or female?" Kojūrō asked, perking up at the information.

"I think male" Ghost Masamune said calming down a little.

"Hm… we might be looking for the same guy, maybe. But surely in an investigation someone would notice bruising from being punched." Kojūrō said, looking thoughtful.

"I'm sure. I didn't punch easy i put a lot of force into that punch" Ghost Masamune growled

"Then we need to find a note describing the suspects" Masamune said.

"There's a lot of blood from cutting someone's head too. I certainly hope bloodstains aren't common with you, at least." Kojūrō reasoned, tapping his fingers.

"We may have fought but never drew blood, if someone did get blood they would have to had washed off himself and gotten rid of there clothes, on both of our deaths if it was the same person" Ghost Masamune said

"What if Kojūrō's ghost got mad at you and helped kill you in revenge?" Yukimura asked.

"I don't think so, no matter how pissed we got at each other we wouldn't kill the other, at least i hope. I would haunt his ass if he killed me don't know about him though" Ghost Masamune said

"Please don't. My… uh… ghost, wouldn't appreciate the company." Kojūrō said, remembering Masamune was there and correcting himself quickly.

"Uh huh your ghost you mean- right child me" Ghost Masamune said stopping himself Kojūrō cleared his throat awkwardly and looked at Masamune with a blush on his face

"Masamune, do you think you could look at the other books for clues? I'll talk to other you here." Kojūrō said quickly.

"Uh sure?" Masamune said looking at the two confused but shrugged walking over to Yukimura who smiled and followed him as they chatted walking off.

"Don't go far!" Kojūrō yelled after them, keeping an approving smile on his face even if he was blushing red.

"Oh don't worry as much Kojūrō!" Masamune called back before resuming talking to Yukimura.

"Glad to see myself still so innocent" Ghost Masamune sighed

"He very nearly wasn't for a minute there." Kojūrō said frowning at ghost Masamune. "But it is rather amazing how innocent he still acts after all the blood and gore he's seen."

"Sorry used to dirty minded people now a days" Ghost Masamune apologized "Blood and gore are nothing compared to other things" Ghost Masamune chuckled

"He's seen a person explode into gory bits, had to dig through me to get a bullet out, and has nearly frozen to death. If anything can top that, do share." Kojūrō shook his head.

"I had to see Motonari get killed in front of my eye's and many wars and battles, a little blood and gore isn't gonna get to me, I have helped out in taking care of the wounded i've had to do much worse that take a bullet out of someone, freezing isn't as bad as walls almost squishing you to death" Ghost Masamune sighed "And i don't think you wish to know, i'll only say Teenagers get curious i won't stay a child forever, player" Ghost Masamune chuckled looking at Kojūrō. Kojūrō blushed and looked away from ghost Masamune. "At least let me enjoy you being all small and cute before i have to start explaining sex to you. And i think he's satisfied by the 'adult hug' explanation. And being called a player isn't the worst thing i've been called." Kojūrō mumbled, trying to calm his blush.

"Ah you get to for a while im like what ten right now? it will be a while, i wish i could say the same for Yuki though." Ghost Masamune shuttered "I didn't need to know what i learned today, Ah 'adult hug' thoses were the days, being so confused but just went along with it because you weren't making sense to me. Yeah I know" Ghost Masamune chuckled.

"I actually thought of passing on the old handcuffs sometime." Kojūrō chuckled.

"I'm good, i've got my own i don't need yours" Ghost Masamune said fading a little.

"Not nearly as awkward as being asked 'will you do the adult hug with me, Kojūrō?' "Kojūrō chuckled, imitating child Masamune's voice. "Poor kid's going to get an eyeful if he follows through with that request. And probably a sore butt. And we'll just have to see how he responds to handcuffs."

"All i'm going to say is, kids get curious" Ghost Masamune said fading more. "Not well to them on"

"Oh i see. You take after me." Kojūrō grinned pervertedly. "I think i'm starting to feel… what's it called, fatherly pride."

"Please don't say that i would like to keep my pride on thinking i'm my own person" Ghost Masamune said "Or pervertedness" Ghost Masamune grumbled

"But you're not, technically. You're a combination of two people." Kojūrō chuckled.

"Yeah i know please i prefer not to have those lessons back in my head" Ghost Masamune shivered

"Looks like those lessons went better than planned." Kojūrō chuckled. "And now he has two sisters. Oh the awkwardness levels will go through the roof." Kojūrō shook his head. "And somehow i get the creepy feeling that you'll become a total peeper as you grow." Kojūrō sighed.

"Sister's great, more people to sneak past" Ghost Masamune mumbled quietly "I do not!" Ghost Masamune complained fading a tad.

"And why do you think boys with sisters are usually the bigger perverts?" Kojūrō chuckled. "Besides, knowing your stealthy self, if i find girl's underwear anywhere or i catch you spying it'll be far worse than sparring till you drop."

"Yeah yeah i know i don't need to know what i had to do" Ghost Masamune complained

"Knowing that you'll take after me in the perversion department, i'm slightly worried for their dignity." Kojūrō sighed. "anyway, who was the lucky guy or girl?" Kojūrō said, the perverted grin back. Ghost Masamune faded almost completely gone "I prefer not to say, and why do you and Yuki automatically say guy first?" Ghost Masamune whined

"With him, he's just being weird. With me, fatherly instinct. Plus i can already tell from how close you and Yuki are." Kojūrō chuckled. "Come on, we're both adults here."

"Please watch him i don't want my innocent self corrupted from him." Ghost Masamune said worriedly. "I'm fine with keeping it to myself"

"Come on. Your father wants to know." Kojūrō chuckled. "And i had a sinking feeling a long time ago that your innocent self may not be so innocent anymore. I caught you two doing… something. I don't know what it was, but based on where your hands were i'm a tad frightened."

"Nariko" Ghost Masamune said softly. as he covered his face with his hand as much as he could as he looked over at Masamune and Yukimura who were chatting looking through books. "Oh little me what has Yuki done to you?" Ghost Masamune said weakly.

"The same Nariko?" Kojūrō said with a grin. "I like to pretend that what i saw wasn't what i thought it was. Or what it looked like." Kojūrō said, shuddering.

"M-m-maybe" Ghost Masamune said softly "And what did you see?" Ghost Masamune looked frightened

"And here i thought you said she had 'cooties'?" Kojūrō teased. "arms down in front of you both, with your hands suspiciously near the crotch area, back turned to the door and both pants sagging. And Yukimura saying something sounding suspiciously like 'aww yours is longer'." Kojūrō shuddered.

"Yeah yeah" Ghost Masamune sighed "Oh god" Ghost Masamune said covering his face as he faded again.

"So, where and how?" Kojūrō grinned. "like i said, i like to pretend it's not what i thought." Kojūrō shuddered.

"Can i keep that to myself" Ghost Masamune mumbled "I'm going to pretend i didn't hear what you said" Ghost Masamune shook his head.

"Nope." Kojūrō chuckled. "I'm restricting Yukimura's visits after this. I really don't want to give this speech so soon. And i want to have a talk with Yukimura." Kojūrō sighed, blushing.

"You'll know later" Ghost Masamune smiled "Please do i like seeing that i have some innocence" Ghost Masamune sighed

"Yukimura, me and other Masamune want to speak to you." Kojūrō called, sighing.

Yukimura looked up from the book he was flipping through and said something to Masamune who laughed before running over to them.


	38. Chapter 39

Chapter 38 -

"yes, Master Katakura?" Yukimura said

Kojūrō went over to the desk and sat down, his hands in front of him as he looked at Yukimura.

"Yukimura, you remember sometime a couple of weeks back when i found you and Masamune doing something in the stables? What exactly were you showing him?" Kojūrō began, clearing his throat.

Yukimura looked surprised and then breathed in deeply and sighed "I know what it looked like but it wasn't what it looked like i swear" Yukimura said blushing a little.

"Then what was it?" Kojūrō asked, looking accusingly at Yukimura.

Yukimura cowered a little at the expression "It was just some sticks, we were going to play hide an' go seek but we couldn't decide who went first so we drew sticks" Yukimura explained.

"And the sagging pants?" Kojūrō asked, raising his eyebrow. "I could see both of your rears."

Yukimura's blush got redder "River decided it would be funny to pull our pants down when we were getting sticks" Yukimura explained

"Your blushing says otherwise." Kojūrō said, scowling. "As well as the line, and i quote 'aww, yours is longer'."

"It would be embarrassing for anyone to here there friends guardian got the wrong idea, Master Katakura" Yukimura said "I wanted to be it but he got longer stick so i had to hide while he got to be it" Yukimura said

"It's starting to look like i had the right idea." Kojūrō muttered. "Masamune? You buying any of this?"

Ghost Masamune looked at Yukimura questionably before sighing "You're lucky i believe you kid" Ghost Masamune said.

"I've got my doubts, knowing you, but if i catch it again, i'm restricting visits." Kojūrō sighed.

"I understand sir" Yukimura said with a bow.

"I'm really going to have to talk to Sasuke too, if he's even aware of this." Kojūrō sighed, covering his face. "I swear that man doesn't have any shame."

"Well when we find a way to get to the other side then you can, oh that reminds me we should be looking for something to get to their side as Ghost Kojūrō threatened to leave us out if we weren't there when him and Sasuke got back to the gap" Yukimura said looking at ghost Masamune

Kojūrō looked up curiously "If i may ask, what is my ghost self like? I get the impression he's not pleased with you."

Ghost Masamune sighed "not at all, pleased" Ghost Masamune replied looking gravely saddened.

"When we saw him he got so annoyed at seeing Masamune he actually started to yell in another room and we could hear glass and wood breaking Sasuke tried to reason with him only to have him yell back" Yukimura looked sad as he looked over at ghost Masamune.

"To be fair, i can understand his point of view. After all, all he has is the point of view of the victim here." Kojūrō pointed out. "Like i told Masamune earlier, very few people have actually seen me angry."

"Well if that wasn't anger then i don't want to see you angry" Yukimura said with a shudder.

"You really don't want to see me angry." Kojūrō said with a smile.

There was a thump as Ghost Masamune sat down and curled up looking at the ground sadly. Kojūrō stood up from the desk and looked concerned.

"Masamune?" Yukimura looked worried as he looked at ghost Masamune.

"I just want to have proof that it wasn't me then i wouldn't be on your bad side, I hate this feeling of being useless" Ghost Masamune whimpered a little still looking at the ground sadly.

Kojūrō gave a look of 'where did this come from' and looked at Masamune. Masamune had looked over at them from the book at the sound of a thump looking curious.

"You've been anything but useless. You've helped us narrow down your killer by gender, for one. and you've helped us with clues we should be looking for." Kojūrō said. "Even if it is rather difficult to prove a framing as elaborate as this one, i think we're getting closer to the truth."

"I'm still going to look like a useless brat in my Kojūrō's eye's till i can prove it wasn't me," Ghost Masamune said moving his head to where his forehead was against his knees.

"You don't have to fight to be useful. Our Masamune has done little to no fighting, yet he's helped a lot." Kojūrō said reassuringly.

"Yeah well, i got stuck multiple times and Kojūrō had to do all the work to get me out and i was under a lot of stress and blamed everyone's death on him just to try and loosen the stress off of me, i messed up and i was just a bother to him" Ghost Masamune whimpered softly.

"Our Masamune's been stuck in a pantry freezing to death, Motonari got stuck in another version, we've all gotten tied up by a pair of ghosts who took our weapons. Not to mention, me Motochika, & Ieyasu all got captured and tied up by the monster, who had tricked us by looking like your younger self and telling us something was wrong. Not to mention, Mitsunari got tricked by the monster as well, and nearly died, had the real Ieyasu not showed up." Kojūrō said sternly.

"I've been frozen in place when i saw Motonari die and you basically fought the monster off yourself, stuck in a hall with the walls closing in on me, stuck in a room that was heating up and freezing, tricked into falling into a hole and locked up. and it was only Kojūrō who had to get me out of every situation" Ghost Masamune grumbled

"So long as you have information, you're useful, so don't say to us, or to yourself, that you're useless. Because you're not. And if my other self said that, then clearly I must've gone crazy at some point, because i would never, ever, treat you like that." Kojūrō said sternly.

"Thanks Kojūrō" Ghost Masamune said but didn't lift his head only curling up more "At least one of you believe in me"

"Now, as your guardian, and your parent, i order you to stand up." Kojūrō said gruffly."And get this thought out of your head that you're useless."

Ghost Masamune sighed standing up showing he had been crying with the tears falling from his face and looked at Kojūrō sadly. Kojūrō looked at him sternly.

"Now wipe your eye, and forget whatever my other self said. My other self is not in his right mind, and is clearly refusing to listen to reason." Kojūrō said with a glare.

Ghost Masamune nodded and wiped his eye but still looked sad.

"You're a grown man now, and it's time you knew how to deal with other grown men. And for one, grown men don't fall apart and call themselves useless." Kojūrō said gruffly, glaring. "And if you're blamed for someone else's death, then prove otherwise. But most importantly, don't blame others like a child. If you've done something, take responsibility. Now, my other self is probably in trouble with the monster, and you're going to help me find him, save him if possible, and once we save him, he'll be forced to listen to reason. And if not, we make him."

"Alright then" Ghost Masamune said weakly.

"What was that? Speak up." Kojūrō ordered.

"I said alright then sir" Ghost Masamune said

"You're a lord, aren't' you? Speak like one. No strong lord i've ever known goes around with a weak voice." Kojūrō barked.

"Right sorry" Ghost Masamune said

"Good. You're finally starting to sound like an actual man, rather than a child." Kojūrō chuckled. "After all, i have to be able to tell the difference between you and your younger self."

"It should be more obvious but i guess the tone of voice isn't much deeper than the whole i've been through puberty" Ghost Masamune said sarcastically.

"For a second I thought i'd have to call Masamune over here to show you the difference." Kojūrō chuckled.

"I refuse to be showed up by my younger self" Ghost Masamune said

"Afraid you already have. Masamune's shown more strength, for one. And he actually talks and acts like a lord, despite being a child, as compared to you, a grown man." Kojūrō said with a smirk, trying to get under Ghost Masamune's skin and start getting him to act like his normal self.

"We're all weak a lord is no exception." Ghost Masamune growled

"Oh no. The lord is supposed to be the strongest of all of us. You even told me you planned to become even stronger than me. So far i'm not impressed." Kojūrō said, grinning as he saw it was working. "I'd say you've lowered yourself to the strength of a common recruit, even. Though recruits show more strength than that."

"I will surpass you one day don't forget that" Ghost Masamune growled

"When? When you're forty? Fifty? Sixty?" Kojūrō demanded, feeling some of his drill sergeant instincts arise.

"As soon as i get the hell out of here, i'll show you to doubt me is a mistake that should not be made" Ghost Masamune growled

"As soon as we get out of here. Then it'll be as soon as you're grown. and then it'll be as soon as Yukimura's surpassed you. And you'll keep putting it off until everyone's surpassed you and you're far behind in the dust." Kojūrō challenged.

"HA! Yukimura only wishes he could be as skilled at me" Ghost Masamune laughed forgetting that there was anyone else in the room with them. "I work harder than you take me to work for Kojūrō"

"In this state, Yukimura could beat you. Earlier you let me slice you with little to no resistance. Twice! Then you offered freely to let me kill you. What kind of warrior are you? I've seen worms with more spine than you." Kojūrō said with a grin.

"I was at a weak spot but now i see that i have to prove myself to you as well as my own Kojūrō and i'll show both of you I am the strongest lord" Ghost Masamune growled


	39. Chapter 40

Chapter 39 - A lesson in leadership

"From what i see, you're still weak. So why don't you prove it right now, that you're still the strongest, and this pitiful excuse of a man i see in front of me is just a trick." Kojūrō growled.

Yukimura stepped back from the two as Masamune watched in wonder.

Ghost Masamune smirked "Fine then Kojūrō" Ghost Masamune growled

Kojūrō smirked as his hands went to both of this swords. Ghost Masamune moved his hand to one hilt of his three useable swords. Kojūrō stepped back from Masamune, drawing his swords and holding them in a defensive position. Ghost Masamune gripped the sword hilt tightly and looked Kojūrō in the eyes. Kojūrō's eyes narrowed to a glare, meeting Masamune's full force. Ghost Masamune smiled and glared back at Kojūrō. "If you can win the stare you can win the battle, right"

Kojūrō smirked and took on an evil expression, still glaring at Masamune. Ghost Masamune quickly moved forward unsheathing his sword. Kojūrō kept a defensive stance as he got ready to move away from Masamune, beginning to circle him. Masamune watched Kojūrō carefully. Kojūrō felt a bit of battle thrill as he resisted taking the first strike. Masamune stayed watching Kojūrō carefully. "Oh don't tell me you don't want to take the first swing to see how you student has done" Masamune teased

"I take my own advice. The person who strikes first is usually the one who loses." Kojūrō chuckled.

"Yukimura could never get that through his brain" Masamune chuckled still watching.

"Careful, he's in the room. Don't want to give him any advantages." Kojūrō chuckled as he jumped forward to charge. Masamune adjusted quickly to defend his more open side. Kojūrō went back to his spot instead.

"You still fall for my fake openings." Kojūrō said with a grin.

"Who said i was going to strike?" Masamune said

"Then why haven't you struck yet?" Kojūrō teased, deliberately offering an open spot in his shoulder.

"I've learned better from battling with you" Masamune said adjusting his stance but not moving towards Kojūrō.

"Then i guess the only way to hunt a dragon is to lure it out." Kojūrō grinned, dropping his defence completely. Masamune glared at this, obviously not used to this from Kojūrō. Kojūrō stayed open, grinning as he offered himself. Masamune growled and carefully took a step forward watching Kojūrō. Kojūrō remained open, grinning as Masamune started to take the bait. Masamune still seemed to hesitate as he took another step carefully watching. Kojūrō remained open, his grin growing ever wider as he lowered his swords to his sides. Masamune growled taking a step back and moving his sword in defence.

"Oh hail, little boy blue, won't you take the first strike or two?" Kojūrō chuckled at his own rhyme. "Your enemy's open, just a step forward, i promise i won't leave you battered or broken."

"I have trust issues with you and dropping you guard that normally means when i try to attack you just attack me back" Masamune growled.

"Isn't that the point of the attack?" Kojūrō chuckled a bit at the rhyme.

Masamune growled before charging at Kojūrō. Kojūrō waited until he was close, then raised his defence immediately, blocking Masamune's sword and slashing at him with the other. Masamune jumped away and came back towards Kojūrō. Kojūrō once again stopped his attack and slashed him, slicing from his weak side up to his shoulder.

"This will be a much easier fight than usual, i can tell." Kojūrō grunted under the sword lock, while slashing at Masamune. Masamune hissed and moved his sword where the could see Kojūrō perfectly well and headbutted him. Kojūrō grunted at the headbutt and pushed Masamune away, as Masamune had hit his bullet wound. Masamune shook his head and charged at Kojūrō again. Kojūrō took this chance to jump into Masamune's blind side, slashing at Masamune as he passed him.

"Shit not again" Masamune hissed as he quickly turned around slicing at Kojūrō. Kojūrō dodged the slice and stayed on Masamune's blind side. Masamune turned around to try and get Kojūrō out of his blind spot. Kojūrō chuckled quietly as he stepped closer, staying in Masamune's blind spot as he prepared to strike. Masamune growled and moved away turning around and looked a tad surprised but it disappeared in a second.

"Hiding are we? Doesn't a lord face his problems head on?" Kojūrō taunted, going on the defensive as he stayed against the wall. "I thought you were proving to me you were a strong lord!"

Masamune growled then took a deep breath in and out seemingly calming down.

"Come on, aren't you going to prove your innocence? What are you going to do, send someone else to do your work for you?"

"Sorry you kinda turned on me so i can't send the one i trust" Masamune said back

"How do we trust you then? All the evidence points at you." Kojūrō taunted.

"Because you know i maybe strong, i may have six katana's, but one thing that make you trust me is that i am your child, If I wanted to kill you I would have done it sooner and you know that. I mess up and we have many enemies that want both you and me dead" Masamune said as he unsheathed the other three. "And if anyone should know what i'm thinking then it should be no other than the right eye of the dragon, Katakura Kojūrō" Masamune charged towards Kojūrō.

"The fact that you're my child is irrelevant. You have a history of parent killing. And if you'd done it sooner you'd just be caught faster. The circumstances had to be perfect. And they were. Dark, far away from the house, with no one to hear me calling for help." Kojūrō challenged, preparing for an attack from the three swords.

Masamune purposefully attacked the swords. "Because if there was one thing i couldn't do, is kill what makes me strong!" Masamune growled

"I make you strong? You should already be strong. You shouldn't have to depend on me for all of your strength." Kojūrō growled, blocking the three with one sword, and holding the other to Masamune's throat.

Masamune smiled warmly at Kojūrō. "I am strong but i'm weak when i look back, and you are there to protect my back so i never have to look back, only forward." Masamune said.

"Good. You've stopped being the whimpering mess you were." Kojūrō said, pulling his swords back. "After all, i expect more from any child of mine."

Masamune pulled his swords back and stepped away. "What makes me the strongest is who i have at my back, like i said a while back, as long as one still stands with me i can win any battle"

"But the strongest member of an army should be it's leader. At the end of everything, even when everyone else has fallen, the one remaining should be the strongest one of all, the leader." Kojūrō said, sheathing his swords.

"I know that is why i work day and night to be the best that i can, i learn from the best around and i take in whatever i can from visits with others" Masamune said sheathing his swords.

"Feel better?" Kojūrō asked, holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Almost" Masamune said taking Kojūrō's hand for a handshake. Kojūrō pulled him into a hug, patting his back.

"Better" Masamune said with a smile as he hugged Kojūrō back.

"Good. Can't have a weak willed leader. Masamune needs a good role model after all." Kojūrō said with a smile.

"Then i guess out of all things he should learn never to truly lose his right eye" Masamune said

"I think he's got that lesson already, actually." Kojūrō chuckled, looking over at child Masamune.

Masamune smiled looking over at Kojūrō and Ghost Masamune.

"Good, then i guess the other thing is well even as a teenager you're still not able to beat Kojūrō" Ghost Masamune laughed

"You finally understand. And it only took you how many years to figure it out?" Kojūrō chuckled, releasing Masamune.

Masamune smiled letting go of the hug and looking at Kojūrō "Oh i still intend to beat you one day i hope you know i haven't given up on that dream"

"Then keep dreaming kid. Reach for the stars. It'll make it more fun when i kick you back into the dirt." Kojūrō chuckled.

"You're the only one capable of kicking the dragon back down to earth." Ghost Masamune smiled

"And it should remain that way." Kojūrō laughed "After all, you shouldn't get too high up in those clouds. You might get stuck there and never come back down."

"True and we don't need a distracted lord right" Ghost Masamune laughed

"You heard it straight from yourself, Masamune. No distractions." Kojūrō said, looking at child Masamune. child Masamune was already flipping through books again. Ghost Masamune chuckled "I guess he's a little distracted trying to do what you said" Ghost Masamune laughed

"So long as he's doing something. Speaking of which, don't you have anything to help us out?" Kojūrō said, turning to ghost Masamune.

"Not much but if you guys can get more out of it that Yuki did then here" Ghost Masamune said taking a paper out of his pocket. Kojūrō took the paper and looked it over.

' _Incident report: Lord Date Masamune, was found dead this morning. I have to say with a heavy heart, We have no clue on to who could have done this but he was found in the study on the sofa. I can't say how or why anyone would kill our lord but by the looks there wasn't much of a struggle. So it had to be someone close to him. He was found his arm severed off and stabbed through the heart and lung, whoever did this had to want to kill him. the only leads that i have are'_ the note read cut off at the bottom.

"Not much of a struggle. I'd say the punch and blindfolding counts as a struggle." Kojūrō muttered.

"It dosen't say anything about a blindfold so the killer must have taken it off when he left me on the sofa, the only thing is why drag me from my room to the sofa. Someone would come see how i'm doing in my room if they wanted my body found" Ghost Masamune pointed out.

"Maybe someone takes pride in making a show of their kill. Would be helpful if you had even a glimpse of whoever killed you." Kojūrō muttered.

"Sorry they made sure i didn't see them and they didn't really talk except for cuss when i hit them in the face" Ghost Masamune said

"Wait, they talked? What did their voice sound like, was it anything familiar?" Kojūrō asked, looking up.

"All i could tell you is it was a male voice, or a deep female voice, i was kind in a panic and wasn't thinking, oh this voice have i heard it somewhere?" Ghost Masamune sighed

"They could have been sending a message saying they were the same killer of Kojūrō due to Kojūrō can be found at the training ground, his garden, his room or the study" Masamune pointed out still flipping through books.

"So they're the same killer. What's the real message though." Kojūrō said, thinking hard.

"We need more information something that can link one of your killings to a person or at least get me out of the picture" Masamune said still flipping through the book stopping to see a paper sticking out.

"Hey! Kojūrō! Look!" Masamune waved a paper in the air. Kojūrō walked over, quickly taking the paper and patting Masamune's head as he looked at the paper. Ghost Masamune walked over wondering what information his child self found.

" _Investigation: Lord Date Masamune_

 _So far very little connections have been made between Lord Masamune and Katakura Kojūrō's deaths. There was blood found on Masamune's knuckles, implying he punched his attacker, as well as bruising around the eyes like a very tight blindfold. So far we've only found two suspects who show visible facial injuries, with one being a ninja who has been requested to remain unnamed in this report, though matched the description for a possible facial wound, in this case a recently broken nose they claim was done accidentally. The ninja's belongings also found a uniform with recent, poorly washed out bloodstains they claim was done on a patrol with trespassers, back when Master Katakura was still alive. The story of the patrol is countered however by servants saying Master Katakura hadn't been in patrols for a whole month due to family issues, and hadn't even been at the castle for that month, being away in Kia to help his sister for unnamed reasons. The ninja is being held as a suspect, but until we can check out his story, he will be closely monitored. The other suspect being-"_ The note read, cut off at the bottom.

"What information do we have now Kojūrō?" Masamune asked curiously

"There was blood on your knuckles, indicating you punched your attacker, along with bruising around your eyes like a very tight blindfold. There's two suspects, but one is a ninja, who had a recently broken nose, they claimed was done in an accident, as well as a uniform with poorly washed out bloodstains, that they claim was from a patrol dealing with trespassers, led by me apparently. The servants though revealed that i hadn't been at the castle for that whole month due to family issues, involving a sister for unnamed reasons." Kojūrō summarized, handing Ghost Masamune the note. "Funny, i don't have a sister, but whatever."

"I sent you out to gather information and you came up with that" Ghost Masamune said clearing up the whole sister thing

"I see. makes much more sense." Kojūrō nodded.

Ghost Masamune looked over at Yukimura who was sitting looking through books.

"It was kinda tricky though due to you having to blend in when you are well known to be my right eye" Ghost Masamune said reading over the paper

"So a ninja is a suspect who was the other one?" Masamune asked

"Doesn't say. And i get the feeling i was asked to grow a beard when you say 'blending in'." Kojūrō said.

"Yes i mean you had to blend in with" Ghost Masamune pointed at Yukimura "Civilians so you had to look not yourself as much as you could"

"And is there a reason why i was sent to spy instead of anyone else?" Kojūrō asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I trusted you more than anyone else, you should know this" Ghost Masamune said

"But what was so vital to learn that only i could be trusted with it?" Kojūrō pressed.

"figuring out their weaknesses and what they knew of the Date's movements, we had some suspicions of a spy in which i see is true" Ghost Masamune growled

"Seems pretty commonplace task, actually." Kojūrō grumbled.

"I was sorting out who the spy was and sent you because you're the only one I could trust at that point, so anyone could have said i was acting suspicious before and after your death so it could have been really easy to put me as a suspect to any murder in anyone's eyes i just never figured it would be you they would kill which pisses me off the most" Ghost Masamune growled his aura flaring up red again.

"Well of course they'd kill me. And i'm guessing i came back with something threatening to the spy's identity." Kojūrō said

"Apparently so. You came back when i was out talking with Kenshin so when i came back you were to tell me what you had found out, but you never came back to my room. I didn't know you were dead till i was woken that morning to a sword in my face saying why i killed you." Ghost Masamune grumbled

"Woken by a sword in your face. That's a rather violent approach." Kojūrō said, his eyebrows raised.

"Well i was prime suspect since you were supposed to talk to me when I came back so i would have been the last person you talked to, and like you said loyalties waver when there lord is a prime suspect" Masamune growled twitching a little.

"So we talked before i was killed, you left, i was killed, and then you're suspected?" Kojūrō asked.

"I never got the information you had gathered we never talked but no one thought oh wait what if Lord Masamune and Kojūrō never talked and Kojūrō was killed before hand, no one but myself believe me when i said i wasn't present at your murder" Masamune growled.

"Except it says you were present at my killing. If not you, then who was it?" Kojūrō asked.

"Don't know and that is what i wanted to know so i ordered we find out who killed you either i was getting to close or i was needed in whatever this person wanted and killed me off" Masamune growled angrily

"Well then what did you collect before you were killed? You lost whatever information was with me." Kojūrō asked.

"Not much sadly, that is why i locked myself in the study at night until i went to sleep or fell asleep working on it. But i lowered it only to some groups only eliminating the newbies, which made me angrier that we had a spy in our army for so long" Masamune growled his voice raised a little bit.

"Except there would be a huge power gap with your death, and the clan would essentially fall apart. The spy would essentially fail their mission." Kojūrō pointed out. "Whoever sent them would gain nothing."

"They may not have wanted anything other than the downfall of the Date clan" Ghost Masamune said.

"Except who truly profits from that." Kojūrō muttered. "Fighting us, sure you gain something little. Complete elimination though, you lose a lot more than you gain."

Ghost Masamune shrugged "Then i got nothing"

"At least now we have a suspect." Yukimura said.

"Kinda, a rank, clues to tie them to it but no name, face or note from him Kojūrō is going to need prove that it was that ninja, not just because he's on the suspect list" Ghost Masamune sighed "He can be really stubborn at times"

"We're really going to need to go all out, won't we?" Kojūrō chuckled. "Couldn't it just be easy as guilting him into an i'm sorry?"

"I don't want to be yelled at again by you so im going to make sure there is nothing you can argue back" Ghost Masamune said determined.

"I see. Well, i guess we'd better keep on moving from here. Perhaps get to a safe spot while we sort things out." Kojūrō said.

"Right well the kitchen should be a good spot the red spirits tend to stay away from where i am, if the kitchen isn't there then the barracks, if both aren't there then we'll come back here i tend to stay around these places since at least one is on this side at a time." Ghost Masamune said.

"Don't have my map sadly so i hope you've got this place mapped out." Kojūrō said.

"It changes around but when you've been here long enough and seen different maps from people you can start to map out the place even if it changes. but it's best you guys don't get separated from me they won't attack me but they will go after anyone who's alone." Ghost Masamune said with a sigh.

"And they won't attack you why?" Kojūrō asked.

"Uh let's say when i first died i was pissed off and kinda took out anger on those who annoyed me" Ghost Masamune grumbled. "And plus after a while i just set traps that let me know when they are in my area and they think they're so smart and then boom im there and they run without me drawing a single sword."

"Pretty badass actually." Masamune said

"Thanks, but it's mostly Kojūrō to thank since he always dragged me out on hunting trip to set up traps" Ghost Masamune said

"It's not exactly dragging you out, so much as getting you outside to interact with the rest of the world." Kojūrō chuckled.

"I like my own world much better" Ghost Masamune hissed

"What is your issue with nature, anyway. Nature's supposed to be calming and relaxing" Kojūrō chuckled. "Besides, don't you enjoy me teaching you how to shoot animals and gutting them?"

"It is when i'm alone but you always tell creepy stories that get to me and then i'm paranoid the whole trip" Ghost Masamune said

"What creepy stories? I thought you loved those" Kojūrō chuckled. "Especially the story about the faceless man dragging children away"

"And that is why i wish death upon you at time, now that stories gonna be stuck in my head thank" Ghost Masamune grumbled.

"I like Kojūrō's stories." child Masamune said with a smile.

"See that's where we're different kid" Ghost Masamune laughed. "You like hunting and his … ghost stories they paranoie me to kingdom come"

"I like the one about the horseman who's collecting a thousand heads." Masamune said, as Kojūrō smirked.

"Maybe you'd like me to tell it." Kojūrō said.

"But it's not dark, so the mood won't be right." Masamune shook his head.

"Maybe when we get to a safe spot i'll tell it then." Kojūrō said.

"Yay!" Masamune cheered.

There was a groan from Ghost Masamune "Oh we could try and stay on track"

"Ya scared already?" Masamune teased.

"No just would like to not be paranoid while in this place, plus i don't want my Kojūrō thinking we didn't try to help so i would prefer we work on that than tell ghost stories" Ghost Masamune said sounding a little worried

"A ghost is scared of ghost stories." Kojūrō chuckled.

"I was human not to long ago so yes, haha a ghost is not wanting to be paranoid of other ghost when there already paranoid that- whatever" Ghost Masamune grumbled walking to the door grumbly.

"Kojūrō can you tell me the one about the murders?" Masamune asked, as he stuck close to Kojūrō.

"Sure." Kojūrō said cheerfully, following Ghost Masamune.

Ghost Masamune sighed ' _Kojūrō please don't leave me for good in this place'_ Ghost Masamune thought looking both left and right carefully.


	40. Chapter 41

Chapter 39 -

"Okay. Now, the first victim was a young woman, a restaurant owner known for both her short temper and her love of social events." Kojūrō started out, keeping his voice as creepy as possible. "One night she was returning from a party, only to never come home. The next morning a couple found her butchered and mangled down a red path of blood, finally leading to her severed head."

"The second victim was a young man, a local singer who was known for being kindhearted and gentle, as well as a bit shy off stage." Masamune continued, mimicking Kojūrō's creepy voice.

Ghost Masamune shook his head as he turned out the door to the left and walked quickly.

"One night he was going to meet his fellow performers, only to never arrive. They searched for him for weeks, before a bar owner opened his shop, to reveal the young man was strewn out on the bar, his throat slit and his vocal cords ripped out." Masamune continued, grinning as Kojūrō took his hand and sped up to keep up with ghost Masamune. Yukimura was enthralled with the story, listening with wide eyes as the two told the tale. Ghost Masamune tried to ignore their tale but couldn't keep his ear off the two's tale as he kept walking passing rooms and halls before quickly turning to the right.

"The third victim was a young girl, a popular girl at her school who was well loved for her beauty and intelligence. The night before she was going to graduate from her school, she was kidnapped. Her parents worried and searched for her frantically. They found her in a shallow grave outside the village, her eyes gouged out, with several stab wounds, and a crown crudely sewn to her head, presumably while she was still alive." Kojūrō added. Yukimura gave a fascinated gasp as he listened, and child Masamune giggled as he shushed Yukimura.

Ghost Masamune shuttered "Who is the next Alice?" He muttered quietly as he turned left and then into a room.

"Ah, Masamune, would you like to finish the story, since you seem to know the rest of it?" Kojūrō said, hearing his muttering.

"I'm good on not making myself paranoid, you guys can tell your stories in getting us to where we need to go" Ghost Masamune grumbled.

"Party pooper." child Masamune stuck his tongue out at Ghost Masamune.

"Be careful me, were entering my traps, don't want that tongue cut off and be like Ghost Ieyasu now do we" Ghost Masamune said

"You wouldn't do that. After all, if i get hurt, you suffer too." Masamune said pridefully.

"Kojūrō would like me more if I didn't talk" Ghost Masamune said thoughtfully.

"But then I'll end up dead from bleeding all over the place,and Yuki and everyone will get mad at you." Masamune huffed.

"Not if we burn the cut off part it will scab over and stop the bleeding, and we are going to the kitchen wouldn't be that hard" Ghost Masamune smiled

"Y-you wouldn't do that to a kid." Masamune said, sounding a tad frightened.

"I've been here long enough to go insane, so you never know i could snap" Ghost Masamune shrugged as he walked around some kind of trap that wasn't seen.

"Kojūrō! He's scaring me!" Masamune whined, gripping Kojūrō's coat.

Ghost Masamune laughed. "Only I could scare myself" Ghost Masamune laughed.

"Kojūrō! He's being mean!" Masamune whined.

"And what am i supposed to do about it?" Kojūrō said with a smile.

"I don't know! Beat him up or something." Masamune whined, pouting to sway Kojūrō into doing what he said.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea kid, He only hit me because i was startled and because i let him if i chose to he can go right through me, and in here that wouldn't be smart as one wrong move and either, impalement, off with a limb, decapitation or falling to your death" Ghost Masamune said dancing around some kind of trap. "It's quite a party for the dead in here"

"Kojūrō!" Masamune whined, making Kojūrō chuckle.

"Don't worry as long as you watch where you're going and where i am closely you'll know where they are but if you're not then i warned you" Ghost Masamune shrugged with a innocent smile.

Masamune whined as Kojūrō just chuckled and took Masamune's hand, leading him around the traps. okay out of the easy one's but be careful anyone could run into these ones." Ghost Masamune said as he ducked in some places and didn't step on a few wood pieces on accident.

Masamune silently stuck his tongue out at ghost Masamune as he followed Kojūrō going around the traps. Ghost Masamune smiled "now now what did i say about that tongue?" Ghost Masamune said obviously stepping on a piece of wood in front of everyone on purpose.

"You can't order me around. You're not Kojūrō." Masamune pouted, then his eye widened when he saw Ghost Masamune step on a piece of wood.

"But i'm still you" Ghost Masamune said as there was a slight metal click and there was a sound of swishing. "well looks like that ways blocked now." There in front to him was a whole wall of sharpened wire.

"I can't order myself around." Masamune muttered.

"I'm older, i've been around longer kid, it's best to listen to an older self" Ghost Masamune said pushing a piece of wood on the wall over and pulled out a key.

"You have no power here!" Masamune protested, pointing at ghost Masamune.

"Oh really because if i was to throw one of my swords a few inches from where you're standing I hope you're able to hold on tight to the only strong board there keeping what your standing on up" Ghost Masamune said placing his hand on his sword hilt and gripping tightly.

"I'm still alive, so that makes me better." Masamune huffed.

"and we both did that stupid charm, so that makes us equal" Ghost Masamune said as he removed his hand from the sword hilt and unlocked the door that blended into the wall.

"But i managed to keep everyone alive! Plus i got candy" Masamune said, crossing his arms.

"And how are you sure that while we were in the study with the door closed mind i remind you that Ghost Kojūrō didn't snap and kill everyone on that side, then it would only be you, Yuki and Kojy alive. Yeah and i have a kitchen with my own small candy stash that i haven't touched in a while do to being dead and not really wanting to eat from being hated" Ghost Masamune said coldly as he entered the room.

"Y-you have candy?" Masamune said, looking interested.

"Masamune, what have i told you about accepting candy from strangers." Kojūrō sighed, covering his face with one hand.

"Of course im still you, and Kojūrō if you're directing that to him how am I a stranger, and if directed to me i'll let you know it wasn't given to me i found it and such it's fine" Ghost Masamune said waving a hand for them to follow.

"It's old candy.." Kojūrō rolled his eyes as Masamune got a begging look on his face.

"It's actually quite new" Ghost Masamune said

"Good spirit, if you would be so nice as to share this candy, i would be very grateful." Masamune said, looking at Ghost Masamune with a pleading eye.

"Great. Here comes the flattery." Kojūrō said, rolling his eyes.

"Kid it's yourself you're trying to trick, If you want the candy then make me want to share" Ghost Masamune said walking through the room.

"I'll share with you!" Masamune said.

"It's my candy in the first place" Ghost Masamune pointed out.

Masamune pulled out what was left of his cake. "I'll share cake with you."

Ghost Masamune picked up at the cake "Man it's been forever since I had some cake, So okay when we get to the kitchen i'll share the candy as long as i get some of the cake" Ghost Masamune smiled happily.

"This wasn't what i gave you the cake for…" Kojūrō muttered, shaking his head.

"Hey can't get mad at me, for knowing what I like" Ghost Masamune said.

"It's an even trade anyway. I get candy while he gets the cake." Masamune said brightly, putting the cake away for later.

"So don't get mad for an even trade between myself" Ghost Masamune laughed. Kojūrō shook his head and walked into the room, passing the two.

"Be careful I never said we were clean of traps Kojūrō" Ghost Masamune said worried Kojūrō maneuvered the traps easily though, cutting wires and dancing around loose boards, even dodging a spike wall trap without batting an eye. Ghost Masamune sighed "Geart i'm gonna have to reset those"

"Where did you even get enough wire for this." Kojūrō muttered, ducking under a sharpened wire trap.

"people drop things and I basiclly strpped the barracks for anything helpful. I have been here a long time like I said" Ghost Masamune said

"Could have been used by others, but i guess i understand the need." Kojūrō muttered, avoiding a trap with a bucket full of knives.

"Sorry that they are really annoying at times" Ghost Masamune sighed.

"You been learning from the monster on these traps? some of these are pretty elaborate. And kinda cruel looking." Kojūrō asked, making it through the traps.

"I guess it's had some effect on me from being secluded and depressed, but i'm fine now i have people to keep me company" Ghost Masamune said sadly but smiled warmly.

"Hopefully you're not one of those creepy ghosts where they think 'you'll keep me company forever and ever.', and then hold you here until you die" Kojūrō chuckled as Masamune started to cross, following Kojūrō's path.

"Never know i might like you better than my Kojūrō" Ghost Masamune teased

"Yeah, but then your Kojūrō will go crazy and start killing people." Kojūrō pointed out. "Besides, do you really want to spend all of eternity with my 'boring voice'?"

"It's better than having my own voice to listen to forever" Ghost Masamune said

"Come on Yuki! It's safe!" Masamune yelled, waving Yukimura over. Yukimura looked nervously at the traps, but started to cross carefully.

"Kojūrō, i gotta potty." Masamune said.

"Uh… can you hold it?" Kojūrō asked, looking worried. Masamune shook his head no.

"Uh, do you have anything he could go in?" Kojūrō asked ghost Masamune.

"Well the bathroom doesn't look pretty, but they're close to the kitchen" Ghost Masamune said

"Masamune, can you hold it until we get to a bathroom?" Kojūrō asked. Masamune whined but nodded yes.

"But can we get there quick? I really need to go." Masamune said, looking like he was really straining to keep from going.

"It's okay. Just hold it until we get you to a bathroom." Kojūrō assured him. "Guess we've got to get to the kitchen even faster."

"okay then everyone will need to pick up the pace" Ghost Masamune ordered walking faster. Masamune ran a bit ahead, bouncing in place as he looked for said bathroom.

"Just have to be more careful this time. last time we had a bathroom break someone died." Kojūrō said, keeping pace with Ghost Masamune.

"We'll just have to wait outside the stall this time then." Yukimura said, running to keep up with the two.

"Hopefully no one's decided the bathroom was a great place to kill themselves." Kojūrō grumbled.

"They do that a lot actually but as long as no one knew decided to then it should be clear from that, i don't like to see them that's why you notice you haven't really stumbled across a dead body or anything here" Ghost Masamune said

"Nice of you to clean up, then." Kojūrō said.

"Well i do try on what i can to make this place look decent like fix up area's i still need to fix up some of the holes." Ghost Masamune sighed

"Sounds like you've made yourself at home." Kojūrō chuckled.

"kinda had too." Ghost Masamune said

"And here i thought you had no taste for decoration." Kojūrō chuckled.

"I just don't like seeing dead bodies laying around like a battle just happened so i pick them up and read their notes and such i keep the notes and i make sure they are treated with respect just some normal things, plus holes and cracks don't look nice" Ghost Masamune said

"Now if only you'd be as clean in the real world." Kojūrō chuckled. "Maybe i wouldn't have to clean up after you so much."

"Yeah keep dreaming on that Kojūrō, just be lucky i'm a kid as of now" Ghost Masamune laughed

"Then i'll drill it into kid you's head until you become clean like me." Kojūrō replied. "Anyway, it wouldn't kill you to do a little cleaning."

"Yeah Kojūrō tried that on me my room still get's messy, and actually if no one's messed with it my room should be clean from cleaning it out" Ghost Masamune shuttered

"I'm betting the investigators tore your room apart looking for stuff. Maybe they cleaned it for you." Kojūrō replied.

"Hopefully they did i cleaned it they should be respectful and clean up after their mess" Ghost Masamune sighed "Oh i hope Yuki, Kojy, Dally and Kiku are alright I've been gone for so long i miss those fur ball" Ghost Masamune smiled warmly

"Yuki, Kojy, Dally, and Kiku? who are they?" Kojūrō asked.

"Well…. There my kittens that i got from Yukimura one time when i brought his cat Date back" Ghost Masamune said with a nervous chuckle

"I see. seems a rather affectionate gesture from Yukimura." Kojūrō chuckled.

"Well they would have gotten hurt from where they were, and the dogs and guards bullying them so i took them in, you only get along with Kojy, Yuki is the main troublemaker though, kiku he's the chill one of the group and Dally…. she needs to get a hold of herself" Ghost Masamune said happily before shuttering at remembering something with Dally.

"Needs to get ahold of herself?" Kojūrō asked, smirking.

"I would rather not explain" Ghost Masamune said fading a little in embarrassment.

"oh no, i want to hear this." Kojūrō said with a smirk.

"But can we skip it" Ghost Masamune said obviously trying to get away from telling.

"Nope. Come on, we've got time." Kojūrō chuckled. "Don't make me order you to tell."

"She always like to be a troublemaker when i'm changing" Ghost Masamune said

"one pervert knows another, it seems. I'm surprised you're shy about it though." Kojūrō laughed.

"It's just something i would rather not disgust Kojūrō" Ghost Masamune faded again in embarrassment

"Aww you're shy about your bits." Kojūrō laughed.

"Be quite" Ghost Masamune said walking ahead to a door.

"Masa's shy about his bits! Masa's shy about his bits!" Yukimura sung, giggling.

"Keep sayin it i dare you were still in my traps" Ghost Masamune growled

"Now now Yukimura, don't make him feel bad about being small. most of us are." Kojūrō chuckled.

"Hey you never know!" Ghost Masamune complained

"You poor kid, you probably got teased for it didn't you." Kojūrō laughed, patting ghost Masamune's back. "Nariko was probably mean to you, wasn't she? It's okay, she just doesn't understand how men work."

"Not really" Ghost Masamune growled

"Poor kittens were probably scarred for life too." Kojūrō laughed.

"Would really only be Dally if you go with that Kojy stayed away from the bathroom when i was changing Kiku love to steal my pants Yuki i didn't he just a troublemaker and Dally was alway like hey a climbing place on my back" Ghost Masamune sighed

"Ouch. That's why i don't like cats. their claws are horrid. and they get in the way, and their fur gets everywhere." Kojūrō looked disgusted by the idea of cats. "Dally sounds like she was looking to do more than get attention." Kojūrō laughed.

"But you get along great with Kojy hell he even brought you his first kill" Ghost Masamune laughed "Yeah i know more like terrify me while im changing"

"I highly doubt that. I refuse to get along with any cat of any type." Kojūrō denied, shaking his head.

"Whatever suit yourself "Ghost Masamune shrugged and opened the door.

"Maybe i'll just get a dog for Masamune instead then." Kojūrō smirked. "Masamune! How would you like to get a dog? a little puppy. you can pick whatever kind you like."

"Cool but can we still keep the cat that wanders around though i like it" Masamune said

"Try as you might Kojūrō i'm just a cat person and you're a dog person" Ghost Masamune said opening the door.

"Wait, what cat?" Kojūrō looked suspiciously at Masamune.

"The one that always hangs out around the training grounds" Masamune said.

"Wait… what?" Kojūrō asked, looking confused. "When did this cat appear?"

"She's been there a while now, i always go and hang out with her" Masamune said happily

Kojūrō frowned and looked like he already had a plan to get rid of the cat.

"So that's where you sneak off to. I think maybe from now on we can take our training sessions inside. We can stay in the indoor training area from now on." Kojūrō said.

"No!" Masamune whined

"don't you want to get better, Masamune? You can't afford distractions." Kojūrō said. "Besides, the indoor training area is nice and cooled off, and you and i spent a lot of time decorating it."

"I know but i don't get distracted by her she doesn't like all the loud noises we make when we sparr she only there after everyone's left" Masamune said.

"But she distracts you when you should be practicing and doing the meditation exercises i gave you." Kojūrō said, sounding scolding. "and she's the reason you're running off during training, and not getting any better. A warrior has to stay focused and dedicated."

"I am focus and dedicated, she doesn't distract me Kojūrō" Masamune huffed

"Uh… if i may ask, what does this cat look like?" Yukimura spoke up.

"Beautiful brown with tabby stripes that are a little darker" Masamune said with a smile

"Date" Ghost Masamune whispered to himself

"Date! What is she doing! She's working with the enemy!" Yukimura whined, looking panicked.

Masamune looked surprised "I don't know she's always there when i am done with training and lessons and we just kinda hang out then she leaves and i go back to my room" Masamune said

"So that's why she's been getting fat." Yukimura looked at Masamune accusingly.

"I haven't been giving her anything i swear" Masamune said

"More like you're soon gonna have four kittens running around Yuki" Ghost Masamune spoke up.

"Kittens? What do you mean?" Yukimura said, looking surprised.

"You'll see" Ghost Masamune smiled warmly and picked up a piece of wood and threw it into the hall it hitting something and Ghost Masamune started to walk through the hall.

"What does he mean, Kojūrō?" Yukimura asked looking up at Kojūrō. Kojūrō just laughed and shrugged.

"That's something you'll have to find out." Kojūrō replied.


	41. Chapter 42

Chapter 40 -

"So other Masamune, are adult you and i good friends?" Yukimura asked.

Ghost Masamune stopped in his tracks and looked nervous. Masamune looked over at ghost Masamune in curiosity as well. Yukimura looked at ghost Masamune, looking a bit nervous of the answer.

"uh Yeah best of friends" Ghost Masamune said nervously

"Reallly! That's good." Yukimura smiled, though Masamune was not so easily fooled, and looked worried at his ghost self. Ghost Masamune noticed himself's worried look and looked away from both of them with a sigh and kept walking. Masamune frowned as he heard the sigh, and looked very sad. Kojūrō noticed the sigh as well and got a really worried expression. Ghost Masamune hung his head as he continued to walk down the hallway with the three following him. Kojūrō walked close to Ghost Masamune as Yukimura and Masamune stayed behind, talking and Masamune glanced over at Kojūrō with a saddened face.

"So everything stopped being so bright and cheerful, did it?" Kojūrō said quietly, keeping his voice low so only Ghost Masamune could hear him.

"Yeah" Ghost Masamune said quietly

"What happened? Just so i know when everything's going to fall apart." Kojūrō asked, looking sadly at the two.

"Takada is what happened they took Yuki from me, he changed so much" Ghost Masamune said angrily but kept quiet.

"What, they stopped letting him visit?" Kojūrō said, looking surprised. "Sasuke's been pulling strings for a while to even allow Yukimura to visit. Did that not work anymore? Or did Yukimura just start growing up?"

"I mean as in attacked us." Ghost Masamune growled quietly

"Well that's kind of a stupid move. As uneasy as our peace is between us, at least the two of us keep some illusion of order." Kojūrō scoffed quietly. "Why attack?"

"Don't know exactly i have been racking my brain of figuring out" Ghost Masamune sighed

"How did this affect Yuki? Aside from the obvious?" Kojūrō asked, finding it hard to believe Yukimura could be anything but sweet and caring.

"I'll make it really obvious how it changed him, he actually tried to kill you." Ghost Masamune said

"Oh? So i've had two attempts on my life. I feel so special." Kojūrō grumbled sarcastically. "I really hope he's not the one who killed me, then." Kojūrō said worriedly.

"I don't know, but now you put a suspect on the list Kojūrō" Ghost Masamune grumbled

"I didn't mean to, and Yukimura will probably be scarred for life by that knowledge." Kojūrō said worriedly.

"Yeah i know, so we won't tell him" Ghost Masamune sighed "Or myself for that fact i miss the times laughing and being stupid with him" Ghost Masamune looked at the two fondly

"Won't deny the stupid part." Kojūrō chuckled. "Though i shiver to think what my ghost self would do to him."

"Especially from the recent thing that happened" Ghost Masamune seemed worried "But he's almost back to himself"

" How can you tell?" Kojūrō asked.

"He didn't rush to try and kill me when he woke up in the tent for one" Ghost Masamune said fading a little like something embarrassing had happened.

"Interesting. Wonder what changed in him." Kojūrō said, looking intrigued.

"Almost dying might have been it" Ghost Masamune said weakly.

"I always knew he could be reckless at times, but i thought he knew better than to put his life on the line." Kojūrō said, an eyebrow raised. "How did he almost die? Well, actually it seems he did end up dying, anyway."

"Poison arrows and not going to the medic immediately to get fixed up" Ghost Masamune grumbled

"Perhaps there's a way to prevent that in our world. Though in ours Yukimura's been living with Takeda. He never stayed with us." Kojūrō looked thoughtful.

"There's differences in each, like Yuki lived with us for a while till Takada took him back, but he visits you guys and lives with takada for you guys" Ghost Masamune said.

"Maybe that makes our time slightly better, then?" Kojūrō said. "Our Masamune's under no illusion that he'll have to fight Yukimura sometime. He just treats it as he'll be having a friendly spar every once in a while as opposed to a fight to the death."

"I guess, just if Yuki stops visiting at one point be careful and keep a watch on me please i would hate to see him do what i did" Ghost Masamune said resentful.

"Sasuke's taken over Yukimura's training personally. And he does a lot of things to keep allowing Yukimura to come back. He's really risking his job, and he can't use the excuse that 'early training with the enemy makes for a better fighter' forever." Kojūrō said.

"Ah well please keep them close, we don't need them to turn out like how me and Yuki have" Ghost Masamune sighed "I know you especially don't want Little me to do what i do at times"

"Yukimura didn't seem all that bad. The worse he did was freak out over losing his hair, but that was it." Kojūrō said. "And what is it you 'do at times'?"

"Like i said he is getting back to being his normal self, you didn't see him when he fought" Ghost Masamune grumbled "Well i'll tell as long as you promise not to get on to me like you normally do i have heard the speech a hundred times"

"Okay. You're an adult, and i'll treat you as such." Kojūrō nodded.

Ghost Masamune gulped and sighed "No going back on those words Kojūrō." Ghost Masamune said "but…. when Yuki first left me i really wanted to die i'm alive because you kept knives, and sharp objects away till you could trust me with my own swords in my room, but even then i still made sure when fighting to get hit at least once, I kinda became addicted to seeing my own blood. I don't know why it just kinda happened and I know i shouldn't die which i guess is why i only wanted my blood to run but still patched it up." Ghost Masamune said sadly not making eye contact with Kojūrō.

Kojūrō took a deep sigh. "I see. I'm afraid we've already slightly gone through that stage a bit, actually. Masamune wanted to know why people hurt themselves on purpose, i don't know where he heard about that, by the way, and i tried to explain, but he didn't understand, so i had to… show him. Needless to say, he doesn't exactly trust me with knives anymore and i couldn't do much about the scarring sadly." Kojūrō sighed, rolling up his sleeve and showing a jagged scar over his wrist.

Ghost Masamune looked at it and took off the armor around his arm and took off the glove having trouble holding all of it but old bandages showed obviously covering up wounds. "I wish i could say they were accidents to you but they're not" Ghost Masamune sighed.

"I caught Masamune trying it out of curiosity after i showed him. He came running and crying about how it hurt and wanted me to fix it. He cut too deep and started spraying blood everywhere." Kojūrō said. "He's never done it outside of that one incident."

"Hopefully he has learned not to then. I still remember my own curiosity on that" Ghost Masamune said pulling the glove back over his hand.

"That question led me to explaining about blood. I think i've scared him out of future curiosity on the subject." Kojūrō sighed. "Though he does freak out every time i come from a particularly bad fight all bloodied and cut up. It doesn't happen often, but when it does, Masamune goes and orders i never leave the house."

"Well good to know that he won't be doing that" Masamune said tying the armor back on his arm.

"I remember one time i came back covered in blood and barely conscious when i tried to sneak past him. He screamed when he saw me and came crying asking if i was dying. Took me days to convince him i wasn't." Kojūrō said. "I barely remember what happened after that, but i remember he dragged me to my room and locked me in, blockading the door."

Ghost Masamune smiled "I would have done the same to my Kojūrō, but he always worries that one little gash is gonna kill me. I survived my eye being pulled out of my skull i think a little gash is nothing" Ghost Masamune sighed

"Masamune's cut was more like a stab. It was small, but deep. I still don't know who was talking about it to get him to ask me ." Kojūrō said. "He thinks it's nothing too though. Though luckily he was, er, forcefully knocked out, for his eye."

"wish i was forcefully knocked out" Ghost Masamune grumbled "my first one was also deep but i didn't go running to you i only sat there in a trance watching as the blood came out and slowly ran down my arm, then you came in and panicked"

"I still regret knocking him out so forcefully. At the time i had to give him a big whack across the back of the head. And i took his eye out myself." Kojūrō winced at the memory. "I can see why i would be panicked though."

"I had the doctor take it out no knocking out either, i was awake and felt the whole pain of the eye being taken out of my eye socket and the tugging and the pain of when it was cut from my body and the warm blood that flowed out" Ghost Masamune shivered "Yeah i guess seeing someone you care about doing such things is hard to witness, but it's hard to stop"

"All i had was a minute long explanation of where i had to cut and the severity of the damage if i messed up, diagram to follow, and a dull knife. I think i left more scarring on the socket, but it helped he was knocked out. When he woke up he complained of a headache and wanted to know why one side of his face was dark." Kojūrō shivered. "I'm guessing that was the main cause of the frequent fighting mentioned in the notes?"

"Ah well i still would have preferred to be knocked out it was kinda scary to see your eye being pulled out of your head" Ghost Masamune shivered "At times it was that, not paying attention, not doing what was told, lot's of things the list goes on about what we fought over" Ghost Masamune sighed

"I sense there was something a bit more heated than simple disobedience and otherwise. It'd have to be pretty big though to make me lose my temper over it." Kojūrō said. "Sure i would have scolded you, but i can't picture myself yelling over that stuff."

"like i said the list goes on, and everyone knows that after a while of the same thing and other things you get annoyed and they pile up till you can't just ignore it" Ghost Masamune sighed.

"Kind of sounds like i would have enjoyed leaving for Kia then." Kojūrō said.

"Yeah i know, that's one thing you said to me before leaving, you would have liked to live there than having to deal with a useless brat like me." Ghost Masamune sighed

"And yet i came back. and apparently i had a spy waiting for me." Kojūrō said.

"Yeah, that's why when I had come back and wasn't greeted by you I was worried that you had left me for Kia" Ghost Masamune said sadly.

"You would have found someone to drag me back, kicking and screaming if necessary." Kojūrō said. "I'm surprised i was still taking orders from you, from the sound of things."

"Yeah after I tried to work without you" Ghost Masamune laughed "Yeah it kinda surprised everyone that we still somehow cooperated"

"I'm guessing we were both bound by our promise to look after you." Kojūrō reasoned.

"Yeah you were always still loyal even if it was a pain to talk to you at times." Ghost Masamune sighed

"Maybe once we get all this sorted out, an apology will be in order." Kojūrō said. "From both of you."

"Even though i have already apologized only to be shot down" Ghost Masamune mumbled

"Maybe that's what will help you two settle. I know you both need closure on this." Kojūrō said, as they approached a door. "Which makes me wonder, was there anyone close you knew that may have had former takeda ties?"

"Yeah hopefully. Uh yes actually" Ghost Masamune said

"And they were?" Kojūrō asked, hinting at something.

"Uh Yuki, and Shan. Yuki was close to you being one of your students, and Shan is an assassin in training, pretty good at it for being in training" Ghost Masamune said worriedly

"What's the chances of either of them still having a bit of Takeda loyalty? Just enough to be asked to do something like kill a superior?" Kojūrō asked.

"There grandparent still live in Kia so of course they have some loyalty still, but you don't think they could have?" Ghost Masamune seemed to grow even more worried.

"Anyone can do anything, even if they don't seem the likely suspect. And if Yuki was a student of mine, he'd gain rank quickly, just enough to have full access to you and me. And what better way to kick off an assassin career than with something like being able to claim she took out both the one eyed dragon and his right eye." Kojūrō said.

"Scariest part is that Yukimura when he was still different could have ordered that." Ghost Masamune said worried

"Sounds like we've got a whole plot going here." Kojūrō said.

"Yeah, i just want to believe that they didn't do it" Ghost Masamune said sadly.

"Sounds like you were close to them. Either as friends or otherwise." Kojūrō said, patting ghost Masamune on the back.

"Yeah they kinda became my friends when I went to go check up on you down in the clinic. I wanna believe they didn't do it but I know i can't rule anyone out until proven otherwise" Masamune sighed sadly

"No special relationships with either at least. Parental concern and all." Kojūrō chuckled. "Anyway, i'd love to believe they're both innocent, but we don't have that luxury."

Ghost Masamune sighed "Well if we find any evidence to prove them innocent that would make everything better, but that ninja is still my verdict so far" Ghost Masamune grumbled

"And here we are. Kitchen." Kojūrō said, opening a door.

"Home for me here" Ghost Masamune said walking into the kitchen, which was all fixed up and cleaned out of old food and the empty shelves except for a few pieces of pere spread out and a metal box which was partially opened. A candle sat by the door in which Gost Masamune light to show that there was still the normal kitchn mechanics but a few things which seemed to be traps in the making with a few pieces of paper around them and off to the corner a mattress probably from the barracks.

"Kojūrō i need to go. Bad." Masamune whined, looking like he was at his breaking point.

"Bathroom?" Kojūrō asked, turning to Ghost Masamune.

Ghost Masamune pointed down the hall on the right "There should be one down there and on the left of the hall just let me grab some things and i'll be right there"

"Don't worry, you look after Yukimura. This is going to be a messy emergency if we wait." Kojūrō said, gripping Masamune's hand and almost running down the hall as Masamune kept up almost desperately.

Ghost Masamune sighed and looked at Yukimura "Well looks like it's us again"

"looks like it." Yukimura said with a smile.


	42. Chapter 43

Chapter 41 -

Masamune gave a weak smile back as he walked over to a shelf and looked through some papers

Yukimura walked over and sat on the bed, watching Ghost Masamune silently.

Ghost Masamune mumbled a few things as he moved papers around and wrote on a few of then on he took over to another shelf closer to the bed "okay so i got my heart but i still have no clue on where my arm is hmm." Ghost Masamune mumbled as he went back over to another shelf and looked through some papers. Yukimura got up and started peeking around papers, taking a spare writing tool and adding little notes to the papers in his messy handwriting.

"Your handwriting improved." Yukimura said. "It's actually legible now."

"I alway had to write to people so I had to have legible writing" Ghost Masamune said

"Sasuke always makes me write his letters for him. He also taught me forgery, so my handwriting is pretty much like his." Yukimura said, humming as he looked over the letters and adding his own edits to them. "Interesting…" He mumbled, looking at one paper. "I wonder if Kojūrō's made a base here like you have."

"Don't know I always made sure to have some kind of base to keep everything together" Ghost Masamune said still looking at the papers

"Knowing him he's probably got everything all nice and neat. He's probably taken every book he can get his hands on too. Knowing him he's probably got this whole 'monster trapped you in another version' thing all reasoned and figured out." Yukimura said. "He's probably got every one of the monster's weaknesses figured out too."

"Maybe i have been figuring out thing along the way as you noticed" Ghost Masamune said still looking over papers and jotting things down.

"He probably had it figured out in the first couple of days as a ghost." Yukimura said, setting the paper aside and reaching for another.

"Maybe if he wasn't pissed off at me to distract him" Ghost Masamune sighed as he took a piece of paper and walked over to another shelf. "Closer and closer to the truth every day" He said with a smile looking at the papers on that shelf.

"Maybe he's got his own research on you. Maybe he figured out your death already." Yukimura suggested.

"If he has i would have liked that he told me at least. But i guess he would want to see me work to achieve that as well" Ghost Masamune sighed as he walked over to the metal box and flipped it up to see it was a fishing lure box only filled with all kinds of sweets.

"Well of course he's not going to share the information freely. He's got some power having that kind of information. Maybe he's just waiting for you to do the rest of the investigating for him." Yukimura said.

"Yeah but ever since i found out about his death I have been researching so he has to believe i'm still doing such and maybe he's trying to find out mine so he can tell me when i figure out his" Ghost Masamune said unwrapping a piece of candy and eating it as he looked at a few drawn out things next to the box.

"He's only figured out your death, probably. Maybe that's you two's jobs. He figures out your death, you figure out his." Yukimura pointed out. "Of course he's still going to blame you for his death, since he's only figured out who killed you."

"Yeah so i have to prove him wrong" Masamune said as he picked up two pieces of paper as he looked from one to the other intensely. "Ah map 6 huh, so the barracks are on the other side same with the library" Masamune said as he sat down the papers.

"You got any suspects, at least?" Yukimura asked.

"Yeah now do to you guys" Masamune said walking over to the shelf next to Yukimura and picked up a blank piece of paper and jotted down the suspects. "We have a ninja with the evidence over there" Masamune said pointing at one shelf "And then we have a unnamed suspect that was mentioned in the ninja's evidence. We have two more suspects me and Kojūrō came up with but no evidence for them" Masamune said out loud but seemed to continue writing placing it on a shelf Yukimura couldn't reach.

"Well, if this is to take you two guys out of power, then surely there's a mastermind. Someone up in higher power who benefits. Meaning we're looking for two killers i think." Yukimura mumbled. "Would be way easier if we could say the monster orchestrated the whole thing."

"You know he might have were in some kind of twisted version of our own houses and we fell asleep to get here. So he might be some kind of dream monster" Masamune suggested as he jotted down something

"Maybe he killed someone first and then pretended to be them to work out the rest of the plan." Yukimura mumbled. "Or even possessed somebody. He'd need a solid form to be in our world after all, so why not just kick somebody out of their body and use theirs."

"good points there Yuki" Masamune said jotting down the theories on a piece of paper

"But eventually he'd have to leave the body, since it must take a lot of energy to maintain the illusion for long periods of time. The question would be who was the one who was possessed or imitated?" Yukimura mumbled.

"Don't know we'll figure it out eventually" Masamune said as he walked over to a shelf "so many theories but hardly any evidence for them"

"Well, who was the one person that everyone had visited or had contact with around their time of death." Yukimura said.

"Kojūrō had contact with kia i had contact with kenshin so for us we have toses, i don't know for everyone else" Masamune said

"You didn't keep up with anyone else's movements?" Yukimura asked.

"We did but I can't remember all of them and plus i was a little busy at the time to keep myself up to date on everyone else" Masamune explained "Battles, and thinking there might have been spies in your army while you have your right eye constantly bickering at you hard to keep everything in order at times"

"Wait. Why was Kojūrō in Kia while investigating spies?" Yukimura looked like he had an idea.

"Why do you ask in Date business Yuki?" Masamune questioned

"Because i think i know who was imitated…" Yukimura said, his face lighting up with an idea.

"If he was, then how can i have been sure that he wasn't possessed from kia?" Masamune grumbled "Plus the monster wouldn't have even known so much about me and Kojūrō to have done so we had kept our movement quite"

"Why would the monster possess Kojūrō only to kill him later. No, somebody from Kia sent a spy, the spy killed Kojūrō while they stayed in Kia, the person informing the spy of Kojūrō's return so he could kill Kojūrō upon his return." Yukimura clapped his hands as it all started to come together. "Couldn't be Sasuke though, since Sasuke doesn't do anything without the go ahead from me and Shingen. and Since you're grown, i'm assuming i'm in charge, so that leaves…" Yukimura gasped as he lit up in realization.

Masamune looked at him curiously "So that leaves…." Masamune repeated

"I was possessed or killed and replaced, Sasuke informed me about Kojūrō's arrival, Kojūrō got his information, Sasuke let me know that he left, and i gave the order to inform the spy of Kojūrō's return, so the spy killed Kojūrō upon his return." Yukimura explained.

"So you're saying you possessed are the reason my Kojūrō died?" Masamune asked

"It looks that way. And then with Kojūrō out of the way, my spy could move freely through Date again, and possessed me gave the order to kill you as well when you started to investigate my spy." Yukimura nodded.

Masamune looked angry "So that damned monster killed him and me, i'm going to make it regret that decision!" Masamune growled angrily

"I was half expecting you to get angry at me, but what about the rest of the deaths. Who died in what order?" Yukimura asked. "Surely Ieyasu and Motochika's deaths wouldn't go unnoticed."

"No one's deaths did and that is why i was keeping Date movement low we were suspecting foul play and were trying to figure out their deaths as well" Masamune said walking over to a shelf

"Okay. The death order?" Yukimura asked, looking excited.

"First it was Motonari, then Motochika, Ieyasu, Mitsunari, and so im guessing you and then Sasuke, Then soon after Sasuke, Kojūrō was killed and then me" Masamune said looking at the papers

"okay, any major events going on that could connect anybody together?" Yukimura said, getting up and pacing.

"Don't think Mori and Chika had anything, Mitsunari and Ieyasu were fighting against …. ugh someone. You and Me had just had a battle so there's all the big things i know about" Masamune said walking over to the shelf with the box and pulled out a key.

"Motonari and Chika fight a lot, so the monster probably possessed Chika first, then killed Motonari. Wait, how were each of them found dead?" Yukimura asked, pacing faster.

"All the incident reports I have are over there" Masamune said pointing to a shelf and he walked over to his bed. Yukimura walked over to the incident reports and started reading each of them.

" _Incident report: Motonari Mori_

 _Lord Motonari was found dead on The Sun early this morning, his left eye brutally removed as well as his heart ripped out. There is a suspicion of mutiny, and a full investigation of the crew is being made. No one has brought forward any complaints about Lord Motonari, and some bring up the circumstances that the Fugaku and The Sun were together, as both had suffered severe damage and the nearest port was in neutral territory for the two. However, this coincides with Lord Chosokabe's recent severe illness, leaving us with no suspect but mutiny, as Lord Chosokabe is in no position to give orders."_ The note read.

"So Motonari was found on his ship and Chika was sick, and i assume he eventually 'succumbed' to his illness." Yukimura summarized.

"Actually I didn't believe this illness as he would had had to get it in two days since he was at my place before the fight had happened - shit, im fine!" called Masamune from some hidden place with a few metallic sounds hitting the floor.

"So he was fine when you saw him, two days before. Maybe the 'illness' hadn't kicked in yet. I wouldn't put it past Motochika that he would put a spy on Motonari's boat, and the spy turned out to be the monster, Killed Motonari, reported back to Motochika, and then… someone had to have visited Motochika for the spirit to pass onto the next body." Yukimura mumbled. "So who was the last one to see Motochika alive, or after he died."

"If not Motonari or one of his men then it would either have been me or Ieyasu" Masamune called back.

"And Ieyasu was next on the list." Yukimura said, looking around for Ieyasu's Incident report.

"Yep i don't have the report but i have the autopsy it should be there as well if not it's on the shelf beside it" Masamune said there was the sound of some kind of paper and metallic sounds being placed back.

Yukimura pulled out Ieyasu's autopsy and read

" _Autopsy: Lord Tokugawa Ieyasu and Lord Ishida Mitsunari_

 _Lord Ieyasu appears to have succumbed to his poison illness, as well as the death of Lord Mitsunari, who has died of the same poison. Both had contact with the chef and his food, and both were presumably poisoned. we've found no evidence of the poison, however. In an attempt to save their lives, Lord Ieyasu had his tongue removed in hopes of draining the poisoned blood and allowing new, clean blood to take it's place. While this was happening, Lord Mitsunari had his stomach removed in hopes of removing the poisoned food before it could take any faster effect. Both attempts ended in both deaths, and foul play has been suspected, particularly in Lord Ieyasu and Lord Mitsunari's recent battle with a rival, and it is suspected that the rival had the two poisoned as a way of claiming a final victory over the two. Lord Ieyasu was visited by Lord Yukimura in his final moments."_

"So Ieyasu and Mitsunari were both poisoned by the rival that they had returned from fighting. And both had attempts to save their lives by removing Ieyasu's tongue to try and get the poisoned blood out, and Mitsunari had his stomach removed to try and prevent the poisoned food from spreading. The rival had a spy in Ieyasu or Mitsunari's home, and was ready to kill the two. And i visited Ieyasu as he was dying, and that's how the monster passed on from Ieyasu to me." Yukimura summarized.

"Seems so" Masamune said opening a door walking out and closing the door papers in hand

"But how did Sasuke die when i was the one possessed… Wait! The monster gave up being me, killed Sasuke, since our portion of the plan was done, and the spy had his or her orders to kill Kojūrō and Masamune." Yukimura gave a big breath as the chain of events was complete.

"pretty much so it seems, and you say that as if i'm not standing here. Well here's the research that the Date clan had got which might give more details on this" Masamune said putting a stack of Papers on the shelf beside the incidents and autopsies.

"Oh, sorry, forgot where i was. But we've figured it out. The monster was behind it all." Yukimura said with a smile.

"Really think Kojūrō's going to go with our theory without complete proof that it was the monster? Oh here by the way" Masamune said holding out a small blue rock. "Myself has his Kojūrō they can stick together but you don't have Sasuke here to help you and i can only do so much"

"What better explanation could there be? It would explain why you're all here. It's what links you all together." Yukimura said excitedly.

"as long as there's any suspicion that I killed him then he won't listen to us, he believe's that I killed him we have to get him to see it wasn't me" Masamune said as he walked to the door "speaking of me and Kojūrō don't you think they've been gone for too long?"


	43. Chapter 44

Chapter 42 -

"MASAMUNE!" Kojūrō's voice yelled from down the hall, along with running. Kojūrō came running down the hall with a limp Masamune over his shoulder, and looking scared. Masamune waved for Kojūrō to hurry up as he opened the door all the way for a quick entrance "Place him on the bed!"

Kojūrō ran in, putting child Masamune on the bed. His eyes were wide and unblinking, like he was in a trance, along with his jaw dropped as a bit of saliva dripped down his cheek.

"Masamune! Come on! Snap out of it!" Kojūrō growled, putting his hands and feeling a pulse.

"The hell happened?" Masamune asked scared of what had happened to his younger self.

"We went to the bathroom, i was waiting inside while he went in one of the stalls. After a while i stopped hearing noise, and when i opened up the door, Masamune was just standing there staring like he is, and when i shook him to get him to snap out of it, he wouldn't respond to anything." Kojūrō explained quickly, snapping his fingers in Masamune's unblinking face.

"Great i haven't run into anything like this damn it" Masamune cursed looking around frantically.

"You and me both! What do we do.. What's wrong with him… "Kojūrō muttered, trying different methods to get Masamune to respond.

"Ugh I don't know, uh hm.." Masamune said quickly getting up and going to a shelf with books and flipped through them.

"Anything?" Kojūrō asked desperately.

"Im looking nothing yet" Masamune said as he flipped thought frantically.

"Masamune! If you can hear me, or have any control over your body, i want you to blink!" Kojūrō said sternly. Masamune was still unresponsive as he kept staring ahead with a wide eyed, almost terrified expression. "Shit shit shit." Kojūrō spat as he stood up and paced, running his fingers through his hair. Masamune flipped through one book and stopped at a page reading over it silently hoping for an answer. Kojūrō stopped and looked at Ghost Masamune, hoping desperately for an answer. Masamune huffed as he read over it and looked around the room grumbling as his finger stayed at one point in the book.

"What? Did you find something?" Kojūrō asked.

"Here look" Masamune said handing Kojūrō the book with the book opened on the page.

Kojūrō took the book and set it down on the counter, looking it over, muttering as he read.

"... State of paralysis… the victim is often trapped within a dream state, while their body is left in a trance like state of which they can't be broken of… So he's stuck in a dream. Or rather trapped in a daydream." Kojūrō grumbled.

"Apparently but there has to be some way to break it, any lock can be broken if hit enough" Masamune muttered pacing back and forth.

"Often targeting children for their more active imaginations, these dreams can often be fatal and can shut down the brain causing instant death. great." Kojūrō growled. "So how do you help someone's dreams…" Kojūrō muttered.

"I don't know, you would have to get into their brain but i don't know how we are to do that." Masamune grumbled

"Hm… i guess it's too much to hope you can use your ghost powers to interfere with whatever's going on in there. Otherwise… are good ghosts capable of possession?" Kojūrō asked.

"If we are I haven't figured that out and i don't want to hurt him if i fail" Masamune said as he opened another book flipping through it as well.

"Guess i can't say 'first time for everything' then." Kojūrō grumbled, sitting next to child Masamune. "I wish i could say he's strong enough to fight mentally, except i don't know what he's facing in there. Dammit i should have kept a closer eye on him. If i hadn't worried for his decency i would have made him use the urinal…" Kojūrō growled at himself.

"It said a daydream so i guess a nightmare would scare him out of it, which I guess is our only hope" Masamune sighed still flipping through the last book he had in there.

"And how exactly do we make a nightmare." Kojūrō said, frowning at the idea.

"Don't know there's nothing but the the thing telling us what it is in these books, written from ones before us who went thought these things" Masamune sighed closing the book and placing it back on the shelf.

"So either we need a bad ghost or we need the monster to give him a nightmare." Kojūrō sighed. "Of course a supernatural problem can only be solved through supernatural means. Would be too easy if we could just cook something that would wake him up… Hell he doesn't even react to pain. I smacked him over the head and he didn't respond."

"Well that might work it's better than just waiting here hoping he'll wake up" Masamune sighed and walked over to the shelf with the metal box.

Kojūrō looked curiously at Ghost Masamune as he pulled out the metal box. "Don't know if i'm actually tempted to go out and capture a bad ghost or worse lure the monster here. But if it gets him out of it, i'll help however i can."

"Well knowing myself, Ah here we go it said a trance state even in a trance you still have your senses so sounds like a candy wrapper and the sweet smell might wake him, maybe, let's try to do everything that doesn't mean a red spirit or the monster has to deal with him" Masamune said tossing a piece of candy to Kojūrō. Kojūrō caught the candy, making the wrapper crackle as he started to unwrap it. Masamune didn't move, but briefly closed his mouth to swallow as his mouth hung open.

"See we can work with the senses we just have to figure out what to wake him up with" Masamune said noticing the movement. Growing more hopeful, Kojūrō dropped the candy into Masamune's mouth, closing his mouth as Masamune's mouth started working the candy.

"okay, candy works. but it's not doing enough." Kojūrō said, frowning. "What else… what else…" Kojūrō tapped his fingers against his knee as he thought.

Masamune gulped and looked at Yukimura and Kojūrō. ' _Knowing myself I would definitely wake up if i heard Yukimura or Kojūrō scream, but can i bring myself to try and hurt them just to save myself?'_ Masamune thought nervously

Kojūrō's eyes moved around the room and stopped when he noticed Ghost Masamune's nervous expression. "I know that expression. You've got a really bad idea coming." Kojūrō growled.

"What are you thinking, Masamune?" Yukimura asked nervously.

"Sorry guys" Masamune said as he hung his head and placed a hand on his sword hilt ' _Come on Takada stole Yuki Takeda stole Yuki'_ Masamune thought trying to get himself mad which worked as his blue aura flared up red.

"Sorry- You are not killing him!-" Kojūrō saw the aura change, and growled as he stood and drew his swords "Of course, i can't trust anyone in here…" Kojūrō growled, his face changing to one of hatred.

Masamune looked up and drew on sword noticing the hatred expression on Kojūrō's face he shook his head ' _don't get fazed now you have to wake yourself up now'_ Masamune glared at Kojūrō and charged towards him.

"You played your part well. But of course, now your playing is up, monster." Kojūrō hissed, charging at Masamune and meeting his swords with a loud clang as Yukimura started sobbing 'we're trapped!''.

Masamune hated playing as being the bad guy but knew he had to as he laughed "Silly fouls you shouldn't trust everyone you meet" Masamune smiled pushing hard against Kojūrō's sword.

"I was figuring you were too weak willed to be the real Masamune. For one you were far too polite and submissive." Kojūrō chuckled darkly as he swung his sword to attack ghost Masamune's side. Masamune broke away dodging the attack before charging to Yukimura.

"of course you go straight for the unarmed one. That's you, isn't it. You can't attack the group, so you attack the lone wanderers. You're too cowardly to attack the group." Kojūrō chuckled darkly as he pulled the revolver out of his belt. Yukimura squeaked at the sight of the revolver and cried more.

"You hurt me and you hurt your precious little Masamune." Masamune smiled and stopped in front of Yukimura and Kicked him in the stomach.

"I'm willing to risk it, if it means he'll be away from you." Kojūrō growled, pointing the gun at Ghost Masamune.

"I knew to make the cub scream it would be easy but the dragon's right eye is hard to crack." Masamune laughed walking over to Kojūrō

"Why do you keep up this facade? Just show yourself already!" Kojūrō yelled, shooting Ghost Masamune. Yukimura screamed at the gun and cried more as he gripped his stomach in pain, staying curled up on the floor.

"Oh but i like this form, it's got some power, even if it's disabled" Masamune chuckled fading as the bullet went through him.

"Cute. But you're about as useless as a pet rock."Kojūrō growled.

"Oh how hurtful words" Said a distorted voice

"Ah, there we go. You finally dropped the facade and face me like a real man." Kojūrō scoffed, trading the gun for his swords.

"Oh i think i'll let Masamune deal with it, i never even had to persuade him he just turned on you" The voice said as Masamune looked around looking distressed.

"I figured he was too weak willed to turn you down. So desperate for anyone that he'll just gladly jump on board. Plus his help was way too open." Kojūrō growled, holding the swords to Ghost Masamune's throat in his surprise. Masamune jumped at the swords being against his throat his red aura returning to it's blue.

There was a distorted laugh. "Oh this is priceless, one friend turns on the other and that other turns on him, Yet he just wouldn't accept my help he kept saying I will refuse your help until there is nothing left of me and Kojūrō" The distorted voice said.

"You know, i'm not going to be nice. 'show no mercy, for you'll be shown none in return'. So, thank you for the information, now that you've worn out your use, i can kill you." Kojūrō scoffed, moving his swords for a stab. Masamune's breath increased "Kojūrō please i was only trying to wake myself up the monster is actually here now please believe me!" Masamune said frantically

The distorted voice laughed

"You must think i'm royally stupid. You're still trying to keep your facade to the end. So be it. It'll be funner hearing you cry and plead for mercy." Kojūrō scoffed, his face disgusted as he charged towards Ghost Masamune. Masamune looked frantic. "If you don't believe me then fine let the monster win idiot" Masamune grumbled as he stretched his sword and stood still

"you see. Giving up too easy." Kojūrō scoffed.

"Oh no fun anymore huh dragon? never would have thought that you'd give up to your right eye" The distorted voice said

"I have been here a long time Kojūrō. After a while it's hard to keep going on even for a ghost and i can't kill myself unless someone else kills me or Younger me dies" Masamune said

"You must be so proud of what's happened to your younger self. Trapping him in a dream, very clever." Kojūrō huffed, glaring at Ghost Masamune hatefully. "Before you die, i want you to tell me what's wrong with him. And you're going to fix it. I'll kill you if i have to." Kojūrō hissed, shoving Ghost Masamune into the bed and pulling out the gun, pointing it at Ghost Masamune. "Well. Get working, you lying piece of shit."

"I swear Kojūrō please believe me!" Masamune pleaded

"Oh do or don't that is such a question" The distorted voice laughed.

"Did i stutter? Fix. Him. And i actually did do a little reading. Silver bullets usually cause instant death of ghosts. Luckily i found a few back in Motochika and Motonari's version. I've been saving them for this kind of situation." Kojūrō growled, pulling out a few said silver bullets and grabbed a chair, taking a seat as he started loading the revolver with the bullets. Masamune looked at Kojūrō and sighed "Come on think there has to be some way" Masamune grumbled

"There'd better be. Your life is on the line." Kojūrō said with a smile as he pointed the gun threateningly at Ghost Masamune.

"As much as i love this scene i have to go and see what the others are doing" The distorted voice laughed.

"I don't know if there is a way or not Kojūrō" Masamune said thinking hard "Come on me please wake up Kojūrō has the wrong idea" Masamune said shaking child Masamune

"Wrong idea, huh. What did the situation just now look like?" Kojūrō asked sarcastically, keeping the gun on Ghost Masamune.

"I know what it looked like okay! I did that to make you two scream to try and wake myself up because i know if i heard you scream in my dream's i would run to you right the fuck away" Masamune said looking at Kojūrō scared expression on his face.

Kojūrō scoffed and kept the gun pointed at Ghost Masamune as Yukimura started to pick himself up off the ground, his eyes red from crying and looking very angry.

Masamune looked at Yukimura "That's a face i saw not to long ago before my death" Masamune sighed "Im sorry now you two can't even trust me" Masamune sighed and looked at child Masamune worriedly. Yukimura picked his spears off the floor and pointed them at Ghost Masamune as well, baring his teeth a bit.

"I almost feel like i'm back at that forest now" Masamune said weakly as he started to tear up. The two didn't notice child Masamune briefly twitching his hands, curling into fists to grip the bedsheets. Masamune noticed the movement "I almost feel like i'm back in the forest where River died i didn't even have time to mourn her death before Yuki showed up" Masamune said as a tear slowly creeped down his face. Kojūrō gave an irritated noise as he tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Ghost Masamune to do something to fix his younger self. Masamune looked at his child self and hugged him. "I had lost river and Yuki blew off my feelings for him and he almost died on that day" Masamune said. child Masamune's lips twitched in a slight frown, and Yukimura blushed slightly but kept his angry expression. "I know i didn't do what Kojūrō said and im sorry i react on how i feel and i wanted Yuki back i was scared he hated me for everything that had happened to us, I was so scared when Kojūrō said that Yuki might not survive the poison from the arrow" Masamune said sorrowful. child Masamune frowned more, looking like his eyes were begging to blink but couldn't.

"I stayed by Yuki's side hoping for some kind of reaction from him when Kojūrō went to get firewood he fought the poison so come on little me fight make it make Kojūrō proud" Masamune begged

"Don't put words in my mouth. Masamune! Wake up!" Kojūrō growled at Ghost Masamune, then speaking in a commanding tone to Masamune. Masamune's body flinched at the commanding tone.

"You said you were going to make Kojūrō proud losing won't do the trick come on" Masamune said running his hand thought child Masamune's hair. child Masamune's eyelids started to droop slowly, and he started going limp. "You have to win, for the clan, for your brothers, your new sisters, for Yuki, and for Kojūrō, if not for them then to make that dream of peace a reality" Masamune said crying holding his younger self closer. child Masamune's breaths started to dangerously slow, as his eyes were half lidded and closing. Masamune looked over at Kojūrō and then at Yukimura. He sighed and looked back at child Masamune and softly said "Me if you can hear me at all, they need you without you they will die i can't do anything if you die so do I please you have to be alright you have to make it for everyone don't fail yourself" Masamune said weakly as he cried. Yukimura pulled the stone from Masamune out, gripping it nervously as he watched child Masamune, and there was the sound of the revolver slowly clicking into a firing position. "Please me wake up i don't want Kojūrō to die i don't care if i do but Kojūrō can't die and he will if you don't make it" Masamune cried out holding child Masamune tightly. There was a small blue light starting to form next to Masamune, threateningly taking the outline of a small child. "NO MASAMUNE DON'T YOU DARE DIE" Masamune shouted Both forms flinched at the yell, the light blue starting to take on details. "Why are you leaving Kojūrō's side me why he has done everything for you why are you leaving him tell me why are you giving up on everyone now i order you to tell me" Masamune said weakly as he started to fade himself. Both forms started to cry, with living Masamune growing paler by the second, and the child ghost whimpering a bit.

"Please me tell me why why are we leaving Kojūrō and everyone i want to know why" Masamune said crying tears falling from his eye. The child ghost flickered a bit, and child Masamune looked like he was genuinely trying to hold onto his escaping spirit as the child ghost was nearing full form.

"Why are you leaving now you have so much ahead of you little me" Masamune looked at Kojūrō as he was fading in and out "Kojūrō i'm so sorry i-i-i-i don't want to leave you but i can't do anything to stop this" Masamune said looking genuinely scared. Kojūrō had tears running down his cheeks as he stood up, ready to put the gun on himself. "Please Kojūrō don't not while i can still see and hear, just hold him please" Masamune said looking saddened

Yukimura gasped as Kojūrō had a defeated look on his face as the gun was threateningly near his own head. Dropping his spears, he gripped the stone tightly and walked over to the two Masamune's. Snatching the two's hands, he forced the two to grip the stone. Masamune looked confused at Yukimura but held the stone. child Masamune gripped the object as it started to hum, the ghost next to him starting to lose detail. Masamune looked at Yukimura in surprise but didn't say anything as he looked at child Masamune. child Masamune started to get a look of relief as the child ghost flickered, his spirit fighting being forced back into it's body. Masamune looked at Kojūrō and sighed grabbing ong of his hands placing it on the rock as well. The blue adult outline that had started forming next to Kojūrō faded slowly as Kojūrō lowered the gun. The child spirit kept fighting, still flickering as him and his living self fought. "Come on were all here fight me, it's not time to die yet" Masamune growled at the spirit. Clearly the child spirit had taken this as a message to him, and started fighting harder. "Oh not you yeah pesky spirit, let him stay for now" Masamune growled "Take it from me candy doesn't taste good anymore once you're dead, i miss the sweet taste of chocolate now it just taste like air" child Masamune gripped the stone tighter, his little knuckles turning white as the child spirit let out a little growl and flickered from detailed to an outline. Masamune looked at Yukimura and Kojūrō "Come on guys you think my own voice is so interesting?" Masamune chuckled

"Masamune. Come on, you can do better than that!" Kojūrō growled, trying to control his cracking voice.

"Masamune! Please! Who will take care of River, and who will help me with my flipping trick!" Yukimura added.

"Come on me you have people who want and need you here" Masamune said looking at child Masamune

"You think we want to be stuck with this little glow ball? No thanks." Kojūrō added, as the child ghost took a bit of offense to that and turned a weak pinkish red.

"Come on it's really boring being dead it's not all that great as they make it" Masamune sighed

"I'll take all your toys." Yukimura threatened. "And your candy." child Masamune gave weak gasp at this and the child spirit was a bare outline now.

"And i'll sell River to become a workhorse in some dirty mud field." Kojūrō added. The spirit was reduced to a small blue ball now. Just a little more and he'd be whole.

"Date will get chopped up for food by somebody." Yukimura said. And the blue spirit was gone as child Masamune took a deep breath, his eyes staying closed as he curled into Ghost Masamune.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, kid." Kojūrō sighed in relief.

"Hey little me" Masamune said happily. child Masamune stayed with his eye closed, taking in deep slow breaths. Yukimura smiled and hugged child Masamune, wiping a few tears from his eyes.

"You return from the dead only to greet us by falling asleep." Kojūrō teased, putting the gun back on his belt.

"Oh give him a break he's been thought a lot" Masamune chuckled

"I'll bet. I wonder how many people can claim they came back from being a near ghost." Kojūrō said, running his fingers through child Masamune's hair.

"Not a lot" Masamune said warmly.

"They say before you die your life flashes before your eyes. I think for him it was the future instead." Kojūrō said as child Masamune curled into Kojūrō's warmth, gripping Kojūrō tightly as he hugged him.

"Yeah" Masamune chuckled "Im sorry for making you think i was the monster i was only trying to get him to wake up" Masamune apologized.

"That was some serious stuff. You shouldn't play around with stuff like that." Kojūrō said, hugging child Masamune and glaring at Ghost Masamune.

"I'm sorry, but were actually pretty lucky you know" Masamune sighed

"That little stunt very nearly cost you your life. You really should think things through before you go doing stuff like that." Kojūrō muttered, pulling the blanket around child Masamune.

"Yeah that's never been my strong suit huh? But at least we put on such a show the monster actually left without doing anything to us" Masamune said surprised.

"I'm kind of surprised he left in the middle of that. He was practically egging me on to do it." Kojūrō muttered.

"What worried me was he said that it had to go check on the others" Masamune said worried

"Well, nobody's in any condition to go after him now, after that. Kind of surprised he didn't show up while Masamune was dying to speed up the process of getting his ghost out."Kojūrō said, laying child Masamune down on the bed gently and tucking him in.

"Yeah, but it is unpredictable" Masamune sighed

"Well, we can worry about it later. For now, we all need to calm down, and try to get over the shock of how close we came to losing Masamune." Kojūrō sighed, running his fingers through Masamune's hair.

"Right" Masamune sighed with a happy smile.

there was a distorted laughter.


	44. Chapter 45

CHapter 43 -

Kojūrō tensed as he gripped his sword. Masamune growled looking around.

"Back already? Didn't you just visit?" Kojūrō growled.

"Well i did buuuuuttttttt, they weren't doing much but sleeping which is no fun so i can to see what you were doing. seems like you figured it out, oh well." The distorted voice said seemingly playfully.

"Were you expecting anything less of us?" Kojūrō grumbled.

"Oh no, you three, uh four, are brilliant so i'll commend you on that, but i was hoping there would be more action here" The distorted voice laughed

"Sorry, you missed the show. Come back next week." Yukimura growled.

"Thanks for the invite cub" the distorted voice laughed "I was very fun to see you all dance and run around in my world"

"So glad you got entertainment. I'm guessing you were showing up to claim Masamune's spirit." Yukimura growled.

"That would have been really easy, if i wanted it badly i could easily have it" The distorted voice laughed

"then what are you here for? Spit it out." Kojūrō growled.

"Oh just checking up on my favorite little rats" The distorted voice said as the was a sudden cold in the room. child Masamune shivered and Kojūrō held him closer, putting his coat around him.

"Oh look how sweet of you Kojūrō, taking care of little Masamune there" The distorted voice chuckled.

"Is there a reason why i shouldn't enjoy the fact that i still have my child?" Kojūrō growled.

"Oh no no no, just enjoy the time you still have with the little one" The distorted voice said

Masamune growled and put his hand on his sword hitlt staring at the doorway.

"Not when i've got so much that needs doing with him. I had his teenage years all planned out, you don't want to put those plans to waste, do you?" Kojūrō growled. "And we haven't even finished his training. Or his first battle. Or his first hunting trip alone. Lots of events need doing."

"Oh yes yes but….. i kinda need some more parts, so i figured I just had to have my favorite rat's back for trip two" The distorted voice said

"Well. You've checked on us. Are you going to do something, or are you just going to stand there conversing?" Kojūrō scoffed.

"Im so glad you asked!" The voice said

"Are you now…" Kojūrō muttered. "Well, get on with it."

"Well if you insist" The distorted voice laughed and a snap of fingers could be heard. Kojūrō gripped his sword as he held Masamune close, his eyes narrowing to a glare.

There was the sound of door closing shut violently as something seemingly came down the hall to them the room growing colder. Yukimura quickly grabbed his spears and held them out with a frightened expression. child Masamune shivered even in the warmth of Kojūrō's coat, and Kojūrō rubbed his back to keep him warm. Masamune growled as he kept looking at the doorway and tightened his grip on the sword hilt. The noise stopped just before there was a calm relaxing nothingness there was a blood chilling scream. Kojūrō tensed but stayed where he was. Masamune tensed but then seemed to relax after it. Yukimura whimpered but held his position shakily.

"We should be fine it didn't want us apparently" Masamune said still staring at the door.

"You're sure?" Kojūrō asked.

"That scream wasn't just to scare us, that was someone who came through when you two did" Masamune said "It was just keeping us distracted from helping them"

"Can we still help them?" Kojūrō asked, setting child Masamune down on the bed, who was still fast asleep and still paler than normal.

"Only way we can help them now is by giving them respect for making it this far" Masamune said relaxing his muscles and removing his hand from the sword hilt.

"At least they made it this far. From the looks of things, you'll be lucky to get as far as this." Kojūrō muttered, lying down next to Masamune and patting his hair. "Yeah, i'll have to clean up after it later" Masamune grumbled "Damned monster loves giving you a fright and doing nothing to you till there's no one else to mess with"

"Who even created that monster, then looked at it and thought 'yeah, this thing will do the trick for whatever it's purpose is'." Kojūrō muttered sarcastically. "Who even created a place like this, i wonder."

"Wish i knew" Masamune said sitting down on the floor. "But i still feel like i'm kinda a meat shield for you guys when my arm is missing"

"not really. You're a ghost, so stuff goes through you. some shield that is." Kojūrō said with a smile as child Masamune moved to lay on his chest, knocking the blankets to the floor.

"Only if I chooses to make it go through me, if i don't choses for it then i get hit" Masamune said.

"You haven't done too bad. you put up a bit of a fight earlier." Kojūrō mumbled, closing his eyes. "Just keep helping and you'll…. be…. fine." Kojūrō mumbled as he fell asleep, his loud snores starting to fill the room. Masamune smiled warmly at the sight of his younger self and Kojūrō sleeping by each other. Yukimura yawned and crawled over to join the two, taking Kojūrō's other side and snuggling. Masamune smiled at the three and sighed. "Night guys, i'll keep watch sleep soundly" Masamune said softly. He could feel a bit of longing tug at him just looking at the three as he stopped to put the blanket over them. ' _I remember when my Kojūrō let me stay with him in his bed. I thought it was just out of fear for whatever was lurking in the dark of my bedroom. Never realized how much i actually enjoyed just being in his presence.'_ Masamune thought sadly.' _Kojūrō, if you're out there, please. Find it in your heart to forgive me, and let us go back to this.'_ Masamune sighed and walked over to the door and blew out the candle but stayed by the door. With a sigh, he leaned against the doorway and enjoyed the comforting feeling he felt from Kojūrō's snoring. ' _For once, in a long while, i'm not alone.'_ Masamune smiled a bit at the thought.


	45. Chapter 46

Chapter 44-

Mitsunari's eyes flew open as he felt a light breathing on the back of his neck, as well as arms around his waist. ' _What the hell?!'_ Mitsunari thought at the strange awakening. The arms tightened to pull him into a strong torso, and the breathing replaced by nuzzling in the back of his neck. Mitsunari sighed and tried to pull away from the tightened pull. There was a whine as he did so, and the grip tightened, not painfully but enough to keep him in place. ' _Great can't escape him'_ Mitsunari thought angrily as he tried to nudge Ieyasu away. Ieyasu gave a whine and mumbled 'I want to sleep in today. Give me 5 hours' as he kept Mitsunari close. Mitsunari growled a little "Ieyasu" Mitsunari growled. Ieyasu gave a grumpy growl and turned over, pushing Mitsunari face down into the bed with Ieyasu on top of him. Mitsunari blushed deeply "Ieyasu this isn't funny!" Mitsunari growled.

"Didn't i say go away. I want to sleep." Ieyasu grumbled sleepily, nuzzling his face into Mitsunari's hair. "This pillow smells nice…". Mitsunari blushed deeply. "Uh Ieyasu please wake up, it's me" Mitsunari grumbled.

"Good morning mit… I'll be down in a minute...You can go get breakfast first… you know the way..." Ieyasu mumbled sleepily.

"Uh i would if I could!" Mitsunari growled

"I wanna sleep Mit… I'll help you out later…" Ieyasu grumbled sleepily as he adjusted Mitsunari so that his head was in Mitsunari's neck and his hands were gripping his sides.

"You would help me by waking up" Mitsunari grumbled ' _Of course today of all days he decides to be difficult to wake up...'_ Mitsunari growled mentally as he tried to think of a way to get Ieyasu off of him without hurting him.

"Why does the pillow smell like flowers and grass?" Ieyasu mumbled into Mitsunari's neck.

"Maybe because it's not a pillow idiot now get off!" Mitsunari growled. Ieyasu gave a whine and moved his hands, now loosely gripping Mitsunari's hips.

"Don't rush me Mit. You're so grumpy in the mornings…" Ieyasu mumbled.

Mitsunari blushed again "Get off Ieyasu" Mitsunari growled

Ieyasu gave a grumpy grumble and didn't let go, pushing Mitsunari a bit more into the bed as he adjusted his position again. ' _Can't believe he's forcing me to do this...'_ Mitsunari thought as he got ready to push Ieyasu off the bed. "Ieyasu i'm giving you one last chance get off" Mitsunari growled

"Stop moving so much pillow…" Ieyasu grumbled, tightening his grip on Mitsunari's hips. ' _I'm kinda sorry about this, Ieyasu.'_ Mitsunari thought as he gave a strong push upwards, making Ieyasu roll off him and drag him down to the floor with him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ieyasu whined as he sat up, looking at Mitsunari with a hurt look. "I thought we were friends, Mit!"

"You were… groping me." Mitsunari growled, sitting up.

"Oh.. Oh i'm sorry mit!" Ieyasu immediately blushed and looked extremely apologetic. "I'm sorry! I have no control over it!"

"It's fine. Just don't do it again." Mitsunari sighed, getting up. While this was going on, Motonari woke up irritated to the feel of breath on his neck, and the feeling of someone heavy on top of him. He opened his eyes to be met with the sight of white hair, and Motochika's face nuzzled into his neck.

Motonari was in shock for a few minutes before trying to push Motochika away. Motochika was a lot heavier than he looked though, and Motonari had trouble trying to lift him. Motochika gave a little grunt at the pressure and hugged Motonari tighter. Motonari gave a sound of surprise before trying to push Motochika away again.

"I don't want to get up. Just head for the nearest port, that's all you have to do." Motochika grumbled. "And thank whoever washed this pillow. It smells nice. Like grass and flowers."

"Pirate get your filthy hands off of me!" Motonari growled angrily

"Oh, is Motonari here? Show him to the kitchen, i'll be there in a couple of hours. Get him some plants or something." Motochika mumbled. "Keep him entertained for a couple of hours. And get him some food. That vegetable stuff he likes…." Motochika's hands moved to Motonari's sides, gripping them.

Motonari growled "WHAT DID I JUST SAY PIRATE!" Motonari hissed slapping Motochika's hands. Motochika gave a loud yelp as he woke up, sitting up so he was hovered over Motonari, looking confused. Motonari blinked feeling very uncomfortable with the situation at hand. Motochika stared down at him looking extremely confused and a slight blush on his cheeks. "Are you just gonna stay there or move your ass pirate" Motonari grumbled turning his head away from Motochika.

"I would if i knew what the fuck you're doing in my bed." Motochika said, his voice still slurred from sleep. "Gee if you wanted me in bed this badly you could have just asked." Motochika chuckled, starting to wake up a bit more.

"Don't say such shameless things pirate!" Motonari scoffed

Motochika chuckled and sat up, now sitting on top of Motonari's chest as he stretched with the sound of his back cracking. "Shameless is what i do. Besides, you look like you're enjoying it down there, Sunshine." Motochika chuckled.

"I AM NOT! Now get off this instant Pirate!" Motonari hissed

"Alright." Motochika chuckled, before gripping Motonari and flipping them so Motochika was on his back and Motonari was on top of him. Motonari blushed a tad before shaking his head at Motochika. "How shameless of you pirate" Motonari grumbled moving to get up.

"You know me. How much shame did i ever have in the first place." Motochika chuckled as he started to sit up, sitting on the bed with Motonari in his lap. Motonari scoffed before moving to get up again. Motochika chuckled before pushing him off his lap, making Motonari stand in front of him. Motonari glared at Motochika before looking over at the two.

Mitsunari and Motonari shared a look of annoyance at both of their bed mates, as Ieyasu climbed over the bed to sit with Motochika. Ieyasu gave a huge hug to Motochika as Motochika chuckled and returned the hug.

"Good morning chika!" Ieyasu said cheerfully.

"Mornin to you too short stuff." Motochika chuckled. "Ya sleep good?"

"Great actually." Ieyasu said, blushing a bit. Mitsunari scoffed as he looked around the room again. He realized Sasuke was gone, along with the girls from where they'd been, with only a roughly made bed and a note on Sasuke's bed reading 'gone to look for Kojūrō. Found rice balls for you guys.' along with a small box of said rice balls.

"Looks like we are on our own, Sasuke and the girls are looking for Kojūrō" Mitsunari said.

"He left us sleeping to go look for Kojūrō?!" Motochika said in shock, all sleepiness gone from his face.

"Apparently so" Mitsunari said.

"What if he's in trouble!" Ieyasu said worriedly.

"Then he got himself into it" Motonari scoffed

"So we're on our own? For real this time?" Ieyasu asked, looking at Mitsunari worriedly.

"We still have each other so were not alone" Mitsunari sighed.

"Masamune's going to be heartbroken when he hears his new sisters are dead." Motochika sighed. "and we'll have to break it to Yukimura that Sasuke died too. Dammit. Fuck this place, and fuck that monster." Motochika growled.

"Oi pirate we never said they were dead, so don't say such till proven, god your mess at times" Motonari scoffed

"Well, if you know what happened to them, do share. Their beds are cold so they've been gone a while." Motochika said, standing up and feeling their beds for remains of body heat. "And they wouldn't have gone far with us being here vulnerable and sleeping."

"I just woke up how do expect me to know, and we have no clue what could have happened so it's best we stick together" Motonari grumbled


	46. Chapter 47

CHapter 45 -

"He's got a point Chika. We can't assume anything." Ieyasu said, putting a calming hand on Motochika's shoulder. Motochika took a deep breath and nodded in agreement.

"Maybe if you'd all pay attention you might get some answers." Ghost Kojūrō came through the wall, wiping his blade clean of blood.

"And you do?" Motonari asked

"Yes, i do in fact." Kojūrō said, giving the blade a solid swipe to get rid of any remaining blood. "Sasuke found me and we pooled our knowledge and ran a little experiment."

"And your results?" Motonari asked.

"We were talking about my death, and we had a thought. What if the monster either possessed somebody, or killed someone and took their place, and then proceeded to kill off all of your ghosts." Kojūrō said.

"that is a thought but we would need proof" Motonari said.

"That's what we're trying to find at the moment, but the question would be, who was the one who was possessed, or replaced then killed." Kojūrō said. "In order, everyone's deaths were, Motonari, Motochika, Ieyasu and Mitsunari, then Sasuke and me, Yukimura, and finally Masamune. So how would the monster travel between all of that. And then, the thought occurred to me. What if someone in the living world, was helping out the monster, or the monster was able to continuously take different forms. Except the prime suspect in my case was Masamune, Shan, and Yuki. And Shan and Yuki i knew before all of this went down."

"Well it would only make sense that Masamune would be last right he has connection with all of us, he could have been the one possessed" Motonari suggested

"That would make sense, except If Masamune were possessed, why would he be killed by the same guy who killed me?" Kojūrō nodded.

"Betrayal happens a lot and you know you're supposed to deceive your victims anyway." Motonari shrugged

"We dug up a couple of private notes from Masamune, while he was investigating my murder. And he showed no signs of any knowledge of my death." Kojūrō said.

"Which would make sense in a possession of the body as you wouldn't be in control of your own body" Motonari said

"You're catching on. But the big question is, who is the monster's agent. Masamune was with me the whole time, while Shan and Yuki had travelled all over the country before we met them. But it can be assumed there is only one agent. Also i had been sent to Kia before my death, investigating spies. It can be assumed Yukimura was the one possessed at the time, and had Sasuke keeping an eye on me." Kojūrō nodded in approval at Motonari.

"True we won't rule anything out until proven otherwise" Motonari said

"So, Sasuke must have mentioned that i had completed my search to Yukimura, and was returning. Yukimura must have informed his agent to kill me in case i had any information, and then killed Sasuke at some point so that Sasuke couldn't provide any evidence. From there, i was killed, and Masamune started investigating my death, and Yukimura sent the word to his agent to kill Masamune, and then the monster killed Yukimura." Kojūrō said. "Now, we need Masamune's input on if he was able to identify his killer, and we'll have our case solved. Until then, it was either Shan or Yuki. Yuki was a master swordsman, and Shan was an assassin in training. Masamune was dragged from his room with the blood streak across the floor, and had his arm, and right ear removed in the process from there he was dragged into the study, and had his lung and heart ripped out."

Motochika and Ieyasu looked pale listening to what had happened to Masamune.

"Well whoever it was they wanted no fighting back and was in a hurry of not cleaning up after themselves" Mitsunari said  
"And it would take a lot of physical strength to drag adult Masamune all the way across the house." Kojūrō nodded. "You two know Masamune isn't light." Kojūrō said, looking at Motochika & Ieyasu.

"Well that comes from all the sweets he eats" Ieyasu said

"I'd been cracking down on that actually. I'd been restricting his sugar intake, so he'd lose a bit of weight." Kojūrō chuckled.

"Knowing Masamune he's gonna get cranky at the decrease in sugar" Motochika chuckled

"We had an increase in fights after it." Kojūrō chuckled. "But based on physical strength, and i'm not being biased here, but i would say it's likely the killer was a male. That makes Yuki the killer, instructed by Yukimura. But that doesn't explain all the other deaths. Motonari, you were killed by mutiny, Motochika, you got sick suddenly, Ieyasu and Mitsunari, you two were poisoned." Kojūrō said.

they all stayed quite. Motonari looking annoyed, Motochika looked a little defeated, while mitsunari and Ieyasu looked a little curious.

"Now, Yuki only had contact with Motonari, Ieyasu, and Yukimura." Kojūrō continued. "But it could also be said that Motochika was possessed first, and ordered Motonari's death, while the monster left him sick. After that, Yuki would have moved on. Now, You two, Ieyasu, Mitsunari, you two were poisoned by food. It can be assumed that Yuki took a cooking job for you two, and poisoned you two. after that, Yuki joined us, and Yukimura was possessed, since Ieyasu had visited Motochika, had been possessed then, and Yukimura was possessed when he visited you, Ieyasu. From there, you know the story."

"So whoever did this in the first place had a whole plan from the beginning" Mitsunari grumbled

"Somebody summoned the monster, paired the monster up with Yuki, and everything happened." Kojūrō nodded.

"Well let's find some evidence that proves us right, we can't just go on theories" Motonari scoffed

"I've got the evidence, if you want to look at it. Yuki was a suspect in all of the cases, except for Motochika's since he was declared dead of sickness, and Yukimura's and Sasuke's since he wasn't living in Kia at the time, so we'd need Yukimura himself to clarify that one. But Yuki was a suspect in both my death and Masamune's. Sad thing is, everyone was dead, so the law kind of fell apart and Yuki was allowed to go free. So, that leaves us on the question, who is the monster and Yuki working for, so that we can prevent this from happening in your timeline." Kojūrō said. "Now, if the monster would be so kind as to answer that question, that would be nice, but until then, we have our proof. And i can finally say i am willing to forgive Masamune." Kojūrō said, clapping his hands as he looked between the group.

"Really now" Mitsunari said looking a tad surprised.

"Yes." Kojūrō nodded. "Unless you'd like to put more suspicion on me."

Mitsunari shrugged.

"Now, if there aren't any more questions, i need you all to help me put the bridge together." Kojūrō said, opening the door.

"No problem!" Ieyasu and Motochika said happily

Kojūrō chuckled and walked out the door, standing in the hall waiting. "Now comes step two of freeing me. Killing my killers." Kojūrō said with a smile. "So that's a list of Yuki, if that little bastard's even here, and Yukimura."

"but our Yukimura didn't do so please don't hurt him" Ieyasu said.

"We'll see." Kojūrō said with a smile as he headed down the hall towards the gap.

Ieyasu looked worried and followed Kojūrō. Motochika and the other's close behind.

"So what did happen to the other three?" Mitsunari asked.

"Oh, they'll be a bit delayed." Kojūrō said. "They'll be joining us later."

"Busy doing what?" Motochika asked

"Don't know." Kojūrō said "I left them in the library to come get you guys. Ran into a bit of a problem with gore as i was leaving them, so that's why my sword was bloody."

"Ah, but you left them shouldn't we go make sure they're okay?" Motochika said worried

"They'll be fine." Kojūrō said calmly. "They'll only be a bit late."

"Okay then" Motochika said continuing to follow.

Ieyasu looked a bit suspicious of the brief answers from Kojūrō, but followed. Kojūrō noticed the suspicious look, and gave a smile. Kojūrō led the group to the gap, pulling the rope from his coat and attached them to his swords, throwing the swords and sticking them in the floor of the other side. Kojūrō also pulled out what Ieyasu recognized as Sasuke's shuriken, and attached the rope on their side.

"Now we need planks to stick on the bridge." Kojūrō said, stepping on the rope to ensure it's stability. There was a large pile of planks on their side, and Kojūrō started setting planks down, creating a rough rope bridge to the other side. he did this until the was finally standing on the other side.

"Alright, kids, get your asses over here." Kojūrō said, waiting on the other side.

The rest of the group followed across carefully till eventually everyone was across.

"Guess Masamune's not coming along."Kojūrō muttered, looking around the main hall.

"I'm sure they're busy doing something" Ieyasu said.

"I told him if he's not here by the time we get the bridge built, he's getting left." Kojūrō said, looking disappointed.

There was a slight sound of metallic footsteps coming down the hall.

"Ah here he is. late as ever." Kojūrō muttered as he started heading back over the bridge.

"Give me a break Kojūrō. I am risking the life of the others to come meet you here" Said a familiar voice from down the hall. Kojūrō kept walking back over the bridge, leaning down to take the shurikens back.

"Leave me still, I guess you still don't want to be around me huh" The voice said.

"Unless you've got a reason for me to be." Kojūrō said.

There was a sigh as a blue light started to appear in the hall. "I didn't do it i swear, we have evidence of a ninja and me and Yukimura came up with a theory sadly we don't have much proof on it"

"Speak then. Maybe i'll listen." Kojūrō said, turning to look at Masamune with an angry expression.

Masamune finally came into view "There was a though that might be true of, well as crazy as it sounds, possessing. Yukimura even said that it could have been him, i have it all written out on paper back in the kitchen" Masamune said with a sigh.

"I came up with that exact theory. And the idea that you might have been the one possessed came forward. After all, it would fit, having no memory of the crime." Kojūrō retorted.

"If your willing to listen to my side of the story i would be willing to share" Masamune said

"I did say you were free to speak." Kojūrō said, rolling his eyes. "So please. share."

"Okay i'll start from before the murder than so you can get the gist." Masamune sighed "When you were out in Kia I was trying to weed out the spy like we had suggested there was. But then i had some thing's pop up kenshin wanted to speak with me so, as much as I had hated to leave Ohsu alone but I did. I went and when i came back i was confused on why you weren't there to greet me, when i came back but i figured you were busy with something and went back to my room to wait for you to come back and report to me, in which you never came. I was woken to a sword in my face and asked why i had killed you. I was so confused and worried on what had happened till later when i actually saw you dead, I was convicted to be your killer but i was more focused on who had actually killed you than clearing my own name. I worked day and night gathering information I mourned you when i locked myself in your room, i slept and tried to figure shit out in my room, and worked in the study. The three places i could lock myself away and still feel like you were there with me" Masamune explained "And im sorry i couldn't figure it out before i was killed"

"And too bad i figured out your killer before you even died." Kojūrō scoffed. "Should have known Yuki was too good to be true."

"So it was Yuki huh wow of course i can't make friends without them wanting to kill me" Masamune sighed

"Yes, it was Yuki. Shan had a hand in it too. Sun though was innocent, at least." Kojūrō grumbled.

"At least I had one friend" Masamune sighed

"At least." Kojūrō shrugged, not particularly caring. "Anyway, there's your killer. where's mine." Kojūrō said, looking at Masamune expectantly.

"We have some clues on who it could be, but not any exact evidence, in which i know you probably still won't believe me right" Masamune sighed.

"Depends. I still believe you were the one possessed, and that makes it convenient to say you don't remember, or didn't do it." Kojūrō said, crossing his arms. "So speak. And maybe i'll listen."

"There's some pretty hard evidence on a ninja that chose to remain unnamed, found with poorly washed bloodstains on his cloths, and a broken nose. We had come up with Yuki having also been close enough where you would be caught off guard by him. Possessed Yukimura might have been the ring leader to both of our deaths giving the orders then being killed of himself." Masamune said.

"Yukimura was killed by his brain spontaneously shutting down, and he was left in a coma before dying." Kojūrō said.

"The whole possessed thing would fry anyone's brain" Masamune replied

"So he gave the order to Yuki to kill you when you started catching on to him." Kojūrō said.

"Apparently never figured Yuki would turn on me as much to kill me and you" Masamune sighed

"You never suspected Yuki? Which reminds me, how did he and Shan start acting after my death?" Kojūrō asked.

"Don't know i kinda locked myself away from the world working hard ignoring food and water just to find and kill the one that had taken you from me" Masamune shrugged

"So i heard. Apparently some took this for 'murderer's guilt.'" Kojūrō said, crossing his arms and looking at Masamune.

"please trust me when i say i didn't know anything of your death before i was accused of being the murderer. I wanted to kill the person who had taken what was left of what I considered family away from me I had lost Ieyasu & Motochika then I lost you i wanted to see the person's blood splattered across the ground that is why i regretted dying i never got to kill them." Masamune said looking back at Kojūrō.

"While we're speaking of regrets… i've got something i need to… apologize for." Kojūrō said, clearing his throat. "Damn this sounded much better when i rehearsed it."

"If your gonna apologize for the fights and staying away from me then i already forgive you on that" Masamune said

Kojūrō cleared his throat before looking at the ground. "no. At least not all of that. I wanted to apologize for… saying i would rather live in Kia. That had been rather unfair of me to say." Kojūrō said, taking a deep breath.

"Kojūrō" Masamune said softly looking surprised before a warm smile appeared on his face with slight tears forming in his eye. "I had worried that when I came back you wouldn't be there I thought you would follow through in those words. I was actually scared to go back home afraid you had left me, I was relieved to hear that you had come back. And so just by your simple act of coming back to Ohsu i had already forgiven you for those words" Masamune said walking over to Kojūrō.

"I would also like to apologize for something else." Kojūrō said, not looking at Masamune.

Masamune stopped and sighed "And what would that be?" Masamune asked

"the… punch. I'm sorry for getting that mad at you, i should not have reacted that way. I swore to never harm you, and i failed at that." Kojūrō said, closing his eyes. Masamune laughed a little "It's fine i needed it anyways, but there's one thing that I have to ask Kojūrō" Masamune said.

"yes?" Kojūrō asked, clearing his throat.

"Am i still a ….. useless brat to you?" Masamune asked painfully. Kojūrō took a deep sigh, and closed his eyes.

"I don't know anymore. Sometimes it feels like i meant that, and then i feel so guilty. I don't know." Kojūrō said with a sigh.

Masamune remained quiet as he walked towards Kojūrō. "Then i have one more question for you Kojūrō"

"And that is?" Kojūrō said, the starts of tears in his eyes.

"When we get out can we do something father and son like?" Masamune asked

"Father… and son?" Kojūrō looked a bit surprised.

"Yeah. A few minutes ago when i was back with a ten year old me and a younger you they were so close and it made me miss thoses time's so much especially when Kojūrō was so worried that young me would die and then fell asleep next to him. It made me miss all those good times with you" Masamune said tears starting to fall from his eye.

"I'm surprised you still consider me that. In the end i was hardly any better than your mother. I'm not deserving of the title of father, especially the way i treated you." Kojūrō sighed.

" if thats how you feel then. Katakura Kojūrō as my right eye i order you to spend some time with me when we get out of here" Masamune ordered.

"Well, when we have spent time it's been stuff i like to do, and ended in arguments. So i ask you, Lord Masamune, what do you want to do." Kojūrō said, slightly guilty sounding.

Masamune smiled. "How about some good old training for some time seeing as i am still behind you were younger." Masamune asked

"You don't really want to train." Kojūrō chuckled sadly "What do you really want to do?"

"Im not joking on that but if your asking what else then we go sailing again or camping it's been awhile since we went camping together." Masamune said.

"Then… yes sir. Even if we end up fighting, i promise to pretend i'm having fun." Kojūrō said, still sounding rather sad.

"Fighting is what teenagers and parents do . I'm not liking this sad version of Kojūrō" Masamune said hugging Kojūrō. "Be happy Mr. Grumpy pants that's an order."

"There's… one more thing i want to apologize for." Kojūrō sighed, not hugging Masamune back. "I need to apologize for all of the harsh and uncalled for punishments and words i gave you. I pushed you away when i shouldn't have. and that… is my greatest failure. I'm also sorry for saying you'll end up like your father, and for saying 'like mother like son'." Kojūrō sighed.

"It's fine Kojūrō, i forgive you, just dont leave me alone again" Masamune said and then sighed.

Kojūrō sighed and hugged Masamune back, as a few tears started to drop from Kojūrō. "I won't. I promise."

Masamune smiled back at the hug. "Don't cry Kojūrō I said I forgive you didn't I" Masamune said tightening his hold

Kojūrō took a step back and knelt before Masamune, his head down. "I have failed in my forsworn duties of raising and protecting you. For that, i am shamed, and am seen as unfit in my duties as your retainer. And as a result, you have the power to do as you wish with me. Whatever punishment you see fit, Lord Masamune, i accept and am totally deserving of. For in this state, i am no better than a lowly deserter." Kojūrō mumbled.

Masamune looked at Kojūrō and closed his eye and sighed. Kojūrō stayed kneeling, one hand on his blade in case he was asked to either kill himself or hand it over.

"Katakura Kojūrō, my decision on your punishment shall be" Masamune said placing his hand on one of his sword hilt's and unsheathed it. Kojūrō's hand moved to the buckle of his sword belt and undid it, placing the swords at Masamune's feet, showing he was willing to accept his punishment. Masamune smirked and swung the sword stopping right at Kojūrō's head. "That you regain your title as my right eye. For as you are now you are not my right eye but some servant." Masamune said as he sheathed his sword. Kojūrō was unflinching of the sword, and was a bit surprised at the decision.

"I see. I accept my judging and your decision, and i thank you for my life." Kojūrō gave a slight bow and sat up, taking back his swords.

"Now regain your composure. We have guest here that are probably wanting to see their friends again" Masamune said looking over at the others.

"Yes sir." Kojūrō nodded, redoing the sword belt and standing straight with his head high, though tears still ran. Masamune started to walk to the hallway again giving a gesture for the others to follow him. Kojūrō followed close behind, trying to regain his strict composure even in his weakened state. The others stared a little before following the two. Kojūrō watched Masamune as they walked, still a little amazed Masamune had let him keep his life after all that had happened. Masamune could feel Kojūrō's eyes on him and chuckled a bit.

"Why so amazed Kojūrō?" Masamune asked.

"So far what i've done is a total failure of my duties. Anyone else would call you soft for letting me live after all i've done. Not to mention insubordination is no small crime, especially in my case. Plus what i did was basically deserting. Anyone in their right mind would kill me or have me kill myself." Kojūrō said.

"Yeah well, I know you'll make up for it, plus if i didn't have you i would have truly lost my right eye for only you can be my right eye" Masamune replied

"Making up for it doesn't change that i did it. And besides, i've told you before, there's plenty of warriors who can easily take my place." Kojūrō said.

"I know that, and that is why I am also the kindest but the coldest by letting you live. You have to know you failed me at one point in your life and I had the chance to make it where you can't make it up, but i let you live with that shame. They may be more skilled, quicker, 'more adequate' to be my right eye, there's something that no one could replace and that is how no matter how much you say you're not entitled to be called my father i will see you as such since i see you as my guardian the one who will push me forward when i think i can't. that is why i will always call you a father to me you always push me back up when i have fallen and you are always there mentally saying 'You can do better than that' when i'm at the end of my rope. You keep me moving when the world is falling apart behind me you make me see the brighter feature, that is why i call you my father. Now do you see i'm not gonna kill you and I won't let anyone kill you ever again. Cause i need you to be there to push me forward when i'm staring at the sky, i need you to knock me back down when i'm soaring to high, and to pick me up when i've been down too long." Masamune said

"You mean you couldn't live with yourself if you had executed me. You could have asked me to do it myself, you know." Kojūrō said.

"I don't want you dead, now get that through your thick head" Masamune growled

"You know, i'm reminded of the first time you were told i was to be your guardian. You were so scared of me, and kept demanding you know where your father was. And you refused to believe me when i told you he'd left for a long time. You didn't even listen. I was certain you'd never accept me as his replacement, and i decided not to try and replace him. I remember the first words i could get out of you. 'you'll never be him!' You'd yelled at me, and then slammed the door in my face." Kojūrō said.

"I just don't take well to new people, plus for the most part i had Father then you after i actually realized he wasn't coming back i said what the hell let's see if we can get this dude to laugh" Masamune said

"I wasn't completely new. we'd passed each other on occasion and i'd intruded sometimes, and i defended you from your mother. I kept thinking i'd probably introduced myself as his replacement too soon, that i should have waited, and that i'd ruined my chances of even coming close to taking your father's place in your life. I had thought 'Why even try to be like his father. you're not him. you're not even close. And yet you're ordered to be his guardian, yet can't even be his friend. So what can you be to him'." Kojūrō said softly.

"You were new to me. That is probably one reason why i didn't immediately shut you out. I was just confused on where my father had gone at the time when i realized he wasn't coming back i started to poke around and see what you would do and see how others were like around you. I guess you could say i kinda stalked you around the castle when i got curious on who you were not just a name and face" Masamune chuckled

"Interesting. Never knew i had a stalker. And what did you find out, in your stalking?" Kojūrō said with a bit of a smile.

"That even thought you gave off a scary impression you were kind, caring, and a nice person so i had to see what you would do in different situations. You never questioned why sometimes when you came back to your room there was always something moved around, or when i ordered the servants to do something to see how you reacted. I had always been testing you to see what kind of a person you were once i figured you could be a friend i actually came up to you and talked" Masamune said

"Was it a test when you once asked me if i was your new father and if i was going to be marrying your mother?" Kojūrō chuckled.

"No that was general curiosity" Masamune replied

"Good. Because i didn't know how to respond when you asked if i was going to be sleeping with your mother." Kojūrō chuckled.

"I could tell when you hesitated a little when you answered, you do that a lot when you're caught off guard or don't know how to answer" Masamune said with a smile.

"Still can't believe you'd ask me that. She wasn't even close to my type. And i may be a player, i'll admit, but i do have standards, you know." Kojūrō chuckled. "Plus she was way too old for me."

"I was a child and i was curious i had to know okay" Masamune grumbled.

"You had to be _that_ curious though." Kojūrō laughed. "And you weren't the only one doing stalking, or testing. You'd always take note when your portions were lessened, or if your room was cleaned just a little bit. Plus you had a scary fascination with my swords." Kojūrō said with a smile.

"i'm very observant, when i want to be or when i am just minding my own business. how was is scary?" Masamune asked

"Because i kept thinking you were going to take them and start slashing up the place." Kojūrō muttered. "I don't even know why i let you work your way up to six of them."

Masamune laughed "It's not that bad"

"No. It's worse." Kojūrō muttered. "Even with all that said, when we get home, i won't be able to forgive myself for what i've done here. Even if you refuse to punish me, i will need to punish myself somehow. I can't allow anyone to see this as weakness or being excused from my crimes, or worse, thinking that you'll allow me to do as i please without consequence. I… may need some time to myself, as well." Kojūrō sighed.

"Fine but don't do anything to harm yourself" Masamune said

"Punishment means doing harm. That's the definition of punishment." Kojūrō said, not looking at Masamune. "And what i've done is unforgivable by any moral or warrior code."

"Please i already have seen you cut yourself today i don't want to hear it" Masamune sighed

"You know it needs to be done." Kojūrō grumbled.

"Why do you think so?" Masamune asked

"Because i've deserted my lord, i've subordinated him, and i've hurt a child. Those three things are things i can't live with unpunished, and you know that." Kojūrō said.

"If you do then I don't want to see it even for a second. I hate to see you hurt" Masamune said

"i'll make sure to lock the door then." Kojūrō grumbled. "And through punishment, i'll gain relief. I won't do anything permanent, but I need to do something."

"Like cut a tree, write, draw, do something other than harm yourself" Masamune grumbled

"What do i get out of cutting a tree? The tree did nothing. I did everything." Kojūrō said.

"I know it seems silly but when you told me not to cut as much i wanted to reopen my wounds and just bleed out there i didn't i did everything i could to keep my mind off of it even slicing at a tree felt better than doing nothing. you just kinda have to imagine, the bark is like your skin and yeah it works sometimes, at least for me" Masamune sighed

"Masamune, i know my limits. i won't kill myself, i can't shame my own name further like that. But i can't live knowing my parents are watching from wherever disappointed that their son has done something so traitorous." Kojūrō sighed. "I just need to go someplace and find something that gives the punishing feel without the effects."

Masamune took a deep breath in and out. "Kojūrō I don't like how down you are acting about this whole subject"

"It's a subject that needs to be discussed. As merciful as your judgement is about this, it's not merciful to me." Kojūrō growled. "You know me. i need to do the right thing."

Masamune obviously was getting annoyed "God damn it Kojūrō. Fine if i was being too merciful for you then what about this" Masamune growled as he quickly turned to face Kojūrō. Kojūrō looked him straight in the eye. Masamune growled and made a fist and raised his hand up. Kojūrō gripped his hand to keep from the instinct to defend himself. Masamune Then growled and punched Kojūrō in the jaw and turned around. "That good enough for you"

"Nearly." Kojūrō chuckled, not even raising his hand to rub his injured jaw, instead using the pain as a bit of a stimulant. There was an obvious twitch from Masamune who remained quiet as he walked along.

"Tell you what. When we get there, we can step out into the hall, and you can beat the shit out of me if you want. But not in front of our guests." Kojūrō chuckled.

"If that will get you to stop this nonsense talk about cutting yourself then fine" Masamune said annoyed as he turned a corner sharply.


	47. Chapter 48

Chapter 46 -

"What did you mean earlier, when you said you've seen me cut myself already? Aside from this." Kojūrō asked, pulling his head off his neck to show what he meant.

"Younger you and me. Well i was apparently curious and you tried to explain but i still didn't understand so you showed me" Masamune said softly

"sounds about accurate." Kojūrō said, not surprised. "You kind of were the kind of kid who wouldn't hold back on his questions."

"when i want to know something i get the information, just sometimes it slips my hands" Masamune sighed

"Slips your hands? more like you have no control over your curiosity." Kojūrō said with a smile.

"I have some control. I didn't get the information i had wanted so bad but then i died" Masamune said angrily

"You shouldn't have locked yourself away. You should have kept an eye on everyone in the castle. Kind of surprised you didn't suspect Yuki immediately. Actually, you two would spend most, if not all of your time together." Kojūrō said. "Anyway, i've already got step two of putting my spirit to rest all planned out: vengeance. Kill Yuki and Yukimura, and i'll be happy. And i'll be free to fly off to heaven or hell or earth or wherever i'm going. So yeah, you're free to help me there. or not. up to you."

"If it was Yuki who killed you i have a uh …. bitterness against him im fine with helping you there but you will have to deal with Yukimura i just couldn't hurt him." Masamune said

"Finally! Someone who understands my need for vengeance. I want to rip that little turd from the inside out. Literally i want to take his insides, and turn him inside out." Kojūrō said, sounding a bit crazy as he described his vengeance.

"So it's agreed i'll take out Yuki and you take out Yukimura" Masamune smirked

"You're awfully calm about this. Are we talking about the same Yukimura?" Kojūrō asked, looking surprised.

"Obviously, the Yukimura i grew up with wouldn't dare do what he did to you and me" Masamune growled

"oh you're talking about monster Yukimura." Kojūrō said. "I was talking about… nevermind."

"If you were talking about the child Yukimura i won't let you hurt him." Masamune said

"Sorry, monster did this weird thing to me where when i get angry it turns against the living instead. So when i'm talking about Yukimura, it mixes up monster Yukimura, ghost Yukimura, and living Yukimura. and i end up getting mad at the living one." Kojūrō explained. "Makes it a bit hard to fight with living people, but i manage. Wait, which Yukimura were you talking about? I can sense the ghost Yukimura's already been released."

"I was talking about the monster, duh" Masamune said "and speaking of which we have an unwanted guest" Masamune growled turning around to face the group.

"Oh? Do i know him?" Kojūrō said sarcastically.

the rest of the group jumped as the two looked at the group to reveal a blackened figure staring back at Masamune And Kojūrō.

"Oh i guess you'd two notice me eventually" The figure said it's voice all distorted

"I thought we had an agreement. You stay the fuck away from me, and i don't fuck you up." Kojūrō growled.

"I made that with you. Not him" The figure said pointing to Masamune.

"Yeah maybe because your an annoying black shadow i don't know how many time's i have to say this go away bastard" Masamune growled placing a hand on a sword hilt.

"try my method. Beat him into a pulp and threaten him to leave you alone, and keep beating him until he says yes." Kojūrō suggested sarcastically.

"Oh but your dear Masamune boy here has been so sad and depressed with you hating him. crying everyday and just being down right defeated" The Figure said with a wicked smile. "I believe the words were, Useless brat" the two words seemingly bounced off the walls and echo.

"And yet when you tried it with me i was super pissed off and you scared me and got your ass handed to you." Kojūrō snapped. "Oh, you heard the whole argument. what a shock." Kojūrō said in an unimpressed voice.

"Yes you were such a buzzkill, while Masamune was just a big pity party, yet so stubborn" The figure sighed "actually i heard it straight from mister debby downer over there"

"So, what will you do with that information. I'm pretty sure we sorted out most of it in the hall back there." Kojūrō snapped. "And don't try to tempt me or guilt me into anything. We both know where that went with me."

"Oh i have something in store but as they say don't kiss and tell" the figure laughed "Why should I tempt the stubborn scarface and blue?"

"there's that referencing stuff again. Where are you pulling all this from?" Sasuke grumbled.

"Oh your way too far in the past to understand, while i'm in all times." the figure chuckled "But it seems the actor's need to get in place for the first act so be seeing you all at the show" the figure said as it faded away.

"The first act? What was all that shit before then?!" Sasuke scoffed.

"Well if it isn't Sasuke finally here" Masamune said

"Yeah yeah, i'm a little late. The library collapsed and we had to find another way out. We had to go out the bathroom window and out into the snow." Sasuke grumbled as the girls stayed close to him, shivering.

"So i hear that little me made some new friends, um sisters?" Masamune said looking at the two. Kyra smiled and waved, while Natsu quietly observed him. Kojūrō was looking like he was trying to remember where he'd seen the two before. Masamune smiled and waved back to Kyra and looked over at Natsu ceriously

"Hey… do i know you two?" Kojūrō asked, looking at the two.

"Oh hey! You're… a ghost." Kyra said as her face lit up in recognition.

"Yeah long story. You remember Masamune? You kinda chased him during an earthquake." Kojūrō said, nodding to Masamune. Kyra looked at Masamune closely.

"I uh kinda had my arm back then" Masamune said sadly

"oh! I know you now! You're that kid we took turns dragging!" Natsu said as Kyra seemed to have remembered.

"Yeah, im surprised my arm wasn't yanked off by you two. But it seems you're on good terms with kid me" Masamune chuckled

"Yeah, you kinda ran straight into us." Natsu said with a smile.

"You kinda have it coming when you do that." Kyra added. "Anyway, no hard feelings. Looks like you wisened up at least. You're still creepy as ever though." Kyra said, pointing at Kojūrō who chuckled. "Anyway, yeah, we found a way back to life, and now we're sisters with child Masamune. Oh! We didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Kyra, that's Natsu."

"Well nice to meet you two alive and not chasing me" Masamune laughed

"Nice to meet you two, ghosts, and not running away" Kyra chuckled. "So, how do we get you two released? Normally it's returning body parts, but Kojūrō has all his, so it seems something a little deeper than that."

"Yeah im normal apparently, but Kojūrō here i don't know i was thinking after he realized it wasn't me but apparently not" Masamune said

"It's more like i want to know the big mastermind behind this. I mean, the monster had to have had some help getting into the real world. but who do we know that would go that far." Kojūrō said.

"Ah" Masamune said "Well more brains the easier it is to brainstorm ideas" Masamune said as he turned round to continue walking

"We can help out there. we used to be one of the ghosts that worked for the monster personally. most of the bad ghosts are just influenced by the monster, but a couple are chosen directly. Also most of the ghosts that work for the monster are children." Natsu said, following Masamune.

"Ah so you two will be really helpful you two can go through my notes at the base" Masamune said as he stopped in front of a hall. "Okay i suggest that everyone keep watch on where i am walking here. I would prefer my traps not be sprung on friends" Masamune warned as he continued to walk.

"You did pretty good on these traps, for a beginner." Kyra said, as she followed Masamune.

"Yeah sadly up a head i had to spring one trap so we'll have to go and alternative route down there" Masamune sighed

"Sasuke's been worrying constantly about Yukimura." Natsu said, looking back at Sasuke who was talking calmly with Kojūrō.

"I had figured but Yukimura is fine. It's little me i'm more worried about" Masamune sighed

"What happened?" Kyra asked, looking worried.

"He got stuck in a trance like state i almost faded away but luckily we got him back to normal. Thanks to Yukimura" Masamune said

"Oh, that's one of the worse ways. Usually you can't break them out of it without possession or direct interference by the monster." Natsu nodded wisely.

"Ah well that stone i gave Yukimura helped a lot" Masamune said

"Too bad that was the last stone. They're very stingy around here." Kyra said. "Let's hope you won't find yourself needing one again. people usually find themselves in moral crises with those stones. People fight, people need to get sacrificed, that sort of stuff."

"As i have seen" Masamune sighed "were almost at the alternative rout."

"I'm worried the monster might bring up Hikari. Just the mention of her might break him." Kyra said worried.

"You never know with that thing" Masamune sighed

"it likes breaking people before it kills them. pain, drama, suffering, that sort of stuff is thrilling." Natsu said sadly.

"As i have noticed. And apparently were it's favorites, which i feel is a curse" Masamune grumbled

"Just remember, if it brings up anything about you and Kojūrō, just remember, Kojūrō has forgiven you, even if he won't say it. He's mad at himself for the most part, not you. The words 'useless brat', were directed at himself." Kyra said.

"Yeah. I know i had both Kojūrō's help me out of that" Masamune said

"Yuki told everyone when you all arrived that you two would be easy to break, and that breaking you two would earn us all a reward. It's kind of why everything was so hectic in your version. so many souls wanting the same thing kind of overloaded things a bit." Natsu said. "Sadly though Yuki's back in the real world, serving his lord as they run chaos over Japan. If it helps, your clan put quite a huge fight over it, but as with anyone who is still grieving, they fell quickly."

"I'll have to hand it to him for getting this far but I know and as long as on stands i can still win" Masamune growled

"Yuki was promised your land along with Yukimura's. So essentially he'd have control over most of northern japan with that. As much as people like to protest that he's just some boy put into a place he's not even born into, no one really has anything to say that can threaten him." Kyra said.

"Until me and Kojūrō are back and kick his ass back to where he belongs" Masamune said turning into a room.

"You can try. he's got everyone scared into loyalty. The only reason anyone gives him what he wants, is because everyone's afraid of what he'll do if he's denied." Kyra shrugged. "Not to mention, he's managed to get your people and Yukimura's working together pretty well for the most part."

"And how do you think they'll react when their lords are back alive?" Masamune asked

"They'll probably refuse to believe it. everyone saw your bodies dead." Natsu shook her head.

"I'll still go against him. As long as i have one person with me i can win" Masamune said

"You might have Kojūrō, but there's only so much both of you can do. do you really think you two can last against the combined army of Takeda and Date, among others?" Kyra shook her head.

"If I fall then I fall. But i refuse to die again without a fight" Masamune growled

"I'm rather amazed Yuki managed to do all this damage, really. he's just a kid, after all." Kyra sighed.

"A kid who trained under me and Kojūrō before betraying us. He has surpassed me and Kojūrō that is why he managed to do so much damage" Masamune sighed

"Even then, he can't know the first thing about leading. You've pretty much been groomed for the job, and Kojūrō's had experience. what experience does he have." Natsu sighed.

"He knows how the Date clan fight and knows how to split up a huge army and move them out quickly" Masamune said

"Even then, how does that translate into doing lord stuff. anyone with a brain can do that stuff." Natsu pointed out.

"Some people are scared into doing what someone says because of their strength not by how they lead" Masamune said.

"They'd still be used to your ruling style. It's always best if you have the combination of strength and leading style, like you. Honestly, who would take him seriously after their real lord's death." Natsu shook her head. "Hell, it was weird how he even got the vote to jump him up to lord. the vote was unanimous."

"Maybe because he was close to us" Masamune suggested

"He acted all quiet and sad, then as soon as he got the vote he started showing his real colors." Kyra growled.

"Always hide your intentions. Rule number one when in a room of strangers and enemies" Masamune said

"I admit, Kenshin the whole time was looking like he was going to burst in anger at Yuki just self proclaiming himself. It took Kasuga just to keep him from drawing his sword right then and there. Even Keiji looked like he was ready to kill Yuki outright." Kyra said.

"I guess i just have some good friends." Masamune chuckled.

"If you think that was bad, you should have seen Sasuke's replacement. The guy looked absolutely pissed. Kasuga too. Hojo was happy though." Natsu said. "Yuki went and presented himself as kind and respectable, and that's all it took to win the old man over."

"The old man's always been easy to win over" Masamune sighed

"Of course he wouldn't have dared say it outright, not with Kenshin and Keiji in the room, but i think he was glad to be rid of you." Natsu said.

"Of course he would i have always been a pain for him" Masamune laughed

"So we heard. Those two were already talking about redecorating after the vote." Kyra laughed.

"Of course oh well too bad for them i'll be coming after them first" Masamune smirked

"The surprising thing was Kenshin managed to keep his cool from beginning to end. Keiji looked like he needed to hit something thought." Kyra smiled.

"That's kenshin for you. speaking of which if they're still around I can try and have them help me get back at that kid" Masamune said

"Don't know about Kenshin. He went silent. No fighting, no talking to anyone, we haven't even seen Kasuga around much anymore. He's still alive though, Kasuga would never allow him to do any sort of harm to himself. Keiji kinda disappeared after a while too. We're told he left somewhere to clear his head, but i'm not so sure." Natsu said. "His sister's in charge though. At least until he gets back, if ever. I guess if you can get in contact with those two, maybe you'll be able to talk to them."

"Well seeing as i don't have a clan and everyone thinks im dead kinda gives me the advantage. No one's going to be monitoring my movements or even believe people if they say they saw me" Masamune pointed out

"Did you ever wish you weren't lord. Just a normal person?" Natsu asked, looking sympathetic.

"Yeah, lot's of times. But i know that i can't fail my people again. I have to make it up to them for giving them such a fright" Masamune said sadly

"I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to take advantage of being presumed dead. You've got a whole clean slate now. Maybe you can enjoy it for a bit." Natsu said, patting him on the back. "You've got no duties, no lords threatening you and trying to push you down. It's a chance for peace most lord's will never get."

"Yeah but there's one thing that makes being a lord so fun" Masamune smiled

"What?" Natsu asked curiously.

"You can't really say no to a lord, you can have as much sweets as you want" Masamune laughed

"He's got a point, sister." Kyra chuckled. "After all, who in our house can you remember who ever uttered the word no to us?"

"No one." Natsu chuckled.

"Exactly!" Kyra said cheerfully.

"Makes me wonder how much trouble my living self is going to have handling you three." Kojūrō spoke up. "I already have enough trouble controlling him!" Kojūrō sighed, pointing to Masamune.

Masamune laughed "Oh it'll be no problem if you can handle me you can handle anything" Masamune teased.

"That's the thing. i only had to deal with you. now my younger self has to deal with two more of you. Not to mention, the whole girls and boys talk is going to be even more awkward." Kojūrō scoffed. "And now i'll have to add on even more lessons and training sessions. And i get the feeling our budget on sugar is about to go up. As if it's not a miracle you haven't driven us to bankruptcy for sugar, Masamune."

"As long as we get back the clan and restore everything then we can deal with everything else Kojūrō" Masamune said

"Easier said than done. Apparently our clan is already a shell of it's former self." Kojūrō said. "But for now, let's focus on keeping our younger selves alive. If you do decide to settle down a bit before officially trying to get our clan back, i would like to say that i'm behind you whatever you decide to do."

"Yeah but we can do it. plus the Date clan we knew was still under my father's rule, this will give everyone a new start" Masamune smiled "Yep, we might have failed once i won't let us fail twice, and thanks Kojūrō" Masamune said happily as he opened a door and sighed as he pulled out one of his swords.


	48. Chapter 49

Chapter 47 -

"Aww! you two made up!" Kyra said happily.

"You can call it that." Kojūrō said.

"You two were sweet together!" Natsu said happily. "It was like watching a real father and son! Ah!" Natsu yelled as she tripped over a board, and spikes popped up in front of her.

"Natsu!" Kyra yelled, pulling her sister's face away before the spikes could impale her. "Wow, that was close." Kyra sighed in relief. "how many more traps like that do you have laid around?"

"Quite a few but give me a second" Masamune chuckled as he then threw the sword all the way across the hall sticking into a piece of wood and then walked across. Natsu got up shakily and ran after him, looking around for any indication they were getting closer. Kyra stuck close to Kojūrō as they and the rest of the group followed after Masamune. Up ahead there was the familiar sound of Kojūrō's voice, along with the light ton of Yukimura's coming out of a room. Sasuke gasped and ran ahead going into the room, where he was greeted by a loud gasp and Yukimura happily yelling 'SASUKE!', and Sasuke replying with a loud, happy 'YUKI!'.

Masamune smiled. "Hey sorry for leaving you guys! had to make sure i wasn't left behind!" Masamune called out.

"It's fine. It's a nice surprise to wake up to you guys." Kojūrō chuckled, him and his ghost self making eye contact.

"Well everyone's here and I still have some missing parts here. I am really getting tired of not having another arm" Masamune chuckled.

"I doubt you'll be having that arm soon, but i have a little something." Ghost Kojūrō spoke up, pulling out a jar. "I found it a long time ago. I'm figuring you've probably earned it back." Kojūrō said, holding out the jar to Ghost Masamune.

Masamune took the jar curious as he opened it. Inside was a well preserved lung, still spewing blood.

"Thanks Kojūrō" Masamune said taking the lung out and holding it close to him.

"I-it was nothing. I-it was just t-taking up space you know." Kojūrō said, hiding his blush of embarrassment.

"Now i can fight without running out of breath so easily" Masamune smiled

"Y-yeah." Kojūrō agreed, a smile on his face. "Unfortunately you're still short an arm and three claws."

"Yeah i can live without my other ear for a while longer i just really hate this having only one hand to deal with everything." Masamune grumbled

"There are people who have managed to work with one arm. You can do the same." Kojūrō chuckled.

"Well im used to two." Masamune sighed "I just want to fight normally again"

"You mean your reckless charging in and hitting everything in sight with no grace whatsoever?" Kojūrō chuckled.

"That's just how i fight, can't change that as much as you want to Kojūrō" Masamune chuckled

"And here i thought i taught you to be light and have style to your movements. Then you go and charge in like a barbarian." Kojūrō chuckled.

"I'm not a barbarian. And plus I do take your training but i just don't look it" Masamune smiled

"You're a barbarian. And you know it. You love it." Kojūrō laughed. "Besides, you already abuse your english lessons by butchering it with poor grammar."

"Hey it's not that bad" Masamune retorted.

"Oh yes it is. 'Put ya gun on!' that doesn't sound weird to you?" Kojūrō laughed.

"I don't see why it would sound perfectly normal to me" Masamune said

"Kyra, Natsu, would you mind showing him how english should sound?" Kojūrō asked the two with a smile.

"Of course." The two nodded, and looked at eachother.

"Hello!" Kyra said in english.

"Hey! How are you!" Natsu replied.

"Pretty good. Hey, do you think Masamune's english sounds weird?" Kyra asked.

"Yeah, but i don't know if he knows." Natsu shrugged.

Masamune frowned at the comment "I am still going to butcher it just because it annoys you Kojūrō"

"then we're going to keep correcting you." Kyra said happily.

"Here's a little challenge for Masamune. You two keep asking him stuff in english, and he'll respond likewise." Kojūrō said with a smirk.

"Really Kojūrō, you alway had made your lessons so tricky" Masamune growled

"It's not that bad." Kyra said in english, smirking as well. "I could always give a full speech on the proper function of a mechanized engine. Now that would be tricky."

"Really, she could go on for hours." Natsu chuckled.

"How about something easy to …. understand" Masamune said in english

"Like?" Natsu asked in english.

"Some kind of cooking thing" Masamune said

"I really love turkish delights. like the ones in constantinople! I've been dying to get the recipe." Kyra said super quickly.

"You tried baking them before and it was messy. they combusted and exploded all over the kitchen." Natsu said.

"They didn't combust! Not like the spontaneous chemical reaction your cake had!" Kyra huffed.

Masamune laughed "An exploding cake sounds kinda funny and disappointing" Masamune said

"It didn't explode exactly. it had a spontaneous chemical reaction where one of the ingredients turned out to be the opposite of what it was labeled and the cake started to glow green before melting and turning acidic, burning through the china plate and the table before burning a giant hole in the floor." Kyra explained in rapid fluent english. "Natsu is no longer allowed in the kitchen in our house for eternity."

"Well i think we should leave the cooking to Kojūrō and the … servants" Masamune laughed

"Having a bit of trouble there, Masamune? Is this too linguistically advanced for you?" Kyra laughed. "Do you need more comprehensively basic lingual sentences?"

"I just have to remember the words at time k" Masamune grumbled

"I've got several more advanced words, if you want to hear them." Kyra chuckled. "I'm just incredibly intuitive like that. Also very willing to offer my advanced language skills to the lesser skilled."

"I can do it" Masamune growled

"Okay, what's the most advanced words you know." Natsu said with a smirk. "Your effrontery of Kojūrō is extremely efficacious, but your egregious accent mutilates your skills with the English language."

"Im not that bad i can at least understand that you think my accent is messing up the english language, just because it's hard to say some words doesn't mean Kojūrō hasn't drilled the meaning of each into my head" Masamune grumbled "And so what if i'm a little …. effr…. ont .. no uh efficacious….. like Kojūrō" Masamune said obviously still messing up here and there

"Eff-ront-er-y. it means your rebellious nature. and efficacious, it means it's effective." Natsu laughed hard. " Though i do have to say Kojūrō's imperturbable nature does balance you out rather efficaciously. Even with your Impropriety." Kojūrō laughed at this.

Masamune faded a little in embarrassment "okay i think im done with that then" Masamune said going back to japanese

"Come on, Masamune, we're barely beginning! Come on, you mitilated me into educating myself in english. You're my mentor!" Ieyasu laughed in english.

"It's not just his words. his orthography is quite inscrubacious as well." Kojūrō chuckled in english.

"Come on guys, don't leave him in pell mell anymore." Motochika chuckled.

Masamune growled and walked into the kitchen obviously not wanting to take part in this conversation.

"Masamune! Where are you going!" Natsu chuckled, going after him. "Didn't you enjoy that enlightening encounter? I thought you liked english!" Natsu giggled.

"I do, Oh hi me!" child Masamune said, looking up from drawing a picture of him and Kojūrō holding hands in a happy scene with sun and grass.

"So do I just not when i'm being made fun of" Masamune grumbled but smiled and waved back at younger him. "Whatcha drawing me?" Masamune asked sitting down on the ground.

"I'm drawing me and Kojūrō. Kojūrō suggested i draw something nice for him." child Masamune said happily, showing him the picture.

"Ah, that's cool" Masamune said looking at the picture happily

"He's been drawing since you left. Don't know where he got the colors, but he drew one for you too." Kojūrō said, showing ghost Masamune a childish picture of him and his Kojūrō smiling and holding hands. Masamune smiled and looked at the picture. "Nice of little me too do this for me and my Kojūrō" Masamune said

"He said he thinks everyone deserves to be happy, even ghosts." Kojūrō said with a smile. "Rather childish wording, but the meaning is true enough. Anyway, he said he wants you and my other self to make up or he'll cry until you two do."

"Well then it's a good thing we did huh" Masamune chuckled.

"His crying is very effective. Just good enough to get you to be guilted into doing anything." Kojūrō chuckled.

"I think i would know. But it is best not to let it show" Masamune sighed "By the way little me i think we have some guest that would love to see their little brother alive"

"Who?" child Masamune's head perked up from where he was drawing Ieyasu.

"Well one your drawing. And the other is, well, probably talking to him but im sure they've waited long enough" Masamune smiled standing up and walking over to the door. child Masamune's face lit up as he stood up quickly and ran over to the door, a happy smile on his face.

"Yo Ieyasu, Chika, your brother has waited long enough for you two!" Masamune called. child Masamune peeked his head past Ghost Masamune and ran over happily to hug the two.

"Chika! Ieyasu!" child Masamune yelled, nearly tacking the two in a hug. "You guys are alive!"

"HAHAHA! Why wouldn't we be short stuff" Motochika laughed

"Knowing you, a bunch of reasons." Masamune said, grinning as he hugged with all his might. "But i'm so happy you two are alright."

"You've got a lot of energy for someone who nearly died." Kojūrō said, joining ghost Masamune at the door. "Most people would need some recovery time."

"That reminds me, guys! I was almost a ghost!" Masamune said, releasing the two.

"What, you sheesh guess we shouldn't have taken that nap then" Motochika said

"It was kinda cool. It was like I was floating, and i could feel everything that was happening in the house." Masamune said. "It was so weird! Like i was in a dream or something. And i could hear everything that was happening at once."

"I bet you scared the living shit out of Kojūrō!" Motochika laughed.

"Nah, i wasn't scared." Kojūrō said with a smile.

"Yes he was." child Masamune said with a smile. "You guys have got to see what i drew!" he said, grabbing the two and pulling them inside the kitchen, showing them his pictures. The two Kojūrōs came face to face at each other, and looked each other over.


	49. Chapter 50

Chapter 48 -

"So.." Kojūrō said, looking at his ghost self.

"So." Ghost Kojūrō repeated, looking just as unsure of what to say. "I guess hello's are in order."

"I guess so." Kojūrō said, holding his hand out reluctantly. Ghost Kojūrō took it unsurely, and the two shook hands.

"Well then, hello, younger me." Ghost Kojūrō said awkwardly.

"Same to you, older me." Kojūrō nodded, and the two stood awkwardly. Ghost Kojūrō cleared his throat as he stepped away, fading a bit in embarrassment. "I'm assuming you know the story behind why we're ghosts and all."

"Of course. And i know you're out for a bit of vengeance." Kojūrō nodded.

"You wouldn't know him yet, but keep an eye out for a pair of siblings named Yuki and Shan, along with their youngest sister, Sun, in your world. They're what got us into this mess. And if you don't mind, i've got a bit of vengeance against Yuki and Yukimura." Ghost Kojūrō sighed. "So, uh,if you don't mind…" Ghost Kojūrō muttered, looking past Ghost Masamune and Yukimura, who was being hugged by a slightly tearful Sasuke. "I've got a bit of business to attend to..." Kojūrō muttered, one hand on his sword. Kojūrō frowned and stood in the doorway, blocking Ghost Kojūrō's view.

"You're not taking your vengeance out on a child. It's not your way, and it's not mine." Kojūrō growled, and Ghost Kojūrō looked away. "Masamune, a bit of help here? You're the only one who can get into his head here." Kojūrō looked to Ghost Masamune pleadingly. Masamune looked over at Ghost Kojūrō and sighed as he walked over from his child self, Chika and Ieyasu. "And what do you want me to do?" Masamune asked looking at the two.

"Convince him he can put his vengeance towards something else, maybe?" Kojūrō growled as Ghost Kojūrō drew his sword. "I really don't want to have to fight myself, Masa."

"Hold on here we don't need to be fighting each other here" Masamune growled

"We've tried talking, and look where that led us." Ghost Kojūrō scoffed. "So where talking fails, the sword shall take over."

"First, what the hell are you thinking on taking your vengeance out on here Kojūrō?" Masamune asked looking a little fearful.

"Take a guess." Ghost Kojūrō growled.

"Oi! Not on child Yuki. Plus we already said that he was possessed so if anyone, it's the damn monsters fault and you should take your vengeance out on it" Masamune growled

"As appealing as that idea sounds, even thinking about it, it still wouldn't be enough. Besides, think of everything Yuki's done to you, emotionally and physically." Ghost Kojūrō scoffed.

Masamune held his hand to his shoulder grimaced the missing arm. "Yeah i know but Yukimura as himself is innocent. It was the monster who hurt everyone." Masamune grumbled.

"Does that change the fact that he still did it? It's like asking should a crazy person be forgiven because they're crazy, and because 'they don't know any better'." Ghost Kojūrō growled.

"Yeah i know this but think how would you feel if you didn't know that you ordered anything and then you were killed for this. Twice. For this reason and you never knew you ordered it" Masamune said

"Then i would have to take responsibility of my actions, and accept that i did something terrible, and that whatever i did is on my head now." Ghost Kojūrō replied without hesitation.

Masamune sighed "He's a child right now, he wouldn't know and would want to know why he is being killed and such" Masamune grumbled "Plus you kill him now i'll be lonely again. You're going to sever our bond now?"

Ghost Kojūrō sighed and looked away from the two, loosening and tightening his grip on his sword as he thought.

"Do you really want to be responsible for the death of a child? You would be no better than the evil you've been keeping order with on your side of the gap." Kojūrō added, unsheathing his own sword a bit.

Masamune felt a little worry with now both Kojūrō's with their swords out "And plus the monster would only want each of us to fight and kill the other one, and either of you two die and both me and child me would be devastated, and right now it's nice to be able to talk to Yukimura again like friends instead of enemies" Masamune sighed

"All the stuff he did, both possessed and of his own will, do you know how much that hurt me?" Ghost Kojūrō said quietly. "You expect me to look at this Yukimura, and not see the one we knew, and what he turned into? How can i look at him, and not think of the hell his other self made of both of our lives?" Ghost Kojūrō said, looking at Yukimura then at Ghost Masamune.

"Yeah i know. I hurt for both of us badly, and i don't know if i can ever truly forgive him but this isn't our Yukimura. So it's nice to spend time with the one who smiles and laughs with me and doesn't just… Hate me" Masamune said sadly

"It may not be our Yukimura, but it's still Yukimura. It's a name i've had a long time to come to associate with pain and suffering. Even saying his name hurts me. If you want to fight me for him, then go ahead. But i need closure somehow." Ghost Kojūrō growled, and Kojūrō fully unsheathed his sword as the two pointed swords at each other. Masamune placed his hand on one of his swords. "If you need some closure why don't you just talk to him?" Masamune said

"Because it wouldn't be enough. And how can i talk to him of events that haven't even happened yet?" Ghost Kojūrō sighed.

"Just talk to him about things like how he's been, uh just you know something happy and isn't really affected by what our Yukimura has done" Masamune suggested

"You might have to order him to do that, he's not backing down." Kojūrō said, as Ghost Kojūrō looked like he was going to take the first swing. child Masamune saw the three in the door, and started to cry. Masamune growled and unsheathed his sword. "Great now look what you've done Kojūrō" Masamune said angrily

Ghost Kojūrō was frozen at the crying, his eyes wide as his grip on his sword faltered. Masamune took the chance to knock the sword from Kojūrō's hand.

"It's not nice to make kids cry, especially when there your lord" Masamune grumbled

Both Kojūrō's were frozen, still listening to child Masamune cry, and Ghost Kojūrō starting to look like he was going to cry himself.

"Hey me it's fine. They're alright now" Masamune called out sheathing his sword. child Masamune immediately stopped, sniffling and wiping his eye. Ghost Kojūrō remained frozen, still looking shocked as he seemed to be remembering something, and Kojūrō went to child Masamune to calm him down.


	50. Chapter 51

Chapter 49 -

Masamune looked at Ghost Kojūrō. "Kojy you okay" Masamune said quietly.

"It's been a long time since i've heard children crying. I can never stand to listen to it. It reminds me too much of you, and my sister."Ghost Kojūrō mumbled.

"Ah. Well don't worry about it now." Masamune said walking over to stand beside ghost Kojūrō

"And it reminds me of all the times you got hurt, either in training or elsewhere, and you always came crying to me, begging me to make the hurting stop." Ghost Kojūrō mumbled, looking away from Masamune. "I always felt guilty when it was me that got you hurt. I promised to protect you, yet i end up being the one that makes you cry."

"It's fine we all get hurt by something we don't want to be hurt by. And plus it's not like you don't protect me, you do. Im going to get hurt no matter what, everyone will. Your job is to make sure it's not fatal." Masamune said.

"As much as i wish you didn't have to get hurt. You know, watching younger you and me makes me miss when you were little." Ghost Kojūrō sighed, looking over at Kojūrō who was calming child Masamune.

"Yeah it makes me miss thoses times as well but can't help i'm growing up right" Masamune sighed "I don't want you hurt as well but i know that is impossible so i just don't want you dead"

"You know, for a while i just wanted to lock you away in the castle so you'd never have to see any violence or any of the horrible things in this world. I had actually wished for a time preserving spell so you'd be a child forever." Ghost Kojūrō chuckled. "It was cute how everything was so black and white to you. It was good and evil, not all this grey area. It was a relief to come home and tell you about the day, and you'd simplify it for me, so everything was obvious."

"Yeah i know it was easier back then. Good or evil but now there's one's that don't know and we're forced to do such crimes" Masamune sighed. "And if anyone needs a stop on age it's you Kojūrō" Masamune teased

"What's the worst that will happen to me? I'm too active for stiff joints. And i refuse to die lying in a bed helpless. If i die, i want it to be in one last hard battle." Ghost Kojūrō said pridefully. "And besides, it's not like you'll get old too. If anything, i won't have to see you get old." Ghost Kojūrō chuckled.

"Well you could die ….. again. Yeah yeah, Kojūrō i know you refuse to die again same as I" Masamune smiled "unfortunately i will but you never know i might be quite fun older"

"I was caught off guard last time, and i faltered. You know, before i died, the monster took the form of you, coming to me and begging me to forgive you. For a moment i did, and it hugged me, and before i knew it, i felt the pain of my head coming off. And as it was happening, your laugh was going through my ears." Ghost Kojūrō said, a bit angrily.

"Well i didn't do it. I swear" Masamune huffed "I thought we had made that clear"

"You're absolutely sure?" ghost Kojūrō said, sounding like he was hinting at something. "There's no little gaps in your memory?"

"I am sure that i didn't kill you i never even saw you till i woke up and was told you were dead" Masamune grumbled

"Because how could the monster know about the first time i caught you cutting yourself? We never discussed it, yet back then you gave me a detailed account." ghost Kojūrō said with a sigh. "And you 'woke up'? From what?"

"Strange. From sleep, you know kinda had a sword in my face and accused of murdering you when i hadn't even seen you that whole damn day. I thought i went over this" Masamune said

"I… actually did get a good look at my killer. Guess who it was." ghost Kojūrō sighed. "I'll give you a hint. He has one eye, brown hair, blue eye, and six swords."

"It wasn't me Kojūrō!" Masamune growled

"It was. You were standing right there, begging me to forgive you for all the fighting we'd been doing. I gave in, we hugged, and you took my head off." Kojūrō said. "And no, it wasn't an imposter. i could see your face clearly, no helmet."

"Kojūrō it wasn't me i don't know what the hell you saw but it wasn't me i was asleep" Masamune said angrily

"I thought you were too. You came to me saying you had a nightmare, and said you wanted to talk. so i listened. Don't believe me, i learned this trick a while ago." Kojūrō said, putting his hand on Masamune's head, and a scene flashed through his head. He saw himself, outside at night in Kojūrō's garden, looking tearful and frightened.

' _Kojy...'_ He had whimpered, approaching looking very scared.

' _What?'_ He heard Kojūrō's voice come out of his mouth in the vision. ' _You're supposed to be in bed. Go. I want to be left alone.'_

' _Kojy, i had a bad dream. Can i please talk to you?'_ He had said, stepping closer.

' _What's there to talk about. All our talks turn to arguments. Now just go to bed. Because i said so.'_ Kojūrō's voice had snarled, as he had opened his mouth to protest, and snapped shut when Kojūrō had turned to him.

' _Kojy please, i really need to talk to you. Just let me speak, and if you're not convinced, we can go back to arguing all you want. I want to say i'm sorry for all the things i've said to you in our arguments. And i want to say that i've officially stopped cutting. I've been stopping myself, and I haven't felt the urge to do it for over a month now.'_ He had said tearfully, as Masamune felt Kojūrō's shock in that moment.

' _Really? You've really stopped this time?'_ Kojūrō's voice said quietly.

' _For real.'_ He had nodded, looking desperate for Kojūrō's approval. Kojūrō's joy overwhelmed Masamune, as he had stepped forward with what Masamune assumed was a smile, as his vision self had lit up in joy, and gave Kojūrō a big hug, making vision Kojūrō chuckle as he returned the hug. Suddenly his vision self started to laugh evilly, as Masamune felt an overwhelming pain in his neck.

' _Goodbye Kojy!'_ His vision self chuckled, stepping back as Kojūrō fell to his knees, looking up at his vision self raising his sword over his head and coming down on Kojūrō's head, sending an overwhelming amount of pain and anger before everything went black and the vision ended, Ghost Kojūrō pulling his hand back and looking at Masamune expectantly. Masamune stared surprised for a while trying to make sense of what he had just witnessed

"In bed, huh." Ghost Kojūrō scoffed. "Sounds like you've got a pretty big memory gap, then. That or my death wasn't particularly memorable to you."

"It couldn't have been me" Masamune sighed shaking his head

"You saw firsthand what happened. Kinda hard to counter that." Ghost Kojūrō scoffed.

"I have had the urge to cut but i didn't so unless i was lying it couldn't have been me" Masamune sighed

"And how far would you go to get my approval? Wasn't that just giving me exactly what i wanted to hear, and getting my approval in return?" Kojūrō said.

"I wouldn't lie to you" Masamune said looking at Kojūrō.

"Not even to let me allow you to get close enough to me just to do what you needed to do?" Kojūrō said, one eyebrow raised.

"Nope. I don't like to lie." Masamune said

"Then please, explain to me what i just showed you." Kojūrō growled. "I have to say, i was pretty disgusted with how easily i was lured in. Then again, how does anyone react when they're about to be beheaded by the child they raised. And what were those parting words? 'Goodbye Kojy'?"

Masamune gulped and looked at his hand. "What if when i fell asleep the monster possessed me" Masamune said shakily

"I figured you'd put a little more fight into possession than that. And usually in possession everything is exact except the eye color." Kojūrō said, putting his hand on Masamune's head and showing him the moment before he died again, and making Masamune focus on the eye, along with the unsettling bloodthirsty grin. Masamune shivered before closing his eye to think. Kojūrō took back his hand and waited impatiently for Masamune's answer, glaring straight at Masamune.

"And you remember what happened to Yukimura after the monster left his body. If you were possessed and unpossessed, your brain would shut down, and you'd be dead." Kojūrō growled.

Masamune's face scrunched making him look deep in thought. "I know but I know i didn't do it. I just couldn't ever bare to" Masamune said softly

"And there's your answer as to why you were accused. Because it was you. And you did do it. You may not have been able to bear to now, but you did then." Kojūrō said angrily. "And you're telling me you never even got so angry at me you felt like killing me?"

"I haven't ever wanted to kill you, i may have wished it when i was angry but not by my own hands" Masamune said shakily

"You wished it. So by all rights, you got your wish." Kojūrō scoffed, looking away from Masamune with a disappointed look. "And i imagine you probably got rid of the blood somewhere, like dropping it off on one of the soldiers. And i've taught you too well to leave blood on your katanas. Wait… show me your swords."

Masamune shakily took of the belt of swords and handed them to Kojūrō. Kojūrō started unsheathing them one by one and looking at them, especially checking near the hilt. Finally he reached one, and he showed it to Masamune, with a thin crust of dried blood near the meeting of the blade and the hilt, along with the metal being a bit bloodstained, as if cleaned in a rush.

"And there we have it." Kojūrō sighed.

Masamune fell to his knees "I'm so sorry Kojūrō" Masamune whimpered

"Are you now? You didn't sound sorry. You even laughed." Kojūrō said harshly.

"Yes I am, Im sorry for not knowing what I did. I'm so sorry" Masamune said weakly

"And if you were truly sorry, what would you have to say for yourself?" Kojūrō asked, looking down at Masamune with an angered expression.

"Im sorry for betraying your trust. And failing myself, and stooping so low as to actually kill you. I don't want to even be seen right now i'm so sorry i am horrible" Masamune said looking at the ground.

"You killed me to get reprieve from all the nagging and attempts to help you. Well, you know what we do to murderers." Kojūrō said.

"I accept that. I'm so sorry Kojūrō, if only things could have been different." Masamune said as he silently cried.

"Yes, if only. So tell me, would you rather do the honors yourself, or shall i do it?" Kojūrō said, sounding unaffected.

"It would only be fair if it was you" Masamune said taking a deep breath

"Lord Masamune, are there any final words, or requests you would like to make?" Kojūrō said, sounding like he'd done this a thousand times.

"Only make sure everyone get's out alive, and if you can Kojūrō, rebuild the Date clan to it's former glory" Masamune said closing his eye.

"Very well. Date Masamune, you are hereby charged with the murder of Katakura Kojūrō, and the murder of a superior officer. The sentence for these charges is death." Kojūrō announced.

Masamune let out a weak sigh. "Thanks for being there for me for the most part Kojy" Masamune said weakly unmoving as he gripped the floor. There was the sound of a sword slicing through the air as Kojūrō got ready to make the cut. Masamune breathed in sharply as he waited for the pain. The sound of the sword swinging through the air got closer, moving just slow enough for Masamune to react if he still wanted to. Masamune stayed still feeling like the process was taking forever. "What are you waiting for Kojūrō kill me for what i did to you!" Masamune cried

The sword stopped just before his face, just inches away from his eye.

"As you well know, Lord Masamune, the Date clan is currently dissolved." Kojūrō began, holding back the urge to smirk.

"And what does that have to do with this Kojūrō" Masamune said sniffling.

"Currently, with the dissolution of the clan, there is no lord or law to judge you by. Even if you were executed, there would be no law to justify it as execution. Plus there is no clan to benefit from this." Kojūrō said.

Masamune looked up at Kojūrō tears running down his face. "But i still did that you have all right to kill me. And i'm letting you, why do you hesitate?" Masamune asked shakily

"I have no lord to justify my powers of justice. Without that, this may as well be a murder." Kojūrō said. "I may have the right to kill you, but without a lord to grant me the powers of an executioner, this would mean nothing. There is no lord, and no law. Therefore, since there's no clan law to judge you under, you've done nothing more than kill a person in lawless territory."

Masamune sighed "Can you even bear to be around me then" Masamune asked looking back at the ground

"Under the former Date law, we had public service, requiring that one ranking official of the Date army accompany the charged criminal, and ensure they did their service to the clan." Kojūrō said.

Masamune sighed as he stood up. "Right, still" Masamune said wiping tears from his face.

"And being the… former lord, of the land, it is only right that you be accompanied by the highest ranking former commander. You will spend your time, helping our group, and when we get back to the real world, you're free to do to yourself whatever you wish. As i find myself Lordless and studentless, I will no doubt seek another lord, if possible, and i will need another student." Kojūrō said, picking up the sword belt and sheathing each sword. "No doubt it will look bad on my letter of application that my former student, and current public service charge, is former Lord Date Masamune. I doubt my next lord with not be half as lenient as i was with you. While I'm stuck dragging around a former lord, and a masterless disgraced samurai." Kojūrō said with a smirk, holding the swords in front of Masamune for him to take them back. "I find it amusing that i find myself having to judge you for a crime, Masamune. You always talked about being too good to break the law." Kojūrō chuckled.

Masamune took the swords hesitantly

"Now that we've got that out of the way, i'm going to have a small talk with Yukimura. You are to stay in the same room as me, and do as i say, when i say it, is that understood?" Kojūrō said with a smile, clearly enjoying his new power, as he stood up and stood in the doorway for Masamune to follow. "But luckily for you, at least disgraced samurai can regain their honor by assisting a master, or by killing themselves."

Masamune twitched but followed reluctantly. Kojūrō chuckled, looking back at Masamune with a prideful smirk.

"Consider this payback for not killing me earlier. So, how does it feel to finally be free of your master and being your own warrior?" Kojūrō chuckled. "Sure it's at the price of being dishonored and being stripped of your title as lord, but you've learned all you're going to get from me. Doesn't it feel wonderful?"

Masamune rolled his eye. "Don't let the power go all to your head. Master Katakura" Masamune scoffed

"Oh, i'll be enjoying it for quite some time. it's rare i get such control over you, and i'm going to take full advantage. especially since you can't do anything about it, _former Lord_ Masamune." Kojūrō chuckled. "And you're learning already! It's strange to hear you so respectful."

"I know how to i just choose not to sir" Masamune grumbled.

"My heart leaps with every 'Master Katakura' and 'sir'." Kojūrō chuckled. "Oh, and how will you choose not to, public servant Date Masamune?"

"Ha easy it's easy for me not to be respectful" Masamune smirked.

"Oh? But not being respectful to your overseer is cause for public beating, with no fighting back. Don't want to ruin that pretty face, do we?" Kojūrō said with a smirk.

Masamune glared at Kojūrō "I would prefer not to have my face disrespected anymore than it has been, sir"

"Ah, you're one of the better public servants. Usually i get a hissy fit about how 'execution would have been kinder', and that they don't need me babying them. Plus i don't have to bloody up my fist as much. Usually they think they can get so personal as to use my first name." Kojūrō said happily.

"I have more pride than to throw a fit in front of others. And i still deserve death for what i did but i guess it's your way of doing what i did earlier huh." Masamune sighed

"At least you didn't get conscription as your punishment. You'd get so beaten up we'd have to keep you away from weapons. In your case, though, it would be me doing the beating, but at least we can get started on rebuilding our army, even if you're our first member." Kojūrō chuckled.

"I would have deserved it. I will gladly accept being the first sir" Masamune grumbled

"I didn't take away your swords, so if you still think you deserve it, i'm not going to stop you. Your younger self might, but that's why we have locked doors. And have a bit more enthusiasm than that. The old Date army was known for being just as wild and vicious as their leader. And we enjoyed that reputation, so try to uphold it." Kojūrō said with a smug smile. "I wouldn't mind having a bit of docility under that enthusiasm though, so don't let the enthusiasm go to your head."

"I still have a promise of not to die i know i failed once at keeping that promise but i won't again so don't think you're getting rid of me that fast Master Katakura. I take my training very serious you want enthusiasm then give me something to fight sir" Masamune said

"I like your enthusiasm newbie. You're not bad for being disgraced and masterless, at least." Kojūrō said with a smile. "Good, someone who finally understands the challenge of training. Most just think it's a little activity that you do until you get to fight in your first battle. I can tell you'll last for quite a while, if you can handle your own guilt. I was also told you've got a bit of a cutting problem. Well, you can do what you want to your body, but there is harsh punishment for leaving messes, so try to clean up after yourself. If you really can't handle not cutting, just tell me and i'll let you find a dark corner where you can do your thing."

"i've always had a certain flare for enthusiasm sir. Just cause you get into a fight doesn't mean you're perfect. Doesn't sound like you Kojūrō you normally tell not to cut" Masamune said looking confused at Kojūrō.

Kojūrō turned his head to glare at Masamune for the name "Too bad, i'm a perfectionist.." Kojūrō said, suddenly turning stern. "Also, warning for the name, next time it's a beating."

Masamune didn't flinch at the stern voice "Sorry sir it's a bad habit that i will have to break" Masamune sighed

"You'd best, if you want to get through this unscathed. Also i am not allowed to reveal my personal opinion on the matter of cutting. If it follows your personal matters, i cannot interfere." Kojūrō said. "But i am required to summarize it like this. If you want to cut, bleed yourself out for all i care."

Masamune sighed "As i see now Master Katakura" Masamune said softly

"good. You're learning." Kojūrō nodded, before entering the room and walking straight to Yukimura and Sasuke, sitting down with them. Other Kojūrō and Masamune were sitting quietly on the bed, talking about something while other Kojūrō rocked back and forth with child Masamune, while Motochika & Ieyasu were quietly arguing over colors for a picture. Masamune sighed as he looked over at himself and Kojūrō. ' _what kind of mess have i gotten into?'_ Masamune thought ' _I wonder why Kojūrō wouldn't say why he would permit me to cut. Normally he'd argue with me, or even resort to punishment and physical violence for doing such a thing.'_ Masamune thought curiously. ' _Does he still even care about me as his own child? He was treating me like a raw recruit. I've probably ruined my relationship with him.'_ Masamune thought sadly, watching as his child self, started picking through other Kojūrō's pockets, making him chuckle, as he pulled child Masamune's hands away gently. Masamune sighed and looked away ' _If only I hadn't done that damned thing then Kojūrō would still care. Why can't I remember any of that. Memory would come back to me if I saw it right? It was like seeing it for the first time, though.'_ Masamune sighed looking down at the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ghost Kojūrō smiling as he listened to some tale Yukimura was telling, Sasuke allowing Yukimura to sit in Ghost Kojūrō's lap as he stood to stretch his legs. ' _See Yukimura can still make you smile. Why do I always seem to disappoint you Kojūrō?'_ Masamune questioned

Ghost Kojūrō smiled and chuckled lightly as Yukimura scooted a little further into his lap, reaching under his coat and hugging him as he kept talking, with Ghost Kojūrō returning the hug rather affectionately. Masamune sighed and looked at the door before starting to walk over to it. ' _Everyone's so happy yet i can't bring myself to smile around them right now'_ Masamune sighed

Ghost Kojūrō apparently didn't notice him leaving, as he started showing Yukimura his origami skills, making Yukimura giggle with delight at whatever he'd created. Masamune looked back painfully at Kojūrō, Yukimura, Ieyasu, Motochika, other Kojūrō and child him before he walked out the door. ' _I just need sometime alone to feel better right'_


	51. Chapter 52

Chapter 50 -

As he stepped outside, he could see Motonari and Mitsunari having a quiet conversation while sitting down near the door, the two apparently self appointed guards. Masamune smiled weakly to keep them from asking as he walked past. Motonari ignored him, but Mitsunari gave him an acknowledging nod as he walked by, the two continuing their conversation, about games surprisingly enough. Masamune sighed as he turned a corner and ran his hand along the wall as he could feel tears starting to form in his eye. Hearing Motonari and Mitsunari's voices fade the further he got, he finally allowed himself to fully cry, having no one in earshot. He kept walking down the hall as he cried walking down to the study. "Why am i such a disappointment to Kojūrō?" Masamune whimpered to himself as he walked slowly down the hall. Unwillingly he felt a dark bit of jealousy at the mental images of Kojūrō and his child self, as well as Yukimura taking his place in Ghost Kojūrō's affection. Masamune shook his head as he turned onto another hall seeing the study in sight he ran to the door placing his hand tightly on the door before opening it and slamming it shut. He heard the sound of cracking wood as the door cracked the door frame a bit as it slammed. Masamune ignored it and walked to the center of the room before yelling to release his anger. "Damn it Yukimura! You betray me in my world then steal Kojūrō from me in this one! God damned other Kojūrō and little me mocking me!" Masamune shouted angrily, the words echoing off the walls and through the open door out into the snowy training yard. Masamune looked over at the door. "I bet Kojūrō wouldn't care if i froze to death out there with the snow, traps, and killer horses." Masamune growled as he walked over to the study desk and sitting in the chair angrily. He placed his head on the table and cried out loud. "I am just a useless brat huh Kojūrō. I alway disappoint you. im sorry im a dissapointment. you should have let mother kill me" Masamune cried. "Hell, i bet you would have even helped her, seeing how i turned out. All those years of raising down the drain, indeed."

Masamune hit the desk with his fist, which cracked under his ghost strength "I can't ever make you truly proud why!? Why am i such a failure to everyone!" Masamune said before he screamed "TELL ME WHAT I HAVE TO DO!" Masamune screamed.

" _But i am required to summarize it like this. If you want to cut, bleed yourself out for all i care."_ the echo of Kojūrō's voice run through the study, mocking him in his pain, yet tempting him with the prospect of cutting himself. ' _Can ghosts even harm themselves, or bleed?'_ The dark part of Masamune's mind wondered.

"Would you look at this. A lonely little boy in his study alone." a familiar dark distorted voice echoed through the room.

"What do you want bastard" Masamune growled

"Oh, i just saw one of my favorite ghosts looking all mopey, so i decided to come and see if i could cheer him up." The distorted voice said cheerfully. "Is big mean adult Kojy being mean? Oh don't worry about him. He's just a bully inside and out. He depends on the fear and pain of others to get his way."

Masamune huffed "How are we your favorite's monster?" Masamune asked

"It's the thrill of the hunt. And you two fight back, which makes it all the more thrilling. Listen, you want to make Kojy proud, don't you?"

Masamune picked his head up and looked over at the figure which was now visible to be seen as a young man with a long light blue trench coat, messy blonde hair, a devious smile and one golden eye the other covered up with a triangular eye patch. Dressed in a white t-shirt and blue jeans with some tennis shoes.

"Kojy responds to shows of strength and self dependence. And i can give you one of those things." The figure said, walking over to sit on the desk. "All you have to do is make a deal, and you can impress that grumpy old man. Just listen to my terms, and you can decide if you want to live in the shadow of his hatred forever or not"

Masamune gulped "Why should i trust you of all things" Masamune hissed

"Because i can give you something you'll never get on your own. Kojūrō's affection and pride. You see, i have this little thing in him, that makes him feel what i want him to. And i can make him feel affection and pride for you." the figure said with a smile.

"But that would be cheating, but - no i couldn't, could i" Masamune hit his head on the desk "UGH why do you always have to make it hard on me?" Masamune grumbled

"Yuki cheated, did he not? Wouldn't it be nice to beat him at his own game for once?" The figure chuckled. "Doesn't have to be hard, all i need is a little yes or no."

"And what's the catch huh monster?" Masamune said glaring at the figure.

"Must there always be a catch? Plus, i'll even throw in a little something extra. you see, i've got your arm." The figure said.

"My arm give it back bastard!" Masamune growled

"Oh no, not yet. i'm not done. You see, i need you to get a little something for me. And you need to get it off your dear Kojy, no less." The figure said, pointing one finger to indicate silence. "You see, I need Kojy's head for a little project of mine. And if you can get his head, should be easy enough for you, and i give you the extra boost in strength, plus getting Kojy's affection. Kojy's got his real head locked away in his base in the library, the ghost head is just for appearances. I'll be with you, to help you get past the nasty traps he has set up." The figure said with a smile. "So what do you say, friend? Won't you help a friend out, and get a reward in the process? And in advance, i'll let you have this." The figure said, pulling out the armored arm from his coat. Masamune looked around the room. "So i help you get Kojūrō's head, and i get my arm, and acknowledgement from Kojūrō. right nothing else" Masamune said cautiously

"Great deal right! Yeah, no side effects. I'm not that type of guy, am i." The figure gave a small chuckle.

"How do i know i can trust you on this monster?" Masamune asked

"How else are you going to get this kind of deal? You've screwed everything over with Kojy yourself." The figure pointed out with a smirk. "Besides, don't you want Kojy to be proud of you, his treasured child?"

Masamune gulped "Fine just don't make me regret this Monster" Masamune said

"Name's Azathoth, here's card in case you need me again." Azathoth said with a wink, pulling a small card with his name out of his coat and putting it in Masamune's armor. "I'll be eagerly awaiting ya. For now, your advance payment." He pulled out the arm and put it on the desk. "Ta ta!" He called with a grin, disappearing in a flash.

Masamune sighed and took his and gave a sigh of relief as it reappeared on his body. "That's more normal feeling. I hope i didn't make another mistake here" Masamune said worriedly

' _Don't worry about making a mistake, otherwise you will.'_ Azathoth's voice rung through his ear.

Masamune shuttered "Okay then, so i guess i should go back. No i'll let him worry first if he even does" Masamune scoffed

' _Go at your own pace, sweet thing. And that's the spirit!'_ Azathoth said cheerfully.

Masamune looked around the room. "Where are you?" Masamune asked

' _In your head, where else would i be, up your ass?'_ Azathoth laughed.

"well that's …. comforting" Masamune sighed

' _It is isn't it! No more being alone!'_ Azathoth said cheerfully.

"I don't mind being alone at times, but lets see so Kojūrō's head's in the library" Masamune said getting up from the chair.

' _Course it is, dummy! You've got an ear, don't ya?'_ Azathoth chuckled.

"Yeah an ear due to you Azathoth" Masamune grumbled as he walked over to the door.

' _If i hadn't done that, we wouldn't be here! Now we're here like two best friends, off on an adventure to steal from big bad Kojy.'_ Azathoth said, as if it were the most obvious thing ever. ' _Besides, i've been making you two's life easy. if you knew what kinda hatred the ghosts around here hold, whoo! It'd be enough to put Kojy to shame.'_

"Really now" Masamune chuckled

' _Really! Oh there's this one group, I literally had to lock them in the shed to keep them from wrecking the place. Sometimes you can hear them yelling and bitching about how i caught them off guard.'_ Azathoth said.

"I guess things happen" Masamune shrugged walking down the hall to the way across.

' _It's fuckin hard being the lord of time and space. I got to put up with all these twats, then little gems like you come along and make everything worth it again! You understand what it's like, being a lord and all'_ Azathoth said dramatically.

"well yeah i guess im not really a lord anymore with the whole clan dissolving and such" Masamune sighed " and thanks for considering me a gem but im not really im more like a stone" Masamune said as he walked down the hall which he had been in too many times.

' _Oh don't worry about that. Yuki's been a real troublemaker lately. he's been disobeying me at every turn, since he thinks now that he's in the real world and i'm not, he can do whatever the hell he wants. And sure you are, honey! You seen the stones around here, right? They bring ghosts back to life, grant immunity to physical objects, remove detection from ghosts. That should tell you the power of stones. Plus stones can do a lot of stuff like bash people's skulls in and everything. Anyway, you're a real treat, even if Kojy won't say it. He's used to living as a bully anyway.'_ Azathoth said, protesting to Masamune's self doubt. ' _Besides, Kojūrō's never been good with realizing how good a lot he's got in life, up until he's lost it. Just ask him about his sister, and his lover. He didn't appreciate them either until he lost them. With you, he doesn't even realize how lucky he is. He's got something most people would kill to have, and he throws it away like a piece of trash.'_

Masamune sighed "really now, well i'll teach him a lesson. Yeah i guess, nah he's just tough on people deep inside he's a pushover. Well i'll show him that i'm not something to take for granite" Masamune said as he looked over the gap and looked back once.

' _He's got that lesson coming. He needs to learn to appreciate what he's got, instead of wishing for something better. Hard to believe he'd see you as replaceable though. You're practically his son.'_ Azathoth scoffed.

"Yeah badly. Sometimes you don't see till someone points it out. Don't know, maybe because we had been arguing and such." Masamune sighed

' _It wasn't me possessing you, if that's what you're thinking happened. That was all you kid. I'm actually a little proud, you're just as merciless as you were trained to be.'_ Azathoth said proudly.

"I still don't think i could have done it though. I love him like a father, i don't want him dead. So why was it me?" Masamune said sadly

' _Don't know. From this viewpoint, you were all mopey and angry about how he had been treating you, then you had the bright idea that you could get out from under him just by killing him. Quite a clean cut on the head too. The angle was just perfect so the blood would spray away from you.'_ Azathoth said happily.

Masamune sighed and walked across the rope bridge "I still can't believe that it was me"

' _How's it hard to believe? You two argued, you got tired of his crap, and you offed him. simple as that. Besides, how do you know Kojūrō wouldn't have had the same thing planned for you?'_ Azathoth asked. ' _Besides, you did him a favor. He'd been trying that suicide thing you samurai do. whatchamacallit, seppuku or whatever. He could never go through with it, though. So you did him a favor by doing it for him'_

"Still i know i didn't want him dead, i was really pissed off at him but i didn't truly want him dead. Wouldn't have surprised me." Masamune sighed "Really i thought i had made it clear that he is not to do such things"

' _You may have ordered him not to, but it's his choice to follow your order or not. and apparently he didn't like the idea of you telling him what to do with his life, so he saw it as his way of a bit of defiance. In the end though, and he tried several times, he could never do it. A bit of self preservation would always pop up and stop him. You were never curious what those scars in his side were?'_

"Oh i was but i never asked i could tell that was one thing we argued about" Masamune grumbled

' _I'm surprised he never tried to hide them. You'd think he'd try to cover his tracks a bit more to cover up an attempted suicide.'_ Azathoth said.

"He knows i'd find out one way or another" Masamune said

' _I think he eventually he started to understand the whole cutting problem with you. Except in his case it was the prospect of potential death. But why kill yourself when you can get killed in battle'_ Azathoth said carelessly. ' _Plus he could never make a proper suicide note. He'd write down what he wanted to say, then crumple it up and throw it away. It was rather interesting to watch. Sasuke always interrupted him too. Yukimura came one time too, and gave him a whole speech about how he'd be failing his duties even more if he killed himself, since his duty was to protect you. After that Yukimura and him would just sit a while and talk. Surprised you didn't know him and Yukimura were good friends.'_

"Im still hurt from Yukimura as much as i want to say i'm over it he still tried to kill me, got river killed, and hurt Kojūrō just to get at me" Masamune growled

' _He loved seeing you all mad. And so he figured the way to get to your true rage was to take something you care about. First by hurting the one you care about, then trying to steal Kojy from under you. It almost worked. Yukimura even offered Kojūrō that he could come to Kia and live with him and Sasuke. Dear old Kojy said he'd think about it.'_

"Probably would have been better for him, even if it would kill me inside" Masamune sighed sadly

' _Kojy stayed for a while. He'd always end up sneaking back home though. 'just to check on you' he'd tell himself. Doesn't excuse his stalking of you though. and the quietly sitting next to your bed watching you sleep.'_

"He shouldn't have, im fine on my own." Masamune scoffed

' _Exactly! Every day he'd countdown till your birthday so he could finally leave. Your birthday present? A letter of resignation. Or a suicide note. Whichever came first.'_ Azathoth said. ' _It's probably best you don't mention we talked, by the way. He's got a lot of hatred for me, even though i haven't done anything to him. Oh, watch out for that tripwire there.'_

Masamune cut the trip wire quickly and looked around for anything else. "Wonderful to know he hated me that much. I was going to say that we shouldn't mention anything about this anyways so whatever" Masamune said

' _I guess he was right when he told himself he was no better than your mother. Then again, i guess that's what happens when you put one child in charge of another. He's only 30 or so and he already looks like he's 40 or older.'_

"He wasn't right about that my mother was and still is the worst person i have met. really" Masamune said

' _Oh right, he never invited you to his 'birthday' did he. You probably didn't even know his age, did you. Probably best you never attended his birthday. they got pretty morbid the older you got. They turned less from a birthday and more into a prolonged funeral. Plus they'd usually involve alcohol, throwing knives and other weapons, and hair dyeing. He's got remarkable accuracy when he's drunk, actually. Crying to sleep too. You actually killed him on his birthday, if that's not enough salt in the wound.'_ Azathoth said, chuckling a bit.

"Really" Masamune said shocked

" _Yup. You kind of put a dent in his plans of celebrating his birthday as usual. He was actually going to invite you, up until you, you know.'_ Azathoth chuckled. ' _But you probably don't want to hear him drunkenly rant about you and talk about himself in third person, all while crying his eyes out, and then you having to wait until he passes out before you can leave. Did you ever find his 'celebration alcohol stash' by the way?'_

"Wow, that makes me even worse then" Masamune sighed "Yep me and my /Yukimura did, good times good times" Masamune smiled fondly

' _He's the emotional kinda drunk. You'd never know it looking at him, but used to be he would talk about all the good stuff you'd done. Then it turned into more of a funeral when the fights started.'_ Azathoth chuckled. ' _He was probably mad that someone stole his birthday drink. And when you killed him he probably didn't buy the drinks yet. That's probably why his room was considered 'clean' by investigators.'_

"Ah" Masamune said sadly

' _I was kind of surprised when you attended Kojy's funeral, by the way. I was expecting you wouldn't want to go. I never understood you humans needing to honor a corpse. It's not the person anymore. the person's spirit is long gone. So why honor the body?'_

"I never knew i killed him till now, so for me i was going to see my guardian one last time" Masamune sighed "it helps the family and friends cope with the loss of a loved one"

' _So how do you feel now, knowing what you've done?'_ Azathoth asked curiously. ' _I see. around here it's usually 'oh, somebody's dead? Better keep walking.'_

"Horrible, failure, idiot, etc. I just don't want to believe that i did it but i know i did now if only i could have changed it." Masamune said sadly, almost whimpering.

' _Would you still have attended his funeral had you known you'd killed him?'_ Azathoth asked.

"No, i would have killed myself on that day" Masamune replied

' _Yeah, Kojy would have probably been waiting for you to kill yourself so that he could beat you up in the afterlife.'_ Azathoth said. ' _Though he did resist being put to rest and decided to haunt the house after his death, if you were curious what all the banging and moving objects and cold air was. At least he was happy when you seemed to be getting spooked out at night. His girlfriend didn't appreciate the haunting so much though. Perv to the end, he is.'_

"Yeah. Ah I didn't see much i locked myself away after his death" Masamune sighed

' _He was actually legitimately curious to what your reaction would be to his death. He was predicting an increase in the cutting, though.'_

"I was more determined to find out who had done it, not expecting it to be me. And not really remembering about necessities of food, water, and sleep" Masamune said solemnly

' _Well, now that you know you did it, and Yuki was the one who killed you, what now? Kojy wants to kill his murderer himself, and you need body parts. What's the plan for release, kiddo?'_

"Get parts back and get Kojūrō to calm himself the fuck down. And get out basicly" Masamune shrugged

' _Except we know Kojy doesn't calm down. Besides, every ghost chooses their terms of release, and he chose vengeance, while you chose to get your body parts back and reconcile with Kojy. And we both know your two goals aren't going to match up. So either one of you gets your wish and the other's stuck here, or you can convince Kojy to change his deepest wish.'_ Azathoth said. ' _Oh! Here we are. Time flies when you're having fun, huh.'_ Azathoth said happily as they approached the library door.

"I already accept death from him so it will be him who gets out. Okay so Kojūrō's head huh" Masamune said as he opened the library door. He was immediately met with a spike trap just centimeters from his face as he opened the door.

"Ouch Kojy, talk about paranoid." Azathoth said, appearing next to Masamune with a flash. Masamune looked at the spikes unfazed "Yeah he's always been paranoid this isn't the first time i've come face to face with a trap" Masamune sighed

"Inconsiderate of him to trap the library, when other people need it." Azathoth grumbled, pushing the spike trap out of the way and walking into the library. "Now let's see, it was one of these books that was the trigger for the hidden room…" Azathoth said, pulling books to see which one would open the hidden room. Masamune looked over at one book and looked around it "Hm.. knowing Kojūrō" Masamune said as he pulled the book out the wall starting to open "It should be this one" Masamune said with a smirk. Azathoth looked at the book and chuckled. "War and peace. Of course this would be his favorite book."

"Yep i saw him reading it a good few time's when he was alive" Masamune chuckled

"Surprised he got his hands on it in your time. In your time there would only be a few copies of this book. And it would only be in either english or german." Azathoth chuckled. "Guess i shouldn't be surprised he likes war books though."

"We visited around and plus our connections with european countries let us get the best things around. Yeah i know right" Masamune smiled fondly.

"Kojy really likes to read, doesn't he. Guess that's why he's here in the library. I guess reading about war is better than starting them. Spirits from war are always the most troublesome. They always complain that 'they have a mission to complete' and won't rest until they get back to the real world." Azathoth chuckled.

"Ah well Kojūrō probably uses the knowledge for when we have an attack so it would make sense for him to read those kinds of books" Masamune said

"I'm surprised, because this is a long ass book. 1,225 pages, actually" Azathoth chuckled. "Kinda tells you just how much free time he had, to read this book. I wonder if he ever finished it. He'd hate the ending, actually. It's comparing aristocracy to soldiers, particularly the disconnect between the two. Plus it's all about aristocratic problems. Which family member inherits what, who should be chosen to be conscripted into the army, etcetera etcetera."

"Sound's like a problem that would appear in our times anyway so whatever right" Masamune said

"He'd hate the ending, all of the male characters end up going to war, and it doesn't say if they came back or not. And one of the mothers ends up killing her children and she's accused of insanity and locked away, leaving her child daughter in charge of the whole family, while her brothers and father are off to war."

"Sound a little too familiar only. The child who was left killed both his brother and mother, while his father was killed in a hostage situation and his family that was left went off to fight and never kept in touch." Masamune sighed sadly

"Don't tell him this, if he doesn't already know, but his favorite character ends up driving his family to bankruptcy and he ends up dying, killing himself so that the rest of the family can collect compensation for his death and using the money to escape poverty." Azathoth chuckled.

"Wonderful end there" Masamune said as he looked into the hidden room carefully

"He'd probably never touch the book again if he knew that was the ending." Azathoth chuckled. "It's known to drive a lot of readers angry and dissatisfied. There was supposed to be a sequel to the book, stating what happened after the events of the first book, but the author died, and the book was never finished."

"Great when Kojūrō finishes it if he hasn't already he's going to rant about how bad it was" Masamune grumbled

"He'll probably never forget it, and will probably be fuming over the ending for the rest of his life, and afterlife." Azathoth chuckled.

"Yeah i can already tell" Masamune sighed walking carefully into the hidden room.

"And too bad, the second book won't be finished until 1945, by the author's descendants." Azathoth said with a smirk. "So he'll never know what will become of poor Sonya Rostova, the sole heir to the Rostova family."

Masamune sighed "Sole heir" Masamune said softly

"Am i hitting a nerve here?" Azathoth said, noticing Masamune's sigh. "Maybe that's why he likes the book. He can relate to it."

"Im kinda the last one of my family that would actually care to take care of the Date clan" Masamune said sadly

"And Kojy's the last one in his family. You two have more in common than it would seem." Azathoth chuckled. "Maybe you'd like it then, there's lots of fight scenes." Azathoth said with a chuckle, as he put the book in Masamune's sword belt. "Plus Sonya Rostova ends up having to marry to solve debt trouble, except her future husband fell in love with the princess instead."

"I like a good fight when i'm actually there as much as i love to read i don't like spoilers and if i already know what's going to happen how can i actually feel anticipation of every flip of the page" Masamune said

"I only told you about part one. There's a bunch of other shit that goes on in parts two through nineteen."

"Long series then i always hated when a book cut off short" Masamune said

"Each part's about a thousand pages, so that's nineteen thousand pages, or about 10 years worth of reading, depending on how fast of a reader you are. I don't even know how far Kojy got, if he wasn't ranting to you or getting mad about the ending." Azathoth chuckled. "Kojy must be a dedicated fan of the series though, if he can read a single series for 10 years." Azathoth said, opening another door to reveal a small study, with books and papers stacked neatly all around the room, and a single blue flower growing in a pot off to the side, along with a strange device with a single disk on it. "Oh! Kojy found my record player!" Azathoth said cheerfully, winding up the device as an opera song started up, with instruments in the background and a man's voice singing in german. Masamune looked intrigued by the device and then shrugged walking over to the blue flower. "Still gardening here Kojūrō" Masamune said happily looking at the flower fondly.

"That flower looks a lot like your eye color. Probably just a coincidence. Or maybe he cares about you more than he lets on." Azathoth shrugged, before singing along to the german song a bit while looking around the study.

"Never know with him" Masamune sighed as he looked around a little more

"Funny how Kojy seems to like this song, when this song is about a hunter who pissed off an ancient god, and now the ancient god is ruining his life until the ancient god finally finishes the emotionally broken hunter off." Azathoth said, looking through the bookshelf.

"Really" Masamune sighed looking through another bookshelf

"A rather ironic song, to his situation." Azathoth said, chuckling. "But, maybe he just likes the orchestra. I know i do."

Masamune shrugged as he picked a book off the shelf and scanned though it curiously

"Again, with the books about war and aristocracy, Kojy… And why do you pick all the ones that involve an orphan raising his aristocratic family.." Azathoth muttered. "Oh, he's got a book full of autopsies and investigations. Yukimura's section is labeled in red. Yipee." Azathoth said, setting the book on the desk and moving to search the shelves and boxes.

Masamune closed the book he was reading and looked over at Azathoth. Azathoth was too busy looking around in the boxes to notice Masamune looking at him.

"Come on, Kojy. Don't tell me you moved your head…." Azathoth mumbled.

"Knowing him he probably doesn't keep it in the same place for too long" Masamune pointed out

"But surely he'd want to guard it himself, to prevent it from being taken." Azathoth said, putting the box away and looking frustrated, before something caught his eye and his face lit up in joy as he ran over to the desk and started pulling the drawers open.

Masamune shrugged and looked through the book again "So why do you need his head in the first place?" Masamune asked

"Well, you see, to stay in the real world, i can either take over someone else for a brief period of time while their health deteriorates, or i need a body. And a body is exactly what i'm using his head for." Azathoth said cheerfully.

"So you're collecting body parts for your own?" Masamune asked placing the book gently back on the shelf.

"Exactly! I'm looking to stay in the real world. Forever, if possible. And to do that, i need body parts. So, i've been rounding up body parts from you and your friends, and i'm almost done. i just need Kojy's head, and i need to attach Hikari's legs, and i'll be done!"

"So one quick question. Will you still have all your power as a human?" Masamune asked looking over at Azathoth.

"That's the plan. And this world and the real world, as well as all of time will collide, ghosts and humans will be forced together, people from all different time periods will meet, chaos ensues!" Azathoth said cheerfully.

Masamune walked over to the desk calmly "So that's your goal create chaos, huh" Masamune chuckled a little and gently rested a hand on his swords "Sound's like fun"

"It's what i do best! And the plan is to essentially have the ghosts here and the living live together, and i'll be sitting arranging it all, along with my special little squad of enforcers. And it does sound like fun, doesn't it!" Azathoth said happily.

Masamune unsheathed a sword and looked at it. "Sound's like one hell of a party" Masamune smiled looking over at Azathoth.

"Yeah! You'll get to run around with Kojy and everyone and cause havoc. You might even get to see the future world. It's a bright and shiny place, though the same can't be said of the people."

Masamune shrugged "It would be nice to cause some hell with Kojūrō but" Masamune sighed

"But what?" Azathoth said, looking up at him questioningly.

Masamune laughed a little before turning around towards the door. "Kojūrō would enforce the law not break it" Masamune chuckled looking back at Azathoth

"You'd be surprised. There's a bunch of technicalities in the future. You can even get away with murder, with the right amount of money and the right circumstances. Some judges even take bribes in the future."

"Really now, getting away with murder" Masamune looked like he got an idea.

"Yup. He'd hate the future. So much corruption he'd go nuts in the first few hours."

Masamune laughed "Yeah that sounds like Kojūrō" Masamune said walking over to Azathoth

"It does. He'd never get along with the people either. The future has no respect for authority, for one. Needless to say, the future's a chaotic, corrupt place. But that's what makes it the perfect playground for my ghost-human fusion. Sure, a couple of descendants of some ghosts will be dissolved from their time, seeing as there's the chance of ghosts coming back to life. But that'll only be about a million or more people."

"Ah." Masamune said glaring at Azathoth

"Yeah, nasty place, the future. You've got a whole town, a statue, even a whole birthday festival and more for you. It's rather interesting to see. You're pretty revered too."

"Ah well im glad to hear that" Masamune smiled

"You want in? You'll probably get sucked into it anyway, but i'm giving you a chance to join in, with your new proud parental Kojy." Azathoth offered, as he pulled out a bloody bag just big enough for a head.

"I'll think about it" Masamune said cheerfully quietly lining up his sword for an attack.

"Oh? Seems you made up your mind anyway, sweet thing." Azathoth grinned, pulling out a sword and putting it to Masamune's throat, holding the bag close as it disappeared in his arms.

Masamune growled at Azathoth and narrowed his eye. Azathoth just smiled back smugly, opening his arm to show Kojūrō's head was gone. "Thanks for the head!" Azathoth said with a grin.

Masamune quickly move to go for an attack to the side. Azathoth saw this and kicked the chair in Masamune's way, stepping away towards the door quickly as he raised his fingers to snap to disappear. Masamune quickly stopped and threw his sword at Azathoth. With a chuckle, Azathoth gave a little wave goodbye and snapped his fingers, disappearing in a flash. The sword lodging into the wall of the library. "Damn it, so close" Masamune hissed ' _Great, now i've lost Kojūrō's head, and now this monster is going to make it into the real world, and there's going to be a whole time rip! Great move, Masamune!'_ Masamune growled, stomping over to take his sword back. Masamune sighed as he took the sword out of the wall and sheathed it. "Kojūrō's going to get on to me about this i know it" Masamune said walking over to the door. ' _He'll probably leave on the spot. He'll refuse to even look at me, and everyone will be trapped here!'_ Masamune groaned, feeling the need to hit something increase. Masamune walked out the door slamming it hearing the now familiar cracking of wood from the door and it's frame. "I can't even get a single hit on that damned thing!" Masamune shouted angrily. ' _Maybe Kojūrō's right. I shouldn't be doing this kind of stuff, I should leave this stuff to him, while i sit quietly in the background.'_ Masamune sighed, hearing his shouting echo off the walls. Masamune noticed a room and shrugged walking into the room and unsheathing his sword. Standing in the room quietly before making a quick movement forward like an attack. "No i just have to keep training. One day i'll surpass Kojūrō, one day" Masamune said with a nod to himself. "He can say what he likes, i know my skills, not him." Masamune growled. Masamune sliced the air again "I will live up to that promise i swear. I will show you Kojūrō. I won't get help from others to impress you i'll do it on my own" Masamune said "Even if that monster did do to you what he said he would, I'll impress you for real, even if it takes my entire life to do it!" Masamune said twirling his sword and then attacking again this time striking the table in the room it split in half with a precise cut. "I will make you proud to be my guardian" Masamune jumped back. "My protector" Masamune sliced again."My friend" Masamune got into a fighting stance. "But most importantly, to be my right eye" Masamune said stabbing the ground and a huge electric shock made the floor crack and bust open. Masamune sighed feeling relieved of his need to hit something and sheathed his sword walking back to the door. ' _Kojūrō, i will win back your pride, even if i have to fight everyone in this hell to do it. I'll fight against wave after wave of ghosts, people, and whatever else you throw at me. And you'll see, i'm not the weakling i appeared to be.'_ Masamune nodded and smiled walking out the door and back to the gap. The rope bridge was strained as the gap had gotten even wider, to where the ropes were just barely holding on. Masamune sighed "Never can be easy huh" Masamune grumbled looking around the area. "Guess i have to risk it, huh." Masamune sighed, before stepping carefully on the bridge, surprised to find it was actually sturdier under the strained ropes. Masamune shrugged and continued across the rope bridge carefully and quickly

As he approached the kitchen he could hear panicked talking and the sounds of several pairs of boots moving around. Masamune stopped and listened carefully wanting to know what he was going to walk in on before hand.


	52. Chapter 53

Chapter 50-

"Okay, other me, just walk this way, no! Watch out for the chair, come on…" Kojūrō's voice said.

"Is other Kojūrō alright?" child Masamune's voice asked, sounding frightened.

"He's fine. He's still walking around, it's just he's kinda missing an important part now." Kojūrō's voice explained, growling as there was the sound of a chair falling and someone tripping.

' _Damn it. I'm so sorry Kojūrō'_ Masamune thought as he quietly walked up to the door.

"Important part?! He's missing his head! He shouldn't even be walking!" Motochika's voice said in outrage.

"Shush! He can still hear you! He still has his ears!" Ieyasu scolded, and there was the sound of someone being smacked.

Masamune put a hand on the door handle.

"Sasuke! Why is Kojūrō missing his head! Did something happen?" Yukimura whined, as Sasuke sighed.

"I don't know, Yuki. Come on, we'll step outside so you don't have to look." Sasuke sighed, and there was the sound of a pair of light and heavy footsteps coming near the door.

' _I really don't want to deal with this but ugh damn it!'_ Masamune thought as he quietly ran back to the hall that was away from the kitchens view. There was the sound of the door opening, and Yukimura whimpering as Sasuke led him out into the hall.

' _Im sorry for that experience Yukimura'_ Masamune thought sadly.

"Was it me, Sasuke? Did i do something to make Kojūrō's head disappear?" Yukimura's voice whimpered, as Sasuke was muttering things.

"No. You did nothing, Yuki. Don't blame yourself. I'm sorry you had to be so close to him when he lost his head, but it's not your fault. Just, don't think about it." Sasuke assured him.

' _Damn it if i talk to them i'll feel bad if i don't then i'll feel bad damn it what do i do. Think think Masamune what would Kojūrō do in this type of situation?'_ Masamune thought tapping his finger on his leg as he leaned against the hall wall.

"I could see his brain, Sasuke… It was so gross… and Kojūrō's wound smelled like rotting meat…" Yukimura said, sounding sick.

"Do you need to puke?" Sasuke asked, concerned.

' _I know Yuki it smells horrid try having a wound close to you nose'_ Masamune sighed softly

There was the sound of a small child puking, and Sasuke was mumbling about how it'd be alright, and how Yuki should 'just let it out'.

Masamune made a face of disgust at the noise but then sighed ' _I guess i should explain, or i could try to pull it off like i don't know. No that would only make me feel guilty'_

"Thanks, Sasuke." Yukimura mumbled, still sounding sick.

"Of course, little master." Sasuke said cheerfully.

Masamune gulped and crossed his arms ' _well try to play it cool till we can't anymore'_ Masamune nodded and walked out looking at Yukimura and Sasuke with a look of confusion. Sasuke was holding Yukimura's hair back as Yukimura emptied the contents of his stomach into a concerningly small pile, with Sasuke patting his back.

"You okay there Yuki?" Masamune said looking at the two. Yukimura shook his head, showing he had small tears in his eyes as he tried to keep from falling in his own puke.

"Ghost Kojūrō in there lost his head suddenly, and Yuki here was right face to face with his neck wound. It's not pretty." Sasuke explained, looking extremely concerned for both Kojūrō and Yukimura. "He was cut to where his lower jaw remained, as well as his ears, and some of his lower brain. Yuki's not used to decapitation, and unfortunately this was a rather nasty introduction."

"Ah, shezz you got it rough there kiddo" Masamune said looking painfully disgusted. Yukimura nodded tearfully, sitting back in Sasuke's lap as Sasuke wiped Yukimura's mouth caringly.

Masamune smiled weakly.

"Hey Yuki look what i found while i was out" Masamune said waving his left hand with a smile. Yukimura smiled weakly, and gave a little clap, apparently not trusting himself to open his mouth in case he puked more.

"Now that's left is my ear, then you guys can get out of here" Masamune said weakly. "So he still in there i'm guessing" Masamune asked looking at the kitchen door.

"Yeah. Tripping over everything, and other Kojūrō's having to guide him around." Sasuke said, wiping his hand on the floor of Yukimura's puke as Yukimura curled into Sasuke and hugged him. "You can go in if you want. Just be warned, Kojūrō may not be able to reply or see, but he can still hear you." Sasuke said with a smile. "He's already given the 'fuck you' sign to Ieyasu & Motochika when they tried to tell him where to go."

"Sasuke…" Yukimura mumbled warningly.

"Right, no cursing." Sasuke said with a smile as he patted Yukimura's hair fondly. "Sorry little master."

Masamune sighed before walking over to the door. "Well i'll do my best not to encourage the wrath of Kojūrō" Masamune chuckled

"If Kojūrō wasn't wrathful before, then he's just pissed now." Sasuke chuckled. "Anyway, at least you won't have to listen to Kojūrō's criticizing and scolding now." Sasuke said optimistically. As he spoke, Ieyasu & Motochika stepped out of the door, giving Masamune a brief glance to see ghost Kojūrō sitting on the bed headless, as child Masamune was trying not to look at him, and Kojūrō was trying to figure out what had happened.

"hey Masa. You're back." Motochika said with a weak smile, waving a bit as Ieyasu sat him down opposite from Sasuke and Yukimura.

"Yeah. Sorry for disappearing on you guys. But i found my arm while i was out!" Masamune said with a smile

"Cool! You can finally fight properly now!" Motochika said happily. "Where'd you go, by the way?"

"Chika, that's probably his business. Don't be a snoop." Ieyasu told him.

"But maybe he found something that will help us!" Motochika pouted.

"he just got back. He'll tell us when he wants to." Ieyasu said stubbornly.

"Okay…" Motochika pouted, but fell silent.

"I just had to have some lone time. Nothing really exciting" Masamune chuckled

"Aw. Well ghost Kojūrō probably has something he wants to say, er, communicate, to you. Better to talk to him, yeah?" Motochika said.

"Has anybody seen- Oh, Masamune, you're back." Kojūrō peeked through the door, keeping hold of a currently headless Ghost Kojūrō, who was trying to head towards the voices.

"Yeah, sorry about disappearing like that" Masamune said looking over at ghost Kojūrō

"You missed out on him losing his head. It was nasty." child Masamune said, peeking around Kojūrō's leg. "He smells too."

"I could figure from Yuki over there throwing up" Masamune chuckled a little.

"I don't blame him." child Masamune said, looking over at Yukimura. "Are you alright, Yuki?"

Yukimura gave a little nod and avoided looking at Ghost Kojūrō, Sasuke shielding his eyes a bit.

"hey uh Kojūrō, other than you missing part are you okay?" Masamune asked

Ghost Kojūrō looked around, trying to find the voice while reaching blindly for anything to guide him. Kojūrō put a hand on his shoulder and led him over to Masamune.

Masamune looked at ghost Kojūrō painfully as he walked a little closer to him. Ghost Kojūrō reached out in front of him, gripping Masamune's shoulders and moving his hands up to Masamune's head and face. Apparently recognizing the person in front of him, ghost Kojūrō immediately took his hands back and stepped back. Masamune looked a little saddened at the removed touch from Kojūrō but quickly went back to his normal resting face. "im so sorry Kojūrō" Masamune said weakly

Ghost Kojūrō made a couple of furious signs with his hands.

"He says what did you do." Kojūrō said, recognizing the signs.

Masamune sighed and looked away "I failed again" Masamune mumbled quietly.

"He says 'i'll ask again. what did you do." Kojūrō said, Ghost Kojūrō nodding at the correct translation. "He also asks, where's my head."

Masamune turned around and hung his head. "i didn't kill that damned monster, i was so close but i failed. I'm sorry Kojūrō, the damned monster took it" Masamune said weakly

"So the monster has my head. Why don't you just stab me in the back while you're at it." Kojūrō translated, looking uncomfortable to be between the two. "Here, you've got a free shot" Ghost Kojūrō pointed at his chest furiously.

"Im sorry i tried and failed, okay" Masamune said sorrowful. He turned back around to face the two.

"I am not translating that." Kojūrō growled at whatever Ghost Kojūrō had said. "You've hurt him enough." Ghost Kojūrō seemed to get even angrier at that, and turned away from the two.

"I'll summarize that. He said, it'll take a lot more than sorry to fix this." Kojūrō sighed.

"I know that but i have nothing else in mind other than im sorry" Masamune sighed

"He says, great, i'm trapped here. Hope you're happy." Kojūrō frowned at this and pulled Ghost Kojūrō back around, forcing him to face Masamune.

"No im not happy i'm down right pissed off at that damned monster." Masamune said

"He wants you to kill him now, since he's trapped here." Kojūrō sighed as Ghost Kojūrō resisted facing Masamune. "And he wants you to do it in private. And only you."

Masamune sighed and closed his eye before looking back over at the rest of the group. child Masamune looked saddened by the whole scene, shrinking back into the kitchen. Motochika and Ieyasu looked concerned for child Masamune and went into the kitchen after him. Masamune looked at ghost Kojūrō before placing a hand on his shoulder solemnly. Ghost Kojūrō didn't shrug his hand off, and looked down as he crossed his arms, shrugging off Kojūrō towards the kitchen. Kojūrō took the signal and left the room, leaving only Masamune, Ghost Kojūrō, Motonari, and Mitsunari. Masamune saw the other two and sighed. "Follow me this way Kojūrō" Masamune said sadly.

Kojūrō put one hand on Masamune's shoulder, and the other on Masamune's head, his grip surprisingly gentle. Masamune walked slowly holding back the tears that begged to crawl their way down his face. Kojūrō followed, walking a bit slower than Masamune to follow him, digging his hand a bit into Masamune's hair and giving a gentle ruffle. Masamune smiled weakly a little as he fought the tears that had started to form in his eye. Kojūrō seemed to sense sadness in him, and pulled Masamune backwards a bit into a weak hug. Masamune was shocked a little before hugging back tightly as tears started to creep down his cheek.

Kojūrō moved his hand up to Masamune's face, feeling the tears and wiping them.

"It's okay" Kojūrō signaled to Masamune.

"It's just hard to believe that i'm losing you" Masamune said weakly

"You knew this day would come." Kojūrō signaled.

"I didn't want it to be now" Masamune whimpered.

"It's not something that can be helped." Kojūrō signaled weakly, patting Masamune on the shoulder.

"I only wanted to make you proud and all i seemed to do was fail at that" Masamune said sadly

"And i'm sorry for not saying it sooner, but i appreciate your efforts." Kojūrō signaled.

Masamune hugged Kojūrō tighter. "Im so sorry for hurting you so much Kojūrō, especially on your birthday" Masamune cried softly.

"I got my birthday wish though." Kojūrō signaled, hugging back.

"How?" Masamune asked

"I wished for us to be closer, and to be able to go back to the way we were, even for a moment." Kojūrō signaled. "And i wished for you to be happy. Not bad for my 40th birthday."

"Im sorry for every harsh word i said while i was angry Kojūrō, i really regret being so mean and cruel to you" Masamune said sadly.

"I had it coming. I was the one who was being mean and cruel. I was so angry, and it was so hard to stop and think about what i said. Like a bratty child." Kojūrō signaled.

"It's fine i forgive you but i know it will be harder for you to forgive me" Masamune sighed shakily.

"I've forgiven you. You've suffered enough, i'm satisfied." Kojūrō signaled. "Now, fulfill the last part of my birthday wish. I wanted you to be happy."

"I will do my best Kojy" Masamune said trying to smile. Kojūrō brought a hand up to his face, pulling his cheeks to make him smile more. Masamune chuckled a little. Kojūrō patted his cheek a bit, and hugged him a bit more, his throat gurgling in laughter as he felt the beginnings of a beard. Masamune smiled weakly. "Kojy, thanks for always being there, and being the best of a guardian that you could."

"And i'm sorry for not being there enough, and not listening when you were hurting." Kojūrō signaled.

"It's fine. i wasn't always there for you so were even" Masamune sighed

"You were there enough. Thanks for putting up with me." Kojūrō signaled.

"You always put up with the one's you love" Masamune said

"A lesson i should have learned alive." Kojūrō said, releasing Masamune and stepping away, standing in front of Masamune. "I love you, kiddo. You'll always be my favorite. And you're the best swordsman i've ever seen." Kojūrō signaled weakly.

Masamune smiled "I love you as well Kojy. Thanks but there are plenty of people who are better than me." Masamune chuckled "But that's why i have to keep training"

"There may be better swordsmen out there. But none of them are my adoptive son, and my best student. None of them are you." Kojūrō signaled, giving a gurgle of a chuckle. "And i expect you to uphold my reputation, of being the best swordsman in all of Ohsu, and maybe the world."

"I will do my best Kojūrō" Masamune said

"I expect no less." Kojūrō signaled.

"I know" Masamune said his smile slowly fading from remembering why they were there in that hallway in the first place.

"I really do love you, kiddo." Kojūrō signaled, crossing his arms behind his back.

"Same to you Kojūrō" Masamune said sadly placing a hand on one of his sword hilts.

Kojūrō gave a reassuring nod, pointing at his chest where his heart was. Masamune sighed unsheathing the sword and gripping it tightly shaking a tad. "Im sorry" Masamune said softly

"Don't be. I asked for this. Besides, i got the best birthday present ever. You and i finally made up." Kojūrō signaled. "So happy birthday to me, and to you. I'm sure we've probably missed several of yours in here."

"Well glad i could make it true." Masamune raised the sword slowly. "Ah it doesn't matter much you made all my other one's the best you could, a few missed one's is nothing" Masamune chuckled

"Well, sorry i don't have a gift for you." Kojūrō signaled, chuckling. "Make it nice and quick, like i showed you. Straight through the chest, stab up to the hilt, twist, and pull back."

"Right. And it's okay i had a pretty shitty present for you apparently" Masamune said taking a deep breath

"Best birthday ever. It's better than the gift i had planned for myself, anyway." Kojūrō chuckled.

Masamune rolled his eye, and smiled slightly, before returning to his natural resting face and gulping a tad looking at Kojūrō. Kojūrō took a deep breath, before standing straight, looking straight at Masamune with his arms behind his back as he awaited his death. Masamune closed his eye and gripped his sword tighter and opened his eye charging forward stabbing into Kojūrō's heart. Kojūrō gave an involuntary gasp as the sword pierced his lung and heart, moving one hand to grip the sword and the other to Masamune's shoulder to steady himself. Masamune closed his eye and pushed the sword further in Kojūrō's chest up to the hilt. Kojūrō wheezed, but gripped the hilt and his shoulder tighter as he helped Masamune twist the blade, ghostly blood starting to pour down the hilt and onto Masamune's hands. Masamune bit his lip at the feeling of the blood dampening his glove as he twisted the sword. Kojūrō's body twitched as more blood started to pour out from the wound being widened, his grip on Masamune's shoulder tightened, growing painful. Masamune turned his head away as he pulled the sword out. Kojūrō fell to his knees, gripping his wound as blood spurted at Masamune's legs and feet and he fell over, twitching as he weakly gasped for breath. Within minutes, he was still, blood still pouring from his body to create a huge pool around his body.

Masamune looked at the roof before falling to his knees and looking at his bloodied hands.

"I-i-i-i'm so sorry Kojūrō." Masamune said shakily. Kojūrō's body started to glow slightly, creating a light pile of blue glowing dust. Masamune looked over at the small pile of blue glowing dust. Soon enough, there was a pile where Kojūrō's body had been, illuminating the room in a soft blue glow that gave off a strangely soothing feeling. Masamune scooted over to the dust and fought the tears that threatened to fall. Masamune took off his bloodied glove to reveal clean hands, and scarred wrist.

"Kojūrō, if only i could have stopped Azathoth you'd still be more than dust. And i wouldn't have had to kill you with my knowledge" Masamune said softly

Some of the dust reshaped itself, forming a key sitting neatly on the pile of dust.

"Right the key from you. I'll give them this." Masamune said taking the key gently placing it in his pocket. Upon touching the key, he could feel the soothing feeling overwhelm him, along with a prideful, yet loving feeling rise in his chest. Masamune smiled and placed a hand on the dust gently.

"I wish i had been able to hear your voice for the last time" Masamune said a tear running down his cheek. "Thank you, for everything, Kojūrō. You were a true guardian to the end, and there is no one i would consider more worthy of being called my right eye."

Masamune sighed and stood up shakily looking back to where the rest of the group was then to the way of the gap. ' _All alone again. It was nice to see him again, and reconcile with him, at least for a little while. But he'd want me to protect the rest of the group, just like he protected me.'_ Masamune thought and looked back at the dust pile wiping his tears away.

"You want me to be happy right" Masamune said trying to smile. The dust pile gave off a stronger sense of soothing, as if Kojūrō were giving his approval, though the dust pile faded to a dull blue, taking the soothing feeling with it, and leaving behind an empty feeling.

"Goodbye Kojy, have a safe journey" Masamune said softly as he turned to the way back to the rest of the group. It was a lonely walk back to the kitchen, Masamune gripping the wall for support and his gloves leaving behind a streak of blood on the wall. ' _I hope wherever you're going, Kojy, it's a better place than here. You deserve the rest.'_ Masamune thought sadly, seeing the kitchen door up ahead. Masamune realized how he must look with the blood all over his armor and clothes and gulped a little knowing the horrified looks that were about to be directed at him.


	53. Chapter 54

Chapter 51-

"Little me's going to be so heartbroken, i just know it." Masamune sighed, seeing no alternatives except going in, bloodied armor and all. Reluctantly, he knocked on the door, stepping into the kitchen solemnly. Avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room. He could hear sniffles from both his younger self and Yukimura, along with the sad stares of everyone in the room.

"Did he apologize?" Kojūrō spoke up sadly. "Is he in a better place, at least?"

"Yeah, i think any place is better than here" Masamune said softly

"Good. At least we know he's resting easy now." Sasuke said, sounding like he was holding back tears of his own.

"Yeah." Masamune sighed as he sat down.

"Will you be alright?" Ieyasu asked, coming to sit next to him, Motochika taking his other side. "Do you want us to go?"

"I'll be fine. Nah it's easier to get over things with friends, and brothers" Masamune said pulling both of them into a hug. The two hugged back, and child Masamune walked over, joining in the hug. Kyra and Natsu joined in as well, hugging his arms while child Masamune hugged his neck. Masamune smiled feeling better that he still had someone around. Kojūrō got up, and the group let go as Kojūrō walked over and gave him a strong hug as well. Sasuke joined in, hugging with a surprising amount of strength for the ninja. Masamune hugged back smiling warmly. The two patted his back as they let go, and Yukimura came shyly, his eyes still red from having cried. Wiping his eyes, Yukimura looked up at Masamune with a big smile, and held out his arms to be picked up for a hug. Masamune chuckled and picked up Yukimura hugging him. Yukimura immediately wrapped his arms around Masamune's neck and hugged with all the little strength he had, still smiling even though tears still fell from his eyes.

"I don't know if he said it, but Kojūrō was really proud of you, even if he didn't say it. He was telling me how talented you were in training and in fighting." Yukimura mumbled into his shoulder.

"Yeah he told me." Masamune said softly

"Sorry if i made you jealous earlier." Yukimura said shyly. "Kojūrō had this loving aura around him, i don't know if anyone else could sense it, but sitting with him made me feel safe."

"Yeah it did a little seeing how happy everyone was and how happy Kojūrō was with everyone made me really angry so i had to leave and clear my mind. He does that a lot, just makes you feel like nothing can hurt you as long as he's there" Masamune sighed

"You didn't see the look he gave you when you left. He looked so sad. He wanted to go after you, but you didn't want to see him." Yukimura said.

"He wouldn't have wanted to anyway's" Masamune said looking a little down.

"He wanted to, i could feel it. When you left, his aura went away. He kept a smile on his face, but i could feel he felt empty without you there." Yukimura shook his head.

"Really, well i didn't want to let my anger out on anyone here so i left to calm down." Masamune said sadly

"I think he thought you hated him. That you were going to leave him for good and leave this place on your own." Yukimura said.

"I couldn't truly hate him no matter how hard i tried. speaking of leaving" Masamune said holding Yukimura in one arm and digging in his pocket with the other. Yukimura gripped his shoulder to steady himself as everyone's attention was drawn to his pocket.

"Of course, Kojūrō could never stand to leave anyone stranded." Sasuke chuckled.

"Not true, there's a few people i'd leave stranded. But no one i cared about." Kojūrō said with a smile. Masamune pulled out the key that he had gotten from Kojūrō and sighed "So who will keep ahold of this till we get my ear back?" Masamune said looking a tad bit worried. child Masamune immediately raised his hand. Masamune smiled.

"Promise little me you'll keep Kojūrō's key safe and sound till you need it" Masamune said worriedly

child Masamune smiled and held out his pinky "i pinky promise i'll keep it safe." He said happily. "You're not supposed to break a pinky promise." He said, suddenly serious.

Masamune gave the same serious face and held out his pinky. "I think i would know that" Masamune said seriously

child Masamune, unable to keep his serious face, broke into a big smile. Masamune smiled back before ruffling his child self's hair and holding out the key. child Masamune giggled at the hair ruffling and took the key, putting it deep into his coat pocket.

"Alright, you've been spoiled enough. Come here." Kojūrō said, waving for child Masamune to rejoin him. child Masamune gave a pout and a groan before going back over to Kojūrō.

"So, where to next, other Masa? You're the adult here." Motochika said.

"Let's go after the monster. For Kojūrō." Kyra suggested.

Masamune looked over at Kojūrō and sighed "Going after Azathoth sounds nice, damned bastard i almost got him" Masamune said

"Every monster's got a lair. Surely he's got one. And i'm going to bet your ear's in there." Ieyasu said, a bit excited at the idea of fighting the monster again.

"surely it must be getting just a little tired from fighting us all. And just it against all of us, i say our chances are pretty good." Yukimura said.

"Don't be fooled Yuki. Just because it's tired doesn't mean it's any weaker." Sasuke said.

"I doubt it has my ear, though i bet it's looking for it just as hard as i have been" Masamune said bringing a hand to his missing right ear.

"Well, at least if we defeat it here, it won't bother us and we can look for it safely, right? We might be able to lure it away so we can fight it out in the open." child Masamune said hopefully.

"Maybe but he's tricky. he won't fall for easy tricks" Masamune grumbled

"We could do what we did in the ship." Motochika suggested. "Have someone ahead of the rest of us, then when the monster is lured out, we all jump to the person's defense."

"Remember how that trick ended up." Kojūrō shook his head. "Motonari ended up in another version, Masamune got trapped in a freezing pantry, and we were locked out of the infirmary. Besides, what are the chances of the monster falling for that trick twice."

"Then what do we do? We don't know where the monster could be wandering around, or where his base is." Sasuke said.

Masamune gulped and looked a little distreaded. "well we could have someone befriend the monster" Masamune suggested

"I can do that." Yukimura said bravely. Sasuke tensed at Yukimura speaking and gave him a warning glare, which Yukimura cowered under.

"Well i know it won't trust me. And i suppose if you're willing to then be careful" Masamune said turning his head to look at Yukimura worriedly.

Sasuke turned his glare to Masamune. Masamune then looked at Sasuke looking actually a little fearful.

"Yukimura can barely fight. And forgive me for saying this Yukimura, but you're really naive." Sasuke growled protectively.

"And we don't need the one befriending it to fight. And you need to be naive to befriend that monster" Masamune growled back at Sasuke.

"And if it decides to drag him off or worse?" Sasuke growled, making Yukimura whimper in fear of an angry Sasuke. "He won't stand a chance against it, and we'll lose him."

"And little me was almost killed taking the risk of being bait. It's a chance anyone has to take in this damned place" Masamune snapped.

"Exactly. 'Almost killed'. And now you're asking me to risk Yuki's life for a plan that only has a chance of working." Sasuke hissed.

"Um, Sasuke-" Yukimura squeaked, before being angrily cut off by Sasuke.

"No. Not another word." Sasuke growled, making Yukimura squeak in fear. "He's too little, too inexperienced, and too naive."

"We all have a risk of dying in here even me. You think Kojūrō wanted to risk my life?" Masamune hissed

"I'm thinking of Yuki's safety here. When have you looked after anyone." Sasuke growled, his hands clenching into fists.

"You don't think i'm worried for him as well!" Masamune shouted "And you don't know and it probably won't happen in your version because it seems we have different situations with Yukimura. But i helped a takada ninja, and saved Yukimura from certain death from poison so if i haven't looked after someone. Yukimura would have been dead in my version so if i haven't looked after anyone at least give me credit for saving one of your ninja's and Yukimura's life when i was going against the Takeda clan" Masamune said softly

"You helped a Takeda ninja. Whoop dee doo. I think of Yukimura like my own brother, and i'm not in the habit of risking family. And i'm well aware of your history with yours." Sasuke growled.

" At least the date clan's rule is no one get's left behind, were all family." Masamune said softly looking away and closing his eye.

"And you think i just throw my ninjas away left and right? That i don't care for their safety!" Sasuke hissed. "I've trained every ninja myself, and i've put every one of my hopes and goals into every one of them."

"I've seen some Takada clan kill there own when they could have been helped. I have also personally trained every last soldier in my army, and fought with the kids in the streets. but were getting off topic here ninja" Masamune grumbled

"I wouldn't know about that. My ninjas are told to save their comrades wherever they can." Sasuke grumbled. "Right. The topic is Yukimura. And the fact that he's not ready for this kind of mission."

"Sasuke." Yukimura said shakily. Sasuke's head turned to Yukimura, glaring at him as Yukimura met his eyes bravely. "I want to do this. And i order you not to interfere." Sasuke's jaw dropped in shock and anger at this.

"You're ordering me?! I'm the one who has to think of your safety, little man, and I am doing so by not allowing you to do this kind of mission!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Okay then Kojūrō" Masamune teased

Sasuke's anger seemed to burst as he slowly turned to Masamune. "What did you call me?" Sasuke said dangerously quiet.

Masamune only smirked at Sasuke. "I said Kojūrō. you're not letting him do what he want's just cause it's dangerous, hell that's like saying he can't ride a horse or wield his spear" Masamune said with a grin.

"And if you wanted to go jump off a bridge, would your Kojūrō let you do it?" Sasuke snapped back.

Masamune twitched a little "No, but why would i anyway's? plus we have someone willing who can handle themselves enough to survive, he did survive a red spirit before you were even awake." Masamune growled

"Exactly my point. There's a reason dangerous things aren't done, because they're dangerous." Sasuke scoffed. "And he had someone with him then. He wasn't alone, like what you're suggesting."

"A vengeful spirit only want's to kill the monster doesn't just want to kill it want's to cause chaos." Masamune grumbled and then sighed looking around and hanging his head. "Plus it's not as hard as you think, i befriended it to try and kill it only to fail and help the damned thing" Masamune said.

"Exactly. It tricked you, think of what it could trick him into doing!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Sasuke. I order you. I am going on this mission, and you are not interfering. That is a direct order." Yukimura said, glaring at Sasuke. "Your overprotectiveness will get us stuck here, and we'll be in even more danger. So i am ordering you to let me do this on my own. No arguments."

"Fine. Get yourself killed. But when you end up getting thrown into the gap, just remember. I told you so." Sasuke scoffed.

"You should have more faith in your soon to be lord, Sasuke." Masamune scoffed "So you're totally fine with this plan Yuki" Masamune said worriedly turning his head to look at Yukimura.

"That's the thing. At this stage i have no faith in him. He falls for people wearing masks to be completely different people, for god's sake." Sasuke sighed, running his fingers through his hair stressfully.

"I'm fine with it. I know what i'm going to do, and what my goal is." Yukimura nodded.

Masamune smiled weakly. "Okay then Yuki, but promise us you'll be careful and think of everything before just blurting something out." Masamune said ruffling Yukimura's hair playfully

"Don't count on it." Sasuke groaned.

"I will." Yukimura nodded surely, straightening his hair.

"And if you complete your mission Sasuke will have more faith in you so that's something to work hard for right!" Masamune said smiling.

"no. I won't. You finish this mission alive, and you're not seeing a weapon again until you're 18. And i'm taking away the spears and Date." Sasuke growled.

"Yep totally acting like Kojūrō now" Masamune said. "And also not that i want to raise suspicions here but the monster can imitate people you can't ever truly trust anyone who comes back or you run into"

"Stop calling me that." Sasuke growled.

"I'll be careful." Yukimura said, though looking scared when Sasuke said he was going to take away Date and his spears. "Y-you wouldn't take away Date! You gave her to me! You can't take a gift back!"

"Watch me." Sasuke said.

Masamune sighed "How about if he makes it, like he will you try to be fun Sasuke again" Masamune grumbled

"You're way past getting my fun side." Sasuke scoffed.

"Sasuke! Please?" Yukimura whined, pouting and looking like he was going to cry.

"Nope. No i know your tricks. And I can do that too. You can't use my own trick against me." Sasuke snapped, as Yukimura started sniffling.

"Sasuke… Why are you being so mean… I just wanted to be useful. I've barely done anything!" Yukimura said, starting to cry.

"Great now you're making poor Yuki cry" Masamune said hugging Yukimura gently

"It's a trick. I can tell i do it too." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Please… Sasuke, why are you so mean! You're ordered to be my guardian and be nice to me! I thought we were friends!" Yukimura cried, and Sasuke twitched as he tried to resist the trick. "You were so fun! Now you're mean! I hate you!" Yukimura spat, crying.

"Okay, now that's going too far." Sasuke said, looking very insulted. "Fine, you can do the damn mission. Whatever. Just stop crying! You're too damn old for temper tantrums."

Yukimura's crying immediately stopped, as he grinned looking very happy.

"Thanks Sasuke, you're the best!" Yukimura cheered.

Masamune chuckled at the two before sighing a little.

"Yeah, i'm the best because you're getting your way." Sasuke growled grumpily.

"And you gave me what i wanted. So chin up! nobody likes a sore loser!" Yukimura said smugly.

Masamune turned his head away from the two. ' _Damn everything want's to remind me of you right now huh Kojūrō'_

"Yeah yeah. Enjoy your victory. It will be your last." Sasuke growled. "When we get home, you have to do all the crop fields yourself."

"Sasuke! How can you be so cruel!" Yukimura whined.

"Because i'm the grown up here." Sasuke teased. "And stop your whining, or i'll add a cane whipping on your bare bottom. And no dinner. And no dangos."

Masamune looked at the roof with a pained expression ' _I had you back but i lost you Kojūrō. I'm actually scared to go back home. I'll be completely alone, no you, no Yukimura, no river either and even Yuki is gone'_

Yukimura's jaw dropped as he gasped. "Not the dangos! Anything but the dangos!" Yukimura pleaded.

"Didn't i just say no whining?" Sasuke said sternly.

"Y-yes sir." Yukimura said softly, looking down.

Masamune looked over at the door and sighed sadly.

"Alright then. Yukimura's all yours. His death is on your head though. So come on, let's get this suicide mission over with." Sasuke said, walking over to the door quickly.

Masamune snapped out of his own little world and looked at Sasuke then over at Yukimura. Yukimura ran over to the door, cowering a bit in Sasuke's presence as he ran out into the hall. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he walked out. A very amused Kojūrō and child Masamune followed, accompanied by Kyra, Ieyasu, Motochika, and Natsu.


	54. Chapter 55

Chapter 52-

"You coming, Masa? Come on, Mit, Motonari. Don't be slowpokes!" Ieyasu called back to the three.

Masamune sighed and walked solemnly up to the group stopping to make sure both mori and Mitsunari were with the group. Up ahead Sasuke was giving Yukimura something, and looked very serious as Yukimura nodded attentively at whatever he was being given. child Masamune was walking by Kojūrō, holding his pictures very eagerly to give to Yukimura. Masamune sighed sadly seeing the other's in front of him and shuffled through his pocket before taking out a paper.

"Glad i didn't mistake this one for the one i had given Yuki, that would have been really embarrassing if i hadn't already done that earlier" Masamune murmured to himself. Up ahead, it looked like Yukimura and Sasuke had finished their talk, and child Masamune rushed in quickly to hand the pictures to Yukimura, whose face lit up with excitement as he was given the pictures, giving child Masamune a huge grateful hug, which was gladly returned. Masamune sighed and kissed the paper holding the neatly folded up paper close.

"What's that?" Kojūrō asked, startling Masamune.

Masamune faded a little and quickly stuffed the paper back into his pocket. "What is what?" Masamune said nervously.

"That paper you just put in your pocket." Kojūrō said with a smirk.

Masamune looked down to the side of the hall. "Nothing" Masamune said softly.

"Doesn't look like nothing." Kojūrō pressed, stepping onto Masamune's other side to get at the paper.

Masamune stepped to the side looking at Kojūrō looking embarrassed.

"Come on, don't be shy. We're all friends here, no?" Kojūrō said, smirking.

"Little you and Yukimura certainly are a cute pair, aren't they?" Sasuke appeared on Masamune's other side, quickly slipping the paper out of Masamune's pocket.

Masamune grabbed for the paper. "Hey give it back" Masamune complained

Sasuke smirked and dodged the grab, unfolding the paper and reading it aloud quietly.

Masamune hid his face and faded almost disappearing from embarrassment.

"Aw! Kojy, listen to this!" Sasuke said with a wide grin.

Kojūrō took the paper and read over it eagerly wanting to know what was so embarrassing.

' _Dear Yukimura, I know we've had some rough times here and there. But ever since we first meet I have been growing to love you strangely enough. I was so angry when you were taken away from me and i was so hurt i didn't want to do anything. I tried to lock myself in my room thought Kojūrō didn't let that last long at all. I actually really enjoyed that one time with you at Uda castle, spending time with you was wonderful. Getting to spar made me feel a little closer than before, and that corset was way too sexy on you. I enjoyed your back massage it really helped alot with my back pains. I'm so sorry for having left on a bad note but thank's for the four most adorable kittens in the world. I really did mean those word i said back in that clearing, i wanted you to know how i truly felt. Sadly i don't think you believed me. So maybe if i write you something you will. And about that kiss when you woke up i'm so sorry i scared you so much. I just couldn't tell myself no when you looked so peacefully asleep in the tent and can't blame me for not knowing you forgot your memories of us. I'm so sorry for not being there in time to keep those memories. I guess it's better that you didn't because i'm quite sure you would have tried to kill me in that tent. But the little fishing competition was actually fun, who would guess that a Dragon beats a Tiger in fishing! Anyway i know i'm probably never going to give you this letter for it is far too embarrassing but if i actually do. Sanada Genjiro Yukimura I Lord Date Masamune have fallen ridiculously in love with you, and i don't know if i can ever stop it. love Date Masamune aka Masa.'_ The paper read.

"Our little boys are destined to be together!" Sasuke squealed a bit in happiness.

"I guess those play dates won't go to waste after all." Kojūrō chuckled.

"Can you two keep it down" Masamune hissed taking the paper.

"I told you they were destined for one another!" Sasuke yelled quietly, pointing at Kojūrō childishly, who just chuckled.

"You haven't won yet, Ninja. Don't put your bets before you know who is going to win." Kojūrō chuckled.

"So you two do have a bet going on about it" Masamune grumbled looking very annoyed.

"We've been playing matchmaker, actually." Sasuke chuckled. "He started the bet. Who knew Kojy had a bit of a gambler in him."

"Say it, don't spray it." Kojūrō said rolling his eyes.

"Me and Yuki's love is not something to gamble on" Masamune huffed

"Sasuke set up the sexual part, just to see if Yuki was interested in that sort of thing. I did all the emotional bonding." Kojūrō huffed.

Masamune looked at the two in shock.

"It wasn't that hard. Yuki's been admiring Masa's bottom for a while now. I just gave him some ideas on how to use it." Sasuke chuckled.

"It helps that they both like sweets. It's rather cute watching the two insist that the other have the last piece of candy, and Masa insisting that they split it." Kojūrō laughed a bit.

Masamune frowned a little "Like he'd top" Masamune scoffed silently looking away from the two.

"He pretty much already does. Yuki plots everything, and Masa gets involved. We're not at the sexual stage yet, but Yuki's getting there. Masa needs a bit more maturity before i start my part of the plan." Kojūrō shrugged, smiling innocently. "We've been doing this for years, by the way. So far the plan's gone off without a hitch. Even Ieyasu & Motochika are in on it."

Masamune looked at where Motochika & Ieyasu were talking and twitched a little "Bastards" Masamune whispered.

"They're still part of stage one: Discovery. They help out emotionally to point Masa in Yuki's direction. They'll come for stage two: bonding. If Masa still hasn't approached Yuki by this stage, those two come in to make Masa jealous. This is where Motochika's perversion and Ieyasu's friendliness come into play." Kojūrō chuckled.

"great my own brothers want me and Yuki together" Masamune sighed softly

"Of course! It's a perfect match! You're cute together, you're in the perfect state to offer political openings, oh, and did we mention you're cute together?" Sasuke laughed. "And for desperate measures, we've got the documentation for an arranged marriage setup."

"W-w-what, arranged m-m-marriage, that's a little far don't you t-t-think" Masamune said shocked.

"It's for desperate measures. Besides, i don't hear you disagreeing. Plus with you two, there's so many openings for a possible territory fusion, or even ownership over most of northern japan!" Sasuke shrugged, smirking. Masamune facepalmed at the two fading a little in embarrassment.

"It's perfect! We've been going over this for years to make sure there's no loopholes. Besides, It's the perfect deal! Two of the strongest military powers, working together! We'll have the political backing we need for the marriage in no time! The romantic factor is between them though." Kojūrō chuckled. "As far as children go, if the two decide on it, we've got that sorted out too! We've got the whole marriage planned out." Kojūrō said happily.

"You two are horrible" Masamune mumbled his head in his hands shaking his head in disapproval.

"Is Lord Masamune disapproving? But the marriage needs consent from both parties!" Sasuke said dramatically.

"Im n-n-not, just you should have just let us decide not set us up" Masamune said softly

"By the way, Your Kojūrō had the same idea." Kojūrō chuckled, pulling out a small journal.

Masamune froze "He what!" Masamune growled

"Same plan, roles reversed." Kojūrō chuckled. "He had it out in detail, too, if you want some light reading." Kojūrō chuckled, waving the book around.

"I would like to believe my love life wasn't planned out thank you" Masamune sighed.

"But it was! Right up to the back massage." Kojūrō chuckled. "The spar was Sasuke's idea, though. And the corset. And the back injury. The kiss in the tent was a bit influenced too. Your Kojūrō even took you ring shopping, apparently." Kojūrō laughed.

"I have to say, The corset's a good idea. Don't know why i didn't think of it." Sasuke chuckled.

"Really you two. Can't just let love find it's self?" Masamune asked embarrassed.

"We're just ensuring love's success!" the two said together. Masamune sighed.

"According to the plan you two were at stage 3: Sleeping together." Kojūrō chuckled, opening the book and showing Masamune the graph showing the flow of events. "Sadly looks like the monster interrupted things by killing off your Yuki."

Masamune faded a little out of embarrassment.

"Aw, he's embarrassed!" Sasuke teased.

"Ah well, here you go, kiddo. Thanks for letting us read." Kojūrō chuckled, handing the letter and the diary to Masamune.

"You've helped give me ideas on how to win this bet of his." Sasuke smirked.

"And how to speed up the discovery process" Kojūrō chuckled.

"how about no, let them go on there own pace" Masamune grumbled.

"We tried that! It's going nowhere! Yukimura's too naive! And your little self is too oblivious!" Sasuke sighed.

"Well let things happen i'm sure it will work out" Masamune sighed

"How do you know! Your relationship was mostly Kojūrō's influence!" Sasuke said.

"Not all the time especially when we ran away that one time" Masamune said

"Ran away!" Kojūrō looked shocked.

"we came back, eventually. Yuki was getting tired so we went back to the castle though i wish we hadn't" Masamune sighed

"Masamune, you know what dangers are out in the world! You could have gotten hurt!" Kojūrō began scolding

"Yeah yeah. We stayed in the village. I bought Yuki a stuffed tiger and got us lunch it was nice just to spend the day with him if only it could have stayed like that" Masamune sighed looking saddened

"Until Takeda came along." Sasuke said, looking guilty.

"Yeah. Kinda ironic right had the best day and then the worst" Masamune grumbled

"I'm, uh, just going to go join Yukimura up there." Sasuke said awkwardly, running ahead to catch up with Yukimura and child Masamune.

Masamune huffed and looked at Kojūrō. "Damned monkey always running away" Masamune growled

"It is what he does. Plus knowing you've got a Takeda grudge isn't exactly friendly." Kojūrō said. "Try smiling. It's more friendly." Kojūrō said, giving a smile.

"That's harder than you would think around Takada members, hell the fact that i am stuck in Takada version of this place disgust me. I had alway hoped that Yukimura would show up but apparently not till forever." Masamune grumbled

"You're around Yukimura and you get along. And he's Takeda. And you spent the night in this castle, didn't you?" Kojūrō pointed out. "Surely you can't hate all Takeda"

"I don't see Yuki as Takada. He was raise in his childhood by Date." Masamune sighed. "Only because i could get information and see Yuki again."

"Sasuke was raised by monkeys, or so he says. So he's not Takeda either." Kojūrō said. "So you shouldn't have a problem with him either."

"I have many problems with him" Masamune growled

"Like?" Kojūrō asked, smiling.

"being a pain in the ass" Masamune huffed

"What type?" Kojūrō asked, grinning pervertedly.

"NOT LIKE THAT! I mean sneaking into the castle and snooping around and cause trouble for me" Masamune sighed

"Sneaking around the castle? At what time?" Kojūrō grinned.

Masamune glared. "You're so perverted at times Kojūrō. Afternoon-ish" Masamune grumbled

"I'm the perverted one?" Kojūrō chuckled. "Who did you learn from, then?"

"Kojūrō" Masamune growled.

"who, me?" Kojūrō chuckled.

Masamune took a deep breath in. "Oh yes" Masamune said sarcastically

"Did i ever show you my special move?" Kojūrō grinned.

"If you haven't i would prefer not to know" Masamune said taking a step away from Kojūrō.

"The one with the upside down toy? Or the one with the tongue?" Kojūrō chuckled.

Masamune shuttered walking farther away from Kojūrō "Im out" Masamune said disgusted.

"Aw! I haven't even got to my bondage skills!" Kojūrō laughed.

"LALALALALALALALALAL!" Masamune shouted walking away towards the group.

"Aw! Come back! I haven't taught you all of my skills, my student!" Kojūrō laughed, running after him. "I need someone to pass my handcuffs on to!"

"Ieyasu help me!" Masamune said running towards Ieyasu and Motochika.

"Oh, is he telling you about his trick?" Ieyasu laughed.

"Not you too Ieyasu" Masamune complained

"Which one?" Motochika laughed. "The one involving the hand stand? I still can't figure out how that one works."

"I can explain that one!" Yukimura called over his shoulder. "Want me to?".

"Yes, please!" Motochika said happily as Yukimura slowed to stand between Ieyasu & Motochika.

"Oh no" Masamune sighed and ran over to child him "Please pay no attention to them"

"Attention to who?" child Masamune asked, looking confused as Yukimura loudly started to explain.

"YEAH WE'RE GOING THIS WAY" Masamune said grabbing child Masamune by the writs and running down the hall.

"Where are we going! I wanna listen to Yuki's story!" child Masamune whined as he struggled to keep up.

"Away from them that's where i'm keeping you safe as i can" Masamune said

"Keeping me safe? From what? It's just Yuki." child Masamune looked confused. "All he was doing was talking about his special part."

"Oh no they already corrupted you" Masamune sighed

"What's 'corrupted?' Am i sick?" child Masamune looked really confused. "But nothing hurts. At least, i don't think so."

"Uh um how do i explain that uh, like something that you shouldn't know you do know" Masamune said

"Oh, like, Kojūrō's special adult hug?" child Masamune said.

"Exactly that" Masamune said

"Oh, Yuki showed me how to use my special part. Can't figure out the special hug yet though." child Masamune said enthusiastically.

"My poor innocence" Masamune sighed placing a hand on his face.

"What's wrong?" child Masamune asked, looking confused. "What do you mean, 'my innocence'? Is that a ghost thing?"

"And still so naive" Masamine grumbled

"I'm not naive! I'm smart! Yuki's kinda naive though." child Masamune protested.

"Yes we'll go with that" Masamune sighed

"Yuki's pretty smart, i guess. he figured out the special part thing." child Masamune shrugged. "He says Kojūrō isn't supposed to know that i know about it though."

"no one should know that you do" Masamune said sadly "Not even you"

"Not even me? But Yuki said it's natural. That everyone can do it." child Masamune looked confused.

Masamune sighed "Just try and keep away from those kinds of thing for a while please little me" Masamune asked weakly

"I don't know… It feels kinda nice." child Masamune pouted.

"Y-y-y-yes i know but still you're so young" Masamune said

"But i wanna be an adult like Kojūrō!" child Masamune whined.

"Trust me kid being an adult isn't what it seems" Masamune sighed sadly

"Oh. Okay. I'll try." child Masamune looked saddened. "I thought it was neat."

"Trust me it's a lot better when you know more but i would say wait till your a little bit older" Masamune smiled weakly

"Do you know about it?" child Masamune asked.

Masamune faded in embarrassment "Ugh….." Masamune said looking away

"Can you tell me about it, since you're older?" child Masamune asked excitedly. "Kojūrō says older people know everything!"

"If you were of an age i was comfortable with i would but no your ten right now so young" Masamune chuckled nervously

"What's the difference?" child Masamune asked.

"I would prefer if you were in your teen's" Masamune said worriedly

"But why can't i know now! What's the difference between now and then?" child Masamune whined.

"The difference is i would like to still keep my innocence a little while longer" Masamune said

"There's that word again. What's with the 'innocence'?" child Masamune gave a pout of frustration.

"Innocence is where you still get to see things like a kid. You don't have to think about big adult stuff." Kojūrō chuckled, coming down the hall.

"But what does that have to do with my special part!" child Masamune whined, growing more frustrated.

Masamune sighed "If you're going to be normal then i'll let you stay Kojūrō but if you not were going" Masamune growled

"Depends on the topic." Kojūrō shrugged. "Besides, you're going to separate a loving parent from his child?" Kojūrō chuckled.

"If the parent's going to ruin the child's mind then yes" Masamune grumbled

"Hey, what do you know about parenting methods?" Kojūrō chuckled. "Some children develop better when given advanced knowledge."

"I lived with you!" Masamune pointed out. "yeah well not that thank you very much" Masamune growled

"You didn't live with me. He lives with me, you don't." Kojūrō said with a smile. "It may help his knowledge, you never know. Besides, It's not like he'll use that knowledge any time soon."

"i lived with a Kojūrō i know you. You never know with me" Masamune grumbled

"But we were two different Kojūrō's. One was short tempered and rude, and the other was patient and kind." Kojūrō pointed out. "Two different Kojūrō's. Two different parenting styles."

"But still quite the same personality" Masamune grumbled

"How so? We were nothing alike, as you saw." Kojūrō said.

"Still as perverted" Masamune hissed

"Kojy, what's perverted?" child Masamune asked.

"Okay then were on" Masamune said quickly grabbing child Masamune hand and walking away.

"You said it, not me!" Kojūrō yelled. "And what are you doing stealing my child!" Kojūrō yelled, running after them.

"Im stealing me!" Masamune called back

"Well i want the other you back!" Kojūrō yelled. "Masa! I have the rest of your cake!"

"Hm… how about NO!" Masamune said

child Masamune tried to pull back to Kojūrō.

"Were going i'll find more candy no problem" Masamune grumbled basically dragging child him along now.

"Kojy! He's dragging me away!" child Masamune cried." help!"

"Will you just give me back my child!" Kojūrō growled, going into a full run.

"Oh im hurt i'm not you child as well!" Masamune said sarcastically. Running as fast as he could with child Masamune making him slower

"You are not my child! You are some stranger we just met!" Kojūrō yelled. "Masa! Come back to Kojūrō! Come back to your guardian!"

"AH Stranger i'm still Lord Date Masamune!" Masamune complained

"I'm lord Date Masamune! And i command you to put me down!" child Masamune yelled.

"I am Lord Date Masamune, Lord of Ohsu i will not listen to a younger version of myself" Masamune grumbled

"Fine!" child Masamune started kicking wherever he could, digging his heels into the ground to make bigger him stop. " KOJY HELP! I'M GETTING DRAGGED OFF!" child Masamune yelled.

"SHIT! Gap! turn" Masamune cursed turning quickly.

Kojūrō started to pant, and slowed a bit, instead reaching into his coat.

Masamune looked back to see Kojūrō reaching in his coat. "That's not good" Masamune said worried

Kojūrō pulled out one of the traps from the snow, getting ready to throw it at Ghost Masamune.

"Masamune! try to slow him! Try sticking your sword into the ground!" Kojūrō yelled.

"How about no trap's huh Kojy" Masamune said running towards a hall quickly

child Masamune pulled out one of his swords and stabbed into the ground, making Ghost Masamune accidentally let him go as he gripped the sword. Kojūrō ran over quickly, gripping child Masamune and having a hand on one of his swords. Masamune growled skidding to a stop and instinctively placing a hand on his swords.

Kojūrō gave a growl and pulled out the cake from earlier, handing it to child Masamune who took it eagerly and started eating it on the spot.

"Nice work, kiddo." Kojūrō praised child Masamune, panting. child Masamune smiled at the praise and took his sword back, sheathing it. Kojūrō held out his hand for child Masamune to take as they started to walk back down the eased and removed his hand from the sword hilt, and sighed. "Please Kojūrō don't ruin him to much before he's a teen, kids are curious" Masamune said softly looking over at the other side of the gap sadly.

"I know that." Kojūrō said, patting child Masamune's head as they walked. "And to answer your earlier question, Masa." Kojūrō began.


	55. Chapter 56

Chapter 53-

Masamune sighed before looking back over at the two and looking a little saddened.

"Perverted, is someone who has adult thoughts. They think of the special hug i talked to you about a lot." Kojūrō explained.

Masamune shook his head at the explanation but kept quiet.

"Oh, is that bad?" child Masamune asked.

"For kids, yeah. For adults, no. Like i said, they think of the adult special hug. The hug only adults do." Kojūrō explained. "So it's bad, because kids are doing something that only adults are allowed to do. Get it?"

"Got it." child Masamune nodded. Kojūrō looked back at Ghost Masamune, an extremely smug smile on his face. Masamune looked up at Kojūrō his expression a little saddened before looking back down at his glove's.

"Hey, Masa, can you run back to Yuki and the others and tell them to wait? Can you do that for me?" Kojūrō knelt down, looking child Masamune in the eye. child Masamune gave a quick nod and started running down the hall quickly. Kojūrō looked back at Ghost Masamune and stood up, walking with him. Masamune looked over at Kojūrō and tried to give a smile only to make him look more pained.

"It's other me's death, isn't it." Kojūrō said, looking sympathetically at Ghost Masamune.

"Yeah. It just kinda hurts to see you two so happy and i don't have my Kojūrō around anymore" Masamune said sadly.

"Is there any good memories you can remember about your Kojūrō?" Kojūrō asked, putting a hand on Ghost Masamune's shoulder.

"Well of course, but i had finally got him back to wanting to be around me and then i fucked up and lost him" Masamune said sadly

"You haven't lost him. You still remember him, right?" Kojūrō said. "So long as you remember him, he's never really gone. Just pretend he's still here. And besides, you've still got me."

"Yeah like I could forget that stubborn one" Masamune smiled weakly. "Yeah that's hard to do actually. Till you leave with your Masamune" Masamune sighed

"But when we leave, you'll leave too. You'll get to move on, or get back to life, or whatever you ghosts get. Until then, if you miss him, you can talk to me." Kojūrō said gently.

"Kojūrō, Can i tell you something that's really biting at me" Masamune asked

"Uh oh, the last time i heard that, Masa had stolen a whole bag of sugar." Kojūrō said.

"I wish. But it's about what happened when i left for a little" Masamune sighed

"Okay. Go ahead." Kojūrō nodded.

"Well at first i just wanted to get away so i went to the study. And then the monster; Azathoth showed up. And made a deal that if i helped him he would give back my arm, and make it where my Kojūrō would be proud of me. I accepted really only to get my arm and figure out more about the monster" Masamune said

"I may not be a ghost, but i know jealousy when i see it. It's understandable he would approach you in that weakened state." Kojūrō said.

"Yeah i guess, though jealousy isn't what drove me It was to find out information and maybe kill the monster, and well my arm. But i did get some information from it. It's collecting body parts to have an actual body to live in the real world and make time's collide and create chaos on earth." Masamune said worried. "I want to see if i can come with you guy's but that means my ear has to be kept away from being attached I don't mind missing that part but we have to get it before the monster dose" Masamune said worried.

"And Yukimura had the idea earlier that the monster possessed each of you and killed you all. Funny how it's only taking body parts from the ghosts of the members of our group." Kojūrō nodded.

"More than you guys group, I know it's a sensitive subject for you and little me but also hikari so he's probably picking out what he wants from one's he's dragged here." Masamune said

"But there's plenty of people through history who could look like me, or you, or any of our group. Why us specifically." Kojūrō said. "Hikari? best not mention her around Masa then. He hasn't exactly recovered from her death. I've done my best to help him, but the best we can do is put her out of our minds."

"Yeah i figured but Masa is strong for a kid, just as long as he doesn't get reminded to much he can deal. that's what i would like to know" Masamune said

"What makes us special. I guess that's something only the monster would know." Kojūrō sighed. "As strong as he likes to act, he's still a kid. I keep thinking i should have never brought him here. or even did the charm. The stuff in here, no kid, nobody, should see in their life. Yet he's already seen a decapitation, an exploding person, a person sliced in half, and all sorts of other stuff." Kojūrō sighed regretfully.

"I guess the monster though oh what if we take historical figures and fuck around with time shit." Masamune shrugged. "Yeah i know but I think i would know myself better than anyone else it's going to take a lot more to break him, especially if he's got you." Masamune said with a weak smile

"Yeah, let's fuck around with this stuff we barely understand, especially this magical time stuff, it will make us incredibly powerful. When has that backfired ever in history." Kojūrō grumbled. "And to think i was trying to teach him before all this to be more independant of me, to work on his own. And here we are in a place where you die because of your independence." Kojūrō said.

"He said he was some kind of lord of time and space im sure he understands what he's doing but who know's he could still be learning. Yeah i know right" Masamune sighed

"Oh great, a crazy lord of time and space who does crazy magic spells and fucks around with time. Even better." Kojūrō said sarcastically. "I've been teaching him not to depend on me, to do things by himself. It's a rather hard lesson to teach. And now he'll probably never leave my side again, after we get out of here. He'll probably never want to be around anyone but me." Kojūrō sighed.

"Yeah i know right. He wouldn't want to leave your side anyway's, Yeah this place fucks with trust level's badly" Masamune sighed

" I'll be amazed if he even has friends after this place. I was actually finally getting him to go further away from me than my side. He could actually wander off." Kojūrō said. "Now he won't go any further than my leg unless i tell him. This monster's really set back all my lessons on independence. It's rather annoying. Now i have to reteach everything we'd been working on and making progress on"

"Well the friends he has made are going to start to become really busy and i'm sure Yuki will eventually as well, so you never know." Masamune shrugged.

"He's going to hate being a grown up i can just tell." Kojūrō chuckled. "His personality of having fun is really going to interfere with having responsibility. And now we can add trust issues to that list. Great." Kojūrō sighed. "At least tell me he'll grow up to be an adult, and not a child in an adult's body?"

"Yeah, i kinda hardly see anyone now a day's you could say you were my best friend. I know how to get things done when need be." Masamune replied. "um.. well both, i know when to act like an adult but i still like to have fun like a child" Masamune chuckled

"oh wonderful." Kojūrō groaned, bringing his hands to his face. "I've been trying to encourage him to interact with the normal boys, not just the lords he meets." Kojūrō sighed.

"And the last time i tried that i ended up dead so yeah" Masamune grumbled

"Great, you've got trust issues too." Kojūrō sighed, as the group was up ahead. "Sorry, we had a bit of a parenting issue." Kojūrō announced. "Only a minor delay."

"You guys kinda ran off without us." Motochika said.

"Our apologies." Kojūrō said.

"The gap's up ahead. How did you want to do this?" Ieyasu asked.

"Don't know we of course have make Yukimura look like he's alone so yeah" Masamune sighed

"So Yuki, you go on up ahead, we'll be close by, and good luck." Sasuke sighed. Yukimura nodded nervously and walked down the hall, gripping his spear tightly.

"Remember to stick to the shadows!"Sasuke called out worriedly. "And keep your steps light!" Yukimura moved to where the shadows covered him better, and lightened his steps as he walked down the hallway. Masamune watched and faded a little to dim the soft blue light coming from him.


	56. Chapter 57

Chapter 54-

Yukimura looked nervously around the darkened hallway, already feeling his fear raise at the feeling of being alone. ' _I'm not alone, right? Sasuke and they others will save me if i get attacked, right?'_ Yukimura thought as he saw the dim light of the main hall up ahead.

"Hello? Somebody? Anybody in here?" Yukimura called out weakly.

Masamune carefully looked around the corner to keep his eye on him as he tried to pick out any motion of the monster to appear.

"Hello? Sasuke?" Yukimura called out, looking a bit more frightened. "Masa? Anybody?"Yukimura called out into the main hall, keeping his sad expression. Masamune noticed a shadowed movement on the other side of the gap looking back at everyone placing a finger to his mouth.

"Somebody… please… help?" Yukimura whined out into the room, falling to his knees as he gripped his spear close, keeping the appearance of helplessness. "I don't wanna be alone…" Yukimura whimpered.

There was a slight creak of wood on the other side of the gap. Yukimura jumped at the creak and turned around slowly, his eyes wide with real fear.

"Sas….uke?" Yukimura whimpered.

"Sorry but i'm not your faithful ninja, red" The familiar distorted voice chuckled.

Yukimura let out a gasp and gripped his spear tighter, cowering a bit.

Azathoth was on the other side of the gap sitting calmly on one of the chairs with a warm smile looking at Yukimura. "I hear you're all alone little tiger"

"I got seperated from everyone. I only wandered off a little distance, to check something out, and then when i came back everyone was gone. I'm so lost, and scared." Yukimura said, shrinking a bit out of fear.

"Oh poor poor little tiger. Seems they didn't care to come back for you" Azathoth said

"No! They wouldn't leave me! Sasuke would never allow it!" Yukimura whimpered.

"Oh are you sure? aren't you all alone right here" Azathoth chuckled standing up.

"I-i-i'm sure Sasuke must have gotten everyone to look for me. He's like my big brother, he said so!" Yukimura started to sob a bit. "Brothers don't leave each other behind…"

"Siblings, ugh who needs them" Azathoth scoffed. His gaze slowly moved from Yukimura to the hallway where everyone was waiting.

"I just want Sasuke or somebody to be here and tell me it's alright... I always knew i was too weak for Sasuke. But i thought i'd get stronger." Yukimura cried.

"Well you could easily prove that you are strong. I could easily make that happen" Azathoth smiled

"Y-you could?" Yukimura looked over at Azathoth, amazed. "How? W-what would i have to do?"

"All you have to do is help me find Masa's right ear it's been avoiding me for quite some time" Azathoth said

"Oh! I'm good at finding stuff! Where would i need to look?" Yukimura asked eagerly.

"I think it's some where over on this side otherwise Masamune would have already found it" Azathoth said cheerfully

"Okay." Yukimura nodded, already crossing the bridge to the other side.

"Oh i love how eager you are little tiger! It makes me so happy to have an eager little helper." Azathoth said happily

"I wanna prove to Sasuke that i'm not helpless. I'm not so good at showing it, though." Yukimura said, a little sadly. "But i'm just glad to not be alone anymore. Maybe what you need is a friend." Yukimura perked up happily.

"Sometime's it's very hard to show what you're good for to others because they never look." Azathoth smiled warmly "Well everyone wants friends" Azathoth said happily

"I can be strong, i know it, but Sasuke always sees me when i mess up, and i don't know how to show him i can be strong without messing up in front of him." Yukimura pouted. "I know! Everyone should have friends, even the grumpy people."

"Well we'll fix that once we get that ear!" Azathoth said happily "Yes, friends are oh so nice to have"

"Finally Sasuke won't have to baby me so much anymore." Yukimura cheered. "Friends are really nice to have. Especially for people who have a bit of trouble making friends."

"ah they always baby you no matter how strong you are, it just won't be as much babying." Azathoth chuckled. "I can easily make friends, it's the problem of keeping them."

"I know i get hurt a lot around Sasuke, and i do tend to cry, but i'm worried he'll think i'm a crybaby for the rest of my life." Yukimura sighed. "I know, i make friends with people in public, then as soon as i invite them to fight with me, they think i'm barbaric." Yukimura said. "I just get a little too into it, and i get rough. I don't mean to get anyone hurt."

"It will all work out. well it's a fight they should expect to get hurt" Azathoth chuckled. "And it seems that you make more friends than one of your best friends"

"You mean Masa? Yeah, but i end up losing the friends twice as fast, either because they think i'm a bully, or they think i'm too clingy and emotional." Yukimura sighed.

"Well you make better choices. Most friends of his leave and he's bored half to death and when he tried with little Yuki he ended up dead so i would have to say your friend choice is much better" Azathoth chuckled

"I like to think so. I keep telling our Masa to go out and make friends with more people, not just me, Ieyasu & Motochika, but he keeps telling me he can't relate to people, and there's hardly anything he shares with normal people as opposed to me and his brothers." Yukimura agreed.

"That's what drew his attention to Yuki, they both have only one eye, and are great fighters." Azathoth said.

"Well, that was one bad experience, doesn't excuse making friends with other normal people." Yukimura shook his head.

"Well try telling him that, im sure he'll listen to you. He does take on the characteristic of dragon's you know. Stubborn and seclusive." Azathoth chuckled

"if he'd only set aside that stubborn dragon pride and try and work with me." Yukimura sighed.

"Im sure he will, you just have to get the little dragon to feel like the big dragon feels for you" Azathoth laughed

"feels for me? What do you mean?" Yukimura asked, looking confused.

"Oh you'll know sooner or later!" Azathoth said cheerfully.

"I just wish little Masa would catch on that i feel a little more for him than friends, but he never gets it!" Yukimura sighed. "At this rate we'll be stuck at friendship, and we'll have to separate just because i don't want to be just friends." Yukimura sighed. Next to Ghost Masamune, Kojūrō covered child Masamune's ears with a concerned expression.

"Oh don't worry little tiger. The dragon is just slow at feelings and then can't admit it to himself till he gives up the fight inside" Azathoth smiled

"I just wish he'd be a little quicker about it. I'm not sure how much more i can take before i have to spell it out for him." Yukimura grumbled. "Why does Kojūrō have to make him so sheltered about this kinda stuff…"

"well it took the big dragon, you leaving and then writing a letter to understand he felt the same. Don't know about the little dragon." Azathoth smiled

"I very well may end up leaving, if it'll get him to realize it sooner." Yukimura sighed. "I even tried showing him my affection, but he thinks i'm just playing around, that it's all some big game. I hate to say it, but he's hopeless. I've given up on him."

"Well just do what you gotta do right" Azathoth chuckled

"Yeah, i guess." Yukimura shrugged, looking around the hall. "I like you, you actually listen. Sasuke tells me keep trying, and that gets me nowhere. It's nice to have someone actually listen to my problems, as pointless as they probably sound."

"Well you have to remember i don't find people i like often" Azathoth sighed

"Must be lonely, having nobody to share your thoughts with. You've got all these people stuck in here, yet no one to relate to." Yukimura said. "Then again, how many people can relate to a lord of time and space." Yukimura chuckled. "Big Masamune told us you were big and horrible. I think his judgement might be a little clouded, though."

"Oh thank you im glad someone understands im not all that bad" Azathoth smiled happily

"So far what i've seen it's the ghosts who seem to be doing all the damage." Yukimura said with a smile.

"Mostly. I'm just here trying to get a body so i can actually exist in the real world" Azathoth sighed

"I imagine. I'd be trying to get away from all these unreasonable ghosts too." Yukimura chuckled. "So what's the first thing you'd do, when you got into the real world? What's your plan for the real world in general?"

"Yes it's very hard to talk with them. When i get to the real world huh." Azathoth's smile went a little crazy. "Cause chaos"

"Even more chaos than there is?" Yukimura said, sounding a little skeptical.

"What you call chaos, is nothing to what i plan, all times colliding together and people from every time and place will clash. No law, no rules complete and utter chaos. Ah it's going to be so fun!" Azathoth said cheerfully

"And how will you ensure no one will step up and try to make laws and rules? Even with the time differences, people from different times can still somewhat get along." Yukimura asked curiously, remembering him and Yukia's cooperation."N-Not that i would mind meeting my descendants, if i have any. And from what i've heard, the future is kind of peaceful, anyway."

"Not really peaceful as much as you would think." Azathoth shrugged

"Well, i know there will always be war, but at least the world isn't split up into different lords fighting each other and such." Yukimura said. "And apparently you don't have to live in the paranoia that every time you leave you don't have to worry that there will suddenly be an attack."

"Oh in some parts of the world you do but in some it's constant war while the others try hard to stay out of it but are faced with threat of terrorist attacks and such" Azathoth explained

"I see. Some things never change, i guess. I had actually been hoping for a reprieve from all that, as if i don't get enough of that in my own time." Yukimura sighed.

"I would say your time is so much calmer. You only have the cannon's that are the worst to deal with you don't have to worry of a nuke" Azathoth said calmly

Yukimura sighed at the mention of nukes. "It always seems like everyone keeps finding bigger ways to slaughter each other. As if guns and cannons weren't bad enough." Yukimura grumbled.

"everyone want's to rule the world as they say" Azathoth scoffed

"It's a bit hypocritical of you to be saying that, considering your plans for the world" Yukimura chuckled. "Would be easier if everyone just wanted to rule their own country, especially when they try to rule places they know nothing about. You don't see me trying to go and rule a place like France, especially since i know nothing of their customs or even how they prefer to be ruled."

"Yeah i suppose. But it's not really ruling the world i just want in complete chaos." Azathoth chuckled "Yes that is true but people are greedy"

"A fact i know all too well." Yukimura sighed. "So, are we getting any closer to Masa's ear, or can you not tell?" Yukimura asked, looking around the hallway.

"If i could tell i would have already have it. Kojūrō's head was easy because i saw Kojūrō hide it" Azathoth sighed

"So that's what happened to Kojūrō's head? You took it?" Yukimura asked, looking surprised. "Big Masamune wouldn't say anything about it. He went and killed older Kojūrō, when we could have saved him. Sasuke tried to explain that he would slow us down, but that's no excuse. We could have helped older Kojūrō. He had to have more information than he was letting on." Yukimura said, sounding angry.

"Oh yes me and him had a wonderful time talking as we went to get Kojūrō's head." Azathoth smiled.

"B-big Masamune gave you Kojūrō's head?!" Yukimura gasped, shocked that he would do such a thing.

"Yep, he cut the traps that had been set, pulled out the book to open the secret room and then i got the head and left" Azathoth said cheerfully. "Im surprised he didn't tell you guys anything"

Yukimura's jaw dropped at this. "I-i-i though he cared about K-Kojūrō. Why would he do such a thing?!" Yukimura stuttered. "No. He didn't say a word." Yukimura growled.

"Envy is a very powerful sin. Makes you do things that are not normal to make the other notice you. He wanted to impress Kojūrō. I was the one who gave back his arm" Azathoth

"He handed away Kojūrō's head out of jealousy?! What did he hope to gain? Kojūrō's head disappeared! How do you hope to impress someone by hurting them?!" Yukimura ranted angrily. "And then he hoped to fix the problem by going and killing Kojūrō…" Yukimura growled.

"Yep jealousy that you and Kojūrō were more cuddly together than him and Kojūrō, and seeing young hm and his Kojūrō all happy made him sad, seeing everyone completely happy while inside he was sad and wanting to take it out so he left and helped me. I don't read minds kiddo i have no clue what he hoped to gain, other than recognition from Kojūrō" Azathoth chuckled

"He was jealous of me and his Kojūrō? But his Kojūrō pretty much praised him when i asked what Masamune was like alive." Yukimura said. "Well he got his recognition. Kojūrō himself asked Masamune to kill him, and Masamune gladly accepted. He didn't even put up an argument." Yukimura growled.

"Don't know i know he was angry shouting, slicing things, and then crying. Im surprised no one heard him in the study." Azathoth smiled. "no argument from those two wow" Azathoth chuckled

"I guess we were all too busy relaxing to listen." Yukimura shrugged. "Masamune didn't even put up a fight about it. And he dared to act all sad about it. Kojūrō probably forgave him and died not even knowing what Masamune had done to him." Yukimura growled.

"Probably you never know with him" Azathoth said

"If he's willing to do that to Kojūrō, though, i wonder what else he'd be willing to do. Probably kill our Kojūrō to replace his." Yukimura grumbled. "He's real affectionate around our Masamune too. He might try to hurt him to keep him here. Or even hurt Sasuke to get back at me for making him jealous."


	57. Chapter 58

Chapter 55-

"Never know. People are always unpredictable" Azathoth shrugged. "as much as i love talking to you. I don't like eavesdroppers so" Azathoth growled and snapped his fingers the building started shaking. Yukimura shrieked and fell to the floor, gripping the floor to keep himself steady. Azathoth waited a while of the building shaking before he snapped his fingers again. "There we go now were all by ourselves" Azathoth said cheerfully. "Sorry about shaking you up there, little tiger" Azathoth said holding a hand out. Yukimura breathed heavily as he took Azathoth's hand, pulling himself up. "It's okay. by this point i'm used to weird stuff happening." Yukimura said shakily. "Are the others okay at least? I couldn't live with myself if Sasuke, Kojy, Masa, or the others were hurt. Except for big Masa." Yukimura asked, still angry with ghost Masamune.

"They're fine they're just back where they need to be on there side." Azathoth smiled.

"That's good. But now you and i are… trapped… over.. here.." Yukimura said, realizing the situation.

"It'll be fine little tiger. As you said i'm not as bad as Big Masamune said" Azathoth said

"R-right. But how will i get out now, without the others? Big Masamune has the other key, and little Masa has Kojūrō's key." Yukimura said worriedly. "As nice as you are, i don't want to die in here. Especially since i don't want to starve or worse."

"Help me and i'll send you back to your reality for helping me" Azathoth smiled

"Okay, i just hope big Masa will be willing to hand over his key, despite being stuck here." Yukimura sighed.

"He handed over Kojūrō's key right, i'm sure he'd hand over his" Azathoth sighed

"He'd better." Yukimura sighed, looking around at the different hallway. "We kinda figured Yuki killed older Kojūrō the first time, and we were stuck earlier trying to figure out your motivation, or if you were working with anyone in the real world, so now that you're here, How did you and Yuki come to work together?"

"Oh but it wasn't Yuki who killed Kojūrō it was Masamune first and second time that killed him. Hm… me and that little brat worked a little bit as innocent as he seems he was actually trying to impress Kojūrō as well by taking the whole country. And summoned me but i can only exist so long in reality when summoned so he offered that if he found someone i could posses he'd help me. in which he did. It was first i do believe his name was Motonari that i possessed and then a chef, and then you. Oh right and then Masamune while he had gone to sleep so it wasn't as noticeable that he was possessed Yuki planned that smart kid!" Azathoth explained

Yukimura was stunned into silence. "S-s-so it was Masamune the first time… but it wasn't?"

"The argument they had the morning before Kojūrō went to kia helped a little because at the time Masamune had meant those words but then it turned into regret and then sadness when he had heard that Kojūrō was back but wasn't there to greet him at the door when he came back from a talk with Kenshin. So it wouldn't have been weird to anyone that it was him who killed Kojūrō since a fight then regret then not being there to most would be motive enough" Azathoth said

"But then Yuki killed Masamune, i guess out of vengeance for killing Kojūrō. But then Masa ordered a funeral for Kojūrō, and apparently willingly attended." Yukimura looked really confused.

"I was the one who killed Kojūrō but i was in Masamune's body Masamune had no clue what he did. To him it was someone else who killed Kojūrō. So of course he went to the funeral thing willingly, he felt guilty that the last words he had said to Kojūrō were something along the lines of i hope you die or something like that i do believe" Azathoth shrugged. "And yes Yuki was the one who killed Masamune"

"So in the end Yuki won in making Kojūrō proud before Masamune." Yukimura sighed.

"Yep but the damned brat is now not listening to me which is aggravating. He thinks he can just use me and then take the glory" Azathoth growled

"But he's the one who summoned you, so shouldn't it be the other way around?" Yukimura asked, confused.

"Yes and this is what has made me so angry" Azathoth said

"What did he even offer you that made the real world worth it?" Yukimura asked.

"being out of here" Azathoth sighed

"That's it? But now you're working on a way to do that yourself." Yukimura said. "So did he not fulfill his end of the bargain?"

"Not at all. he went against me so now i have to teach him not to mess with things you have no clue about" Azathoth grumbled

"I think i've got some clue, if you're this angry. Why not just go and possess him, since he already has control over most of Japan anyway?" Yukimura said. "Or is there something in place preventing such an action? That reminds me, apparently Motochika died of sudden sickness. And I can guess Sasuke was killed by me?" Yukimura asked sadly.

"I can't as i can only exist for so long in reality when summoned and so i have to get a body to exist." Azathoth explained "Ah yeah that would have been prevented if it hadn't been for the fight between him and motonari when i had possessed him. And Sasuke was getting to close to revealing Yuki's plan so i had to kill him when i was possessing you" Azathoth said

"Of course, Motonari and Chika would never be able to stop fighting each other for anything. If i know them, they'll be fighting to their deathbeds. And of course Sasuke would never go along with a plan to kill Kojy." Yukimura chuckled sadly as he noticed a strange looking door. "Hey, that's that room?" he asked. "Don't know wanna find out" Azathoth said walking up to the door.

"As Chika would say, weird doors mean treasure." Yukimura chuckled, following Azathoth. "Then again, he's the same person who convinced me that it's perfectly safe to exit out a window and walk on the roof when i'm grounded. And that ended _so_ well." Yukimura said sarcastically. "The running away from Sasuke on rooftop was such a good idea. Word of advice: Never try to outrun a ninja on rooftop."

"Yeah pirates are very crazy" Azathoth chuckled

"Especially Chika. He's his own brand of crazy altogether." Yukimura chuckled. "I keep telling him he can't be a pirate and a lord, but he doesn't listen. Pirates are supposed to be lawless, yet he's one of the people who makes the laws." Yukimura laughed. "So what's in there?" Yukimura tried to peek into the room.

"Yeah sounds like he's contradicting anything he does" Azathoth laughed

Yukimura reached up to the knob and started opening the door. "GO AWAY!" Yukimura screamed and fell back as Kojūrō's voice yelled at him and the door slammed shut, cracking the doorway.

"Seems like someone's still around here huh" Azathoth sighed

"Kojūrō's still alive?! But he's dead!" Yukimura squeaked in fear.

"It depends he still has a vengeance he wanted to carry out did he not" Azathoth asked

"Well, he did want vengeance on Yuki. And you. And whether or not he knows about what Masa did, on Masamune." Yukimura said, standing up. "I'm guessing his traps are still in place, or ghosts don't actually die." Yukimura sighed.

"It just kinda depends here on if you can or can't die. Blue ghost can only die depending on other things than red ones." Azathoth said

"So basically Kojy won't leave us alone until he gets his vengeance." Yukimura mumbled, reaching for the door again and starting to open it, glad to be met with no shouting this time. "Great. Really." Yukimura groaned. "Woah, this is… Kojūrō's room." Yukimura mumbled, stepping into the dusty room. "What's this place doing here?" Yukimura mumbled, walking over to the desk. It was littered with broken and cracked picture frames of him and Masamune, with Kojūrō's face being strangely blurred out, along with notes and papers piled high on the desk, in an uncharacteristically messy manner.

"It's Kojūrō's room, but what would he have to hide in here, i wonder?" Yukimura mumbled, looking at a picture of himself and Kojūrō, with Kojūrō laughing and wiping his mouth of chocolate in the shade of a blossom tree.

"That's a very good question hm.." Azathoth said looking around the room curiously.

"Maybe there's something important in here, that he didn't want anyone but him seeing." Yukimura suggested, setting the picture down.

"That would be logical" Azathoth said reading through some papers.

" _Can i please have more chocolate, Kojy?"_ Yukimura was startled at the sound of his own voice speaking aloud.

" _You'll get a stomachache. You don't need more."_ Kojūrō's voice echoed through his head as he repeated aloud involuntarily.

" _Please, Kojy! I really want more. And i'm always good, so don't I deserve more?"_ His voice pleaded.

" _Fine. At least stay still for me to wipe your face. I swear, child, you're messier than Masamune."_ Kojūrō's voice chuckled as Yukimura got a wide creepy smile on his face.

" _I can't be messier than Masamune. Nobody makes a mess like him"_ Yukimura laughed insanely." _Yuki's so sweet and innocent. No wonder Masamune likes him. I only hope he stays this way forever."_

Azathoth smirked and looked over at Yukimura. Yukimura's face changed to an angry expression.

" _Yukia's got some nerve, leaving me here to die like this! I should rip his head off! First he kills the others, now he thinks to kill me?! ME?! HOW DARE HE!"_ Yukimura shouted, filled with the rage of whoever had possessed him.

"Well why don't you get back at him hmm" Azathoth chuckled

" _You'll all do as i say! I'm the oldest! You will follow my orders! Don't ignore me! Hey! Don't you dare walk away from me!"_ Yukimura shouted angrily.

"Well it looks like someone has a hold of poor little tiger" Azathoth shrugged and placed the papers down

Yukimura ducked and held his head as he tried to push out the invading spirits, his body already spasming at the effort. Azathoth chuckled at the efforts.

"You might as well try to get along with them tiger, other than me here no one else is here with you" Azathoth said walking over to the door.

" _Masamune- what are you- no! NO! MASAMUNE! DON'T-"_ Yukimura's voice deepened a bit as apparently Kojūrō was fighting to take ahold as well.

Azathoth laughed as he looked back at Yukimura from the doorway "It's not all that bad you'd be helping him wouldn't you be Yukimura?" Azathoth said

" _The rest of you get out! He's mine! No! He's mine! I got to him first! All of you get out! Shut up Kojūrō! You have no power here! I ORDER YOU ALL TO GET OUT!_ " Yukimura ranted insanely, as he fell to his knees.

Azathoth laughed "Have fun there little tiger!" Azathoth smiled happily as he snapped his fingers and disappeared

Yukimura gave a sigh as one spirit seemed to win the fight for his body. "Finally, i've got a body to myself again. Don't be fooled, girl, this is an agreement, nothing more." Yukimura ranted with an insane smile.


	58. Chapter 59

Chapter - 56

Masamune growled and he steadied himself against the wall. "Damn it Azathoth. I'll get you for this i swear" Ghost Masamune hissed. He was surprised to feel the familiar feeling of fabric under his fingers, and looked to see he was gripping a tattered old Date banner. "Date?" Masamune said surprised as he looked at the banner sadly. The banner was in mostly ruined condition, with some singe marks around it, like it'd been in a battle, but it was also wet as blood poured out of the fabric and onto his glove. Masamune took his hand away quickly and sighed "As much as i want to believe i'm truly home i'm guessing i'm not. But where's everyone else?" Masamune said looking around him seeing no sign of any living thing. He recognized he was in the library, with everything surprisingly intact, if dusty and stained. "Great i'm all alone. At least im in a familiar place" Masamune sighed walking shakily over to one of the shelfs and looking through them.

" _Lord Masamune, is everything alright?"_ A ghostly female voice asked behind him.

Masamune was surprised by the voice and turned around a hand on a sword hilt. The ghostly blue outline of a female maid with glasses faced him, having no face and no sign of an expression.

Masamune looked curiously at the maid but relaxed a little. "I'm alright" Masamune responded.

" _We realize Master Katakura's death has hit you hard, and we wish to ease you as much as possible."_ The maid nodded. " _If there is anything you need, please tell us."_

Masamune sighed sadly and looked down at his hand which now rested on his sword hilt. "I'll be fine thank you for the concern, I will let you know if i need anything" Masamune said sadly.

" _Of course. Sorry for disturbing you."_ The maid nodded, before walking away like nothing had happened.

Masamune watched cautiously before looking back at the books. "It definitely has it's welcome back home feeling" Masamune chuckled "But this isn't home, sadly. I'd be impressed if Aoba castle was still standing after me and Kojūrō died"

Masamune looked at the books a bit more, noticing a lot of Kojūrō's favorite books on the shelf. Masamune sighed as a nostalgic feeling started to rise in him. "Kojūrō would spend hours reading these even repeatedly at times" Masamune said softly placing a gentle hand on one of the books. "Someone certainly went to the trouble of making me feel like i'm home." Masamune sighed, taking his hand off the books. "Lets see there has to be a way back to Yukimura and the others. I can't let this imitation of home get to me" Masamune said walking over to the door. The door was opened for him, as he saw the outline of a guard opening the door and nodding to him. Masamune looked at the guard and gave a nod before continuing to walk down the hall. The hall had faint outlines of people running everywhere, each completing their own duties and most ignoring him, with a couple walking straight through him. Masamune watched cautiously at each and everyone of the people running around as he walked looking for some kind of clue as to what he needed to do. ' _Whoever did this must have known exactly what life in Aoba castle is like. It's exactly like it had been before my death'_ Masamune thought seeing familiar things rush by in maid's hands and soldiers running around helping others out and guards chatting here and there. A couple of the people nodded or saluted at him, but others acted like he wasn't even there, a few even walking straight through him with sad expressions. Masamune nodded and acknowledged the ones who had make some kind of gesture towards him, he noticed the sad expressions knowing the reason he felt worse with each saddened expression he saw. ' _Kojūrō, if only you were here with me right now. It's almost exactly like home.'_ Masamune thought sadly as he found himself walking to where Kojūrō's garden would be. He heard loud talking from the open door, and strangely heard Kojūrō's voice talking to several people, among them was Yuki's voice. Masamune was startled by Kojūrō's voice and his grip on his sword hit tightened as he heard Yuki's voice. ' _But didn't the maid say Kojūrō was dead what the hell is going on here?'_ Masamune thought curiously as he walked quietly to the door that lead to the garden. He looked outside to see a half complete outline of Kojūrō talking to what looked like a teenage Yuki, the two working to pull out what looked like turnips and other plants. Masamune narrowed his eye at Yuki as he watched him carefully before stepping out into the doorway. The two didn't even acknowledge him as they talked and laughed a bit. ' _Yep feels exactly like home'_ Masamune thought angrily. "Oi Kojūrō you didn't inform me that Yuki was over" Masamune spoke up as he walked over to the two. The two ignored him, as Kojūrō got a surprised expression at something Yuki had said.

" _You're sure it was Takeda?"_ Kojūrō asked curiously.

" _Positive. Not sure if Lord Yukimura was with them, but they were awfully close to the border, and looked like they were looking for something, or someone."_ Yuki said, his voice still the cheerful light tone it had been, though deepened a bit.

Masamune huffed at being ignored but stood there arms crossed as he listened to the conversation. ' _What the hell does Takada want now?'_ Masamune grumbled in his head

" _Did they cross the border?"_ Kojūrō asked, frowning.

" _Nah. Lord Yukimura may be a bit reckless, but he's not that eager for war."_ Yuki shook his head.

"More like a scaredy cat to have his ass beat back to Kia" Masamune scoffed. Again he was ignored.

" _Post more guards along the border. If he crosses the border, he knows what'll happen."_ Kojūrō said sternly, as Yuki nodded.

" _His eyes were a bit funky too. Like they were lighter than usual. Also Sasuke was strangely submissive to Lord Yukimura. No smart comments or anything."_ Yuki added.

' _So Yukimura was possessed definitely, That's kinda funny to think of that monkey being submissive'_ Masamune thought.

"OI! Kojūrō stop ignoring me!" Masamune growled annoyed

" _I think a spying mission to Kia might be in order. Something's going on with Lord Yukimura, and if it's got Sasuke scared of him, then the people there might be suffering as well, and we might have to interfere."_ Kojūrō said, ignoring Masamune.

"Why are you telling him that shouldn't you be reporting this to me as soon as you hear the information Kojūrō." Masamune growled getting very annoyed at being treated like he wasn't even there.

" _Ah, but we'll have to go through Masamune to do that. He'll probably say it's not our problem, and tell us to defend ourselves. Ever since his last fight he's been really irritated at Lord Yukimura. He'll say no, and it's best we just do this privately. Keep it in the ninja base."_ Yuki shook his head.

Masamune shot a glare at Yuki. "Uh HELLO! Im right here bastard!" Masamune said angrily. "And why the hell wouldn't i be annoyed at him, huh?! He was way too reckless and almost died and not to mention he seemed to not even care when i had talked to him" Masamune grumbled

" _He won't like that. As much of a pain as he is, i don't want to get anyone in trouble. We'll just have to face him. Hopefully his birthday will smooth things over."_ Kojūrō sighed.

"KOJURO IM RIGHT HERE!" Masamune shouted "What the hell is with you two, other than that bastard shouldn't be allowed here anymore." Masamune growled looking at Yuki.

The two stood, cracking their backs as the walked through Masamune to the steps where they sat down, Yuki pulling out a tea container and taking a sip, offering it to Kojūrō who accepted. Masamune growled at the two. "Fine then! Pretend like i'm not here." Masamune said annoyed walking past them in a rush.

" _At least if Lord Yukimura is staying here, we know everything is alright. Maybe he brought something with him."_ Yuki said happily.

" _Speaking of which, what should i get for Masamune's birthday? I've been giving him sword and armor pieces for years. I don't really know what he'd want though"_ Kojūrō said, setting the mug down.

Masamune stopped and looked back at the two ' _well it seems i'm not there to them it wouldn't hurt to hear what Kojūrō to me right'_ Masamune shrugged and walked over to the two and listened.

" _Get him something special. Like a charm or something. Something he'd like, or at least would be a memory for you two."_ Yuki suggested.

" _No, he'd never hold onto it. Not in the state of our relationship. I don't know. What do you get the person who pretty much has everything?"_ Kojūrō said worriedly.

"I'd lose a charm in my room, but i would keep a hold of it Kojūrō. But i guess in your eye's i hate you when i just don't like being smothered in protection and do this do that" Masamune grumbled

" _Come on, it couldn't hurt. There's this one merchant who's selling special charms. The kind that bring good luck. You could get him one of those. You could just get him a card or something too. You don't have to go extravagant for him."_ Yuki chuckled.

"Charm? Wait that's how huh damn Yuki you tricked Kojūrō into getting that charm didn't you" Masamune growled

" _I'm not getting him a card! How cheesy is that! Besides what am i going to write on it? 'Sorry our relationship is in tatters, here's a card to fix everything, from, Kojūrō'. Yeah, he won't rip that up. Plus it has to be anonymous."_ Kojūrō sighed. " _He really can't know it's from me. And what would he do with a charm! It's not like he actually believes that kind of stuff."_

"I would get a laugh out of a card, i would probably get a card like it a rip it up and keep the one you gave me in secret. I guess you really thought i was going to kill you for anything huh Kojy, i'm so sorry." Masamune sighed "Yet i do, i guess you don't know me as well as you think Kojūrō" Masamune chuckled softly.

" _You're not obligated to get him anything, Kojy. Not with the way he's been treating you. You don't even have to celebrate. He's, what, 17? 18? He's a grown man, and he's well above birthday celebrations. You really need to stop thinking like you did when he was a child. Let him grow up, Kojy."_ Yuki patted Kojūrō's back.

"I still like celebrating with my men and Kojūrō, Yuki. Maybe i'm 'above' celebrating my birthday i like to so shut up." Masamune grumbled "only on the lecturing, protecting and such like that, but Kojūrō's one of the only people who treat me like a person and not just a Lord"

" _I wish i could. I miss the old him. He's grown up so much, and seen things i never wanted him to. I just wish i could reverse time somehow. Set things back the way they were, and then just keep them that way."_ Kojūrō sighed as he laid his head on Yuki's shoulder tiredly, who reached around and patted his shoulder.

"I miss the times when we didn't bicker and argue. I miss those times when we really got along, Kojūrō" Masamune sighed and then growled "Why is it so hard for you to understand that he's my right eye so back off! Danm you, Yuki" Masamune shouted

" _Thank you for helping me Yuki. You've been a lot of help these past few years. You've been a real anchor for me, since Masa's kind of uprooted my usual emotional base."_ Kojūrō mumbled, as Yuki moved his hand up to Kojūrō's head and patted his hair.

" _It's no problem Kojy. You know i'd do anything for you."_ Yuki chuckled.

" _You're like a second son to me."_ Kojūrō said fondly. " _Of course you'd stay loyal. If only i could say the same of Masa."_

Masamune turned away from the two and closed his eye. "You had someone to help you through when the one person i could always count on to be there was the one i was against." Masamune said weakly and walked away his head handed

"Like a second son, huh. And here i thought I was your only son Kojūrō" Masamune said softly walking down the hall.

" _I guess i could get him a horse. Maybe a brown or black one, like River had been. And a charm, i guess. It's still going to be anonymous though. Mind if you come with me to pick one out? I need it to be perfect, and you're the closest to his personality that i know, without going to him directly."_ Kojūrō asked, as the two stood up and started walking through the house towards the village. Masamune shook his head looking back at the two and then looked away turning down a hall.

"I know i argued and bickered but how was i disloyal to you Kojūrō? Did you just get fed up with me now. wow im surprised you're still getting a present for me when you apparently have a better son" Masamune said weakly as he walked down the hall ignoring everything around him as he fought back the tears that begged to fall from his eye.

" _Kojy! Just get him one of the red charms! Red is the color of luck, apparently! If he doesn't at least appreciate the gesture, then just stop getting him gifts!"_ Yuki said.

" _No! I couldn't do that! The manual says that getting gifts is essential to the relationship process!"_ Kojūrō protested.

" _Ditch the manual. You got it when he was a little kid! Obviously nothing in there is for his age!"_ Yuki scoffed.

" _You've… got a point there."_ Kojūrō sighed. " _But i'm still getting him gifts. And i guess i can let you pick one out too, for your help."_

"Why can i still hear them?!" Masamune said looking around only seeing the walls and basically no one but a few guards.

" _So since you said i was your second son, does that make me the favorite son?"_ Yuki asked.

Masamune froze and gulped waiting for Kojūrō's response. "He said i was his favorite but did that change at some point?" Masamune sighed worried

" _We're still in the house! I'm not saying it here!"_ Kojūrō said with outrage. " _Idiot, are you trying to get me to lose my job…"_

" _Who honestly cares! I really wanna know!"_ Yuki whined.

Masamune sighed as he walked down the hall and shook his head.

" _Fine! Damn you're persistent. Fine, i'll say it!"_ Kojūrō growled. " _You know full well i still care for Masamune, but i care about you both."_

" _I know you're required to say Masa's your favorite, but i can see it in you. I'm the favorite. And you're not arguing, so i must be right!"_ Yuki said proudly as their voices finally stopped. Masamune stood still and closed his eye and hung his head, and sighed before continuing to walk ' _Damn you Yuki. Stealing my Kojūrō from under me. How dare you. Just how dare you.'_ Masamune growled.

Masamune looked around seeing as he was headed to his own room shook his head. "I just need to blow off some steam. This this would be the moment Kojūrō comes to tell me something and we get in an argument. When i'm just in need of some time alone to blow off steam" Masamune growled

"But no. He's off having fun with Yuki. His favorite second son." Masamune nearly broke into tears at the thought. Masamune ran to his room and opened the door and closed it shut the slight familiar sound of wood cracking as the door slammed shut. He stumbled back to his bed, throwing himself on it as dust flew up from the neglected sheets as he started to cry into the pillow. "I thought you were supposed to be my parent's replacement, Kojūrō! You were supposed to prevent this from happening again!" He shouted into the pillow, his voice muffled to anyone passing by. ' _It's just like mother and brother all over again. This wasn't supposed to happen again! Kojūrō, why are you doing this! What did i do to make you like Yuki over me?!'_ Masamune thought angrily.

" _Lord Masamune?"_ Kojūrō's voice called outside the door, giving a quiet knock on the door.

Masamune looked up from the pillow and moved more on the bed. Curling up holding the pillow close. "What is it?" Masamune called

Kojūrō opened the door quietly looking around before stepping in, again ignoring Masamune and heading straight to the desk. "Ah, such a mess. Really Masamune, can't you be more organized?" Kojūrō muttered, stepping around the messy piles.

"Still ignoring me here as well Kojūrō" Masamune mumbled watching from behind the pillow. Kojūrō went to the desk and pulled out a familiar red charm bracelet out of his pocket, as well as a note.

"This is probably a bad idea, but oh well." Kojūrō muttered, opening the top drawer and slipping the bracelet and note inside. Masamune huffed "Kojūrō you know im right here right you could give it to me" Masamune grumbled raising the pillow to throw it at Kojūrō. Kojūrō stopped and seemed to think of something else as he turned and walked towards the bed. Masamune was surprised and looked at Kojūrō. "Oh now you notice me huh" Masamune grumbled

Kojūrō sat on the bed and picked up the pillow next to him, putting the bracelet and note underneath it, a sad and tired expression on his face, yet a faint hint of a smile as well.

"Happy birthday, Masa. For what it's worth." Kojūrō sighed, sitting back and putting the pillow over the bracelet and note.

"Kojūrō?" Asked a voice sounding confused. Masamune looked over at the doorway to see himself looking confused as his gaze was directed to Kojūrō.

"Ah, Lord Masamune." Kojūrō said, sitting a bit straighter.

"What are you doing in my room?" The other Masamune asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." Kojūrō replied stiffly.

"Uh huh. That's why you're in my room. What were you doing trying to set a trap to kill me now" The other Masamune scoffed

"Why would i need to kill you when you're perfectly willing to kill yourself." Kojūrō scoffed.

"Well you hate me so i don't see why you wouldn't want me dead" The other Masamune growled crossing his arms.

"Well that would be giving myself away as a suspect." Kojūrō scoffed.

"If i died you would be the main suspect from how much you've been such a pain in my ass" The other Masamune grumbled.

"And if i died you'd be the prime suspect." Kojūrō grumbled. ' _Dammit, i try to do something nice for him...'_ Kojūrō's thoughts echoed aloud.

The other Masamune rolled his eye. "I have more decency that to stoop so low" the other Masamune scoffed.

"Apparently not, from what i've heard, you've been stooping to lower lately." Kojūrō scoffed.

"And what have you been hearing huh" The other Masamune glared at Kojūrō.

' _Why does this seem so familiar?'_ Masamune thought feeling very confused at what was going on in front of him.

"Ninja glass bombs in my pillow. Very cute of you, to try and blind me." Kojūrō scoffed.

"Oh don't you just wish i tried to stoop that low to kill you" The other Masamune scoffed sarcastically.

"That's a good question. would you kill me?" Kojūrō challenged. "Or are you too high and mighty to do your own dirty work?"

' _Why can't i just cool down without an argumentative right eye always getting in my way! He really believes i would kill him, great to know he has no trust in me anymore'_ The other Masamune's thoughts said out loud

"I don't know it would be nice to have you off my back." The other Masamune scoffed

"You sound just like Mori. Or Mitsunari." Kojūrō growled. "Great to know you've grown up to be a ruthless killer."

"I am nothing like them!" The other Masamune snapped "And ruthless killer my ass! Yukimura is more of a killer than me, yet you talked with him more than me when he was around" The other Masamune growled.

"Oh? Have you listened to yourself? Looked in a mirror? You act like them and you even have the same expression as them. I'd say you're a few steps from being exactly like them." Kojūrō scoffed. "Maybe i just like him more than you."

The other Masamune looked even angrier than he had looked "And you're acting like an overprotective mother for ever and now you're fighting and argueing with me! you're only a few steps away from being my mother!" The other Masamune shouted angrily.

' _Even after everything i have tried to make you proud and you still like everyone more than me why!'_ The other Masamune's thought's said painfully.

"Oh? I'm like your mother? Then kill me. Stab me right through the chest. I'll even let you." Kojūrō mocked. "And if i'm not overprotective, you'd go on a power hunger and turn into a murdering warlord. And everyone would suffer under you. But, unlike an overprotective mother, you're free to release me at any time. You can send me away whenever you please."

"NO please stop!" Masamune cried out remembering that this had been one of him and Kojūrō's worst fight's.

"Maybe i will kill you! But that would be letting you be completely happy after all this annoyance you have put me through." The other Masamune shouted. "I would have been better off without you anyways" The other Masamune said with a huff and slammed the door shut with the sounds of footsteps walking away. Kojūrō let out a sigh and put his hands to his face, still sitting on the bed. Masamune looked over at Kojūrō worried. "Kojūrō?" Masamune said hoping his voice would be heard.

There was some sniffling from Kojūrō, and it didn't take too long for Masamune to realize he was crying. Masamune felt bad and threw the pillow to the side of him and scooted over to Kojūrō. "Im sorry Kojūrō i didn't mean those words. i wish you could hear me now" Masamune sighed sadly. Kojūrō only cried harder, falling back on the bed and letting his tears flow down his face. Masamune hesitantly reached to wipe the tears off Kojūrō's face, not liking how he had made Kojūrō cry. His hand only went through Kojūrō's face, the tears continuing to fall.

Kojūrō let out a sigh. "What did i do? Where did i go wrong?" Kojūrō asked aloud, his voice cracking a bit from crying. "Was it because i spoiled him? Did i arm a monster?" Kojūrō sighed, putting one hand on one of his swords.

"You didn't do anything wrong Kojūrō you didn't." Masamune said sadly wishing he could help Kojūrō.

' _Would he care if i died, right here and now? But then he'd merely complain that his sheets were wet and stained.'_ Kojūrō's thoughts echoed aloud as his hand sheathed and unsheathed his sword.

"No don't Kojūrō! Please i love you don't listen to those hurtful words i said!" Masamune cried

' _For years, i've been fighting this fight. I'm tired. I'm worn. It'd be so easy to get relief. To finally rest...'_ Kojūrō's thoughts echoed as his fingers flicked the sword out of it's sheath, holding the sword above him. ' _Masamune would be happy, at least. Isn't that what i want though. Masamune's happiness? No matter the cost?'_

Masamune froze in fear. "Ko-ju-ro" Masamune said shakily

' _Masamune's happiness, at any cost. What i'd do to see him smile again, even for a moment. Is that worth any price?'_ Kojūrō thought, turning the blade on himself.

"Kojūrō! Don't you don't understand how happy you do make me please!" Masamune said trying to think of something he could possibly do.

' _When was the last time i saw him smile? I can't even say. In these difficult times, i try to make you happy. Yet i have failed even at this task.'_ Kojūrō sighed as the blade got closer to his stomach. Masamune gulped and grabbed the pillow that Kojūrō had placed the charm and card under surprise that he could pick it up and threw it at Kojūrō. "Stop it!" Masamune cried

Kojūrō had had his eyes closed, and and was surprised by the pillow, hissing as the blade cut a bit into his stomach and side. Kojūrō's eyes shot open as he looked around for the culprit, holding the wound. Masamune's eye immediately glued itself to the wound. "Oh god im sorry Kojūrō!" Masamune cried

Kojūrō's eyes saw the charm, and he sighed, as he resheathed his sword. "What am i thinking, doing such a thing here, in public no less. I should take the gift back.." Kojūrō sighed as he started to reach for the charm, with the blood already starting to drip onto the bedsheets as he hissed at the pain. His hand hovered over the charm. "No. It's a gift. He deserves a bit of kindness." Kojūrō sighed as he took the pillow and put it back over the charm. Masamune sighed before reaching for the pillow again. ' _I have to get Kojūrō to get rid of this and this pillow seems to be the only thing getting his attention'_ Masamune thought grabbing the pillow again. Kojūrō was getting up, but seemed to have second thoughts as he reached under the pillow again. Masamune looked at Kojūrō and waited to see what Kojūrō was doing. Kojūrō pulled out the card, opening it and reading it sadly.

' _To my dearest Masamune, my first son, and the sole heir to my legacy, I would like to inform you that i will be leaving your service, much to my regret. It was an interesting several years with you, and with your 18th birthday, i believe you are ready for the world. I will not say where i will be going, but i want to say that i loved you, to the bitter and painful end. I strove for your happiness, and i failed to achieve it. For this, i am deeply ashamed.'_ The card was a mockingly bright happy birthday card, with several small glitter designs and congratulations. Masamune started to tear up and grabbed the pillow and looked around the room before noticing one drawing he had worked hard on of Kojūrō and hadn't take down. He looked at Kojūrō and sighed as he threw the pillow across the room to hit the wall by the picture. Kojūrō's head quickly turned to the pillow, his hand going straight to his sword. He noticed the picture, and slowly got up, setting the card back under the charm and going to the picture. With one hand, he gripped the picture, looking it over in surprise. Off to the side there was a little bit of writing ' _Katakura Kojūrō, My right eye. My gaurdian'._

' _Written in happier times'_ Kojūrō sighed, looking to the picture, frowning at the youthful face in the picture, compared to his saddened and aged one now. "So i can effect things but can't be heard or seen huh lets see here" Masamune said jumping off the bed and moving the chair by the desk over to the side. Kojūrō looked to the chair, frowning as it moved apparently on it's own.

"Spirit, if you're creating any sort of mischief in our house, i would like for you to stop, as it is disturbing me. I would like to ask you to politely leave." Kojūrō said aloud, already feeling stupid for asking a spirit to leave.

Masamune grabbed a pen and paper and started to write down something hoping Kojūrō would be able to see it. "Kojūrō i'm not leaving till i can get something through your thick skull but you gotta listen to me" Masamune said as he wrote. Kojūrō's eyes were drawn to the paper, and walked over, reading the paper.

"What do you want, spirit?" Kojūrō called out to the room.

"Well one thing I know i'm a ghost but it's weird hearing you call me spirit call me by my name! Masamune. I don't exactly know how i got in this situation but i have to warn you of something" Masamune wrote

Kojūrō read the paper, and immediately looked suspicious of the mention of Masamune's name. "I see you're a trickster type of spirit. You won't go quietly." Kojūrō grumbled.

Masamune sighed "I'm not a trickster spirit. I'm uh kinda well dead me um so that was really painful to hear me say those cursed words to you again. And what's this whole Yuki's like your second son!? I'm you one and only son damn it! Plus im not joking when i say i have to warn you of something Kojy" Masamune wrote

"Alright, i'll play along, if it will get you to leave faster. So you heard the conversation between Yuki and me. Can't say i'm surprised." Kojūrō sighed. "So, what is it you want to warn me of, spirit- Masamune?"

"One that charm, get rid of it please! These years or days or whatever time it was in that place was hell. I hated knowing that you hated me it hurt badly and the worst part was being stuck on the other side of the castle, well not this one but some twisted form of Uda castle but that's beside the topic. Get rid of that damned charm it was a trick by Yuki!  
Two when i supposedly come to you saying i had a bad nightmare please don't believe me i'm not my normal self and i love you alive and breathing, and having a head.  
Three in due time someone who our suspects was Yuki your great and loyal second damned son will kill me by somehow blindfolding me and cutting off my right ear and left arm sadly i never saw the person i did punch them in the face. But while i was still alive and bleeding everywhere they'll drag me from here to the study and cut out my lung and heart  
So believe me or not but please Kojūrō find some other gift even a card is better than putting everyone through misury. As my right eye protect me even if i'm an ass at time's  
And i'm so very sorry for everything i said i don't know how i could ever make it up to you." Masamune wrote holding back the tears at the last part. Kojūrō read the paper over, his eyebrow raising steadily higher as he read.

"So, spirit. You are totally convinced you're Masamune." Kojūrō said." But very well, i will take back the charm. And i will heed your advice. You're free to leave now." Kojūrō said, still not sounding totally convinced.

Masamune sighed and pulled out another piece of paper. "I really am your Lord Date Masamune, Kojy i know it's hard to believe since we just had our last fight a few seconds ago but thank you for actually listening to me. And to be completely honest I actually have no clue when i'll get out of this place that i was placed into. I just know it was nice to see you again. feeling like i was being ignored pissed me off a lot and then hearing you say you favored Yuki made me run into here and cry but i guess i should have expected someone to steal you from me when i kept pushing you away. Never figured you'd leave me to go to Kia though. I don't understand why Kia after what Yukimura did to both of us oh wow seeing as that was our last fight i'm guessing Motonari's dead of mutiny. Chika's already died from the sickness. Ieyasu and Mitsunari are dead from food poisoning as well seeing as Yukimura is already possessed it won't be too long now before Sasuke dies then Yukimura I hope i have reached you and convinced you to stay alert even to me out of everyone if I could save you i would be happy. Even if i died." Masamune wrote

Kojūrō sighed as he read over the paper, setting it down and covering his face with one hand as he processed the information. "Speaking of Masamune…" Kojūrō said, looking up and looking at the door. Kojūrō composed himself as he rearranged the pillows, taking the charm, but leaving the card as he walked over to the door and started to leave. Masamune sighed and moved the card to stand up on the nightstand and then ran over to follow Kojūrō in curiosity. Kojūrō opened the door, pushing the door and shoving other Masamune aside as he gripped his wound, accidentally wiping blood on other Masamune as he left. The other Masamune looked confused at Kojūrō and noticed the blood on himself before looking at Kojūrō worriedly "Kojūrō?" The other Masamune said walking towards Kojūrō. Kojūrō picked up his pace and stormed down the hall, pulling his coat down so no one would see the wound. The other Masamune huffed and ran after Kojūrō "Kojūrō what's wrong" The other Masamune asked worriedly.

Kojūrō growled and broke into a light jog as he reached his room and ran in, locking the door after himself. The other Masamune reached the door and growled noticing that Kojūrō had locked the door. "Kojūrō What is wrong? Why are you bleeding?" The other Masamune shouted through the door worried. Kojūrō refused to respond, as there was the sound of clattering and water running from inside. The other Masamune sighed and sat down by the door crossing his arms "Fine i'll wait here till you tell me!" the other Masamune shouted. There was an annoyed growl and a hiss of pain as there was the sound of water shutting of, along with splashing.

"You don't need to be seeing this! This is a personal matter! It's embarrassing you even have to see me this way" Kojūrō yelled back, walking over to the door and giving it a strong kick to get the other Masamune to leave. The other Masamune hissed at the kick but didn't move from the spot. "Just tell me why your hurt and i'll leave" The other Masamune growled

"Why do you care!" Kojūrō yelled. "Isn't this the kind of thing you want." Kojūrō grumbled.

"I never wanted you hurt" The other Masamune said standing up.

"Your words say otherwise." Kojūrō growled, coming to stand at the door.

"You always find me in bad moods now a day's, because you're always hanging out with Yuki or doing something. it's almost like you've been ignoring me and then replacing me, I don't want to lose you as well" The other Masamune said sadly turning to walk away. Kojūrō sighed before there was the sound of the door unlocking and opening.

"Fine. You want to know. Get in here. No one else needs to see this." Kojūrō sighed, walking back into the room, leaving the door open behind him. The other Masamune turned around and walked into Kojūrō's room closeing the door behind him. Kojūrō sat at the desk chair, turned away from the other Masamune as he hung his head.

"Take a seat. Or don't. Whatever." Kojūrō sighed as he pulled out a first aid kit from his desk and started pulling bandages, disinfectant, and a needle and thread from it. "Where to begin…" Kojūrō mumbled. The other Masamune sat down on the bed and looked over at Kojūrō in worry.

Kojūrō let out a hiss of pain as he started applying the disinfectant, cursing under his breath. The other Masamune looked a little pained at the hiss from Kojūrō but kept still and quiet.

"Well, how best to explain this. Well, for one, this isn't the first time i've done this." Kojūrō began with a sigh. The other Masamune gave a frown but stayed quite wanting to hear the rest.

"Over the last several years, i've been very hurt from our fights. All your life, i've strove for your happiness, and with our fights, i fear i've failed in this. So, with this failure, i am willing to say openly, that i've made several attempts on my own life." Kojūrō sighed, already awaiting an angry rant. The other Masamune took a deep breath and looked warmly at Kojūrō. "You're not the only one who has been hurt by our fight's. You haven't failed you've made me happy for most of the time, ever since we started to fight i've been worried that you would leave and i'd be alone. You shouldn't think immediately to take your own life Kojūrō, if i have to then i forbid you to." The other Masamune said softly

"That's not your decision. It's mine, and i am certain in what i want." Kojūrō grumbled, reaching for the needle.

"You really want to leave me?" The other Masamune asked sadly

"It's what you want. My only want before hand, however, would be to see you smile at least one more time." Kojūrō sighed. "Besides, it would be filled with nothing but benefits for you. You'd be out from under my 'overprotectiveness'."

"No i don't want you gone, you've been separating yourself from and i'm sick of it i miss when we were so close i want those time's back. Then stop separating yourself from me i know i've been more than a thorn in your side with all these fights but just being around you makes me happy." The other Masamune said softly "I like your protectiveness but i am what almost 18 now and have been training under you a can defend myself i'm not exactly a child like i was, just relax a little bit about it" The other Masamune sighed

"You're just saying that because you don't want your kill stolen from you." Kojūrō grumbled, turning around to get better light, and showed the deep wound starting from his side to his stomach, with the end being jagged with Ghost Masamune's interruption.

"No im not, im saying this because i'm scared to lose you as well. You're the only one who's stayed with me." The other Masamune retorted and looked hurt when he saw the wound.

"What does all this matter to you anyway. I'm alive now, unfortunately, so this should be none of your business." Kojūrō scoffed, sewing up the wound with disturbing practice in his movements. The other Masamune sighed and laid down on the bed looking away. "It matters because i'm afraid to be alone and you're the only person who's ever stayed by my side if i lose you I lose myself in a pit of fear." The other Masamune said softly

"I don't even know why i'm letting you in here. This is embarrassing, and a show of extreme weakness on my part." Kojūrō sighed. "You should know though, that i had plans to leave on your birthday. I'm not saying where i plan to go, but i plan to set aside my weapons and let myself rest, however long i have left to live."

"I'll leave you be if you want" The other Masamune said sadly "Oh, well i guess anyone would want to leave after all the fight's we've had" The other Masamune curled up on the bed.

"Those plans are still in place. The details are on a card in your room, if you're really that interested in my personal life. That's what i was doing in your room, earlier." Kojūrō said. "No you won't. Even if i tell you to leave me alone, you'll keep harassing me until i give in"

The other Masamune stayed quiet and kept his back towards Kojūrō as he was curled up on the bed. Kojūrō sighed as he unsheathed his still bloody sword and started to wipe it clean of blood.

"So you're going to leave" The other Masamune said shakily.

"I'll have nothing keeping me here. I was told to raise you, at least until your 18th birthday. I've fulfilled my promise, so i see no reason not to take my chance at rest." Kojūrō said.

"I don't want to be 18 then. I refuse to acknowledge my 18th birthday" The other Masamune said with a slight whimper.

"That's not exactly your choice." Kojūrō said. "Besides, i'm, what? 30 or 40 now? I've outlived most of my original friends, and the others have severed ties with me, for varying reasons."

"It's my birthday i get to do what i want with it. And your 39 i've kept track" The other Masamune whimpered.

"So have i, if the amount of alcohol, tears, and suicide attempts counts as a tracker for my birthdays." Kojūrō scoffed. "And you can't get rid of your own birthday. It's something you're given at birth, and expected to keep for the rest of your life. You might as well try to change your eye color."

"Im the lord if i say it's not then it's not" The other Masamune cried. "And you won't have to leave me"

"You've got no decision in this. You're turning 18 wether you like it or not, and i'm leaving wether you like it or not." Kojūrō grumbled "And why is that, Lord Masamune?"

"if i'm not 18 then you don't have to leave i'll never lose the one person who was alway there for me" The other Masamune said looking over at Kojūrō tears running down his face.

"I was pretty much nothing more than your nanny. You won't be a child forever, Masamune. You can't be." Kojūrō growled.

"You were more than that. You're my guardian, my right eye. My closest friend. My calm in the storm. The light in the dark, the one who pulled me away from the pain. My teacher. The one i thought would never leave my side. I don't care if i can't be, i'll refuse to act any older i'll refuse to acknowledge old age. I will refuse to have anyone replace you." The other Masamune said looking away. "Only you can be my right eye. no one else"

"Even if you refuse to acknowledge it, i will." Kojūrō said. "Yuki, you can stop eavesdropping." Kojūrō called out. The other Masamune grabbed a pillow and covered his face. Yuki came into the room timidly, sighing as he saw Kojūrō's wound, and walking over, taking a seat next to the chair, and fixing the messy stitches, with Kojūrō sitting back to allow him. The other Masamune stood up and walked to the door. "Sorry for disturbing you" The other Masamune said opening the door to leave.

"Hey, where are you going- oh. i see i came at a bad time. I'm sorry Master Katakura, Lord Masamune." Yuki sighed, redoing the stitches.

"You always do" The other Masamune scoffed closing the door behind him and walked away. There was a sigh from Kojūrō, as well as a 'don't cry, Master Katakura. He doesn't mean anything he said.' from Yuki. Masamune sighed looking over at himself walking away and the closed door "Kojūrō has Yuki right now i'll see if i can help myself here" Masamune said following himself. There was mumbling from the two behind the door, till Masamune couldn't hear what was being said between the two, as well as the sound of a sword clattering on a desk. Masamune followed himself back to his room, and went through the door as himself slammed the door shut behind him, the familiar sound of the doorframe cracking particularly hard. The other Masamune sighed and flopped down on his bed grabbing the card. "I already know what you say" The other Masamune sighed throwing it to the ground covering his face with his arm. Masamune looked sadly at the card, picking it up and setting it back on the nightstand as he took a spot next to his other self.

"Why can't i ever make it obvious i don't want him to leave me?" The other Masamune said out loud sadly

"He's stubborn. He refuses to see things beyond his perspective." Masamune answered quietly.

"I wonder if he even wanted to stay here after my damned 18th birthday" The other Masamune said sadly

"I don't know, me. But now you probably won't have to worry about him moving out." Masamune said worriedly.

The other moved his arm staring up at the roof with a sigh "Why does everyone around me either die or leave me in the end?" The other Masamune asked

' _With the way things are going, Kojūrō's going to end up dying unless i do something. But what can i do?'_ Masamune thought worriedly.

The other Masamune sighed and sat up in the bed looking over at a corner in his room where his swords were. Masamune followed his line of sight, and frowned as he saw himself looking at his swords. ' _You're not thinking of doing it too, are you other me?'_ Masamune thought worriedly.

"As inviting as death is i can't bring myself to. I still promised Kojūrō." The other Masamune sighed looking away from the swords. "Though i doubt he'd care right now."

There was a timid knocking at the door, and Yuki looked nervously into the room.

"Is everything alright in here?" Yuki said timidly.

The other Masamune's saddened expression turned to one of anger, as he glared at Yuki. "Im fine, what do you want" The other Masamune growled

Yuki whimpered under the glare, and stepped into the room, wiping his bloodied fingers on his pants.

"Kojūrō wanted me to see if you were alright, and if you needed to talk or anything." Yuki said quietly. "He's resting in his room right now, so he's fine."

"Im fine, I don't want to talk to you and i don't need anything." The other Masamune growled and looked away from Yuki. "Good"

Yuki gulped as he stepped forward, sitting on the bed next to the other Masamune, biting his lip in nervousness. The other Masamune growled at Yuki and glared coldly at Yuki. Yuki saw the glare and sighed as he looked down, twiddling his fingers in his lap.

"It hurts to see you two like this. You're not the only one hurting in this relationship either." Yuki sighed. "Kojūrō… I can see it in his eyes. He's lost the will to live. Even in his actions, they lack any sort of passion for what he used to love. In sparring, he's so unfocused, almost as if he's hoping someone will kill him. He hasn't been out in the garden much anymore either."

"Don't worry about it." The other Masamune grumbled. The other Masamune sighed and looked away closing his eye. "Yeah i know i can tell just by his tone of voice" The other Masamune said softly

"I don't know why i'm doing this, but i beg of you. Try to reconcile with him. I don't know what's happened between you two, but i can't stand to see him this sad." Yuki pleaded.

"You think i haven't tried kid" The other Masamune hissed standing up. Yuki jumped at the movement, and shrunk back at the anger.

"It seems everything i do he just ignores it. Goes to talk to you or someone else. It's like he is replacing me with you and getting rid of me. I have tried to impress him only to get him angry at me. And now i hear he's going to leave, on my birthday in fact. Wonderful gift right." The other Masamune said walking over to the swords.

"I'm not trying to replace you, i swear. I haven't done anything to him." Yuki said quietly. "W-wait, he plans to leave?!" Yuki looked panicked.

"Doesn't matter if your not trying to. Yes he told me and even wrote it down and a birthday card for me" The other Masamune said sadly picking up the swords.

Yuki looked a bit scared as the other Masamune picked up the swords, moving to the edge of the bed in case he needed to run. "I promise, i'm not trying to replace you. Whatever he's doing, trying to replace you, i'm not okay with it. Whatever's happening between you two, i have no part in." Yuki said.

"I just don't understand. Why am i not worthy anymore" The other Masamune said unsheathing one of the swords and looking at it.

"I don't know. You two have been fighting a lot, so maybe he's been taking your words personally, and he's hoping with me he can relive some sort of peaceful time with you two." Yuki said shyly, avoiding looking at Masamune, and fiddling with his eyepatch a bit. The other Masamune sighed sadly.

"I wish we never fought, never meant to hurt him so much to leave me" The other Masamune said sadly sheathing the sword and walking over to his desk.

"I have to ask…" Yuki began timidly. The other Masamune looked over at Yuki this time it wasn't the normal anger but of sadness.

"Are you jealous of me and Kojy? Do you… hate me?" Yuki asked, hiding his face with his bangs. The other Masamune sighed and looked away. "I guess i am, I hate how he's replacing me with you. Don't know if i hate you if i just dislike how you have Kojūrō's attention most of the time now a days" The other Masamune replied.

"W-w-well we kind of have to be close, since he and i have to trade information, and i have to help him with strategies and such." Yuki said shyly. "He and i talk a lot, and he just kinda releases all his tension and problems on me. I don't mind it, but the sadness in him has become overwhelming lately. I don't mind that i'm his 'second son', at least. It's kind of a special feeling." Yuki said with a bit of a smile. "He always refuses to say who his favorite is, though, insisting we're both his favorite."

"Yeah i know. He calls you his son" The other Masamune asked placing his swords on the desk.

"It's kind of his title for me. I don't mind it actually, since in a way that would make you my older brother, as if you weren't already." Yuki said happily.

"They always favor the second one" The other Masamune mumbled sitting down in the chair.

"huh?" Yuki looked confused by this. "what do you mean, 'they always favor the second one'? Oh, wait…" Yuki grew a little frightened as he remembered the story with Masamune's family. "Ah, i'm sorry. That was the wrong thing to say. Stupid me, running my mouth." Yuki started apologizing quickly. "I- I'd really better go. I'll see you around." Yuki started to stand up to leave.

"Tell Kojūrō that i said sorry for all the fighting we've been throught. Even if he won't believe you"The other Masamune said unsheathing one of the swords and looking at it closely

Yuki stopped and sighed. "I'm really going to regret saying this." Yuki muttered to himself. "Why don't you go to him and tell him that? Kojy's in a lot of pain, and i can only do so much. Your fights take a lot out of him." Yuki said firmly.

"You really think he wants to see me, i'm probably the last person he wants to see"The other Masamune sighed

"It hurts, seeing you hurt him like this. He's dying. Not physically, though he's certainly not far from that. But emotionally, and spirit wise." Yuki said sternly, his hands curling into fists. "You're doing all this to him, yet you act like you don't know what's wrong with him." Yuki said, his voice holding a bit of anger.

"It hurt's you to see me hurt him. It kills me that i am. I act like i don't because if i don't i'll break a promise to him" The other Masamune sighed looking at the sword in his hand.

"Why are you doing this to him? Why do you hurt him and create all this pain and sadness in him. Whatever's wrong, why do you take your anger out on him?" Yuki grumbled.

"I don't know. I wish i wasn't." The other Masamune sighed sheathing the sword. "I guess the reason i take my anger out on him is because i can't bring myself to hurt myself. Due to that promise and seeing him hurt feels like i cut myself, only with out the blood that runs down my arm and mixes with the clear water so strangely" The other Masamune said closing his eye and turning his head away.

"You're killing him and you don't even realize it. He's in pain, suffering. You've driven him to the point of trying to kill himself. You make him believe he's failed somehow." Yuki said accusingly.

"I do realize it and it hurts." The other Masamune said sadly looking back at the swords unsheathing another one. "I've thought about doing the same thing but then i remember the promise i made to him that i would stop, and i just can't break it. He thinks he's failed in keeping me happy when at my lowest points he's made me laugh and smile." The other Masamune said holding the blade in his hand.

"It's deeper than just wanting to keep you happy. He legitimately believes he's no better than your mother, and believes he deserves death for his failures. And at the center of it all is you, egging him on and pushing him until he falls one day." Yuki growled. "He's obsessed with your happiness, that he neglects his own. And you simply soak up all the attention you can get from him."

The other Masamune looked at Yuki his face was seemingly expressionless. He held out the sword. "If anyone is like her it's me. Not him he's done everything to help me and be the best while i've only hurt him. I never really got much attention from my parents so i have always wanted someone to pay attention and listen to me, Kojūrō did just that so yes i soaked up his attention because i was afraid of being abandoned again by the one who cared for me." The other Masamune said a tear rolling down his face.

"That's the thing. You take and take from him, and leave behind only sadness. He's a person, not some magically replenishing happiness well. You've taken so much of his happiness, that you don't see that his own happiness is suffering at the cost of yours." Yuki growled. "And now that little well of happiness is dried up, and you're mad because now you've got no one to take even more from." Yuki said accusingly, his face turning angry.

"No, you don't understand Yuki" Masamune said grabbing one of the swords his other self had placed on the desk.

"I don't mean to make him sad" The other Masamune said sadly.

"All the best intentions end in suffering. You may not mean to make him sad, but you are. You're taking happiness from a source that's near dried up. And you're enjoying every minute of it, because you ignore his own needs just as long as you never have to worry." Yuki growled.

"That's enough of this." Masamune growled stabbing the sword into the ground in between the two.

"Woah!" Yuki yelped, jumping away from the sword and gripping his own. The other Masamune looked surprised and gripped the sword in his hands. Yuki was silent as he looked at the sword, his eye darting around, and widening as he noticed Masamune.

"I swear to god you're only making my pain worse Yuki" Masamune growled walking over to The other Masamune. Yuki squinted as he tried to read what Masamune was saying, his eye following Masamune around the room. The other Masamune looked around the room and was confused at Yuki's expression and what he was looking at.

"Right can't see or hear me" Masamune sighed pulling an empty piece of paper out and grabbed a pen and started to write. The other Masamune looked at the pen and then at Yuki confused on what was going on. Yuki kept staring at Masamune, his grip on his sword tightening as he looked at what Masamune was writing.

"Stop getting angry at me when you have no clue exactly how i feel your anger is only going to make things worse." Masamune wrote and held the paper up to Yuki. The other Masamune looked curiously over at Yuki. Yuki read the paper, and looked angrier as he glared at Masamune, not saying anything so as not to freak out the other Masamune. Masamune returned the glare and huffed going back to writing. "If you're so angry why don't you kill me know or are you to worried someone will find out it was you"

Yuki unsheathed his sword a bit, looking beyond furious at Masamune's accusation. "Oh how scary im shaking. You know you can't hurt me only other Me." Masamune wrote

"I can certainly try hurting you, spirit." Yuki muttered.

"Spirit?" The other Masamune asked confused.

"You can try but it won't work idiot" Masamune rolled his eye.

"Huh?" Yuki turned his attention from Masamune to the other Masamune, looking surprised. "Oh, right, you can't see him. Damn." Yuki muttered to himself.

"See who? Yuki what has gotten into you?" The other Masamune said confused.

"O-oh, um…" Yuki looked really awkward, and glared at Masamune for putting him in this situation. Masamune laughed "That's what you get bastard" Masamune grinned

"Uh, nothing. Sorry, thought i saw something. I-i'd better go." Yuki stuttered awkwardly, looking away from Masamune to the other Masamune, taking steps back to the door.

"Uh okay then" The other Masamune stood up and grabbed the sword that was in the floor. "How did this get here anyway?"

' _Someone's making a pest of themselves.'_ Yuki thought grumpily, keeping his best confused expression. "Don't know. Maybe your sword's alive." Yuki shrugged.

"Im sure they're not, but if they are they obviously don't like you" The other Masamune said.

Masamune smirked and took the other swords off the desk.

"Apparently they don't like either of us. Never thought i'd meet a sword with feelings." Yuki said, glaring at Masamune.

"I doubt they don't like me, and same with meeting a sword with feelings" The other Masamune said looking at the sword. Masamune unsheathed the other swords and looked at Yuki. Yuki stepped closer to the other Masamune, pretending to inspect the sword as well as he watched Masamune unsheath the swords, stepping a bit so that the other Masamune would be in the way if he attacked.

"Maybe your swords don't like arguments." Yuki shrugged.

"I doubt that or they would have stopped me and Kojūrō a few times" The other Masamune said looking confused at the stepped closer To the two.

"That would actually be pretty convenient of them." Yuki chuckled nervously, watching Masamune. "They'd have stopped some pretty nasty fights."

"Yeah" The other Masamune agreed.

Masamune smirked and tapped the other Masamune on the shoulder with the sword and pointed to Yuki with the other three swords.

Yuki stared at the swords, surprised, as the were only inches from his face.

The other Masamune looked at the swords surprised to see no one wielding them. Masamune made a motion with the sword that would be like a slice to the throt. then pointed the sword at Yuki. Yuki unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Masamune.

"Don't you put one hand on him, spirit." Yuki growled.

Masamune growled at Yuki and took a step away from the other Masamune but never moved the swords from pointing at Yuki.

"Spirit, i'm warning you. Knock it off. Put the fucking swords down. now." Yuki growled, his sword not wavering from Masamune. Masamune pulled the swords back into a defensive position. The other Masamune looked over at Yuki and the swords confused on what was going on gripping tightly to the two swords he had.

"Spirit. Put the swords down. I do not ask twice." Yuki growled, sheathing his own sword and holding out his hands to show peace. "I do not wish to fight you, but i ask that you please put down the swords."

Masamune growled and didn't drop his defencive position.

"Very well, spirit. i will simply ignore you, since you seem to want a fight so bad." Yuki huffed, crossing his arms as he turned to leave. "Oh, that reminds me, Kojūrō wanted me to give you this. A little early birthday present from him." Yuki said, pulling out the charm and putting it in the other Masamune's hand. "It's supposed to bring good luck or something like that. He saw it and thought of you." Yuki shrugged. Masamune growled seeing the charm and glaring at Yuki.

"Tell him i said thanks then." The other Masamune said looking at the charm.

"Of course. Also, Kojūrō wanted to seek out your permission to do a little spying mission. We've got suspicions of something going on in Takeda, particularly with Yukimura. He's been acting really out of character lately, so if you don't mind, Kojy wants to take a look for himself." Yuki added.

"Of course i trust his judgment" The other Masamune said

"I'll pass on the news. Have a good evening, Lord Masamune!" Yuki called, leaving out the door towards Kojūrō's room.

"Thanks" The other Masamune called back before looking over and looking at his swords. Masamune sheathed the swords and then held them out for himself to take back. The other Masamune looked a bit startled as he took the swords back, looking in Masamune's direction and squinting to see if he could see Masamune too. Masamune sighed and walked over to the desk and started to write again. The other Masamune set the swords aside and walked over to the desk to read what was written.

"Uh as awkward as this is it isn't the first time i've had to say this, Hey me" Masamune wrote and looked at himself

"Uh, hello… me." The other Masamune said aloud, looking at the paper for a response. "Um… Is there a reason why you were threatening Yuki earlier?" the other Masamune fiddled with the charm in his hands, slipping it onto his wrist.

"Yeah he fucking killed me that's why i was wanting him away from you" Masamune wrote angrily

"Uh, killed you?" other Masamune said, looking surprised. "Yuki's never killed anyone in this house, as far as i know."

"Yeah not yet, sadly i guess i should warn you as well because i don't think Kojuro was entirely convinced." Masamune sighed as he wrote.

"Warn me? Of what? Yuki?" other Masamune looked confused.

"One, Yukimura he's not himself due to being possessed sadly it won't be too long as i see Kojūrō's going to be leaving for that mission.  
Two, Kenshin's gonna ask for an audience with you soon when Kojūrō is actually going to arrive back from the mission this is where i'm so sorry to be the bearer of bad new that you really don't want to hear from anyone. When you come back Kojūrō won't be there to greet you and won't ever come to tell you the information he gathered because well uh we kinda kill him in our sleep i don't know how to explain it well.  
Three, after a while were killed our suspect is Yuki damned bastard blindfolded me and cut off my right ear, and left arm. then dragged me all the way to the study and cut out my lung and heart. so i have all reason to be pissed off at that bastard.  
Four, i know it's a gift from Kojy but please get rid of that cursed charm it is what placed me and Kojūrō in this hell of a place and i've lost him. Im alone in a strange place i just got transported here and well it's nice to be home and all but i don't have my Kojūrō and I can only be seen by some servants, guards and apparently Yuki. I can't even be seen by myself. i'll tell you that i've had better experience here than when me and Kojūrō fought for the last time. At least i got it where you two talked again and at least on better conditions than what my Kojūrō last heard me say."

Other Masamune looked very skeptical, and stepped away from the desk to sit on the bed. "Spirit, you realize how this all sounds, right?"

"Yeah i know. I guess you can't even believe yourself." Masamune wrote and handed the paper to himself

"For one, Yuki would never do such a thing. We have our rough spots, sure, but he's far too timid to ever go for murder. And the charm is a gift from Kojy. I'm not doing that to him. And Yukimura being possessed? Kojūrō being killed, by me no less? You probably don't care spirit, but you're insane." Other Masamune said.

"I might sound it huh but i really mean it me please i don't want you to go through what i have in that place" Masamune wrote

"You really expect me to follow what you say so blindly? Just because you say it?" Other Masamune shook his head as he stood and turned to the door.

"Yeah i figured as much, it's me after all but please i don't want to have you go through the pain of being split up from Kojūrō and him hating you and yelling at you and when you finally are back you mess up and then have to kill him. It hurt badly and to see little me and younger Kojūrō so happy made me miss all those times, seeing little Yukimura happily talking to my Kojūrō i was happy and a little jealous and made a wrong decision. I want one version of me to be happy with Kojūrō and not end up losing him" Masamune wrote following the other Masamune.

Other Masamune sighed as he read the note. "You're really being persistent on this." Other Masamune grumbled, his hand on the doorknob. "Now if you don't mind, i have to talk to Kojūrō about the rules of this mission. So excuse me."

"Im still you and i've been through this can i at least feel like i am back then it's not like you two can even see me or hear me" Masamune wrote down and handed it to himself

Other Masamune gave a sigh of annoyance as he disappeared upon stepping out into the hall, leaving Masamune standing there alone. The hallway was dark and silent as the outside windows showed it was night, with a crescent moon in the sky. Masamune looked around started by the sudden change. ' _So time keeps passing here. If time is going in order this was the night me and Kojuro had… our final fight. If i can get to the study in time i might be able to prevent this from ending the way it did.'_ Masamune sighed as he headed towards the library. The hallway was mostly empty except for a couple of late night guards and servants here and there. Masamune sighed the cool nighttime air made the castle seem more eerie than it looked

As he approached the study door, he could see the outline of Kojuro walking along the hall to the study as well, accompanied by Yuki, with Kojuro dressed in armor and Yuki in night clothes as the two's wet hair implied they'd finished bathing. Yuki was leaned against Kojuro lazily, looking like he were going to fall asleep any minute as Kojuro kept him from falling. Masamune sighed "Why do i alway run into you two?" Masamune grumbled

"Kojy, do you have to leave tonight? Can't you put it off a day or two?" Yuki whined.

"No. If you keep putting things off, you'll never get anything done." Kojuro chuckled, ruffling Yuki's hair. "Besides, you don't have to accompany me. You can go to bed, you know."

"I don't want to, besides, i don't want you to leave without me having said goodbye." Yuki said.

"You said goodbye in the bath. You need sleep. I'm ordering you to go to bed." Kojuro said, standing Yuki up and pushing him towards the ninja quarters.

"Fine. Night, Kojy!" Yuki gave a big hug to Kojuro, nuzzling him a bit as he left towards the ninja quarters. Masamune sighed looking away. Kojuro chuckled and kept walking towards the study, his smile disappearing slightly as he stood outside the door, his hand hovering over the handle. Masamune opened the door slightly looking down at the ground and then at Kojuro. Kojuro opened the door a bit more and saw the other Masamune busy at the desk, apparently not aware of Kojuro's presence. Kojuro frowned at this greeting and loudly knocked on the door's frame. The other Masamune looked up from the papers and looked over at Kojuro and waved. "Hey Kojuro" the other Masamune greeted

Kojuro gave a solemn nod as he tried to slick back his loose wet hair without success, walking into the study and closing the door behind him. With a deep breath, Kojuro took a seat across from the other Masamune. The other Masamune sighed setting down the papers he was looking at. "So tonight's the night" the other Masamune sighed looking at Kojuro.

"It would seem so." Kojuro said, leaning back in his seat, looking very uncomfortable with the newly forming beard on his face. "I don't know exactly how long i'll be gone, i packed to be gone for a month or so. The sooner i'm rid of this beard though the better."

The other Masamune chuckled. "Well we have to get as much information as we can on Kia whereabouts and you're the only one i can trust here right now" The other Masamune sighed "I hope you don't have to spend too much time there it's easier to weed out spies with more than one person"

"I keep feeling the hairs go up my nose and it's weird to talk. I don't know how anyone wears these things. Not to mention it makes me look way older than i am. Not that the gray hairs help with that." Kojuro grumbled. "I wouldn't mind a break from this place. I haven't lived in a normal house in years. You've never lived in one, beyond being in Yuki's kitchen. It's a real treat to be in one, after living in this grand place." Kojuro sounded a bit happy at the idea.

"Great to know your so happy to leave here" The other Masamune grumbled

"What's wrong with wanting normal for a change?" Kojuro muttered, his frown intensified by the beard, making him look sterner and angrier. "Besides, I'll finally get a break from having to constantly watch you."

"You make it sound like we have a bad household Kojuro" the other Masamune grumbled

"In this state, i don't have an issue with the house itself, more like i have a problem with one of it's occupants." Kojuro said, looking at the other Masamune.

The other Masamune growled and rolled his eye.

"But of course, we can never have a single decent conversation without you going and throwing fuel for an argument." Kojuro scoffed. "If you're this clingy about me leaving, i can only imagine what you'll be like without me. I'm wondering why you're even bothering to see me leave, if all you wanted was to bring me here to argue. But in that case, since you apparently want to argue, and i'm already behind schedule..." Kojuro stood from his seat and started to head for the door.

"Is it so wrong to want to see you out?" The other Masamune growled looking back at the papers. Kojuro huffed and turned around, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Then say what you wanted to say." Kojuro growled.

"Good luck Kojuro." The other Masamune huffed

"That was it? I could have been on the road already in the time it took me to walk all the way from my room, pack, and come here and see you. And that's it?" Kojuro made a noise of annoyance.

"Well you didn't have to come see me. I'm actually surprised that you did." The other Masamune grumbled

"Maybe because i actually thought you'd have something important to say." Kojuro growled.

"Well sorry to be a big disappointment like always" The other Masamune said

"It's to be expected with you." Kojuro grumbled. "Anyway, i'll be gone for your birthday, so i'm letting you do what you want that day. You can go riding, cut yourself, or whatever it is you do when i'm not looking." Kojuro grumbled. "Also Yuki's in charge while i'm gone, he'll be taking my place and assuming my duties until i come back, if ever. I expect you to show the same respect to him that you show me, on the rare occasion that you do."

"Great I don't have to deal with your bickering on my birthday" The other Masamune scoffed. "And why should i show him respect? Because he's your favorite."

"Not just that. It's because i told you to." Kojuro growled. "And besides, every day i'm away from you means i have more chances to keep from getting killed by you. I might even stay there. I'm sure my contact would love to have me stay for a while. She often needs someone to help her with farmwork. Plus she actually appreciates my cooking."

"If you're so much happier with someone else then why don't you just go!" The other Masamune shouted still looking at the papers.

"Are you releasing me from your service, Lord Masamune?" Kojuro asked, his face expressionless.

"You always make it seem like i'm a horrible person and that you'd be happy somewhere else. So if i make you so unhappy then go be happy." The other Masamune said softly

Kojuro was quiet for a time, before there was the sound of swords clattering as Kojuro unbuckled his sword belt. The other Masamune turned his head to look over at Kojuro, his face held a pained expression. Kojuro took off his sword belt, also removing his Date army rank badge, and put them both on the desk before walking away towards the door silently.

"Sell the swords if you want, i have no need for them. And hand the badge off to whoever. I recommend Shan or Yuki, personally. Also you might want to change that expression. You're looking a whole lot like Lord Motonari, or Lord Mitsunari. And brush your hair." Kojuro called, before opening the door.

"Im sorry i couldn't keep you happy Kojūrō" The other Masamune said looking at the swords and picking up the badge, a tear crept it's way down his face. Kojuro turned away silently and left, closing the door with a slam behind him as his footsteps grew further and further away from the door till there was silence. Masamune placed the badge on the desk and then picked up the swords. "I should have expected this to happen but i guess i had a little too much faith" The other Masamune said sadly holding the swords. he found himself absently inspecting the swords, noticing they were near perfect condition, aside from a few scratches on the sheath and the hilts being dented from blocking hits. Even the badge was polished and shiny, as if it were brand new, outside of a huge dent in the middle of the badge where a bullet had hit it and the badge had stopped it from going to his heart. The other Masamune sighed shakily and placed them on the desk as well before crossing his arms and laying his head down. "I'm alone now, no family that cares for me, friends that are too busy and dead, no Yukimura to make me smile, no Kojuro to make me laugh and smile." The other Masamune said solemnly to himself and held back from crying only to have some whimpers escape his mouth and tears run down his face and arms onto the table. ' _This is worse than him being dead or missing. This way, i know he's alive, but he's off being happy somewhere else, with someone else. And i'll never know where he is, or how to contact him... And this is all i have left of him. Just a stupid badge and a pair of swords.'_ the other Masamune's thoughts echoed aloud bitterly as he shoved the paperwork under him aside, accidentally throwing it off the desk. The other Masamune hit the table with his fist "GOD DAMNED LIFE!" The other Masamune shouted angrily into the table "Why am i cursed to lose everything!"

Masamune was saddened greatly at the sight of himself so broken and sad, and walked over to the desk, sitting next to himself and quietly watching.

' _He'll have to come back. His stuff is here. He can't just hide out with his 'contact' forever. I bet this 'contact' of his is some girlfriend. If only i knew where she lived, i could convince her to get him to come back...'_ the other Masamune's thoughts echoed, as the sound of a horse drifted up from the courtyard through the window, as well as Kojuro's voice saying he had 'family business' and he 'had to go visit his sister'.

The other Masamune sighed

There was a loud horse neigh as the horse left the castle grounds, taking his right eye with it.

The other Masamune stood up and walked shakily over to the door. Masamune followed, looking concerned. The other Masamune opened the door and leaned on the doorframe.

"So you're really going Kojūrō. Im sorry for being so disappointing to you it tried to be everything i could be for you and only failed you. I guess this is goodbye." The other Masamune said sadly forcing himself to weakly smile as tears fell from his face. Masamune's heart grew heavy as he remembered the heartbreak he'd felt that night, and desperately tried to think of a way to comfort himself. The other Masamune stood there in silence for a while just leaned up against the doorframe with his eye closed as tears fell silently down his face. There was the sound of metal boots clanking and the wood thumping lightly under footsteps as someone came walking down the hall. The other Masamune didn't move from his place as he didn't really care of what other's thought at that moment he just wanted to cry.

"Lord Masamune, Master Katakura just walked out of here looking very- oh. oh i see now." Shan's light voice rung through the hall as she approached the other Masamune. The other Masamune opened his eye but stayed silent and unmoving. Shan gave a sad sigh as she walked closer, standing in front of the other Masamune and picking his head up with her fingers.

"Tsk tsk. Such a face should not be sullied by tears." Shan said softly, taking off her gloves and wiping his cheeks of tears.

The other Masamune looked at her silently his expression still saddened. She looked back at him sympathetically, some small tears of her own welling up in her eyes, and ruining her recently adopted habit of putting on makeup. The other Masamune gave a painfully forced weak smile and raised a shaky hand to her face wiping the small tears away silently. Shan gave him a bright smile as she took his hands, tugging him gently along down the hall towards him and Kojuro's rooms. The other Masamune silently followed her. Shan stopped before Kojuro's door, opening it and gently pushing him inside. The other Masamune stumbled in and looked around the room and sighed sadly. Shan's eyes briefly looked to Masamune, giving a smile and a little wave as she joined the other Masamune inside. Masamune blinked at her but waved back. The other Masamune had hung his head and closed his eye with a pained expression on his face. Shan led him to Kojuro's bed and made him sit down and went to the desk, looking for something. The other Masamune looked at Shan wondering why she had made him come to Kojuro's room.

She gave a grumble as she didn't find what she was looking for. "Are you alright? Do you want to talk? Did Kojuro hurt you?" Shan asked kindly, getting up and walking over to the bed, laying next to other Masamune and putting a comforting hand on his knee. "I know Kojuro could be cruel sometimes."

The other Masamune sighed "Im fine." The other Masamune said weakly

"Then why are you crying, if you're 'fine'?" Shan said gently.

"I am? I didn't notice" The other Masamune said shakily raising a hand to his face.

"Yes, you are. You miss him. You need someone to listen to your pain. That person is supposed to be Kojuro, but he's not here. so i will take his place in this matter." Shan said kindly.

"No one can take his place in anything, but if you're willing to listen to a dissapointment talk then you're crazy" The other Masamune said wiping the tears that still slowly rolled down his face.

"So i've been told." Shan said with a smile. "And you're not the only disappointment here. So let one disappointment take care of another."

"I let him leave so he'd be happy since i can't provide that for him anymore. And off he went without hesitation, or a second thought" The other Masamune said

"But he was happy here. Why would he leave?" Shan looked confused. "Oh, Kojuro, you old fool. You may be a great strategist but you are poor at emotions."Shan grumbled. "Listen, did Kojuro say where he was going?"

"His sister's. even though he doesn't have a sister" The other Masamune said

"Did he give you his badge and swords?" Shan asked, frowning. ' _Oh. He's gone to her. Oh well, he's out of the picture, at least. We're one body part and one person short, but whatever.'_ Shan's thoughts echoed.

"Yeah" The other Masamune said sadly.

"Oh. I see. He's really gone then. I never thought i'd see the day." Shan said sadly. "I never thought he'd pick her of all people to settle down with, but i guess he's surprised me. He never came across as the farmer type either, but he does love gardening. That or he'll offer his services to Lord Yukimura or someone." Shan said, a troubled expression. ' _I guess the monster will take care of him, while we focus on this one here. Too bad we have to kill him. He's a rare type of man.'_ Shan's thoughts echoed.

"He left me because i made him unhappy and only hurt him. I hope whoever it is if he dose treats him better than i did" The other Masamune said sadly falling back on the bed.

"Damn you Yuki for giving him all those speeches about needing to be selfish once in a while." Shan hissed quietly.

"Thanks for listening to me Shan" The other Masamune said looking at the roof sadly

"Why wouldn't i? You're in pain, and it's my duty to ensure my lord's happiness." Shan said with a smile, rolling onto her back and looking up at the roof as well, kicking off her boots and letting them hit the floor with a metal thud.

"Well you didn't have to. Not really it not really anyone's duty to make me happy" The other Masamune sighed

"I do have to. Because you're my best friend, and i'm willing to do whatever you need to make you feel better. And it is someone's duty. It's mine. Me and Kojuro came to an agreement when i joined that i was to ensure your happiness, and that's what i'll do." Shan said, gripping his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Well thanks" The other Masamune said taking a deep breath and closed his eye.

"Don't thank me yet. i haven't finished my goal yet." Shan said happily, as rolled over, laying on top of him as she grabbed one of the pillows and put it on his chest, resting her head on the pillow. The other Masamune sighed and wrapped an arm around her and opened his eye to stare at the roof.

"The pillow smells like man. And has Kojuro's smell. And you're warm." Shan mumbled, face down in the pillow, as she wrapped an arm around him in return.

"Well i can understand why it smell's like Kojuro the man part i can't really explain. And thanks i guess" The other Masamune said

"I don't know how to explain it, but men seem to have a specific smell. And it's all over this pillow. And smells faintly like perfume." Shan explained, sniffing the pillow more. "But Kojuro's smell is nice. It's like it smells of metal and gunpowder, but underneath that is the smell of plants and spices, mixed with the smell of blood and sweat." Shan mumbled.

"Ah. Yeah sounds like him" The other Masamune said softly.

"And you kind of smell the same. The blood smell stands out, but there's this smell i can't name as well." Shan said, picking her head up from the pillow and sniffing him. "Yuki doesn't have the man smell yet, thankfully. It's really strong on you though. It's kind of offset by the smell of baked sweets though. It's… an interesting combination."

"That's the first time i've ever had someone say anything about how i smell" The other Masamune said with a slight chuckle

"It's kind of a curse of mine. I've always had a strong sense of smell. Every smell is interesting though. It tells you something about the person and their life." Shan said with a smile.

"Ah. That's a better curse than mine. Well of course whatever we're around often we smell like it so it would be easy to tell what the person does and how they are a little" The other Masamune said.

"Which 'curse' would you be referring to?" Shan said, laying her head on his chest and looking up at him. "Most of the women i meet smell overwhelmingly like perfume, so i can't be around them long. The men… well, they usually smell like either perfume or blood and sweat, usually recently acquired. The blood and sweat, you've got. No perfume though, thankfully." Shan shrugged.

"Well i haven't been around any girls lately so of course i don't have the perfume like smell. The one where everyone leaves me whether that be from death or walking away from me" The other Masamune sighed

"I haven't died or walked away from you. We still don't know if Kojuro's coming back or not, so he hasn't walked away just yet." Shan said softly. "Good. i can usually tell what kind of girls, based on perfume. It's usually the cheap kind, or what i like to call 'prostitute smell'. and i've had enough perfume smell to last a lifetime." Shan looked disgusted at the mention of the stuff.

"I suppose but he could also never come back, and i might lose you in battle. Really now?" The other Masamune said

"It's more likely this is a little temper tantrum of his. He'll cool off, come back here, and ask to be reinstated and everything will go back to the way it was. And you really have so little faith in me? No man has ever come close to me that hasn't gotten an arrow in the face. I'm not falling in battle. I'm too good for that. It's sweet of you to be concerned though." Shan chuckled softly. "Yeah. It must sound outrageous, a girl who hates perfume." Shan chuckled.

"Hopefully. Oh really i think i'm the only man who wasn't met with an arrow to the face." The other Masamune chuckled "I've heard a lot of crazy things trust me a girl not liking perfume is nothing"

Shan blushed as she hid her face in the pillow, smacking his arm lightly. "You're a special case." Shan mumbled into the pillow. The other Masamune laughed softly and smiled a little.

"Trust me, a girl not liking perfume is almost blasphemous around here. Most of the men think i'm some sort of woman hater. I'm only against certain women though." Shan mumbled.

"Yeah well my men and servants haven't had as crazy experiences as I have had though i'll say they have had some crazy one's from just being part of the Date clan and Aoba castle household." The other Masamune chuckled

"I won't deny the crazy experiences. You really get us into some messed up shit, you know that?" Shan laughed softly, letting out a small yawn. "Ah, damn. i'm getting sleepy. How inappropriate of me, falling asleep on top of my lord. Oh, wait, that sounded weird." Shan blushed as she sat up and started to get off him.

The other Masamune chuckled "Yeah but you have to admit it's never a dull day here."

"I will admit that." Shan said happily, crawling off him and standing.

"I guess it is getting late huh" The other Masamune said sitting up.

"I guess i'd better go. Don't want anyone getting the wrong impression." Shan said with a smile, giving a little bow as she started to leave.

"Yeah, see ya around" The other Masamune said standing up.

"See ya around." Shan said, walking over to the door and leaving.

"You know she wants to kill you, me, right?" Masamune sighed, standing from his spot at the desk, having had watched the whole thing.

The other Masamune sighed and stretched "Shan, kill me no. You're really crazy you know that spirit and here i thought you left a while ago" The other Masamune said looking around.

"Oh how lucky you are, not hearing her real thoughts of you." Masamune sighed.

"Real thought's of me? Great and why would i need to know nothing bad about me i presume" The other Masamune said walking over to the door.

"Oh nothing bad, no. She just needs to kill you to finish a deal her brother made with a monster, while her brother is out for domination of all of Japan by slowly killing everyone." Masamune said sarcastically.

"You know spirit your a real downer always talking about death and such. And really Yuki trying to take over japan funny he maybe strong but a soldier doesn't just charge up at a leader and win." The other Masamune said opening the door and walking down to his room.

"This one doesn't need to charge up to them. He's got his damned monster doing the killing, while he waits for everyone to die off so he can step up and take over their lands." Masamune growled. "You're lucky you're still alive only because Shan seems to have a bit of affection for you."

"I don't know where you're getting this but it's some crazy idea to think Yuki and a 'monster' would be killing lords" The other masamune said. "I doubt the killing part but the affection i can see"

"You're lucky it's the thing stopping her from killing you back there. You've got your life just because of a crush." Masamune chuckled a bit at the thought. "And is it really so impossible to think Yuki would do such a thing?" Masamune said grumpily.

"If your me then you should know that yes it's hard to believe that timid little warrior could do such a thing" The other Masamune said rolling his eye.

"Then i'll spell it out for you. He thinks if he takes over Japan, Kojuro will be proud of him." Masamune said. "And Shan's only involved out of love for her brother, and the want to make him happy."

"I don't see why he tries he already has stolen Kojūrō from me" The other Masamune huffed angrily

"Plus he's got some pretty vicious ideas of how he wants to see things run, particularly ruling with the idea of solving everything by pointing a sword at it." Masamune growled. "And now he's only a couple of people away from getting his goal. You'll see. there'll be news of Yukimura's death, along with Sasuke's, and you'll see."

"Yukimura's death funny that kid wouldn't die unless it was by my hands alone" The Other Masamune chuckled

"too bad, Monster's going to beat you to it. Possession usually leaves the victim's brain suddenly nonfunctional, and basically shuts his brain down, then when the monster leaves, all that's left of Yukimura is an empty husk, and a dead brain." Masamune said. "He'll literally just drop dead one day when the monster decides to move on. And no doubt a grieving Sasuke will follow not far behind."

The other Masamune frowned and stayed quite. Masamune saw his information was starting to get through to his other self, and grew hopeful.

"And from there, Kojuro and you are next on the list. You'll be out with Kenshin, He'll come home early, and you'll fall asleep, and from there the monster will possess you and force you to kill Kojuro. And then Yuki steps in, kills you, and finally he'll 'heroically' step up to offer to keep watch over the lands of the dead lords." Masamune growled.

"Why kill Kojūrō if he's trying to impress him?" The other Masamune asked

"He wants you to hurt before he kills you." Masamune said. "In Yuki's eye, killing Kojuro is a sacrifice that needs to be made."

"I won't allow that to happen. Fine kill me but i won't let them kill Kojūrō" The other Masamune growled

"So you'll listen? No, you dying won't be enough for him. For one, Kojuro would be put in charge, and Yuki needs complete domination, including his home."

The other Masamune looked in thought before seemingly thinking of something "Kojuro basically resigned i could give that position to Yuki then Kojuro never has to die" The other Masamune said.

"Yes, totally give the position to the boy who's out for your blood. That totally won't backfire."Masamune grumbled.

"Well then what do you have in mind then? I can't just kill Yuki without some proof of action." The other Masamune said

"That's the problem, he hasn't done anything yet." Masamune grumbled.

The other Masamune sighed and reached his door. "Then how do you expect me to stop him?" The other Masamune grumbled opening the door.

"I don't know! You come up with something." Masamune grumbled. "Besides, like Yuki will actually want the position. I'll be amazed if he actually accepts."

"Wait a second I could charge Yuki with being a spy" The Other Masamune suggested

"And your proof?" Masamune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well he used to live in Kia and has connection there as well as relation with Yukimura and with the information we do have the Takeda clan have been suspiciously around our border's seemingly looking for something or someone and we know Date clan information has been leaked out so Yuki wouldn't be so hard to believe since he has connections with the Takaeda." The other Masamune said.

"And the rest of the information you got from a ghost. That doesn't sound crazy in the slightest. Also Yuki's not the only one. Shan's got the same evidence piled against her." Masamune pointed out.

"I just have to get some more evidence against him. And moving him up in positions would make it easier for me to talk with him without others think suspiciously but it also does give him more of a chance to kill me but i have to risk it for the Date clan right" The other Masamune sighed sitting down on his bed.

"I see no other way for this to end. Fine. We'll go with your plan. But if he tries to kill you, just expect reports of flying objects and things moving on their own. Along with a mysteriously dead Yuki." Masamune grumbled.

"Well he tries to kill me and i can report that and easily have him killed. And i'm talking to a spirit right now and have seen my swords floating on there own things flying around aren't going to surprise me anymore" The other Masamune grumbled

"Won't be nearly as satisfying as killing him myself." Masamune grumbled, sitting on the desk and making the lights in the room go dark with the snap of his fingers, leaving the only light being his aura's blue glow.

"Yeah i know it's never satisfying see someone else kill who you wanted to" The other Masamune sighed leaning back on the bed.

"You know you can just kill him yourself." Masamune said. "You can easily claim self defence."

"Without any evidence i would be charged with murder or insanity" The other Masamune sighed.

"Oh really? And who's there to try you? Ieyasu was pretty much the one with the power." Masamune said.

"Ieyasu" The other Masamune said softly "I guess i could but my servants would question if i was telling the truth or not since it's obvious that i don't exactly like him"

"Even if they don't believe you, they can't exactly do anything about it." Masamune grumbled. "Oh, sorry. I shouldn't mention the others." Masamune said apologetically.

"Yeah i know but i know a few of them would leave and it's a pain to try and get new servants." The other Masamune grumbled "It's alright it's not like i can really get away exactly from their memory, though i still wish i could have done something to stop their deaths" The other Masamune sighed sadly.

"It's been forever since i've seen Chika or Ieyasu. I haven't even seen Yukimura around. I remember seeing Tadakatsu after my Ieyasu died, though. He wouldn't respond to anything, even when taunted." Masamune said sadly. "At least Ieyasu told me he released Chika's parrot before he died."

"The most i saw of Yukimura was on the battlefield not to long ago. Chika and Ieyasu i miss them around here at time's. Well that seems like Tadakatsu right now doesn't really talk or respond to anything. Yeah sadly i bet the parrot is still mourning his death they were basically inseparable" The other Masamune sighed looking at the roof.

"From what i heard, Tadakatsu just kinda sat there after Ieyasu died. Didn't move or anything. It was nice to talk to him though, even if he doesn't respond. Ieyasu liked to say that that Chika's soul was in that parrot. So flying away was his way of moving on." Masamune said sadly.

"Im sure he did. Yeah gave me some kind of closure to talk to him. I wouldn't be surprised if that was true" The other Masamune chuckled sadly.

"I'm sure Chika would have preferred to be a fish as opposed to a parrot though. But then i'd feel bad eating fish." Masamune chuckled sadly. "I just hope wherever Ieyasu is, Mit's keeping him company. Ieyasu can't be left alone with his hyperness for too long, after all. He needs Mit to keep him within the confines of reality." Masamune said with a sad smile.

"Yeah we don't need Ieyasu alone bouncing off walls" The other Masamune chuckled

"We all know lonely Ieyasu comes up with some pretty bad ideas. And MIt's there to scold him afterwards." Masamune chuckled. " 'Just because Tadakatsu has rocket boosters and can fly doesn't mean you can use him to skydive when you're bored!' " Masamune mimicked Mitsunari's scolding voice.

The other Masamune laughed. "And Ieyasu's excuse is always 'It seemed like a good idea in my head'."

"And Mit always responds with 'there's a difference between an idea that's good and an idea that should stay an idea!'. It's amazing how many injuries Ieyasu's survived doing his stunts though. Yet he keeps smiling even when he's in pain. It's gotta be magic." Masamune chuckled.

"Yeah i don't understand him at times" The other Masamune said

"Poor Tadakatsu's probably having a heart attack every time he says he wants to 'try something new'." Masamune chuckied. "Oh, i'm missing him again. What i wouldn't give to see his bright smile again, even for a little bit. I'd even accept Chika's bone crushing hugs, if it meant i'd get to be with them again." Masamune sighed sadly.

"Yeah i miss those two" The other Masamune sighed

"I remember seeing Ieyasu just before he died. He was so pale and weak, yet he retained his strength to the very end. I think i miss hearing his voice most of all though." Masamune said sadly.

"Yeah" The other Masamune agreed sadly.

"Ah, but that's enough of my depressing memories. No need to add any more sadness to this night." Masamune said, trying to sound a bit happier as he got up and sat on the other side of the bed. "We just have to focus on getting Kojy back, and getting Yuki out of our lives. We'll just have to sleep off what happened tonight, and start fresh tomorrow." Masamune said, tucking his other self in.

"Yeah, I hope Kojy sleeps well tonight" The other Masamune sighed.

"He'll be fine. Even without his swords he's still very formidable." Masamune said, ruffling his other self's hair. "Now go on to sleep, you. And good night, kiddo." Masamune said, repeating Kojuro's old bedtime phrase.

"Yeah i know. It's kinda weird hearing myself say those words" The other Masamune smiled.

"It's been awhile since we both heard it." Masamune said with a smile, as he got an idea. He thought of younger Kojuro as he tried to change his appearance the way he'd seen other ghosts do. Satisfied with the change in appearance, he turned back to the other Masamune.

"But i do mean it. Good night, kiddo. Love you." Masamune said, with Kojuro's voice coming out instead of his own.

The other Masamune looked surprised then smiled. "Good night Kojuro. I love you as well" The other Masamune said happily. Masamune chuckled as he was referred to as Kojuro. Quietly he started humming a lullaby, like Kojuro had done when he was little, watching other Masamune's expressions as he hummed.

The other Masamune smiled and closed his eye listening to the lullaby. Masamune smiled as he saw his other self so peaceful, and moved so he was laying on the bed as well, pulling his other self close to his side and holding him there. The other Masamune snuggled closer to Masamune. "Thanks me" The other Masamune said softly

"No problem. You need this." Masamune mumbled,slipping his eyes closed as he kept humming, slowly starting to feel a bit sleepy himself, soon enough the humming gave way to Kojuro's familiar snores. The other Masamune feel asleep to the familiar snores.


	59. Chapter 60

Chapter - 57

Yukimura gave a grumble as he felt ground under him again, squinting as his face was met with the bright light of a lantern. "i'm still here? What the hell…" Yukimura grumbled looking around and noticing the Date clan banner in what appeared to be an armory. "I'm here? What am i doing here?" Yukimura mumbled, picking his spear up and walking over to the door, gripping the spear with his teeth as he opened the door with his hand. as soon as he stepped out he started to feel the presence of others, and instinctively headed towards it. ' _I imagine it's Masamune and Kojuro. They probably got trapped here, and i drew the short stick by getting assigned to help them. i swear whoever assigns us ghosts really likes playing with my emotions.'_ Yukimura thought as he got closer to where the presence was coming from. As he got closer he heard a slight groan from up ahead. ' _Yep, it's Kojuro and Masamune. and it looks like they have some friends.'_ Yukimura thought, making his footsteps a bit louder so as not to surprise the group. As he stood in the doorway of the hall he looked at the group inside, smiling a bit to see child Masamune, Motochika, Kojuro, and Ieyasu. Alerting the group to his presence, he knocked on the doorway loudly. Masamune looked over towards the knock and gave a big smile

Yukimura returned the smile brightly, walking over to the group and carefully stepping around Mitsunari and Motonari, not wanting to wake the wrath of either.

"Hey Masa." Yukimura said with a wave."How'd you guys get here? Monster sent ya? Earthquake?"

"Yeah, the monster caught that we were following our Yukimura and then sent us here" Masamune said trying to wake Kojuro up

" my younger self's stuck with the monster? Oh, joy bunnies. And i'm guessing by your age, i'm just starting my weapons training. Little me is going to be in so much trouble." Yukimura sighed, walking over to Mori and Mitsunari and gripping the collars of their shirts, lifting them up and shaking them to try and wake them. Motonari let out a grumble as he peeked one eye open, while MItsunari remained fast asleep.

"Good morning, Mori!" Yukimura said cheerfully, dropping Mitsunari on his face. Mitsunari hissed at the sudden pain.

"Morining" Motonari scoffed

Yukimura gave him a bright smile as he dropped Motonari and stood up, already moving on to wake Ieyasu & Motochika. Before he could wake them though, the two sat up, blinking awake and looking surprised as they saw ghost Yukimura. Yukimura gave a little smile as he moved on to Sasuke, hearing Ieyasu walk over to Mitsunari.

"You okay, Mit?" Ieyasu asked concerned.

"Im fine, but who ever dropped me is going to get it" Mitsunari growled

"That would be me!" Yukimura turned to the two, raising his hand as he smiled proudly.

Mitsunari glared at Yukimura gripping his sword hilt. Yukimura stayed smiling, putting his spear on his back as he turned to wake Sasuke. Mitsunari stood up and took a deep breath before looking back over at Ieyasu. Ieyasu just smiled, shrugging as he mouthed 'it's Yukimura. He's naive'. Mitsunari sighed before looking over at Motonari. Yukimura crouched over Sasuke, and took a deep breath as he got ready to shout. Masamune noticed Yukimura take a deep breath and covered his ears quickly.

" **OYAKATA-SAMA!** " Yukimura yelled loudly into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke gave a grumble and said something like 'oh god, please, no, not this early...' as he covered his head, not getting up. Kojuro was startled as he sat straight up, reaching straight for his sword. "Kojy it's alright! It was only Yuki." Masamune said happily

Yukimura gave an annoyed noise as Sasuke ignored him.

"He's doing that this early?" Kojuro groaned.

"He's trying to get Sasuke up" Masamune said pointing over at Yukimura and Sasuke.

"Oh. Well, since i'm up, i might as well join in." Kojuro chuckled, getting up and sitting on Sasuke's other side. Yukimura saw Kojuro join him and smirked. Kojuro took a deep inhale as he got ready to shout. Masamune covered his ears again as he rolled his eye and watched.

" **YUKIMURA!"** Kojuro yelled, making his voice as deep as possible. Yukimura grinned as he felt the familiar excitement well up in him.

" **OYAKATA-SAMA!** " Yukimura yelled.

" **YUKIMURA!** " Kojuro yelled back, holding in the urge to laugh.

"Will you two knock it off…" Sasuke mumbled, his hands curling into fists in annoyance.

" **OYAKATA-SAMA!** " Yukimura yelled, standing up eagerly as he held his fists out in front of him.

" **YUKIMURA!"** Kojuro yelled, taking a fighting stance as he kept his fists close to block attacks.

" **OYAKATA-SAMA!** " Yukimura yelled, swinging his arm to take the first punch.

" **YUKIMURA!** " Kojuro yelled with a smile, swinging and hitting Yukimura straight in the nose. Yukimura fell back from the punch, holding his bleeding nose.

" **OYAKATA-SAMA!** " Yukimura yelled, his voice nasally as he stood up quickly and charged, punching Kojuro straight in the throat. Kojuro gasped for air as he stumbled back, gripping his throat.

" **YUKIMURA!** " Kojuro wheezed, as the two charged and punched each other in the face, sending them both flying back and landing on their backs on the floor.

"Oyakata… sama…" Yukimura groaned, getting up as he gripped his back in pain.

"Yuki… mura.." Kojuro panted, getting up, gripping his bullet wound. The two panted quietly, staring at eachother. With a grin, Yukimura pulled out his spears. Masamune quickly ran over to Kojuro worriedly. Kojuro chuckled as he pulled out his sword, ignoring the pain in his bullet wound. The two charged at each other suddenly, Kojuro moving a bit slower due to the wound as the moved to strike each other. Masamune held back from the urge to stop the two. Sasuke was wide awake, and looking very worried as he saw weapons were out. The two started to glow, Kojuro a bluish purple with lightning, while Yukimura glowed a fierce red and his spears started to light on fire.

" **OYA… KATA… SA…. MA!"** Yukimura yelled as he emphasized each syllable with a strike.

" **YU… Ki… Mu… RA!"** Kojuro yelled back, blocking each strike and locking the two in a weapons lock.

"Nope!" Sasuke yelled, running over to break the two up. Masamune let out a sigh of relief. Sasuke forced the two apart, sending Yukimura stumbling back and falling, looking shocked as he realized what he'd been about to do. Kojuro panted as his aura went away, gripping his bullet wound painfully as he came back to his senses.

"Kojuro… I am… So sorry!" Yukimura gasped, dropping his spears and looking at Kojuro tearfully. "Please forgive me for my aggressive actions, Master Katakura!" Yukimura apologized hastily. Masamune looked at Kojuro worriedly. Kojuro gave a pained chuckle, which soon turned into laughter.

"You're kidding! That was the most excitement i've had in a while! I can see how it brings you and your lord together." Kojuro chuckled painfully, sheathing his sword. Yukimura looked surprised, but gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, i seem to have torn open your wounds in my aggression, Master Katakura." Yukimura apologized, bowing low from his sitting position.

"It is nothing, do not worry." Kojuro said with a smile, gripping his wound a bit tighter to keep it from bleeding.

"oh just hug him already and be done with it! I swear Yuki, you've gotten more apologetic the older you got!" Sasuke groaned. Yukimura faded with embarrassment and looked down again.

"That won't be necessary. Yuki, i accept your apology. We were both a bit caught up in the moment." Kojuro said, limping over next to Masamune, as he knelt down on the floor breathing heavily.

"T-thank you for your kind words, Master Katakura." Yukimura said, sitting up as he gripped his back, suffering some sort of back wound. Sasuke chuckled and walked over to Yukimura, rubbing the aching muscles there as Yukimura gave a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay Kojy?" Masamune asked worried

"Ah, i'm fine. Just the wound reopening a bit. Nothing to worry about." Kojuro said with a pained expression. "It just hurts a little bit. Nothing for you to fret over me for."

"Are you sure Kojūrō?" Masamune said not convinced.

"Ow, uh, pretty sure." Kojuro said, his face twisting in pain as he moved, the blood starting to leak a bit into his shirt as it soaked the bandage.

"No your not, Kojuro. Yukimura do you know where the infirmary is there's bound to be some bandages and stuff" Masamune said looking over at Yukimura.

"Sadly no infirmary on this side. There's a door leading to another wing of the house, but there's no getting through it." Yukimura said, noticing with alarm Kojuro's wound. "Oh, no! Did i do that? i am so sorry Master Katakura, please accept my apologies." Yukimura dropped to his knees as he pleaded.

"No it was from earlier you just reopened it, nothing he can't handle" Masamune said "There's got to be some way to there"

"I am sorry for causing you harm, Master Katakura! As for finding a way there, i don't know. I assume there's something we're supposed to be doing here." Yukimura said, getting up. "There must be some reason we're in your house, Masamune."

"I suspect there's something but what is it" Masamune sighed and looked around the room. "Wait where's Ghost me?"

"I… Don't know. I can't sense him." Yukimura said, looking very troubled. "Do you think he's on the other side of the house?"

"He might be. If he is well have to get some way to contact him." Masamune said looking worried.

"But how? We don't have a map of this place, and as far as i can tell there's only one way for us to meet, and that's in the garden. But even that has a barrier keeping us from going to his side. It's like one big barrier right down the middle of the house." Yukimura said. "I don't even know if he can hear us, or even see us. We can certainly try to contact him, I just don't know if it will work."

"A barrier across the house like the gap in your house there has to be some way around or break it. We have to try" Masamune said

"There you go, sparking the flame in my heart again." Yukimura mumbled.

Masamune looked confused but then smiled. Yukimura seemed to realize he's said that aloud and faded in embarrassment. Kojuro and Sasuke chuckled at him, both having the same perverted smile as Yukimura looked away from Masamune. "uh, come on. i can show you the garden. We'll see if we can talk to Masamune-don- Masamune, that way." Yukimura said.

"Okay!" Masamune said happily. Sasuke and Kojuro were still quietly laughing at Yukimura as he turned and motioned for everyone to follow him out the door.

"... Ieyasu, i'm telling you, they're probably stuck back at Yukimura's house." Motochika said as him and Ieyasu passed Masamune.

"No! They're our sisters! We can't abandon them, chika!" Ieyasu argued.

"Wait Kyra and Natsu aren't here either! where could they have gone?" Masamune said worriedly over hearing Ieyasu & Motochika.

"Oh, great, Now look what you've done Ieyasu." Motochika muttered.

"Me? I did nothing! Our sisters are stuck somewhere!" Ieyasu said.

"And we gain nothing out of panicking over them here. They'll be fine. They're former ghosts, you two. They must have learned some tricks to survive. They're probably back in Yukimura's house." Motochika said sternly. "We have to keep a level head in this place we won't gain anything by panicking over Natsu and...K-kyra." Motochika hesitated over Kyra's name, struggling for a moment. Ieyasu looked panicked over this apparent sign of memory loss.

"Motochika, tell me everyone in our group's names." Ieyasu said sternly.

"Kojuro Katakura, Sarutobi Sasuke, Ieyasu Tokugawa, Date Masamune, Motonari Mori, Mitsunari Ishida, Yukimura Sanada." Motochika said without hesitation.

Masamune looked worried but shook his head looking back at Yukimura.

"W-what about you, Kyra, and Natsu?" Ieyasu asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah, them too. And i know me! I'm Chosokabe Motochika." Motochika said. "So i forget a few names. What's the problem?" Motochika said, looking away.

"No one can be forgotten Chika." Masamune said worriedly

"It's just a little slip on their names, guys. I haven't forgotten them. Kyra's got… blonde hair, while Natsu's got… brown. Hair." Motochika crossed his arms, very unhappy with being ganged up on by both his brothers. "Come on guys, this isn't cool, beating up on me like this." Motochika grumbled.

"You're losing memories, Chika! Don't act like that's nothing!" Ieyasu said sternly.

"It's hard remembering! It's like trying to keep sand in one end of an hourglass." Motochika whined.

"Well you'd better start remembering. Or i'll have Motonari beat you into a pulp until you do." Ieyasu said threateningly.

"He can't beat me up." Motochika scoffed.

"Says the one who was being slapped and hit in the head by him" Masamune chuckled

"You stay out of this, Masa. And that wasn't beating me up. That was one slap!" Motochika grumbled. "Sunday won't get the better of me."

Masamune rolled his eye and smiled. Motochika felt a pair of eyes on his back and he took a look behind him to see Motonari glaring at him.

"Oh calm yourself, Sunday." Motochika said, rolling his eye. "You really can't beat me up, though. You have no power over me." Motochika said with a smirk.

"You better watch your tongue pirate. For it might be cut out of your mouth" Motonari growled his hand tightening around his ring blades handle.

"Oh? but that would get your pretty pansy blade dirty." Motochika teased. "And what was it you said one time? 'Your blood is too dirty for my blade'?" Motochika chuckled.

Motonari scoffed and looked back at MitsunarI continuing their conversation.

"Still as much of a pompous prick as ever." Motochika chuckled, turning back to Ieyasu and Masamune.

"Must you rile him up?" Ieyasu sighed. "Don't you two get enough anger out on the water? Do you need to drag it here?" Ieyasu said.

"Hey, Sunday. Ieyasu wants us to stop arguing and fighting and start working together. What's the chances of that happening?" Motochika looked back at Motonari with a smirk. "Without making me hand over the Seto sea. Or letting you rip apart my beautiful _Fugaku._ " Motochika added with a glare.

"None" Motonari replied

"You have your answer." Motochika said smugly.

"Really you guys? You can't just split the sea up and share it?" Ieyasu sighed. "How badly does one of you need it?"

"For me? I need it so i have better travel and a better border defense. Plus i inherited that sea. Don't know why he wants it." Chika said.

"I have also inherited that sea pirate i don't understand why you can't just surry off somewhere else." Motonari scoffed

"Because i inherited that sea first?And based on that it's mine?" Motochika scoffed. "I could ask you the same question. You like your sun and plants so much, what are you doing out on the water? Kinda out of your element." Motochika said. "Plus everything about you is far too fancy for you to be out dealing with pirates and such. Shouldn't you be back safe in your tower?"

"And who said you did pirate? It is whoever wins and i guarantee that the outcome of our next battle will not be pretty for your side. I have a duty to Aki as it's protector to stay and keep scum like you from stealing our waters. Both the sun and water work together to help the plants grow and so it is only natural that i as well like both the sun and water." Motonari sighed. "I would say as much but you don't know what's best for you and keep coming to disturb me and my waters. And shouldn't you run back to your cave where you belong"

"How do you know i'm going to be the one losing our next battle? You ran with your tail between your legs last time. So the sun and water work together, yet we can't agree on anything." Motochika sighed. "How do you know about my secret cave? But i'll have you know, i was born in a castle, that i call home. So sorry to say, but i'm not the wild animal you like to think i am. I'm actually quite domesticated." Motochika chuckled.

"Because you are a useless pawn and easily disposable of. Why would i tell you how i find out information? For being so called domesticated you don't listen well" Motonari scoffed

"Simple. Because i listen to my master. And you're not them. A well trained animal doesn't listen to just anyone." Motochika chuckled. "But once i'm gone, you'll have no one left to fight. You'll be bored. You'll take my head off one day, the rest of your life will pass, then one day when you're old and withered you'll think 'i wish Motochika were here to keep me from being bored, and we could have a huge fight where we'd both go out in a blaze of glory'." Motochika pointed out smugly, mimicking Motonari's voice. "If you keep being so stubborn about that damned sea, our children will be fighting over it. I might even name one of my sons after you. The grumpy one. I'll call him… Morichika." Motochika chuckled.

"Once your out of my way i can continue on with my plan. So don't think i rely on you for 'relief of boredom' I actually have thing's i'd rather do than to sacrifice my pawns to another useless pawn." Motonari scoffed "I'm flattered but i wouldn't want to be related to you in anyway other than a stubborn pawn"

"You don't have a plan. I can tell. You're pretty much stuck with me. Besides you don't seem the type to leash yourself to people." Motochika chuckled. "Say what you like. i know the truth. And what's so bad about being related to me! I'll even let you hold him. Maybe you'll get a letter one day saying you're his godfather." Motochika laughed. "I can bring my sons and daughters over, you can bring yours, we can have play dates on The Sun and the Fugaku, it'll be sweet!"

"You don't know much about me as you think pirate, and i wish to keep it that way." Motonari said coldly "Other than being a useless pawn who constantly gets in my way. A lot. I would prefer not to have my children run around with yours" Motonari scoffed.

"Why not? children don't know about rivalries and your 'pure children of the sun' bullshit. They might even get along well." Motochika chuckled.

Motonari rolled his eyes and went back to talking with Mitsunari.

"Oh well. Your loss." Motochika said smirking as he turned back to Masamune and Ieyasu. "At least i've got you two to keep me entertained." Motochika said, pulling the two into a strong hug. Ieyasu ducked from the hug and looked apologetic as he dropped behind to walk with Mitsunari. While Masamune was pulled into the hug and squirmed to get free from the hug. Motochika got a smirk on his face as he picked Masamune up and threw him over his shoulder, holding a tight grip on him as he walked. Masamune kicked and hit Motochika's back for a little before giving up and just going along with it.

"Ya looked tired from walking, so i gave ya a lift." Motochika chuckled.

Masamune sighed "Thanks but im fine really, and as funny as this is too you Chika it's a little painful on my stomach" Masamune grumbled

"You can get friendly with Sunday, grumpy, and Armrest back there for me." Chika said, giving a playful smack.

Masamune jumped at the sudden playful smack and hid his face in Motochika's back "You have no shame at all do you Chika" Masamune grumbled

"Like you have any more than i do." Motochika laughed.

There was a muffed huff from Masamune before he hit Motochika on his back again. "I do to!" Masamune grumbled

"You're the one who learned how to use your special part from little Yuki of all people. And you're lecturing me about shame." Motochika chuckled.

"CHIKA!" Masamune shouted keeping his face hidden as he thrashed again

"I don't hear you denying it." Motochika teased. "So, how was it? Was little Yuki a good teacher? Inquiring minds want to know!"

Masamune kept his face hidden "That's none of anyone's business" Masamune said.

"Aw, he's being stubborn. Don't worry, Mit and Motonari are the same way." Motochika laughed.

Masamune stayed quiet and kept his face hidden. Suddenly Masamune was released, falling straight to the floor as there was the sound of a door opening and the sound of birds singing. Masamune caught himself and hissed at the shooting pain in his arms and legs as he looked over to the sounds. He saw the area he recognized as Kojuro's garden, And right down the middle was a distorted clear barrier, separating the two sides of the house


	60. Chapter 61

Chapter 58 -

"Wow that's kinda cool. but hm.. how do we get communication with the other side" Masamune said getting up

"Uh… Master Katakura, you don't mind if i borrow Masamune for a moment, do you?" Yukimura asked.

"Sure?" Kojuro said, looking confused.

Yukimura smiled at him before walking over to Masamune with his arms out like he was going to grab Masamune. Masamune looked confused but shrugged. Yukimura snatched him up, throwing him over his shoulder as he approached the barrier. Masamune growled at being slung over Yukimura's shoulder but was curious on what he was going to do.

"Oi! Masamune! Look who i got!" Yukimura yelled tauntingly to the other side, grabbing Masamune and throwing him high up in the air. Masamune was shocked by the sudden throwing in the air and was confused on what to do. Yukimura caught him and set him down, instead pulling out his spears and his aura glowing a bit red. Masamune gulped "Yuki what are you doing?" Masamune said worried

"Don't worry, i'll make this really long and painful." Yukimura chuckled darkly, pointing his spears at Masamune. Masamune grew fearful and looked over at Kojuro. Kojuro had a hand over his sword, but held his position. Yukimura charged at him, ready to strike.

"Go ahead, scream for your older self. Maybe he'll come." Yukimura laughed.

Masamune yelled in fear at the sudden change of attitude from Yukimura. There was the sound of bangging from the barrier. Yukimura stopped and chuckled, putting his spears away.

"finally! That took a lot more work than it should have." Yukimura said.

"Give me a break i have my own problems here" Ghost Masamune said on the other side of the barrier

"So, here we are again, old friend." Yukimura said, a genuinely happy smile on his face.

"Yeah, it's been a while" Ghost Masamune said giving a small smile back.

"That's an understatement." Yukimura chuckled.

"Yeah last time i saw you you were being dragged off by Chika and Ieyasu" Ghost Masamune laughed

"And last time i saw you we were fighting. A rather excellent fight, i might add." Yukimura laughed.

Ghost Masamune laughed "Yeah, our fights were always the best" Ghost Masamune said happily

"The most destructive, you mean." Yukimura said. "You always did feel the need to bring out the fighting spirit in me."

"I could say the same to you Yuki" Ghost Masamune chuckled "You always managed to rile me up when fighting"

"And i know another way i managed to rile you up." Yukimura chuckled. Ghost Masamune faded a little in embarrassment and pointed to child Masamune. "children Yuki" Masamune coughed

"We're getting a little ahead of ourselves there, but if you want them i guess." Yukimura chuckled.

Masamune faded even more and covered his face. "Can you not right now" Masamune mumbled

"Aw, but i've got so much saved up!" Yukimura whined. "I was planning for this moment!"

"We can talk about this later and away from child me" Masamune sighed

"Don't worry, he won't get it. He's a little slow." Yukimura chuckled, speaking quietly.

Masamune glared at Yukimura "That's an insult to me as well Yuki" Masamune growled

"No it's not." Yukimura rolled his eyes. "Besides, you know i love and respect you too much to insult you." Yukimura said innocently.

Masamune rolled his eye "Please wording around child me i don't want to risk anything" Masamune sighed

"Risk what?" Yukimura said, confused.

"Us" Masamune said

"What about us?" Yukimura looked even more confused. "I thought we settled the whole my grudge against you thing a long time ago."

Masamune sighed "Yes but thing between us haven't happened between them i don't want to change anything" Masamune grumbled

"Wait, nothing's happened?! But looking at him, i must be, like, 12 or 13! And i definitely started liking you before that." Yukimura looked shocked.

"Im 10 nothing's happened yet between them there getting there so please don't ruin it" Masamune hissed

"But i tried to tell you i liked you for a while, except you never seemed to get it. Surely this one's not that blind!" Yukimura looked concerned. "Hell, it took me having to leave to get you to understand! For my little self it should have already happened!"

"Yeah little you dose but little me doesn't so lets not ruin any chance okay" Masamune said

Yukimura looked devastated at the news that little him and Masamune weren't together yet, but nodded as he leaned against the barrier with a sad posture.

"I just hope they don't have to fight like we did to get little you to understand my feelings." Yukimura sighed.

"Don't know i hope they don't at least they won't have to go through as much pain as we did." Masamune sighed

"I didn't even get to try out anything Sasuke showed me on you." Yukimura said with a small smile.

"I'm glad i don't want to know what he's taught you" Masamune shuttered

"Of course. That's for later." Yukimura winked at him with a perverted smile.

"Save it Yuki. Remember who lives with the bigger pervert." Masamune smirked

"That's arguable." Yukimura said. "You haven't seen what kinky shit Sasuke's into."

"I would prefer not to see others things" Masamune said

"good. Because i'm stuck with those memories for life." Yukimura shuddered in horror. "Plus you'd never know it looking at him, but i've seen what's in Ieyasu's closet.."

"Yeah don't remind me, that was the worst discovery ever" Masamune shuttered

"How can someone so innocent looking be so…" Yukimura shuddered in horror. "Just how?!"

"I honestly don't know, myself." Ieyasu chuckled. "But i guess that means i'm good at teaching others to stay out of my stuff. My closet in particular."

"Yeah you can say that" Masamune said

Ieyasu just chuckled, looking very proud of himself.

"Ah, well, getting off topic, Kojuro's got a bit of a problem." Yukimura cleared his throat.

"A bit? you mean a lot of problems" Masamune grumbled

"Ah, well, this one's got kind of a major problem." Yukimura explained, and Kojuro pulled back his coat to show his rapidly bleeding wound.

"Shit. so if you guys haven't gotten that fixed im guessing it's up to me?" Masamune said worried.

"Yes." Yukimura nodded worriedly. "Have you found anything that can be used as stitches and bandages?"

"I've been preoccupied fixing some things but i can go look for some things to fix that up." Masamune said

"Please do. And be quick." Yukimura said "And what do you mean, preoccupied? With what?"

"Don't worry about that. Uh fixing the past and being called a spirit by both Kojuro and Myself" Masamune said

"Masa… don't try to change anything. You might make things worse." Yukimura warned. "what have you changed so far?"

"Well i got me and Kojūrō to talk after a fight. Uh got Kojūrō to take back the charm only to have Yuki give it back to me. comforted me when Kojūrō left" Masamune said

"Wait, Kojuro left?!" Yukimura growled, smacking the barrier in frustration. "No, no, no, no, no! That's not good, not good at all!" Yukimura started pacing in front of the barrier grumbling to himself.

"Yeah i know i don't know what to do from here other than not letting me fall asleep" Masamune sighed

"No, you don't get it! Splitting you two up was the original plan!" Yukimura growled. "Kojuro was supposed to leave, so that you two could be killed apart, and neither of you could stop the other's death! For us the plan was foiled because Kojuro kept staying in public places, and the monster could never get rid of him quietly, and then Kojuro came back and the monster had to form another plan around Kojuro's return." Yukimura hissed. "You're not halting his death! You're hastening it along!"

"Then what do you want me to do?" Masamune said

"It's too late to do anything now! I assume he didn't say where he was going?" Yukimura sighed, leaning his head on the barrier.

"if everything keeps going like it is right now Kojūrō will come back" Masamune said "But i have to go find these medical supplies for Kojūrō there. i'm not having to see Kojūrō die three times in real life" Masamune said turning away.

"Oh Masamune, what have you done…" Yukimura grumbled in frustration. "You were supposed to stop his death! And now your Masamune is going to get a letter saying Kojuro's dead, and how do you think that's any better!"

"Don't underestimate me Yuki" Masamune said before running off in a hurry. Yukimura growled behind him and one of the windows on Masamune's side cracked as Yukimura kicked a rock into it.

"Easy, Yuki." Sasuke warned as Yukimura fell to his knees. child Masamune looked at Yukimura worried. Yukimura winced as he felt his back muscles tense, and Sasuke walked over to pat him on the back, digging his fingers into the muscles to loosen the stress. Yukimura let out a groan of relief at the feeling, and smiled at Sasuke gratefully.


	61. Chapter 62

Chapter 59-

Masamune winced as he heard the sound of a window shattering but kept running. ' _I can't let Kojūrō die now'_ Masamune thought as he approached the door back inside. ' _I see Yuki's still as angry yet passionate as ever though.'_ Masamune thought with a small smile. He opened the door and looked back giving a wave as he stepped back inside the castle. child Masamune saw him waving and waved back, though still looking concerned for a pained looking Yukimura. Masamune sighed as he closed the door behind him. "okay bandages and stitching stuff that's this way if i'm still in the same layout" Masamune said walking down a hall. He noticed that there were a lot less people in the hall than before. Masamune had a feeling of dread as he walked down the hall. ' _I just pray that monster isn't going to show up. Or Yuki.'_ Masamune thought. ' _Or worse'_ The hall was quiet other than the echo of his footsteps. As he approached the door to the infirmary, he felt a cold feeling in the air. Masamune tensed and held a hand on one of his swords.

"Hey spirit." Yuki said, coming around the corner, holding his nose in a pained manner. Masamune growled as he looked over at Yuki. "What do you want murderer" Masamune hissed gripping his sword.

"Murderer? I didn't do anything." Yuki said, his voice nasally sounding as he pulled his hand away to show his nose was bruised and broken.

"Evidence says otherwise" Masamune growled flicking the sword out a little.

"I didn't do anything. I just came from training." Yuki grumbled, standing next to Masamune. "Dammit, why is it every time i try to help somebody, i end up being injured somehow."

Masamune narrowed his eye. "Anyways where's Kojūrō?" Masamune asked

"Still off hiding out at his girlfriend's house." Yuki answered, sounding disappointed.

"I assume i'm in one piece still then" Masamune said

Yuki shrugged. "I don't know. He snapped at us to leave him alone, and that's what we've been doing." Yuki said. "He's been gone for like, weeks now. Masa still hasn't named who's going to replace him, since technically Kojuro resigned, and Masamune can't handle the extra work in his state. He can take his time mourning, that's fine, but the rest of us have lives too. And those lives revolve around the schedule the retainer sets for us." Yuki said, sounding a bit annoyed at the other Masamune.

"Well you don't know how it is on other me so stop your yapping" Masamune snapped.

"I've got some idea. But he's got to stop being selfish and think of us." Yuki scoffed. "Besides, he's not the only one who's suffering. It's just some of us cope by burying ourselves in our work." Yuki grumbled.

"Not really" Masamune said softly. "Well i cope in other ways and i don't have those ways and so i might be kinda off my element" Masamune grumbled. "But i was in the middle of something"

"Do you happen to be passing by the infirmary? We can walk together." Yuki said. "Well that's fine and all, but he needs to help us work oriented people cope too. We need a new retainer to ensure there's no disturbance in anyone's daily routines." Yuki growled.

"Happen to be getting things from there, as i suppose you are mister broken nose." Masamune grumbled "shouldn't you be drowning in work since you were asked to take over Kojuro's normal work routine. You could say you're the un offical retainer" Masamune scoffed.

"I'm pretty much your babysitter, but i can't officially sign off on any of Kojuro's work. Only the next retainer can do that. My signature might as well be scribbling on a page. Plus your other self's been trying to do Kojuro's paperwork himself. We've all tried to get him to get some sleep, but he doesn't listen. Except for Shan. He listens to her." Yuki said, sounding a bit protective of Shan.

"Well someone has to do it and Kojūrō's not there then it's up to me. Maybe it's because he actually likes her company and is displeased in yours" Masamune growled

Yuki tensed at the words 'likes her company' and growled protectively. "I don't know what those two have going on, but Shan is off limits to everyone." Yuki growled. "Besides, if he has a problem with me, he has a problem with my sister. Besides, my sister has work to do, and can't afford to be tending to your every emotional need."

Masamune smirked "You never know, nothing's off limits to a lord" Masamune chuckled "He has a problem with you trying to steal Kojūrō from him, and so far Shan's been quite nice and isn't trying to steal Kojūrō from me so of course i would have a problem with you and not her. It's not like i order her to she only wishes to keep me happy" Masamune smiled

Yuki's hands curled into tight fists as he got a murderous look on his face. "She's off limits to everyone. Including bratty little lords who try to get petty revenge for simple personal preference. You don't know what Shan's like. You don't know anything about her! So don't act like you do!" Yuki growled.

"Im not a bratty little lord, so not off limits. How can you be so sure she spends a lot of time with me in my room." Masamune smirked

"You're using her to get to me. And when you're done, you'll just break her heart and throw her aside! I know your type of people. You'll get your vengeance, and you'll throw her aside without a second thought." Yuki retorted angrily.

"Did i ever say such things? You don't know me kid so stop acting like ya do" Masamune scoffed opening the door to the infirmary.

"You dirty cheating little shit. You think stealing my sister will get your vengeance on me? You're using her soft heartedness and cheerfulness against her. You think she's your friend? You don't know a thing about her." Yuki hissed, absolute fury in his narrowed eye. "You use her to patch up your wounds from Kojuro. and that's the problem. You're using her." Yuki spat.

"I said ya don't know me. and here you are stating things that you have no proof of." Masamune said looking around the room.

"Oh really? You think you know her? What's her favorite color? Who was her last boyfriend?" Yuki spat.

"Don't know try asking the other me, he's bound to know." Masamune said pulling out some bandages

Yuki growled and started stomping towards Masamune, his fist raised for a punch. "You're getting vengeance on me just because Kojuro made the personal choice to prefer me over you? This is so petty and childishly low, even for you. And here do dare, going into such personal territory as to use my sister against me. You dirty, parent murdering, bratty, petty, vengeful piece of shit. You don't deserve any of my sister's kindness." Yuki ranted furiously, raising his arm to punch Masamune. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time" Yuki growled, punching at Masamune's throat. Masamune dodged and grabbed Yuki's arm. "That may be the other Masamune's intent but remember i'm the one you killed i have no problem in just killing you. And plus i haven't been using her to get to you" Masamune growled "You can call me whatever it doesn't affect me anymore i'm so used to name calling."

"You may not have been using her personally, but i can't punch your other self, so i'm happy to settle for punching you. You really think i care if you kill me? I don't. But Kojuro might. And you're not the only one used to name calling. I'm used to people threaten my life. Plus i've been doing my homework." Yuki growled, reaching into his uniform pants and pulling out a silver knife. "Looks like i can do you harm too."

Masamune growled gripping tightly on to Yuki's arm. "Do me as much damage as you want bastard if you can"

"Let go of me, bastard." Yuki hissed, trying to wrench his arm away. "You won't let your other self continue whatever he has going with my sister. Nobody screws with my family and walks away alive." Yuki growled.

"Hm.. what if i don't want to" Masamune growled and unsheathed one of his swords.

"Then i'll make you." Yuki growled, gripping the knife tight.

"Uh… Yuki? What are you doing?" the other Masamune came in, looking very confused. Yuki froze, looking at the other Masamune furiously.

"N-nothing. I was just leaving, actually." Yuki said, trying to pull out of Masamune's grip. Masamune growled and let go. "Stop while you have a chance boy" Masamune growled

"Never." Yuki hissed quietly before stomping out of the room, bumping against the other Masamune aggressively on his way out. The other Masamune looked back at Yuki confused and looked back into the infirmary still confused. "What's his problem?" The other Masamune looked to Masamune for an explanation.

"A lot of things" Masamune said sheathing his sword.

"Care to elaborate what your argument was about, then?" The other Masamune asked, crossing his arms. "Whatever you did, you made him pissed. I've never seen him that angry before. Never thought i would."

"uh wasn't really an argument other than me just getting on his bad side for fun" Masamune said going back to looking around the room.

"All i heard was something about staying away from his sister. You went a little further than his bad side." the other Masamune said, still looking for an explanation.

"So i might have given off the idea that i was using Shan to get to him for taking Kojūrō" Masamune sighed.

"That's pretty cruel to Shan… but that's actually a pretty good idea." the other Masamune chuckled a bit.

"Yeah i know. But he had to disturb me when i'm trying to find things to help my child selfs Kojuro out. Him, his Kojuro and My Yukimura are all counting on me" Masamune sighed

"There's another one of us! Dear lord…" the other Masamune groaned.

"Yeah but hey i got to hand it to him he's kept better in touch with Yukimura, and still has his Kojuro around him so." Masamune shrugged

"I'm not sure i can handle seeing another Kojuro. I don't even know how mine is. Or if he arrived safely." the other Masamune sighed.

"I've seen three of them in this past week? month? i don't know. Mine, your's and child mines" Masamune said

"For me it's been a month. And he still hasn't returned, if he ever will. I'm reluctant to replace him though. I certainly don't want to hand his badge to Yuki, based on what Shan's told me of his temper. Not to mention i'm not exactly forgiving him for stealing Kojuro." The other Masamune said. "Plus Shan and me are a bit too close for me to name her as Kojuro's successor. At least not without making it seem like favoritism." the other Masamune said looking down at the floor.

"Well there's only been a few thing different from what i went throught. So Im sure he'll be back but if there is any ninja that you trust i would suggest you have them keep an eye on him. the main plan as i heard from Yukimura was to separate both me and Kojūrō to make it where we can't prevent the other's death. It was planned to be Kojūrō who was possessed and kill me but that didn't happen." Masamune said picking up so thread and and a needle.

"The only two candidates are Yuki and Shan. Shan i at least trust." the other Masamune said. "So either Kojuro's dead, or he's coming back here sometime."

"Have you got any invitation to go talk to Kenshin yet?" Masamune asked

"Y-yeah. I haven't replied though. Been too busy i guess." the other Masamune said.

"When you do go and talk Kojuro will come back. And i'll say this don't go to sleep on that night" Masamune said

"But can't i just go and take my time at Kenshin's and have someone here watch Kojuro?" the other Masamune asked.

"I'll ask you something. You would do anything to keep Kojūrō safe right" Masamune asked looking at the other Masamune.

"What kind of question is that! Of course i would!" the other Masamune blurted.

"Then when you come back from Kenshin's find Kojuro and don't split up no matter what. I made the stupid decision to wait for Kojuro till i fell asleep and was possessed killing my Kojuro and never knowing i did till my Kojuro showed me what he last saw." Masamune said sadly.

"But even if i do stay awake, won't it just wait until i do fall asleep and do it then?" The other Masamuen said.

"I have already warned your Kojuro of what happened to me though i don't think he believed me. I think he'll believe you or at least see that you trust me and don't want him hurt. You have to stop Yuki and you and Kojuro are the only one's left to do this." Masamune said

"Fine. i'll try to stay awake. But i warn you, Shan's been forcing me to sleep. I can never catch her in time to stop her." the other Masamune said. "Just please i don't know what i can do to stop this other than warn you two and im confined to the castle" Masamune said sadly

"I already said i'd try. Why not kill Yuki yourself?" the other Masamune said. "You've got the advantage of making an accident."

"I tried but then you walked in" Masamune grumbled. "I would need some time to do what needs to be done"

"Oh, i'm sorry then." The other Masamune looked disappointed. "If you want, Shan's got some poison she uses to knock me out. In high enough doses, it might kill. Also there's one part of the castle that's been weakened by age. a couple of stomps, and that area might come crashing down."

"it might work. And luring him is going to be the hard part." Masamune sighed

"Then why not have me stay up with Kojuro, force him to confront us, and we kill him?" the other Masamune said. "Shan might even do it, if i ordered her."

"Don't know would Kojuro or Shan go along with that?" Masamune asked

"I… don't know actually." the other Masamune admitted.

"I will do what i can and you just protect Kojuro" Masamune said with a sigh.

"Okay." the other Masamune nodded.

"I got to get this to Yukimura so they can help their Kojuro." Masamune said

"Okay. I'll have a talk with Shan about killing Yuki. hopefully it goes well." the other Masamune said worriedly.

"Be careful me" Masamune said walking over to the door

"It's just Shan. You know she could never get mad at us." the other Masamune said with a smile as he backed out the door.

"You're still asking her to kill her brother, and she's still an assassin" Masamune said

"But she's one of my assassins. that's the difference. And i'm the one giving her the job. Being an assassin, she'll have to take it, right?" the other Masamune said.

"Hopefully she follows through with your order" Masamune said

"hopefully her honor will compel her to." the other Masamune said, walking down the hall.

"Well good luck" Masamune said starting to walk back to the garden.

"Don't need luck when i've got skill!" the other Masamune laughed, turning the corner and leaving.

"Yeah Yeah!" Masamune laughed walking back down the hall. The hall had regained it's heat and he could see the outlines of people start to form in the previously empty hallway. Masamune sighed as he walked through the hall. He was surprised when he ended up bumping into some of the people, with several apologizing profusely. ' _I hope this is a good sign and not a bad one'_ Masamune thought worried. He then realized his hand was empty of the bandages he'd been holding, and he could hear chuckling from somewhere ahead. Masamune growled and looked to where the chuckling was. Yuki was leaning against the wall up ahead, dangling the bandages as he smirked at Masamune. With a snap of his fingers, everyone in the hall vanished, leaving the two alone.

"Give them back Yuki" Masamune growled

"Give me a reason to, Massy." Yuki teased, crumpling the bandages in his hand.

"Kojuro needs them" Masamune said placing a hand on one of his swords.

"Oh i think he'll be fine without them." Yuki shrugged, smirking, as he turned into a black distorted form.

Masamune put the needle and tread in his pocket and gripped his sword tightly

The black distorted form created it's own sword and got into a fighting stance, one Masamune recognized as Kojuro's stance. Masamune narrowed his eye and gripped his sword tightly watching the black distorted form.

"I'd like to thank you for killing Kojy, by the way. His fighting skills have done me a whole lot of good." The distorted figure chuckled. "Not to mention his talent for traps."

"Fuck off, give me the bandages now" Masamune growled

"Such charisma!" the distorted figure chuckled.

Masamune charged at the figure. The figure changed to a defensive stance, the sword lighting up in Kojūrō's familiar lightning charged purple-black aura. Masamune drew his sword the familiar crackling of lightning sounded in the hall. The monster charged and made a quick slice across Masamune's stomach, before leaping back. Masamune jumped back at the slice and charged forward again. The monster met the blade with a surprising amount of strength, and started pushing against Masamune's blade as the two blades crackled with lightning. Masamune felt himself being pushed back and growled pushing harder against the blade. "Im going to kill you!" Masamune shouted angrily

"Well that's not the most cliche battle yell i've heard." the figure chuckled, pushing even harder.

Masamune growled and then let the monster push him back. The figure pushed him hard into the wall, using his blade as leverage to get closer to his neck, creating another blade in his other hand. Masamune growled and pushed back against the blade using the wall as support to push back. The figure raised the other sword to stab him in the stomach. Masamune quickly dropped the force he was using and moved away from the wall quickly. the figure stopped before his blade could stab the wall, and moved quickly away from the wall, circling Masamune in a style similar to Yukimura's tactics. Masamune noticed the similar style and gripped his sword watching the figure carefully. the figure started its tactic of slicing and dodging, going in a circle around him. Masamune blocked the slices expertly and kept a watchful eye. The figure changed weapons, instead forming an imitation of Motochika's anchor.

"Looks like this job will take a bit of a heavier weapon than a sword." The figure chuckled giving the anchor a few test swings.

Masamune drew all six of his swords quickly. "Come at me bro" Masamune smirked. The figure laughed before giving a hard low swing, aiming for Masamune's legs.

"Let's give you your sea legs, shall we?" the figure chuckled.

Masamune jumped quickly. "I like my land legs" Masamune grumbled

"To quote your precious Chika, 'Let's dance, me hearties. And don't let me see one of ye on yer asses'." The figure said in Motochika's voice, swinging for Masamune's head.

"Okay let's dance, Well anchors away" Masamune teased blocking the attack

"Well, then Land ahoy!" The figure retorted, kicking Masamune in the gut.

Masamune growled at the kick and elbowed the figure in the stomach

The figure jumped back, swinging the anchor in a defensive position, deliberately leaving his sides open. "Port or starboard?" the monster teased.

Masamune charged forward. The figure kept his sides open, smirking. Masamune took a swing to the front of the figure. the figure blocked the swing, pulling out the hidden knife and stabbing at Masamune. Masamune used the block to jump and flip over the figure landing behind the figure and quickly charging forward "Magnum strike!" Masamune shouted

The figure growled at the move and quickly turned, swinging at Masamune. "Chain shot!" The figure yelled, firing the anchor at Masamune. Masamune blocked the attack and growled "I won't forgive you for using me to kill Kojuro monster" Masamune growled

"Your body was very useful. I especially enjoyed your sword skills." the figure chuckled.

Masamune growled narrowing his eye at the figure.

"Especially that sword you and Kojuro made together. It's got real slicing power." The figure taunted. "Especially your 'Testament' move. That was fantastic for Kojuro's thick skull."

Masamune growled and got an angry expression on his face. Masamune ran forward charging at the monster.

"Heave ho!" The figure yelled, charging Masamune, swinging at him quickly.

"Crazy stream!" Masamune yelled

The figure blocked his attacks expertly. "Nine tails!" The figure yelled. "Can't you just die? Why put up the fight? You're just going to die anyway." The figure grumbled.

Masamune growled blocked the attack. "I can't die. I can't disappoint Yukimura and i can't let Kojuro die again" Masamune growled

"Why not? You've disappointed everyone else." The figure taunted. "Thunder clap!" the figure yelled, slamming the anchor into the ground and creating an explosion. Masamune jumped back and blocked the explosion's debris "I have to make it up to them" Masamune replied

"Then you'll be happy to know your little tiger cub is lucky enough to have three spirits fighting over a spot in his body, one of them happening to be a very grumpy Kojuro." the figure chuckled. "The other two are some nobodies i must have killed at some point. Plus making up for something doesn't change the fact that you did it. It just means you did some good stuff to try and make yourself feel better about it. On the up side, if you let little Masa's Kojuro die, your Kojuro's spirit will be destroyed. He won't have to haunt Yukimura's house anymore."

"don't try to change my mind with your petty words monster." Masamune growled

"Won't you listen? You were so happy to listen to me earlier! I thought we were friends!" The figure whined.

"I don't need anymore friends and i've lost most of mine so it's my job to get them out of here and that is by helping them now" Masamune said "War dance!" Masamune shouted.

"I thought we were friends!" the figure teased, blocking the strikes."You seemed so happy to have someone finally listen to you. What's changed?"

"Today's friend could be tomorrow's enemy as Kojūrō would say" Masamune chuckled

"He also said your worst enemy is your best friend." The figure smirked. "Or in some cases, the person you're related to. But you would know that better than anyone, wouldn't you? After all, doesn't Yuki stealing Kojuro from under you remind you of someone else close to you?" the figure chuckled. "Speaking of which, you'd better hurry this fight up. Kojy's having some trouble keeping alive."

Masamune growled and charged forward "Testament" Masamune growled

"Oh, looks like i have to be somewhere. The little tiger is making a menace of himself. Laters!" The figure said, before disappearing. Masamune growled as the sword missed it's target once again and sent a powerful shock of lightning forward. "Damn coward" Masamune hissed seeing the discarded bandages and picking them up quickly. As he bent over though, there was an earthquake, rocking the whole house. Masamune fell from the sudden rocking of the house and growled "God damn it!"

The earthquake ended as quickly as it began, but the feeling of Yukimura's presence was further away from the house, along with the rest of the group. All the way in the village, in fact.

"Your really testing me huh monster" Masamune growled trying to stable himself to get up from the ground putting the bandages in his pocket.

"Lord Masamune, are you alright?" a female servant came down the hall, dropping next to him and looking concerned.

"Im fine" Masamune groaned as he tried to lean on the wall for support. The servant gripped his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Thanks. But i could have gotten up without help" Masamune said his legs still trembling "Damn i shouldn't have used so much energy"

"You're clearly not well, Lord Masamune. And it's late, what are you doing up anyway!" the servant grumbled, pulling him in the direction of his room.

"I need to get to the village" Masamune said "I'm fine just worn out"

"the gates are locked this late at night! surely you don't need to be reminded of the gate schedule." the servant grumbled. "Nobody goes in, nobody goes out. Master Katakura, bless his soul, set the schedule himself! Surely we don't have to get Master Yuki down here to explain to you the gate rules." The servant grumbled.

"Im the lord i make the rules. And i need to go down to the village now" Masamune said.

"Master Katakura set that rule himself, and we're following it in his memory, now come on!" The servant grumbled as they got closer to his room. "Don't make us have to wake retainer Yuki to force you to sleep!"

"In his memory? Retainer Yuki? When the hell did this happen" Masamune said.

"The sleep deprivation is already affecting your mind." the servant grumbled, throwing open the door and pushing him into his room. "Now stay in here and get some sleep! Or we'll get Retainer Yuki to guard the door." the servant grumbled, closing the door and leaving. Masamune growled and walked over to the door. "Im the lord she can't tell me what to do damn it" Masamune grumbled and tried to open the door. He grumbled though as he found the door had a strong chain lock, preventing him from opening it further.

"Great im basically under house arrest when Kojuro needs my help" Masamune growled

Backing away from the door, he looked around for some way out.

"Come on i always had someway to escape Kojūrō's groundings this is no different. And in worst case scenario we make a door" Masamune said

His eye caught sight of the open window. "Ah ha, okay the guards shouldn't come this way unless Yuki's made some kind of new rule if he has well then i guess i'll just have to make a run for it" Masamune said walking over to the window. He peeked over the window, and groaned in annoyance as he saw the usual bushes that softened the three story drop had been removed, being replaced by a small rock garden, with a large spiked rock right under his window, just waiting to impale him on it.

"Great, uh lets see I wonder did they ever actually find out about that one door i made?" Masamune said walking over to his closet moving some things out of the way. The spot where the door should have been was a solid wall, as if the door had never been there. Masamune sighed "hmm… think think can we do anything without a big ruckus of guards and servants?" Masamune grumbled looking around the room. There was a small urn on the desk, and an idea lit up in his mind. "Can i create a distraction and use my swords to scale down the wall…" He wondered, walking over to the urn. As he picked up the urn though, he nearly dropped it as he saw a name on the lid. ' _Katakura 'Kojuro' Kagetsuna, beloved guardian and retainer to the Date clan'_ was engraved into the lid. "Kojuro damn it i'm so sorry" Masamune cursed placing the urn back. ' _Kojuro's dead? Am i truly too late?'_ Masamune thought in disbelief, looking at the urn. ' _No, where is me if i'm in his room he's got to be in either Kojuro's or the study right'_ Masamune thought

"Apparently i'm still alive, as everyone still treated me as alive." Masamune thought out loud, sitting at the desk chair, still looking at the urn that supposedly contained what was left of Kojuro. ' _Huh, his first name is Kagetsuna? Everyone called him Kojuro though.'_ Masamune thought, fighting back the wave of sadness looking at the urn. "Guess he preferred Kojuro and it is easier to say" Masamune sighed

"Hey Kojy. So, here you are. Back home. Not exactly how i imagined our reunion." Masamune sighed, putting the urn back on the desk. As he put the urn back, he noticed a note with it, and shakily opened it.

" _To Lord Date Masamune_

 _We in Takeda regret to inform you that Retainer Katakura 'Kojuro' Kagetsuna, has been killed, defending himself in a border attack, with whom we do not know. He died honorably, however, showing many battle wounds before having suffered a fatal decapitation. From what we know, he was an extremely honorable man, and possessed a loyalty rare of even the best generals. We gave him all the proper rites, with what little information we know of your burial rituals in Oshu. We have sent his remains alongside this letter, for you to do whatever it is you do with your dead._

 _Our deepest apologies, sympathies, and regrets, Lord Sanada Genjiro Yukimura, and retainer Sarutobi Sasuke."_ The letter read.

Masamune held back the tears as he placed the paper back with the urn. ' _No… Kojuro can't be dead, can he? He promised me! I promised him! This must be some elaborate result of needing an escape from Kia. There's no way...'_ Masamune thought frantically, fighting the tears that started their way down his face.

"What am i doing, this isn't my Kojuro. And I need to get to child me's Kojuro i'm wasting time" Masamune said sadly wiping the tears away "I need something i can use to distract the guards and scale down the wall. But what can i use?" Masamune looked around the room for something glass, not wanting to have to resort to Kojuro's urn. "Come on me you gotta have something glass around here" Masamune grumbled. He looked up to the shelves containing souvenirs from his trips with Kojuro. He spotted a picture frame of child him and Kojuro smiling happily in the picture, and a small snow globe. Masamune sighed as he picked up the small snow globe. The little snow globe was very dusty, but he could vaguely see a small model city inside, Rome, from the looks of it. He sighed as he remembered Kojuro had gotten him the little snow globe, and had apologized profusely for wandering off and leaving his child self on his own. Masamune smiled a little dusting it off looking at it happily. "Those were good times" Masamune sighed

At the bottom there was a small yellow, nearly unreadable note.

" _ **To my little Masa. May you find happiness and may this gift serve you well one day. And remember to always be open to new ideas, for the world is a big place for little you. With all the love in the world, Kojy. P.S. I love you more than you love sugar.**_ " the note had been written in a careful handwriting.

Masamune chuckled a little "You always had a sixth sense of what would happen in the future, and no matter how tall and older i get Kojūrō this world will alway be a big place." Masamune said softly placing the note gently next to the picture. "This probably wasn't what you had in mind when you wrote that, but thanks. And i think i have found happiness, Kojy. All thanks to you." Masamune chuckled, his eye lingering on the picture and found himself memorizing it. With a shake of his head, he walked over to the window, the snow globe in hand. "Well here goes nothing. For Kojuro, Yukimura and little me please let this work" Masamune said getting ready to throw the snow globe. He aimed for the far end of the courtyard, slightly at one of the windows. "Kojuro's spirit, if you can hear me, please do something in your afterlife to help me out here." Masamune breathed as he flung the snow globe. The snow globe went directly for the window, creating a huge crash of glass that echoed through the quiet night. He heard the chatter and footsteps of guards walking over to the sound and he started to scale down the wall. It was a new moon, so thankfully there was no moonlight, and the courtyard was in complete shadow, and there was no sound of yelling or running in his direction. he dropped into the rock garden safely, and started running for the wall, a bit disturbed by the broken state of the walls, as if the castle had been attacked recently. He went through the hole in the wall, and gave a sigh of relief as he was free from the castle. "Please Kojuro hold on a little longer i'm on my way" Masamune said as he ran down to the village. As he ran in, he kept thinking he saw Kojuro out of the corner of his eye. What he did see, however, was Yuki, wandering around the village, wearing one of Kojuro's old jackets. ' _What is he doing here? I have no time to deal with him'_ Masamune thought as he rushed to where he could sense Yukimura and the others. He could hear Yuki stop someone, and ask if they'd seen 'a man with brown slicked back hair and a scar on his left cheek, possibly a beard covering it up'. Masamune sighed as he stopped and looked over at Yuki. ' _I'm going to be wasting precious time but i have to see what's going on'_ Masamune thought angrily as he walked over towards Yuki. Yuki was too focused on the person he was questioning, with the person having asked why he was looking for this man.

"There is a possibility Master Katakura may not be dead, and if that is the case, then he has been neglecting his duties by not returning to Aoba castle as fast as possible." Yuki answered gruffly.

' _He might be alive! That's good to hear i've got the information i need now back to the task at hand'_ Masamune thought as he turned back to the direction he was running to.

' _Where could he have gone… how could i have screwed up that he might have survived?! I made sure he was dead!'_ Yuki's angry thoughts echoed aloud.

Masamune growled and sighed "Hold on a little bit longer please Kojuro" Masamune whispered as he turned back towards Yuki. He heard Yuki excuse himself and walk off, running a bit as the sky ahead started to rumble with the sound of thunder. "Yuki!" Masamune shouted after him. Yuki stopped and looked behind him, searching for who had called his name, looking irritated at whoever had used his first name. "Yes?" Yuki said, his voice deep toned and mature, as if he were trying to imitate Kojuro. "And what the hell do you mean you made sure Kojuro was dead?" Masamune growled placing a hand on one of his sword hilts. Yuki looked surprised, blinking as he stood silent.

' _Did i accidentally say that aloud?'_ Yuki thought.

"S-shouldn't you be in bed, Lord Masamune? H-how did you leave the castle?" Yuki stuttered, trying to regain his composure.

"You didn't i can hear thought's kinda a thing when you're dead. I will when i feel like it. Easy i've had practice. " Masamune growled

"What do you mean, you're dead? You're standing right in front of me, sir." Yuki said, looking confused. "You need your rest, sir. Master Katakura's death took a lot out of you, i understand, but he would not want you straining yourself like this." Yuki said approaching Masamune.

"Yeah the me you're looking at is dead your Masamune is back in the castle. You said it yourself there's a chance he's still alive. I'm not straining myself" Masamune said tightening his grip on the sword's hilt.

"Very cute, Spirit. You've found a way out of the castle. Well, that's step one. Now step two is getting out of my sight." Yuki growled, drawing Kojuro's sword.

"Ha! That's for you to do" Masamune growled unsheathing his sword.

"Not here, i think though. But then again, Kojy might finally show himself… Oh what the hell. Why am i even arguing this?" Yuki grinned, holding the sword in a defensive stance.

"I'll give you a chance to get out of my sight now, Yuki" Masamune growled raising his sword in an attack.

"Why?" Yuki grumbled, taking a step forward.

"I have somewhere i need to be and you are being a distraction" Masamune growled swiping at Yuki.

"You approached me. You're the challenger here." Yuki said, dodging the swipe and slicing at Masamune.

"How else do you expect me to act towards my killer" Masamune growled dodging the swipe and attacking again.

"Fine. I need to look for dear old Kojy anyway. He's late for our meeting." Yuki said, sheathing his sword and walking away.

Masamune growled and turned away sheathing his sword. "Don't you dare hurt him Yuki!" Masamune called as he ran towards the direction of Yukimura and the others.

"No promises i won't!" Yuki called back.

Masamune growled as he ran down the village street's. ' _Please don't be too late...'_ Masamune thought as he approached a house where he felt the presence come from. Masamune gulped as he walked up to the door and knocked on it. He heard the sound of someone approaching the door, and the sound of a sword unsheathing. The door opened, and Masamune was met by Mitsunari's blade. Masamune backed away from the sword and raised his hands up. "It's me Mitsunari. Calm down god" Masamune grumbled trying to look in. Mitsunari sheathed his blade and stepped aside for him to step in. Masamune walked in and looked around before walking to where he could sense Kojuro. "Kojuro?" Masamune said walking into the room. Kojuro was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table, looking very pale and child Masamune was crying for him not to die, as there was a light blue outline of Kojuro across the table from Kojuro. "Oi Kojuro don't you dare die you promised you wouldn't till you were 60" Masamune growled pulling out the medical supplies. child Masamune sniffled as he was pulled away from Kojuro by Motochika. Masamune sighed as he walked over to Kojuro and pulled a chair up setting the medical supplies down on the table. Kojuro grunted from across him and peeked open one eye, giving a weak smile.

"Hey Kojy" Masamune said with a smile as he rolled up his sleeves threading the needle.

"Hey. That took you a while." Kojuro said. "If you could get rid of that blue bastard over there that's been staring at me for an hour, that'd be great." Kojuro grumbled, glaring at his spirit.

"I had a few run in's and distractions along the way" Masamune sighed "Well just hold on and give me a minute to fix you up, and he'll be gone" Masamune chuckled

"Please do get rid of him. If i wanted to look at myself i'd find a mirror." Kojuro chuckled, coughing a bit as blood dripped from his mouth. Masamune rolled his eye and pulled up Kojuro's shirt to work with the wound better.

"If you're not careful Kojuro your gonna have more than just your cheek scarred" Masamune joked as he wiped away the blood to see what he was doing better.

"I've actually got more than my cheek scarred, not that any enemy is going to see those scars and live to tell the tale." Kojuro chuckled.

"Yeah I know, and you better i'm gonna need you down the road" Masamune said as he started to thread the wound back shut.

"It's nice to feel needed." Kojuro said with a smile, as child Masamune walked over and gripped his arm, hugging it.

"You don't know the half of it Kojy" Masamune said.

"You know i'm not actually comfortable with that name." Kojuro grumbled. "It's even creepier hearing it from older you."

"Well it's a bad habit and well i could say that i have all the permission in the world to use it now" Masamune chuckled

"The only reason your little self gets away with it is because he can't pronounce 'Kagetsuna'. Not that i like my name anyway." Kojuro grumbled.

"I won't say it in front of my little self but you can't really argue anymore when i say it, and kid's get curious" Masamune chuckled

"This one is too curious for his own good. Plus i hate hearing 'Kagetsuna'. It's a feminine name." Kojuro said grumpily.

"Oh you don't know the half of how curious i can get Kojuro" Masamune laughed

"Is there something i should know about?" Kojuro looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I won't tell while little me is in the room" Masamune said cutting the thread and reaching for the bandages.

"Ah, Masamune, you might want to go comfort Yukimura." Kojuro said, making child Masamune let go. "Go on, i'll be fine." Kojuro said gently, as he pushed child Masamune along outside the door, and reached over, closing the door behind him. "Now, share." Kojuro said, looking at Masamune expectantly.

Masamune smiled "Well at a point in time i was curious on how men did your 'adult hug' and you couldn't explain it well enough for me so you asked if i needed a demonstration and i said yes" Masamune faded a little in embarrassment. "So i have alright to call you Kojy" Masamune said

Kojuro's face went bright red as he hid his face in his hand. "What has my life come to, i did it with a 17, 18 year old…" Kojuro mumbled, embarrassed. "Was it awkward?" Kojuro asked, his words muffled by his hand.

"Not to awkward after a while the first few moments were very awkward" Masamune said fading a bit.

"Of course it was! You asked me to show you how two men- you know what, nevermind." Kojuro groaned, his face bright red. "How far did we go, exactly?" Kojuro groaned, sounding like he didn't actually want to know.

"Well….." Masamune said softly "Pretty far" Masamune said softly wrapping the bandages around the wound.

"The whole way?" Kojuro mumbled. "God i was kidding when i agreed to the whole adult hug thing! I didn't think you were serious…"

"pretty close" Masamune said softly. "You should know me by now Kojuro" Masamune huffed.

"I feel dirty now. Thanks." Kojuro grumbled.

"Im surprised that you didn't before hand" Masamune grumbled leaning back in the chair. "Okay there you go all better"

"Thanks, the dirty feeling just went fo feeling absolutely filthy." Kojuro growled. "Thanks, kiddo."

masamune laughed "No problem Kojy" Masamune said with a sigh.

"If your younger self asks for the same thing, i will remember this moment." Kojuro grumbled, getting up. "Also Yuki came knocking earlier. Care to explain why he's looking for me?"

"Oh come on it's not all that bad." Masamune smirked. "he did huh. Well were kinda stuck in some kind of past of mine and well it looks like you supposedly died at Kia but apparently you didn't and Yuki is looking for you most likely to kill you." Masamune growled "I had a run in with him a little while ago but i was running tight on time to get to you so i had to let him go alive"

"why is everyone out to kill me…" Kojuro grumbled. "Need our help in killing him?"

"Might be helpful but if anyone sees you they'll probably go crazy that your alive ya know. Everyone thinks you're dead and i get mixed up for the other Masamune." Masamune sighed

"Oh, i've always wanted to fake my death." Kojuro said sarcastically. "So, where's Yuki now?"

"Probably going back to the castle or looking for you. I am a little worried about myself though." Masamune said

"Well then, let's look for your other self, and finish off this Yuki." Motochika came in.

"Yeah but there's this big problem here. Everyone in here but me and Yukimura are dead" Masamune sighed "Well Kojuro is questionable, and little me would confuse many people" Masamune chuckled

"Well, why worry about the people in here? It's Yuki we're after, right? He can't have gone far. He might even still be in the village." Ieyasu said.

"But anyone who sees any of you would question and if too many see then there would be suspicion of the lord's not being dead and having faked it to get out of being a lord. I would prefer to keep stress off of myself here and i prefer if villagers don't come crowding me asking questions" Masamune groaned

"Then why not meet him on the road, or out in the field?" Yukimura asked.

Masamune looked over at Yukimura like he'd gotten a plan. "Yukimura you are a genius at time's." Masamune said with a smile

Yukimura faded in embarrassment as he looked down at the floor, a small smile making it's way onto his face.

"So Yukimura is still alive and so it wouldn't be so weird to have him walk around here and ask Yuki to talk with him out in the fields and then we can be there and get him then" Masamune suggested

"Oh, so i have to talk to Yuki?" Yukimura said, looking a bit panicked.

"You really think he's going to follow me out to the fields as he knows i want to kill him?" Masamune said

"Well, it's just… Yuki and me stopped getting along after a while." Yukimura said, looking a bit angry. "You could just challenge him to a fight and make him chase you all the way there." Yukimura said.

"But you're still working with him and i'm going against him. Yeah only if he hadn't been trained by Kojuro as well, he made sure to let us know when not to follow an opponent into a trap" Masamune sighed "So unless we have any other suggestion or idea this is the only plan we got"

"You'd better head out now, Yuki. Before we miss our chance." Ieyasu said, as Yukimura sighed and headed for the door. "Now, we need a way from here to the field, without being seen."

"Don't worry Tuki just do your best i know you can do it" Masamune said then looked back at the rest of the group. "well we're in a tight spot due to this is one of the houses closer to the center of the village but we should be able to make it out there if we stick to the shadows" Masamune said

"Motonari, little Masa, you're good at being sneaky. You two can lead us out of here, right?" Ieyasu turned to the two.

"Me and Kojuro know the normal layout of the village it seems that the earthquake didn't change things but that might be due to the whole past thing that everything has to stay the same, but it sometimes suddenly changes time and moves people around so we have to be careful" Masamune said

"Well then, we've got a plan. You lead us out safely, and we'll go fight Yuki. We'd better move fast then, Yukimura's probably already leading him as we speak." Motochika said.

"Yeah but were still a big group of thoses that are dead in this past so we'll need some disguise for everyone, even me i'm supposed to be in my room asleep" Masamune sighed

"There used to be this one tunnel the three of us would use when Masa was grounded. I wonder if it's still there." Ieyasu said. "It's supposed to be for escapes, but it pretty much goes everywhere. Even the fields."

"Don't know if it is due to the path is cut off in my room but we can always check" Masamune said

"It should be somewhere around this area, if i'm remembering right." Motochika said, opening the door a bit to peek outside before stepping out, and Ieyasu rushed out after him. Masamune sighed and followed them. Kojuro stood, helped by child Masamune as he was dragged outside excitedly. They were followed By Motonari and Mitsunari. Sasuke was the last to leave, closing the door quietly after everyone.

"Never thought i'd be trying to escape my own home." child Masamune said. "What even made you want to take in Yuki anyway?"

"Well it had been kinda difficult time. But it had actually been when i meet him when i was going to go check up on Kojuro, also to chat and give him breakfast" Masamune said

"And you met Yuki, how, in that series of events?" Sasuke asked.

"I was on my way down to the clinic to see Kojuro and such, and i noticed a group of boys fighting and i happened to notice a boy who had one eye fighting in the group and doing quite well and found myself watching them fight keeping my eye on the one with one eye and afterwards we talked and i learned that the boy and me had lots in common with the welding more than one weapon not really liking guns and such and invited him up to the castle to train and hang out" Masamune explained

"So you two got along just because you two were similar." Motonari scoffed.

"Yeah that's how you make friends Motonari" Masamune said back to Motonari

"I do have friends. They're called allies." Motonari scoffed.

Masamune sighed "i'm allies with Shingen doesn't make me friends with him" Masamune said

"He doesn't believe in friends. he believes in pawns!" Motochika called out.

"Yeah i know!" Masamune chukled.

"Shut up pirate. I do have friends." Motonari snapped. "Not that you'll ever be one of them."

"Nor do i wish to be. I don't wanna go to your sleepovers anyway. Who knows what you'll decide to talk about." Motochika chuckled. "You'll probably talk about nothing but the sun."

"I said shut it, pirate. Your voice is grating on my ears." Motonari growled, as Motochika chuckled in response.

"How are you friends with such a grouch, Mitsunari? Surely it gets depressing after a while?" Ieyasu chuckled.

"it's not as boring as Motochika makes it sound to be around him, and even if it did you always come around and annoy me" Mitsunari sighed

"Aw, but if i didn't you'd turn into a grouch too! I like to think i bring a bit of light into your day." Ieyasu chuckled. "I don't annoy you. If i did, we wouldn't be friends!"

"I never knew what you saw in him anyway, Ieyasu. He's a grump." Motochika said, leaning down and unlocking the tunnel trap door.

"Nah, he just looks that way. On the inside, he's a big softie." Ieyasu chuckled.

"Next thing i know you'll be convincing me to be friends with Mori just because he's a grump on the outside." Motochika grumbled. Sasuke chuckled as he leaned over to ghost Masamune and whispered quietly.

"I wonder if they're even aware that they're cousins." Sasuke chuckled.

"Probably not" Masamune whispered back.

"Poor little Ranmaru's Motochika's nephew, and he's also either a cousin or a brother of Motonari. So they're cousins." Sasuke chuckled. "Motonari's going to be in for a nasty surprise when a certain someone points it out."

"Yeah, but you do have to admit they act like bickering siblings anyway" Masamune laughed a little.

"I've been tempted to tell them every time they've started arguing on this trip." Sasuke laughed quietly.

"I'm sure there bound to find out eventually" Masamune said

"Ranmaru's probably going to have to tell them, since he's stuck in the middle of all this." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Plus all those years of Motonari claiming he's better than Motochika because he's 'the child of the sun' are going to go right out the window. I'm not actually that surprised. i can kind of see the similarities in them. Motochika kind of inherited Motonari's eye shape, for one."

"Yeah" Masamune agreed.

"Too bad Motonari didn't get any of the height traits from Motochika. He's gonna be short forever." Sasuke chuckled. "God, they're still arguing? Screw it, i'm telling them." Sasuke sighed as he saw Motochika and Motonari still arguing. "Hey, Chika, Motonari! Wanna hear something cool?" Sasuke called with a smirk.

Masamune sighed and then covered Sasuke's mouth. "You two act like siblings yeah know that" Masamune said

"Do we?" Motochika stopped, looking surprised as he looked over at Motonari.

"I always thought they looked a bit like siblings." Ieyasu shrugged. "You guys kinda have the same eye shape. Maybe there's something about you two's family history that you two should know about." Ieyasu chuckled. Masamune looked over at Ieyasu "If it's not just a coincidence." Masamune growled

"I look nothing like that pirate" Motonari scoffed.

"Y-yeah. We're all different…" Motochika stuttered, starting to see the similarities Ieyasu had pointed out the longer he stared at Motonari. ' _Do i really have his eye?'_ Motochika's thoughts echoed, as one hand moved up to his own eye, feeling the shape.

Motonari glard at Motochika before looking away. Motochika realized he was staring and looked away, opening the trap door and holding it open for everyone.

"Everyone in." Motochika said, still looking at Motonari out of the corner of his eye. Ieyasu dropped in first, followed by Kojuro and child Masamune, who was smirking at Motochika and Motonari. Sasuke dropped in, and a sorry could be heard from him as he seemed to have landed on someone. Mitsunari and Motonari followed shortly after.

Ieyasu helpfully started lighting lanterns as they walked and Motochika's nervous whistling echoed off the tunnel walls, and Mori could be heard growling in annoyance.

"How did you all even find this exit?" Kojuro spoke up.

"Ah… we're not allowed to share that knowledge." Ieyasu said nervously.

"Sorry Kojy, we swore we'd take it to our graves." Motochika said.

"Trust me Kojūrō they will take it to their graves we all promised we wouldn't share. Just be happy you now know it exist" Masamune grumbled

"How old were you all when you made this promise?" Kojuro grumbled.

"like 3 years ago in our time." Ieyasu said.

"Then you've got no reason to keep that promise now." Kojuro said.

"Not even Yukimura knows about this tunnel… Right Masa?" Motochika said, looking to both Masamune's. child Masamune shook his head.

"I kept it between you two if anyone else knows they found out on their own" Masamune replied

"I've got no one to tell, honestly." Motochika said.

"Yeah, me neither, bro." Ieyasu said, turning a corner with a sign labeled 'fields'.

"Well, don't go blaming me, if you have to fight one of these two and they end up using this tunnel against you." Kojuro grumbled.

"That's why i was hesitant on showing the rest back there" Masamune grumbled

"Well now it's common knowledge. So now what?" Kojuro said.

"You can collapse it if you want, bro. No hard feelings." Ieyasu said.

"I might have to do to it now beeing a weak point and i'm showing a Kia ninja i must be going out of my mind." Masamune grumbled

"Hey, i'm not that low! I believe in straightforward battle!" Sasuke chuckled. "No tricks, i promise!"

"Never trust enemy ninja's as i was taught. Your lucky i get along with you enough to not kill you where you stand" Masamune growled

"Oh now that's just an insult against ninjas! Surely we're not all bad to you!" Sasuke pouted.

"Just saying Sasuke enemy ninja's aren't normally welcomed in Ohsu none the less this close to Aoba castle. So you should feel special that you have even been in my room, in which i still need to repay you for that rude awakening" Masamune grumbled

"Repay me? For what? When did i wake you up?" Sasuke looked confused.

"Oh sorry i was meaning my Sasuke." Masamune apologized. "I guess i'm getting used to being with all of you." Masamune chuckled

"Looks like it." Sasuke chuckled. "I'm still not over your little show of Takeda racism earlier." Sasuke said, crossing his arms. "I demand an apology."

"And why should I? I wasn't the one who demanded a person or part of the land gone?" Masamune growled

"Because i did nothing! I had no part in that! That was all Shingen!" Sasuke grumbled. "I don't even know why my clan demanded Yukimura. All we were doing was getting our citizen back."

"He was the sole remaining survivor of a town that was burnt to the ground. I didn't even know that he was a Takada citizen when we took him in. And we raised him for quite some time he basically was an Date citizen. And then Takada attacked demanding him back or a great portion of my land be given up to the Takeda clan" Masamune explained "It's not you who i have a grudge over nor Yukimura it's Shingen and the rest of Takeda clan." Masamune growled

"Then you weren't compelled to hand over him. So what? I was raised by monkeys. doesn't change the fact that i was born and raised on Takeda land, and that makes me Takeda. And i'm happy with that. I'm glad that i'm at least part of some group of people, and i'm not some wild boy running naked through the woods." Sasuke argued. "Besides, Shingen isn't all bad. He taught me how to talk, read, write, and basically function as a human being. He's got some good in him, even if he has to do bad things, he does have his regrets, you know."

"That moment is what tore Yukimura and me apart. I still remember our fights before he left. He was so hurt to be leaving to go to Kia and i couldn't figure what to tell him that i didn't want him to, he was basicly a little brother to me." Masamune said sadly "Everyone had their regrets but he hasn't shown one ounce of regret to me for ripping Yukimura from me and making him so murderous." Masamune growled

"And did you know Yukimura already had a brother? a whole family, in fact? We were kind enough not to shove him out on the streets once we got him back. We gave him food, education, a home and bed. And from what i know of my clan, we'd have tried to make his suffering and transition between different lifestyles as easy as possible. And what did you do, to make him feel better after his family was basically slaughtered in front of him?" Sasuke shot back. "He may not show his regret, what kind of lord would he be if he did. He'd be showing weakness. He may not show it, but he cares for Yukimura like a son. And i know for a fact that he'd never teach Yukimura to be like that. Whatever Yukimura turned into, he did that to himself!" Sasuke growled.

"I didn't know that actually. When i found him he was alone in a poorly built up shack for a house. even if you guys did he probably would have come running back to Ohsu. So did we Kojuro worked day and night to make sure both of us were educated and well protected if anyone were to try and kill us, made sure we had the proper food, Yukimura had his own room in the castle hell it's still basically in the same state he left it except a few things i brought back to him. We basically became his family." Masamune argued back "He knows i hate him and he knows damn well that it's all his fault that most of all of Ohsu wouldn't care much if he was to die. Everyone has weaknesses but showing a little bit of regret would heal the wound that he has created. As i have witnessed myself when talking to both of them. You never know, and neither do i so until proven i'll believe what i see" Masamune huffed

"Sure, you took him in and raised him. But you realize the images of his family being slaughtered are burned into his mind forever. Even if you took his family's place, it doesn't change the fact that he had those images in his mind, and probably had nightmares for years over it." Sasuke said. "As a lord, you're bound to understand that to show weakness is to give some other lord something to take advantage of. Sure, you gave Yukimura the chance to be a kid. But he had to grow up at some point, and you know it. And being taken in by Takeda, with the enemies we have, he needs to grow up to be a strong warrior, able to defend himself in the circumstance of attack. It's not our fault he decided to use that training to take his anger out on everyone else. We're not responsible for what he does with his training. Only the fact that we taught him to do what he did."

"Like i don't have the image on my father's dying face etched into my mind. And having a family is better than not having one isn't it." Masamune sighed glancing over at Kojuro. "I wouldn't have used it against him, but i guess you can never be too careful around the one's willing to take you head off in the right moment. Like the Date don't have enemies and risk of attack? And are well known for their strength even in small numbers. You should be responsible for almost having Kojuro killed twice from his anger" Masamune mumbled the last part.

"From the sound of things, you wanted him to be the child you knew forever. But that couldn't happen, and you know it. We're not responsible for his decisions. If he did bad things, that's on his head. Haven't you ever heard of 'don't blame many for the actions of one?'." Sasuke said. "Besides, we wanted to give him the same things you did. We're no worse than you, when we raised him. It was simply taking back one of our people, and bringing him back to a family and clan that loved him. Can you really blame us for that? For wanting to see one of our people returned to us, so that we could ensure they were raised happily? Besides, he left willingly. He wanted to return." Sasuke retorted. "I know what it's like to not have a family. I was dumped out in the woods to starve, apparently. And from the sounds of things, Yuki wasn't too far behind from living that life. He's lucky he didn't. No human should have to live like an animal." Sasuke mumbled the last part.

"I wanted the Yukimura i knew forever, in which he did go back to after almost losing his life to save Shingen. Hell if it hadn't been for me kicking his ass and then getting him off the battlefield back to Kojuro and finding an antidote he would have been dead." Masamune grumbled "When he already had that, yes. He left willingly due to his sense of responsibility. He's lucky I had Kojuro and not any other teacher and that i happened to go down to the river." Masamune sighed

"Well, didn't he seem pretty happy with us?" Sasuke grumbled. "Anyone would risk their life to save their lord. Kojuro's done it tons for you. So what's different about Yukimura wanting to save his lord? And we're not responsible that he got shot with an arrow and was too stubborn to save himself. Everything that's happened, those were his decisions. You shouldn't blame Shingen for Yukimura's decisions. He decided to get angry at you. We didn't tell him 'hey, this Masamune guy that you used to live with, yeah, you need to hate him from now on'."

Masamune made a fist and growled a little. Sasuke ignored the growl and glared at Masamune.

"The least you can have, is a bit of respect for my lord. Even if you do hold this pointless grudge, you can at least have a bit of respect for his tactics and methods." Sasuke went on. "You're holding a grudge from a decision you had made when you were a child. You wouldn't have been able to interfere in the decision anyway, being the child that you were. You need to learn to live and let live."

"I never said i didn't have respect for the bastard, just don't like him. That's harder than you think ninja" Masamune growled

"No, it's not. Just accept the fact that it happened, and look to the future, and let the past be that." Sasuke grumbled. "Nobody said you have to like him. But this grudge has gone too far if you react this way to every Takeda. Just think of all the people in your clan who are former Takeda. They carry that around with them, like a turtle carries its shell. and having the knowledge of both clans, that makes them stronger. And you may have to work with Takeda someday, so it's better to just let your prejudice go now, before it gets you killed."

Masamune looked away from Sasuke. "You just don't understand ninja. I feel as if i didn't protect everything i promised to. And i have accepted that it happened doesn't mean i like that it did and just get over it." Masamune grumbled.

"There's a lot of things that happen in life that nobody likes. But that's why we let those things go. We simply accept that things are the way they are, and move on. And if i don't understand, then make me. Make me understand." Sasuke said.

"I could never make anyone understand. There was only one person who did and for me he's no longer around, except for with child me" Masamune said sadly.

"Well, that was my attempt to try and make you see that not all Takeda aren't bad, and that Shingen isn't the bad man you seem to think he is. I hope you'll take my words to heart." Sasuke grumbled.

Masamune huffed and crossed his arms.

"He's got a point, you know." Kojuro said. "You really should listen to what he has to say. Even if he does seem foolish, underneath that playful exterior is someone who knows hardship better than most people."

Masamune looked over at Kojuro and sighed "Yeah i know did i say i wasn't listening to him" Masamune grumbled

"You don't believe his words though. I know you very well Masamune. I know when you have your doubts about things." Kojuro said.

"I've been having lot's of bad experiences with Takada, the only exceptions are Yukimura and Sasuke. So do forgive me if i have a bit of a grudge on having someone i would have considered a brother taken from me. And befriended and killed by Takada as well" Masamune said looking over at Sasuke.

"No. You befriended Yuki. And were killed by him. You didn't befriend the entirety of Takeda. You befriended one person. Really Masamune? Can't you see past someone's clan colors, and instead look at the person themselves?" Kojuro sighed. "Are we to assume based on you that all of Date is loud and rambunctious?"

"I can. And i wouldn't put it past anyone in the castle to be loud and rambunctious, even you" Masamune chuckled

"And here we are!" Ieyasu said happily as they reached the ladder up to the fields.

" _So what did you bring me here for, Lord Yukimura?"_ Yuki's voice could he heard above the door.

" _Ah, I need to discuss Kojuro."_ Yukimura's voice replied.

Masamune looked at everyone and gave a be quiet signal.

" _Stop rushing me Monster. This thing takes time. I can't just destroy the right eye of Ohsu overnight!"_ Yuki's voice snapped. " _Besides, what's your rush! You've got a body. at least for now."_

" _You and i's deal is expiring, boy. You told me you'd be done by now. Now hurry things up, and get me my damned body!"_ Yukimura's voice said angrily.

" _Greedy bastard…"_ Yuki growled.

" _What was that?!"_ Yukimura snapped.

" _Nothing! Nothing. Anyway, the plan was to take out Date Masamune, then get the vote to ascend me up to Lord, or Daimyo or whatever it is i'll get. How's your progress on that?"_ Yuki asked.

" _I've got Hojo's backing, as well as several minor lords. Surprisingly Nobunaga's as well."_ Yukimura's voice said, as he walked over the trap door and subtly gave three knocks with his foot.

Masamune replied with two knocks back softly.

" _Nobunaga has a some pull, but we need a major player."_ Yuki's voice said.

" _You expect me to know the lords, fool? I only got here a couple of months ago!"_ Yukimura snapped, giving a single knock back, then four knocks.

Masamune looked back at the rest of the group and sighed replying with five knocks then two. Yukimura gave two knocks as he moved off the trap door, heading in Yuki's direction.

" _This had better work, little brat. Nobunaga won't be pleased with how long you're taking. And i'm only held here by contract, and by contract i have to help you. So get your act together, stop shitting around, and get me some results. I don't care who you have to kill, and neither does Nobunaga. All he cares about is the land, and all i care about is the body i was promised."_ Yukimura snapped, as Yuki actually gave a whimper of fear.

Masamune looked back at the group and gave a signal to fallow him.

" _But, why can't we just kill all the lords and take the whole thing-"_ Yuki was interrupted by the sound of a slap.

" _You idiot. Are you trying to wipe out the lords of Japan?! We're wiping out the strong lords, so that all that will be left is the handful, Keiji, Kenshin, and a couple of others. We're not trying to wipe out the lords completely! We're trying to put Nobunaga on top."_ Yukimura hissed. " _And stop rubbing your cheek like it hurts, human. Really, what kind of warrior are you to start crying over a slap?"_

Masamune opened the trap door and climbed out unsheathing one of his swords. Yuki was knelt on the ground, turned away from the trap door as Yukimura kept an angry expression on his face.

" _I'm sorry! It won't happen again!"_ Yuki cried. Yukimura looked to Masamune and got a smirk on his face.

"No, you won't. And here's why." Yukimura said, pulling out his spears, and Yuki jumped as he stood, swords in hand.

Masamune whistled for the rest of the group. "Yeah really shouldn't mess with us Yuki. And for all the shit you've done and murder you've done. Yeah need a lord to judge you" Masamune growled

Yuki turned around quickly, shocked to see the others coming up the ladder.

"I think a clan vote is more like it. All in favor of murdering this bastard raise your hand." Motochika said, raising his hand.

The other's raising there hand as well.

"Well Yuki it looks like the vote's in, and you're out of an escape route." Masamune smirked

"So rare to get a unanimous vote around here." Motochika chuckled, pulling out his anchor.

"I've got no pity for a murdering, power grabbing scum bag." Ieyasu growled.

"You all think you're clever? You don't even know half of what's going on." Yuki growled, unsheathing his swords.

"You wanna make Kojuro proud by taking over the country" Masamune scoffed

"Not for myself." Yuki growled. "I've only been granted a share of the land. The rest goes to Lord Nobunaga." Yuki muttered.

"Nobunaga? He's stirring up trouble again?" Ieyasu said, sounding like he recognized the name.

"Then he'll be next to kill" Masamune growled

"Good luck trying." Yuki chuckled. "I'll be jumping for joy when he sticks his blade into your weak throat."

"Can we just kill this fool already? I tire of looking at him." Motonari scoffed.

"Did we just agree on something, Motonari?" Motochika chuckled.

"I think we all agree on something for once" Mitsunari sighed

"You might be able to stop me. But just wait until my lord comes after you." Yuki growled, getting into a fighting stance. "There's going to be a new Japan. One that involves none of you." Sasuke appeared behind him and slashed making Yuki growl in pain as everyone formed a circle around him. Yuki turned to a defensive stance, waiting to see who would attack first. Everyone remained still, with various weapons pointed straight for Yuki. Motonari growled and sliced at Yuki first. Yuki responded quickly by hooking his blades in Motonari's and holding the ring blade still. Motonari quickly separated the two blades and made another attack quickly. Yuki growled as he tried to trap Motonari into a sword lock.

"Chain shot!" Motochika yelled, stepping into the fight as well and quickly shot his anchor forward, throwing Yuki back and making him gasp as the anchor hooked into his chest armor and yanked him forward, making sure to swing Yuki into Motonari's direction. Motonari sliced right across Yuki's chest. Motochika pulled back his anchor, ripping the chest armor with it, leaving Yuki's chest exposed for Mori to attack.

"Silly boy. So arrogant you don't even know when you've been beat before the fight even starts." Motochika taunted, tossing Yuki's armor aside off his anchor.

"If he can't see then he is nothing but a disposable pawn" Motonari scoffed

"Why don't ye show Yuki here what ye do with the disobedient pawns, then." Motochika chuckled, swinging his anchor for Yuki's head as Yuki was forced to give up his defense to block the anchor, straining under the weight difference.

"Oi! Don't forget we wanna hit in as well you two" Masamune chuckled.

"Now now, don't get greedy." Motochika chuckled. "Ninetails!" Motochika growled, as the anchor lit up on fire, heating Yuki's swords and he yelped as the sword hilts heated up and started burning his hands. Motonari growled and came in for an attack from the side. Yuki growled as he was caught between the two, and started pushing back against Motochika as he raised his leg for a kick against Motonari. Motonari growled as he sliced down to stop the kick as Mitsunari then moved for an attack to the other side of Yuki. Yuki growled as he pulled his swords away to defend against Mitsunari, sending Motochika's anchor straight into his shoulder. Motochika grinned as he started digging his anchor into Yuki's shoulder. Mitsunari sliced at Yuki's side while Motonari sliced at his other side. Yuki defended against both slices, as Motochika gave a strong kick, sending Yuki falling backwards onto the ground.

"Get up, ye lazy dog. The punishment's only beginning." Motochika growled, heaving his anchor back over his shoulder as he took his place back in the circle, as Ieyasu took his place, swinging his spear as he had an all too happy look on his face. Motonari scoffed as he left taking his place back in the circle. As Mitsunari stood beside Ieyasu. Ieyasu pointed his spear at Yuki's throat threateningly, smirking as he saw a bit of fear in Yuki's eyes.

"Would you like to know what happens to those who mess with a Tokugawa, and try to mess up all my work of peace?" Ieyasu growled.

Mitsunari placed his sword on Yukis back. Yuki suddenly moved his swords, gripping Mitsunari's sword and trying to twist it out of his hand, dodging a stab from Ieyasu. Mitsunari growled at the twisting of his blade before kicking Yuki in the side. Ieyasu did a sweeping kick, knocking Yuki off balance as he knocked his head with the spear. Mitsunari quickly sliced forward in a flash. "You're nothing but a nuisance. Wasting my time" Mitsunari growled

"My energy is better spent on better scum then you. You're barely putting up a fight." Ieyasu added, as Yuki dodged the slice and kicked Ieyasu in the gut, digging his own spear into his stomach. Ieyasu growled at this and quickly growled "Execution!" Mitsunari growled sending a pillar of energy towards Yuki quickly.

"Shadow's comfort!" Yuki growled, as a barrier of shadows protected him from the pillar.

"Gangangan!" Ieyasu yelled, rolling towards the barrier and rotating the spear, drilling through the barrier.

"Kyoukou" Mitsunari growled a black and purple aura surrounded him as he sliced out at the barrier with tremendous speed and strength. The barrier dissolved at the slice.

"Koga Genten!" Ieyasu hissed, a large tokugawa crest appearing behind him and sending Yuki flying backwards, right into the feet of child Masamune and Kojuro. Ieyasu grinned as he stuck his spear in the ground and cracked his knuckles. Mitsunari walked back to his place in the circle as Masamune looked over at child him and Kojuro. Kojuro had a smirk on his face as he stepped forward, drawing his sword. Ieyasu gave a final punch into Yuki's gut, and walked back next to Mitsunari with his spear, looking a bit disappointed that he didn't get more time with Yuki.

"Yeah know Kojuro Yuki here basically betrayed his loyalty to the Date clan and plotted to kill me i think he need's to be taught a lesson" Masamune chuckled

"Betrayal, plot to murder a superior officer, along with impersonating a retainer. Such actions are inexcusable." Kojuro growled, giving his sword a few test swings. "Masa, would you like to take the first hit? i would like to see your progress in your training." Kojuro turned to child Masamune.

child Masamune nodded happily unsheathing one of his swords

Yuki narrowed his eyes as he pointed his sword at child Masamune. "Reaping strike" Yuki growled, striking at child Masamune in a quick flurry of strong blows. child Masamune managed to block the attacks and attacked back quickly slicing. Yuki matched the attacks and made a stabbing motion, aiming for child Masamune's eye. child Masamune dodged the attack and looked angered by the sudden attack fro Yuki and unsheathed all six swords. Yuki unsheathed the other sword, matching his six sword stance.

"Nice skills kid. Now let me show you mine. Testament!" Yuki growled, using Masamune's own skill against him. child Masamune growled as he blocked the attack being knocked back. Yuki used this knockback to slice in a cross motion on child Masamune. child Masamune quickly blocked the attack. Yuki's aura surrounded him, making him disappear in a cloud. child Masamune closed his eye and waited patiently as he sheathed his swords only keeping one out. There was no sound from the ring as child Masamune grew increasingly nervous of what Yuki was going to do. Suddenly there was a chuckling from all around, and there was whispering in child Masamune's ears that grew steadily louder. child Masamune shook his head but kept his eye closed waiting for some indication of where Yuki was. There was the sounds of rocks shuffling behind him as the whispering increased to screaming. child Masamune shifted a little but still didn't attack. "It's not really nice to hide, and it just isen't sportsmen like to hide in a fight" child Masamune said.

"Why not, you do it all the time." Yuki's voice echoed in his ears as child Masamune felt a pair of slashes to his back. child Masamune growled as one of the slices hit him and blocked the other. "No i don't, i face my opponent head on" Masamune growled.

"Aww, how cute. The little warrior thinks he can beat an adult." Yuki chuckled, not noticing Kojuro sneaking behind him. "Didn't Kojy teach you to have respect for your elders, boy?"

"I give respect to those who deserve it and you don't deserve respect, especially from me" child Masamune growled

"Ah, but you're not allowed to pick and choose, little boy. You have to give respect to all your elders, not just the ones you like." Yuki chuckled, gripping child Masamune's chin painfully. child Masamune growled at Yuki. "Why should i show respect to the likes of you you betrayed the Date, hurt Kojuro and older me. And this is no way to treat your lord!" child Masamune spat.

Yuki gave him a light smack on the mouth. "You don't even know what you're older self is like. He's an angry, jealous, bitter old man, who's just using you for petty vengeance. He got jealous of you and Kojuro earlier back at Yuki's house, and that's why he stormed off. And you're not my lord, Brat." Yuki sneered.

"If he was just using me then why would he save me, and be so kind. You don't understand who i am, plus it was Kojuro who wanted vengence not me, he's doing this for his Kojuro. Everyone get's jealous it's only natural. Your a Date citizen so I am your Lord" Masamune growled angrily. "Kojuro he's being mean!"

"I know who you are, brat. You're the spoiled little prince of Ohsu, and a 'warrior' in training, who still can't fire a bow straight. I also know you're far too young to actually be a lord, so you can't order me around." Yuki said, tightening his grip on child Masamune's chin painfully, as he flipped child Masamune in front of him and used him as a shield, holding a sword to his throat. "I wasn't being mean. I was giving him discipline you refuse to give him."

child Masamune growled as he looked annoyed.

"He may be a warrior in training and too young to be a lord now but you're threatening Kojuro's kid there Yuki. bold move for someone surrounded." Masamune growled

"He's not even Kojuro's kid. Kojuro might as well be his glorified babysitter. Isn't that right, Kagetsuna." Yuki chuckled, holding the blade closer. Kojuro growled threateningly as he stomped over, already charging up an attack as his eyes held absolute fury in them.

child Masamune gulped in fear as the blade closer to his throat.

"Remember you were called his second son i'm his first. and i consider him my father so kiddo back off while you have a chance." Masamune growled

"Sengetsu." Kojuro growled, charging quickly at Yuki, his blade raised as the two blades met with a loud spark of lightning above child Masamune. child Masamune took the chance and elbowed Yuki in the stomach. Yuki ignored the elbow and kept fighting Kojuro, the two blades coming dangerously close to child Masamune's head. child Masamune looked at the two swords in fear kicking Yuki's legs.

"Midare Izayoi!" The two yelled, and slashed at each other with several series of quick master strikes, as the two were knocked away from each other at the final strike, with Yuki gripping child Masamune even tighter. child Masamune growling at the grip trying to get away. "Let go of me!" child Masamune shouted fearfully.

"Oboro Zangetsu." Kojuro muttered, taking a sitting position and closing his eyes, his aura glowing brightly. Masamune placed a hand on one sword watching Yuki.

Yuki closed his eye and breathed deeply, taking a sitting position as well, his own black aura starting to get brighter as well, with little sparks of electricity flickering in the aura. child Masamune still struggled to get away from Yuki. The two's eyes shot open, with Kojuro's having turned a bright unnatural blue as he charged at Yuki, and Yuki doing the same, as the two slashed at each other's backs relentlessly. After a short burst of attacks, the two dropped to their knees, breathing heavily as Yuki's grip weakened, allowing child Masamune to get loose. child Masamune ran over to Kojūrō. As Masamune walked over to Yuki. "As much as i hate being the one to pick the leftovers out I guess it just means i can go all out without worrying about you fighting back much." Masamune growled. "Rest now Kojy i got this" Masamune said looking over at Kojuro.

Kojuro pulled child Masamune away from the two, taking their place back in the circle as Sasuke and Yukimura stepped forward.

"Hey, what about us. I know i'm a ninja, but come on!" Sasuke whined, as the two unsheathed their weapons and looked at Yuki eagerly.

"Guess it's only fair but keep him alive i still have to kill him for my Kojuro" Masamune sighed stepping back from Yuki.

"When we get done with him, he'll welcome death." Yukimura said darkly laughing, as him and Sasuke circled Yuki, who bravely stood up even after the beating he'd gotten.

"You play bad guard, i'll play good guard." Sasuke chuckled, taking a fighting stance as Yukimura and him stood back to back. Yuki charged at the two, as Yukimura used his spears to knock the back of Yuki's knees, making him kneel in front of Sasuke who happily pulled out one of his ninja glass bombs and threw it in Yuki's face, making sure to get it in Yuki's eye. Yukimura put one hand over Yuki's eye and pushed in, pushing the glass even deeper into the eye as Yuki started to cry and shriek in pain.

"Suck it up, soldier. And sit up straighter." Yukimura growled, kicking Yuki's back to make him sit straighter. "Now, i want you to fight me, Date soldier." Yukimura growled, pulling out his spears. "Date does put out good soldiers, nowadays, don't they?" Yukimura looked to Masamune with a smirk.

"Best around. This one trained by both Master Katakura and Me personally. He'll give you one heck of a fight." Masamune smirked back at Yukimura

"I have my doubts about that, actually. Mind if i test it out?" Yukimura chuckled, his spears starting to burn brightly as his aura went a fiery red.

"Go ahead knock yourself out kid, if he doesn't pass your standard guess he never got me and Kojuro's teaching's quite down" Masamune laughed

"Time to show you how Takeda does things, soldier of Date. For one, we don't cry or beg for mercy." Yukimura growled, as Yuki stood up and pulled out his swords, squinting to see Yukimura. "So don't cry, and don't scream." Yukimura said with a smile, as he charged forward, and the two's blades met as Yuki was pushed back a bit. Masamune smirked as he sheathed his sword and crossed his arms watching the fight. "Let's see what you got Yuki!" Masamune shouted

"Hibashiri!" Yukimura yelled as he charged at Yuki, striking him and making Yuki flinch as he was burnt by the flaming spears.

"Tsk. Flinching already. And i haven't even began! I'm starting to get disappointed, Massy." Yukimura called.

"OI! Yuki you're disgracing the Date name even more than you already have how can ya even call yourself Kojuro's son if ya can't even compare up to a normal Date solider?" Masamune commanded.

"It seems Lord Yukimura has picky tastes in soldiers, sir. Perhaps his taste in soldiers is simply too high quality for you. Could it be your dear Yukimura's turned into a bit of a snob with his new power?" Yuki growled, as the two kept slashing at eachother.

"Or maybe i expect a little more from the 'big boss one eyed dragon of oshu." Yukimura said. "Also, don't insult a lord when he's right in front of you. Especially not the leader of Takeda. Your lord does have people to impress you know. Your men are highly insolent Massy. They may not be what i'm looking for after all. I may have to look elsewhere."

"Date soilders are the best around Yuki, were known for that so don't think Yukimura has bad taste if he want's to fight a Date solider" Masamune laughed "Nah it's just this one that's being a pain, trust me the others arn't like him" Masamune chuckled

"You sure? I'm starting to lose being impressed with you, Massy." Yukimura chuckled, as he jumped up and threw his spears, pinning Yuki by his jacket as Yukimura pulled out a katana and stopped just before his throat.

"Can't expect him to be as great as me Yukimura he's only a soldier, not a lord" Masamune laughed

"As nice as that would be, having a whole army of people like you, i'd just lose much faster." Yukimura said with a smirk as Yuki grew more annoyed with being talked about and his black aura started to come back.

"Hey you might get a thrill now Yukimura looks like we've angered him enough" Masamune smiled.

"Took him way too long. Anyway, now i can do this." Yukimura chuckled as he pulled back his fist, which was already burning bright red. "Koen!" Yukimura shouted as he punched Yuki as Yuki summoned a shadow arm to punch Yukimura in the chest. Yukimura stumbled back from the punch, rubbing where he'd been hit.

"Gotta keep your cool in battle" Masamune chuckled "Ya okay Yukimura?"

"That was… the weakest punch i've ever recieved in my life. You told me this would be an exciting fight Masamune. I don't like empty promises." Yukimura smirked, as Yuki growled and started attacking with more speed and strength.

"Gurenyaku!" Yukimura yelled as he stabbed his spear into the ground and gripped the spear, spinning on it and kicking Yuki repetitively.

"You sure you should be doing that with your back problem, Master?" Sasuke looked a bit surprisd at the move.

"It's fine, Sasuke. it's kinda fun! Besides, i'm well aware you're getting a free show of my muscles over there, Massy!" Yukimura yelled, laughing a bit.

"Ah come on Yuki you're not doing a good job of showing what you got to offer here!" Masamune commanded "Yukimura really it's not like you cover them" Masamune chuckled

"I don't want to block your view! they are nice muscles though. I worked hard for them!" Yukimura chuckled, flipping and pulling the spear out of the ground. "You do tend to have a bit too much fascination with them though. Makes me feel a bit like an object." Yuki managed to disarm one of the spears and vaulted over Yukimura's shoulder, aiming to stab him in the back, only to be stopped by Sasuke.

Masamune smiled warmly. "Your anything but an object Yukimura" Masamune said looking back over at Yuki his warm expression turning cold.

"You always do know what to say to make that flame in my heart burn." Yukimura chuckled, as Sasuke gripped Yuki and threw him over his shoulder and on his back.

Masamune laughed "I will make sure it stays that way Yukimura" Masamune said happily "Sasuke you done with him or you still want a few hits in?" Masamune asked

"I'm not going to steal your vengeance, so he's all yours." Sasuke chuckled as him and Yukimura took their place in the circle. Masamune walked over to Yuki and looked down at him. "So Yuki how long have you had this plan to kill off lords?" Masamune asked unsheathing one of his swords.

"Fuck you." Yuki spat, standing up as he wiped blood from his mouth.

Masamune glared at Yuki "Okay then, you won't answer that question then how does defeat taste like to you?" Masamune growled

"It doesn't taste like defeat." Yuki growled, storming over and swinging his swords. Masamune blocked the swords. "You couldn't stand against Yukimura how do you think you'll stand against me" Masamune growled pushing against the swords.

"Yukimura always was weak. He didn't even put up a fight against possession. He just gave in without a struggle." Yuki growled, pushing harder.

"He just beat you around like a pillow you really think you have a chance" Masamune said ushing harder against the sword.

"The first rule of battle in Date, don't stop until you're the last one standing. I believe Kojuro himself said that." Yuki spat.

"How can you say such things when you've disgraced the Date name, and even Kojuro's training made you look like a mere foot soldier, not a retainer" Masamune spat back.

"You needed a bit of shame. You were way too proud. You needed a little lesson in disgrace." Yuki grumbled as he started to glow again.

"I'm proud because my soldiers need to know that their lord won't be worried about charging into battle. And i know too much about disgrace." Masamune growled as his own electric blue aura flared up.

"You needed a bit of a reminder. You went around, fighting and riding around like you didn't have a care in the world. Looks like the dragon needs to be kicked to the dirt, and reminded of how life is for us small scurrying ground animals." Yuki growled.

"There is only one person who bring this dragon back down to the ground, and you sure as hell are not him" Masamune growled releasing from the sword lock and attacking fiercely at Yuki

"I will say this though, it was fun seeing the big dragon so helpless and tied up. And it was even more fun when i got to see your precious blood drip all over the floor." Yuki growled with a grin. "And the idea that you were completely defenceless, with no Kojy to come and rescue you. Was the most priceless thing of all."

"I will ask you this, in all of that did i once cry out in pain?" Masamune said

"I believe you did. You were screaming for Kojy, for guards, for your father, for anybody to come and help you. i believe you even cried at one point." Yuki chuckled.

"You might want to refresh your memory there Yuki. I only hissed at the pain never crying I might have called for the guards but i never just gave in" Masamune growled

"Well then, i'll just have to make you scream now, won't i?" Yuki growled, as his aura burst, sending Masamune stumbling back. Masamune quickly regained his attack stance and looked at Yuki. Yuki smirked at him as he came quickly charging for another attack, making a straight upwards slice. Masamune charged towards Yuki and moved quickly to avoid the upward slice.

"I have to say though, you were one of the more fun lords to kill. Chika was stubborn to the end though, so he needed a bit of help moving along. Ieyasu too." Yuki taunted. Masamune growled angrily his aura crackling.

"Oh, and Yukimura? it was so satisfying seeing him just drop dead where he stood. Seeing everyone crying and trying to figure out what happened, it was so very exciting, you know." Yuki's aura started to shape armor on his body. Masamune charged forward quickly going for an attack to the throat of Yuki. Yuki's aura formed neck armor in time, stopping the attack as Yuki went for an attack to Masamune's chest.

"You should have seen their expressions when they all died. They looked so shocked when i showed up to… help them along." Yuki smirked.

Masamune hissed as the attack sliced the chest armor. Masamune unsheathed all six of his swords and shouted angrily as he charged back towards Yuki "Crazy Stream!" Masamune slashed viciously at Yuki.

"Now now, don't let your anger get the better of you. Anger makes us clumsy, after all. I believe that was Kojuro's lesson to you, was it not?" Yuki taunted, blocking the attacks as he aimed to trip Masamune. Masamune growled as he noticed that Yuki was going to trip him he jumped back away. "Midare Izayoi!" Yuki growled, as he slashed at Masamune relentlessly, before knocking Masamune back. Masamune blocked each strike expertly the last blow ending in a sword lock. Masamune took a deep breath in and out glaring at Yuki as he pushed back against the sword. Yuki smirked before releasing the tension on the sword, dropping and rolling between his legs, slashing at his knees as he stood behind Masamune. Masamune hissed at the pain in his legs as he turned around quickly. "War Dance!" Masamune slashed in front of him.

"Oboro Zangetsu." Yuki mumbled, taking a sitting position as his aura created a barrier around him. Masamune growled "Why don't you use your own move's huh!" Masamune growled

"I could. I can do this." Yuki growled, standing as he turned into a dark gas and swarmed Masamune's face, quickly flooding his mouth and nose. Masamune shook his head and coughed . "Get out damn you" Masamune said harshly struggling for air.

"You might not want me to do that." Yuki said smugly, as the gas flooded into his mouth and nose, and Masamune could feel the gas in his lungs.

Masamune coughed and wheezed feeling the loss of air and new gas in his lungs. "Still ….. using others …. moves huh" Masamune weezed

"Oh, i do something different." Yuki chuckled as suddenly the gas bursted through his chest, and Yuki reappeared in front of him. Masamune breathed desperately for air "Fine gonna play like that" Masamune growled "Testament!" Masamune shouted

Yuki chuckled as he blocked the move, his other hand reaching for his other sword.

Masamune growled "Death bite!" Masamune shouted slicing upwards with all six swords. Yuki sliced at Masamune's throat, and gave a small gasp of pain at the slice upwards. MAsamune moved quickly the sword nicking his chin. Masamune growled and raised one hand "Hell dragon!" Masamune growled. Thrusting his swords forward as a ball of energy flew towards Yuki. Yuki tried to block the ball as it knocked him on his back. Masamune jumped up "Phantom dive!" Masamune growled rushing back to the ground slamming three of his swords down causing a shock of lightning towards Yuki.

"Crushing cage!" Yuki hissed, turning back into the gas, this time surrounding Masamune and turning into a solid ball that was slowly getting smaller. Masamune growled and his aura flared up as he slashed viciously at the ball. The inside of the ball started to form spikes as it kept getting smaller. "I refuse to be in this situation again!" Masamune growled lightning crackling off of him.

"Aww, look at this. The dragon's stuck in his egg." Yuki taunted, sounding worn out already.

"X-Bolt!" Masamune shouted creating an X shape slice with all of his swords. The ball started to crack a bit as Yuki gave a small hiss of pain. Masamune grinned "Jet- X" Masamune slice in an X shape three times. The ball finally cracked as Yuki returned to his normal form, his chest bleeding badly, as he fell to his knees.

"Now Yuki you should feel honored i'm gonna use a new move on you." Masamune taunted

"How… pitiful. You… won't… even… let me… go… with honor." Yuki spat, still trying to stand.

"You lost that chance when you got Kojuro killed" Masamune growled "Jumping Jack Breaker!" Masamune charged forward throwing Yuki up into the air and throwing five of his swords. Yuki created a large barrier, with a snake crest on the front, blocking the swords. The swords flew past him disappearing to create a giant Dragon in the air. Yuki in the middle of the dragon's mouth. The snake crest came alive, coiling itself around Yuki and biting the dragon viciously. Masamune growled and jumped flying towards Yuki. The snake turned to face him, opening it's mouth wide and exposing long fangs as it snapped at him. Masamune sliced at the snake's mouth. The snake hissed as it's mouth went around Masamune and was about to chomp down on his head before an arrow suddenly pierced through the snake's eye, making it release Masamune. Masamune fell back to the ground as the dragon disappeared. Masamune looked around for who had shot the arrow. Shan was crouched on top of a nearby farm house, another arrow already loaded and aimed for another shot. Yuki's snake disappeared as Yuki fell to the ground, gripping his eyepatch that now had an arrow through it. Masamune sat up out of breath and not willing to try and stand up.

"I knew something was up, never knew it was going to be me and a group of my dead friends causing a ruckus this late at night" Laughed a familiar voice. Yuki sat up, pained as he tried to pull the arrow out of his eyepatch and hissing in pain as the edges ripped into his eye socket.

The other Masamune appeared all dressed up in his armor with his six swords at his side. "So what's going on this time?" the other Masamune looked at the group his eye staring at Kojuro. Kojuro crossed his arms and looked back at the other Masamune calmly, patting child Masamune's head as he gripped Kojuro's leg.

"Just getting back at our killer well my group's killer, there helping" Masamune said

"So there dead as well?" the other Masamune asked

"Nah, just me and him." Yukimura said, walking over to stand next to Masamune.

"Ah i see, so this Kojuro's still alive good to know somewhere he is" The other Masamune said with a saddened smile.

"I've got someone to keep me alive. Not that this little one will let me out of his sight anyway." Kojuro said, patting child Masamune's head as Shan approached him and smiled kindly. child Masamune hid shyly from Shan, using Kojuro's coat to hide.

"Good to know." the other Masamune smiled and looked over at Shan. "Thanks, a lot Shan. I can always count on you" the other Masamune said happily.

"It's a friend's job to make sure that other friends don't go too far in their actions. Like Yuki over there." Shan looked at Yuki bitterly. "Baby brother. You told me Kojuro wouldn't get hurt in all this." Shan growled.

"I did what you were too weak hearted to do, Shan. I completed our mission. At any cost, remember?" Yuki growled back.

"What mission?" The other Masamune asked.

"Shan! We swore secrecy!" Yuki warned as Shan got ready to explain.

"I never agreed to this, Yuki. You made that deal on both of our behalves." Shan growled. "Yuki made a deal with Nobunaga."

"Who would make a deal with him? But anyways what was this deal?" The other Masamune asked

Yuki started to speak but was cut off by Shan with an arrow being fired at him. "The deal was, we'd help, or at least Yuki would help, i wasn't present, and he made the deal without our consent, that we'd help kill off the powerful lords so that Nobunaga could move in and take over, only having Kenshin and Keiji in his way, along with only several weaker lords, so that he could take over all of japan." Shan explained.

The other Masamune's expression changed to on of anger. "Well it looks like he failed that mission as I now know of this plot. Thank you Shan for being trustworthy, i should have made you the new retainer not Yuki" The other Masamune said

"I don't know what you saw in him anyway. And thank you, for not blaming me for being involved in this, unwillingly, i might add." Shan nodded with a soft smile. "Sun died for this mission. That was when the price became too high, Yuki. To sacrifice your own sister, what kind of animal does that?!" Shan growled tearfully.

"I wouldn't blame the innocent, you took no part in this as so you are innocent." The other Masamune said his gaze turned to Yuki. "To sacrifice your own blood for some other person, how did i ever trust you Yuki?" The other Masamune growled

"We had no choice, Shan! We were in a tight spot, and the investigators needed someone to blame! And Sun agreed to it, remember? She wanted us to get out alive!" Yuki growled as Shan wiped her tears from her eyes.

"Sun only agreed to it because she felt it was her duty to us, her family! And you went and abused that, handing her right over to save your own skin!" Shan spat.

"you think i enjoyed it? I loved her too, Shan. I didn't want to give her up either, yet we were pushed to that, and i had to make a sacrifice, hurting myself in the process." Yuki mumbled, starting to cry as well.

"It's the Date way to find all other options before handing over one person. From the sounds of it it doesn't sound like you did that Yuki" Masamune grumbled leaning on Yukimura for support. Yukimura put a hand on his back, patting his back.

"Oh really? And did you follow that philosophy when you handed over Yukimura?" Yuki growled as Shan kicked him in his wounds, making him hiss in pain.

"I did it's a philosophy that has alway been part of the Date clan. I had no choice other than to watch Yukimura go. As much as i had wanted to grab him and keep him there, that would have caused a war that we couldn't have won at the time" Masamune growled.

"I considered every option before handing over Sun. She agreed to it, and i even considered convincing everyone to run, right up until Shan and her righteousness kept insisting we face our crimes." Yuki growled.

"Even if they agree to it you should do everything you can before handing one person over. And look where that got you. Your youngest sister dead, Shan hurt emotionally and having to go against her own brother because she doesn't want to be apart of some evil scheme anymore. And you surrounded by one's that you've killed, beaten and battered" Masamune growled

"Shan, you were perfectly fine with it at first! You killed happily! What happened?!" Yuki snapped.

"Sun happened. You used her, abused her love for you to save our skin. The price was way too high, and you know it. And i may be an assassin, and i admit, i took a little enjoyment in killing. But seeing Sun killed opened my eyes to what i was doing, to the preciousness of the lives i was taking. I couldn't stand to see one more person hurt, and keep having Sun's face flash in my mind with every life i took." Shan spat.

"So you were guilty. tsk." Yuki scoffed, disappointed in Shan.

"Everyone is human, no one can stand to do every little bad thing for too long, and if they do they have some kind of thing they keep close to them to help them cope. And that guilt of seeing one you love in pain helps you open your eye's and see what really needs to be done." Masamune hissed holding his chest.

"Yuki… what happened? You were such a sweet boy, incapable of hurting even a fly. Why would you hurt others all of a sudden?" Shan asked tearfully.

"I'm not sharing that, Shan. Unlike you, i'm not emotionally weak and i don't cry at every little thing that happens." Yuki growled, pushing Shan away from him as he stood.

"Everyone's weak, everyone cries at some point." The other Masamune said placeing a hand on one of his sword hilts.

"Just tell me this, Shan. Why did you get soft on him all of a sudden? You were happy to act all sweet and innocent to him, then all of a sudden i hear from him that you two have been getting sweet? Please tell me you're tricking him, that you're using some sort of trick to get back at him later." Yuki looked at Shan. Shan blushed and looked away, not replying as she kicked a rock with her boot a bit. "Hell, i don't even know what you see in her. She's nice, sure, but she's not that pretty." Yuki glared at the other Masamune.

The other Masamune blushed a tad bit. "Your sister is actually very pretty, gorgeous if i may be so bold. And very sweet." The other Masamune replied coughing a little looking away. Shan cleared her throat and covered her face with her hair, blushing super red. Yuki made a noise of disgust and turned the sword on himself, sitting down.

"Sister, you always did have bad taste in men. And here you are, falling for your own lord. Such weakness is a disgrace on our family." Yuki snapped.

"Well actually falling for a lord isn't all that strange" Masamune chuckled seeing the two blushing. "And if the lord likes her back that would be bring lots of honor seeing as the families would be one"

"Well whoop dee doo. My sister's got a thing for her boss. That won't interfere with her work at all." Yuki said sarcastically. "And does the lord like her back, Lord Masamune." Yuki growled threateningly.

The other Masamune stayed quiet clearing his throat and stayed looking away.

"Great. I tried to protect you from stuff like this, Shan. You've always been prone to getting your heart broken, and here you are walking right into another relationship that will no doubt end up the same way." Yuki grumbled. "But fine. But don't come crying to me, when you get dumped on your ass and crying that you thought it would work out."

"i don't think that will be happening, baby brother. But thanks for the protection, as unnecessary as it was." Shan said, smiling softly as she knelt in front of Yuki and gripped the sword. "It's time we all faced our crimes, baby brother. Including you." Shan said, brushing a piece of hair out of his face as she took the sword away.

"Dammit Shan, we were so close! Why must you be so righteous, when we had the chance to unify a whole country. You and i wanted a country where we could travel to our relatives and not have to worry about arriving and finding them slaughtered with their village burnt. Do you not want that?" Yuki growled, smacking Shan's hand away from his face.

"That's exactly what the Date clan are working towards" Masamune grumbled

"I do want that, baby brother. But not like this. I wanted nothing like this." Shan said softly as she stood. "Do what you wish with him. No brother of mine slaughters and sacrifices anyone and everyone to get to his goal."

The other Masamune looked over to Shan "Well seeing as were still on Date clan land I have authority to judge you. And by seeing how you have betrayed the Date clan which is already worthy of sentence of death, but you have slaughtered many Lords and not only that but plotted to kill me. that is a sentence of death." The other Masamune said and looked over at Masamune. "Is there anything that i should know of before i make my final decision?"

"There is nothing, Lord Masamune." Yuki growled, keeping his head low. "Only that i regret nothing of it. I am proud that i made the effort to unify our country. You can treat that effort however you wish."

The other Masamune unsheathed one of his swords.

Shan put a foot on Yuki's shoulder to keep him from standing, her expression cold and merciless. Yuki let out a sigh as he made no move to resist, undoing his sword belt and setting his retainer badge down in front of him. The other Masamune gave a few test swings and then cleared his throat. "I Lord Date Masamune of Date, judge Yuki Takadashi with death. From plotting to kill his lord, Killing lords from across the land, and betraying the Date clan" The other Masamune said commandingly raising his sword.

"As well as the murder of a superior officer, along with collaborating with an enemy, these charges all add up to death. Do you accept these charges, Yuki?" Shan added coldly.

"Yes." Yuki nodded.

"Then you've dug your own grave." Shan growled, as she stepped back for the other Masamune to kill him. "Goodbye, Yuki."

"Goodbye, sister. I love you." Yuki grumbled as he looked the other Masamune in the eye. "You'd better treat her well, Masamune. Or i'll do everything in my power to make sure i finish the job."

"I'll treat her better than well. Goodbye Yuki" The other Masamune said before he swung his sword down. Shan closed her eyes as the sword came down, and Kojuro instinctively shielded child Masamune's eye. Yuki's body fell to the ground with a thump as the sword had missed it's mark a bit, having cut the top of Yuki's skull from his body, leaving him in roughly the same position as Ghost Kojuro. Everyone in the group seemed to give a sigh of relief as Yuki was finally dead.

"You missed your mark a bit." a familiar voice said as there was the sound of boots walking towards the group. The other Masamune looked over to the familiar voice. The other Kojuro came towards the group, looking very ragged from his journey, along with the beard having been shaved.

"Kojuro" The other Masamune said softly looking over at the other Kojuro with a warm smile. Shan let out a squeal of joy as she ran over and nearly tackled the other Kojuro as she gave him a big hug, making the other Kojuro chuckle as he patted her head comfortingly.

"You didn't seriously think i was dead, did you?" the other Kojuro chuckled.

"I had doubts but there was pretty convincing evidence that you were" The other Masamune chuckled wiping the blood off the sword.

"Oh, the whole urn thing? I needed a quick escape route. I had suspected Yuki was the spy for a while now. The whole leaving thing just confirmed it. Plus it helped that he and i got close." the other Kojuro said. "Plus i wanted to make you worry just a bit."

The other Masamune rolled his eye and sheathed his sword. "I'm just glad you're okay Kojy" The other Masamune said walking over to the other Kojuro

"I also kind of wanted to get back at you for the 'i'll kill you' comments, along with all the arguments. I actually was interested to see if you were serious." the other Kojuro chuckled. "You practically handed me the opportunity on a silver platter."

The other Masamune playfully hit Kojuro's shoulder. "You should know me better, I could never kill you."

"Doesn't keep me from having the right to make you worry." the other Kojuro chuckled. "Also it was a bit fascinating to see you and Shan…" the other Kojuro got a perverted grin. "But seriously, did you guys have to do all that stuff in my room?" the other Kojuro sighed. The other Masamune blushed a deep red. "It wasn't on purpose!" The other Masamune said embarrassed

"You guys couldn't move just a few feet down the hall?" the other Kojuro sighed. "By the way, i didn't see anything, but i heard it. And now i've got the mental image of you two making out every time i walk into my room. Thanks for that. I totally wanted my room to be remembered as one of the spots where you've kissed your girlfriends."

The other Masamune chuckled a bit "I swear i didn't mean to"

"I'm pretty sure you did. You didn't even stop to say 'hey, maybe we should move this to my room. Kojuro might feel a bit violated knowing his room is being used in this manner'." the other Kojuro grumbled. "I'm going to have to scrub that room spotless just to feel better sleeping in there again. In fact, i'm moving my room. I'm moving into one of the guest rooms. Besides, how does Yukimura feel, knowing you've found someone else?" The other Kojuro looked past him to Yukimura who was calm about the situation as he held Masamune tight with one arm. Yukimura just shrugged with a smile.

"Ah he's fine" Masamune chuckled ruffling Yukimura's hair with a joyful smile.

"Pretty much. I've got my Massy, and the other him seems happy enough. Just so long as Massy's happy, i'm happy." Yukimura said with a smile, subtly sliding his hand down Masamune's back.

Masamune got a slight blush on his face before coughing a little tugging a little on Yukimura's ponytail. Yukimura looked surprised, before getting a grin as he slid his hand a bit lower, patting Masamune's butt a bit. Masamune blushed a deeper red and his his face in his hand. "What am i going to do with you" Masamune groaned

"Handcuffs, whipped cream, being on top comes to mind." Yukimura whispered, grinning. "Besides, you owe me."

"Oi there are children Yuki!" Masamune complained

"What? It's been a long while! Please!" Yukimura whined, leaning his head on Masamune's shoulder."You really do owe me though. Before we leave, at least?" Yukimura ran his hand along Masamune's side as Sasuke chuckled quietly behind them.

Masamune sighed and held Yukimura closer to him. "Yeah it has been way too long. Fine but not where others can see silly" Masamune chuckled

"You always were such a prude" Yukimura chuckled. "Hey guys, before we leave, you don't mind if me and Masamune catch up a bit, do you? We haven't seen each other in…. well i can't even say how long. We've got a lot of things we need to discuss, that ended kind of badly in our lives." Yukimura announced to the group.

The other Masamune laughed "Yeah just don't be too long" The other Masamune said back

"Don't worry. What we're going to do will only take a couple of minutes, to maybe a couple of hours, depending on who gets what position." Yukimura chuckled, taking Masamune's hand and pulling him back towards the village. "We won't be too loud either!"

Masamune smiled following Yukimura happily and wasn't to long before he picked Up Yukimura in his arms before disappearing from sight.

"W-woah! Hey! Put me down! People can see!" Yukimura's voice yelled. As Masamune's laughter could be heard.


	62. Chapter 63

Chapter-60

"Seriously, i can walk Masamune. I may have back problems but i'm not crippled." Yukimura grumbled, swinging his legs as the two approached the village and putting his arms around Masamune's neck to steady himself.

"Fine" Masamune said reluctantly letting Yukimura stand.

Yukimura stepped from Masamune's arms, straightening his jacket as he avoided the strange looks he was getting from the villagers.

"I swear sometimes you like to pretend i'm a woman with how much you carry me." Yukimura chuckled.

"I forget sometimes that you're not" Masamune teased

"hey, just because i have long hair and happen to be a little less muscled than all the other men doesn't make me a woman." Yukimura grumbled, tugging on his ponytail.

"I know, but you're just so adorable that i forget" Masamune said

Yukimura faded in embarrassment and kept walking, still not letting go of Masamune's hand.

Masamune smiled warmly looking at Yukimura. "Surely you didn't want to just walk around the village with me walking behind you Yuki" Masamune said

"You can join me up here, you know. and the only reason why i have to walk ahead of you is because i'm the only one confident enough in this relationship to do it. Besides, i'd like to spend some real time with you, before we jump straight into that." Yukimura chuckled. "I kinda need some time to get into the mood, if you really want to do that that badly. Plus i never did pay you back for that stuffed tiger. I could never think of the perfect gift to match it."

"Ha! Only one confidant huh" Masamune said pulling hand on Yukimura's hand as to pull him close. "If you want to spend some time then be closer to me idiot. I know the perfect gift to match it" Masamune grinned. Yukimura slowed his pace and matched Masamune's, putting his head on Masamune's shoulder.

"I need to get into the mood, sorry. I'm one of those people who likes a bit of romance before jumping to that." Yukimura chuckled.

"It's alright i like spending time with you" Masamune said wrapping an arm around Yukimura to keep him close. Yukimura leaned into his arm a bit as he looked around the brightly decorated village.

"It's like we never left." Yukimura mumbled. "I feel so old, looking at these buildings. It seems like so long ago we were just kids running around this place." Yukimura said his eye spotting the stall where Masamune had bought him the tiger.

"Yeah you know i still take time out of my schedule to come walk around the village on the day we meet. It's amazing that hardly anything's changed since then" Masamune said looking at Yukimura admirably

"I always did wish that i could just go back to those days, and just keep redoing those days, so i could have been a child for a while longer, and wasn't forced to grow up so fast in Takeda." Yukimura mumbled, not noticing Masamune's gaze. "I had actually been tempted to say no to going with them that day, you know. They told me it was completely my decision. But then they mentioned you'd already told them i'd go with them, and i was so angry at the false choice i'd been given."

"Im so sorry about that i never wanted you to go. I had actually been the last one to see you leave with Shingen and those soldiers. it's kinda funny actually i had wanted to just go running up to you and sweeping you off your feet running off into the forest like we had done on the day i got you the tiger. I was so ready to just drop everything and go live with you even if it meant abandoning the Date clan and everything i had. I just didn't want you to leave me" Masamune sighed.

"Don't. Don't apologize for things that happened long ago. You'd never be able to live with yourself if you'd left the Date clan. I was actually kind of surprised to hear i belonged to another clan. My old family kept me away from such things, understandably. I had actually wondered what Takeda would be like. They kind of had a strength that i admired a bit, and kinda drew me in. I wasn't prepared for all the bullies though." Yukimura said with a frown. "I kinda wish you had done that, actually. You always were one for dramatics." Yukimura chuckled.

"So was I i guess i had just gotten to you around so much it was really hard to believe you weren't Date. They tend to give that off about them huh, they have always been known for their strength. I guess the who Date and Takada didn't help due to the bad blood of the past." Masamune sighed "i don't really know what stopped me from doing so to be honest. I guess it was the overwhelming feeling of being stepped on that stopped me from doing so. Really i never noticed" Masamune laughed

"Kojuro had to explain to me why i had to leave, explaining all the different clans and stuff. Honestly i thought Date was the whole world, until Shingen showed up. I like to think he opened my eyes up to the bigger world. Plus i got to meet Sasuke, and got to see the softer side of Takeda. It was kind of funny how we first met. I just wandered onto his training ground, then when i yelled out a 'hi' at him, he made this weird monkey noise and nearly fell from the tree." Yukimura chuckled. "Anyway, Takeda hasn't been all bad. It's not much different, actually, aside from the vigorous military life. They're just another part of my life. It happened, and now it's over. It's pretty remarkable how simple it was to forgive Shingen and everyone, and even come to see him as a bit of a third father."

"I guess we never really did travel with you huh it was kinda after you left that me and Kojuro went traveling i guess it was Kojūrō's way of getting my mind off of losing you. Hey you have seen the softer side of the Date , and not to mention the dragons right eye Kojūrō smile warmly. really i would have paid to see that" Masamune laughed "i guess we were just kids even if Kojuro taught us when he had the time you never really saw how intense the Date training really is. it took me quite some time to forgive just a tad i'm still kinda getting over it what did Chika say. When they took you it was like they'd shot a cannon and hit my heart and i sunk into depression and anger." Masamune said

"I always figured the Date didn't really have a tough side. Just softness all around. You really should have. I have never heard Sasuke make that noise again, even though i try to sneak up on him." Yukimura laughed. "You were mad at Shingen, for me being all angry and everything. A little poetic for the situation, but yeah, kind of like that. I also noticied your scars in our fights. And even though i know you're not going to accept my apology, but i'm sorry for making you do that to yourself." Yukimura said sadly.

"I guess that changed when you had to face us in battle, and saw how vicious the Date are even if we fight in a small group. Im sure you'll get him to sometime, just gotta keep trying." Masamune chuckled "I was mad because i felt like i had failed to protect everyone, and i had lost you, and the feeling of just being walked on made me despise him. it wasn't really your fault." Masamune pulled Yukimura into a hug. "it wasn't you who did it to me it was my own self that made the decision to physically hurt as well, so don't apologize for my actions" Masamune said

"I'm still not impressed. Your soldiers seem to still have a bit of softness. Plus at the battle they were probably the easiest to put down." Yukimura chuckled. "Don't hate Shingen for the things i did to myself. It was my decision to become so cruel and vicious to everyone, simply because i wanted to prove i could be stronger than any lord anyone in Takeda had ever seen. Unfortunately that mentality is what drove me to hating everyone, and being how i was." Yukimura mumbled, leaning into the hug and returning it.

"Oh really, if i remember correctly i saw only a few of my men and mostly Kenshin's and Takada soldiers everywhere. And seeing how it was basically still Date and Takada hardly any of kenshin's men on the battlefield when it came to the end" Masamune chuckled. "I don't hate him for what you did but i won't say i forgive him for using you to threaten my lands and making me give you up and basically stepping on me like i was some kind of rug. and it's alright if anyone the one to hold a grudge against you it would be Kojuro and he's basically forgiven you" Masamune said tightening the hug a little.

"You didn't see the position i was holding. Your soldiers everywhere." Yukimura chuckled. " I actually don't remember a thing from the battle. i remember defending Shingen from an arrow, him scolding me and telling me to save myself, and me running off. Then i met you, and everything after that's a blur." Yukimura said. "Technically you were a child, so think of it as his early way of testing you and your negotiation methods. Plus really would you have handed me over any other way? Shingen would have gotten me in any circumstance, so why worry about the past, when it's the future and now that we have. Besides, all the drama just made it all the sweeter." Yukimura faded in embarrassment. "And we ended up together anyway, so everything was worth it, right?"

"well you were trained in both Takada and Date so of course you're a formidable challenge for any Date solider" Masamune smiled "i try to forget that battle that's where i lost River, but made friends with a Takada ninja and got you back to normal kinda." Masamune said looking at Yukimura admirably. "I wouldn't have given you up if i had a choice. To have you and call you mine is the best thing in the world and i wouldn't change a single thing if it meant we weren't together." Masamune said happily.

"The same here. Besides, if i'd stayed, i think the love would have just died. Somehow the time apart brought us together, in a way. And besides, we would have ended up thinking of each other more as brothers than anything more if i'd stayed. Me leaving helped us both grow in personality, and gave you a reason to train harder than ever. And i wouldn't change it in any way if it meant our relationship would turn out any different. But enough about the past. We're here to spend time together, and that's what we're going to do. And i'm going to start by getting you something to thank you for the tiger." Yukimura said with a smile as he pulled Masamune along to the stall where they'd gotten the tiger.

Masamune smiled as he was dragged along. "You know you really don't have to Yuki" Masamune chuckled

"I do have to. I accepted your gift without returning it with one just as meaningful. It's only right." Yukimura said, looking through the shelves for something Masamune would like.

Masamune smiled "If that's how you feel silly, then go ahead knock yourself out" Masamune chuckled looking around.

"Not literally, i hope. Though i wouldn't mind waking up to you carrying me. Actually that's already happened." Yukimura said fading in embarrassment as he pulled a small plush blue dragon off the shelf. ' _I wonder if he'll like this one.'_ Yukimura's thoughts echoed.

"You never know where you'll wake up if you do" Masamune chuckled glancing over at Yukimura and smirked.

"You know for the longest time i've been looking for a dragon, Im the one eyed dragon but i own nothing but my dragon claws that has to do with a dragon" Masamune said tinkering with some other things.

"Get out of my thoughts unless you want to see some things you never wanted to, Masa." Yukimura said, putting the dragon back and moving over to where Masamune was, lightly dragging his hand over Masamune's butt again.

Masamune blushed and covered his face. "I could say the same to you, Yuki" Masamune grumbled

Yukimura chuckled and looked through the toys before finally pulling out a cute looking red and blue dragon. "I know what's on your mind, Masa. And i have to say as nice as your fantasies are, my flexibility is a bit limited due to my back. So sad to say but you might have to lower your expectations a bit." Yukimura said, walking over and presenting the dragon.

"I really hate your back problems at times" Masamune grumbled and looked over at Yukimura and smiled looking at the dragon.

"Hey, you did this to me, i didn't do this. Besides, you're thinking of some pretty impossible stuff anyway, even for a normal person." Yukimura chuckled, holding out the dragon.

"But you're no normal person Yuki" Masamune smiled picking up the dragon and looking at it.

"I'm a man, Masa, not a god." Yukimura huffed, blushing a bit. "Anyway, here's your repayment, for the tiger all those years ago."

"The only man that can make this dragon riled up." Masamune chuckled "you're much too kind Yuki, but it cute i like it"

Yukimura looked away with a blush."Now that that's out of the way, what do you want to do?" Yukimura asked "And it's not really kindness, so much as paying back someone who did something nice for me."

Masamune looked at Yukimura. "I am always repaid just by being in your presence" Masamune smiled

"You're too sweet…" Yukimura mumbled, looking at the floor, before clearing his throat and heading to the door, pulling Masamune close. "I keep wondering why no one is freaking out that the lord of Takeda is walking around here, and is getting friendly with Lord Masamune. It's like nobody even minds."

"I've had the same thought. Someone has got to think this is strange especially from your death i guess they think they're just seeing things" Masamune said

"ten or twenty people seeing the same thing? Hah." Yukimura chuckled, as one passing villager nodded to the two in acknowledgement. Yukimura gave a big smile back as they walked towards the place where they'd eaten before he'd left.

"I miss the taste of food. It doesn't taste the same when you're a ghost. It's like it's air. No flavor whatsoever." Yukimura sighed, looking at the food.

"Yeah it's kinda saddening when even cady has lost it's flavor" Masamune sighed. "Who knows plus let's just enjoy the time we have and not worry for a while"

Yukimura looked like he had an idea and walked over to one of the tables, sitting Masamune down in one seat and taking a seat in the other across from Masamune. Surprisingly quickly, a server came and asked each what they wanted.

"Tuna and rice please, and dangos if you have them?" Yukimura requested, still staring happily at Masamune.

"And what will you be having, sir?" The server asked, looking at Masamune.

"surprise me" Masamune replied looking at Yukimura confused. The server chuckled before bowing and walking away. Yukimura reached under the table and patted Masamune's knee comfortingly.

"It's not like it's gonna have a flavor Yuki" Masamune sighed

"I realized, while watching Shan and that other Masamune, that you and i never had a proper date. So this is my answer to that." Yukimura said, reaching across and taking Masamune's hand, linking their fingers. Masamune smiled and held Yukimura's hand. "Your silly you know that" Masamune laughed

"Silly, but sensible. Besides, i've seen other couples on dates, back in Takeda, and they all seemed happy. So i thought maybe if i took you out on one, you and i would be just as happy." Yukimura explained. "I always worried our intimate moments would only carry us so far in this relationship. That one day you would no longer be satisfied with me, and that you'd grow frustrated with how boring i was."

Masamune laughed "You boring no way" Masamune smiled happily

"There's only so many tricks i know, Massy. I was worried you'd get tired of the same old tricks over and over again. Plus apparently this 'dating' thing seemed important, from what i observed in other couples. It's a time where you're supposed to grow close and get to know the person." Yukimura said. "Sorry, i must be boring you by talking so much. I'm doing all the talking and not letting you talk at all. I'm sorry." Yukimura mumbled, looking down and pulling his hand away. Masamune sighed "I like listening to you your own voice get's boring and annoying after a while you were lucky to have Ieyasu and Chika with you" Masamune said

"The three of us roughly got along. i was pretty grumpy for them. I kinda just avoided those two, mostly out of embarrassment for my hair being cut off. It was so disgustingly short. The sides and back were mostly gone, or even shaved off, and all that was left was this big tuft on top. It was horrible." Yukimura's hands went to his hair as he shivered in horror. The server returned with Yuki's tuna and rice, along with a full plate of Dangos and some sort of shrimp soup for Masamune. Yukimura's eyes lit up as he grabbed a dango and started eating faster than humanly possible. The server chuckled before walking away. Masamune laughed as he watched Yukimura. Masamune sighed as he poked at his food. Yukimura noticed the wasn't eating and stopped, looking worried.

"Masamune? Is everything alright?" Yukimura asked.

Masamune looked up at Yukimura. "Yeah just wish i could actually have taste again i hate the bland air taste we have as ghost" Masamune sighed

"It's not air, here take a taste." Yukimura pulled one dango out and held it out for Masamune to taste. Masamune looked at Yukimura then took a bite out of the dongo. He was surprised by the burst of flavor in his mouth, and Yukimura started nibbling on the other side of the dango.

"It's good, right?" Yukimura chuckled.

"Yeah surprisingly i can taste it again" Masamune said happily

"That's the great part! Even the universe wants us to get along." Yukimura chucked, taking a bite. "But you know how it might taste even better?"

Masamune smirked and looked at Yukimura "And how might it taste better" Masamune asked

Yukimura smirked before reaching across the table and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Masamune grabbed Yukimura by the jacket and kissed him back. Yukimura gave a small chuckle before pushing the piece of dango in his mouth into Masamune's. Masamune was a tad surprised but let the dongo be pushed into his mouth and pulled away from the kiss. Yukimura gave a small whine as Masamune pulled back, but sat back down with a pleased smile. Masamune chuckled looking over at Yukimura. "You're right that did make it taste better" Masamune said with a smile

"You don't know how long i've been holding that in till we got away from your little self. I've missed you so much." Yukimura chuckled. "It's that special ingredient called love that makes it taste better." Yukimura said with a smile as he started eating again. "Now eat up, silly." Yukimura said with his mouth full.

Masamune chuckled and took a bite out of his food. "I've been wishing to see you for awhile so seeing you now is a miracle" Masamune said covering his mouth as he talked

"Awww i knew you cared." Yukimura chuckled, swallowing. "Ieyasu and Motochika used to try and get me to talk about what you and i did together, nosy bastards. They'd tease me about how you acted around me. To put it the way Chika put it, it was like the world was just you and me, with no one else." Yukimura said, smiling fondly.

"Of course i cared!" Masamune retorted swallowing and removing his hand from his mouth. "They're just being nosy cause they have nothing better to do. Isn't that how it is you and me no one else really matters" Masamune said

"Don't let chika or Ieyasu hear you saying that. They complained that you neglected them once you spent time with me." Yukimura chuckled.

"I didn't neglect them they're not puppies even if they act like it at times. They can handle if my attention isn't on them" Masamune chuckled

"They liked to tease me and describe, in agonizing detail i might add, what you and i would do once we met again." Yukimura laughed softly. "Ieyasu's got way too good of an imagination for his own good, you know that? And Chika would say that we would meet down a hall from each other, then go running into each other's arms with a kiss. Silly Chika, this isn't some romance story." Yukimura said with a smile.

Masamune laughed "They always have had the most craziest ideas" Masamune said happily

"Chika especially. I think i would have preferred to be stuck with you, actually." Yukimura said, pushing his empty plate aside and watching Masamune happily. "From what i hear, you were mostly alone. That was a very lonely time for you, huh?"

"I would have liked you there with me. Mostly except for the occasional visitor and them running away from me and Kojūrō being mad at me yelling at me when ever we meet up" Masamune sighed taking another bite of his food

"how was Kojuro? What was he like?" Yukimura asked. "Sorry, i shouldn't mention Kojuro. i'm sorry." Yukimura mumbled, looking down at the floor. "Did you ever miss me, though?"

"It's okay. Yeah deeply i guess that's why little you ended up on my side of the house" Masamune said

"You think the house can sense when we miss others?" Yukimura said, coming over and sitting himself in Masamune's lap.

"At this point who knows what can and can't be done" Masamune said looking at Yukimura admirably

Yukimura smiled and laid his head on Masamune's chest, running his hand over the scar where his heart had been ripped out.

"It was horrible, being possessed by the monster. it's like you're in your own body, but you're watching someone else act out your life. And it was always in my head, taunting me and laughing at how helpless i was. I'm sorry for that last spar we had while we were alive, by the way. The monster loved watching me scream and yell for you to run away, and all the times it nearly killed you. Then that last moment before the monster left, i could feel it ready to rip out of my chest at any minute. And poor Sasuke had to watch me die in front of him… Then i had to watch Sasuke look so sad…" Yukimura sniffled, holding back the urge to cry. Masamune wrapped his arms around Yukimura "it's alright it wasn't your fault Yuki." Masamune said comfortingly.

"But it was! I should have fought harder, i should have fought back! But instead i just sat back and let the monster ruin my life, and destroy you. I had the power to stop it, and i didn't." Yukimura sniffled, wiping his tears. "It's all my fault. I could have saved you, Sasuke, Kojuro… yet i didn't. I'm so sorry, Masamune. I'm so sorry."

Masamune held Yukimura closer "You didn't know what it would do. it's no one's fault so don't be sorry Yuki" Masamune said

"You're too kind to me. You forgive me too easily. You should be furious, angry at me. And you have every right to be." Yukimura whimpered. "I doomed everyone, by taking that thing into my body. I deserve every bit of your anger." Yukimura sniffled, tears streaming down his face.

Masamune wiped away some of Yukimura's tears "I'm kind to those who are innocent you didn't know what would happen" Masamune said.

"You are too forgiving Masamune." Yukimura chuckled sadly, putting his arms around Masamune's neck and hugging him.

"Only as you see" Masamune chuckled hugging Yukimura back.

Yukimura gave a small smile as he wiped his tears. "What am i doing, i take us out on a romantic date and i end up crying and spewing all my problems out on you. Some date i'm being. Truly you're too forgiving, when i've been nothing but an unworthy date so far." Yukimura chuckled.

"I really don't mind it just means you trust me. You mean being an amazing date silly" Masamune smiled.

"Still, a date should be happy, not the crying mess i am. I'm probably being one of the worse dates you've had. I truly am unworthy of someone like you, after the mess my life's been. I was so cruel and heartless to you, yet you turn around and take me back without any hard feelings at all. It's a kindness i don't deserve." Yukimura said with a sad smile.

"Are you not happy in my arms right now? trust me i've had worse. I don't care if you're unworthy i love you Yuki so you just gotta deal with it. I've had worse being a little angry at me is nothing ." Masamune said

"I am happy, with you. I love you as well, even if i may act horrid and improper at times. This is so crazy, when i think about it. We're played up to be bitter rivals, yet here we are, like this." Yukimura chuckled.

"Then don't worry so much Yuki" Masamune smiled

Yukimura chuckled and gave Masamune a small kiss on the cheek before returning to his seat. As he sat down though, he nearly jumped out of his seat as there was the sound of fireworks nearby, and the village was lit up in a burst of multicolored light.

"Oh looks like were just in time for some kind of celebration" Masamune chuckled

"Does this always happen at your house?" Yukimura grumbled, not happy with being startled. "Wonder what the celebration is though."

"Random celebrations? Yeah we like to party when we get the chance. Who knows let's ask around and find out" Masamune smiled taking Yukimura's hand and leaving the money on the table as he ran out.

"This is not how i was picturing this. I was picturing something quiet and nice." Yukimura sighed but followed, a bit fascinated by the decorations. "Maybe it's a celebration of Yuki's death." Yukimura chuckled, but shrieked a bit as he saw all the masks.

Masamune chuckled "Everyday's a party at Ohsu it's hard to have calm and peaceful here Yuki. I don't think so" Masamune laughed looking at the mask.

"They look like people, but their faces are so strange." Yukimura said in wonderment, staring at the masks.

"There called mask there used a lot in celebrations silly" Masamune chuckled

"B-but where are the people?! Did the mask swallow them?! Can we save them?!" Yukimura asked, panicking.

Masamune laughed picking one mask off a shelf "Look Yuki, this is a mask ya put it on like so" Masamune said putting the mask on.

Yukimura gasped as he reached for his spears "Masamune! Don't worry! I'll save you!" Yukimura yelled, charging at him.

"Woah Yuki god it's still me im fine." Masamune said getting out of Yukimura's way

"You won't fool me mask! You may have taken on Masamune's appearance, but i see through your illusion!" Yukimura growled, pointing his spears at Masamune.

"Your slow at times Yuki you know that." Masamune said taking the mask off and looking at Yukimura in disbelief.

Yukimura frowned. "You may look like him, and sound like him, but i will free Masamune from you, evil mask!" Yukimura said.

Masamune sighed. "If you wanna fight at least take it away from the citizens i don't want them wrapped up" Masamune chuckled placing the mask back.

"Where have you taken Masamune, mask?" Yukimura huffed, glaring at Masamune.

"No where im right here in front of ya kid" Masamune sighed

"You and your kind, you trap people in your evil faces, and possess them! But no more! I will destroy your kind, mask, and i will get my Masamune back!" Yukimura growled.

"Oi! Red calm down i am back." Masamune said with a smile

"T-truly? Did i scare the mask away? Did i free you?" Yukimura put his spears back and hugged Masamune tightly, giving a sigh of relief. Masamune hugged Yukimura back. "I freed myself silly" Masamune chuckled

"I'm glad you came back to me then. I was worried when that evil mask took over you. Who would create such a thing, and then make normal people wear it and trap them?" Yukimura sighed in relief as he snuggled into Masamune's chest.

"That's not exactly how they work but i'll let you believe that because it's cute" Masamune said

"C-cute? How am i cute!" Yukimura pouted.

"You were so worried about me, You really think i'd let something take me from you so easily silly. You're right you're not cute you're absolutely adorable" Masamune chuckled

"I thought it had tricked you with it's pretty appearance. It's an evil trick it uses." Yukimura hissed at the masks on the shelves, earning him a few amused and confused expressions from the people. "nothing will take you from me, not even an evil enemy like those masks!"

Masamune chuckled and ruffled Yukimura's hair "It will take more to trick this dragon. glad to hear you'll fight to keep me by your side" Masamune smiled

"O-of course i would. Why wouldn't i? I love you!" Yukimura said, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Love you too silly" Masamune said looking at Yukimura with a warm smile.

"Don't get trapped by one of those masks again. They might take you away and lock you up." Yukimura said worriedly, giving Masamune a small kiss on the cheek as he led Masamune away from the masks, giving a small cat like hiss at them as he passed. "Mine." Yukimura growled at them, gripping Masamune tighter. Masamune smiled wrapping an arm around Yukimura and keeping him close. Yukimura snuggled into Masamune's side, giving a sigh of relief as he got away from the masks, only to glare at the people passing by wearing them. Masamune gave an apologizing look at the passing people. "Hey Yuki how about you just enjoy the celebration and stop glaring at my citizens" Masamune said.

"How do you celebrate with such evil spreading among the people?" Yukimura grumbled, obviously referring to the masks.

"Because i know how the mask actually work" Masamune chuckled ruffling Yukimura hair.

"And how do they actually work? From what i've seen, they do nothing but evil, possessing and tricking people into wearing them, then trapping them." Yukimura grumbled, but leaning into Masamune's hand as his hair was ruffled.

"There just like accessories like my eyepatch it's something you wear. Not possess people Yuki" Masamune chuckled

Yukimura was stunned into silence. "So, its not alive? and the people are still under it? The mask doesn't take over their face?" Yukimura asked.

"Not alive. Nope just sits over there face like how my eyepatch sits over my missing eye," Masamune explained

"Oh. Oh, i feel stupid now." Yukimura covered his face, a strong blush spreading over his cheeks.

"It's okay you didn't know, and plus it was cute" Masamune chuckled with a smile.

"How could i have not known! I've been thinking for years that they were evil, and that they took over people's faces to possess them. But it was just a mask. And it was not cute! I was legitimately worried!" Yukimura whined.

Masamune laughed "And it was cute that you were worried about me" Masamune said

"Oh my, you must think i'm such a naive idiot now." Yukimura mumbled into his hands.

"You're my naive idiot" Masamune said leaning down and kissing Yukimura on the cheek. Yukimura's face went bright red and he looked down at the ground, giving a slight girlish giggle. His head looked up though when there was another flash of bright colors, and he gave a childish smile at the firework up above. Masamune looked at the firework and smiled "You want a better view of the fireworks Yuki?" Masamune asked

"That would be nice." Yukimura nodded eagerly.

"Follow me, i'll show you a place Kojuro showed me when i was smaller" Masamune said holding his hand out. Yukimura took his hand eagerly and followed, still looking in wonderment at the fireworks, and actually appreciating the decorations of the masks.

Masamune lead them through the street before turning into an alleyway "Ah good the boxes are still there" Masamune said "come on Yuki well have the best spot in all of Ohsu" Masamune said

"Kojuro certainly made sure your life was good, didn't he." Yukimura chuckled, following and avoiding the puddles in the alleyway.

"Of course it was his job but i think he liked to make me happy. He always did seem happier when i smiled" Masamune said climbing up the boxes at the end of the alleyway.

"You were always smiling though. Plus you were easily entertained." Yukimura chuckled, stepping up the boxes.

"Of what you saw of me i was smiling because i was with my two most favorite people how could i be unhappy?" Masamune said climbing up the last box "Come on they're sturdier that they look' Masamune said giving a jump and the box not giving any sign of breaking.

"I like you when you're smiling. You look much younger." Yukimura said with a smile, as he stepped up on the last box and taking a seat.

"Really never noticed" Masamune chuckled and sat down with a happy smile. "The firework should be in that direction" Masamune said pointing as a firework flew into the sky

Yukimura gasped and got a wide childish smile on his face as the firework burst, tinting everything a red and blue color. "Whoever came up with fireworks was a genius. I wonder how they came up with the idea for such pretty colors though." Yukimura chuckled, leaning over and putting his head on Masamune's shoulder. Masamune smiled "Who knows, but it's nice to be able to celebrate with such festivities" Masamune said

"When we get rid of this Nobunaga guy, i'm getting lots of blue and gold fireworks." Yukimura said with a smile. "And you can come by and bring everyone from Ohsu. And we can all celebrate together."

"I'll see what i can do i don't think everyone will want to leave home" Masamune chuckled

"But they'll be missing out on so much! You haven't lived until you've tried Takeda dangos. I've traveled quite a bit, and i've never been able to find an equal recipe." Yukimura said happily.

"I won't force them to leave home even if they miss out on some fun. All clans have their own recipes." Masamune chuckled "I feel like i'm missing out on the tradition of getting some candy and coming to watch the fireworks with Kojūrō with our mask on and just talk till i fell asleep. Wherever Kojūrō is now i hope he can see the fireworks as well" Masamune said with a smile looking at the fireworks.

"I think he can. I bet he's watching you and i right now." Yukimura said with a smile.

"He always had been watching over me he can have a little break here and now" Masamune chuckled

"Maybe he's got some friends he's spending time with." Yukimura suggested. "Well he doesn't have to worry, because i'm here. And nothing will hurt you if i can help it." Yukimura said with a smile, looking at the sky as another firework went off, this one a bright green color.

"Im sure he is happy being with his sister again" Masamune smiled warmly

"I'm sure they're probably sitting somewhere, in some afterlife town just like this one, sitting and watching fireworks like we are." Yukimura said softly.

"Yeah and all my fallen men are probably drinking and laughing around a bonfire" Masamune laughed

"I wouldn't trust them with alcohol and a bonfire. Alcohol Is flammable, you know." Yukimura chuckled. "I imagine my men are probably with them, doing just the same. Everyone just celebrating peacefully together. Now if only we could be so easy around each other in the land of the living." Yukimura chuckled.

"Ah there not to crazy there probably a few dancing with the musicians playing and others cheering them on. Yeah some day it will be" Masamune chuckled

"If only 'some day' could be today." Yukimura said with a smile. "If i know my men, there's probably a few women scattered around that they're probably trying to persuade. If there's one thing Takeda lacks in majority, it's shame. I swear our soldiers have no shame whatsoever." Yukimura laughed. "It keeps feeling like something's missing here. There's fireworks, we're together, everyone's celebrating, but what's missing?"

Masamune smiled "I wouldn't put it past my men to be trying to persuade some women as well" Masamune chuckled "I think i know what's missing" Masamune said looking at Yukimura. Yukimura looked at him curiously.

"And that is?" Yukimura asked.

"Some love" Masamune said kissing Yukimura gently. Yukimura eased into the kiss immediately, returning it as he ran his fingers through Masamune's hair and tracing the area where the ear was missing with his fingers. Just as they kissed, a gold firework went off nearby, making Yukimura jump in surprise and tumble off his box into Masamune's lap. Masamune laughed and held Yukimura.

"Dammit, these fireworks keep going off right when it's quiet and startling me." Yukimura mumbled, running his fingers over the laces to Masamune's armor. Masamune chuckled "Well we could always go somewhere where they won't disturb us" Masamune grinned

"Oh? And do you have an idea of where that might be, oh mighty one eyed dragon?" Yukimura said, smirking.

"I have a perfect idea where tiger cub. Back in my room" Masamune smiled.

"Oh, but the others are up at the castle, and might see us." Yukimura said, smirking as he stood up from Masamune's lap, climbing down the boxes.

"Ha i snuck out in the first place it is no problem sneaking back in" Masamune smirked jumping down from the boxes.

"Then show me your den, dragon." Yukimura chuckled, taking Masamune's hand and walking back down the alleyway. Masamune smiled. "With pleasure tiger cub" Masamune smirked

"You know, if i'm just a cub, and you're a big old dragon, this might be taken the wrong way." Yukimura said, smirking.

"Then would you prefer me call you my tiger" Masamune chukled

"Allow me to show you just how much of a tiger i am, dragon." Yukimura chuckled as they stepped back out into the street. "And i suppose we'll just have to see who is the stronger one here. I'm betting it will be me."

"Ha! You only wish you were stronger tiger you forget who normally wins our fights" Masamune smirked

"But i know your weakness, dragon." Yukimura smirked as they stepped out of the village and headed up towards the castle.

"Oh really" Masamune said looking at Yukimura criously.

"Oh yes. I know what really brings out the dragon in you. It's a little gesture you'll see when we get to your den" Yukimura chuckled, wiggling his fingers for emphasis.

Masamune chuckled "I'm even more excited to see what you have in store tiger"

"I know what else is excited too." Yukimura chuckled. "We'll just have to see if this fight turns out the way it usually does. With me winning, of course." Yukimura chuckled as they walked around the castle to the hole near where Masamune's room was.

"Ha! don't be so confident Yuki" Masamune said

"That confidence is what got me where i am. So yes, i will be that confident." Yukimura chuckled as he started scaling the wall up to Masamune's window and sliding inside.

Masamune rolled his eye before scaling the wall and jumping into the window after Yukimura.

"You just sit there, i've got something special." Yukimura called as he stepped into the bathroom, closing the door after himself. Masamune sighed and took off his jacket tossing it to the side. "Always so stubborn when im in the mood"

"Oh, but would it be so fun if i just laid down and did whatever you wanted?" Yukimura chuckled, grunting as he spoke. "Damn, i forgot how tight this thing is."

"I guess not it is fun to actually fight to get what i want of you" Masamune chuckled undoing the sword belt and placing them on the desk.

"Oh wait, it's upside down. Shit." Yukimura could be heard mumbling from the bathroom as there was the sound of fabric and leather.

Masamune perked up and chuckled taking off his armor. "Ah it's been too long since i took this off" Masamune sighed as the weight of the armor left his body.

"It's been too long since i wore this. Damn since when did i get so used to wearing this stuff." Yukimura mumbled from inside as there was more grunting.

"Since you hung around me too much" Masamune chuckled as he took off his boots setting them aside. Finally there was the sound of the door unlocking, and the sound of some piece of clothing being tossed aside inside, as well as the sound of boots being flung off as the door opened, revealing Yukimura in the doorway wearing nothing but a corset and pants, with his hair down and a big smirk on his face. Masamune whistled as he looked over at Yukimura. "Looking sexy huh Yuki" Masamune smirked undoing his eyepatch.

"You're the one who was drooling over it." Yukimura smirked, walking over to Masamune. "Now, just be quiet, and let me do this…" Yukimura mumbled, sitting in his lap and kissing him.


	63. Chapter 64

Chapter 61 -

"And here they said they wouldn't take to long, i guess i should known better" The other Masamune sighed

"Where on earth did those two go anyway." Kojuro sighed.

"Word of advice guys! Everyone under the age of puberty stay away from the third floor bedroom!" Sasuke chuckled, coming down the stairs.

"Im guessing that's where they disappeared to" The other Masamune sighed

"Just gonna say, they're going at it pretty hard." Sasuke chuckled. "If you wanna break it up, be my guest."

"I would prefer not to" The other Masamune grumbled

"Good, you're not going to like what you see." Motochika chuckled. "Who knew Masa had a bit of a submissive side to him. Yukimura though is being a total power freak."

Kojuro cleared his throat and glared, pointing to child Masamune who was totally ignorant of the conversation, instead running around the study touching as much stuff as he could. "children." Kojuro growled.

The other Masamune cleared his throat and sighed "Okay well we know where they are now"

Motochika laughed a bit. "Oh, give him a rest. Masa's been through a lot, both of them. This one needs some relaxation. Don't go spoiling their happiness now." Motochika said, taking a seat on the desk, pushing Mori over to make room for himself. Motonari growled at the push and scouted away from Motochika.

"Like i haven't as well?" The other Masamune sighed

"Ah, but have you been separated from everyone for who knows how long, even being separated from your loved one?" Ieyasu said with an amused smile. "Ah, love is truly a beautiful thing to watch. Particularly young love such as this."

"Ieyasu, you're sounding like Keiji." Motochika groaned. "Stop it."

"Well maybe Keiji has the right idea." Ieyasu chuckled.

"Maybe not from my love but it's been awhile since i have seen you guys alive" the other Masamune said "Oh come on Ieyasu Keiji's just a dirty pervert who can kinda fight and a good negotiator, peace is what we need and if you want love then you find it"the other Masamune smiled looking over at Shan.

"Keiji's the same guy who goes around picking flowers while we spar. What makes you think he has any good ideas about peace? Plus he seems to think we can all be friends if we all just hold hands and sing a happy song." Motochika added.

"He does have a fascination for flower huh" The Other masamune laughed "He doesn't really understand that it's not so simple to talk to some lords"

"I swear, the flower boy appearance better be a facade, because no one can be that much of a pansy. He's making Motonari here look manly." Motochika grumbled.

"You never know with him one moment he's talking about love and then pissing people off" The other Masamune laughed. There was a scoff from Motonari.

"I swear, if Keiji were here, he'd never be able to handle anything we've seen." Ieyasu chuckled "And it's not nice to talk about people behind their backs Motochika. Just because he tried to make you and Motonari hold a conversation doesn't mean he's a complete pansy." Ieyasu said.

"But he is! You've seen him Ieyasu! He's a total pansy! Why're you defending him anyway, Ieyasu. You haven't been listening to the pansy garbage he's been spewing, have you? Come on, Ieyasu, you're way tougher than he is, plus you're actually willing to fight! Don't give into his flower picking philosophy now!" Motochika said, gripping Ieyasu's shoulders and shaking him.

Motonari growled at Motochika. "I know when i don't need to fight unlike you barbarians charging into battle with no other plan"

"That's the problem, Sunday. You're so focused on your own men and goals, that you forget to keep an eye on your enemy. Where you see barbarism, there's a plan at work. Where you see chaos, there's actually strategy." Motochika explained. "Plus, don't call me a barbarian when you don't know what my home life is like."

"how many times do i have to tell you pirate not to call me that!" Motonari growled "and you have no right to call me a pansy when all you do is charge into battle with a weak plan. You are all doomed to fall prey to the Mori clan" Motonari scoffed.

"And There you go, falling back on your usual threats when you have no reply. And i didn't call you a pansy. If there's one thing you're good for, you're at least willing to fight. Now, someone like Keiji, that's a pansy." Motochika said calmly. "Nope. You're never living that down, Sunday. You realize that, right? 'My name is Sunday!' you said it yourself." Motochika laughed.

"I realize that you have to fight to kill off some of you who will not conform. You misheard me that is all pirate" Motonari scoffed

"nope. I heard it and saw it. Where'd you get the name Sunday from anyway? You're like, the more violent version of Keiji. Also you're not nearly as girly." Motochika chuckled. "You're still a flower picker though. Also other Masa, Shan? If you two could stop making kissy faces at each other that would be great?"

"That is none of your buisness pirate. I am nothing like him" Motonari growled

"Oh come on were not as bad as the other two" The Other Masamune chuckled

"Yes, but those two are keeping it private. You two keep staring at eachother. It's uncomfortable! Just go upstairs and do your thing already." Motochika grumbled. "Yeah, comparing you to Keiji is a bit harsh on Keiji's part. But you're both flower pickers."

The other Masamune smiled "you really want that" the other Masamune laughed.

"just because i can enjoy the beauty of nature doesn't make me a flower picker" Motonari scoffed.

"You two clearly want to do that. You can go and join the kinky duo upstairs." Motochika muttered. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Motonari. tell yourself whatever you want. You're still a flower picker."

"Oh don't listen to him. He's just mad because he doesn't have anyone special to spend time with." Ieyasu laughed. "All he's got is his crew, his ship, his organ, and Motonari. I dare even say you're jealous, Chika."

"A-am not! I've got nothing to be jealous of!" Motochika said, refusing to look at anyone.

The other Masamune laughed "You'll find someone someday Chika"

"I don't need anyone! I'm perfectly happy with my life as it is! It's not like i need a woman or anything to make me happy!" Motochika said stubbornly. "L-like Motonari says, relationships are weaknesses!"

"Buy how much you quote him it's almost like you and motonari are a couple" The other Masamune chuckled

"N-no! It's just.. Motonari knows a lot of stuff, and sometimes his advice works." Motochika mumbled. "and besides, he and i will never be a thing, as much as you may wish it." Motochika grumbled stubbornly.

"Of course my advice works idiot. As much as i hate agreeing with that pirate i would never be with him" Motonari huffed

"They say the best love comes from hatred, just take my other self for example" The other Masamune laughed

"Somebody's jealous!" Ieyasu sung teasingly.

"Stop it, Ieyasu! I've got nothing to be jealous of! Me and Motonari have nothing in common anyway! And i don't find anything about him attractive, so don't put words in my mouth and say things that aren't true." Motochika grumbled. "Besides, Pirates are supposed to be free from being tied down by things such as responsibilities."

"But you're still a lord you have to have someone to pass down your title some day Chika"

"I can just pass it off to someone else. I don't need children and a woman to be happy. I've got my ship and my crew." Motochika grumbled.

"Chika, why are you being so stubborn about finding someone special and settling down? There's nothing wrong with it. We all have needs." Ieyasu chuckled.

"It just natural ya know Chika" The other Masamune chuckled

"The problem being the one i do love doesn't exactly return my affections." Motochika muttered. "Besides, i don't trust settling down and starting a family. Not with this one running around and constantly attacking. I don't want to seem weak to anyone. especially to you guys." Motochika motioned to Motonari and looked between Ieyasu and the other Masamune.

"Settling down wouldn't make you weak in our eyes. maybe to others" The other Masamune said

"All this coming from a 18 year old." Motochika grumbled. "Plus i don't trust Motonari not to stoop so low as to attack them while i'm away. I know you're not above such things, Motonari."

"You make me seem like such a bad guy pirate" Motonari growled.

"Well forgive me, but impressions kinda matter. And i know your tactics, i know there's nowhere too low for you. Plus you'd do anything to hurt me. To see me begging and kneeling for mercy, isn't that what you want to see, at any price?" Motochika grumbled.

"It's not what i want, but what will happen pirate and you better get that through your thick skull." Motonari said

"you always were contradictory, sunday." Motochika chuckled.

As he said that though, ghost Masamune and Yukimura came through the door with Yukimura giggling a bit as he rubbed his back.

"We're back, guys. Sorry for the wait." Yukimura said, his face bright red as he had a big grin on his face.

As ghost Masamune had a big grin and a arm wrapped around Yukimura as he was combing through his messed up hair with his fingers.

"What happened up there? You guys made us move to preserve your poor child self's innocence." Motochika looked surprised to see the two.

"Ah just some fun" Masamune said cheerfully

"Yeah, some fun on his part." Yukimura chuckled, rubbing his own butt painfully. "Surprisingly the corset helped in flexibility."

"Like you didn't have fun Yuki" Masamune chuckled with a smile

"I did, it's just did you have to make our reunion so… well, nevermind. not with children in the room." Yukimura mumbled with a blush, glaring at Motochika and the others. "You had way too much fun with that corset, didn't you? I should have never put it on." Yukimura mumbled, burying his face in Masamune's shoulder in embarrassment. Masamune laughed "i never made you, you did that on your own" Masamune nuzzled Yukimura's messy hair.

"And i'm regretting every minute. Why did i overlook the fact that you could use it to your advantage. And why did i allow you to be on top…" Yukimura mumbled.

"HA! you shouldn't underestimate me ever Yuki. And i get what i want" Masamune laughed petting Yukimura's head

"You're so spoiled." Yukimura mumbled with a smile, leaning into Masamune's hand and gave a small purring sound like a cat.

"Okay, child Masa. better get you out of the room before these two start up whatever they were doing again." Motochika said, pulling child Masamune out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"Oh come on, Chika! It's not that bad!" Ieyasu called after him and sighed as he saw the door close. "So, how was it?" Ieyasu asked Ghost Masamune with a smirk.

"Painful. And then extremely enjoyable." Yukimura replied, keeping his blushing face in Masamune's side.

"Very pleasurable" Masamune said happily

"We want details, dears!" Shan called out with a smirk.

"No." Yukimura snapped. "There will be no sharing of what we did so long as both of us are in existence. Right, Massy?" Yukimura grumbled, smacking Masamune for emphasis.

"Fine, just because it embarrases you so much Yuki" Masamune sighed

"It's not exactly embarrassment. So much as having some modesty." Yukimura said. "Kojuro did teach you to have some modesty, didn't he?"

"Aww, it's so cute. It's like you two are married." Shan giggled. Yukimura blushed at this and stepped away from Masamune, instead taking a seat in one of the chairs. Masamune groaned from Yukimura moving away from him. "Yeah he did but what does that matter?" Masamune grumbled.

"Because as your lover, and your supposed rival, i'm telling you, don't go spreading our sex life through the rest of the world. Unlike you, i have to keep up the image that i'm still somewhat strong." Yukimura muttered, covering his face. "Really, how can you be so shameless? You didn't even keep our relationship a secret."

"Is it so wrong that i want everyone to know that Sanada genjiro Yukimura is mine" Masamune smirked

"... Fair enough." Yukimura mumbled. "It's a good thing i've kept you away from my brother when he visits. he would flip his shit if he found out." Yukimura muttered.

"Brother huh. You'll have to introduce me some time Yuki" Masamune said

"No! Nobuyuki would tease me forever if he found out about this!" Yukimura whined. "He'd tease me so much about being with a man, as if he doesn't tease me about everything else. Plus he's vulgar. Has no manners whatsoever."

"Oh come on just introduce me as a friend, can't be as bad as some i know" Masamune chuckled

"The worst part is because i don't know if you know him, but he knows you. Plus he found your little love letters, and i've been trying to get him to drop the subject." Yukimura mumbled, glaring at Masamune. "As far as he knows, you've got feelings that i don't return. and i'd like to keep up that appearance. as if the teasing about having no girlfriend was bad enough… I thought big brothers were supposed to be loving." Yukimura pouted.

"Everyone knows me, Im Date Masamune Lord of Ohsu. You should have hidden them better. And we still can around him and everyone else i would just like to meet him." Masamune sighed "Yeah well just kinda depends on how the family is ya know" Masamune said looking at the ground.

"Why do you want to meet him so bad anyway. And i mean he _knows_ you. You two have fought. He's tall, strong, has brown eyes like mine, short brown hair, carries a shield and spear, mostly wears black and red. And i did hide them well. But NobuYuki, the sneaky bastard he is, went through my stuff without my permission and now won't drop the subject till i admit it." Yukimura grumbled.

"So wrong that i want to meet my lovers family? I don't remember seeing him" Masamune shrugged. "brother's right" Masamune chuckled

"If you knew Nobuyuki you wouldn't be saying that. Trust me, my family is worth not meeting. Really? He remembers you. You kinda inspired him to improve. He talks about you so much i think he might have a crush on you as well." Yukimura growled, feeling jealous.

"Well it's only fair if i meet your family since you've met mine. Yeah i do that to a lot of people who i'll never remember on the battlefield being, the young lord of Ohsu kinda gets others inspired without doing much. Oh well he can crush on me all he likes i have one person who is mine and i will not lose him" Masamune smiled at Yukimura.

"He was actually vulgar enough to suggest a threesome." Yukimura made a face of disgust. "Stop, Masa, you're sounding arrogant. Trust me. You can go without meeting my family. Probably the better option. Not that i don't love my brother, i do, I wouldn't keep contact with him if i didn't, but… It's best none of my friends meet him. He's embarrassing."

"Sorry not really my style, i like it one on one." Masamune said disgusted "Whatever just seems fair" Masamune sighed Yukimura sighed as he went digging through his pockets before pulling out a picture with him and a similar looking man, except with short brown hair and a shield and spear on his back as the two posed happily for the picture, with a much younger Yukimura being squished playfully in the picture as his brother gave a big grin, the two sitting happily in front of an unfamiliar house.

"You really want to meet him? That's him." Yukimura sighed, showing the picture.

"Oh that kid yeah i remember him a pain in the ass to get past but no problem for the Date clan to get past in all" Masamune said looking at the picture.

"Most people are surprised to find out i even have a brother." Yukimura chuckled. "Yeah he's a pain in the ass. But he's my pain in the ass, so don't insult him." Yukimura said with a glare.

"I wasn't insulting just proving a fact. i can see it meh i still prefer you" Masamune said

"Most people ask that since we're brothers, is it like having two of me for you." Yukimura blushed. "He's pretty much dedicated to making the Sanada name a big name. He's great at strategy and fighting too. He essentially wants to rebuild everything we lost in the attack. The one you found me after. He wants everything back the way it was, right up to our big old castle and the village. Noble goal, but probably a lost cause."

"Ya never know. He might reach his goal or he might not he'll have to do it before i take the country" Masamune smirked "Two Yukimura's boy would that be crazy and twice as thrilling"

"... Oh no, i've implanted the idea in his head." Yukimura shivered in horror at the thought of his brother joining in. "Try not to take the country before he gets his goal. At least let him reach it before you come in and steal his glory. Plus i was well aware of Sasuke's plans for me and you. If you still want to go through with those plans, you'd best get on good terms with him."

"He already admires me like im not on his good side already, hell i'll leave the Sanada clan for last so he has all the time in the world" Masamune chuckled

"Just… don't come over if he's over. We both agreed to set aside special 'Bro time'. And if you're over, he'll be more focused on you than me and him's relationship. We're trying to make up for… 10 or so years of separation, so you can understand if i want to bond more with my brother." Yukimura sighed.

"I'll respect that but you'll have to inform me of these time's it won't be my fault if you don't and i come over" Masamune grumbled

"I don't know when he comes over! It's always a surprise. He never says ahead of time when he's coming, so he can catch me in my normal life." Yukimura grumbled. "it's always been that way. hell the only reason we ever met was because he and Shingen had a fight, Shingen saw a family resemblance, and reunited us."

"Then what you just want me to stay away now?" Masamune growled

"N-no! I never said that!" Yukimura said, panicking. "it's not i don't want you over anymore!"

"Well you don't want me over when he's over, and he comes over at random you expect me to know" Masamune huffed.

"Masa, i love you. you know this! I don't want you to leave. It's just… if you see him coming, just hide or something." Yukimura sighed worriedly.

"Im not one for hiding unless absolutely necessary. It's like you're embarrassed to be called my friend and lover" Masamune grumbled

"No! It's not that at all! It's just, you know i don't like attention. And it's not you i'm embarrassed of. It's my brother. He loves drawing attention to me, and he knows it annoys me." Yukimura sighed.

"You're gonna have to get used to it you are still going to have to take over Kia at some point. And plus being my rival already gives you a well known name if you hadn't made one yourself." Masamune sighed "That's what brothers do they annoy you."

"I know, but i don't want my brother's influence in our relationship. He's my brother, and i love him, yes, but that doesn't mean i have to like everything he does. Like drawing unwanted attention to me, and away from himself." Yukimura grumbled.

"He won't influence me in anyway you i know all to well so much i could impersonate you. Ah you never have to like everything brothers do but you don't have to follow what he says. He may be doing that cause it's easier to move around when attentions drawn off of you and on someone else" Masamune sighed

"He's my total opposite. I hate the spotlight, he loves it, that sort of stuff. And i guess you would pretty much know all about not liking brothers." Yukimura sighed. "He's pretty much made it his life's goal to imitate or become dad, when he doesn't need to. The only time you can get him to be serious though is when you're talking about the Sanada clan's future."

"Yeah i would but i still have my adopted brothers so i know both disliking and liking brothers. That's how lots are. Which is understandable" Masamune sighed

"Yeah, you've pretty much been living to replace your father. So i guess you and him would have a bit in common." Yukimura said, giving him a look of pity.

"Not to interrupt you two, it's very nice seeing you two reunited, but don't you have another Yukimura to save?" Shan spoke up with a smile, running her fingers through the other Masamune's hair as she rested on the back of his chair.

"Another Yukimura? What's wrong with my younger self? Is he alright?" Yukimura looked worriedly at Masamune.

"He uh kinda got left alone with the monster we were following him when the monster caught wind and moved us to this version. No clue what's going on in his version or if he's even okay." Masamune said sadly.

"Y-you left him alone with the monster?! Why in the hell would you do that?!" Yukimura shrieked, growing furious.

"We were trying to find the monsters lair, and it caught on to us following little Yukimura and moved us here. If you have to blame someone it would be me who suggested it" Masamune said looking away.

"Do you know how naive my little self is?! The monster could be doing all sorts of things to him! He could be possessed for all i know! how could you just leave him on his own Masa?! You know how little me is!" Yukimura ranted angrily.

"I didn't know the monster would notice us following him. Im sorry I wasn't thinking and he insisted." Masamune said keeping his head turned away from Yukimura.

"Of course he insisted! Because he felt a duty to you! You should have predicted something like this! Masa, you've always been impulsive, when in this place you need to think!" Yukimura sighed.

"Sorry i was just feeling guilty for Kojuro's death i had thought it wouldn't fail, I should have gone instead." Masamune said sadly closing his eye.

"No! You shouldn't have gone. At least with Yukimura he can still be saved. If he had gotten you…." Yukimura looked at Masamune worriedly.

"Now he's in danger you're in danger and it's all my fault. I keep fucking up in this damn place" Masamune grumbled sadly

"Yukimura can still be saved, if we get to him in time. And stop blaming yourself. You're Date Masamune, correct? Since when does Date Masamune blame himself, rather than taking action? Did i not just walk out of a bedroom with the one and only One Eyed Dragon of Ohsu?" Yukimura said fiercely.

Masamune opened his eye and looked at Yukimura out of the corner of his eye. "Of course we'll get to him in time. A lot more than you think. Yeah you did but Dragon's are still sons of men we still hurt and feel just like humans" Masamune sighed

"Masamune, stop blaming yourself and start doing something. You told me that yourself. Am i to believe you are a hypocrite now? You can cry and whine later. But now is the time to act, not feel." Yukimura said passionately. "At one time i saw a spark in you that was inspiring to me. You walked, and talked with the utter essence of confidence. You bent over for nobody, and yet you were accepting of everyone. Has that changed?"

Masamune closed his eye and took a deep breath looking back at Yukimura a more confident look in his eye and expression. "I am no hypocrite Yuki i do what i say when i say. In all your years of knowing me have i ever shown any sign of changing who i am?" Masamune said

"You changed yourself after i left. And not just physically." Yukimura said. "This monster takes people from all generations, and especially seems to be enjoying our lazier, newer generation. But we're from a time where action rules. This monster has taken people from a time it shouldn't have. We're people of action, Masamune. Do you not want to show that to this monster, and teach it a lesson? Or will we all beg and plead for our lives?" Yukimura challenged. "We will not win this fight against this monster with words, so let us teach a lesson with a weapon, where words fail."

"Ha! how did I change?" Masamune chuckled and placed a hand on his swords. "I'll make it pay for what it has done to you, my brothers and Kojuro. it will beg at my feet in which i will give it no mercy." Masamune growled "What are we waiting for then Yuki. Let's go give this danm monster a party to die for"

"Ah, there it is. That spark i saw that has inspired me for so long." Yukimura chuckled. "Give it no mercy, for you will receive none in return, or so Shingen would say. Granted, back then he was talking about a practice dummy." Yukimura said with a smile.

"It dosen't deserve mercy i don't care if it gives me mercy i'll show it what happens when you take what i find precious from me." Masamune growled

"So why are you standing here, when there's a monster out there?" Yukimura chuckled.

"Waiting for your lazy asses so we can go if i have to wait any longer i'm going to have to treat you like Kojuro's group has to deal with in the morning" Masamune huffed

"Our lazy asses? We're all waiting on you, fatass." Ieyasu chuckled.

"Me and Yuki are the only one's standing up." Masamune sighed walking out the door in a quickly manner.

"Well, since he's decided to leave the room, here, you'll be needing this, Yukimura." Shan said kindly, handing the key to Yukimura. "Look for the shed of Kojuro's garden."

"Thank you, Shan. You've been a great help through all of this." Yukimura thanked as he and everyone else stepped outside. Masamune was up ahead already walking in the direction of Kojuro's garden. "Oi! come on slowpokes!" Masamune called

"Ignore him. You all go at your pace." Yukimura chuckled as he ran ahead to walk next to Masamune, quickly reaching up and kissing him on the cheek as he passed. "Easy, dragon. I'm surprised you're so eager to leave. Especially after our fun time." Yukimura chuckled.

"You are the one to blame ya know. Making me all riled up" Masamune said

"Oh i know i get you riled up." Yukimura chuckled. "But really, you can rest for a couple of hours. Time's all different here, remember?"

"But what about little you" Masamune said worried

"We can still save him. Really, you've always been so impulsive, don't you ever think?" Yukimura chuckled. "Besides, you'll know if it's too late. I'll go all glowy red, and i'll start trying to kill you all. That's when it's too late."

"I don't want a chance of that i have to hurry Im not going to lose you again" Masamune said

"Massy, i'm fine. You know i'm not going to give into the monster so easily. " Yukimura said softly, putting a comforting hand on Masamune's cheek.

"Still you're in danger and it's my fault i have to fix this Yuki" Masamune said still looking scared

"Masamune, if there's anything i've learned about you, it's that nobody gets left behind, and so long as you're there, nobody dies. It's not your fault i'm in danger. I've been in danger my whole life, Massy. Even with you, there was always the threat of people coming to kill us, but that threat was but a thrill for us. we've survived worse, Massy. I've survived worse." Yukimura said gently, running his thumb over Masamune's eyepatch.

Masamune looked at Yukimura as tears started to form in his eye. "Im just worried what if we don't make it in time" Masamune said softly

"We will. Remember this monster is a lord of time. He controls whether we get there or not. And no doubt he'll want us to try and save Yukimura, in the hopes that we will be too late and we will fail. It will want us to watch him suffer. But he won't because you're there." Yukimura said gently, wiping Masamune's tears away.

"I don't want you to suffer. I want you safe" Masamune said softly looking at Yukimura sadly.

"how much more can i suffer? I'm a ghost, Massy. And if this does fail, and little me does die, i want you to get out of here alive. and i want you to smash that monster's head into a fucking wall, until it's nothing but a pile of meat and bone in your hands." Yukimura said softly, giving a loving smile.

"You will make it. But if something happens i'll make sure there's nothing left the bones will be dust and the meat will become blood. I still have to make it pay for deceiving me and possessing me to kill Kojūrō and then using me to get Kojuro's head in which i had to kill him again." Masamune said giving a weak smile.

"Don't even let the blood remain. But right now we can't be mourning Kojuro, that's for later. Now is a time for justice. This monster has violated my body, by stealing it from me, and now doing who knows what to it. We can worry about Kojuro later, but for now, we have a goal, and you must achieve it, for him and for me." Yukimura said.

"I won't fail Kojuro again, and i won't fail in protecting you again." Masamune said determined

"Ah, there's the man i fell in love with. You see, there was this sad person awkwardly taking his place earlier. Kinda makes for depressing sex, you know. I can feel the flame within my heart lighting up once again, just hearing your normal tone of voice. By the way, if you run across Kojuro later by any chance, i had a nice shouting match with him earlier. Kojuro's got a strong voice." Yukimura chuckled.

"Yeah i've heard it a lot this past time when being yelled at" Masamune grumbled

"How's being yelled at bad? Shingen and i do it all the time. It's supposed to increase our bond." Yukimura chuckled.

"You don't get yelled at disapprovingly saying your a useless brat and such and saying such hurtful words." Masamune said softly.

"Then ignore them. Besides, i get called names and get picked on all the time. So i ignore everyone's words." Yukimura said.

"I've always been called name's from thoses who should have lifted me up only brought me down and cut deep into my heart and they never truly healed and each hurtful word only hurt's but a lord has to look like it didn't so i normally keep a smile when i feel like breaking down." Masamune sighed

"And i've been pushed down and hurt by those who are supposed to have my back. So i started pushing back. I learned to use those hurtful words as a resistant. So can you." Yukimura said gently.

"Once i started to see the bad in this world a grew tough and cold so nothing could hurt on the outside and kept charging on because if i ever looked back i would get lost in the darkness of my past. That is why i don't stay in one spot long i have to keep going or the pain comes back i'll keep moving till i can't anymore." Masamune said determined "I won't ever look back never back into the darkness only onwards to the bright future." Masamune said looking ahead

"Don't just appear like you're not affected. You shouldn't be affected at all. I've found after a while, all the names and insults, after a while they just became meaningless noise the more people said it. Things like brat, useless, and other things, these words should mean nothing to you. they're just noises with no meaning." Yukimura said.

"Even if they mean nothing to hear one's you love say such hurtful things to you cuts you deep within and you start to think like that" Masamune said painfully. "I'm just too kind for a lord i'm way too affected by words but i'll keep going like it didn't affect me like it was just some air blowing past me. i can't look back now i have a goal i have to accomplish right now i have to keep going. I have to save little you then save everyone else, get out alive, and reclaim my lands and the Date clan back up and running." Masamune said determinedly picking up his pace.

"They can't hurt you if they don't mean anything. Like brat? Guess what? In russian brat means brother. These words shouldn't mean anything to you." Yukimura said sternly.

"The opinions of others mean something. if they say i'm a brat they have all right to i act like one. useless yeah lots of the times here i have been. So i have to prove those words wrong to heal the cuts they make keep going and prove to everyone that I am the best and there is nothing bad about me." Masamune said

"No, their opinions don't matter. Because your opinion matters more than theirs. And your self opinion is what counts, not their opinions of you." Yukimura said sternly. "You're awesome, kind, and probably one of the best lord's i'll see in my lifetime. And that is proven, because you and i have been rivaling, and if you truly were useless, i would have won against you ages ago." Yukimura growled. "If you were a brat, you'd be throwing tantrums every time you lost and call for war every time someone passed an insult at you."

"I don't deserve such kind words. Everyone else happiness is what counts first then me. If the citizens aren't happy i have to make them happy." Masamune sighed

"Some people don't want to be happy, Masamune. You could send them a bag of gold, and they'd complain it was heavy. Don't put so much into others that you forget yourself. And you do deserve these kind words. You've fought and hurt for them. You've been given a position of power and yet you remain kind and polite. And you are not a brat. This is coming from a former brat, and one brat knows another." Yukimura said.

"Everyone wasn't to be happy there's always a way to make someone happy you just have to find it. I've fought to survive and defend this land i call my own, i've hurt because i felt like that was my punishment. Because i don't want to change who i am. I really don't deserve such kindness till i have proven i'm worthy of such" Masamune huffed.

"With that mentality, you won't want kind words till you're dead, Massy. Stop blaming yourself for all of these things that are not your fault. it's a request from me, personally. Massy, i want you to forgive yourself, truly forgive yourself." Yukimura said.

"I can never truly forgive myself for everything i've done Yuki" Masamune sighed

"You're letting me down already, Massy." Yukimura grumbled.

"Im sorry i always let people down they think so highly of me and then i crush it" Masamune said sadly his pace slowing.

"There it is again! That damned blaming yourself. Stop that. It's not healthy, and it's making you hurt, which makes me hurt even more." Yukimura spat angrily.

"But it is i'm letting you down on my own no one else is helping it's just me. You shouldn't hurt you need to stay happy Yuki" Masamune said with a pained smile.

"You're blaming yourself for things that aren't even your fault! And you're letting me down right now by continuing to do that! And no, i'm not happy. I'm pretty pissed off actually. I want this whole 'it's all my fault' routine, to stop. Because it's getting old really fast Massy." Yukimura growled angrily.

"It's only the truth i always let people down. No guarantees but i'll try to stop at lest out loud." Masamune sighed.

"You'll stop altogether is what you'll do. You will not be blaming yourself for things that aren't your fault any longer. If you refuse to do this, then i guess you and i should just break up now, since it's clear we'll just be fighting about this till the only answer you'll accept is the end of a weapon." Yukimura huffed. "And don't even bother coming over to fight, if all you're going to do is use me to feed your cutting habit." Yukimura growled, walking ahead out the door to the garden. Masamune looked in the shock as he looked over at Yukimura "Yuki wait!" Masamune called before stopping. Yukimura didn't stop walking, or even turn around "I've given you your options. Now make a decision. Do you value wallowing in your sadness over me? Well now you can wallow all you want. I certainly don't want to get in the way, since you seem to enjoy hurting yourself more than you enjoy me." Yukimura growled, speeding up his pace.

"Please don't leave Yuki. I value you more than sadness"

"clearly not. i won't be put below your habits and sadness. But now you don't have to worry about putting me above those things anymore. You can have all the sadness you want." Yukimura growled.

Masamune looked away. "You want me gone then i'll go. but i value you more than sadness i've just been though a lot and it's difficult to deal with." Masamune sighed

"No, clearly you're the one who wants me gone. So fine. I'll go. And i've been through a lot too, Lord Masamune. Except when i try to help you with your sadness you push me away, so clearly you don't want or need my help. So i'll go." Yukimura snapped.

Masamune flinched "I don't please Yukimura don't leave me." Masamune said looking worried. "I do, please don't abandon me Yuki, i don't know how much more i can take of these saying they'll stay and then end up leaving" Masamune begged.

"Maybe it's something you're doing that's making everyone leave. Like pushing people away when they try to help. And why shouldn't i leave? Clearly i'm not needed or wanted." Yukimura hissed

Masamune looked scared as he shakily held a hand out. "I'm sorry i didn't mean too i do that to see who would actually stay and help me when i'm on the edge of breaking. I guess you don't really have any reason, but i love you Yukimura please don't leave me alone." Masamune said

"And once i take you back, this whole cycle will start up again. I don't fall for the same trap twice, Masamune." Yukimura snapped. "Clearly you don't, since you seem to value this little habit of blaming and hurting yourself, over those that care and try to help you. So what am i? Am i just some sort of outlet for your other needs?"

Masamune pulled his hand back. "I never meant to be a trap for you. I wanted to be more than just a friend and wanted you to see that I can still break down. I thought you'd be able to help me through the darker parts of life. Sorry that i'm not good at showing how much i truly value just being in your presence. No you're something that makes me want to continue on but i guess i've lost that" Masamune sighed looking away. "I just need a hand that will hold mine when i feel lost"

"I've tried to help you. And you've pushed away all my attempts. So this is the only thing that will get you to do something about this unhealthy habit of yours. I've offered my help, and you've turned it away, so clearly i'm not wanted. Just know that i genuinely loved you, above everything else. Apparently i can't say the same for you though." Yukimura growled, stabbing his spears into the ground and pulling out a familiar stone.

"Leaving me. You think that will help. You are wanted please don't leave me. I love you still above everything else i'm just bad at showing that" Masamune said shakily

"At this point, clearly it's the only thing that will help you now. A relationship is about both sides valuing each other equally. Which doesn't seem to be happening here. So how much are you willing to lose before you finally start accepting help?" Yukimura growled as the stone started to glow brightly.

"No! And i do you just can't see that. i don't want to lose anymore i've lost to much." Masamune said angrily

"Oh? I can't see it? Maybe because it's not there! Clearly you won't stop this till you've lost everything. So try to convince me why i shouldn't leave. It probably only matters to you because i'm the only one who provides you an outlet for your physical needs." Yukimura's voice was choppy as he started to flicker and the stone made a cracking glass sound, his aura turning a bright red in anger.

"It is there! No i won't lose you. More than that" Masamune growled

Yukimura growled as the stone stopped glowing "Then prove to me that i am more than just some physical needs outlet for you. Prove to me that you love me more than your love for sadness and pain." Yukimura hissed, stomping over and coming face to face with Masamune.

Masamune wrapped his arms around Yukimura's waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Yukimura gave a muffled noise of surprise and briefly gave into the kiss before trying to protest and pull away, smacking weakly at Masamune's chest to get him to let go. Masamune moved a hand up Yukimura's back and pulled him closer. Yukimura continued trying to push away with decreasing force, but kissed back, shivering a bit as the hand moved up his back. Masamune only dug his nails into Yukimura holding him close still and deepen his kiss. Yukimura stopped trying to push away and ran his hands near the base of Masamune's back, allowing the kiss to deepen.

In the heat of the moment, Yukimura moved away from Masamune's mouth and started kissing and lightly biting along his neck, his hands gripping Masamune's hips tightly and holding him still. Masamune breathed a little deep as he blushed from the biting and kissing along his neck and gripped tightly on to Yukimura. Yukimura chuckled as he saw the blush and dug his teeth in a bit more, leaving a quickly forming bruise along Masamune's neck. Masamune groaned a little "Yuki really is this really the best place for that" Masamune said softly

"You… have… a better… place?" Yukimura mumbled, moving to the other side of Masamune's neck and doing the same, even adjusting Masamune's jacket a bit for access to his collar bone and his hands moving and gripping Masamune's butt. "Besides, from the sounds you're making, you're enjoying this."

"Like your not" Masamune said blushing. Yukimura chuckled as he started biting along Masamune's collar bone, giving Masamune's butt a couple of squeezes. "Oh i am. But you see… i'm doing all the work…. here. But you are making some pretty ...cute noises up there... so it's alright." Yukimura said between bites. "You… smell… like sugar… and metal. But you taste… like sweat."

"You always … did want …. to be in … charge. What do … expect idiot" Masamune grumbled in between deep breaths. Yukimura chuckled before suddenly pulling away with a smirk, leaving Masamune flustered. "What why-why did you pull away" Masamune huffed.

Yukimura gave a small smug grin as he turned around and kept walking nearing the shed.

"Well that was kinda hot to watch." Motochika chuckled, coming to stand next to Masamune.

Masamune growled and crossed his arms. "Don't you have something better to watch Chika" Masamune grumbled

"What was he doing that was making you make all those weird sounds?" child Masamune asked, looking curiously at the bite marks and his blush.

"That, Masa, was kissing. And what they were doing is called a make out session." Ieyasu laughed, patting child Masamune on the back.

"Ew, that was kissing? But i thought you're only supposed to do that with girls?" child Masamune looked confusedly at Masamune. "And aren't you worried about getting cooties?"

"It's just Yukimura cooties not bad right" Masamune chuckled a slight blush still on his cheeks

"But are you alright? You've got cooties now, though! And what was Yukimura doing that was making you make all those weird sounds?" child Masamune said, his face wrinkled in disgust at the mention of cooties.

"Im fine, im not afraid of cooties" Masamune chuckled "uh ….. you'll understand later on down the road" Masamune said nervously and blushed looking over to Yukimura.

"Why's there so much stuff only adults can do?" child Masamune pouted. "But if you have cooties, something bad will happen! You'll have to take a bath to get rid of them, before they spread and take over!"

Masamune laughed "When you're an adult you have more responsibility, and cooties don't affect ya when you grow up" Masamune smiled

"So they don't affect grownups? Why's that?" child Masamune looked even more confused, walking over and gripping Masamune's leg and hugging it.

"You get an immunity to them when you grow up" Masamune smiled and ruffled child Masamune's hair.

"Oh. And how are you able to kiss Yukimura? He's a guy. I thought only girls can get kisses." child Masamune said, smiling as his hair was ruffled.

"Like Yuki doesn't act like it sometimes." Masamune chuckled.

"Oh, so if you act like a girl, you can get kisses?" child Masamune nodded as he started to understand.

"Your starting to get it kido" Masamune said happily

child Masamune pulled out a couple of hair ribbons and put his hair up in pigtails.

Masamune chuckled and gave a small smile.

"Like this?" child Masamune asked, pointing to his hair.

"Sure but that style doesn't fit you" Masamune smiled happily.

"Oh." child masamune rearranged the ribbons into a ponytail, even tying the ribbon into a bow in the back. "Like… this?"

Masamune squatted down so he'd be at eye level with child Masamune "If you want to look like a girl that's perfect" Masamune chuckled

"Kojuro! Look! I'm a girl!" child Masamune yelled with a smile, twirling around and watching the ribbon shine in the light. Masamune laughed seeing his happy younger self pretend to be a girl.

Kojuro chuckled and walked over, kneeling down and pulling a couple of bangs loose and tightening the ribbon. "You realize if you pretend to be a girl long enough, you turn into one, right?" Kojuro laughed. child Masamune froze and quickly started pulling the ribbons out in a panic, mumbling about how he 'wasn't going to be a girl'. The ribbons got stuck in his hair though and he whined as Kojuro gently started untangling them, with child Masamune yelping as Kojuro had to rip a few knots out. Masamune smiled warmly before standing back up with a sigh.

"Ow Kojy! My head hurts now! Kiss it better?" child Masamune whined. Kojuro smiled softly as he gave child Masamune a gentle kiss on the head, making him giggle as Kojuro stood. Masamune walked over to Yukimura.

"Yo! Red whatcha doin over here?" Masamune asked

"Oh just watching. Your little self is cute." Yukimura chuckled, leaning against the shed casually. "You never told me you were such a firm believer in 'cooties'."

"Why do you think it took me so long to get close enough to hold our hand huh. But don't really believe it anymore just humoring myself" Masamune chuckled.

"But you only get cooties from girls. So you thought i was a girl?" Yukimura laughed.

"For a while yes. Why do you think we had separate rooms if i had known you were a guy at first i would have made room in my room for you to be with me" Masamune chuckled a little bit of blush on his cheek.

"Not everyone with long hair is a girl, Massy. Plus you could have asked me." Yukimura laughed. "You never saw me wearing dresses. Surely that was an indicator."

"Hey don't blame me for being kept in the castle walls for the longest part of my life. Yeah like that wouldn't have been super awkward." Masamune rolled his eye. "I just figured you didn't like them"

Yukimura laughed hard at this, gripping the shed to keep standing. "You've seen guards, a bunch of them had long hair. And you saw female servants, and some of them had short hair. And hopefully you could tell men and women apart by the fact that women had boobs. Yes, you could have. 'Yukimura, are you a boy?' 'yes' 'okay'." Yukimura imitated child Masamune.

"Yeah but it was easier to tell between them since they were adults. You make me out to be so outgoing Yuki, I would have had to encourage myself to even come up with the question to ask you" Masamune huffed

"And yet you never hesitated to ask Kojuro all this stuff. What's the difference?" Yukimura chuckled.

"I hesitate more than you think. I was just a little more used to Kojy being around so it was like asking a father or big brother random questions and them not judge you for being curious" Masamune grumbled looking up at the sky.

"i wouldn't have judged you! I actually thought you were a pirate, when i first saw you." Yukimura laughed.

Masamune smiled warmly. "It's me were talking about here i was terrified that i would make a mistake and you'd not want to be my friend anymore. A pirate huh i like to think i wear decent enough cloths not to be mistake as a pirate but oh well" Masamune shrugged.

"Well, from what i'd been told, pirates wore eyepatches, so you wore one and i thought you were. And how would something as random as asking me if i was a boy be destructive?" Yukimura said with a smile.

"I just worried okay. I guess it is something stereotypical of pirates huh." Masamune chuckled

"Plus i thought your castle was a bandit camp." Yukimura admitted, laughing a bit.

"Aoba castle a bandit camp?! No way to big and flashy for that and to well guarded." Masamune said surprised "Why do people keep thinking i'm some kind of bandit leader? Is it so hard to believe that a teenagaer can be a lord?" Masamune mumbled

"I thought maybe it was an old fort you took over and you and Kojuro were bandit leaders. Plus everyone kinda looks like they'd be members of a bandit gang. Keep in mind, i'd never been in anyone else's castle aside from my family home, and even then i never went out much. I had NobuYuki to keep me entertained-" Yukimura froze, his aura flickering between red and blue as he gripped the shed. "Shut up! I'm the oldest! You'll do as i say, when i say it, got it, brat?! No! Stop! Why are you doing this?! Don't hurt her big brother Masamune! Please! Wait, what are you doing?! No! NOOOOO! NOOOOOOO!" Yukimura screamed, falling to his knees as his aura turned reddish black and he held his face in his hands.

"Yuki!" Masamune said shocked and worried.

"Filthy one eyed brat! What do you think you're doing?!" Yukimura spat, his aura a flickering blue and red. "How dare you treat your mother this way! Don't you dare raise that sword against me! Both of you shut up! Just get out of this body! Unlike you two, i actually have business! Katakura Kagetsuna Kojuro! How dare you speak to me like that!" Yukimura ranted, his voice changing between the different spirits.

"Damn it it's affecting ghost Yuki now as well" Masamune growled annoyed

"You two, please don't fight. Mother, please don't hate Big Brother Masamune so much. He might be able to hear you." Yukimura said in a whiny weak voice.

"I can hear you" Masamune grumbled

"If you'll pardon me, Lady Date, but please shut up and leave. You're taking up space. And stop acting like you have power here, you don't." Yukimura growled in a deep voice. "B-big brother Masamune? Are you out there?" Yukimura whined.

Masamune sighed. "What do you want" Masamune said annoyed

"M-mama's really mad at you, and she wants your apology for killing her." Yukimura mumbled.

"Why should i apologize she got what was coming to her" Masamune growled

"M-mama never did anything to you. You were bad, so she p-punished you." Yukimura stuttered shyly. "Besides, you were all sick and weak. A weak and injured leader isn't useful to anyone. P-plus you got father killed. You did lots of bad stuff, big brother. Just apologize and accept your punishment."

"Yes she did! I was abused by her. I didn't do anything bad. And now im not sick and weak and could kick your ass back to where it came from. I didn't it wasn't me fault! And i've done good all for the Clan so shut you little brat. I won't apologize for killing a horrible parent and i won't be beat by her again" Masamune spat

"Mom! Big Brother's being mean again! And it was your fault! You could have saved father, and yet you shot him! And don't talk about Mother that way! How ungrateful of you! You didn't do anything i couldn't have done myself, given time. No wonder Mother liked me better. And you killed dad because you wanted his position." Yukimura grumbled, crossing his arms childishly. "Just apologize to mom and accept your punishment, Cyclops!"

"No, I wasn't! I couldn't do anything to save him. I'll talk to her how ever i feel. No you couldn't have you aren't me. No I didn't!" Masamune growled "I will never apologize for killing that woman. No i don't have to i'm the lord my word is law. Cyclops eat humans whole and you know what so do dragons" Masamune smirked

"Yes he was! And you could have done a lot of things to save him! Don't speak about her that way, cripple!" Yukimura snapped. "You're no dragon. For one, you're a cripple, so you're already just a wounded animal ready to be finished off. And two, dragons are big and strong. You're just a broken little boy hiding behind some armor and some weapons. You're no warrior. And you're no lord either. For one, Mom named me as Dad's successor. then you got jealous and killed us, and you got away with it because you acted the terrified little child. You're a murderer."

"No i couldn't! i'll speak how I feel, i'm not as crippled as you." Masamune grumbled "No dragon huh, animal ready to be finished off then why don't you try to kill me mama's boy my armor and claws aren't just for show or for hiding. I'm no warrior, i'm no lord I am the Dragon King. It's not mother who is the successor it was father and he picked me, not you. I got sick of being picked on and abused, so i got rid of it. I've killed many on the battlefield so yeah im a murderer." Masamune growled placing a hand on his swords.

"That's enough, you!" Yukimura looked up with an angry expression, as his voice changed to a high pitched feminine voice. "You won't speak to your brother that way, cripple. And stop being ridiculous, I was head of the household, i decide the successor, and the successor is your brother! Now stop prancing about in that armor pretending you're a warrior when you'll never be. You should have been hidden away, never to be seen by anyone! You're an embarrassment on the family, for us to produce such a weak son, and for you to be favoring men just makes you weaker. You could have simply done what you were supposed to and sat quietly in your brother's shadow, but no! That wasn't enough for you! You were so greedy to go and spoil the Date name." Yukimura hissed.

"Oh well it's me now so back off and get off my back mother" Masamune growled angrily. "I'm not pretending to be anything. I am not weak, i am one of the strongest there is. And so what if i favor someone who is actually able to give me a rush of excitement and joy, and loves me back. Why would i let him run the Date Clan it would have just crumbled to pieces in his hands. I made it better and more respected than when father was around, i am far from a failure mother." Masamune hissed

"You're a cripple, and you'll never be anything more than a weight on everyone, slowing everyone down just to adjust to your special needs. And of course you choose the ultimate insult by killing off our family line with a man from a rival clan. You're worse than a failure. You're a useless brat pretending to be his father by wearing his armor and talking like him." Yukimura sneered, standing up and stomping over to Masamune. "You'll never be your father, you're not even half the man he was. For one, your father never had that disgusting face of yours."  
"I don't slow anyone down. More like fixing the stigma of the two clans. I'm not trying to be like father, i am his son i am not him. I am not wearing his armor i am wearing my own armor and i am speaking how i was taught to" Masamune growled looking at Yukimura in the eyes "I don't want to be like father. You're right i'm not even half of a man like him, im my own person. Sad to see a mother hate her own son because of something he couldn't control" Masamune said calmly.

"Your swords scream of adjustment. You're just a weight on everyone, just look at how far down you dragged Kojuro. He had to save you and help you with everything. A warrior like him having to play nursemaid to a grown man, how much more embarrassing can that get." Yukimura hissed.

"Everyone has adjustments on their weapon it makes it theres. He had the freedom to leave but he didn't i didn't force him to stay he did because he wanted to. Maybe because i never had the love my brother received, if that's embarrassing then fine." Masamune spoke calmly.

"He only stayed out of a sense of duty to your father, he didn't deserve to be reduced to your nanny, with his skills." Yukimura snapped. "He didn't care one whit for you. He just looked after you because he was told to. And now look what you've done. You've gone and killed him, twice. Just like you killed us. Some gratitude that is. And you call your brother a 'mama's boy'. You practically clung to Kojuro and hid behind his legs every chance you got."

"He wasn't my nanny he was the mother I never had and the best Father he could be. The brother i needed and my teacher. As far as i'm concerned he is family. So stop saying he didn't care when the last words he told me were he loved me. And your was foul language in which i refuse to repeat at this moment mother." Masamune said "The first I had no control over my body and didn't know that some monster was using my body to kill him if I had known it wouldn't have happened. The second he asked me to do so and i know how useless he felt with half of his head gone, it was a time we could make up for what we did wrong and to put him out of the pain he was feeling" Masamune said looking at Yukimura with a calm expression.

ye He had to be those things, when he should have been none of those things. He was a skilled, promising warrior, and yet he's reduced to being your nanny and having to look after your every need. He never loved you, there's no way anybody can love such an ugly creature like you." Yukimura growled.

"He had to be because my mother abandoned me and because he could see what i would become and what i'm capable of. He didn't tend to my every need. He does love me i know he does. Maybe they can over look my missing eye and see the real me." Masamune said with a serious expression.

Yukimura made a noise of disgust. "You're so blindly naive to everyone around you. You're so focused on your own happiness that you ignore if others are happy. How greedy of you. Did you ever ask Kojuro, or anyone if they were happy under you?" Yukimura snapped.

"I didn't because the tell me that they are without me asking. I kept happy to help others be happy even if i wasn't ." Masamune said

"You always were- Ah, there we go, hello Masamune." Yukimura's voice deepened.

"Uh hello?" Masamune said looking confused by the change.

"So that's how you say hello to your father?" Yukimura questioned.

"Sorry sir. Hello father." Masamune said looking happy.

"that's much more like it. Damn that was much more of a fight than it should have been. Anyway, it's been… how many years. Ah good, you resemble me." Yukimura chuckled.

"Quite some time. Im glad i can resemble anything like you father" Masamune smiled.

"And a good thing. Can't have you looking too feminine, as nice as your mother's features are. So, what have i missed out on? Did you ever become 'the world's best warrior'?" Yukimura chuckled.

"Of course. You've missed a lot actually dad. I'm trying my best i know i haven't learned everything yet but i have been working hard to make it true" Masamune said happily.

"Anything major i've missed out then? Aside from you growing into the wonderful young man i'd hoped you'd be. You'll never know everything, but it's good that you can at least keep that promise to yourself. I would expect no less of any son of mine." Yukimura said with a smile.

"I've found a rival who can always give me a source to continually grow stronger. We've actually started to settle the fierce rivalry between takeda and us." Masamune said proudly. " i wouldn't want to disappoint you father"

"Your mother's been wondering about your progress as well. We've both been hoping you've made the Date name a name to be both loved by our allies and feared by our enemies. And good to see you've learned to be respectful as well. Kojuro's done his job well." Yukimura nodded proudly as he put on hand in Masamune's hair and ruffled it lovingly. "Ah, i'm assuming that's the person whose body i'm using. Interesting that you and Yukimura met. Yukimura was always too shy to ever even leave the house on his own, let alone make friends outside of his own house. I always thought you two would get along great though."

"Many search out the Date clan now in hopes of being allied in battle, i've actually had Kenshin and Shingen both ask for the Date to assist them. Of course he did he was the best parent I had after you passed away and the best teacher who never gave up on me." Masamune said with a happy smile. "We actually met in the forest he was lost and I hadn't known he was from the Takada. Kojuro and I took him in to live at Aoba castle with us, Kojuro taught him as well as me. Yukimura was like a little brother to me when he was living there with us, practically everyone in Ohsu considered him my little brother as well. When he had to go back to the Takada we became the best of rivals but we still get along great, just as you had predicted."

"You said was? So Kojuro is dead?" Yukimura frowned sadly. "Wonderful! You've truly made your father proud, as well as done more for your clan than you realize. I expect you to leave an impact on not just Date history, but world history if at all possible. Ah, so that's how you met. Not quite how i was picturing your first meeting, but if it made you two closer, i suppose it's fine." Yukimura nodded.

"Sadly yes" Masamune said sadly before shaking it off. "I'm glad i've made you proud, as long as i've done something to help our clan then I have done my job. I will do my very best father no less than the best, right." Masamune smiled "You never know i might be able to break the tension between the two clans and have strong allies"

"Who killed him? how did he die?" Yukimura frowned sadly. "You've made me very proud, as well as i imagine Kojuro and everyone in Date. No less than the best." Yukimura chuckled. "You've done something i spent most of my lifetime trying to achieve. It took me a lifetime to try and get Date and Takeda to work together, and yet you've done what i couldn't in half the time. Looks like you've got your mother's charm in you after all."

"I was possessed and killed him." Masamune looked saddened and sighed. "Im glad that someone is proud of me." Masamune said with a weak smile. "I knew that we would have to fix it sometime and so i guess it was kinda a surprise to find out that we had saved and raised a Takada citizen. I guess you could say Takada owes us one but it's helped with the clans starting to warm up to each other. I even had the Takada asking if we would team up with them to take on the Uesugi." Masamune chuckled

"... What possessed you to kill him?" Yukimura said bluntly.

"Azathoth I think is what he called himself, but he is the lord of time and space. He was apart of a plan to have this Oda Nobunaga as ruler of all of Japan, and sadly enough one of our own citizens helped him. One has changed their mind and is now helping us while the other is now dead. I feel so weak for dying so easily and having my own body used to kill Kojuro." Masamune explained

"... Has this traitor been dealt with? And this 'Azathoth' or whatever his name is?" Yukimura growled. "Oda? He's back? Here i thought he'd learned his lesson." Yukimura sighed.

"Yes sir. I haven't been able to deal with him for he is very tricky and hard to even deceive and isn't one to just pop up conveniently when you need him. As soon as i can i will deal with him I have to make sure he is dead for Kojuro and to keep what peace we have stable." Masamune grumbled "Apparently so, so you know of Oda, is there anything I should know about him?" Masamune asked

"I expect he will be dealt with in the most painful way possible? I expect the punishment for defiling my son in such a way and killing my most dear friend isn't light." Yukimura growled "Oda's been a pain in our side for years. He's the type that doesn't learn his lesson. He's been trying to take over Japan for years, and every time we've managed to foil him. Apparently he's resorted to magic and tricks, rather than facing everyone man to man. And he's no pushover in combat either. Last time it took me, Sanada, and everyone to fight and defeat him and get him to admit defeat."

"Of cource of all the pain he's caused everyone, not to mention dragging my younger self into this type of situation i'll kill it slowly but not after i've made it regret messing with me and the Date clan." Masamune growled "Really, well it won't be him that get's to rule japan it will be the Date clan. What a coward, he should try and start to understand that he won't get away with this. Sound's like quite a party to look forward to" Masamune smiled

"Good." Yukimura nodded happily. "I expect you to be a good ruler, and be able to handle your power responsibly. I've seen far too many men get carried away with their power to see you become one of them. It was quite a party. Sanada's a hard hitter, and a good distractor, though i imagine his son is otherwise. Speaking of which, I think Yukimura wants his body back soon." Yukimura chuckled.

"I want peace not the power. I'm glad i get to have one just like it. There kinda the same though the training from both Kojuro and the Takada are obviously an abnormal mixture. I had figured that he would eventually" Masamune laughed

"still as sweet and innocent as ever." Yukimura chuckled. "Yukimura always did have a drive for learning, he loved learning all new techniques, when i met him-" Yukimura froze, and sat quietly as he stared blankly ahead.

Masamune gave a confused look "Father?"

Yukimura was silent as he started twitching slightly before falling over on his side. Masamune quickly caught Yukimura before he hit the ground.

"Father? Yukimura? are you okay?" Masamune said worried. Yukimura went limp and his eyes slowly started falling shut as he stared blankly at Masamune. Masamune looked worried at how Yukimura went limp. "Father? Yuki? Please answer me" Masamune said softly. Yukimura suddenly went tense, and his eyes shot open, his hands clenching into fists as he took in a deep breath. There was a pattern of tensing and relaxing before Yukimura finally blinked and looked around confusedly. Masamune looked surprised at the sudden reaction. "Uh hello?" Masamune said not sure of what to make of the reaction.

Yukimura looked confused at him. "Uh… hi?" Yukimura said, still blinking in confusion. "Did i… fall asleep? I'm sorry, did i fall asleep on you, Massy?"

Masamune sighed "Sheez kid don't scare me like that" Masamune chuckled "And no you didn't fall asleep"

"Oh. Uh what… happened? I was talking to you and i think i kind of blanked out." Yukimura said, looking up at him apologetically.

"Uh a family reunion of sorts" Masamune chuckled "Your body was kinda taken over by my family, sorry Yuki"

"I… don't recall anything like that, i'm pretty sure i've been awake this whole time. You sure?" Yukimura mumbled, straining to remember.

"I couldn't mistake being talked down to by my mother and brother, Yuki." Masamune rolled his eye.

"Oh. Uh, okay. Well, um, sorry for making it weird by having them talk through me. They didn't hurt you did they?" Yukimura asked, looking Masamune over for any injuries.

"Im fine you really think they'd try anything here. Plus if mother was going to Father stopped her" Masamune said

"Oh, well, sorry if any of your mother's words came out of my mouth. Trust me, i'd never say anything like that to you." Yukimura said, looking down in shame. "Damn, how can i get possessed so easily, and twice in a row no less."

"It's okay i know you wouldn't say anything to hurt me on purpose." Masamune smiled "Don't know but i got to talk to father so i'm happy"

"Well, i know i've said a lot of stuff to hurt you in the past, but now i love you too much to do that to you." Yukimura said softly, bringing one of his hands to Masamune's cheek. "How was your father? Did he mention how mine was at all?" Yukimura asked eagerly.

"I know, i love you too Yukimura." Masamune said softly with a warm smile. "He was doing well, he actually helped me understand who this Oda Nobunaga is that Yuki mentioned. I don't know i'm sorry i didn't ask him but I heard that my father and your's fought against Oda and it was quite a party apparently." Masamune chuckled

"Oh, that old story. Father used to tell it a lot. He always exaggerated the ending and said that it was him alone who took the final blow, driving back Oda." Yukimura chuckled with a fond smile. "I hope he's alright. Me and big brother gave him such a hassle in his life, i'm hoping he's resting now."

"I'm sure it was both of our fathers." Masamune laughed "I'm sure he is" Masamune smiled

"I hope so. I'm dearly hoping he isn't trapped somewhere in here, at least." Yukimura said worriedly. "Your father never spoke of it? My father practically bragged about it. Playfully, of course." Yukimura said with a fond smile.

"I doubt it and if he was i'm sure him and my father are working together to get out just like us" Masamune said reassuringly. "Never had all that much time with my father remember" Masamune sighed "Kojuro was like my parent's for the most part"

"Oh, right. Sorry, it's hard to remember you didn't have your father much, when i pretty much stuck around mine nearly all the time." Yukimura sighed. "Hey, at least Kojuro gets to rest now."

"It's okay im more used to it than you would think." Masamune said "I doubt he's resting he's probably in some afterworld garden and flirting with the women" Masamune joked

"Probably." Yukimura giggled softly. "It's amazing how you can be so strong and calm about this. I'd probably be breaking down if it were me."

"I am used to death and such. Plus i have a mission and a favor i have to finish. Then a war against this Oda Nobunaga after that i can actually sit down and cry. Till then i have to finish what i've set out to do before i can worry of other things" Masamune said

Yukimura chuckled softly. "You've got such a big list of things to do, and yet you put feelings aside for last. I envy how strong you can be in this type of situation. While i'm just sitting back here all weak and fragile." Yukimura mumbled, running his fingers absently over Masamune's lips.

"I have to be strong, the last one to be standing should be the lord as Kojūrō would say. Plus my whole life is crazy and has toughened me up for situations like this. To know when everyone else is needing emotional support someone has to keep aside feelings and be strong for the group. We all break sometime but right now is not right for me to break down not when i have thing's to do, people to lead, a clan back together, and get the other clan's to help defeat this Oda Nobunaga" Masamune sighed

"I guess i should be lucky i'm stuck with such a strong rival then. I'm surprised you've managed to keep going on with your life, after all the shit you've gone through. Anyone lesser would have broken a long time ago." Yukimura mumbled.

"I always have to tell myself that I have to stay strong and keep going. Keep the Date clan alive and do it justice, get stronger than Kojuro, make sure you didn't out do me. Make sure the people of Ohsu were safe and that one day that peace will set across japan and i will help in that" Masamune said

"It seems the world just keeps giving you reasons to live, even in the mental state you're in." Yukimura chuckled. "i'm glad you're alive though. I'd have fallen into a state of permanent anger and pain years ago, without you. I'd have lived out my life lonely and angry. I'd have become a crazy old cat man, living in solitude with no one but Date."

"I must be important for some reason then huh." Masamune chuckled "We wouldn't want that god the tiger cub of Kia just always angry and short-tempered and just talks to his cat" Masamune laughed

"I'd be that weird old man that kids make fun of, who just walks around talking to his cat." Yukimura giggled. "I'd spend my days reminiscing about how you and i spent time together, and probably try to relive all those memories. I wouldn't mind reliving that night when you'd stayed with us in Kia, though." Yukimura chuckled. "You didn't see me after you kissed me, but i was squealing and acting like a total girl, even describing the kiss to Date." Yukimura said with a smile.

"How about not everything. Really, you're so silly" Masamune chuckled

"Well, can you really blame me? I got kissed by the person i always wanted to kiss. Anyone would have reacted the same." Yukimura chuckled. "It was fun watching you get changed though. The kittens were very useful. Not to mention i got a good view of a certain part" Yukimura laughed, patting Masamune's butt.

"Wait what? Watching me get changed how did you even get in my guest room?" Masamune said surprised

"When you're trained by a ninja you learn a lot of things. Sneaking is one of them." Yukimura chuckled. "But i was in a part of the room where i got to see everything. And what i saw was glorious."

"Ninja's are a pain in my side" Masamune grumbled with a slight blush. "everything"

"everything" Yukimura confirmed with a smug smile. "Ninja's are the best thing ever. What you said though, about pretending it didn't happen, was kinda a mood killer though."

"I didn't think you liked me at the time so I tried to keep it off my mind even though it didn't work very well" Masamune said embarrassed

"Well i let you kiss me, surely that must have been some indicator." Yukimura said

"I had reason to believe at the time that Shingen told you to keep me distracted. Plus i thought that you didn't really care but would put up with me for your lord" Masamune sighed

"Keep you distracted? From what?" Yukimura looked confused.

"snooping around and such you know like spying, thought that was not my intentions. I had clear intentions I was surprised to hear you say that I could stay to be honest I thought that you would get Date and your stuff then send me away" Masamune said sadly.

"No, Shingen didn't ask me to do anything like that. He wanted to discuss battle plans, and gave me a talk about how i shouldn't be so brash in battle, and should learn a little restraint. He encouraged me to spend time with you, and welcomed your presence. No, i'd never send you away! You saved Date, It would be ungrateful of me to send you away. And why would we spy on you anyway? You were a guest. When a person is your guest, you're supposed to put all rivalries and bitterness aside." Yukimura said, surprised. "You really think Shingen's all that bad, huh? He's not! He's really a very respectable and strong man. What happened between you two was strictly business, no aggression was intended."

"Well you're to kind you wouldn't have received the same warm welcome into Date territory without notice before hand. I just took her back home not that heroic other than dealing with the punishment and wrath of Kojuro." Masamune sighed. "You have to remember i was taught on why Date and Takada don't get along and I had my own reason of bitterness to them. I would say mostly only you, Sasuke, Shan, and the citizens of Kia i do not despise but your lord and soldiers i can't say as much." Masamune grumbled his grip tightening at the last part. "I know he is but it's hard for me to let go of things being ripped from my hands and feeling stepped on." Masamune said his calm expression fading into one of anger.

"It was heroic to me. You returned one of my dearest friends, and that meant a lot to me. You withstood punishment for her, when you had every right to turn her out." Yukimura said. "You shouldn't be so prejudiced Masamune. One day you'll have to work with Takeda, and you can't have any prejudices if one of your allies is attacked and you refuse to help them simply because they're Takeda. If you hate my lord, you'll have to hate me as well then. Shingen has done a lot to gain my loyalty, and i will not put those efforts to waste." Yukimura said, frowning. "I wasn't ripped from you, Masamune. I chose to go. I accepted that i couldn't stay with you, and that i was meant for a different path. I chose to leave, and i would again had i relived the moment. Don't hate Shingen for my personal choices."

"How could i throw out a cat who comforted me at night and was your cat?" Masamune said "I know that i still helped that Takada ninja when i was going against both Shingen and Kenshin, even if i didn't get along well with the clan i don't hate the people there just doing what their lord orders. I hate Shinegen but I couldn't hate you Yukimura." Masamune said "I felt like one of my own citizens was being taken from me Yuki, and my friend was going away to some land the one person I thought would never leave left. He did rip something from me and that was my will to open up to anyone and to keep to myself because i feared of losing anything i got. That's why i never ask for anything i'm scared of losing it. But you were found on Date territory and were taken into the Date clan as one of our own. everyone in the castle and many citizens felt like they had lost something. It was hard for me to say to the citizens that I had to let you go and you left on your own choice and to see their disappointed faces, I felt so stepped on and I despised it and It was when he found out that you were Takada. if he had never known I might not have been as closed in as i am." Masamune said sadly

"Masa, i would have gone back of my own choice eventually, I knew i was Takeda, but i wanted to enjoy the fact that you and i could be friends without having the issue of clan come up. But I was born into Takeda, and it's what i am, i won't hide from that, and i won't try to change it. We all have to grow up eventually. My leaving just signaled you have to grow up a bit faster than normal. In any scenario, you would have still lost me, Masamune. I may have stayed with you, but my loyalties are still clear, even if i do a good job of hiding that." Yukimura said gently.

"But why then why when it stabbed me in the heart and was a pain worse than my eye being pulled from my skull. I had to grow up faster than anyone with the loss of my father I was forced to grow up and become a lord and lead a clan at a young age. You were the one thing I could go and play with and feel like I still was a child and not an adult."Masamune grumbled "I didn't have to do this or that with you. It was whatever we wanted to do not. Lord Masamune do this, do that, pay attention to this, do this, now write this, now read this, now do this, no that's wrong it's like this, not that. It was hey you want to do this, that sounds fun, and just relaxing and fun not being told what i was doing was wrong and just feeling like I wouldn't ever live up to expectations, with you it was easy going and I didn't feel like I had to do anything to impress you. I didn't have to prove I am worthy of being a lord, I was a kid playing with their best friend doing kid things. When you left so did that, I was alone and so I drew and practiced fighting alone, played with my toys alone. I just couldn't make friends well. I was strange and too grown up and so I stayed in the castle where I felt like I didn't have to be anyone else but myself." Masamune said closing his eye. "Sorry im sounding like a child" Masamune said sadly

"The fun had to end someday, Masamune. I knew someday someone from Takeda would show up and tell me it was time to come home. It's like staying at a friends house then their parent comes along and says you have to go home. You could have come to Kia and asked if i still wanted to come over and play, you know. I had to adjust to all new toys and a new home, and having Sasuke as a new playmate. And even Sasuke was usually too busy to play with me." Yukimura said. "You heard how my attempts at making friends more my age went. So i locked myself up. I trained, spent time with Sasuke, Sasuke tried to join in my games, even if he was too old. He tried to help me stay a kid. But I was prepared to grow up." Yukimura said. "It's okay."

"Not really the time I had free I was alone and everyone was busy and Kojuro wouldn't allow me out of the town around Aoba castle without someone who was an adult with me so I couldn't ever go and say hey to you. At least you had Sasuke Kojuro was always busy or pulled off when we had just started to play a game and everyone was too busy to play. It was like one day it had gone from being a child who studied to become a lord to A child who is a lord. It was like my i was expected to immediately after just be an adult. I just wanted to have some kind of break from work and I didn't get that till I was 18." Masamune said wiping a tear that had rolled it's way on to his cheek away. "Not really an adult shouldn't be acting like a child"

"You're an adult who never got to be a child. You deserve a couple of childish moments. I was expected to give my life for Shingen if it came down to that, and i was expected to be just as strong, skilled and smart. I had the future of takeda on my shoulders, and it was so soon after i had left you. As fun as Sasuke tried to make my lessons, and as gentle and caring as Shingen tried to be, I had a huge weight on my shoulders that i didn't know how to carry, not to mention all my emotions and feelings about you. I guess eventually i just decided to ignore those feelings and focus on being what i was expected to be." Yukimura said, wiping Masamune's tears away and kissing his cheeks.

"I was expected to lead an entire land. my words could ether mean survival of an entire clan or death of everyone. If that's not carrying the world on your shoulders as a child then i'm impressed at anyone who could because it was tough learning everything from someone who didn't even try to make the lessons interesting or fun. I was expected to be better than my father was. My whole childhood was full of high expectations in which i had to fight to reach. And i'll never be worthy in my mother's eyes, father is proud but my brother and mother despise me for getting sick of being attacked wherever I was inside or outside the castle walls" Masamune sighed looking at Yukimura his expression pained.

"When i realized no one was ever going to like me no matter what i did, i stopped trying to please anyone, and instead just focused on what Sasuke and Shingen had to teach me. I ignored my expectations, and simply did what i thought was right, even if everyone disagreed. My brother told me just to do my best and trust what Shingen and Sasuke had to say." Yukimura said, stroking Masamune's hair. "I was expected to lead a land as well, yet i knew no one would ever be satisfied with what i had to say or do, no matter what it was. So if someone complained or insulted me, i simply ignored them."

"I don't know how people can do that just ignore them I may seem unaffected but it hurt's I try to be the best I can and hell even if i don't like the lord right now the Date and Takada can now stand seeing each other that is more than my father ever got. Im not the greatest yet i'm not the strongest yet but i will be one day then no one can say anything bad against me" Masamune said

"Simple. If they insult and criticize me, they're wrong. They don't know a thing about me, while i know everything about me. I'll do what's right, and if people don't like it, then they're free to take my spot as clan leader and come up with better ideas." Yukimura said "leadership can be easy, if you simply do what you think is right." Yukimura mumbled, nuzzling Masamune's neck and sliding a hand under his shirt, feeling his way up Masamune's stomach towards his chest.

"If you two are done fondling each other, you're blocking the door." Motonari scoffed, looking disinterestedly at the two. Yukimura stood up quickly, blushing in embarrassment as he stepped aside from the door. Masamune grumbled at the lost of touch but stood up. "Oh don't get so jealous Motonari" Masamune teased.

"I have no such weakness as jealousy. I have nothing to be jealous of." Motonari scoffed, walking over and opening the door.

"Uh huh. I have someone and you only have your rival Chika." Masamune chuckled

"And i am perfectly content to keep it that way. I don't need anyone." Motonari scoffed. "Relationships are weaknesses, and i am determined to have no weaknesses whatsoever. You want to talk about relationships? Talk to that damned pirate. He's obsessed with that weak willed thing you all call love." Motonari rolled his eyes as Motochika perked up at the mention of his nickname.

"Oh I know that, he is my brother. And everyone has a weakness Motonari no one can be completely free of them." Masamune said

"And that is why it's better to have less of them. And relationships and love are two weaknesses that can be prevented." Motonari scoffed.

"Let me translate Motonari for you. What he means is he's determined to reject my affection as long as possible, just because he's a stubborn ass who has no faith in love whatsoever, even though if it weren't for love, he wouldn't have been born." Motochika chuckled, putting an arm around Motonari's shoulder and tightly holding him in place.

"Get your hand off of me pirate. And it was lust not love that i was born" Motonari growled.

"Aw, but didn't your parents care about eachother? Surely they wouldn't have slept together if they didn't." Motochika teased, bringing his other hand to ruffle Motonari's hair.

"you don't have to care for the other person to fuck them idiot" Motonari scoffed and growled at the ruffling of his hair.

"But that's rape…. Wait, you're a rape baby? Damn now i know why you're so angry all the time." Motochika looked surprised.

"I am not angry all the time pirate you just get on my last nerve." Motonari said trying to fix his messed up hair.

"Well, for what it's worth, you've somewhat earned my sympathy." Motochika said, releasing Motonari.

"I don't need your sympathy" Motonari growled and pushed away from Motochika.

"Oh right, it's you. What the hell am i doing, giving my sympathy to you. Damn, this place is getting to my head." Motochika shook his head.

Motonari huffed and continued to run his hands through his hair annoyed. Motochika reached over and rearranged Motonari's hair, putting it back the way it was. Motonari growled. "What do you think you're doing pirate"

Motochika showed Motonari his reflection in the anchor, showing his hair had been fixed. Motonari rolled his eyes and looked over at Masamune and Yukimura.

"So are we going to continue on or sit here wasting time again" Motonari grumbled

"You know you shouldn't frown so much, Motonari. It gives you wrinkles and makes you age faster." Motochika chuckled.

Motonari glared at Motochika "And why should you care. I only frown when displeased" Motonari scoffed

"Hey, we're getting close to the end of this mess. Have a bit of happiness that you'll be able to get as far as possible from me once this is over. And i care, because you've actually got a pretty face, and you're putting it to waste by frowning. Plus i don't want you aging too quickly. Can't have my rival being a grumpy little old man, now can i." Motochika said with a smirk.

"I will show happiness when im away from you. I'm flattered but you shouldn't sound so romantic to me. I will stay young looking once the annoyances are out of my life, like you" Motonari grumbled

"Once we're out of here, you can get as far from me as possible. It can be just the Seto sea between us, or it can be a whole continent. And trust me, that wasn't romantic. As much as you may want to, I'm afraid to say, i don't share those feelings." Motochika laughed. "You'll never be rid of me though. Even if you get rid of me personally, there will always be someone just as annoying to take my place. By the time you do get rid of me, you'll have grey hairs all over, if you don't get them already out of stress. Face it, you and i will be fighting to the bitter ends of our lives."

"I would prefer a whole world apart. I know you don't share my feeling of hate and disgust of you." Motonari scoffed. "And i will get rid of them just like i will you. I don't stress over you for you are a simple annoying bug that has resisted being squashed under my heel. I will win and take the whole country as my own before i died." Motonari growled

"Except if you go the whole world, you'll just loop right back where i am. And you'll be surprised how i feel about myself. I certainly don't adore myself." Motochika said with a smirk. "An annoying bug who has caused you a ton of trouble in the past. Besides, if you want the whole country, you'll have to go through people like Mitsunari, and you can't kill him, cause he's friends with Ieyasu. And you really think you have a chance against Masa?" Motochika said skeptically.

"Lot's of trouble but i will kill you. You really doubt me in that, it wouldn't be all that hard to kill both Ieyasu and Mitsunari as they fight together a lot and your little Masamune would be simple to fight with the experience he has and not to mention he would give me more land and more pawns to use." Motonari said

Motochika busted out laughing at this, his laugh ringing through the garden and making Ieyasu jump at the sudden noise. "Masa, what do you think his chances are, against you and Ieyasu." Motochika asked, wheezing for air and laughing.

"If he can't get you then he definitely has no chance against me" Masamune answered

"And you have your answer, Motonari. Maybe settle for someone lesser, like Hojo or somebody. Masa and Ieyasu are way out of your league." Motochika chuckled.

Motonari glared at Motochika "You really don't believe that I will conquer this country." Motonari said.

"Big words from a little man." Motochika teased. "Trust me, you're taking a bigger bite than you can chew, trying to take over the whole country."

"I do not need your words of disbelief and you will all stare in awe when the county is mine" Motonari growled

"Okay, Sunday, you need some sleepy time, you can put aside your dreams for country domination for dreamland." Motochika chuckled, pushing the shed open and walking in, guiding Motonari inside with him. Motonari growled before following him.

"Oy! Ieyasu! Mitsunari! You guys coming or what?" Motochika yelled, picking up the bottle of the liquid and pouring glasses for everyone. Ieyasu perked up and started to walk over, reaching over to Mitsunari and tucking in the back of his shirt, accidentally running his hands over Mitsunari's butt. Which made Mitsunari stop and turn around quickly to look confused at Ieyasu. Ieyasu looked up at him, completely oblivious of what he had done. Mitsunari shook his head and turned back around. Ieyasu gave an innocent pat on the butt and ran over to the shed. Mitsunari hid his face in his hand and sighed following Ieyasu.

"Uh oh, you're sighing. What did i do?" Ieyasu said, looking back at Mitsunari.

"Be a little more careful of you hand placement" Mitsunari said.

"All i did was tuck in your shirt, it was sticking out. And you guys don't do pats on the butt? It's a simple gesture of friendliness in my home." Ieyasu said, shrugging.

"your hand ran over my butt when you were tucking in my shirt. And no we don't do that back in my home" Mitsunari replied

Ieyasu blushed and looked away. "Sorry, i didn't realize i was doing that. And that's kind of a habit for me, so sorry. You've, uh, got a nice butt though." Ieyasu said, covering his mouth at the last part.

Mitsunari blushed and looked away. "It's okay as long as you didn't know. And um thanks i guess." Mitsunari said

"It was innocent, i swear. Or it seemed to. You know me, i'm not the type to be so perverted in public. In private though, not going to lie. You've seen my closet, so that doesn't really need explaining. And you're welcome." Ieyasu chuckled.

"Yes i know" Mitsunari said

Ieyasu smiled and came closer to Mitsunari, leaning against him and resting his head on his shoulder. Mitsunari blushed and looked away but patted Ieyasu on the head gently. Ieyasu smiled at the head pat and returned the pat with a pat on the back, avoiding the habit of patting people on the butt. Mitsunari gave a small smile.

"See, there's the mit i know. Big and tough on the outside, and a big softie on the inside." Ieyasu said happily, seeing the smile.

"Only you would know that" Mitsunari said

"Don't worry, i'll take that secret to my grave." Ieyasu chuckled. "And you'll hold onto the secret that i'm afraid of heights. Can't have history knowing that under my fearless appearance, i'm actually the same as everyone else. By the way, when we're big, if i ever do anything to mess up our friendship, or do something bad to you, just know i'm sorry. I got a tip from Natsu that something bad might happen between us to make us stop being friends, and that it might be bad enough that you'll be out to kill me for vengeance someday."

"Don't worry Ieyasu your secrets are safe with me. I will keep that in mind" Mitsunari said

"Apparently it was something really bad. She said i was going to kill… well maybe i shouldn't say. apparently it was bad enough that you'd want to kill me though. But if it does happen, and you still want to kill me, then by all means, you have every right." Ieyasu said sadly.

"When it comes to that time we will decide. but right now it's not so lets not be sad." Mitsunari said

"I just hope when it comes to that time, you'll forgive me. But i'll understand if you'll want to kill me." Ieyasu said. "I Don't even know if i should say who it is i'm going to kill, since you'll probably stop me when that time comes. I just hope you'll understand my reasons and somewhat forgive me, even if that forgiveness comes in the form of vengeance. And if i do end up dying by your hand, at least i'll die in the arms of a friend."

"We'll know when we get to that time and place. That is up to you if you want to tell me or not." Mitsunari said with a sigh. Ieyasu sighed and looked deep in thought as he weighed the consequences of telling Mitsunari about their future or not.

"Hm… tell him and maybe salvage our friendship when that time comes, or don't and have him mad at me…" Ieyasu mumbled to himself, unknowingly wrapping his arm around Mitsunari's. Mitsunari sighed and let Ieyasu wrapped his arms around his own.

"I'm probably going to regret this, but…" Ieyasu sighed as he appeared to have come to a decision. Mitsunari looked at him eagerly to see what his friend had decided.

"According to Natsu, in their history, i fought and killed Hideyoshi." Ieyasu sighed, ready for any anger.

"Why would you fight Lord Hideyoshi?" Mitsunari asked looking a bit confused

"I don't know. I imagine it was probably in battle, likely in an attempt to unify the country. But I killed him, i don't know if on purpose or by accident, but you came afterwards, and i escaped by Tadakatsu saving me. And you were angry with me and apparent went crazy swearing vengeance on me. You hunted me down, and from there, nobody knows if you killed me or not." Ieyasu said. "I imagine we'll end up in that situation eventually. If you still want to kill me then, you can. I won't even resist."

"But Lord Hideyoshi is also trying to unite the country i don't understand why you would go against him." Mitsunari said angrily

"We've all got different methods of how we want to unite the country. Maybe Lord Hideyoshi was using a method i disapproved of." Ieyasu said, flinching at Mitsunari's anger.

"But it would still be uniting the country and if you didn't believe in his ways then why would you join him?" Mitsunari growled

"Maybe i believed in him at one point. But everyone here wants to unite the country somehow. Mori wants total domination, I'm wanting peaceful joining, Masamune wants to conquer and bring peace that way. Perhaps something changed in him at one point, or maybe i changed." Ieyasu said, looking down.

"I am with lord Hideyoshi on his way. And i know you do so you had to have changed in some way. But I will not allow you to kill lord Hideyoshi, Ieyasu." Mitsunari growled

"As i assumed. I will not wish to fight you, Mitsunari. But you also know about me, that if i see something wrongful, i will not sit idly by and allow it to happen. And if something does change about me… well, changes are part of growing in life, no?" Ieyasu said softly. "I still don't know why i killed him at all, to be honest. If it was intentional, or an accident, i don't know. I suppose we'll know when that day comes. But when that day comes, please, don't make me choose between doing what is right, and doing what is best for my best friend." Ieyasu pleaded sadly.

"As I know, But you could just tell Lord Hideyoshi what you don't like and he'll tell you why he's doing what he's doing. I know but if you're going to change like that then I will see to it that you don't hurt Lord Hideyoshi. Either way you killed him and i would never forgive you if you do again. It is up to you on which you see more important our friendship or your goal" Mitsunari growled angrily with an angered expression.

"You're so lucky you're not a lord, Mit. You don't have to think of your people, and your every action doesn't affect whether they'll live in peace or die a long and slow death. One wrong move, one word spoken out of turn, one act of anger and everything you've worked for will have come crashing down. If my people are unhappy, i must comply with their wishes. You're lucky. You don't have to worry about that." Ieyasu said quietly. "Perhaps i tried to tell him, but he either ignored me or didn't give me an answer i liked. I see. I have the feeling you've already begun to hate me, even before i've done anything. That is the choice i don't want to make. I have the entirety of the good of Tokugawa on my shoulders, Mit. It's like literally trying to carry the whole world on my shoulders. I need my friends more than ever, for the moments when that burden becomes too heavy for even my shoulders. But i must also make progress for the good of my people, so that they can share in my dream of a unified country." Ieyasu said, stopping and stepping away from Mitsunari, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"I still fight for my lord's wishes but I do let him know my feelings on some things and so i still have a word in my lord's actions and that is also making sure that the others live or die. He wouldn't ignore you he wouldn't want you to change your ways to go against him as that would be another enemy to defeat. How do you think i would act with the knowledge that the one other person i opened up to is going to kill Lord Hideyoshi! It's either your goal or friendship with me Ieyasu and I am not one to betray as you know" Mitsunari shouted

Ieyasu jumped at the shouting and looked down, tears already brimming his eyes. "I'm sorry, i shouldn't have said anything…" Ieyasu sniffled, wiping his eyes of tears. "Do you want to stop being friends with me? I understand if you do." Ieyasu sniffled, turning away from Mitsunari and holding himself in a pitiful posture, his body shaking as he cried quietly.

Mitsunari growled and then sighed "I never said anything of the sort, but if you ever try to kill Lord Hideyoshi know that you will have to go through me first" Mitsunari said walking over to Ieyasu.

"I-i thought maybe if i told you ahead of time it would make things better. I guess i was wrong on that, though. I don't want to kill you, or Hideyoshi, or anyone, Mit. I don't want to have to fight you, Mit. I've got few enough friends as it is. Losing you, or anyone, might just be enough to break me." Ieyasu sobbed, holding himself and rocking gently to comfort himself.

"Death is a part of life and war. Not everyone is going to go along with your peaceful way's Ieyasu. You won't have to as long as Lord Hideyoshi is safe from harm. I am still your friend but i will be keeping an eye on you now" Mitsunari said gently placing a hand on Ieyasu's shoulder.

"P-perhaps it's better i stay away then. I mean, the further away he is from me, the safer he is, right." Ieyasu said, still not looking at Mitsunari.

"That is up to you" Mitsunari said with a sigh as he walked away over to the table.

"A lot of decisions are up to me. And if i'm only going to end up hurting everyone i care about, maybe it's better i just keep my distance now." Ieyasu mumbled as he walked over to the table, keeping his distance from everyone. Motochika and child Masamune tried to comfort Ieyasu, but Ieyasu only flinched away from them and kept his distance, mumbling that he was fine and requesting that they not touch him. Mitsunari looked over at Ieyasu "You shouldn't reject there just worried about you" Mitsunari said taking a sip from the glass.

"I'm just going to end up hurting them in the end. It's better this way, so that they won't be hurt as badly." Ieyasu mumbled sadly, taking a glass and seating himself in the far end of the shed, sipping quietly.

"Where did that happy Ieyasu go" Mitsunari said placing the glass back on the table.

"He grew up and realized he was just going to hurt everyone he cared about. So he decided the one good thing he could do for his friends was to help them get as far away as possible." Ieyasu muttered, putting the glass aside and leaning against the wall, closing his eyes. "And he realized that his happy nature would only make things worse once everyone saw what a dark person their happy and bright friend was."

"Your supposed to balance out my darkness with your brightness" Mitsunari said walking over to Ieyasu.

"That brightness is just an illusion to the dark inside. The inside that just hurts everyone who gets too close." Ieyasu mumbled, opening one eye as he heard Mitsunari approach. "And then everyone will get hurt once we all grow up and they all see what their sweet and loving friend will turn into."

"Or you could try and change it, but that's up to you" Mitsunari grumbled leaning against the wall next to Ieyasu crossing his arms.

"Except i'm infamous for making bad decisions. I shouldn't be trusted with making decisions, yet i am only because i just happened to be born to parents who were important." Ieyasu mumbled. "And besides, how can i change something that affected all of history. Apparently without Hideyoshi's death, i wouldn't have unified japan, and everyone would be at war for another hundred or so years. It's like the world's telling me 'if you don't want to sacrifice your friends for the unification of the country, too bad, you're going to lose them anyway'. It's not fair! Dammit, why does everything i do have to be so important?" Ieyasu growled, punching the ground next to him.

"Maybe from your incredible ability to survive everything" Mitsunari chuckled

"Everyone has their breaking point. I can't survive everything, you know." Ieyasu chuckled quietly. "I just wish i wasn't so vital to everything. That i could afford to change a few things and not leave as much of a large impact as i do. Ah, but listen to me. I'm whining about things i can't change, and cursing how important i am. What kind of lord am i, hating my own power. And i'm moping in front of you and everyone no less. How shameful of me." Ieyasu chuckled, giving a weak smile.

"There you go the normal happy Ieyasu i know is almost back. Plus how are we sure that we'll even remember everything that happens here. We have no clue and so we just have to continue doing what we do best. So be you and i'll be me and everyone will be them you be your lord and i'll be a faithful retainer" Mitsunari said with a small smile

"Would be a real waste of a bonding experience if everyone just forgot what happened here. But then again, there's a couple of things i'd like to forget." Ieyasu said with his normal smile slowly coming back. "Better yet, how about we just be two friends stuck in a mess together, rather than a lord and a retainer. I really never liked the title Lord Ieyasu Tokugawa anyway. It's a title that's way too big for little me. Plus everyone gets disappointed when they find out that the holder of that title and name is just a 13 year old boy."

"We don't know what will happen when we get out. Im happy being a retainer for Lord Hideyoshi but I guess for a good friend i can just be a friend" Mitsunari said his normal expression returning.

"Ah there we are. There's the Mit i know." Ieyasu chuckled, pinching Mitsunari's cheeks and making him smile. "Besides, i think we're doing pretty good, considering all the near death experiences our group has had."

"We all know that it won't be the last even after we get out of here" Mitsunari said rolling his eyes.

"Ah, if only it were so simple for us to all be peaceful, simply by all having near death experiences and saving each other at least once or twice." Ieyasu said, holding back a yawn as he started to drift off, leaning on Mitsunari's shoulder. Mitsunari smiled a little and slowly slid down the wall to sit down. "it'll all work itself out someday if it's meant to be, for now let's just get some rest" Mitsunari said with a yawn.

"When we get out, i need to start throwing sleepovers again. Everyone was always a bit closer after sleeping over at my house." Ieyasu mumbled, burying his face into Mitsunari's shoulder.

"Yeah it's been awhile since our last one." Mitsunari said leaning his head on Ieyasu's.

"Plus i miss sharing a bedroll with you. Especially in the cold months. You put out a lot of warmth. Plus your presence is comforting. It helps me sleep." Ieyasu mumbled shifting his neck a bit as a crack could be heard, along with a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad i can make you feel comfortable most don't like my presence" Mitsunari said softly.

"They just don't know you. They take one look at you and never think to stop and ask why you act the way you do." Ieyasu mumbled with a smile. "But unlike them, i see someone who just needs someone who will listen and care about him. And maybe takes his job as a retainer a bit too seriously, but for a person like Hideyoshi, you kind of need that appearance."

"It's not an appearance it's just because i have a strong loyalty to Lord Hideyoshi." Mitsunari mumbled closing his eyes

"Well, i'm seeing a completely different person then. Because i'm seeing someone who can be a very loyal and dear friend, who is merely misunderstood. If there's anything i've learned, it's the grumpiest people can usually be the person you end up liking most." Ieyasu chuckled. "What's Lord Hideyoshi done to earn such respect from you, anyway?"

"Took me in when i had nothing." Mitsunari said with a warm smile "He's a lot like my father"

"I can understand that. Except my own father refused to save me merely because he'd have to sever ties with a clan he liked, and i only got away with my life just because i was useful. From there i've been from household to household as a prisoner before i finally got back home and got to have my old house to myself. Surprisingly Nobunaga was the one who kept me from getting executed, saying that i would be good political blackmail." Ieyasu mumbled, frowning at the mention of his father.

"Ah well you still managed to survive and that is what counts" Mitsunari mumbled softly.

"I've gone from having a proper room and being treated as a person to living in a dungeon and being treated as a slave. I'd say i've survived quite a bit, especially for a little boy." Ieyasu chuckled. "Imagawa was nice enough to train me and feed me, at least. But that was just in the hopes of making me a future ally. They were pissed when i broke off from them and went back to my old clan. Some of the things that happened in that dungeon though, well, they'd be enough to make even the strongest man have nightmares."

"We all have some kind of scar and that is what makes each and everyone of us react differently to some things." Mitsunari mumbled

"Like you? You got a lot of scars too?" Ieyasu mumbled, struggling to stay awake. "True enough. Most of my scars from that time are physical, but there's a few mental ones in there too."

"Well of course i do. I did say that Lord Hideyoshi took me in when i had nothing. The mental ones are harder to patch up and are easier to open up again" Mitsunari mumbled

"I know that feeling. The mental ones like to make themselves all too well known. You've done well for yourself, at least, despite your origins with him." Ieyasu smiled.

"Same goes to you." Mitsunari mumbled softly

"And all i had to do was sit in a dungeon and live as a prisoner for the rest of my childhood. I think you've worked a lot harder for your position than i have. I was practically groomed for the job, plus the prisoner story gets me some sympathy from the other lords when i need it." Ieyasu shrugged. "You've done far more to earn your place than i have."

"You just have to prove your worth the title you're born into which i think would be harder to do than just work your way up to where you are." Mitsunari mumbled slowly getting softer with each word.

"Fair enough. At least i am able to sympathize with normal people a little better, with them knowing that i haven't spent my entire life in a palace. Though working your way up to where you are feels a bit more honest, at least in my opinion." Ieyasu said, his voice barely audible, and he gave another yawn before finally falling asleep, snoring lightly. Mitsunari gave a soft laugh "You always fell asleep before me, Ieyasu" Mitsunari said softly before falling asleep as well. Motochika and Mori were fast asleep on the other side of the wall, along with Sasuke, Kojuro, and child Masamune. However Yukimura and ghost Masamune were still awake.

"Well, all that's left is you, Masamune." Yukimura sighed, looking around the room, holding the single glass for Masamune to take.

"I guess you can't come along with us." Masamune said sadly taking the glass.

"Nope. Ghosts rarely get to visit each other, so i got lucky with this. Otherwise, i guess i'm stuck here till you guys deal with the monster." Yukimura said, stepping closer to Masamune, running his hands over Masamune's arm.

"I wish you could, but i'm glad i got to see you again." Masamune said looking at Yukimura sadly.

"You don't know how happy i am, to have this chance to see you and spend time with you again. I had a wonderful time with you. well, wonderful is an understatement. But i'm glad we got to do all those things again, even if it was only for a short time. I wish we could have done all those things for an eternity." Yukimura said lovingly.

"I wish we could as well, when we get out of here we'll do this again and can do it forever once I unite japan" Masamune smiled lovingly

"I would love nothing more than to do that. I really missed you, all this time. And i really mean that." Yukimura said, wrapping his arms around Masamune and hugging him.

"I missed you as well, I was lucky to have gotten to see little you first and then my Yuki" Masamune said hugging Yukimura back, tightly.

"I'm glad you didn't forget about me. I had figured after all this time, you had probably moved on to focusing on other things, and had forgotten about us." Yukimura mumbled, rubbing Masamune's back.

"I would never move on. I had wished you were there to comfort me when me and Kojuro had fought. But i had suched for informaton of everyone and kept it all in hopes of figuring something out, I got any information i could. Hoping to find everyone's killer and maybe some way of knowing you and everyone was okay and possibly getting to see you." Masamune said softly. Messing with Yukimura's ponytail as he rested his head on Yukimura's shoulder.

"It must have been so horrible for you, hearing about my death, on top of Kojuro's. It's amazing how you survived." Yukimura said, patting Masamune's head.

"It was. My brothers death's, battle against Takada with the loss of River, then not to long after you dying then the fight's got worse with Kojuro and his death. I had wanted to shut myself off from the world and cry but I also wanted the killer dead. I was so focused on finding them that I had actually forgotten to eat and drink at times, while staying up for nights on end. I probably wouldn't have slept or eaten if not for my servants in the castle demanding that I eat and drink something and getting some sleep, because they couldn't lose their lord as well." Masamune sighed

"I'm glad you stayed alive, even if only for the purpose of finding our killers. But I guess now it looks like it took all of our deaths to find the true killer." Yukimura mumbled. "I tried finding the killer too, but I only got a little into it before the monster took over. I wish i could have did more to fight back."

"It had helped that we had figured that there was some kind of spy in the Date clan before everything had happened. Then me and Kojuro had figured there had to be some kind of foul play in Motonari's death. If I had more time I would have figured it out." Masamune growled "If only I had gotten more time"

"But on the bright side, this place brought you and Kojuro back together. How ironic that what we wished for was more time, yet we're stuck in a place where we have all the time in the world." Yukimura said. "But we're close to the end, i can feel it. We're almost out, Massy. Our suffering is about to come to an end. I love you, Date Masamune. And don't you dare forget that." Yukimura said seriously, looking Masamune in the eye.

"Yeah. It's really ironic that it did. Im glad that were getting closer to the end of this damn thing. I won't forget, and Sanada genjiro Yukimura I love you you dare not forget that." Masamune said seriously.

"Well this might be a bit forward, but this is a bit of a really late birthday present from me." Yukimura said, pulling out a small box and handing it to Masamune. "go on, open it up. I wanna see how it fits you. I really hope it's not too small. It took me forever to get your size."

"Oh really now i'm curious." Masamune chuckled starting to open the box. There was a well kept, slightly bloodied ring inside, with gold and silver metal and in the shape of two dragons twined around each other with red and blue gems along their bodies. Masamune took it out and looked at it impressed. "Wow that's pretty impressive Yuki." Masamune said examining the ring.

"Ah, thanks. It took a while to make, and it was delicate work." Yukimura said with a blush.

"It's really good craftsmanship. Working with silver and gold isn't easy." Masamune said "Especially adding details and gems" Masamune smiled running a finger over the carved dragons.

"I'd been saving it for a rather specific occasion. I'm hoping this isn't too sudden, considering we've just reunited, but..." Yukimura said, sounding rather nervous.

Masamune looked at Yukimura with a smile. "Let me guess. Will you marry me?" Masamune said happily.

"Is that a yes?" Yukimura looked hopeful, crossing his fingers.

Masamune chuckled and put the ring on and hugged Yukimura. "Yes, you silly idiot." Masamune said happily. Yukimura squealed a bit in happiness and hugged back with all his strength. He buried his face in Masamune's shoulder and yelled a muffled 'He said yes!'.

Masamune smiled happily tightening his hug. "I love you ya silly tiger" Masamune said ruffling Yukimura's hair.

"Ha! Eat that, Sasuke! He's not too prudish to accept a proposal from a man! I love you so much, ya big lizard." Yukimura laughed, picking Masamune up a bit. the sudden loss of ground from his feet made Masamune hug tighter to Yukimura in surprise. "Whoa is this going to become a normal thing here" Masamune chuckled.

"Sorry, sometimes i forget my own strength." Yukimura laughed, setting Masamune back down.

"It's okay just let me know next time you're gonna have me fly" Masamune laughed

"Maybe you'll get warning, maybe you won't. Depends on the occasion." Yukimura chuckled, nuzzling Masamune's neck. "I had a whole proposal i had to practice with Sasuke, It's this long winded speech. He said you wouldn't accept either because you're too prudish to marry a man, or you would want to propose first." Yukimura chuckled.

"Either way i would have listened and if it was from anyone else i wouldn't have accepted. I do like to be the one to make the first move but i guess you won this time" Masamune chuckled

"I'm glad you did. Now you get to see the dress i picked out for you." Yukimura teased.

"What dress, no i will not wear a dress" Masamune retorted

"Aw, but it's this lovely white dress that you'll love. It's long and white with a low neckline, little sparkles all on it, and the veil is just beautiful…" Yukimura laughed.

"Flattering but i am not going to wear a dress. Im still a man." Masamune huffed blushing a tad bit.

"I'm just kidding, there's no dress. I got a white set of armor for myself though." Yukimura chuckled. "And yes, this set of armor has a corset."

"Because you're my angel." Masamune smirked "My sexy tiger angel"

"Sure, but it's mostly because it's apparently required that everyone getting married wears white. Apparently Kojuro got you a white set of armor too." Yukimura laughed.

"just cause it's mostly required dosen't mean we can't be different" Masamune teased "Of course he did"

"Kojuro was kind enough to give me your measurements in return for information on the spy. Also i kinda always wanted to see you in white." Yukimura chuckled."Also for the wedding night, i'm willing to let you try… that thing you wanted to do." Yukimura blushed.

"He's been trying to hook us up for a while so that doesn't surprise me. It's just a color i wouldn't look any different" Masamune chuckled "Oh really" A perverted smile appeared on Masamune's face.

"But i think you'd look really good in white. It would kinda fit you, and it's a much better look than the usual dull and dark blue." Yukimura said. "Don't get too carried away though. I want to be able to walk the next morning." Yukimura said, his whole face red in a blush. "Anyway, you'd better get going, before you get too far into that perverted mind of yours." Yukimura said, pulling away and noticing Masamune had the ring on the wrong finger and immediately pulled the ring off, gently putting it on the correct finger. Masamune smiled and kissed Yukimura on the cheek. "No guarantees Yuki when i get in that mood there's no clue what i can do and when i'll stop" Masamune chuckled and took a sip from the glass. "I hate to be leaving you now, but i'll get us out don't worry." Masamune smiled happily

"Not in front of the kiddies, Massy." Yukimura chuckled. "Don't worry, we can celebrate however you like when we get out." Yukimura said, pulling Masamune's face down and giving a firm kiss on the lips.

"Ah there asleep" Masamune said before being pulled into the kiss and kissing back. Yukimura deepened the kiss, as he felt Masamune start to relax from the sleeping drink. Masamune could already feel the wear of running around and the sleeping drink fall onto his body. Making him feel heavy as he relaxed, his body begging for rest in which Masamune fought back against, not wanting to leave just yet. Yukimura released him from the kiss, holding Masamune as he fell asleep and running his fingers through Masamune's hair.

"Shhh, just go to sleep, my love, and dream of me, and happier times for both of us." Yukimura mumbled gently, rocking slightly as he held Masamune's head to his shoulder.

"Stay well for me till im back" Masamune mumbled softly snuggling closer to Yukimura. Wrapping his arms around Yukimura gentle and loosely.

"I'll be fine. You just focus on getting everyone out alive, and don't get hurt. I love you." Yukimura said, holding Masamune's arms around him and sitting down.

"I will don't worry about that. I am Kojuro's student I won't get hurt unless I chose to. I love you more." Masamune mumbled with a smile

"I love you most." Yukimura chuckled, laying Masamune's head in his lap.

"I love you the most.. est" Masamune retorted softly

"I love you more than all the world's love combined." Yukimura chuckled.

"I love you more than the number of stars you can count, and i will love you even if you run from me like the sun and moon, and with the passion of that on a battlefield, and i will be the eye of your storm." Masamune said with a loving smile.

"i love you more than all the raindrops in a storm, and i will be the clear sky above the clouds of your troubles." Yukimura said with a smile. "And i will love you with all the passion in the world. And you can run from me from one end of the earth to the other, and i will love you all the way through that journey. I will love you to the far ends of the sky and the deepest part of the ocean."

"Bontenmaru will become Dokuganryu and sore the heavens, well looks like i found my heaven" Masamune smiled

"Shh, you're embarrassing me, Massy." Yukimura hid his blush. "Really, Masa, i'm not nearly as miraculous as you seem to view me. But i am glad my new husband holds me in such high regard. Or perhaps i should refer to you as my bride, since it was me who proposed?" Yukimura chuckled, brushing Masamune's hair out of his eye.

"And i could say the same to you Yuki. I will not be the woman i refuse to be." Masamune huffed softly watching Yukimura brush his hair out of his face.

"I proposed first, that makes me the man." Yukimura said softly laughing.

"I technically said both parts" Masamune said softly

"Well someone has to be the bride here. And the bride gets first taste of the cake and all the sweets." Yukimura chuckled.

Masamune looked conflicted and in thought. Yukimura chuckled, seeing Masamune considering it.

"No you will not tempt me with sweet's. Im still a man i refuse to be the bride." Masamune grumbled softly

"Aw, but the bride gets to try out all the outfits, pick the setting, the rings, taste all the cakes, pick the music, the food." Yukimura teased.

"Not good at picking things out to wear, You can be the bride" Masamune said softly

"You're going to make me pick everything out myself? Plus the groom can't see the bride until the wedding day." Yukimura chuckled.

"I've dealt with not being able to see ya i can deal with it again since it'll be for a good reason. we could both pick what's so wrong with working together" Masamune said with a smile.

"Plus i'll have to go through the gifts. Who knows what Kojy might give. I might even test some of the gifts out." Yukimura said with a perverted smirk.

"You never know with him. Best to get acquainted with them isn't it" Masamune chuckled softly

"I might decide i like some of them better than the real thing." Yukimura chuckled.

"What would be better than me" Masamune grumbled looking away.

"Aw, is Massy jealous of an inanimate object?" Yukimura teased.

"Pft you get the craziest idea's Yuki" Masamune huffed softly a slight blush on his cheeks still looking away from Yukimura.

"But there's one thing that objects can't do." Yukimura said with a smile.

"And that would be" Masamune mumbled still looking away. Yukimura turned his head to him and kissed Masamune on the lips softly. It took Masamune a little while before he kissed back a blush on his face. Yukimura smirked into the kiss and pulled away, looking very pleased with himself.

"They can't react to my affections, and they don't make such delightful noises when kissed." Yukimura said happily, not a single blush on his face.

"I don't make noises" Masamune grumbled not making eye contact with Yukimura and crossed his arms.

"Oh really? Then what's this?" Yukimura put his hand to his lips and made several groaning and wet noises, kissing his hand rather huffed and blushed looking away "Nothing, just your imagination" Masamune grumbled softly

"My imagination must be pretty realistic then. Because when i was kissing your neck earlier you were rather vocal about your appreciation of it." Yukimura chuckled, secretly undoing the eyepatch. "Actually, those noises are rather cute."

"Such a wild imagination you have Yuki" Masamune said softly

"I always did have a good imagination. You were always good at bringing that imagination to life though." Yukimura said softly, undoing the eyepatch and quickly pulling it away out of Masamune's reach. Masamune grougly scrambled to get the eyepatch back covering the eye with one hand "Yuki give it back" Masamune whined.

"No, let me look at you." Yukimura said gently, pulling Masamune's hand away. Masamune looked away "It's not really something to admire Yuki" Masamune sighed

"It's a part of you. And in a marriage, you're supposed to accept every part of a person, both beautiful and ugly. I'm not looking at a wound. I'm looking at the person attached to it." Yukimura said softly, trying to get Masamune to turn his head.

Masamune resisted turning his head and still looked away from Yukimura. "It's a missing part of me. We can accept that it's on me and not look at it till i feel comfortable." Masamune said softly

"Why won't you let me? I've been with you for how many years now? And never once, not even in bed, did you let me take that silly thing off, and look at the man i love. Instead i've had to look at this thing." Yukimura pleaded. "I want to see your face as it is. Not the part that makes you so unique is hidden away by a silly piece of fabric."

"I still don't like seeing it and so why would anyone else. A while, it's not a part of me that is hideous and a mockery to me. it's better than looking at it." Masamune sighed. "Not really unique just another scar that only looks worse than any of my other ones" Masamune grumbled

"It's a part of you, And i want to be able to see you, even the parts you consider ugly. Nobody should make you hate yourself simply because of a part of you. There's nothing ugly about a person as wonderful as you. It's what makes you stand out, what makes me recognize you out of all the other men out there. And it's the part i find the most fascinating about you." Yukimura said.

"It's not a part to be seen. I've been looked down on for this damn thing, nothing but a disability that others try to use repeatedly. Thanks for thinking me so great but i'm just a good fighter. That i stand out because i have learned to do something to make my disability a strength not a weakness." Masamune said softly

"You've been told that for so long, that you're starting to believe it. You shouldn't be looked down for something that makes you who you are. You may think others don't want to see it, and you don't want to see it, but i do." Yukimura said insistently.

"Just don't change your opinion once you see this cursed thing." Masamune sighed slowly removing his hand from his face, with a pained expression. Yukimura gripped his face and gave him a loving expression as he ran his fingers over the missing eye. Masamune looked at him examining his face for any other expression or sign. "It's not all that pretty" Masamune grumbled softly.

"It's beautiful on you." Yukimura mumbled with a smile, his expression filled with nothing but love for the person in front of him. "You really do have a nice face, even with that eye. The eye doesn't take away from your face at all. If anything it adds to it. It gives you a certain toughness. I find it quite sexy actually." Yukimura said happily, kissing the skin of the missing eye.

Masamune's expression changed to a one of surprise. "It doesn't frighten you" Masamune said surprised.

"Should it?" Yukimura asked with a smile. "It's a part of you, Date Masamune, My husband and lover. Should i fear my love?"

Masamune smiled a little bit. "Should a tiger fear a dragon that let's it live because it enjoys it's company?" Masamune said softly his eye closing.

"Why should the tiger fear the dragon at all, when it knows the dragon won't harm it." Yukimura said softly

Masamune chuckled softly before letting sleep take him away from Yukimura. Yukimura smiled and patted his hair before gently lifting Masamune off his lap and beginning to leave, blowing a small kiss to Masamune as he left. "See you later, husband. I love you." Yukimura called softly, giggling slightly at the newness of the title 'husband', as opened the door and left the shed.


	64. Chapter 65

Chapter 62-

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! You're all wrong! All of you leeches just get out and leave this body to me! No! You have no right to it! I have every right!" child Yukimura's voice screamed nearby, startling ghost Masamune awake and making him struggle as he realized he was bound and blindfolded. "Not this shit again" Masamune cursed

"Kill the man, help yourself, kill the man, help yourself, kill the man, help yourself.." Yukimura cackled insanely as there was the sound of a blade sharpening. "Red spirit's a good spirit, good spirit, good. Blue spirit's a bad spirit, bad spirit bad. Monster Will gobble you up down to the bone, down to the bone. He'll gobble you up till you're gone ,till you're gone…" Yukimura chanted happily.

"Yuki please! Listen to me!" Masamune shouted fearfully.

"Now to make sure everyone's in place. One death each hour of the clock, like the monster said. But who goes on which hour?" Yukimura sighed dramatically as footsteps could be heard walking closer to Masamune. "Twelve bodies for twelve spirits, plus a spirit to draw all the chosen spirits to the bodies, and the master needs more body parts…" Yukimura mumbled to himself, and there was the sound of someone crying as he got closer to them.

"Please, don't hurt me!" a female voice cried.

"shhhh. It won't be long, i can promise you that. All i need's a couple of parts from you, and you'll die from the bleeding." Yukimura shushed them in a mockingly soothing tone.

"Yuki what are you doing" Masamune said

There was the sound of the clinking of metal, and a small ticking sound. "Still an hour to go. I suppose i can start with the little one with the eyepatch. Maybe get some bones out of him, since he's too small for anything else." Yukimura mumbled, walking over to Ghost Masamune and kneeling over him.

"Oh hey, i know you. You're that spirit that used to wander the kitchen hall. You sent us to our deaths. I suppose it's only fitting you die the way we did." Yukimura growled as he gripped ghost Masamune's chin and turned his head to him.

"I did not kill you you never listened to me" Masamune growled

"Hey now, do i need to put the gag back on? No getting violent with me, sir." Yukimura growled, tightening his grip on Masamune's chin, his strength increased by the spirits possessing him. Masamune hissed at the pain. "Why do you people follow Azathoth?" Masamune asked.

"Which one of us are you talking to? There's about ten or more of us in here. it's quite a headache. And very cramped." Yukimura grumbled.

"All of you. Why are you doing this, why do you wish chaos?!" Masamune growled

"oh, we're not working for him. We're just here to get the empty bodies once we're done here. There's this one crazy bitch in here, she's working for him. Here, give us a minute, we'll get her. Just a warning, she's batshit crazy. She barely makes sense with her sentences, even to us." Yukimura said casually, before going quiet.

Masamune quickly adjusted his hand to try and undo the restraints on his hands. Yukimura stayed silent, as there was the sound of the others waking up around him, and similar reactions of shock from everyone.

"Everyone stay calm please." Masamune said

"The fuck is going on? Why're we all tied up?" Motochika said angrily. "Who's next to me? Is that you, Motonari?"

"Be quiet please let me handle this guys" Masamune said finally getting a hold and starting to undo the restraints "Come on faster me" Masamune said softly

"Is there something you wanted?" Yukimura said in a sharp and stern voice next to him, sharply pulling on his arm and loosening Masamune's grip, and there was clanking as there was more metal restraints on him.

"Why are you doing this what has Azathoth promised you" Masamune asked

"He hasn't promised me anything. This is my duty. I'm taking care of my fellow ghosts by giving them another chance at life." Yukimura snapped at him, and there was the sound a click of more ticking.

"Why though they will only be forced to live in chaos in which you are helping right now" Masamune asked

"Over time, the ghost realm gets overwhelmed with ghosts. There's too many in one space, This is our way of population control." Yukimura snapped.

"So you kill others to do such and make more ghost? That's not logical if you think about it" Masamune said

"That's what this ritual is for, dumbass. The spirits of the current people are destroyed, and left behind is space for another ghost who needs it." Yukimura scoffed. "You living call it reincarnation or some shit like that."

"More like body stealing. Everyone is important you can't just say someone else is more important than someone else." Masamune growled.

There was a sharp smack in Masamune's cheek. "Don't be so ignorant of your fellow ghost's needs! These people are giving up their lives so that the less fortunate souls can get out of this place and back into the real world!" Yukimura yelled angrily.

Masamune growled at the pain. "Everyone who winds up in this damn place is an unfortunate soul." Masamune snapped.

"This is a way for those ghosts who were killed by Azathoth to have a chance to get out of here. This is how we help them! You should be honored that you're helping someone who was less lucky return to their time, and back to their families and friends! Sacrifices must be made, and this way the living souls don't add to our population problem, and don't end up suffering as well!" Yukimura hissed.

"I don't feel honored for being killed for another to take my body. I don't think anyone would except for those who want to be looked down on. And how do you think those killed felt they lost their friends, families, hopes, dreams. Don't talk about sacrifices to me i know it all to well. Anyone who enters this place suffers so why don't we just get rid of this place and all go home" Masamune retorted

"You full formed ghosts are always the most selfish. You all claim to stand up for our pain, yet you know nothing of how we feel! You all have the chance to break out of here. We're bound here for eternity without this ritual! Don't talk to me about knowing anything of the rest of our pain! You know nothing!" Yukimura hissed. "They'll be destroyed. They won't suffer."

"You wouldn't understand our pain as well, if there was no place to be bound to you'd be free, can't you fucking see that! I know the pain more than you would think whoever you are. You think your doing the right when your being no better than Azathoth" Masamune growled.

"Have you ever been trapped, unable to do anything more than exist as a single ball of light, as this giant looming monster hovers over you and eats you away until you're destroyed, unable to fight back in any way, just sitting there as Azathoth picks away at your helpless existence?! We're bound to this place, you destroy it, you'll destroy all of us, every one of the millions of souls, you'll murder every one of them. And i am better, because i'm giving other ghosts a chance. Azathoth just takes and takes and hasn't given anything back a day in his life." Yukimura hissed.

"I have felt like a greater force was stepping all over me one i couldn't fight against because i would be ordering a death charge if i went against it, and not to mention it took what i prized from my hands i couldn't fight it I was defenceless to it. I have been in sieges where forces have slowly drained my forces as i had to watch and try to figure something out , i have been helpless and had many people come and take that force away for me. My clan is my life and right now they need me but i'm stuck here and you want to murder a who group of people by killing me and everyone else in this room, almost an entire country rest in our hands. Our actions our words decide the fates of an entire group of people you think you have it bad right now try to do what we do on a daily basis without going insane from the pressure, of knowing you make one wrong move and you kill off an entire group of people. Not just one or four but about oh let's see for me that's 13 provinces and in each of those there are probably what at least 10 towns with a population at least 100 people if i make one wrong move they could all die. And not all of them can come back in another life" Masamune growled back in anger "So if you think i don't understand or that Motochika over there with Motonari and Mitsunari in fact he could slip up and kill a whole group of soldiers, same with my right eye Kojūrō, Sasuke Ieyasu hell even the body your possession right now could kill an entire group just from messing up."

"Tsk. Typical. You don't understand a damn thing." Yukimura hissed, as there was the sound of an alarm clock going off.

"More like you are too thick skulled to see what you are doing is wrong. Though many are" Masamune grumbled. Yukimura growled before getting up and walking over to the alarm clock, shutting it off and there was the sound of a blade being unsheathed. Masamune growled struggling to get free once again. Yukimura walked around the circle, moving to a person directly above him, who was crying and screaming against their gag as Yukimura stood over them. Masamune growled trying to get out of the restraints to save the person.

"12 o'clock. Nadia Browns." Yukimura said before there was the sickening sound of a blade being plunged in, and Nadia giving a blood chilling scream of pain. Masamune flinched under the scream and closed his eye at the sound. "Im sorry Nadia" Masamune whispered

Nadia sobbed in fear and pain as there was a sloshing sound, and the sound of liquid pouring rapidly out in the floor. Suddenly there was the sound of bones cracking, and Nadia let out another scream of pain. Masamune growled at the sound's "I'll kill whoever this is for you Nadia i swear, for you" Masamune said softly. Nadia was gasping and the loud sound of her heart pumping could be heard in the room. Masamune tried again to get out of the restraints this time changing his method.

"thank you, Nadia, for your sacrifice." Yukimura said, and there was a gasp and a halt to the panting, and the smell of meat and blood filled the room.

"Nadia Browns. One liver, 12 o'clock. Time of death, 12:30." Yukimura mumbled, and there was the sound of scribbling. "Next up, Theodore DeLauncet."

"You said one each hour, you monster" Masamune growled

"I did. It's about 10 minutes to 1:00." Yukimura chuckled.

"I guess anything I say won't change your mind huh, Monster" Masamune growled

"You can try. I've been doing this for years now. Fresh organs are very hard to come by." Yukimura mumbled, walking to the next person who was silent, presumably still unconscious.

"How many are left in this room, and what are each of their names, that's the least you can do for me right" Masamune sighed.

"11. There is, going in order, Theodore DeLauncet, Abigaile Storms, Natalie Rodriguez, Xiao Bei Fong, Katakura Kojūrō, Date Masamune, the little one, Ieyasu Tokugawa, Motochika Chosokabe, Motonari Mori, Sarutobi Sasuke. Then there's you and Mitsunari Ishida." Yukimura said.

Masamune growled. "And you are, i asked all who was in this room and their names" Masamune said

"I'm Sanada Genjiro Yukimura." Yukimura chuckled.

"Lie, who is possessing Yuki right now." Masamune growled

"Yuki isn't possessed. He's alive in the real world." Yukimura said, and there was the sound of chains as he approached Theodore.

"Who are you and don't say that you are Yuki again, monster" Masamune growled.

"But i am Yukimura." Yukimura said, as there was the sound of the blade being unsheathed again, and the sound of fabric ripping.

"You're in his body you are not him" Masamune said

"I am him. I'm in his body, i'm speaking with his voice, i have his thoughts. I am Yukimura." There was another sound of stabbing, and a gurgle from Theodore.

"No your not. Yukimura wouldn't do this and I know that for a fact." Masamune shouted angrily.

"How do you know? This is a completely different Yukimura. By the way, i saw the ring. Lovely ring he picked out for you. You two would have had a wonderful wedding, i can tell." Yukimura said as there was the sound of more stabbing, and involuntary gasps of pain from Theodore.

"Because i've seen his soul he wouldn't do this no matter which Yukimura it is. Back off" Masamune snapped.

"You never know. Someone snapped can do pretty much anything." Yukimura shrugged, and there was the loud sound of several single bones being snapped. Masamune flinched at the sound of the cracking bones. "But they can't change their soul." Masamune growled

"Open up your mouth, if you please, Theodore." Yukimura said gently. "Don't worry, this is the last part from you. This should kill you, so relax."

"Nadia, Theodore. Im sorry i couldn't save you two" Masamune whispered sadly. There was a loud snapping sound, and a breath of relief from Theodore as he gurgled his last breath.

"Theodore Delauncet. Ten fingers, and a lower jaw. 1 o'clock. Time of death, 2 o'clock." Yukimura said, with more writing being heard as Abigaile sobbed and begged to be let go.

Masamune moved his head over to where Abigaile's sobs could be heard. "You won't get away with this Monster" Masamune growled

"Oh but i will. This has been going on longer than you've been alive, boy. There is no one to judge me, and tell me i am wrong. No one to stop me here in the ghost world." Yukimura chuckled. "on your stomach, Abigaile dear."

"No you won't and i'll make sure of it" Masamune growled

"oh, and what are you going to do?" Yukimura said, sounding like he was struggling to keep Abigaile still as she tried to crawl away. "Abigaile, please don't make this hard on me. I promised to make it quick, didn't i?" Yukimura growled, and there was a yelp of pain from Abigaile.

"I'll kill you" Masamune growled

"With what? I've got no weaknesses. I've surpassed the weaknesses of the normal ghosts." Yukimura growled. "Stop struggling, or your pretty hair will get in the way and i'll have to cut that off too." Yukimura pleaded.

"Everyone has a weakness, there just locked up tight at times and as a lord before me said once to me, if you hit a lock enough times it will open." Masamune said.

"Even if you break the lock, what will you do if there's nothing inside?" Yukimura growled, and there was the sound of stabbing and a loud scream from Abigaile. "Oh dear, look what you've done, Abigaile. I missed." Yukimura sighed.

"You move on with more experience. There is no failure just disappointment." Masamune growled

"Xiao would know all about disappointment, wouldn't you, Xiao? After all, your friends begged you to save them and you ran away!" Yukimura called as there was more stabbing and screaming from Abigaile, who apparently was still fighting against Yukimura even in her weakened state.

"And so would I. I know it far too well because of this god forsaken hell and from a bitch of a mother" Masamune growled

"Ah, you don't appreciate what a chance you've been given, dear. You've been brought to a place few even get past the first few versions. You should be honored!" Yukimura chuckled as Abigail had been reduced to gasps as she grew weaker. Masamune growled and clenched his hands into fist. Finally there was the loud thump of a body as Abigaile's gasps finally stopped, with a chuckle from Yukimura. "A fighter to the end, huh. Abigaile Storms, 2 kidneys, 2 o'clock, time of death, 2:40." Yukimura mumbled, writing more. "Next up, Natalie Rodriguez… or maybe not. Looks like the dose i gave her was too high. Anyway, finally we come to you, Xiao." Yukimura said carelessly as Xiao sat quietly, only occasionally shifting her position.

"Shit Kojūrō's after Xiao" Masamune cursed under his breath panicking a little.

"Now what to do with you, Xiao, i'm in need of so many body parts." Yukimura chuckled as Xiao sat silently. There was a metal clanking sound, and the sound of someone stopping a hit.

"Oh? Now how did you get out of your chains?" Yukimura said curiously. "That was very bad of you, Xiao." Yukimura growled, as Xiao let out a soft growl and was pushed back onto the floor. Masamune growled and got to where he could push against the restraints on him. There was the sound of clanking as Xiao got closer to him and tried to scramble away, but was pushed to the ground just as she got next to him, giving a soft grunt of pain as she was forced to the ground. Masamune growled trying to undo the restraints on his feet.

"Use this." Xiao wheezed, and slipped something that felt like a hairpin into his hands as she was dragged back to her spot. Masamune quickly worked with the hairpin and was glad to hear the soft unlocking sound on his feet. Xiao let out a surprised gasp as there was the sound of her being stabbed along with the sound of something being poured into a glass jar at a rapid pace.

"See? That wasn't so bad. all i needed was your blood." Yukimura chuckled as there was the sound of Xiao spitting at him. "Woah, hey, a little hostile there aren't we Xiao. Germs can be very dirty, especially in spit."

Masamune quickly undid the restraints on his hands and growled once the restraints were off.

"What's going on over there? Oh, Xiao, did you help another person escape? How bad of you indeed." Yukimura sighed as there was the sound of bones cracking and a weak growl of pain from Xiao. Masamune stood up taking the blindfold off. "You know what i'm really fucking sick of blindfolds. And people who just kill to help a monster achieve total chaos." Masamune growled

The scene in front of him was a gruesome one. Nadia was lying with a huge hole in her chest, her blindfold had slipped off to show she had died with her eyes wide open in fear, Theodore's whole jaw was missing, along with his fingers looking like they'd been ripped off, Abigaile was facedown with two huge holes in her back, Natalie wasn't moving, and Xiao was struggling weakly as she was impaled on a spear over a jar filling with blood.

Masamune growled angrily seeing the others dead and hurt. "You sicken me. And thank you Xiao please try to hold on" Masamune said glaring at Yukimura. Yukimura had an insane look on his face as he was mostly covered in blood. With a grin, Yukimura pushed Xiao further onto the spear, widening the wound as Xiao still resisted screaming.

"I've got some pent up aggression i need to take out, Just so happens you in that person's body" Masamune growled walking over to Yukimura. Yukimura held out his second spear in front of him in a defensive position and stepped back away from the circle, backing himself into the wall.

"You know what Yuki, since you never said your actual name i have all right to assume you are Yukimura, Oh and with that in mind you know i never replied you for almost killing Kojūrō twice now, and i'm gonna say this that pissed me off that you would hurt Kojūrō to get to me. At those time i had really wanted to slice you down where you stood." Masamune growled

"Oh? And how do you think little Yukimura will react when he sees all he's done?" Yukimura grinned.

"He's got little me and Sasuke to help him and that's how i will keep it" Masamune said

"Oh? And what if i did something like left? Yukimura's still in here you know. Completely unaware of what he's done, and the people he's murdered." Yukimura chuckled.

"He' a samurai it's part of our life to take other's" Masamune growled

"Well okay then." Yukimura chuckled as he fell silent, looking blankly ahead.

Masamune kept his focus on Yukimura. "Yo Xiao you still with us here" Masamune called.

"Bare...ly…" Xiao wheezed, very pale as the last of her blood was draining out, the jar nearly full.

"Hold on a little longer i know some people who can help a little while i deal with this." Masamune said.

"Can't… Too… much… blood…" Xiao wheezed weakly.

"Then thank you for helping us out here, I won't forget you. You died honorably like a family should be honored to have you." Masamune said warmly

Xiao nodded weakly, slumping over the spear as she started to die.

"Hey guy's you alright over there" Masamune called to the rest.

"We're… alive. Little you over here hasn't made a noise aside from breathing for the past few minutes." Kojūrō called

"Good to hear" Masamune said relieved as he started to walk over to Kojūrō. child Masamune tensed at the sound of boots getting closer, and crawled closer to Kojūrō.

"Yo kiddo it's just me don't freak out so much" Masamune said calmly and he bent down beside Kojūrō. "Kojy can you get the restraints off on your own im going to help Mitsunari over there." Masamune said holding the hairpin out to place in Kojūrō's hand.

"Give me a moment... There." Kojūrō growled as there was the sound of metal snapping, and Kojūrō pulled his hands out from under him to show he'd snapped the chains, and raised his blindfold to look around.

"Here this might be easier to get those off. Gift from Xiao" Masamune said

"And Xiao is over there, i assume. Thank you Xiao." Kojūrō nodded, taking the pin and working quickly with the chains, getting them off and starting to work on child Masamune's. Masamune walked over to Mitsunari. "Oi you up Mitsunari" Masamune said

"Unfortunately yes." Mitsunari said in his normal tone of voice, trying to hide the fact that he'd been legitimately frightened a few moments ago.

"It's not that bad were alive and that's what matters right now." Masamune sighed squatting down by Mitsunari.

"It's unfortunate because i had to sit through and listen to what that creature was doing, and even worse i was unable to do anything about it." Mitsunari said.

"Be glad you weren't as close as I was." Masamune said undoing the restraints on Mitsunari's hands.

"Are Kyra or Natsu here?" Mitsunari asked, reaching up and undoing the blindfold.

"At the looks of things no but i have no clue where they are" Masamune said undoing the restraints on Mitsunari's legs. Mitsunari looked around the room, and immediately looked away as he saw the dead others, giving a sigh of relief as he saw Ieyasu was safe. Masamune moved over to Sasuke. "Im surprised you didn't get out Ninja" Masamune chuckled

"W-who says i didn't." Sasuke's voice cracked as he showed he'd freed himself, pulling away his blindfold to show he'd cried a bit too.

"Just figured you'd save the day. It'll be okay" Masamune said gently, moving on to Motonari.

"Y-Yuki? Y-you alright?" Sasuke called, wiping his eyes as he looked across the room at Yukimura. "At least you didn't have to sit right next to one of them as she died. I swear i'll never be able to sleep again."

"I guess it's kinda cold to say that i will be able to" Masamune sighed "Yo Motonari you up" Masamune asked squatting down by him.

"What do you think?" Motonari growled

"Just checking" Masamune said undoing the hand restraints.

"Of course i'm awake. Who can sleep with all that ruckus of screaming and struggling." Motonari scoffed.

"I know some deep sleepers" Masamune chuckled undoing the restrictions on Motonari's feet.

"I had to listen to the damned pirate over here whimpering. For such a large man, he certainly does get frightened easily." Motonari scoffed, pulling his blindfold off to show a very irritated expression on his face.

"Everyone handles things differently." Masamune said standing up and looking over at Motochika and Ieyasu. "You two okay" Masamune asked walking over to them

"That was… a rather scary experience, not going to lie." Ieyasu said shakily as Motochika stayed silent. "Needless to say, i have had bad experiences with being chained up and gagged in the past. Never thought i'd be in that same situation again so soon."

"I don't think anyone would disagree with that. Well were okay now" Masamune said

"Right. We're okay. Not locked up, not in the dungeon. With friends." Ieyasu mumbled to himself shakily.

"I think we all deserve a little break to regain our morale we had before" Masamune said looking at Motochika in worry.

"A-agreed. There's some bad memories that i need to suppress. Some memories i haven't thought about in a while." Ieyasu nodded, taking an uneasy breath. Motochika stayed still, the only noise from him being shaky breaths. Masamune walked over to Motochika and sat down beside him. "Chika bro you okay" Masamune asked concerned

Motochika was silent, his blindfold slightly wet as he had cried and his normal eyepatch was missing. Silently, Motochika rolled on his side and showed his binds to Masamune for him to undo. Masamune quickly undid the restraints on his hands. Motochika silently took off the blindfold, holding a hand over his own missing eye and sat up, his expression very saddened and broken as he avoided looking at anyone. Masamune's expression was one of worry and pain as he undid the restraints on Motochika's feet.

"Chika? You okay, bro?" Ieyasu called out worriedly. Motochika didn't reply, continuing to look down at the ground as he undid the extra rope bindings around himself. Masamune sighed "I know it's tough, no one want's to experience what we just did." Masamune said softly

Motochika didn't show any signs of having heard him. Masamune placed a gentle hand on Motochika's shoulder. "Me and Ieyasu are here for you brother" Masamune said warmly

Motochika roughly shrugged his hand off, scooting away from the two. Masamune sighed as he stood up "I get it you need some time i'll let you have it till you're feeling better" Masamune said calmly walking over to Kojūrō and child Masamune.

"Not this shit again." Motonari grumbled, scooting over to where Motochika was. "Oi! Snap out of it! We can't have you off in pity land while we're all suffering here." Motonari said roughly, snapping his fingers in Motochika's face. Motochika flinched at the fingers in his face, and roughly smacked Motonari's hand away. Motonari scoffed at Motochika smacking his hand away. "You're too kind hearted to be a lord Pirate if this is how you are going to react to death." Motonari growled

Motochika still didn't respond, bringing his knees to his chest and hiding his face.

"Such a child you are" Motonari scoffed

Motochika let out a deep sigh and looked up at Motonari with a broken expression before getting up and heading for the desk, looking around for his eyepatch.

"Chika! What's wrong! Please, talk to us, brother!" Ieyasu called out worriedly. Motochika stubbornly still refused to speak and kept looking around the possessions for his stuff.

"He's being a stubborn 5 year old" Motonari scoffed

"What's wrong with him? Why won't he speak?" Ieyasu looked at Motonari with a frightened expression. "Was he hurt? is he Ill?"

"He's just too affected by death" Motonari huffed

"Hell, i'd be scared too if i were in a room where i just listened to a bunch of people get murdered. But people have been dying off left and right here, so surely death is nothing new to him." Ieyasu said. "Can we help him? Will he be alright?" Ieyasu asked worriedly.

"Death shouldn't be new to any of us yet he whines like a little child and then pouts" Motonari scoffed

"How long is he going to be like this? We might need him, and he's in a vulnerable state like this." Ieyasu asked, frowning as he watched Motochika.

"Who knows" Motonari grumbled

"M-mit, are you okay? You're not hurt?" Ieyasu called out to Mitsunari concerned, trying to shake his mind of the horrible memories and feelings.

"'m fine just a little shaken" Mitsunari said

"No injuries?" Ieyasu asked shakily

"Fine every body part is still on me. What about you" Mitsunari asked.

"Fine, just a little mentally shaken. a few old, bad memories i need to repress." Ieyasu said. "I'm not in the dungeon anymore, there's no Nobuhide, i'm not alone. I'm here, with friends. Dammit, Ieyasu, you're not six anymore, you're a grown man. You can yourself out of trouble now." Ieyasu mumbled to himself in a scolding tone.

"You still could at six but that might just be good luck" Mitsunari said.

"Good luck probably. I usually got beatings when i tried to talk my way out of trouble. No creepy Nobuhide coming down to 'check' on you. No guards. No dungeon. I'm with friends. I'm not alone." Ieyasu mumbled to himself, kicking the chains away.

"That is what makes this all better we're not alone we all have someone we call a friend here" Mitsunari said

"Yes. my friends are here. I'm not alone. Mit's here, and my brothers." Ieyasu nodded, taking a few deep breaths. "Well, guess i'm not quite ready for bondage after all. Too bad. It looks fun." Ieyasu chuckled.

"Thing's you never expected to hear from your friends mouth" Mitsunari said surprised

Ieyasu laughed. "Is it really so surprising to hear, knowing me?" Ieyasu chuckled. "I guess being a prisoner kinda ruined the prospect of being tied up for me. Oh well, i guess i'll just have to work on it more. Gotta stop associating ropes and chains with torture."

Mitsunari sighed "Where is my odachi?" Mitsunari said noting the missing sword.

"Don't know. I don't see our weapons anywhere." Ieyasu said, looking around. "Maybe the monster took it, probably learned it's lesson from your house, and kept the weapons with him this time."

"So were defenceless expect of what we know of hand to hand combat which i doubt is going to be helpful against ghost or the monster" Mitsunari grumbled

"Looks like it." Ieyasu sighed "We'll just have to make do. You never know, punching might just work." Ieyasu chuckled, scooting over to Mitsunari and pulling him into a side hug. Mitsunari growled at the hug but didn't try to push Ieyasu away.

"I'm glad i didn't lose you." Ieyasu said fondly.

"Same to you, though i've had some pretty close calls on that" Mitsunari said looking away.

"You're still not going to let me live down scaring you when i fell down the pit, are you." Ieyasu said with a smile.

"I thought you died and i was left alone" Mitsunari growled

"Mit, i made a promise. I said i wouldn't die, and that's what i'm going to do." Ieyasu chuckled. "And no ghost, creature, or any supernatural being, is going to get the better of me. I didn't come this far in my life only to submit to death by some ghost or monster."

"Good" Mitsunari said

"Besides, who would come over to your house and make perverted jokes if i were to die?" Ieyasu chuckled.

"I doubt the Motonari would make dirty jokes." Mitsunari chuckled

"And who would be there to scold me for skydiving with Tadakatsu and doing all my dangerous stunts, and cutely fretting over me when i get hurt?" Ieyasu chuckled. "You never know. Motonari might be the biggest pervert of all of us."

"You shouldn't do such crazy things. cutely…. i am not cute." Mitsunari scoffed "Never know"

"You are cute! And i do such crazy things to get your reaction. It's always so cute how you fret over me. Really, you think Tadakatsu would allow me to do such things if there was the chance of me dying?" Ieyasu chuckled.

"I suppose not" Mitsunari sighed

"You should join me sometime. It's a real thrill, having nothing between you and the ground, and coming out alive, it's a real joy." Ieyasu chuckled.

"No thank you" Mitsunari said

"Why not?" Ieyasu whined. "Tadakatsu will catch you, i promise! He rarely lets me hit the ground. And when i do hit the ground, it's usually only a scratch or two, maybe a couple of broken bones. But hey, broken bones make you stronger!"

"I will not risk my life doing such acts" Mitsunari huffed

"It's not risking your life, i promise! Tadakatsu is very careful!" Ieyasu pleaded.

"I will not" Mitsunari said

Ieyasu gave a sigh of disappointment. "Fine. have it your way." Ieyasu grumbled.

child Masamune giggled at Ieyasu's pouting as Kojūrō struggled to keep him still to fix his eyepatch. The two saw Ghost Masamune making his way over, and waved a bit.

"Hey, big me!" child Masamune said happily, though his voice was still shaky.

"Hey little me" Masamune chuckled

"That was really scary. Is Yuki alright? Why would he do this?" child Masamune asked, looking scared for Yukimura.

"Tell me about it. I'm sure he's okay just a little shaken up like the rest of us. Wasn't him it was someone else" Masamune said

"But who was it? It was his voice, his body was doing those things." child Masamune said, scared.

"Don't know never got that information. Possession could do the same, now if it was really him or not i don't know. I am just going to believe that he wouldn't" Masamune sighed

"Are we going to have to kill Yukimura?" child Masamune asked in a small voice.

"No. Yukimura will just snap out of it, and we'll keep heading towards the exit. We'll help Yuki, find the exit, and leave." Kojūrō reassured child Masamune.

There was a loud gasp from Yukimura's side of the room, and Yukimura let out a loud scream as he looked between the dead bodies and his bloodied hands.

Masamune instantly turned to face Yukimura startled. Yukimura stared at his hands in horror, slowly backing away into the wall.

"Yukimura" Masamune said softly slowly walking over to him.

"Oh my god, oh no, oh my god no…" Yukimura mumbled panicked.

"Yukimura are you okay?" Masamune asked

"I just… I just… murdered..." Yukimura looked at the dead bodies in horror.

"it's okay Yukim" Masamune said gently

Yukimura looked at Masamune with tearful eyes, before bolting out the door. Masamune ran to the door but stopped at the door. "Damn it!" Masamune cursed

"Yuki! Wait!" child Masamune yelled, standing up and running after Yukimura.

"Masamune!" Kojūrō called, scrambling to get up.

Masamune growled and ran after child Masamune "Little me!" Masamune shouted running after child Masamune. child Masamune ignored his pursuer and kept following Yukimura, running a little faster as Yukimura was way ahead. Masamune growled as he picked up his pace to try to catch up to child Masamune.

"Yuki! Wait! Listen to me!" child Masamune yelled as Yukimura took a sharp turn up some stairs and quickly climbing them.

"Yuki! Stop!" Sasuke yelled, speeding past Masamune.

"Little me stop!" Masamune shouted. Both children ignored the commands to stop and kept climbing the unstable stairs. Masamune had a bad feeling from the two climbing the unstable stairs and bolted towards child Masamune. The stairs dangerously creaked and threatened to fall as the two children kept stomping up.

"Shit! Yuki! Masamune! Stop right this instant! Yuki, you'd better listen to me!" Sasuke shouted up the stairs, starting to climb as well.

"It's not safe there kiddo's please stop" Masamune said at the foot of the stairs. The two were starting to tire from running and climbing, and child Masamune started quickly crawling up the stairs while Yukimura slowed to a tired run, gripping the railing as he continued to climb.

"Yuki! Stop running this instant! I'm warning you!" Sasuke shouted, gripping the railing in fear.

Masamune sighed taking a wary step on to the stairs "Please all of you get back down here" Masamune said worried

The stairs made several snapping sounds under the weight of the two adults and two running children. Masamune's worry increased from the snapping sounds. "Guys get off the stairs now i'm not joking here" Masamune said worried.

"Sanada Genjiro Yukimura, you get down here right now! I'm not playing! Stop defying me and do what i say!" Sasuke shouted, hearing the snapping sounds too as his voice echoed off the walls of the upper stairwell. child Masamune had given up and leaned tiredly on the railing, but Yukimura was still determinedly running with every bit of energy he had. At the top of the staircase, a certain familiar monster was leaning over the top railing, watching the group with a growled noticing the monster at the top. "Azathoth" Masamune said angrily.

"Oh hello. Quite an entertaining show you have here." Azathoth chuckled as Yukimura kept climbing, too deep in his panic to notice Azathoth up ahead. "You know what would make it even better though?"

"Don't you dare do anything to them you Bastard" Masamune growled

Azathoth chuckled as he snatched Yukimura up off the top step and threateningly held him over the rail by his feet. Yukimura let out a frightened scream as he was dangled by his foot.

"Yuki!" Masamune said worried

Sasuke halted his progress, but child Masamune quickly picked himself up as he heard the scream and started to climb again. Azathoth chuckled as he snatched up child Masamune and dangled him too, the two boys clinging to each other in fear as Azathoth slowly let them start slipping.

"Sasuke!" Yukimura screamed.

"Kojy! Big me!" Masamune yelled, crying in fear.

"Help!" The two screamed in fear.

Masamune growled "Azathoth stop this put them back down gently now" Masamune growled placing his hands on his swords

"Okay." Azathoth smirked as he let the two drop, making the pair scream as they clung to each other, crashing into parts of the stairwell on their way down.

Masamune Jumped up the stairs to them. "Yuki, little me are you okay?" Masamune said worried

The two screamed as they landed at the bottom of the stairs, Yukimura doing his best to shield child Masamune from the landing as the two landed and rolled down the bottom of the stairs. Azathoth laughed at the two's landing and and started walking down the stairs with a sword, looking to finish the job of killing the two.

"Yuki! Get up! Please! The monster's coming!" child Masamune yelled fearfully as he shook a very still Yukimura.

Masamune stepped in front of child Masamune and Yukimura. "you have to get through me first if you want to cause anymore harm to them and i expect a fair fight" Masamune growled

"Aw, how sweet. trying to save your fiancee's child version." Azathoth chuckled.

"Sasuke get them and go" Masamune said unsheathing a sword. "I promised to keep them alive" Masamune said glaring at Azathoth.

"B-but what about you?" Sasuke asked fearfully.

"Don't worry about me keep them safe, there more important, go" Masamune said

Sasuke looked between Masamune and the children, before finally dashing towards the children and snatching them up as he ran back for the room.

"how cute, you're still trying to save him after he murdered those people." Azathoth chuckled.

"It wasn't him it was someone else now either go back to the dark hole you crawled out of or fight me fairly." Masamune growled

"Are you truly so deep in love that you refuse to see the wrong he's done? That he's above any wrongdoing?" Azathoth asked with a smirk.

"No I just know him and little him wouldn't do such a thing." Masamune said

"Oh, but he did. You listened to it. He murdered and maimed those five people." Azathoth chuckled.

"No someone else using his body killed those five brave souls" Masamune snapped

"Oh, and who was it that was using his body? You may have just rescued a totally insane murdering psychopath. But i guess one murderer takes sympathy on another." Azathoth said smugly, pointing the sword at Masamune.

"I never got a name but i know it couldn't have been Yukimura. I did that with good intentions" Masamune said tightening his grip on his unsheathed sword.

"You truly are naive. You refuse to see that the person you love is capable of wrongdoing. Am i to suppose that it was all just a big misunderstanding? Just blame it on the bad spirits possessing him? And i'm sure the prospect of finally getting away from big overprotective, annoying Kojūrō was a truly noble cause." Azathoth mocked.

"I know he is It would drive anyone to do crazy things if you had someone else in your body not to mention more than one other person in you head and body. It wasn't me who killed him it was you using my body" Masamune growled

"Oh well, little Yuki's your problem now. i'm eager to see if you'll give him a murderer's treatment or not. I could use a ghost like him around here. You've killed Kojūrō twice now, not to mention betrayed his trust several times. By the way, thank you again for the head. It fits perfectly on the rest of my new body." Azathoth chuckled.

"Bastard" Masamune shouted lashing out at Azathoth. Azathoth smirked as he blocked the strike and lashed out at Masamune, deliberately sticking to his weak side. Masamune growled blocking each strike from Azathoth.

"Oh and how did some of your arguments go? Something like this?" Azathoth smirked as he snapped his fingers.

" _Maybe i will kill you! But that would be letting you be completely happy after all this annoyance you have put me through."_ Masamune's voice shouted " _I would have been better off without you anyways"_ Masamune's voice said with a huff.

"People lie." Masamune said taking a defencive stance.

"You did say that, didn't you?" Azathoth chuckled.

"And so what if i did doesn't mean i meant it" Masamune growled.

"But i thought you didn't like to lie?" Azathoth chuckled.

"Just because i don't like to dosen't mean I don't do it. Like for example i don't like talking to you but i'm doing so right now" Masamune said

"And just look at what your words did to poor Kojy." Azathoth said mockingly as he snapped his fingers again.

' _For years, i've been fighting this fight. I'm tired. I'm worn. It'd be so easy to get relief. To finally rest...'_ Kojūrō's voice said. ' _Masamune would be happy, at least. Isn't that what i want though. Masamune's happiness? No matter the cost?'_

"But now he knows the truth and that is what counts" Masamune said.

"But you abused him so much in his life. Surely you're not naive enough to think a couple of words will fix everything?" Azathoth mocked, slashing a couple more times.

Masamune hissed as one of the slashes made a deep cut in his arm but blocked the others. "I know that. And that's why i have to prove myself by killing you" Masamune growled

"No point in it now. You betrayed Kojy. You handed over his head without a single thought, and you killed him with your own hands." Azathoth mocked, increasing his slashes.

"I did have a thought it just didn't work, Only because he asked me. And any betrayal can be fixed if they try to fix it." Masamune huffed blocking the blows.

"And that thought's failure came at the cost of Kojūrō's miserable life. You didn't argue at all? Maybe reason with him that he could still live on? Such naive thoughts." Azathoth growled as he made one powerful swing.

"As i know. I didn't want to argue anymore. Yeah walk around blinded and hardly able to hear and not being able to speak that would have been worse of a life then when we had just argued." Masamune growled dodging the strike and sticking back.

"But it's no worse than what you've done to him now. Now he's living in eternal agony and having no method of releasing. But then again, you seemed to enjoy making him suffer as bad as possible, if your fights are any indicator." Azathoth growled as he blocked the strike, pushing back in a weapon's lock.

"There is always a way out and i will get him out even if i get stuck here." Masamune growled pushing against his sword.

"And let's not even discuss Yukimura. You didn't even come to say goodbye to him. yet you were more than happy to attend to Kojūrō. Two funerals in the same week too inconvenient for you?" Azathoth mocked.

"It was a lot of pressure on me at the time i couldn't make it." Masamune growled

"Of course, Yukimura's funeral would just be a setback on your crusade for justice for Kojūrō. Clearly you don't care for Yukimura as much as you claim if his funeral is too much of a distraction for you." Azathoth growled.

"You don't understand my thought's and feelings Azathoth so stop trying to make truth of lies" Masamune snapped

"I wonder if Yukimura knew the truth that you hadn't attended his funeral, if he would have still thought of you as highly as he does? It was cute watching him fret so much over his proposal plans. It almost made me reconsider possessing him, just to wait for him to propose so i could rip you two apart." Azathoth chuckled.

"Too bad ya didn't" Masamune grumbled

"Now Yukimura was a real lovestruck fool if i ever saw one. You were pretty much a god in his eyes." Azathoth chuckled.

"Im not as great as he thinks" Masamune said

"That's why i like to describe him as the fool of the group. Out of everyone, he was the easiest to trick of all. Maybe being absolutely in love with you had something to do with it." Azathoth taunted. "Why you would marry someone so naive is beyond me."

"Because i find him entertaining and he sparks a fire in im that others can't do" Masamune said

"Or maybe you just like having power, and having someone so naive to control is appealing to you." Azathoth suggested, pushing Masamune into the rail. "Someone who won't leave your side, and will do whatever you say, no matter what it may be. Or maybe Yuki's just greedy for land, and marrying you would give him the entire north of Japan, with only the effort of saying a few pointless words and putting on a piece of jewelry."

"Maybe i do but i wouldn't use Yuki because of that." Masamune hissed at the pain shooting through his back. "He's not like that" Masamune growled

"He isn't? It wouldn't be beyond his capabilities. and it would be an excellent tactical move." Azathoth said, pushing Masamune and trying to force him over the rail and fall down the stairs.

"He wouldn't have planned it. It would have been Shingen if that is true." Masamune hissed pushing back against Azathoth and the sword.

"Maybe Yukimura just had a stroke of brilliance one day and thought 'hey, i'm in a relationship with this other powerful leader. Maybe if i use that relationship to my advantage, i would gain more territory without any of the bloodshed'." Azathoth growled.

"Nah he may have some good idea's but nothing like that" Masamune chuckled.

"Maybe it was Sasuke's idea then. Or Kojy's. Oh well, your marriage would have fallen apart fast enough. Yukimura would still get away with most of your land. It'd be the best land grab he'd ever made. Not to mention Takeda would get no small amount of power out of it." Azathoth increased the pressure on the swords.

"Wouldn't put it past them, especially anyone in Takada" Masamune growled. His feet slowly being pushed back from where they stood.

"And with an idiot like Yukimura, of course the marriage would go off without a hitch." Azathoth mocked, hitting Masamune in the stomach.

Masamune hissed at the pain the strength faltering from the blow. Azathoth grinned and punched Masamune in the stomach again. Masamune growled at the hit slightly bending over from the pain.

"But i'm afraid i'm going to have to put you and Yuki's wedding plans on hold. You see, i need helpers." Azathoth chuckled as one of his hands turned into a dark shadow and quickly grabbed for Masamune's throat, Masamune's aura turning black where the arm touched him. Masamune growled. "I won't help you ya bastard!" Masamune shouted harshly. Making a quick grab into Azathoth stomach.

"I wasn't asking." Azathoth growled, tightening his grip on Masamune's throat.

Masamune gasped for air. "Danm it, I won't i'd rather die" Masamune said weakly.

"I don't care what you want. I do however care about what i want. And what i want, is for you to get rid of those pesky people you call friends." Azathoth growled.

"No, i promised i'd get them out and that is what i'll do" Masamune retorted weakly. Raising a fist and swinging to hit Azathoth

"You said yourself people lie." Azathoth chuckled as the black aura kept spreading over Masamune, flinching at the punch.

"But i'll keep to my promise, or die trying" Masamune growled going for another punch.

"You don't have a choice. Now just submit quietly, and this should be nice and easy for you." Azathoth growled, blocking the punch.

"Never" Masamune growled going for a kick.

"Oh well, i gave you the option." Azathoth shrugged, picking Masamune up and tossing him over the railing. Masamune was surprised by the sudden action.

"What's wrong dragon? Can't fly? Looks like Yuki was telling the truth when he described you as a hatchling." Azathoth laughed mockingly, leaning on the railing and watching Masamune drop.

"What does a tiger cub know of a dragon's abilities" Masamune shouted

"What does the second son of Katakura Kojūrō know of a dragon's abilities? I think Yuki's the true dragon here. no wonder Kojūrō liked him better." Azathoth mocked, jumping over the railing and landing a bit away from Masamune on his feet.

Masamune stood up weakly."A true dragon is one who can still stand and fight when faced with impossible odds." Masamune grumbled "And Kojūrō liked me more than Yuki." Masamune huffed.

"You're mixing up being a true dragon with just being a stubborn fool" Azathoth charged at Masamune, going for a quick stab to the chest. "I suppose we'll never know now who he liked best."

Masamune moved quickly avoiding the stab "Dragons are stubborn" Masamune smirked. "I know, and that is what keeps me going"

"You're such a spoiled brat, always needing approval and attention from Kojūrō. Surely you can do something without wondering if Kojūrō would approve or not." Azathoth scoffed, going for another stab to the back.

"I may be a brat but i'm far from spoiled. Is it so wrong that i want to make him proud?" Masamune said turning around to block the attack.

"If you love him so much, why don't you just proclaim your love for him." Azathoth scoffed. "And you called your brother a momma's boy. Geesh, you're even worse than he is."

"I love him as a father, and a big brother." Masamune said "I don't work to make Kojūrō happy i work to make him proud there's a difference between my brother and me." Masamune growled

"I don't see much difference. You're both clingy as hell. And you're both people pleasers, it's just you try to get Kojūrō's approval, where he tries to get your mother's. It might even be a family trait with you two." Azathoth grunted as he made several series of slices.

"If i was clingy i would have stayed right by Kojūrō's side, yet i'm here. I piss people off more than you think. Mother always approved of him and looked down on me for my missing eye. Kojūrō actually finds me a capable leader so i have to live up to that." Masamune growled blocking and dogeing the attacks

"I can see why. It makes you a pretty weak fighter for one. And that face, just, ugh." Azathoth made a noise of disgust, kicking Masamune in the chest.

Masamune coughed at the kick as he was pushed back. "If i'm such a weak fighter why have i made it this far huh?" Masamune chuckled weakly.

"In one word? Pity." Azathoth said, slicing for Masamune's eye.

"I didn't ask for your stupid pity" Masamune growled and dodged quickly and attacked going for Azathoth side.

"Why not? Everyone's been pitying you your whole life. Oh look at that poor boy, losing his parents and suffering such an injury at such a young age. Oh i feel so sorry for him." Azathoth said mockingly. "You've only gotten this far because everyone feels bad for you."

"Maybe they'd actually see how strong i am if they didn't pity me" Masamune growled

Azathoth opened his mouth to taunt Masamune more, when suddenly there was a pair of blades in his chest.

"You talk too much. You should focus more on fighting." Motonari scoffed, ripping his blades out of Azathoth's chest.

"I was wondering when you guys would finally get here" Masamune chuckled weakly

"It was somewhat of an indicator when Yukimura showed up knocked out and your smaller self gave us a rushed explanation of what was going on. Of course he was more focused on helping Yukimura than showing us the way." Motonari scoffed. "Frankly, you had several chances to kill the damn thing. Why'd you make me do your job for you?"

"Ghost can't kill the bastard as much as i wish i could, we can only damage him. I kept him here for you guys" Masamune grumbled

"That still took you far longer than it should have." Motonari rolled his eyes and turned sharply on his heel to walk away. "Surely it doesn't take you this long to defeat every enemy." Motonari scoffed.

"Normally they'd be dead from the first few blows. but like i said I can't kill it, only you guys can" Masamune grumbled

"Then just throw it off a high place. Simple." Motonari scoffed, reattaching his ring blade. "Your little self would be disappointed to see his older self is no more remarkable in combat than that damned pirate."

"If only it was that simple. Sorry i've been dealing with lots of shit and it's been breaking me down slowly." Masamune snapped before giving a hiss of pain.

"If it only takes this much to break you, then you truly have been spoiled." Motonari scoffed. "It's simple. Just put everything behind you, and focus on the future. There's no room for weakness over the past, when there's a future to tend to."

"And you're still as cold hearted as usual. Easier said than done" Masamune grumbled a hand over a gash in his arm bleeding heavily.

"It's not being cold hearted. It's being logical. I can, however, show you cold hearted if you truly wish to see." Motonari scoffed. "This coming from our 'great and wise leader of all of Japan, Date Masamune'. We must have been drunk when we picked you to be our leader."

"And who would pick you mister use people" Masamune scoffed.

"A strong leader must have no hesitations, and no weaknesses, and must be willing to do anything and everything to win, even at the cost of others. And who said i would be picked. I'd much rather earn my way directly, not all this pandering around with words." Motonari scoffed.

"And why do people think they know anything about me." Masamune grumbled

"Clearly i know enough to see you're too soft for your own good. Victory requires sacrifices, not this babying of your men and making sure they're all nice and happy. If your men can't handle tough treatment, then clearly they're not fit to be soldiers." Motonari rolled his eyes.

"Stop preaching like ya know me Motonari." Masamune growled

"I'm telling you you're too soft. Take my advice, it might help you actually win something. You've got the same problem that pirate has." Motonari rolled his eyes.

Masamune huffed and looked over at Azathoth. Azathoth had disappeared though, and left behind was a single jar containing a well preserved ear. Masamune growled walking over to the jar and sighed picking it up. Motonari stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, you got your ear. Yay." Motonari said disinterestedly.

"If I had found this earlier i wouldn't feel like i don't deserve it" Masamune mumbled softly holding the jar.

"If you found it earlier, you'd have left us all to fight the monster ourselves. At least the fight would have gone a lot quicker." Motonari grumbled.

Masamune sighed and sat down placing the jar beside him. "Wonder if it's possible to change what you want to get out of here." Masamune Sighed softly

"And what else is it you want?" Motonari scoffed. "haven't you gotten everything you wanted? How much longer are you going to hold us here till you get all happy and shit?"

"I want to get everyone in our group out." Masamune said softly

"Yes, and you can do that by handing over the damn key." Motonari scoffed.

"I did. I never handed Kojūrō's over since he wanted vengeance he still hasn't gotten that" Masamune said

"We killed the monster, isn't that his vengeance?" Motonari grumbled.

"We haven't killed it yet he's still around somewhere. Once we do then i'll give you guys Kojūrō's key" Masamune said

"Well where is he then? Can we just get out of this place already?" Motonari groaned in frustration.

"Wish i knew i just know you didn't kill him." Masamune grumbled

"how do you even know we didn't kill him." Motonari growled.

"This place would have started to fall apart and there would be some kind of thing saying 'we did it', but all he left was my ear as a 'good job you got close but not quite yet am i dead' kind of thing." Masamune explained

"Dammit then where do we go?" Motonari grumbled.

"Don't know some time's i can sense him and sometimes I can't" Masamune sighed "You can go back to the others and tell them what happened"

"And what exactly are you going to do?" Motonari asked, looking at the jar unimpressed.

"I'm not going anywhere just need some time alone to think and sort things out in my mind. plus i'm too worn out to stand right now." Masamune said. "If you want to make sure you can take the jar, just make sure the monster doesn't get it, don't need to help it out"

"fine. But if you ditch us now, you're next on our list after the monster." Motonari growled, taking the jar and walking quickly back down the hall.

"Yeah i know" Masamune called out before lying down with a hiss. Motonari's footsteps faded as the hall went silent, leaving Masamune alone in the hall.

"Am i too soft? Why do i feel so useless right now?" Masamune grumbled looking at the ceiling "I should feel complete, whole. I've reunited with Yuki, i got my body parts back, Kojy and i reunited and made up. I've gotten mostly everything i wanted." Masamune muttered

"So why do I feel so empty? were getting so close to killing this damned monster and getting out of here but i don't feel the excitement i should" Masamune said with a sigh ' _I should be driven forward by the prospect of killing the monster. But strangely now that i have most of what i want, i've got nothing to keep alive for anymore.'_ Masamune thought, letting out a loud sigh.

"There has to be something i can do to get out of this mood right. I still have to reunite the Date clan and kill Oda." Masamune sighed ' _Nope, that's not it, weirdly enough.'_ Masamune let out a quiet growl of frustration. ' _Maybe it's simple. Victory's just not as sweet without Kojūrō'_ Masamune sighed.

"I guess i just miss him being here to tell me good job" Masamune sighed ' _I never realized just how much he drove me forward. But now he's dead, so what now? What's left for me?'_ Masamune sighed.

"I always had Kojūrō there to inspire me to do better than i had before. and Yukimura to make it a challenge to do so but now they're both gone i don't have any motivation to do anything" Masamune grumbled "So who do i have left for inspiration? My brothers? Younger Kojūrō and younger me? Yukimura?"

Masamune sighed "Come on there has to be something, i can't go all this way just to get stuck in a rut" Masamune grumbled "I know Kojūrō would have advice for this kind of situation. 'stop depending on others and start trusting in yourself', or so he'd say."

"It's not that i don't trust myself i just need inspiration" Masamune sighed ' _You need to be the inspiration. You need to be the one others look up to. Dammit Kojy, you've really embedded yourself in my memory.'_

"How did you do it you gave me inspiration to get stronger and be the best i could be and give it a hundred percent so why can't I do that without you around?" Masamune said ' _You need to look at yourself and see your own inspiration. These men all see it. Every servant and villager can see it. Why can't you?'_ Masamune remembered a speech Kojūrō had given him about leadership, after hours of hard training he'd been drained and had lost all will to fight, instead just wanting to go inside and sleep.

"See my own inspiration huh." Masamune said closing his eye. ' _So what do i see about myself...'_ Masamune thought. ' _Well, i'm skilled in battle, i manage to act confident in stressful situations, I'm sympathetic, i'm a leader...'_ Masamune started listing his best traits in his head.

"I guess i am pretty inspirational but i'm not all that great like some of the other lords" Masamune sighed ' _The other lords use their leadership skills to fight and make war, and their people go along with it simply because they find that leadership aura inspiring. At least you're nice enough to think about your people before charging off into a fight. And the men like you because you can keep a cool head in panic situations, not to mention you like to act enthusiastic.'_ Masamune remembered when Kojūrō had once gone on a rant about the other leaders one time over dinner. Masamune smiled at the memory of Kojūrō ranting on how other leaders didn't do this or that to support the troops morale and how the soldiers had agreed with him. The rant had gone on for at least several hours, and well after dinner the two were still sitting there, with Kojūrō angrily ranting and Masamune quietly listening, and occasionally pointing out this or that, or agreeing with some of Kojūrō's points. He had frequently compared Masamune to the other lords, pointing out all the other lord's flaws and comparing them to Masamune's good traits, saying that Masamune's style of leadership was far too rare and that the other lords needed to adopt several of Masamune's traits. It had always made him feel better hearing that others should lead like him when all he ever did was lead on how he thought he should and what was comfortable with him. When Kojūrō had finally finished his rant, several hours later, surprisingly, he had said that the other leaders were in desperate need of a lesson in how to be a fair ruler, and that Masamune's influence was needed, and fast, as well as jokingly adding that the sooner Masamune could be old enough to attend clan meetings, the better off Kojūrō would be. ' _I'm not made to sit in a room full of leaders who are so uptight about their position that they're willing to let their people and soldiers suffer in their place, rather than doing any fighting themselves. I swear one more meeting and i'm going to lose my temper and punch somebody'_ Kojūrō had sighed as he sat in his chair with his head in his hands.

"I don't think either of us were meant to sit in a place with such lords Kojy and you know me i can't be still for too long" Masamune chuckled replying to the rant that he had heard many times.

' _Whatever you do, kid, don't ever change the way you are. Not for me, not for the lords, not for anyone. You're a rare breed of lord, a breed that is sadly dying. Just keep doing what you think is right, and don't ever believe that your power puts you above anyone else. Just be the way you are now, a normal person. Promise me you'll do that?'_ Kojūrō had sighed after several minutes of silence at the table.

"I promise Kojy i'll stay me" Masamune said with a smile. At the end of that rant, Kojūrō had realized the time and sent him to bed, apologizing for having taken up so much of Masamune's time on his pointless complaints. Masamune, still a child back then, had forgiven him, saying there was nothing to apologize for when Kojūrō had merely taught him a lesson in being a fair and kind ruler.

"Im better than most lords, when it comes to leadership skills not the best but one of the best. I have to keep that up, even if i look weak in others eyes. What do they know about me, nothing that's what." Masamune said sitting up and popping his back. "I am not soft, i am merciful, and i am not weak, i am kind and restrained." Masamune repeated words Kojūrō had once told him. "I am not useless, i am thoughtful and resourceful. I am not spoiled, i am well mannered. I am not a brat, i am a leader. I am not clingy, i am protective. I can't be a coward, because i am a lord and a samurai." Masamune said, standing.

"Well i shouldn't keep them waiting to long" Masamune said turning to face where he had followed Yukimura and child Masamune from. Everyone was standing outside the room, with child Masamune trying to calm Yukimura down and Sasuke fiercely scolding him for having not listened earlier. Motochika was standing far apart from the rest of the group, off on his own and ignoring Ieyasu who was trying to get him to join in the group. Masamune sighed "Ugh when it comes to death we get all dysfunctional" Masamune mumbled to himself before clearing his throat. The whole group looked up in attention except for Yukimura and Motochika.

"Sorry to keep you guys. I had some matters to deal with." Masamune apologized

"It's fine, we had our own ordeals to deal with. Most of us are ready to go. Well, most of us." Ieyasu said, looking worriedly at Yukimura and Motochika.

"Why so down ya two?" Masamune said gently

Motochika remained silent and Yukimura kept looking at the ground in shame.

"If you can get either of them to talk, it'd be a miracle. Chika hasn't said a word since we woke up, and Yuki's too scared to talk." Ieyasu sighed.

"They both trust me so if you guys don't mind it might be easier for them to talk to someone alone" Masamune said his gaze going between the two.

"Good luck. I don't see how you'll be able to get them back to normal if i couldn't. Chika doesn't even respond to Mori's insults or being taunted." Ieyasu shrugged, leaning against the wall.

"Sometimes it takes someone else to get them to open up you never know" Masamune said

"I want my big brother Chika back. This silent Chika is just unnatural." Ieyasu pouted.

"Same but im sure little me is worried on why one of his best friends won't talk to him as well so equally important. let's see Chika hasn't talked at all but Yuki was so scared of what he saw." Masamune mumbled

"Talk to either one of them. Don't know what's wrong with Chika, but I can understand Yuki. He just murdered 5 people, after all." Ieyasu shrugged.

"Different people have different approaches ya know. well let's see what's up with brother than i'm trusting you guys not to let Yuki run off again when me and Chika are talking" Masamune said walking over to Motochika

"Not with Sasuke so furious for Yuki not listening to him and getting into danger." Ieyasu chuckled. "Yuki's not going anywhere with an angry Sasuke nearby."

"Okay then i'll see what i can do about our brother first" Masamune chuckled before placing a gentle hand on Motchika's shoulder "Brother?" Masamune said softly

Motochika roughly shrugged off the hand, keeping his arm crossed as he kept looking away from Masamune.

"Before you decide to ignore me can i at least tell you something preferably away from everyone else" Masamune sighed

Motochika sighed and motioned for Masamune to take the lead to wherever they were going.

"Thank you brother." Masamune said thankfully before starting to walk in the opposite way of the group. Motochika made a grunt of acknowledgement and followed, staying a bit behind Masamune. Masamune approached a door and opened it walking in and leaving the door open for Motochika to come in. Motochika pushed past him and walked in the room, turning sharply on his heel at the center of the room to face Masamune as he waited for an explanation.

Masamune closed the door. "You know that the experience was hard on all of us you don't have to close yourself off" Masamune sighed

Motochika frowned and looked at the ground ashamedly.

"I know it's hard. And i'm here to help, i know sometimes it's hard to share in front of a big group even if you know them all. If you just need some lone time i also understand that." Masamune said softly "I too had to have some lone time to sort something's out in my head"

Motochika sighed heavily "It's funny how i'm supposed to be the big and strong muscle of the group, yet i get scared by things like dead bodies. To put it how Motonari puts it, it's weak of me." Motochika said, his voice a bit cracked from having not used it in a while.

"We all have our fears. Death is scary I don't blame you. In Motonari's eyes everyone is weak except him." Masamune rolled his eye.

"It shouldn't be scary to me. I'm supposed to be the big brother, the strong one. And yet i'm scared of something like a dead body. It's weak." Motochika said sadly.

Masamun walked over to Motochika. "You are the strong one. You've made it this far with hardly breaking your composer i'm sure i've broken down a few times or looked like i was fine and on the inside i was scared to death. You're not weak brother your just kind and people like Motonari find that weak so of course you're affected by a dead body. It still sickens me to see one and i've been in here for a while." Masamune sighed

"You haven't seen me through this trip. All that's held me together is Motonari, Ieyasu, and on occasion little you. And my fears do nothing but slow everyone down. I can't stand having everyone stop and take care of me just because i'm afraid of a couple of corpses." Motochika sighed.

"But you're still sane that's gotta mean something. Still together in one piece so i see nothing that's stopped you yet. My fears and worries have slowed down our group and my group. We really don't mind it helps us know that were still alive and human plus this place is filled with all sorts of fears so don't beat down on yourself so hard. It's hard but just remember fear is only natural and will happen. Im sure even Motonari was afraid for his life back there." Masamune said placing a gentle hand on Motochika's shoulder.

"Motonari? Afraid? Never." Motochika chuckled

"There has to be something he fears but he'd never tell" Masamune laughed

"I'm kind of embarrassed actually. I'm glad the blindfold was hiding it, but i was crying the whole time." Motochika mumbled, embarrassed.

"It's okay it's understandable with those screams, but it'll be fine we'll get out of here and everything will be back to normal" Masamune said warmly

"Maybe. But we'll never be able to get the memories of this place out of our heads." Motochika sighed.

"We don't know we may all forget this and continue on or we will" Masamune sighed

"it'll be worth it if it shuts up these damn whispers in my ear." Motochika mumbled.

"Ah, those whispers might be me, actually." Azathoth chuckled, walking over to the pair cheerfully.

Masamune growled and spun around to face Azathoth

"Easy dragon. I just came to talk." Azathoth chuckled, walking over and putting a hand on Masamune's shoulder, leaning on him. "You're looking great after that fall you took. You've got your ear, you can go. Why don't you?"

Masamune growled shaking Azathoth hand off. "I have a different agenda right now. As much as im glad that i have it back, I don't want to go now" Masamune growled

"Oh, how delightful! You're going to stay!" Azathoth cheered, hugging Masamune.

Masamune growled and struggled to get away from the hug.

"So what are you doing here, monster?" Motochika growled, gripping Azathoth and ripping him away from Masamune.

"Other than filling my bloodlust to kill you" Masamune grumbled giving Motochika a 'thank you' look.

"Oh, i just came to invite you guys to a little game i have later. I figured a fight between us would get boring really fast, so why not just play a game to earn your way out!" Azathoth said, delighted. "So, you guys want to play? Also quick question, do you want to play as black or white?"

"A game? What's the catch?" Masamune said looking confused.

"Oh, it's chess! You know how to play chess, right?" Azathoth chuckled.

"Is it anything like Shogi?" Masamune asked.

"Exactly like it actually. except the pieces are a little more 3 dimensional. They're actually little figures, instead of little blocks." Azathoth grinned.

"Then yeah a little" Masamune said

"Oh, and the catch. Your friends are the pieces!" Azathoth said with a grin.

Masamune looked horrified at the comment "So what happens if one is captured?" Masamune asked worried

"You get to watch them die, of course!" Azathoth grinned.

"I was afraid you'd say that" Masamune said warily

"And we haven't gotten to the best part. guess who my pieces are? Really, guess!" Azathoth chuckled.

"The spirits littered around this place." Masamune grumbled

"No…" Azathoth urged him to guess again.

"More people that you've dragged here" Masamune said

"Nah, they're too common. try again." Azathoth urged.

"Uh i don't really know" Masamune said

"Silly, it's your friends ghosts!" Azathoth grinned.

Masamune looked surprised and then horrified.

"And what happens to them if they get captured?" Masamune looked worried

"Hm… think what happened with Kojūrō, but a lot more painful and dramatic." Azathoth said happily.

"So could they still go back to the real world if they get captured?" Masamune asked looking saddened.

"Oh no. That'd be kind." Azathoth looked horrified at the idea of letting them go back.

"So either way I can only save one group." Masamune said sadly

"Yup! The game's so fun, isn't it!" Azathoth looked delighted.

Masamune looked at Motochika. "You think anyone else would play better than me?" MAsamune looked worried

"Ieyasu's never played before, and I'm afraid to hand that kind of power to Motonari. And i suck. I don't know what's going on in Mit's head, and child you and Yuki are probably too young to know any real strategies." Motochika sighed.

"And i don't know if Sasuke or Kojūrō would be any good at it. So i guess that leaves me to play. You don't mind your fates in my hands do you Chika?" Masamune asked worriedly

"Honestly, i'm afraid to put my fate in anyone else's hands. Plus i've never seen you play, and Azathoth here's probably made himself a master." Motochika looked worriedly at Masamune.

"Well i don't know how good I am but i've played with the soldiers quite often since Kojūrō was always busy to play. So i have experience with it and I still have to keep my promise to you guys." Masamune sighed

"Well, how often do you win?" Motochika looked worried.

"A lot as long as i'm using black." Masamune said

"Well, i can help where i can, even if i suck. Mori might be able to help you too." Motochika offered hopefully. "I usually do better with white, though."

"Any help would be nice. Still if you play with white you'll know some moves that they can do" Masamune said a little uneasy

"Okay, the moves are roughly the same. You know the drill, move the pieces till you get the queen, and you get checkmate." Motochika sighed. "Okay, the pawns can only move forward two spaces, the king can move any direction but only in one space, the queen can move any one straight direction, the rook can go forward, backward or to the sides, the bishop can only go diagonal, and the knight jumps two squares ahead in two directions in front of it." Motochika instructed seriously.

"Got it" Masamune said with a nod.

"Do you? Also we need to pick our.. pieces." Motochika sighed.

"Right" Masamune gulped.

"So you guys playing? You want black, right? I look forward to you guy's strategy!" Azathoth said with a chuckle.

"Yeah black." Masamune sighed

"Alright! Choose your pieces wisely! I recommend Ieyasu, Chika, Yukimura, Kojūrō, and little you as pawns!" Azathoth chuckled before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

"Don't listen to him, you've got to protect the people close to you in this game, otherwise you'll lose them." Motochika grumbled.

"Right so lets see" Masamune sighed as he thought

"Also what's your usual strategy?" Motochika added. "You're not a beginner's strategy person, are you?" Motochika asked, looking worried.

"Normally i go with the Sicilian dragon. But with some it's not the best to use. But most wins i use that." Masamune replied

Motochika gave a breath of relief. "You may have just saved us all with that answer." Motochika breathed. "Ha! Typical you'd go for something called 'dragon'. Who taught you to play anyway? Kojy?"

"Like i said learned from my soldiers. Kojūrō was always busy to play any games" Masamune said sadly.

"Kojūrō? Too busy to play chess? No way. He's never turned down a game." Motochika looked shocked.

"Maybe not your Kojūrō but mine was always busy doing something and I was always bored and had nothing to do unless you or Ieyasu actually had free time to visit" Masamune sighed

"Too bad. Kojūrō's really good. I've seen him beat most soldiers in two moves or less." Motochika said. "No way we'd never pick work over you!" Motochika shook his head in disbelief.

"Ah well we've already decided that im playing." Masamune sighed "It's you guys job to do what you need to for your clan you can't always come down to see me. I still have many of the things you sent to me from your travels and i keep all the letter from both of you. I still have that one from Yuki" Masamune looked saddened

"Still, we'd never pass up the chance to see you. You're our brother!" Motochika said

"Yeah i know when you guys aren't busy you come down. I hardly get to see Yuki now that there's been lot's of thing's that have happened between Takada and Date. So im glad i got to see him" Masamune sighed

"Speaking of Yukimura, nice ring, by the way. What's your wedding plans? Or the date? How did he propose?" Motochika chuckled.

Masamune faded in embarrassment. "Thanks. We weren't able to discuss the details. He gave me the ring and i had guessed what he was going to say and such so yeah nothing too big and dramatic" Masamune chuckled sadly

"Well what's your plans? Anything big? or maybe something small and private?" Motochika asked interestedly.

"Don't know haven't had time to plan anything" Masamune chuckled then sighed "And now it may not happen" Masamune said sadly

"Don't be so pessimistic. We don't even know his formation. Yukimura might not even participate." Motochika said "You guys still have that cherry blossom tree that you took that picture under? The one with Kojūrō and Yukimura?"

"Yeah." Masamune said

"You could get married under that. Or go to the place where you first found Yukimura." Motochika suggested excitedly.

"Under the tree or down by the river. Well if we get out of here we'll decide" Masamune said

"Aw but if you do it by the river it will be sweeter. But under the tree it'll be more beautiful." Motochika said happily.

"Like I said we'll decide when we get out. I just hope you can make it from your oh so important travels" Masamune chuckled

"If i know Yukimura, he'll give you like a week to get everything together and then boom! Wedding! And of course i'll make it! My brother's getting married!" Motochika said in fake shock.

"Yeah im sure he's already planned thing out and is going to tell me and see if i agree with it" Masamune laughed "You better, or else you won't hear the end of it" Masamune said

"He's probably been planning for this day since you were kids." Motochika laughed. "Or what, shortie? You gonna beat me up, with those scrawny little short arms?" Motochika teased.

"I wouldn't be surprised at that." Masamune chuckled "Well I doubt you want both Date and Takeda charging at you and knowing Motonari he'd help us get back at you as well" Masamune smirked

Motochika gasped "You'd burn the homes of thousands of my citizens just to get back at me? You monster!" Motochika said dramatically.

"Then i guess you have no choice huh" Masamune chuckled

"I have lots of choices. I could run. I could surrender. I could show up and avoid it all. I could get Ranmaru's help. I do have allies too, you know. Ieyasu wouldn't leave me to die." Motochika said stubbornly.

"Who said that I don't have allies as well? I am pretty close to the war god, and you never know what if I get Ieyasu on my side before you." Masamune smiled

"Surely Ieyasu wouldn't go along with the plan of destroying me home just as punishment for forgetting to show up, or being away on business. And you've never dealt with Ranmaru, have you? Also Ranmaru kinda puts me in a position where i'm forced to get friendly with Nobunaga." Motochika said.

"If i allied myself with Motonari i'd have Mit. on my side as well. That's alot of power even for Nobunaga to deal with and Keiji is great friends with the war god i'd have Meada help as well." Masamune said

"Ah, but Mit's boss works for Nobunaga too." Motochika pointed out.

"True but that just means they could go against Nobunaga a lot easier. But i'd rather not fight my brother" Masamune said

"Ranmaru's been a great help with Motonari too. I'm sure his relation to Ranmaru as part of his clan pulls Motonari into a relationship to Nobunaga as well. And really? You're going to Keiji for help with war?" Motochika chuckled. "I'd rather not have my country burned in the name of punishment for missing a wedding either."

"So best to just come and celebrate" Masamune said

"I've been having Ranmaru spy on Motonari for years and it's right under his nose. And all it costs me is a handful of foreign candy." Motochika laughed. "No promises just yet. we don't know what'll happen when we get back. I might decide to go off unexpectedly on some random voyage."

"You never know what will happen. I just know i'll have to get back at Nobunaga for planning to kill us all off to take the country for himself" Masamune grumbled

"And Motonari calls me a brutish brainless ogre. I know his castle inside and out, plus i know a few personal buttons i can push. I'd say i know him better than he knows himself. I just hope Ranmaru doesn't get hurt in the middle of this." Motochika said worriedly.

"Sometime's we don't even know till it's too late. Never know i hope for the sake of him being close to you, that he doesn't get wrapped up in all this mess" Masamune said

"He's a good kid, really. He's truly got good intentions. But he's so innocent and naive. I try my best as his uncle to guide him, but he gets so off track i don't know if i can help him." Motochika fretted. "There's so much dangerous stuff Nobunaga has him doing, i'm afraid it'll kill him someday. At least with Motonari i know there's little danger since Ranmaru's part of his clan."

"Yeah Nobunaga i doubt has been easy on him." Masamune said

"But what if he gets hurt! He's just a little boy Masa!" Motochika said worriedly.

"I assume you two have made up." Motonari's voice said as he threw open the door. "You've been taking far too long when we have work to be done."

"We actually have some things we need to talk about with the group" Masamune sighed

"Well, what are you standing around like idiots for? We can't hear through walls, you know." Motonari grumbled before stepping aside for the two to pass.

Masamune sighed as he walked past Motonari. Motochika tried to keep a happy appearance as he followed. Masamune cleared his throat as he approached the group. Motonari clapped his hands sharply, getting everyone's attention.

"Oi! This dolt has something he wants to say." Motonari said gruffly.

"Not much of a want but more of a need" Masamune grumbled standing up straight and looking at the others a very serious expression on his face. Everyone looked attentively at him.

"As Motochika and I were talking things out things, the monster appeared before us saying that he invited us to a game of sorts. If we win this game we are free to get out of this forsaken place. The only thing i need to warn you all about is that he already has me picked as the player of this game. And well the game is Chess as he called it and the pieces to play with are …. you guys" Masamune announced. There were several gasps and postures straightening at this.

"... So it wants to toy with us." Sasuke growled.

"Metaphorically and physically yes" Masamune grumbled

"What happens if a piece is captured?" Kojūrō asked.

Masamune gulped. "That piece dies" Masamune said

"Of course. It's never that easy. There's always a catch with that damned monster." Kojūrō growled.

"Now I haven't decided who will be what piece because i wanted to discuss this with everyone. But first is there any questions if i know the answer i'll tell" Masamune said

"How good are you at chess? What's our survival chances?" Ieyasu asked.

"I have a good streak of winning against my soldier's and i have a strategy that is hard to win against. So by that we have a good chance of survival but i have no clue about Azathoth's skills or strategy that he will be using." Masamune replied

"I volunteer to be a pawn." Kojūrō spoke up.

Masamune sighed "I was thinking more of a knight if that is alright with you Kojūrō" Masamune said looking worrisome.

"Why a knight?" Kojūrō asked, frowning.

"Your very important to me. Not that anyone isn't important." Masamune said

"Except knight is the piece you're most likely to lose." Kojūrō said, frowning still.

"Not in my strategy." Masamune said

"Then it's only right little Masa be king." Ieyasu said.

"Right plus he has to stay alive so im still here" Masamune said

"Then that would make Yuki a queen?" Sasuke chuckled weakly.

"If he's up to that then yes" Masamune said looking over at Yukimura.

"The protection isn't necessary Sasuke. I'd do much better as a pawn." Yukimura said.

"But you're still very important to me Yuki" Masamune said worriedly messing with his ring.

"That's why my life is better spent defending him." Yukimura said.

"I'm more likely to lose a pawn Yuki. And the queen is right by the king to protect him." Masamune said.

"but as a pawn i can at least take down several other pieces with me. I can help everyone, at least far better than i've been doing." Yukimura shook his head. "I can make up for… what i did to you guys." Yukimura's voice cracked in guilt.

"But I don't want you hurt or worse Yuki" Masamune said beggingly

"It's only fair, compared to the people i've hurt." Yukimura said guiltily.

"I've hurt many as well i've killed many. Im not that much better than you. So you don't have to make it up" Masamune said

"You didn't just murder 5 innocent people in cold blood. You didn't tie up your friends and threaten their lives. You're far better than me." Yukimura sniffled.

"It took me a whole army to realize sometimes you have to retreat. All good soldiers and people and i sent them to their deaths because i didn't retreat. That's a far greater number than five. No i've done worse than that" Masamune sighed

"Why do you even want to save me? I nearly killed you." Yukimura pouted.

"Because if you die your ghost self dies as well." Masamune said

"And? At least my ghost self would be free, right?" Yukimura grumbled.

"Not really he'd be dead for good." Masamune said sadly looking at his ring.

"And this is important to you how? I'm not like family. I'm just a close friend. I'm not like Kojūrō." Yukimura said.

"Well not family yet" Masamune said with a warm smile still looking at his ring.

"Wait, what? What do you mean 'yet'?" Yukimura looked confused.

Masamune faded a little in embarrassment. "Well uh it's complicated" Masamune said

"Masa, what's going on?" Yukimura pressured Masamune.

Masamune looked over at child him and back to Yukimura. "It'd be easier to tell you away from the group" Masamune said shyly

Yukimura huffed before walking back over to the room and walking in. Masamune followed him. Yukimura sat cross legged on the floor as he watched Masamune interestedly. Masamune closed the door and walked over and sat in front of Yukimura with a sigh.

"So. You have something you need to share with me?" Yukimura began.

"Ghost you, My Yuki, well earlier when we were taken to another version of my house my Yuki was there and well he gave me this ring, and proposed. I said Yes of course but if you died then he dies as well and i lose him" Masamune said

"..." Yukimura was silent for a long time, just staring at Masamune with a blank expression.

"Yuki?" Masamune asked looking at Yukimura worriedly

Yukimura took a deep breath before closing his eyes, his posture straightening a bit. Masamune looking at him curiously. Finally after several minutes of agonizing silence Yukimura opened his eyes, looking at Masamune with the same blank expression, clearing his throat

Masamune looked at Yukimura in anticipation.

"So are we married now?" Yukimura asked calmly and unusually serious.

"Engaged, So do you understand now why i don't want you dead" Masamune said

"I'm not sure i quite understand." Yukimura said. "You're engaged to a child too, you realize."

Masamune sighed "I'm engaged to older you. I don't care if anyone say's it's not right or if they order me to love some chick. I love him as weird as that may be" Masamune said

Yukimura let out a soft chuckle, and stood up, slowly circling Masamune and looking him over, giving several pokes and making several hums and muttering to himself quietly. Masamune looked at Yukimura in confusion. "And what are you celebrating?" Masamune asked

Yukimura pulled back Masamune's shirt and looked down it, giving a soft chuckle at what he saw and moving to Masamune's arms, feeling out the muscle. "You like to be on top or bottom?" Yukimura asked randomly.

Masamune was surprised at the sudden change in Yukimura and faded a little at the question. "I prefer top but i won't say i dislike the bottom." Masamune mumbled

Yukimura gave another hum and nodded before kneeling down, looking at Masamune's legs and butt. "And what exactly is your style? Rough? Soft? Etcetera?" Yukimura mumbled, not a single blush on his face.

Masamune looked at Yukimura curiously. "Rough" Masamune replied

"I see." Yukimura nodded, putting his hands on Masamune's legs and feeling them through the armor. "Interesting…. Older me, you and i have quite similar and different tastes…" Yukimura muttered to himself, his eyes wandering up to Masamune's butt Masamune looked at Yukimura with a confused expression "What do you mean by that?" Masamune asked

"Hm… butt's an okay shape. A bit small, but i suppose the inside makes up for that…" Yukimura muttered. "Strong muscles, that's always a plus…"

Masamune faded a little. "Thanks but other's have a nicer body than me" Masamune mumbled

"You don't mind, do you?" Yukimura asked randomly, looking up at Masamune.

"Don't mind what?" Masamune asked

"Ah, thanks." Yukimura said before grabbing Masamune's butt, feeling the muscle there.

Masamune faded and hid his face in his hands. "What is with you and an obsession with my ass?" Masamune mumbled

"I need to make sure my older self will be satisfied." Yukimura answered bluntly.

"Of course he will be" Masamune mumbled

"I know emotionally he will be. But i need to make sure physically he'll be satisfied as well." Yukimura said, giving Masamune's butt a few squeezes. "Nice and tight. That's good." Yukimura noted.

"I don't disappoint when it comes to that" Masamune said softly

Yukimura's fingers moved towards Masamune's buttcrack, feeling along it "How recently have you two done it together?" Yukimura asked calmly. "Also when's the last time you had any sort of disease checkup? The butt can be a nasty place if not cleaned right after all."

Masamune tensed up with a surprised face. "Not to long ago. I know that, Not like i can here" Masamune said with a huff.

"There's all sorts of diseases you might be carrying when you get back to life. There's even one where your parts will rot off." Yukimura said, holding back a smirk.

Masamune gulped "Well when i get that checked out" Masamune said

"Who knows, you might already have it." Yukimura said, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"I hope not" Masamune said worriedly

"Older me would be so disappointed if you did have it. They might even have to cut it off before it rots." Yukimura said with a smirk.

Masamune looked scared. Yukimura gave a final hum before stepping back and giving a few nods to himself, looking Masamune over.

"Well…" Yukimura said, having apparently finally made a decision. "It's was a hard decision, but i think…" Yukimura smirked, enjoying holding Masamune in suspense.

"You think" Masamune egged on.

"... You match most of my standards, and your body and character aren't too bad. However..." Yukimura said, holding a straight face as he looked Masamune in the eye.

Masamune gulped

"I sadly have to say…" Yukimura gave a sigh, standing straighter and holding his arms behind his back. "I disapprove. You're my childhood friend, and a man no less. I just can't see you that way, i'm sorry."

"Bullshit!" Masamune retorted standing up quickly. "You purposed to me not I to you. And you said yourself earlier that you like little me out there more than friends you going back on that love" Masamune growled

"That may be so. But seeing you as an adult, i'm afraid i don't share the same thoughts about adult you. I'm not sure what my motives for the proposal might have been, but i'm afraid i don't feel the physical attraction, and emotionally you're a close friend to me." Yukimura said calmly, not flinching at Masamune's growl or retort.

Masamune looked angered by what Yukimura said. "I don't believe that. But if it's just to get close to me and try to take the land that the Date clan calls home you'd regret it" Masamune growled his face twisted in anger.

"Believe what you will. I can't change your mind, i know this. I'm not sure regret is what i'd feel. Perhaps a tiny bit of regret for deceiving a friend in such a way, yes, but overall, it would just be business to me. It's a job that needs doing, nothing more." Yukimura said, still keeping calm in the face of Masamune's anger.

"You would trust me on that Yukimura, if you're deceiving me you'll understand why i'm a dragon. Playing with someone in such a way is not a job that should be done" Masamune growled turning to face away from Yukimura.

"The best way to know your enemy, is to be in their thoughts, in their emotions. If you can make them lose the battle within themselves, you'll have won the battle overall." Yukimura said.

"Some people fight the hardest when they've lost everything even the battle. The complete loss of something you protected fuels a sort of controlled rage that can be used to the advantage if need be for survival." Masamune said coldly walking towards the door.

Yukimura started quietly chuckling, then his laughter kept increasing until it filled the entire room, as Yukimura wheeze for breath and banged the floor as he laughed. Masamune hissed and looked at Yukimura in annoyance "What's so funny huh?" Masamune growled

"Oh you went along with that entire thing. Your face when i said i disapproved was fuckin hilarious!" Yukimura howled with laughter.

Masamune's annoyed expression disappeared to a blank one before hanging his head. Yukimura was now panting, trying to control his laughter so he could breathe.

Masamune's hand tightened to make a fist.

"Oh, shit. That was good." Yukimura panted, the most smug grin on his face.

"You know there are times I remember why I once considered you my rival" Masamune said calmly.

Yukimura turned his face to Masamune, still grinning as he calmed his laughter, still letting out a few stray chuckles. "Really? I'm reminded on a near daily basis that we're rivals. Little you has trouble accepting when he's been defeated, after all. Anyway, of course i approve of you guys! You wouldn't even need to ask to know that answer!" Yukimura said happily.

"Why would i accept defeat? Ya know it's best not to scare me like that Yuki, i could have made a bad decision in a second" Masamune said taking a deep breath in and out.

"I like poking you for reactions. you're sometimes little you doesn't know when to stop, when he's already lost." Yukimura smirked. "Anyway fine. I'll be your queen. You've convinced me."

"You're the only one who can poke at me and get away with it" Masamune sighed "Im glad"

"Oh i know i can poke you, in more ways than one… " Yukimura chuckled. "I'll do my best, i guess. hopefully i won't have to do anything."

"Only you can" Masamune smirked "I know you'll give it your all. i don't know i have no clue on what Azathoth is going to do" Masamune sighed

"We're all putting our lives in your hands. You have to do this right." Yukimura said seriously. "one bad call, and this can all fall apart."

"I know that's why i have the most pressure here, but im glad you all trust me enough" Masamune said

"We trust you to make the right decision. Think of it this way. The chessboard is a strategy field, and the little pieces are your soldiers. Position them right, you win the game. But play it fast and loose, and you'll lose within minutes. In this case, it's more than a game, and you have to treat it as such." Yukimura said determinedly.

"Right" Masamune said with a nod

"Okay then." Yukimura nodded and headed out the door, leaving Masamune alone in the room.

"Yukimura I hope you can get out of this" Masamune sighed looking at the ring on his finger. Nervously he started twisting the ring, strangely finding some comfort in the ring's presence on his finger. ' _I wonder what you're doing right now, Yuki. Are you still free to wander wherever you are? Or does Azathoth have you locked up somewhere until it's time to use you?'_ Masamune wondered, running his finger along the dragon's bodies. Masamune sighed as he looked over at the door. ' _Okay Masa, this is the final stretch. The final battle, where everything is decided. We're all going to get out of here, you're going to get to go home, you just have to go through the monster. Everything has gone pretty fine so far. What more can happen… right?'_ Masamune took a few calming breaths.

"Last party and then were out of here" Masamune said quietly as he walked over to the door. "We gotta do this for all the people who've lost their lives here. For Kojy. For Yukimura. For our younger selves." Masamune mumbled, opening the door. Ieyasu & Motochika were waiting on the other side, both with reassuring smiles on their faces, though anyone could see the fear in their eyes.

"Hey guys" Masamune said with a small smile.

"Hey bro. So we've been thinking… "Ieyasu began with a nervous smile.

"Well, he was thinking. I just listened and agreed along." Motochika clarified. Ieyasu shushed him quickly before turning back to Masamune.

"And what is it?" Masamune said looking curiously at the two.

"We were thinking, I should be rook, and Chika here wants to be bishop. But we've been thinking about how the monster might have his 'pieces' all set up. And Chika here had an idea." Ieyasu started, looking at Chika nervously.

"And that would be?" Masamune asked curiously

"I… Might be able to find out what the monster's tactics and how his game is set up. Rather, who is being used as what." Motochika added, clearing his throat. "There's this annoying whispering in me ear, but i realized a while ago that it wasn't just random whispering. It was Azathoth. I can hear him, i don't know how though."

"The catch though, is that Chika would be briefly opening himself up to spirits, and there's a chance he might get possessed." Ieyasu finished with a sigh. "There's also the chance Chika's spirit might get lost and he won't be able to return to his body, leaving his body open for any spirit to come and take. Essentially he'll be dead"

"Wow so we can risk it or not" Masamune mumbled tapping his foot a little in thought

"We don't have to do it if it's too risky, but you know this guy best." Motochika said, sounding unsure of the idea himself.

"We risk losing you but we'd get important information we need but the risk is really high" Masamune sighed

Motochika gave a nervous chuckle "Remember when Kojy taught you about the Samurai code of honor? The self sacrifice and duty part in particular? They call for doing what is best for others, not just yourself. And that if your lord says to risk yourself, you follow his orders to the bitter end. How does the phrase go? 'the needs of the few, something something something'?" Motochika said.

"Yeah i know, but you're also a very big help in our group plus i treasure those thing's you bring back from your travels it makes me feel like someone cares when i've felt really down" Masamune sighed

"Ah, it's just sharing my experiences with others, and enjoying sharing memories with others and laughing about them afterwards. And of course i'd care. You're my bro! You're pretty much all the family i got, since we're kinda in the same situation. Besides, i haven't done much. Just done what anyone would have done. And just helped out with the heavy lifting." Motochika said with a smile.

"And those have gotten me through some tough times. Same to both of ya. We still find you a valuable companion to have with us here" Masamune said with a smile

"Eh, it's nothing. Just helping my bros out. Nothing special." Motochika shrugged, blushing in embarrassment.

"It's important to us. And like i was told if you hadn't been here Motonari would have been killed and who knows what could have happened to little me if you weren't. Even the smallest acts can have a huge impact." Masamune said happily

"Well, i guess. You're kinda putting me on a higher pedestal than i am though." Motochika mumbled, embarrassed by all the praise. "Besides, by doing this, there's still the chance of me coming out alive from something dangerous. There's a bit of a thrill in that. So you wanna try it, or no?" Motochika asked with an uneasy smile.

"Is it so wrong to love your brother?" Masamune laughed before regaining a serious expression "If your willing to then let's give it a try." Masamune said with a sigh

"Gettin incestuous there, bro." Motochika laughed. "Okay, just focus on the whispering, like you practiced." Motochika mumbled to himself, closing his eye. After a few minutes, Motochika's eye opened again, only to show his eye had rolled back into his head, showing the white of his eye as his eye moved around like he was looking around.

"W-woah!" Motochika looked startled as he stumbled back a bit.

Masamune looked confused at what was going on but kept his eye on Motochika moving slightly forward.

"Okay… just follow the voices." Motochika sighed, his eye remaining open and unblinking. "Oh, shit, i forgot about this part."

"What part?" Masamune said confused

"Oh just the trippy part with all the deformed shadows. Damn, as if i didn't need any more reasons not to use drugs, now i'm just scared shitless of them." Motochika grumbled.

Masamune chuckled a little.

"oh shit!" Motochika gasped, jumping a bit. "Oh shit that was a close one…. Oh? What is this? Oooh!" Motochika's face changed to the grin he had when he saw treasure.

"Chika, don't get distracted now." Ieyasu said, looking worried of the grin.

"Remember kinda important information we need" Masamune sighed

"Oh no it's not a distraction. It might be what we're looking for actually." Motochika said, still grinning.

"Really" Masamune said

"Well if you count a little room with small blue balls with all our different crests on it." Motochika said. "Oh, but yours and Kojy's are empty…"

"Wonder why there empty" Masamune said with a worried tone.

"Uh oh." Chika said scared. "Oh shit, what did i do… Masa! All the balls just turned reddish black! Is that bad?"

"Shit" Masamune cursed

"Fuck somebody's coming!" Motochika growled, looking around fearfully. "What do i do?!"

"Get out of there obviously but stay where you can hear" Masamune said

Motochika gave a breath of relief. "Okay, i'm hidden, i hope. It's him! It's that monster- oh…" Motochika's face paled a whole shade.

"Are you okay" Masamune said worried

"I'm okay, if you count seeing a patchwork of all of our body parts all roughly sewn together into one body." Motochika said, sounding disgusted at whatever he was seeing.

"Yeah" Masamune sighed

"Ugh, Kojūrō's head and me and Mori's eyes do not go together. And your tongue does not fit Kojūrō's mouth, Ieyasu." Motochika grumbled. "how'd he even get his hands on all of our body parts?"

"Don't know" Masamune said

"Oh! Okay, this is the lineup." Motochika said excitedly. "Monster's playing, Yuki is the king, Yukimura is the queen, Kojūrō's the knight… wait what?" Motochika looked confused.

"What?" Masamune said worried

"Kojy's ball is black. Is that bad?" Motochika asked.

"Yeah" Masamune sighed

"Oh, Kojy, black does not suit you." Motochika sighed. "And since when do you kneel for anyone but Masa?" Motochika grumbled, looking very confused.

"He's not on our side right now" Masamune sighed sadly

"Oh Kojy please tell me this is some sort of trick… that i'm not seeing what i think i'm seeing…" Motochika sighed. "Okay, Ieyasu's rook, i'm bishop, Mori's a pawn." Motochika burst into laughter at that.

"I was thinking the same thing" Masamune said holding back from laughing.

"Mit, Sasuke, and this Hikari and Yukia people are all pawns too." Motochika said, calming his laughter. Yukimura sat up at the mention of Yukia, looking terrified.

"Yukia. So he got wrapped up in this as well." Masamune sighed sadly.

"B-but Yukia was fine when he died. No anger or anything! I even did the little charm and everything for him!" Yukimura said worriedly.

Masamune looked over at Yukimura. "He might have had some kind of regret or was tricked into it Yuki" Masamune explained.

"But he seemed fine…" Yukimura said, little tears in his eyes.

"Lots of people can hide their emotions Yuki. And not everyone speaks what's on there mind" Masamune said gently.

"But he could have told me! I could have helped him!" Yukimura cried, tears flowing down his cheeks. Masamune walked over to Yukimura. "Not everyone shares what's bothering them Yuki." Masamune said crouching down to be eye level with Yukimura.

"... He seemed so nice. I thought i'd helped him. He was so angry, and i thought i'd made him feel better." Yukimura whined.

"I bet you did yuki. Just was there anything that you can think of that he would regret?" Masamune asked, wiping some of Yukimura's tears away.

"Well… he did feel bad about his friend's deaths, and one of his friends was a ghost and killed him. And he was so eager to help me get out. He said he 'wanted me and my friends to get out alive'." Yukimura mumbled.

"Then he might have done this to help us yuki" Masamune said gently

"How? He's helping the monster now. How is he helping us?" Yukimura sniffled.

"The monster probably didn't tell him what he was going to do." Masamune said

"Why's it doing this, Masa? Why's it making us hurt our friends?" Yukimura asked, more tears running down his cheeks.

"I only know that it wants chaos over the world i have no clue why it's making us fight our friends" Masamune sighed

"And now you have to kill other me to get us out." Yukimura mumbled.

"Yeah. But really I just have to get yuki in checkmate to win if i play it right i can play without losing anyone." Masamune said

"But you have to kill your Yukimura to get checkmate too." Yukimura said, hiding his face in his knees. "I'm sorry, we're forcing you to kill the ones you love. First we killed Kojūrō since we couldn't' afford to slow down, now we have to kill other me to get out." Yukimura mumbled, his words muffled by his knees.

Masamune sighed sadly "It's okay, I promised to get you guys out whatever the cost. Even if that mean's when i get out that i'll be alone. As long as one me is with the ones they love i can be happy" Masamune said

"Maybe we should just let it win. So you don't have to hurt other me. You don't have to do all this for us, you know." Yukimura mumbled sadly. "You didn't have to help us. You could have left us on our own and we would have understood."

"No i promised i won't go back on that. And it's fine Yuki" Masamune said

"You always were too kind for your own good." Yukimura chuckled, picking up his head and looking at Masamune.

"Uh Masa! He's not responding!" Ieyasu called, shaking Motochika.

Masamune had a sad expression with a weak smile before turning his head to look over at Ieyasu.

"That's not good" Masamune said

"You don't say." Ieyasu grumbled. "Chika! Come on man, stop playing around!" Ieyasu called desperately, snapping his fingers in Motochika's face. Motochika flinched at the snapping but didn't respond. "Masa! Please, bro, can't you do something?"

"I don't know i can try but i have no clue what to do in this kind of situation" Masamune said standing up

"Anything's better than nothing bro." Ieyasu said, stepping aside for Masamune to see Motochika. Motochika was frozen, his jaw slightly dropped and was drooling as his eye remained white and unblinking.

Masamune sighed before placing a hand on each of Motochika's shoulders. "Let's see dosen't look like possession but what is going on here" Masamune mumbled

"Is it like what happened to me in the kitchen?" child Masamune asked, walking over and looking worriedly at Motochika.

"Well if that's what's happening then we know what to do. There's only so many i can give away of these things" Masamune grumbled digging in his pocket.

"Hopefully it won't be like last time." child Masamune shivered as he remembered the feeling of his soul slipping out of him.

"Yeah that was way too close" Masamune sighed

"Chika? Can ya hear me, bro? You gotta keep fighting that peaceful feeling. Don't get lured in by it! You may feel safe, but you're not!" child Masamune called out, gripping Motochika's shirt. Motochika's hands curled into fists as he tried to escape whatever was holding him.

"Chika don't give up now, whatever it is it only want to use you. We need ya here" Masamune said

"I know it feels safe but you gotta keep pushing to leave. Don't get comfortable. Just keep heading for our voices!" child Masamune added. "Whatever you're seeing, it's not real! You're not really home!" Motochika kept tensing and relaxing as he struggled to get out, and after a moment Motochika slowly relaxed.

"CHika brother don't leave me please" Masamune begged

"Chika! Stop it! Don't get comfortable!" child Masamune begged, shaking Motochika. "Keep heading for our voices! Ignore everything else!" Motochika's eye started fluttering shut as he kept tensing and relaxing.

"Chika please we need you here." Masamune said pulling out a blue stone from his pocket. Motochika started threateningly swaying on his feet as Ieyasu gripped him to keep him steady.

"Chika please as long as we're here we're in danger. And we need you here with us please" Masamune said

"We need something stronger than begging… Motonari!" child Masamune lit up as he looked at Motonari.

Motonari glared back at child Masamune before giving a sigh and walking over to them.

"You just gotta force him to come back. Threaten him, hit him, give him a good slap in the face, whatever it takes." child Masamune said quickly.

Motonari chuckled "I never had to have permission to now that i do it feels even better" Motonari laughed

"oh god what did we just unleash." Ieyasu's face paled at Motonari's happy expression, and backed away quickly, leaving Motochika standing wobbily in front of Motonari.

"Better step away, this is going to get messy." child Masamune said hurriedly, pulling Masamune away and giving the two room for the inevitable fight that would occur.  
"Oi! Pirate if your going to stay her i guess i finally win. Shame i thought it'd be fun to crush you into the ground when i stole your precious island" Motonari said

Motochika tensed at Motonari's voice and his hands curled into tight fists, and growled when Motonari mentioned stealing the island.

"Sadly you just fell here such a pity and here for sometime you've been so stubborn and you're here broken down to nothing" Motonari growled raising a hand. Motochika's fists tightened till his knuckles were white and his face twisted to an angry expression. Motonari slapped Motochika across the face. "Your just going to stand there and not fight back. You're not as great as you make yourself to be Pirate. you're less than a pawn. To cleave some trash has been stopping me" Motonari scoffed. Motochika's eye shot open and he growled as his arm shot out, punching Motonari straight in the face. "You pompous little shit. At least i have some fucking honor. You're no better than a common thug. How much should i bet you haven't done a day of hard labor in your life?" Motochika hissed angrily. Motonari hissed at the pain holding his face. Motochika growled and punched Motonari again, aiming for the ribs this time. Motonari coughed harshly at the punch bringing one hand to his ribs bent over at the pain.

"You'll never win anything. You wanna know why? Because you fucking cheat. When in your life have you ever won something justly and fairly, needing no tricks to get what you want?" Motochika

growled, raising his arm for another punch. "If anything, you're the pawn here. You're small, you're scrawny, and i could snap your neck in two if i wanted, i wouldn't even need strain. I know i'm not great. But i'll always know whatever i do in life, i'll always be better than you are."

Motonari growled. "You'll never be better than me Pirate" Motonari hissed

"And under that strong appearance you put on. You're just a big pussy who'll go running to whoever will come to help you, and you'll just hide behind the lives of innocent men like a coward. That's all you are. A coward who wears armor and puts on a big appearance when in reality he's scared of everyone bigger and stronger than him. How much should i bet that when you're finally defeated by somebody you cry and beg for mercy? Maybe that's why you're so scrawny. It's your body's way of confirming that you're a coward." Motochika growled, bringing both his fists up and ready to fight.

"I do not run to anyone. I'd never lower myself to that." Motonari grumbled standing up

"Why not? You do it all the time. Whenever you get a sore loss from me, you go running to someone else, and have them beat me up while you go home and cry." Motochika snarled.

"I do not do such things Pirate" Motonari growled

"Oh really? You don't cry? Must be something wrong with you then. You must be sick in the head or something." Motochika taunted.

"I don't do such acts for emotions make you weak" Motonari scoffed

"To think i've been beating up a person with mental problems all these years." Motochika growled, going for another punch. "Maybe you're the one who needs to be locked up for being crazy. Maybe your momma dropped you on your head as a baby. Then again, i'd drop you too if i found out my son looked like you. Then again, maybe she did it on purpose because you reminded her of whatever sick bastard helped create you."

"If anyone was dropped for looking like there father by their mom wouldn't it be your oh so dear brother" Motonari growled dodging the punch.

"HEY! YOU KEEP HIM OUT OF THIS! At least i'm not a rape baby." Motochika yelled, kicking Motonari. Motonari fell down from the kick and growled

"I'm just making a point" Motonari coughed

"Look at you. You're so scrawny and weak you fall over from one hit from me." Motochika scoffed, putting a foot on Motonari's chest and started pushing down hard.

"Well size does matter if you learned anything in your lessons Pirate" Motonari growled weakly

"I did. I also learned this." Motochika growled, bending down and gripping Motonari's collar, and bringing his other hand to Motonari's throat.

Motonari only coughed at the increase of pressure on his chest and glared at Motochika.

"Go ahead and do it if you can pirate" Motonari snapped

Motochika glared and started squeezing, making sure to keep most of the pressure on the sides of Motonari's neck.

"Chika snap out of it" Masamune said worriedly

Motochika ignored him, too angry to care as he squeezed tighter, not aiming to kill Motonari but only knock him out.

Motonari smirked "You win this time pirate" Motonari wheezed

"You need a real lesson in humility, you know that. I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Motochika growled in Motonari's ear, his hand letting go of Motonari's neck, having left behind bruises in the shape of Motochika's hand.

Motonari gasped for air and glared at Motochika. Motochika just looked back coldly at him, restraining himself from doing more.

"You might be able to do a lot with words, but remember this: I'm the one with the strength here, and i will not hesitate to wring and snap your toothpick of a neck anytime i like. Just keep that in mind next time you decide to piss me off." Motochika growled.

Motonari rolled his eyes. "Now if you could kindly get your damn foot off my chest" Motonari growled

"Little children shouldn't use such foul language." Motochika smirked, but stepped off Motonari's chest.

Motonari sat up and brushed off his chest. "I am not a child" Motonari scoffed

"You look like one. You act like one." Motochika growled.

"Okay guys, that's enough. Chika, calm yourself. Fight's over." Ieyasu quickly walked over, standing between the two and putting a hand on Motochika's shoulder to calm him.

"You act more like the child than I" Motonari scoffed.

"How about we just stop with the argueing as well" Masamune sighed walking over to Motochika.

"Chika! No!" Ieyasu growled as Motochika started to walk angrily towards Motonari again, holding the much older and stronger boy back.

"Chika it's over" Masamune said

Motochika gave an angry grunt before relaxing, still glaring viciously at Motonari. "Shit how do you always manage to get under my skin. Every time i see you i want to wring your neck." Motochika growled, shoving Ieyasu off angrily.

"Maybe for the same reason you anger me so much, Pirate" Motonari scoffed getting up from the ground.

"Just… Stay out of my way for now." Motochika grumbled before pulling away from Ieyasu and shoving past Masamune, stomping down the hall back to the others.

Masamune sighed "I swear sometimes i'm more mature" Masamune chuckled softly

"What's he all pissy about, he won!" Ieyasu's eyebrow raised at Motochika's lingering anger.

"You won't understand right now Ieyasu cause you don't have a rival" Masamune said

"Still, you guys were getting pretty personal. Motonari, you alright? He didn't get too personal on you did he? Sorry, once he gets angry he'll go all out on a person." Ieyasu looked concerned. "And hopefully i never will. Though that's kind of what i'm worried about." Ieyasu said, glancing briefly at Mitsunari.

"I am fine. I think I would know" Motonari said harshly

"It'll be fine" Masamune said

Ieyasu laughed. "You've never fought him angry. That was only a taste of what it's like." Ieyasu said with a smile. "I'm not so sure about that. I assume you heard his reaction back at the other house? Maybe he and i just shouldn't be friends. That way it won't … hurt as much."

Motonari scoffed before walking away.

"What about your dream of uniting the country in peace then, you're gonna let Hideyoshi rule it with power?" Masamune asked

"But i don't want to have to kill Mitsunari just to get it. Victory's not so sweet without the person who drives you to your goal, after all." Ieyasu sighed. "But i can't seem to get the peace i want without sacrificing everything i care for. Without Mit there to challenge me and push me on… there's just no point in getting peace if there's no one to celebrate it with."

Masamune sighed "You just have to do it when Mitsunari's not there with Hideyoshi simple as that right" Masamune said

"And then when he shows up and the only person to blame is me? It's better i just get away now before i ruin us both." Ieyasu shook his head sadly.

"I don't see why you couldn't defeat Hideyoshi when Mitsunari is off fighting someone and then just escape before hand, I mean you got Tadakatsu to escape on right. And then you'd have someone working to stop ya see you'd still have motivation" Masamune said

"But i'll always have to live with that guilt. He'll know it was me. I'll live knowing one of my childhood friends hates me." Ieyasu said, wiping away tears that were starting to form again.

"But we need peace for this country Ieyasu, As much as I hate to say it you're the only one who can do it. But you'll always have me and Chika to back you up" Masamune sighed

"But is that peace worth any price? Is it worth driving Mit insane, ruining his life and me living knowing i'm to blame for ruining his life?" Ieyasu said softly, not looking at Masamune.

Masamune gently placed a hand on Ieyasu's shoulder. "Yes the peace is worth any cost. I know it's tough living with guilt but you can always make it up to him after peace is achieved right" Masamune said gently

"If he's even alive after all that. You know he'd rather die than surrender to his lord's murderer." Ieyasu said, leaning into Masamune.

Masamune softly sighed gently holding Ieyasu in a hug. "But he's still your friend he'd be willing to listen to you" Masamune said gently

Ieyasu nuzzled his face into Masamune's shoulder and quietly cried. "Would he? What would the reasons matter to him? I still did it."

Masamune closed his eye. "He's still a friend a friend always listens even if they seem like they don't. And it's Mitsunari you two are best of friends he's bound to listen to you. you just have to make it up to him." Masamune said gently

"H-how did he act, when you knew him? Did he already hate me?" Ieyasu asked, sniffling.

"In my time frame we hadn't gotten to that point yet. You two still seemed like best of friends to me. Hell you two had a promise to one day fight against each other at sekigahara but only to test who was stronger and as you said to deepen you two's bond" Masamune said ruffling Ieyasu's hair a little

"I see. Then it is better i get away. It might not hurt him as much to kill me if we're strangers, after all." Ieyasu sighed.

Masamune sighed "I don't think so, rival's are fun to have because they know you so you always have to change up what you're doing to go against them, but it is entirely up to you. I'm just saying if I was you i'd stay friends make it last as long as you can" Masamune said

"Thanks bro. It's good to know i'll at least have someone in this dark world. I won't be alone again." Ieyasu sniffled.

"You know you can always count on me to back you up" Masamune said happily

Ieyasu stepped away and smiled, wiping his eyes of tears and wincing at the burning sensation around his eyes.

"Sorry, this must be so uncomfortable to see. I guess deep down under all that strength, i'm just as emotional and weak willed as everyone else." Ieyasu said with a weak smile.

"Everyone's weak, it just depends on who is there to help you out of those times right. Plus you and Chika have always been there for me so i'll always be there for you two no matter what. " Masamune said with a warm smile.

"Dammit, stop Masa. You're going to make me cry again!" Ieyasu chuckled, his voice uncharacteristically cracking from it's normal deep tones.

"Shorite! I thought you were past puberty! What's with the cracking voice!" Motochika laughed, patting Ieyasu on the shoulder, who blushed in embarrassment.

"Fuck off. It just happens when i get emotional." Ieyasu mumbled into his hands.

Masamune chuckled.

"Aww! Little shortie's finally turning into a man for real! Means you don't have to just act tough anymore!" Motochika chuckled, ruffling Ieyasu's hair. "Now all that's left is for you to learn how to take a punch!" Motochika grinned as he faked a punch, making Ieyasu yelp and flinch away from the punch.

"Oh come on Ieyasu like we'd actually hurt ya" Masamune chuckled

"You guys have already made me do all sorts of crazy stuff. And Chika's hurt me in the past, trying to 'train me to be a man'." Ieyasu grumbled.

"You're crazy enough to do them. Brotherly love" Masamune said

"Well Chika, it's not your responsibility to 'train us to be men'. I'm content to be the way i am, even if that means i'm less manly." Ieyasu squeaked, glaring playfully at Motochika.

"Aww! He's squeaking. It's like a little mouse. But it's my job to turn that little mouse into a big rat." Motochika chuckled, poking Ieyasu's cheeks.

"Why did i agree to be related to you two again?" Ieyasu pouted.

"Because you love us like brothers" Masamune chuckled

"Oh right, because i have bad tasted in relatives." Ieyasu grumbled still smiling. "One's a case of unrequited love between a pirate and a sun god, and the other's a case of a dragon in love with a tiger."

"SHHH! Don't say it out loud, Loudmouth!" Motochika shushed

Masamune blushed and looked away.

"I don't hear you protesting though. I don't hear you either Masa." Ieyasu grinned.

"I can't really protest" Masamune said softly

"Huh?" Ieyasu looked confused.

"They're getting married, dumbass." Motochika sighed playfully.

"You could have kept that little thing secret Chika" Masamune hissed

"Wait, he's getting married to our Yukimura?" Ieyasu looked confused. Motochika facepalmed and let out a frustrated sigh.

"uh no im getting married to my Yukimura, yours is far too young for me" Masamune said blushing badly

"Oh! I see now!" Ieyasu smiled happily as he understood.

"God you're thick." Motochika chuckled. "World's greatest strategist can't even know to look for a wedding ring or understand that he's not marrying a child."

"Ooh! You should let us come! We can help decorate!" Ieyasu said excitedly, ignoring Motochika's comment.

"Well i know Chika can control himself but Ieyasu you tend to go a little um crazy" Masamune said

"Why me? What do i do that's crazy?" Ieyasu pouted. "Besides, like Chika's any less crazy than me. You know what he's like once the sake comes out. Besides, i can let you guys do it at my place! I know this really pretty place out by the sea that you guys can go. That way it's neutral territory. No clan problems. Plus you'll be able to say Ieyasu Tokugawa oversaw you guy's wedding, and that you two have my blessing!"

"He could just as easily get married at my place too. Surely Motonari's not so heartless as to attack on a happy day such as a wedding. Besides, there's a ton of beautiful places on my island too." Motochika said.

"We actually already had a place picked out in Ohsu" Masamune said

"Aw. I was looking forward to preparing a wedding." Ieyasu pouted.

"You'll have your own one day" Masamune chuckled

Both boys gave him a look of shock at the thought of getting married. "Bro, can you really imagine us getting married?" both of them said, giving him looks of skepticism.

"Did you two really think i'd settle down one day? And yes i do think so one day you two will get married" Masamune said

"You were kind of obviously going to. But really, you think anyone wants to marry a guy who most of his life is in danger and about 70% of the time isn't even home?" Ieyasu asked skeptically.

"Or a guy who spends most of his time fighting and being a pirate, mostly avoiding paperwork as much as he can, while also having premature white hair and one eye?" Motochika added.

"Yep i really do. Some people find danger exciting and lots of people want to be a pirate so i don't see why not" Masamune said

"Oh really? You got lucky with Yukimura. He's fine with the one eye. I can't even show mine or everyone starts puking. Plus apparently i look like an old man from behind with my hair." Motochika grumbled.

"Plus who wants to marry a guy who's likely to die every day. Doesn't help that my height makes me look way younger than i am. Besides, i'm planning on uniting the country and possibly taking over. with that kind of future, i won't have time for things like marriage." Ieyasu grumbled.

"There's gotta be someone out there that won't mind it Chika. Some like short people Ieyasu, and who wouldn't want to be called the wife of the man who united japan" Masamune said

"Like who?" The two looked at him, still skeptical.

"Like i know who but i just know that you two will eventually find someone who loves you for you" Masamune said

"Masa, even you haven't seen my eye. It's pretty disgusting, even i'll admit." Motochika scoffed, his hand coming up to his eyepatch self consciously.

"Same here Chika. I really don't see why Yuki doesn't mind it." Masamune sighed

"Come on, Chika. you've never shown it to anyone. We've been begging you for years to stop hating your one eye and accept it." Ieyasu sighed.

"It's disgusting." Motochika grumbled.

"So is mine" Masamune said

"What's so disgusting, really. It's just a wound. It's nothing bad." Ieyasu said, looking between the two. "Chika, maybe if you showed someone, they wouldn't find it disgusting. Maybe they'd still see you."

"Trust me shortie. You don't want to look at this." Motochika mumbled, gripping the eyepatch slightly.

"I wouldn't mind seeing for once." Masamune said

"Great, now both of you want to see. Look, without the eyepatch, my face won't be the same to you guys. You may be able to look at me, but you'll always see this damned thing." Motochika sighed. "It's ugly, it's nasty, and it's something no one in the world deserves to see."

"I can't look at myself without seeing the damn hole in my head as well Chika, you really think it'd bother me? Well i'd still like to see the wound we both kinda have Chika" Masamune said

"You got lucky. You've got a hole." Motochika grumbled as he started undoing the eyepatch.

"It's not like that's all there is but for the most part it is" Masamune sighed but looked eager to see.

Motochika pulled off the eyepatch, showing his whole eyelid area looked like it'd been burned off and was oozing slightly, through the eye remained stubbornly closed.

"Damn it's oozing again isn't it?" Motochika grumbled, pulling a little wad of dirtied bandages out from the back of the eyepatch.

Masamune had a saddened expression "How'd that happen if you don't mind me asking Chika" Masamune said

"Ya really want to know?" Motochika asked, pulling out another set of bandages and wiping the eyelid of ooze. Motochika opened the eye, showing the eye looked like it had been burned as well, though the middle of it was squished in, like someone had stabbed their fingers into his eye.

"Yeah" Masamune said

"Okay then. Well, the story starts when i was about 7 or 8, maybe younger." Motochika began with a sigh. "This also happens to be the story of how Motonari and i met." Motochika said, glancing briefly at Motonari. "He might be able to fill in with better details, actually. Uh, Motonari?" Motochika called.

There was a groan from Motonari. "What do you want Pirate" Motonari hissed

"Well, Masa here wants the story of how i lost my eye. Which also happens to be the story of how we met. You've got better details than i do." Motochika said, keeping his injured eye away from Motonari's line of sight.

Motonari sighed before turning to walk over to them. "I don't see why you always want me to tell this story to others when it's your eye there asking about" Motonari grumbled

"It might have slipped your attention partway through but i kinda passed out from pain partway through. And actually i've never told this story before. I'm sure you have though. Way to kick off our relationship by the way. Making me lose my eye is one way to get me to remember you." Motochika grumbled, glaring slightly accusingly at Motonari.

"Like i had meant to Pirate. And shouldn't you be oh so happy i did now you look more like a real pirate" Motonari scoffed

"Sadistic bastard. Anyway, you want to start, or me?" Motochika glared at him.

Motonari rolled his eyes. "Either way you decide" Motonari said

"Fine. I was like, 7 or 8, he was 7 i think." Motochika grumbled. "Dad was off fighting, and i had the day to myself. So i wandered around. You know, run around town, practice, that sort of stuff. That's when i ran into this one out on the beach." Motochika said, nodding to Motonari in indication.

"I was just minding my own business watching the waves and sun when I heard a voice call out at first i ignored it figuring it was someone calling to someone else and then i heard it again a little closer so i looked around till i saw this person dressed in magenta and all sort's of flowers in there hair." Motonari said

"I don't think either of us knew about all the clan shit back then. To us we were just two kids, at least i think." Motochika explained.

"I had known of our clans argument over the seto sea but i had never seen the other clan, until that day." Motonari added

"Anyway, i ran up, said hi, we exchanged names, and i asked what he was doing." Motochika continued.

"I had said that i was just minding my own business and what he was doing on my land" Motonari sighed

"I asked him 'your land? How is this your land? I don't see your name on it." Motochika chuckled slightly.

"At that time i had explained that he was on Mori land and was confused on why this stranger was here." Motonari rolled his eyes

"I told him that this can't be his land, because my house was right up there. And i had pointed to my house and the village." Motochika chuckled.

"I had apologized for wandering on to someone else's land in my relaxing walk." Motonari grumbled

"How'd you even get to my house? There's a whole sea between us, remember?" Motochika chuckled.

"I have no need to tell you what i was there for" Motonari growled

"Anyway, i'd forgiven him, and said he could stay at my house till his parents came to bring him home." Motochika continued.

"I had followed him back to his house and felt very weird for being on someone else's land." Motonari said.

"Anyway, we went to my house, i showed him around, and i showed him to my mom. At the time i didn't know why she looked so panicked at the sight of him. Now i know though. Anyway, she said hi and let him eat with us, though she did tell someone to write to my dad, and that it was urgent." Motochika said.

"I had to go along with it as i couldn't give away what my intentions were to this person who had just willingly let me on to his land" Motonari chuckled

"Damn bro, you could have at least had some gratitude. We fed you and let you stay under a roof." Motochika grumbled.

"I'd have to say you showed more gratitude for letting the child of your worst enemy into your house willingly" Motonari said

"Well what were we supposed to do? Feed you then throw you out into the rain? And to do that to a small child no less?" Motochika said. "Anyway, yeah, we ate, he talked with my mom, told her he was Mori rather bluntly and suspiciously openly, and we got to know him. Or at least the story he wanted us to believe of him." Motochika said, glaring at Motonari again. "Bro, you told my mom outright that you were Mori. Were you trying to get kicked out of our house?"

"Why did i need to lie when you oh so greatly let me into your home" Motonari said.

"Oh i don't know. Maybe you could have tried to extend your stay?" Motochika grumbled. "We didn't know you. You could have said anything."

"I wasn't there to gain information I just so happened to be spotted" Motonari grumbled

"Anyway, he and her talked, and we let him stay. We, uh, didn't have a guest room back then. No real guests visiting at the time. So he had to share with me." Motochika said. "He took over my bed and kicked me out, naturally. I forgave him though, since i thought 'that's what friends do, right?'. Little did i know things would only get worse from there." Motochika grumbled. "He stayed with us for several years, surprisingly. There was always problems getting him home, and no one came to get him."

"They had figured i had died." Motonari sighed

"Even though we repeatedly tried to tell them you were alive." Motochika sighed. "Anyway, he stayed with us, practically became family after a while. We gave him that ring blade. He finally got his own room. He did his lessons with me. All that good stuff." Motochika said, indicating to the ring blade.

"Of course i've had it changed since back then" Motonari grumbled

"You mean you colored it green. Otherwise it's the same, bro." Motochika chuckled. "You were practically a brother to me." Motochika said sadly, looking disappointed at Motonari. "But of course, that's where the fairytale ends, and the dark turn of this story begins. We were walking around town, looking at toys or something, and we got captured by some Mori soldiers."

"More like they finally had to get their lord back from the enemy and got to grab an enemy as well" Motonari grumbled

"They tied both me and Motonari up and knocked me out." Motochika said,"Next thing i know, we're back in Mori territory, and we're sitting in a torture room. They wanted information, and kept beating me and Motonari up." Motochika shivered at the memory.

"Until they realized who I was and let me go" Motonari added

"And of course they proceeded right along and took a piece of hot coal and stuck it right in my eye." Motochika growled. "And of course this bastard had the power to stop it, but he didn't. He just sat there."

"I had basically been captured by my enemy for years how do you think i'd act" Motonari scoffed

"Sadistic bastard you let it happen! You didn't lift a finger to stop it when i was sitting there screaming in pain in front of you." Motochika snapped. "It wasn't enough to betray me, oh no. You had to go and ruin my life with this damn thing."

"It was an even trade as i saw." Motonari scoffed

"Anyway, they decided that wasn't enough. So they decided to insult me more, by having this bastard stick his fingers in my eye to prove his loyalty." Motochika growled.

Motonari only smirked. "It proved my loyalty to my birth clan" Motonari said coldly.

"You stabbed them right in, you bastard! You just stuck your finger in and didn't care at all if it hurt. You really were a little psychopath. What had i ever done to you? Aside from the accident of being born into another clan?" Motochika snapped, turning his eye to Motonari and glaring at him with the injured eye.

Motonari glared back coldly. "You took me away from my home, how did you think i felt not knowing how my own clan was faring" Motonari growled

"Bastard we tried to get you home, but your clan refused to believe you were alive! And i didn't take you anywhere! You came with me, willingly!" Motochika snapped.

"That had always been the plan idiot" Motonari growled

"Then everything went according to plan, and i did nothing to you." Motochika growled. "And you let me suffer, just because of the accident of being born into a rival clan. Then tell me this: Did you enjoy it? Did you enjoy the feeling of my eye squishing around your fingers, my blood and tears running down your arm? The warm gooey feeling of my eyeball?"

"Why would anyone like the feeling of a gooey eye?" Motonari looked disgusted. "But i won't say that i didn't like your pleading to stop"

Motochika looked surprised at this answer, but relaxed. "I see. I never told mom what happened by the way. She genuinely liked you. You were like the son she always wanted. Anyway, your room is just how you left it at our house. You can come back, get the rest of your stuff if you want." Motochika said softly. "Maybe visit mom and dad's grave, since they were so kind to you, and Mom being your teacher for that ring blade and all. I'm sure they want to see their favorite son again." Motochika said, sounding a bit bitter.

"I'd rather not go back and get those frivolous things." Motonari sighed "If i knew where their graves would i might" Motonari said

"So you don't want your sun charm back? Or your cat?" Motochika asked. "Mom's in your land actually. She was a Mori, did you know? Anyway, we sent her back to your land, don't know what you did with her. Probably not much of a warm welcome home, since you know, she gave birth to me, and married into the rival clan. Dad's currently at the bottom of the ocean, but i made a little grave for him at my house. By the ocean, where he liked to be." Motochika said sadly.

"As i see" Motonari said abnormally gentle. The two sat quietly, for a moment their rivalry set aside for the shared mourning of Motochika's parents.

Motonari cleared his throat. "But anyway that is how he lost his eye" Motonari said in his normal tone of voice.

"And that's basically how this whole thing got started." Motochika added, clearing his throat.

"Well looks like we have more in common than i thought Chika" Masamune said.

"Eh, just a typical story. Boy meets boy, other boy comes to live with boy, other boy brutally stabs out boy's eye. Really it's surprising i still trust anyone from Mori anymore." Motochika shrugged.

"Not exactly typical but I guess. But it seems you have a lot better trust than i since I still can't really bring myself to forgive Shingen." Masamune grumbled.

"I guess Ranmaru is what convinced me to turn around my opinion of Mori. I just don't think about what happened, and eventually the little details slip away from me. Hopefully someday i'll just forget entirely." Motochika shrugged.

"Hope ya have good luck on that." Masamune sighed.

"Well, i've shown you mine. What about yours?" Motochika said, looking interestedly at Masamune's eyepatch.

"I guess it's only fair" Masamune sighed, reaching back to untie the eyepatch. Motochika looked at him interestedly, wiping his eye of the ooze with the bandage.

Masamune sighed as the eyepatch dropped from where it normally rest.

"Oh wow, you got it way better than me." Motochika said, looking at the eye. "Yours is much more cleanly done for one."

"Well I did have people carefully remove it mind you i was still awake to see my eye being removed from my head." Masamune said

"Ow! You were still awake?" Motochika looked concernedly at Masamune. "At least i passed out from the pain. Man, i'm sorry you had to watch that bro."

"It's fine it had to be done to save me" Masamune sighed

"Still, were they in such a rush they didn't even have the decency to knock you out?" Motochika gave Masamune a look of pity. "I take that back. You definitely got the worse experience." Motochika said.

"It's alright ya gotta do whatcha gotta do right" Masamune said

"You know, yours actually doesn't look that bad. At least you can get a fake eye for yours. I can't get mine fixed without potentially killing me." Motochika said. "This one made sure to make a lasting impression." Motochika grumbled, nodding to Motonari.

"As i've been told before i just don't want a fake one" Masamune shrugged

"Why not? At least you wouldn't have to wear one of these things. they're not comfortable or appealing to look at, i know that much." Motochika said, indicating his eyepatch.

"I don't know i guess it just wouldn't be me ya know. Im so used to this it'd be weird to have both again" Masamune said

"Ah i see. Well, maybe in some other time, maybe another little you didn't have to lose his eye. Maybe there's a little Masa somewhere with both eyes." Motochika said. "I'm guessing you have to clean your eye out too, huh? It's nasty, isn't it."

"Maybe. Yeah, i guess that must be worse for you." Masamune said sadly

"I usually have to skip on cleaning since there's rarely clean water, and Motonari rarely lets me rest long enough to take care of it. Plus i have to take care of the burn scars. No matter what i do, i can't get it to stop oozing. I've tried everything. Also word of advice: Never try cleaning it out with either saltwater, or rum. Both burn like shit." Motochika chuckled.

"Ah good to know i suppose" Masamune chuckled

"Maybe we can be eye cleaning buddies someday." Motochika chuckled. "We can have a sleepover, you clean my eye, i clean yours."

"Woah Chika! So that's why you have an eyepatch!" child Masamune walked over, surprised to see Motochika's eye for once. Motochika froze, looking really awkward wether to put his eyepatch back on or not. Child Masamune went to Motochika, taking his face and looking at the missing eye interestedly. Masamune chuckled "You know for the longest time i thought you wore it just to look more like a pirate" Masamune said happily

"You never noticed my anchor's all balanced out for my blind side? And when i fight i usually guard my blind side more?" Motochika chuckled nervously. "But i do make a pretty good pirate, don't i?" Motochika smirked.

"Best pirate ever!" child Masamune giggled, making Motochika grin with pride and ruffle his hair playfully.

Motonari made a look of disgust at the scene "Can we go now? Don't we have a monster to fight?" Motonari scoffed, getting up and walking down the hall to the others.

"Ya old grump!" Motochika called after him, chuckling as he stood up and followed, followed closely by child Masamune. Masamune sighed retying his eyepatch as he followed

"Woah big Masa! Come look at this! It's awesome!" Yukimura yelled from up ahead, waving him to a door leading to another hall.

Masamune looked over at Yukimura and cautiously walked over. The hall was twisted in a strange manner, with the floor of the hall ran in a spiral pattern down the hall and the walls warped into a tunnel-like shape. Yukimura giggled and ran into the hall, following the floor and walking up the walls, standing on the ceiling as if it were perfectly normal. Child Masamune grinned and ran past Masamune, standing on the ceiling as well, jumping a bit and laughing as he landed back on the ceiling.

"Great this has turned into some kind of fun house now" Masamune chuckled.

"Is it safe up there?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"Don't know. This is the first time i've seen something like this" Masamune said starting to walk in the hall as well.

"Yuki! Watch this!" child Masamune giggled as he jumped really hard, briefly floating in the air before being pulled back to the ceiling. Yukimura laughed as he tried it too.

Masamune smiled at the two. "Wonder what made this hall do this."

"Someone's idea of a joke, maybe?" Kojūrō shrugged, walking on the ceiling too. "Wonder what's making us stick to the ceiling."

"Don't know but as long as it is i'm glad" Masamune said. Child Masamune laughed as he jumped off the ceiling again, touching the floor and shrieking as he fell to the floor.

"Uh oh. Looks like you can't touch the floor." Yukimura chuckled as child Masamune quickly got up and started running up the walls again.

"This place just gets weirder and weirder" Masamune sighed

"It's fun though- Woah!" Kojūrō yelled as he fell from the ceiling onto his back along with everyone else.

"Aww, it was just getting fun." Yukimura grumbled, rubbing his head painfully.

"Well now we know it doesn't stay the same" Masamune mumbled

The hall suddenly started rotating, throwing everyone off balance.

"Well now it's fun." Sasuke chuckled, running against the wall to stay upright. "It's fine everyone, just keep walking. Haven't done this since i was a kid! Woohoo!" Sasuke cheered as he started doing all sorts of flips against the wall.

Masamune uneasily tried to walk almost falling a few time. "Maybe for you"

"Now now don't take all the fun for yourself." Kojūrō chuckled as he got up and joined Sasuke, the two racing each other up the wall and making the hall spin faster.

"You two! You're making it spin faster!" Child Masamune whined, struggling to keep up with the speed of the spinning hall. The two chuckled, but stopped running, bringing the hall to a stop thankfully.

"Big Masa, can you open this door? It's really stuck!" Child Masamune called, trying to pull the door to the next room open. Masamune shakily walked over to the door. "I can try" Masamune said

The door was a large wood door, slightly ruined but still elaborate. The gaps showed nail marks where people had tried to claw the door open, along with strange marks that looked like bite marks of the teeth of some animal. Masamune sighed placing a shaky hand on the doorknob gripping it tightly. The knob turned, but the door wouldn't open.

There was the sound of growling behind the group.

"Uh Masa, you might want to get that done quickly." Ieyasu said shakily, pulling out his spear.

"I will try but i think we've walked into a trap" Masamune said trying to open the door.

"We did? Huh, i thought the dogs were just for show!" Motochika grumbled, stepping in front of Ieyasu to protect him as the dogs started approaching, all teeth and fangs showing.

"Dogs? How the hell are you seeing dogs? There's a giant ass snake coming for you!" Sasuke yelled, outraged.

"Wait Chika's seeing dogs, and Sasuke your seeing snakes, that's strange what does everyone else see?" Masamune asked leaning into the door to try and force it open.

"I'm seeing a giant boar." Ieyasu whimpered, backing away.

"I'm seeing a snake too." Yukimura gulped.

"There's a big ghost with no face." Child Masamune stuttered.

"Zombies." Kojūrō grumbled, unsheathing his sword. "Lots and lots of zombies"

"I'd rather not say." Motonari grumbled, pulling his blade off his shoulder.

"It's best you don't know." Mitsunari said.

"So we're all seeing different things strange." Masamune growled still trying to open the door.

"Well you'd better hurry. I don't think this thing's playing around." Motochika grunted, swinging his axe as there was a whine from a dog being hit.

"I'm trying but it's not budging at all." Masamune grumbled

"Well then break it down!" Kojūrō ordered, slicing away at the zombies threatening him and child Masamune.

"You think i'm not trying to" Masamune retorted

"Hurry it… up then!" Kojūrō grunted, charging up for a lightning attack.

"I'm trying" Masamune huffed

"Well stop trying and start doing!" Kojūrō ordered, a burst of lightning from his sword lighting up the whole room. "Sengetsu!" Kojūrō growled, charging at the zombies "Masamune! Guard your other self. We'll deal with this." Kojūrō ordered child Masamune.

"Yes sir!" child Masamune said, running over to Masamune and drawing a sword. "You big meanie! You won't hurt Kojy or anyone ever again!" child Masamune growled. There was a low growl and the sound of a sword being unsheathed behind Masamune, followed by the sound of swords meeting.

Masamune pushed on the door again hearing slight sounds of cracking he gave a sigh of relief and put his whole body weight against the door. "Come on stupid door open damn it" Masamune growled

Child Masamune squeaked in terror as the swords slipped, the ghost's sword getting dangerously close to his face. Masamune looked over at child him and growled seeing the struggle and quickly unsheathed a sword covering child him by blocking the sword. "I got this you try getting the door open" Masamune said.

"B-but-" Child Masamune looked concerned, unsure of whether he should help his other self or open the door.

"Bontenmaru! Do what he says! Quickly!" Kojūrō ordered, throwing one zombie off him. Child Masamune jumped at the sound of his name from Kojūrō and quickly ran over to the door, looking it over for some way to open it. The pressure lightened on Masamune's sword and there was a flash of familiar brown hair in Masamune's vision.

Masamune unconsciously gulped but gritted his teeth looking at his foe. The all too familiar stone cold brown gaze stared blankly at him, the expression briefly showing disgust before returning to a blank, unimpressed stare. Masamune got the feeling of fear and felt like looking away but kept his gaze on his foe. His foe briefly looked him over, giving a noise of annoyance at every imperfection she could find in him.

"Stance too wide, swords gripped too tightly, face far too expressive." She muttered to herself, circling him.

Masamune kept quiet and watched fighting back the feeling to run. ' _Danm it why out of everything it had to be mother'_ Masamune thought

His mother gave a noise of annoyance as she smacked the back of his head, forcing him to look down. "Head down around your elders, idiot." she snarled.

Masamune breathed in sharply at the hit to the back of his head but kept his head down.

"Hmph. At least you're obedient. Your only good trait, unfortunately." his mother grumbled, kicking his legs to a proper stance.

Masamune kept quite but gripped his sword tighter.

"You're a soldier aren't you?! What kind of posture is this?!" his Mother snapped, gripping his chin and forcing him to look up, and sharply smacking his back to get him to stand straighter.

Masamune growled a little at the grip on his chin and gritted his teeth. Looking off to the side not making eye contact with her, standing up straight with a slight hiss.

"I asked you a question, brat. I believe i taught you to respond to your elders when you're asked something." his Mother snapped.

"You didn't teach me anything other than what not to be. Kojūrō was the one who taught me" Masamune growled still not making eye contact.

"Kojūrō was the one who taught me… what? I believe you still have manners?" his mother gritted her teeth. "How do you refer to your mother as?"

"Everything. I do i just don't think you deserve such an act" Masamune growled

"You say Ma'am, idiot." his mother snapped, smacking his arm sharply.

Masamune flinched at the slap on the arm. "Maybe if you deserved such a thing" Masamune hissed

His mother growled and slapped him hard on the cheek. "You will learn respect." she growled darkly.

Masamune hissed at the slap across his cheek his head turned slightly. "I give respect to those who show me respect" Masamune said weakly.

"You'll give respect whether you like it or not." his mother growled, slapping him on the other cheek, using the back of her hand, especially the knuckles, this time.

Masamune gave a slight whimper at the slap on his other cheek facing away from her. "Why would anyone show respect to those who tried to kill them." Masamune growled weakly

"You'll give respect because i'm older, i've done far more in my life than your petty life, and because i'm your mother." his mother snapped, slapping him again on the other cheek, making sure her nails scratched him as well this time. "Now what do you refer to your mother as?" she growled.

Masamune whimpered at the slap and pain of the nails scratching him. "How i refer to my mother is not how i would call any other woman and is inappropriate for children to hear" Masamune said bringing a hand up to his pained cheek.

"Wrong answer." his mother growled, punching him in the throat. "What is the appropriate way to address your mother, you useless, pathetic, spineless excuse of a man?" she snapped, her fist raised for another punch.

Masamune stumbled back coughing a little. "Bitch" Masamune said weakly.

His mother's face went dark red in anger and she stomped up to him, practically trembling in anger as she grabbed his throat and started slapping him on both cheeks over and over. "You will not use such a foul mouth around me young man. And you will refer to me properly. Now address me properly." She growled, with each word the slaps getting harder.

Masamune hissed from the pain of each slap. "Bitch" Masamune snapped weakly. His mother growled and ripped the eyepatch off, and mercilessly shoved her fingers into his eye socket, scratching the inside with her sharp nails. "Speak to me properly, boy." She hissed, gripping his chin and forcing him to look at her. "Call. Me. Ma'am." she hissed as her nails scratched the inside of his eye, and a bit of blood dripped down her fingers.

Masamune screamed in pain trying to break free from her grasp. "Let go of me" Masamune whined.

"Not till i hear you speak to me properly. Call me Ma'am." she hissed, opening the wounds more and more blood drained down her fingers. Her other hand tightened on his chin, her nails slightly digging in for better grip.

"Stop hurting him." Child Masamune stomped up and gave a pitiful kick to his mother's leg. She turned her head to him, her fury heightened by this act of defiance. Child Masamune whimpered slightly under her gaze but looked up at her bravely, his little hands curled into tiny fists.

Masamune looked over at child him painfully wincing at nails digging into his eye socket.

Child Masamune kept looking up at his mother, his little face twisted into an angry glare. His mother scoffed before giving child Masamune a hard kick in the chest, sending child Masamune falling backwards from the force, whimpering out of pain and fear as he struggled to get up, only to be kicked back to the ground.

"Stop it" Masamune said with a whimper.

"Stop it… what?" his mother growled, putting a foot on child Masamune's chest and pushing down as he coughed and whimpered in pain. "How do you address me, young man?"

Masamune took a shaky breath. "Stop hurting him ….. ma'am" Masamune grumbled weakly.

"What was that? That didn't sound very genuine." his mother grinned, moving her foot to child Masamune's throat as he gagged and gasped for air.

Masamune growled "I said. Stop hurting him, Ma'am." Masamune said bitterly.

His mother chuckled, before removing her foot from child Masamune as he took in a big gulp of air. "Now, do be good boys and tell your mother you love her." his mother smirked. "Be honest, now. After all, you know the punishment for lying." his mother dug her nails into his eye socket. Child Masamune avoided her eyes out of fear, and brought his knees to his chest. Masamune winced at the pain of the nails.

"Four little words. I love you, mother. And it will all be over." his mother chuckled. Child Masamune looked at him painfully and kept avoiding his mother's gaze, refusing to say the words.

"Massy? You don't want to say it?" his mother taunted, noting child Masamune's silence.

"I can't, Ma'am." Child Masamune mumbled.

"Why not?" his mother scoffed, glaring at him.

"Because that would be lying, ma'am. And i'm not allowed to lie." Child Masamune grumbled.

"I see. Well what about you, my dear loving son?" she turned to Masamune.

"Like child me said, that'd be lying" Masamune said pained.

"Well i consider that a lie." his mother growled, taking her fingers away from his chin and punching him in the throat again. "Now tell me the truth, and say you love me."

Masamune stumbled back against the wall coughing and holding a shaky hand to where his eyepatch normally was. "I was taught not to lie" Masamune said in between coughs. Her nails had scraped the inside of his eye as he stumbled back, and she gave a disgusted look at her bloodied fingers.

"You're lying right now. So tell the truth, and say you love me. And this will all be over. You do love your dear mother, don't you? The one who brought you into existence? Carried you through the first years of your life?" she growled.

Masamune supported himself against the wall glaring back at her. "You want the truth huh. No I don't love ya. I despise you. You might have birthed me but you didn't do shit of raising me. Father did for all the time he was there and Kojūrō I would say is more of a parent than you are or ever will be." Masamune said.

"How ungrateful of you. I sat through the whole process of carrying you, pushing you out, of course you'll never understand just how much time, effort, and pain that was. And here i taught you to walk, fed you, kept you clean and safe, and i could have just as easily saved time and drowned you. I'd say you have your life to thank for me, and i want that gratitude. With just a simple gesture of appreciation, and four little words." she snapped. "You claim to hate me, yet you happily accepted the time, money, and effort, i put into feeding, clothing, accommodating, teaching, and entertaining you."

Masamune sighed sliding down the wall. "That's the thing I never understood you hated me so much why didn't ya kill me when you had the best of chances." Masamune chuckled weakly "I was just a little baby like i'd say no to survival.".

"You think i hated you from the start?" his mother snapped. "I spent all that time and effort to make sure you were absolutely comfortable, and look what i get for it. A son who claims to hate me yet accepted everything i gave to him without question, when you could have easily turned it all away just because it was from me." She growled.

"By how you treated me, yeah, figured you hated me from birth. Just the child ya never wanted, a mistake, never acceptable in your eyes." Masamune growled. "I always had hope that maybe you'd see that at one point I did love you but you destroyed that part of me, My hate for you is your own creation, mother." Masamune said harshly.

"No one forced me to have a baby, idiot. I chose to have you, and i certainly didn't picture this when i imagined what it'd be like having you in the house." his mother snapped. "I practically spoilt you, if i hated you your room would be a dark dungeon. You'd be starved, unable to walk or speak, read, or even know the light of the sun." she growled.

"But there's one thing you never thought was important to a child. To love them even if they got a disease and had their eye taken from them. After that you basically saw me as a monster. It hurt and one day i got sick of hurting from being in my own house because i knew if my own mother saw me she'd look at me like i was some kind of trash not worthy of anything. Even before that you never thought maybe i should actually be around my first son and show him that his mother fucking cares. I stayed away because i was afraid that you hated me being alive, i tried but every time i tried to be around you ya just shoved me away like some stray dog I tried to be a son you never tried to be a mother unless it was to the oh so great second child. The one worthy of mother's love. You never thought about your first son other than a disappointment, disgrace, good for nothin', no child deserves to be abandoned by their own mother, but you thought so." Masamune snapped

"And who do you think oversaw that you were taken care of and that nothing you were given killed you? And what do you think i was doing? Just sitting quietly in the background with your brother? He was nice, sure, but he was fucking useless without me. He depended on me for everything. I simply had to cater along to his apparent need for affection, while i was also trying to get you to at least say a word to me. My curse is apparently having weak children. two of them, in fact." his mother scoffed.

"Wasn't you you tried to kill me! Kojūrō was the one who i could count on to make sure i was safe. No if anyone was pushed to the background it was had no problem giving him affection and tossin' me to the wind. I tried, but no, when i tried it was don't show your disgusting face to me or i'm busy brat go away. All the times i tried to reach out it was words that cut into my hope of being a worthy son. If i had been weak I wouldn't be here like i am and you know what i have no intentions of staying anymore here i've got a clan to reform one that doesn't have the former glory of my father but it will be my own glory." Masamune hissed.

"You were going to die anyway. Figured i might as well make it quick. I had no choice but to give him affection. He practically lived off it. First i get a son whose sickly and i get another who is emotionally weak. Maybe it didn't occur to you that you came at a bad time?" his mother snapped.

"You might have at least thought that i'd become stronger and that i'd have an honorable death instead of just poison the child who tried to be the best he could to impress ya. You could have just thrown him aside like ya did me. You never tried to talk to me, so how would i know what was a good time or bad time if i basically didn't know my own mother. other than she found me a disappointment and not worthy, and wanted to kill me." Masamune growled looking around before spotting his eyepatch.

"You were already dying, figured i might as well spare you several more months of pain. You didn't even try to compete with your brother. So you got mad that he got my attention so you hated him instead of maybe doing what he was doing and competing with him." she scoffed.

"Well it seems i was the one who was the strongest of our family to be the sole remaining one, that pain made me stronger than you could have possibly imagined. Maybe because of what i could see and understand was the second you heard about him i immediately became just background noise he was more important from the first day i was just dirt. I saw no use in competing for your love for you only hurt me and loved him i was a obstacle in your way to control the Date. Never got mad just hurt, hopeless, broken, and sick of being nothing in most people's eyes. There were only two people who had always believed in me and that was Father and Kojūrō." Masamune said standing up shakily.

"And sadly you'll be the last of our family, if your future is what it looks like. I let you hold your brother, i let you see him, get to know him. You decided to hate him. Like i said, if i hated you, you'd be living in a dark room, locked away with just survival needs, and have never known the light of day. And why would i want to control the Date anyway? I'm no warrior. I have no interest in politics and lordship. Your father was barely around, and Kojūrō was usually away with him. How can you claim to love them more, when i'm the one you had the most time to spend with. Listen to yourself. You cry and whine about how you assume i hated you, yet you never stopped to think 'did she actually hate me? Did she have reasons?'." she huffed.

"If ya had reasons as to basically abandon me tell me now then" Masamune said walking over to the thrown eyepatch.

"No point in it. You want to hear that i abandoned you because i thought you were weak and hopeless. That's what you want to hear." she sneered.

"Fine don't try to convince me that you're better than what i saw. I just wanted to hear your reasons. You don't understand how i work mother and i doubt ya ever will." Masamune said picking up the eyepatch.

"... did i tell you you could put that thing back on?" she growled.

"I don't think you like looking at this hole in my head" Masamune growled looking over at her

"It's your badge of shame. It's to be shown to the world to show your ingratitude and weakness." she gritted her teeth.

"I don't see it as shame but as something that shows I made it, i was stronger than what tried to kill me. Everyone is weak no one has no weakness." Masamune retorted looking back at the eyepatch.

"My dear son, what is our family's rule about talking back to adults?" she got a dark smirk on her face.

"Why should it matter to me if i'm an adult as well, huh, ma'am" Masamune said running a hand over the eyepatch. His mother smirked as she turned her head to child Masamune, who had hid his face in his knees and had cried during the argument. Masamune sighed seeing a crack running along the back of the eyepatch.

"Masamune. Come here." His mother said sternly to child Masamune, in the tone that usually meant trouble. Masamune quickly turned around in worry. Child Masamune froze before getting up slowly, still compulsed by the need to follow adult's orders and the fear of his mother.

"Massy. You did something very bad earlier. Can you tell me what it was?" She said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"I-i.." Child Masamune mumbled, looking at the ground in fear. Masamune glared at his mother but was to afraid to take a step towards.

"I was hitting?" Child Masamune mumbled.

"Yes. And?" His mother pressured on.

"I… I talked back?" Child Masamune added shakily.

"And?" She pressured more.

"And… And i lied and defied you twice?" Child Masamune squeaked.

"What's the punishment for all that?" She growled.

Masamune's hands tightened into fist and took one step forward.

"A slap on the face. And getting hurt in the eye. And a choking for talking back. And a punch for hitting." Child Masamune whimpered in fear.

"In which you should do to me not him." Masamune growled.

"To quote you: 'Why should it matter to me if i'm an adult too?'" she smirked.

"Because i'll kill you again if you hurt him one more time." Masamune growled placing a hand on a sword hilt.

"Ah, i wouldn't step from that spot." she chuckled. "My hand might just stick too long and i might kill him." his mother turned to smirk at him.

"It's okay. I'm used to it. I'll take my punishment." Child Masamune said, trembling in fear.

"You don't have to." Masamune said still glaring at his mother.

"I can take it. I did stuff wrong, and i have to pay for what i did. It's… justice." Child Masamune said sadly.

"No it's not. You did it to protect me from her. And i'm the one who feared her, you were afraid of one of Kojūrō's monsters. Justice is training till you drop cause a cat scratched one of kojuro's prized plants. Not abuse like she does." Masamune growled.

"But i broke the rules. I did stuff wrong. Bad people get bad stuff happen to them." Child Masamune explained his childish explanation of justice.

"If i remember correctly i had those personally changed when she died, so others wouldn't get hurt like i had many times before." Masamune said looking at child him worriedly.

"But i broke her rules. Like going to another person's house and breaking their rules. It may not be my rules, but they are hers. And i broke them, so i get punished for breaking her rules." Child Masamune said, not looking at either his mother or Masamune.

"But she's dead. Her rules only exist in your head. You're still alive you don't have to follow her non existing rules. Im dead i'd have to follow them so i deserve the punishment." Masamune said

"It's no use. I've got him trained, don't i?" his mother smirked, putting a hand on child Masamune's head, making him look up with his eye shut tight, ready for the slap.

"Kojūrō!" Masamune shouted fearfully. Kojūrō turned to look, and his face paled as he saw the familiar position child Masamune was in, running to save him only to run straight into an invisible barrier. Masamune growled and looked at his mother "Damn you" Masamune growled angrily

Child Masamune peeked open his eye and smiled sadly, mouthing 'it's okay' as the slap came unexpectedly, nearly throwing child Masamune backwards as he held his face painfully.

Masamune growled and unsheathed a sword. Looking at child him and mouthed 'move'. Child Masamune looked indecisive, holding his now bruised and bleeding cheek and slowly removing his eyepatch. Masamune sighed ' _do i always have to be so stubborn'_ Masamune raised his sword as lighting flared up along it. Child Masamune had pulled off his eyepatch, showing the much more scarred missing eye he had, still looking indecisive as he saw his older self's sword light up. Masamune mouthed 'Move now or sorry kiddo' looking very serious.

"Massy. I'm waiting." his mother said, noticing Masamune raising his sword and smirking. Child Masamune froze, unable to choose whether he still wanted to go through with the abuse or not.

Masamune sighed before quickly moving into stance. Child Masamune sighed before slowly making his way towards his mother, twisting his hands nervously.

"Sorry kiddo, Testament." Masamune said sending a powerful wave of energy forward.

"Kiddo. Look away." Kojūrō called, as Child Masamune stayed frozen, unable to decide between all the different adult orders he was being given. Child Masamune gulped as he ran to his mother, pushing her out of the way before the wave of energy hit her, taking the hit himself. Masamune looked surprised as the actions of his younger self. Child Masamune wheezed as the energy knocked him back, drawing his own sword to absorb most of the attack. Masamune looked at his younger self in confusion but then shook his head and looked over to his mother. His mother looked briefly shocked, before smirking. Masamune growled tightening his grip on the sword and starting to walk over to her. Child Masamune quickly scrambled up, stumbling over to his mother, apparently still determined to save his abuser for reasons unknown. Masamune glared coldly at his younger self.  
"Why are you doing this for someone like her?" Masamune asked.

"She's our mother. She did so much for us, we can't just treat her this way." Child Masamune pleaded, skidding to a stop in front of his mother.

"She's no mother, so many people do lot's of things just to stab you in the back. Why do ya think that little me?" Masamune asked looking annoyed.

"But she's our parent. I'm sure she had her reasons. M-maybe she was scared when we got sick, and took it out the wrong way. Maybe she can still be reasoned with." Child Masamune pleaded, his voice alone making it obvious this abused mentality had stuck in his mind even without his mother there to enforce it.

"Kojūrō has been more of a parent than she ever was. Our father was much better than that one you're protecting there. She had her chance to tell me and make it up but she didn't instead she thinks it's fine to hurt you in front of me. I don't think anyone who would try to kill their own son can be reasoned with" Masamune said glaring coldly at his mother. His mother simply shrugged with a smug smile.

"B-but maybe she tried to make it up, but we didn't let her. She hurts me because i break rules, and breaking rules means punishment. It's simple justice. Maybe it wasn't her that tried to kill us. Maybe it was someone else." Child Masamune said desperately.

"I gave her all the chances in the world she never took the chance to even say sorry to me. Never. Your version of justice has been twisted due to that wench behind you. And who in that entire castle would have wanted me dead? After that first incident Kojuro made sure to keep me safe from poisoning he once saw her do it herself. I don't see why you protect her" Masamune said his voice cracking a little as a tear started to form in his eye but his expression was still one of anger.

"M-maybe she just wanted what she said. She wants appreciation for all her efforts. Maybe if i saved her it would change something in her. But it is justice. She said so. I did something wrong, so i get punished. I- i protect her because… well…" Child Masamune struggled to name why he was protecting his mother, as his mother looked at the scene with a smirk.

"It's because you love me, dear. I'm your mother. If i didn't love you, i'd let you do whatever you wanted because i wouldn't care. The punishments are how i show that i care." His mother said in a sweet tone.

Masamune growled and looked at her. "I hate you, just like you hate me. I fucking know ya hate me, you never even cared that you were hurting me hell i could swear you enjoyed seeing me in pain! Why don't ya just admit it!" Masamune snapped

"You heard your little self. I love you, you love me. The punishments, the pain, they were teaching you how justice works, and they showed that i care, and that i was concerned for your upbringing and well being." She said with a smirk.

"I hate your guts, I want you dead for good somewhere where you can't hurt anyone else ever again! That isn't how it works that's not how any of this works. They just showed how much you enjoyed seeing me in pain, the one who cared was father not you! You loved my brother more than you ever loved me Yoshihime." Masamune shouted wiping a tear from his eye and he turned away.

"Aw, but the hugs, the kisses after the punishments? Wasn't i clear enough that i cared. I loved you both, it's just you were a troublemaker, and required a bit sterner discipline, but i didn't love you any less." she said, flinching slightly at the use of her name as she stood and crouched next to child Masamune, petting his hair and running her fingers through the strands.

"Those were lies to get me to try and believe that you cared. The reason i was was because it got your attention but i eventually gave up on that I got sick of it sick of not being fucking appreciated! Isn't a mother supposed to comfort a crying child not be the reason they cry? Because that's what i see other mothers do. You know who i had to comfort me. No one" Masamune said his head down turned away from the two.

"But she hugged and kissed me after punishments. She had to have cared, otherwise she wouldn't have made it all better after all the pain. Besides, isn't a child also supposed to appreciate their parent as well as the other way around? She may have made me cry, but she made it better afterwards. She even said 'i love you'! That has to be serious!" Child Masamune pleaded.

"I think we had different situations cause i never once heard her say that to me it was always i tried i picked flowers for her and she'd say i hate you. So obviously you had a better version on my mother hugs and kisses don't matter if you hate your own child of something that was out of there control." Masamune said sheathing his sword.

"Maybe she wanted us to be stronger, for having lost an eye. Maybe the poison was to make us stronger! Maybe she pushed us away to teach us to be more independent. She said she loved us, didn't you, mama?" Child Masamune turned to his mother for confirmation, which she gave a fake smile and nodded.

"I became stronger because i got sick of being hated for it and being bullied about it. Pushing me away only damaged my trust in people. I don't ever remember those words coming out of her mouth i remember the servants, father kojuro my brothers all saying it but never mother" Masamune said softly still facing away from them.

"Please, try to see past your own distorted view and try to see from her point of view. You have to see she really is a good person, it's just we took all her efforts the wrong way. We thought she was pushing us away when she was strengthening us, she favored our brother when really she wanted to teach us to be independant. She gave us punishments when she really just wanted to show she cared." Child Masamune pleaded, as his mother chuckled.

"As much as you want to believe her when you go back home look around in her room. There should be some letters that weren't sent. And in those letters are information about the Date clan addressed to other clans. Still trust her little me, cause i don't" Masamune said facing the two tears streaming down his face and his expression one of pain.

"N-no. Mama would do that. She's Mama. Warm, caring, kisses, hugs, always wanting us to be better. That's mama." Child Masamune said tearfully, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"You can believe me or not but before i found those i was like you even thought she had been kind of mean i still kinda cared but then i found out she was leaking information to others that's when her true nature showed to me. That is the real reason i can never forgive her, she betrayed the Date clan and worse of all betrayed father." Masamune said softly

Child Masamune dropped to his knees, holding his head in his hands. "No… No no no no no. Mama loved Papa. That's how it works. Mamas and papas love each other and they stay together forever. No, the letters must have been some kind of trick. That's Mama, right? Mama is good at tricking. It was a trick to the other clans. False information, stuff like that." Child Masamune said frantically, trying to reassure himself.

"Her true intentions of marrying father was to kill him, and then the Mogami clan would take all of Ohsu as their own. That's why we keep Yoshiaki in check that's one lesson you learn the hard way i'd rather you not have to deal with being stabbed in the back" Masamune said taking a deep breath

"B-b-but if that was the plan, then why'd she have us and brother? Surely she fell in love with Papa, so they had babies together. Babies are made because two people love each other and want to be together." Child Masamune whimpered.

"I don't know if father ever told you about someone sneaking into his quarters with the intentions to kill him and he said go ahead but they didn't. That was Yoshihime our mother. She fell in love with father but she still had to help her brother out so she leaked information out to them. If you think about it at first we weren't important to her at all, i'm impressed she didn't come up with a story and took us to Mogami as hostages." Masamune said regaining his normal expression,

"Shh, don't listen to him. It's too much for you. He's just trying to get you to step aside so he can kill me. Remember, i love you, you love me. You shouldn't believe anything he says." his mother said, quickly running her fingers through Child Masamune's hair, attempting to comfort him.

"Believe her or me. It's up to you now i've been stalled long enough." Masamune said turning towards the door and walking over to it.

"I… i don't… i don't know.." Child Masamune whimpered.

"Shh… see he's leaving. You saved me, because you love me. And i love you." his mother said, holding his face in her hands.

"You saved a traitor. Who lies to get close to you to use you and bend you to her will. But i have a promise i made to get you and your group out of here all alive. So I won't go back on that" Masamune said

"Did… did i do the wrong thing? Did i mess up? What did i just do?" Child Masamune cried, looking at Masamune with an expression of absolute loss and confusion.

"Depends do you think saving someone who stabbed father in the back and betrayed the Date clan is wrong or bad, your the lord it's up to you. If you're asking me i personally say that it's wrong to save someone like that" Masamune said unsheathing a sword.

"No, there must be a clear answer. Please, don't leave it up to me. I don't know! I don't know what i did, or why! Dammit everything was so clear. Black and white. Good and bad. Then all this… Dammit!" Child Masamune sniffled as tears ran down his cheeks.

"That's the thing as a child you see bad and good, black and white but the truth is that there's a lot of gray in this world, She didn't kill father but she tried but she was only trying to care for us or maybe she hated that fact that we were born. Words can mean nothing or they can mean everything anyone can say i love you hell i could say it to Shingen does it mean i do hell no. people lie to get what they want. this world is filled with gray it's just how you feel that is true." Masamune said taking a slice at the door. "But what do i know, i'm just a brat as mother always said"

"Dammit, everything was so clear, so direct. Now everything's blurred. I don't know what to believe anymore. Damn it was easier to just be a child. Just for a little while." Child Masamune sniffled.

"We all gotta grow up eventually. That doesn't mean abandon your childishness just means know when it's appropriate and when it's not." Masamune sighed

"... What do you think i should do?" Child Masamune mumbled, looking at Masamune, pleading for any kind of direction or clarity.

"If you ask me i'd say kill her for betraying the Date clan. But it's entirely up to you" Masamune said looking over at child Masamune. Child Masamune fell silent, looking at the ground, violently shrugging off his mother as she tried to influence him yet again.

"I know it's tough the truth almost always hurts it's like a rock thrown at ya while lies are like water." Masamune said

Child Masamune quietly cried as he weighed his options, staying in that position for several minutes.

"Remember do what's best for the clan. The clan comes before yourself" Masamune said softly

"K-kojuro. What should i do?" Child Masamune asked shakily.

"The evidence is pretty damning. Traitors get death. But this is up to you. You're the only one over there who can do anything." Kojūrō sighed, leaning against the barrier. Child Masamune growled, unsatisfied by the answer of 'it's up to you'.

"You wouldn't kill your dear mother, would you? Remember? Mommy's love their children." his mother said, sounding a bit frantic.

"The mother's love i've seen has been them smiling and encouraging their child, the most of a punishment they get is a spanking and groundings, they always make room for their child no matter what there doing. Sadly I haven't been able to feel that love except from Kojūrō and Yuki's mother" Masamune sighed walking over to child Masamune and his mother.

"Shut up, you're confusing him." his mother snapped. "Shh. you don't have to believe a word he said. You like things clear and easy, and it was that way before, right? All this new stuff, you don't need."

"If i liked clear and easy, mother. I would only have fought with one sword and i wouldn't push myself to the limit. It's more rewarding to achieve something hard to get. and many times that isn't very clear on how you'll get there." Masamune retorted.

"He doesn't need all this stuff about lying and shades of grey. You're pushing him to be too old too fast." his mother hissed.

"If anyone knows him the best wouldn't it be himself? The sooner he learns the less likely he is to be deceived by people like you mother." Masamune said calmly

"Everything was perfectly fine before your damn influence. Bringing in all this crap about how i can't be trusted and pushing him to make grown up decisions before he's ready. Everything was easier on him when it was just me." she growled.

"When it was just you. I am only giving helpful information that he didn't know before hand. While you use and manipulate him." Masamune snapped at the last part.

"He's not being used or manipulated! He's taken my influence, and based his choices off of that." she huffed.

"Another difference between me and him. I took off of father's influence and then Kojūrō's. While he's being manipulated by you into protecting you and basically becoming a doll to use. Trust me if it didn't work on my brother it's not gonna work on me Yoshihime" Masamune said

"He's not a doll, and he's not being used. He simply trusts my judgement to teach him to make good decisions. And stop using my name. It's not intimidating." She hissed.

Masamune rolled his eye with a sigh. "More like bad decisions. I don't think you deserve to be called my mother so i will call you by your name Yoshihime" Masamune said

"You couldn't have left well enough alone. You couldn't have let him live in his fantasy of good and bad? You couldn't have let him just be a child?" his mother scoffed.

"And have people laugh at him for being a childish lord and be easily manipulated, no thank you i have to make sure he grows up and unites japan one day" Masamune said

"Well you're not his mother, it's not your duty to make sure he grows up proper, and knows right from wrong. I've worked hard to gain his trust and rebuild his dependency on others. Now here you are to mess it all up." his mother grumbled.

"You're right i'm not his mother, im him. i'm here to help him not make the same mistakes i've made. What is right and what is wrong?" Masamune perked up. "Rebuild my dependency on others? I thought you were supposedly teaching up independency. The only one i need it my right eye and that's to make sure i've looked at every option before taking action." Masamune smirked

"And that's what i've been teaching him. I've also been teaching him loyalty. Something i'm sure you lack." his mother huffed. "He trusts my judgement, why can't you just accept that?!"

"Uh huh. If i lack loyalty then why have i kept true to my promise? Why is the Date still more trusted than most clans? if it's anyone who lacks loyalty it's you Yoshihime." Masamune said pridefully. "Because you can't rely on one person's judgement you have to rely on all sorts of judgments" Masamune said

"Dammit you've ruined everything i've worked for. I was actively fixing our relationship. Now look what you've done. He was perfectly fine the way he was!" she snapped.

"I tend to get in the way of those trying to mess up others lives. Fix it by saying sorry not altering a person. You were heading him down a path where he would become like Hideaki and i am not going to allow the one-eyed dragon of Ohsu become a coward." Masamune said calmly

"He doesn't need to lead a life of war and bloodshed. He can live a peaceful life. He shouldn't have to worry about being called a coward. It's you and your mind of bloodshed and war. You truly believe he has to live his life fighting constantly, when he doesn't have to." she grumbled.

"You obviously have no clue of how Ohsu was when it was in dad's control yes we were attacked often but then it became nice and peaceful in Ohsu all because i'm lord and I have created peace. I'm on the good side of both Useigi and Takada, I would rather not fight than to fight i'll fight if threatened but other wise i can talk it out. You know nothing about me Yoshihime so quit acting like ya do" Masamune growled

"At least Hideaki was happy. And you forget, you're part of me. Part of me is in you. You'll never escape it." his mother growled.

"You mean scared for his life unless he had someone there he could trust and his men even picked on him. My men respect me and trust my judgment even without Kojūrō there. I know that and that's a curse i will have to deal with for the rest of my life. I am also part of father and that i show the most. I don't care to impress you It's father who i need to and so far i've impressed him greatly and he is glad to say that i'm his son unlike you" Masamune said coldly

"Stop it. Both of you." Child Masamune said, his voice unusually grave and serious. His mother looked startled before looking at child Masamune with a pleased smile. Masamune looked at him curiously.

"Mother, first off i have to say i'm sorry." Child Masamune began with a sigh.

"Ah- Huh? You're always forgiven, you know this." his mother chuckled nervously.

"Then you'll forgive me for this. Big me? Would you prefer to kill her, or should i? We're both the injured party here." Child Masamune turned to the two.

"I don't mind. If your okay with that" Masamune said with a warm expression

"Honestly i already regret this decision, since part of me still has the need to want to defend mother." Child Masamune sighed.

"Would you prefer i do it then?" Masamune asked gently

"I know i won't be able to bring myself to do it. You'll probably end up doing it anyway, so yeah." Child Masamune looked sadly at his mother, who had an expression of utter shock and was rendered speechless. Masamune nodded and looked at his mother. "any dying words Yoshihime, i'll grant you that" Masamune said adjusting his grip on the unsheathed sword.

"Several actually. I would like to say, to both of you, that i did truly love you two." his mother began, clearing her throat. "Believe what you like, but those punishments were truly meant to teach you justice. And i separated myself from you both because i did want you two to be strong. I refuse to admit to any truth in those letters you found. And i would prefer you not forget me, little Massy. My influence did at least keep things clear and simple for you."

"That all" Masamune said plainly

"I also have something i want to say to you." she grumbled, unhappy with being interrupted. "I truly did love your father, and i did not poison you. I don't know who did. I wish to apologize for pushing you away, however, when all my attention should have been on you. I do hope you don't forget my words to you. They did have some legitimacy to them, you know."

Masamune raised his sword. "Goodbye Mother" Masamune said with a slightly disappointed expression. Child Masamune turned away from the scene, already starting to cry a bit as his mother kept a blank expression, looking Masamune straight in the eye. Masamune swiftly dropped the sword it cutting through the air before meeting it's mark. Child Masamune walked quickly away to the door, his fingers in his ears. Masamune turned away and sighed looking at the fresh blood on his sword. Child Masamune, unable to stop himself, let out a few sobs as he cried as quietly as he could, collapsing to his knees in despair.

Masamune sighed looking over at child Masamune. "It's fine to cry you know. It was your mother" Masamune said gently as he wiped off the blood from his sword

"But was she, really? Was she being real? Was she just playing a part in my life?... Was i really just living as her doll? Who do i depend on anymore? She was practically my whole world." Child Masamune sobbed.

"You still got Kojūrō he'll always be there." Masamune said.

"It's so strange, making choices for myself. Usually Mother's always been there, telling me what my choice should be, reassuring me when i panic about being wrong. I'm so used to having my choices given to me, that it's weird to have a selection of choices for once." Child Masamune let out a sad sigh. "How do you choose from such a variety of choices? Don't you get worried about not knowing when you've done something wrong or something right?"

"You just have to tell yourself to look at the consequences of each choice. How will it affect the clan. And it's very tough knowing the wrong choice and It could mean the destruction of the Date clan but you have to get that out of your head and just choose what you think is the right move." Masamune said sheathing the now cleaned off sword.

"You must think i'm so weak now compared to you. I've pretty much been trained to take orders, and to do what others say simply because they're adults, and adults are always right. I enjoyed getting Mama's attention though, even if i had to resort to Hideaki's methods. And now, without even knowing it, i've pretty much become Hideaki." Child Masamune whimpered. "I'm just as weak, just as gullible, just as pampered and sheltered as he was. I feel like such a spoiled brat. I am a spoiled brat."

"Ya may have been a brat but your getting older and you're still a child you have time to change so don't worry so much. But i hope you understand that people lie and betray. If anything you take from me take this word of advice, It doesn't matter the age anyone can slip up just cause there an adult doesn't mean they're right." Masamune said sitting down with a thump.

"But what do i do now? I… i've never done anything for myself like this." Child Masamune whimpered.

"Well you better start getting used to it, only what eight more years till ya take the position of lord and then you will have to make the choices and only have advice from others on the side." Masamune sighed

Child Masamune let out an uneasy breath, before nodding in understanding.

"Listen to their advice and take it into your thoughts but just because someone says to do it this way you can do it another way. Think of it as the walls that were put up are now down and you can build whatever you want to now, shape who you want to be." Masamune said warmly raising a hand to the dried blood around his eye socket. Child Masamune saw the dried blood and frowned, wiping his eyes of remaining tears and using the water to wash the blood off. Masamune looked a little surprised at the whipping of the dried blood off his face but eased.

"I wish more people wouldn't lie or back stab people in the back." Masamune sighed

"I wish people wouldn't take advantage of others. But that'll never happen. As long as there's people, there will always be lies, backstabbing, and taking advantage. It's part of people." Child Masamune mumbled, wiping the blood off of Masamune and feeling inside the missing eye to see how much damage was done. "Sometimes the lie is nicer than the truth, though."

"Yes but i've had too many lies told to me i'm sick of em" Masamune said with a sigh.

"At least the lie let me live in a nice illusion that everything was alright." Child Masamune sighed, taking his fingers back and wiping them off.

"Yeah but one day you had to know the truth" Masamune said

"Makes me even question if she was serious when she said she loved me." Child Masamune mumbled sadly, looking around for his eyepatch, rubbing his now bruised and slightly bloodied cheek. "I want to believe deep down she did, but after hearing everything, i don't know how to feel anymore."

"Don't know what to tell ya that's up to you on how to feel about it" Masamune sighed

"It must be so strange to you that i still defend her and care for her. I don't even know why i still care either." Child Masamune mumbled, walking around his mother's body and picking up the eyepatch, avoiding looking at the body.

"Yeah it's strange to see your own self protect the one thing you fear and hate the most" Masamune sighed

"I guess her influence is still in me. She practically had me trained to her every beck and call." Child Masamune sighed.

"I guess to you it was strange to see such hatred towards her huh" Masamune chuckled

"What did she do to make you hate her so much? She may have beaten and hurt me, but in a weird way i always felt better about it afterwards. Like i had done something wrong, and i'd been taught my lesson. It didn't feel like i'd gotten off completely with no punishment. It felt like she cared, strangely." Child Masamune mumbled.

"When i learned that she had meant to kill father, I was angry and just worried i guess. I had gotten sick of being beaten and wanted to know why she hurt me when other kids mothers just scolded them. I felt like i was slowly being broken down i got sick of it and the day she hurt kojuro in front of me made me hate her. I just wanted to know why she did what she did and why she disowned me, I was just angry, frightened, and worried of the truth" Masamune said sadly

"She hurt Kojūrō? Is that why you were scared of her?" Child Masamune looked alarmed at the thought of Kojūrō being hurt.

"Yes. I was scared that if she could bare to hurt the one sworn to protect me, then what would she do to me." Masamune said

"Well she can't do anything now. That's what matters now. She's gone, and no more hurting and punishing. She can't hurt you or anyone else, ever again." Child Masamune said, trying to sound brave even in his still shaken state.

"In which makes me feel better" Masamune said softly

"Good. If you're happy, i'm happy." Child Masamune said, forcing himself to smile.

"Touching. Truly!" Azathoth's voice chuckled, echoing through the room.

Masamune growled his hand instantly on a sword hilt. "Azathoth" Masamune growled

"Who, me?" Azathoth chuckled. "What did i do?"

"A lot of shit. Now what is it you came to say now bastard" Masamune snapped standing up.

"Oh just came to rush things along. You all take way too long. It's fun to watch the little rats squeak though. Anyway, came to tell you i've got everything set up for our game, though everyone but Kojūrō and Hikari are being painfully difficult." Azathoth said dramatically. "But anyway, the stage is set, the actors are in place, and the show is about to begin! So don't dally! Ta ta!" Azathoth said cheerfully, before the door opened on it's own.

"You know his cheerful mood is really starting to get on my nerves." Yukimura and Sasuke said, both cracking their knuckles menacingly.

"Yes it's quite annoying" Masamune grumbled

"Have to say, that voice gets old really fast." Ieyasu grumbled, looking very irritated by the appearance of Azathoth. "Well, what're we just standing around for? Let's just go already." Ieyasu huffed, twirling his spear in his fingers and heading for the door.

"Everyone remember there places" Masamune said

"Hard to forget when our other selves have the same places." Motochika shrugged, following Ieyasu closely.

"It'll... be... fun... seeing... you... play." Ghost Ieyasu chuckled, wandering down the hall casually, his aura lighting the hall in a dark red color. He gave a big smile at Masamune, unintentionally showing off the stump of his tongue.

"What's so different about this time? We've done this a million times already. What's so different?" Ghost Mori scoffed as he followed after ghost Ieyasu, his expression more cold and blank than usual. The left side of his face was bandaged this time, covering the missing eye.

"Ah, but this time it's us doing the fighting, Sunday. That's the difference. Have you so little faith in yourself?" Ghost Motochika chuckled, appearing alongside Mitsunari and using him as a guide. "Hey guys! You kids holding up? Masa, i'd know that aura anywhere. Been ages since we've been in here again, bro. How's death?" Ghost Motochika greeted cheerfully, his voice slightly distorted due to the red aura.

"Chika! Don't be so morbid!" ghost Yukimura growled, holding his jacket over his head and failing to hide his hair. "Hello Masa. Again." Yukimura grumbled.

"Hey Yuki" Masamune said with small smile

"You been alright? Everyone in one piece?" Yukimura asked, growling as he pulled his jacket off, briefly showing his hair had returned to it's previous state, and pulling the jacket over his hair.

"Yeah hope you guys been okay for the most part." Masamune said.

"Ah, been fine. Aside from being cramped into a little ball and painfully having our parts taken from us, we're fine." Yukimura grumbled, running his fingers nervously through his hair.

"Sorry to hear that." Masamune said with a sad expression.

"And now we have to work for the bastard against you. It's taking a lot of restraint to keep from killing you right now." Yukimura said. "And i get to sit beside that bastard Yuki. Hooray. I swear if i get groped by anyone other than you somebody's losing more than just a few fingers. Speaking of fingers." Yukimura took his hand and twisted the ring a bit, showing the two dragons actually split into two rings, taking the blue one off and putting it on his own finger.

"Yuki! Hurry it up! We're late as it is!" Yuki appeared, approaching the two and gripping Yukimura's arm, starting to drag him off.

"Hey! Don't rush me! Let go! I can walk myself." Yukimura snapped, trying to pull his arm back as he stumbled after Yuki. Yuki ignored him, shoving Ieyasu and Motochika out of the way as he dragged Yukimura through the door. Masamune gave a small wave with a sad expression "See ya Yuki …. hopefully" Masamune said sadly

"Well, that was exciting." Motochika grumbled. "Looks like all our efforts for getting everyone their body parts back were wasted, if the monster got them anyway."

"It's okay we'll fix it when we win." Masamune said with a sigh.

"Hey Mit, isn't that your friend there?" Ieyasu asked, seeing another figure come strolling down the hall.

Mitsunari looked over at the figure. Hansuke was strolling down the hall slowly, his hands in his pockets and looking really reluctant to be coming this way.

"Sup." Hansuke said with a weak smile, nodding to Mitsunari. "I see you found your friend. He's a bit younger than i was picturing."

"It's uh been a while. I suppose most would think him older" Mitsunari said.

"Eh, the youth kind of adds an adorableness factor, actually. So, how's life? Ya okay, bro?" Hansuke shrugged, as Ieyasu blushed at being called adorable, pulling up his hoodie to hide his blush.

"It been okay other than the whole life being on the line all the time. And how has your afterlife been fairing" Mitsunari said

"Still as stiff and uptight about your speech as ever." Hansuke laughed. "Afterlife's been pretty smooth actually. Most of us have been stuck in these little balls, and this is the first time i've gotten to stretch my legs. Man, it was so small and cramped in that little ball." Hansuke shrugged, getting a look of disapproval at the mention of the ball.

"Sorry that you had to go through that" Mitsunari said

"N-nah bro. It's fine. Not much has changed, at least. Least i don't have to worry about dying anymore." Hansuke said with a smile, a bit surprised at Mitsunari's mood. "Bro, you're a bit more down than usual. I mean, you were kinda quiet anyway, but you're kinda being sad. Somethin' wrong?"

"That's a positive way to view it. I'm fine just wasn't expecting to see you again" Mitsunari said

"That's me! I gotta be the positive one here, otherwise you'll just go on and on about 'logic' and 'reason'." Hansuke chuckled. "Eh, i'm not playing you guys, i'm just spectating. Hoping you guys win though. You're not still upset about me dying, are ya?"

"You did always remind me of Ieyasu with that positive attitude." Mitsunari sighed. "Never know it is just a lot of skill and luck to win. Why would I be upset I know that you didn't mean to" Mitsunari said

"Figured you might be a little guilty. You kinda look a bit guilty." Hansuke said, a lot more serious now. "Hey bro, it's alright. It's not your fault, or anyone's fault i died, okay?"

"If i had stayed with you i could have stopped it" Mitsunari said.

"No. If you'd stayed, you'd have died too. And my life isn't worth that of another person's." Hansuke said.

" I'm stronger than you think Hansuke" Mitsunari said " You were the first person I met in this place and you were kind enough to help me figure out where I was. You are worth it"

"And you're worth far more than i am. You've got a whole future ahead of you. Me, i'm just another person in my time." Hansuke said. "i'm not doubting your strength. But i'm saying one of us was meant to die, and it's better it be me."

"I'm just a vassal I'm not all that important. I guess so, i just wish you had stayed a little longer" Mitsunari said

"Ah, i guess you don't know about your future yet. Oh well, you'll find out soon enough. Don't worry about the past when there's a future that's far more important. You've got a lot ahead of you when you get out of here. I want you to get out of here, okay? It's important that you live. Otherwise there's going to be a whole lot of people in my time who won't exist, especially a bunch of my friends. So do your best, k?" Hansuke grinned before stepping out the door

"I will do my very best for Lord Hideyoshi. Take care Hansuke" Mitsunari said

"Laters bro!" Hansuke's voice yelled cheerfully as he walked through the door. Ieyasu gave a little wave to Hansuke as he passed, the two high fiving as Ieyasu kept his hoodie low over his head. Mitsunari chuckled seeing the two.

"Bro, you can take the hoodie off. You shouldn't be ashamed of blushing!" Hansuke laughed.

"Not in front of Mit! He's kinda clueless about this stuff." Ieyasu mumbled. Hansuke laughed and whispered something to Ieyasu, making him blush even redder as he pulled the hoodie over his face in embarrassment and mumbled something that sounded like 'pervert'.

Mitsunari looked at the two with a confused expression. Ieyasu briefly pulled his hoodie up and peeked at Mitsunari, his face bright red before pulling the hoodie back down. Hansuke laughed and whispered something else, making Ieyasu weakly push him away as he mumbled "I'm going to go over here till the blush goes away".

"You could just be blunt and tell him outright you know." Hansuke laughed.

"No." Ieyasu mumbled, turning away from everyone and hiding in the corner.

"Tell who what?" Mitsunari asked.

"Go on! Tell him!" Hansuke grinned, egging Ieyasu on. Ieyasu shook his head stubbornly and stayed facing the corner. Hansuke sighed dramatically and tried to pull Ieyasu away, as Ieyasu tried to stay stubbornly in place.

"Ieyasu tell who what?" Mitsunari asked sternly

"Tell… him!" Hansuke grunted, putting all his strength into dragging Ieyasu away. Ieyasu made a squeak of surprise and tried to pry Hansuke's arms from him.

"Release me! I am not telling him!" Ieyasu protested, trying to wriggle out of Hansuke's arms.

"Not till you tell him. Trust me, i can hold you here for a long time." Hansuke grumbled, dragging Ieyasu over to Mitsunari and forcing him to face him. Ieyasu whined and tried to shrink back under his hood, peeking at Mitsunari and blushing red again. Mitsunari looked at Ieyasu confused.

"What is it?" Mitsunari asked

"Don't make me tell him for you." Hansuke threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Ieyasu gasped, looking at Hansuke in horror.

"Then tell him or i'll do it myself." Hansuke growled. Ieyasu looked at Mitsunari and gave a whine before looking down at the floor.

Mitsunari sighed and shook his head. "What is it Ieyasu" Mitsunari said

Ieyasu whined and pulled his hoodie over his face, his words muffled by the hoodie.

"I can't understand you when you have that ridiculous hoodie on Ieyasu" Mitsunari sighed pulling the hoodie off ieyasu's head

Ieyasu whined and grasped to take the hoodie back, his face bright red as he gave a sigh of defeat.

"Now what was it that you said" Mitsunari asked

"I…. dammit i can't do it! I can't say it!" Ieyasu whined.

"Yes you can. Now say it right now, Ieyasu Tokugawa, or i'll make you." Hansuke growled.

Ieyasu flinched at the use of his full name but sighed as he looked at Mitsunari.

Mitsunari placed a hand on Ieyasu's shoulder gently. "What was it that you are so shy to tell me?" Mitsunari asked curiously "We are best friends you can tell me anything"

Ieyasu sighed and stood straighter, taking a big breath. "We've been friends a long time. But- ow!" Ieyasu flinched as Hansuke flicked him.

"Save the speeches, Tokugawa and get to the point." Hansuke grumbled.

"Remember how i told you that i think of you as more than a friend?" Ieyasu grumbled.

"Yes" Mitsunari said

"Well i don't think you quite got my meaning when i said that." Ieyasu sighed.

"Maybe because you're always beating around the bush and never straight to the punch" Mitsunari sighed

"You kinda seemed to take that as a figure of speech. Well, it wasn't." Ieyasu mumbled, twisting his hands nervously.

"Then what was it, Ieyasu?" Mitsunari asked

"Uh… Damn how to put this without sounding creepy." Ieyasu grumbled to himself. "Uh.. Hansuke, i need my arms free." Hansuke chuckled and released him.

Mitsunari waited patiently for the answer from Ieyasu. Ieyasu let out a deep breath, licking his lips and standing a bit straighter, getting an annoyed look as he realized the height difference between himself and Mitsunari.

"Okay, um… can you, uh, come down to my height here?" Ieyasu asked.

Mitsunari sighed crouching a little to face Ieyasu. Ieyasu took a deep breath and quickly rushed forward, kissing Mitsunari quickly on the mouth. Mitsunari looked shocked and blush appeared on his face. Ieyasu pushed more into the kiss, gripping Mitsunari's arms tightly and pulling him down further. Mitsunari slowly gave into the kiss and kissed Ieyasu back. Ieyasu took this as permission and forced his tongue into Mitsunari's mouth, feeling his way around as he breathed quickly through his nose, releasing Mitsunari's arms and instead grabbing the front of his jacket. Mitsunari's blush increased at Ieyasu's actions but didn't pull away from Ieyasu instead tightening his grip on Ieyasu's shoulder. Ieyasu pulled away from Mitsunari's mouth, licking along his jaw as he nuzzled Mitsunari's neck. Mitsunari gulped and hid his face in embarrassment

Ieyasu unconsciously started undoing Mitsunari's jacket, while his other hand reached under to undo the armor.

"Ieyasu" Mitsunari said weakly still hiding his face.

"Hm…?" Ieyasu hummed, too focused on what he was doing to notice Mitsunari's reaction.

"Yay! Shortie won't be a virgin anymore!" Motochika cheered, making Ieyasu freeze what he was doing.

Mitsunari moved away still blushing while trying to redo his armor. Ieyasu stayed where he was, looking a bit dazed as he remembered where he was and blushed red, pulling his hoodie back over his head slowly.

"Ooor not." Motochika said, sounding a bit disappointed that the two had stopped. "Dammit, bro, he was so close!" Motochika whined to Masamune, crossing his arms.

Masamune chuckled "They'll get there eventually" Masamune teased

"No! He was so close! Now he'll never get there! He'll be a virgin for life!" Motochika said dramatically.

"I will?!" Ieyasu squeaked, his face paled as he looked at the two in alarm. "Mit! Quick! Take your shirt off!"

Motochika started laughing hard, gripping the wall to keep standing. "I was kidding, shortie! You're fine." Motochika laughed.

"Oh. Well, you can keep your shirt on then, Mit." Ieyasu mumbled, pulling his hoodie over his head as he blushed. There was an annoyed throat clearing, and the room getting a whole lot colder.

"You're kind of in my way. Could you maybe get out of the way?" Ghost Kojūrō growled, tapping his foot impatiently, appearing behind Mitsunari.

Mitsunari stepped out of ghost Kojūrō's way still flustered from what had just happened. Ghost Kojūrō scoffed as he walked pridefully past, not even taking a glance at Masamune. Masamune looked at ghost Kojūrō and sighed sadly and looked down at the ground seeing ghost Kojūrō walk past him. Ghost Kojūrō stopped in front of Masamune, looking him over briefly before giving a scoff of annoyance, his blackish red aura flickering as the room got colder.

"Going to get us all killed again, i see. My advice: give up now. Spare your friends some pain." Ghost Kojūrō scoffed with a look of annoyance.

"I intend to get them out alive" Masamune sighed

"Alive, huh. Just like you got us out alive?" ghost Kojūrō scoffed. "Oh well. Guess i'll have to kill them to free them from you. No worries though. Azathoth can be quite merciful and thoughtful to his underling's feelings. Unlike a certain someone i know." Kojūrō growled, looking at Masamune.

"If you're so annoyed to be around us why're you talking to us?" Motochika grumbled.

"It's not you guys he's annoyed at it's me" Masamune said

"Oh great. He's back to this again. I thought we settled this argument." Sasuke grumbled.

"Apparently not, but it's okay I deserve his anger" Masamune sighed

"Well at least you're accepting the fact that you've failed me yet again." Ghost Kojūrō growled. "What? Not going to say it was my fault for leaving my head in my base in the first place? Or saying it was my fault for leaving it out in the open?"

"Why argue anymore? I know it's my fault and i have to deal with it if it doesn't eat away at me" Masamune said sadly.

"Then why even bother fighting back. Why not just give up and accept your place?" Ghost Kojūrō growled angrily.

"Because a wise man once told me to never give up on something you believe in." Masamune said looking at ghost Kojūrō.

"Well that 'wise man' is dead. And there's a better and improved version of him now. It's about time i took my place back. You've been thinking you're the master here for far too long. It's about time i showed you you're still just a pup." Ghost Kojūrō growled, one hand on his sword.

"If you ask me he just became a grumpy old man who is too stubborn to see past his vengeance. I know i'm not as skilled as you but im not that much of a pup" Masamune said his hand instinctively on one of his swords hilt.

"And you're not? You're not too stubborn to see that Shingen had his reasons, and that what happened was inevitable, and completely fair and within his rights? You're just a little pup in the jaws of a wolf, boy." Ghost Kojūrō scoffed.

"I know he had his reasons, and such i'm not stupid. Dosen't change that i can't shake the feeling of being stepped on by him and i wish to undo that feeling. You never know Kojūrō sometimes those who seem weak are stronger than you realize" Masamune said

"I'd say you're pretty stupid, if you genuinely believe you can go through with this without any losses. And looking at you, and knowing you, i don't have to underestimate you. I know you're weak already."Ghost Kojūrō growled.

"I have lost people but i've found them again, plus i have my ways. You never know someone can change in a matter of seconds and you've been away from me for a while" Masamune retorted

"And in this case you're willingly sending people to their deaths just so you can get out. And you've been away from me for exactly 4 hours and 22 minutes." Kojūrō scoffed.

"No, they'll get out even if im stuck here for the rest of eternity. So we both don't have a clue if we've gotten better or not. And shouldn't we reserve our energy for this stupid game Azathoth wants to play" Masamune grumbled

Ghost Kojūrō growled, and roughly shoved Masamune out of the way as he kept walking to the door, glaring at Ieyasu and Motochika to let him through. The two jumped at the glare and stepped aside, allowing ghost Kojūrō to pass without a fuss.

"Being a dick doesn't suit him." Motochika grumbled.

"Agreed." Ieyasu nodded.

Masamune sighed sadly relaxing.

"You guys still sure you wanna do this i could always tell him to pick something else" Masamune said sadly

"I think we should be asking you that actually. You don't seem like you want to do this. You think it'll let us pick a different game?" Yukimura said.

"I'll be fine, just gotta get over it. Of course I want to I gotta get you guys out of here." Masamune sighed "Maybe he will, but only if you guys want to" Masamune said looking at the group with a saddened expression.

"Well, what's a game we're all good at?" Motochika shrugged.

"Not sure there is one, Chika. About the only thing we all have in common is we all fight." Ieyasu sighed.

"Come on. There's gotta be some sport that involves fighting." Yukimura whined.

"Well, there is one. Except you all don't exactly have the right weapons for it." a pair of familiar female voices said as a pair of light footsteps made their way down the hall.

"Kyra! Natsu!" Child Masamune yelled happily, running over and tackling the two girls, who giggled and caught him. Masamune looked over at them with a weak smile.

"Hey, where've you two been? We thought we lost ya!" Motochika chuckled.

"Don't know. We've just been walking around in circles till we found this place. The gap is fixed though so that's a plus." Kyra shrugged, smiling. "Hey, any of you guys seen the other Kojūrō around here? He took my gun."

"Ya just missed him" Masamune sighed

"Oh, so this was where he was going. He was chasing us for a while, and kicking our asses, then just stopped and came here." Natsu said. "So, what's the plan guys?"

"Well a ridiculous game of chess is the way out" Masamune said

"Ooh! Chess! I love chess!" Natsu chuckled. "That's it? That's way too easy!"

"Only the chess pieces are these guys" Masamune said

"Oh! Very clever." Kyra nodded. "Well, is everyone ready? Especially our player?"

"I guess, just got a little shaken" Masamune sighed

" Need a moment to think? We can go on ahead. The game doesn't start without you." Natsu offered.

"That'd be nice actually" Masamune chuckled weakly

"Alright everyone. Big brother needs to think. Take your positions! Come on, no slacking! Do you want to get out of here or not?" Kyra ordered as everyone filed out the door, and the two smiled reassuringly before closing the door behind them.

Masamune gave a nod with a weak smile before they closed the door. Looking down the hall to see if anyone else was coming, he gave a sigh and sat against the wall as he saw he was alone.

"We're almost done with this hell, so why am i so shaken right now" Masamune sighed "I should be happy, right? So why aren't i?"

Masamune looked up at the roof. "I don't want to lose anyone but i know i'm gonna have to lose one or two. Why does it always have to be so complicated?" Masamune grumbled "Why can't things just be simple. Why wouldn't Azathoth just face me in a battle? Why all the skirting around with this stupid game?"

Masamune placed a hand on his swords. "Maybe he's just a coward, but he could easily defeat us if he tried i mean a lord of time and space why dose he just dance around a final fight?" Masamune sighed "Is he actually afraid of what we might do? or how strong we are? Why is he doing this?" Masamune asked frustrated.

"All good questions. And all things you could ask me directly you know." Azathoth appeared, smirking like he'd just won a huge prize.

Masamune's hand gripped the sword hilt tightly and looked angrily at Azathoth.

"Ah ah ah. No weapons between players. Ruins the point of the game." Azathoth tapped his fingers scoldingly.

"Other than getting out what's the point of this game" Masamune growled not taking his hand off the sword hilt.

"hm… Well you have come so far. I suppose i could let you in on my little secret." Azathoth chuckled. "But… oh i shouldn't. But should i?"

"Tell me, it's the least ya can do for the one who's opposed you for so long" Masamune said

"I suppose you've earned the right to know." Azathoth hummed. "Well, you see, the person getting out of here, and i do mean person, as in a singular human being, they get to go back in time and fix their past, whichever part they choose." Azathoth said.

Masamune looked surprised then sighed glancing off to the side quickly.

"And if there is multiple victors, there is one person who gets to fix their past, and the rest have a choice. They can either go back to the morning of their leaving, memories wiped, injuries healed, and all effects removed, or, they can keep the memories, but have to live in their present time with those memories." Azathoth said simply. "As for ghosts, i'm not lying about the coming back to life part. But i may have not exactly specified the details of that."

"Would we go back to our time or not that's what i want to know" Masamune said

"One gets their choice of which part of their past they want to go back and fix, the rest go back to the morning of the day you left." Azathoth said.

"Ah, i see" Masamune said

"Anything else you want to ask?" Azathoth asked cheerfully.

"Why this silly game and not just a final fight?" Masamune asked

"Because, i need to test the wits of the person who is going to work for me in the future!" Azathoth said happily.

"I will not be working for you ever Azathoth." Masamune growled

"Oh, but why not? I have to test your willingness to sacrifice others, your strategic planning, your drive to win. Then again, i could always pick one of your friends as well." Azathoth pouted.

"Because I don't like ya, and i want peace not chaos. were basically meant to go against each other. I'll tell you my willingness i don't want to lose a single person but if it's absolutely the very last resort. I'm a lord i have to think strategically to win. Anyone who's seen me fight for real knows my drive to win. No, you will not put them in my place you picked me for some reason not them so don't go changing your mind now Azathoth" Masamune said gruffly

"But you need me to help you out with Yuki. I could help you out with Shingen too!" Azathoth whined. "Besides, you think Mori would turn down the chance to get ahead and have an advantage over everyone? Or Ieyasu?"

"I will figure out my own path I don't need your help. Mori doesn't need or deserve that kind of power, and Ieyasu doesn't need to be pushed along his own. So why don't cha pick some other group you've lured into your trap and let us out back to where we belong. Because frankly due to this mess i have a clan i need to rebuild" Masamune growled

"Ah, but you're the only ones who have gotten this far. You see, this place is a test for humanity." Azathoth chuckled. "A test of stubbornness, durability, courage, and the ability to maintain a group mindset and work together against a common enemy."

"Just goes to show that sometimes the older generation's are better than newer right. But why did you pick me of out of everyone else in the group, how did i stand out to ya?" Masamune asked

"Oh but i don't admire humanity. I want to break it. I want to see just how far i can drive someone before they finally snap. like bending a twig until it breaks." Azathoth chuckled. "you stood out, because you're the closest to snapping. But in all seriousness, you've got a certain air of higher leadership, i don't even think you're aware of it, but out of everyone, you're the one who keeps a level head, but you're also willing to piss people off to get what you want. But i need you for your ability to piss people off."

"I had figured as much. Sometimes those closest to breaking down are the most stubborn and bravest. Not really i just know when not to brake and when not to. I just generally piss people off and why would you need that?" Masamune scoffed

"Because i need you to start a war with Yuki. A massive one." Azathoth chuckled."And from there, i need you to start a war with the world. Think you can do that for me?"

"I'm not one for following. And i want peace not your chaos and a war won't help that happen, until words don't work anymore." Masamune huffed and glared at Azathoth

"Oh? I see i'll have to ask your friends anyway. I'm sure Motonari would go along with it. Maybe even Motochika or Ieyasu." Azathoth pouted. "You do want to see your country come out above and more superior to the others, right?"

"You will not get them involved more than you've already" Masamune snapped angrily "Of course but if i'm not meant to see it then i'm not" Masamune grumbled

"But i'm giving you the chance to see that! Better, to be the one to achieve that! Just picture it! Your country, the center of the world! The sole prize jewel, far above that of the other countries in the world. The one everyone wants to be, but will never be. I'm giving you the chance to make that happen." Azathoth said, gently taking Masamune's chin and prompting him to look at him. "Wouldn't Kojy want that? Wouldn't your people want that?"

"What they want is peace, not to be prized for anything. And i'd rather achieve it with no help than to cheat my way up." Masamune growled

"But if you did cheat, you'd save a lot of men and resources. You'd win with barely any resistance. Your people would never have to worry about war from anyone ever again." Azathoth said with a smile. "You could take over a whole lot faster with me, and less worries about people complaining about war."

"That's my life and the life they live in as well, and sorry that I happen to have honor for a fight one on one" Masamune huffed "Even if I did take you up on that, there would be a price and no matter what we humans have a need to fight whatever is on top, as so my country would fall to the others i'd much prefer just to have japan as my own and not get involved in the wars and such of other countries." Masamune said

"not if i can help. With my help, the other countries will be in no condition to fight you, and would be suicide if they tried. And you'd have your brother's help as well. Chika always wanted to be the ruler of the seas, no? And Ieyasu wants to see peace, as well as seeing his country get the respect he believes it deserves." Azathoth pointed out.

"As nice as it seems i'd be boring with no challengers no one to compete with, to motivate ya to do better than you already are. And you never know how strong a suicidal person can be. Yes they have their goals and such but like me they honor a good fight" Masamune said

"Well then, why don't we just ask them that directly. But first, you're going to have to find them. It appears they may have wandered off." Azathoth chuckled "Also you won't be needing this for the next part of this test." Azathoth snatched the eyepatch off and disappeared.

Masamune quickly covered his right eye and growled "Damn you Azathoth. Test after test after test this is getting boring fast" Masamune mumbled "What did he mean by might have wandered off?" Masamune asked quietly a little worried

The door opened, this time showing that the next room was a hall with walls covered in mirrors.

"Oh great, this is going to be hell" Masamune hissed looking at the mirrors and his reflection staring back at him. His reflection briefly grinned at him, giving a little wave before returning to being his reflection. Masamune shuttered a little as he sighed and took a step into the room of mirrors. The reflections made it hard to tell where he was supposed to go in the hall, as even the floor was a mirror, making it impossible for him not to have to look at himself. Masamune sighed sadly as he tried to navigate his way around the mirrors trying his hardest to find a place where he didn't have to see his face. As he walked, the reflection would sometimes change, either the reflections would move on their own, or would make gestures at him and yell silently at him. This made Masamune feel very uncomfortable as he looked around trying to find his way and the uncomfortable feeling he had as if something bad was going to happen or was happening and he didn't know. Suddenly one of the mirrors exploded, creating a loud crash and sending mirror shards flying everywhere. Masamune jumped at the sound and instantly moved away from the flying shards, his heart's pace increased.

"Calm down it just broke uh more like exploded that's uh um normal yeah something had to make that happen calm down" Masamune said his other hand over his heart trying to calm himself down.

The mirror shards started melting into a silvery liquid and moving back towards the mirror, fixing it whole again.

Masamune gulped and stared at the mirror in shock and confusion. "Yep normal happens everyday" Masamune said looking around. "We're not going crazy … hopefully. Stay calm and figure out why that happened" Masamune said quietly

The mirror that had broken started to crack again, as red liquid, presumably blood, drained out of it. The blood rearranged itself on the mirror to say "Break a mirror, face seven years of bad luck. Broken mirror, broken soul. Trapped in hell, with fire and coal".

"Well that's encouraging" Masamune sighed

The blood cleared off, leaving the mirror clean and whole again. His reflection grinned before punching the mirror from the inside, making the mirror crack more. There was the sound of crazy laughing up ahead, along with the ear piercing sound of something scraping on glass.

Masamune gulped and shakily placed a hand on one of his swords hilts. The laughing got closer, along with the sound of someone running in his direction.

"Come back here Jonathan! I promise i won't hurt you! Hahahahaha!" the male voice laughed.

"Oh great another person who's trapped in here" Masamune sighed

A young man in futuristic clothes and strangely blue and red hair came around the corner, looking around before finally laying his eyes on Masamune and grinning, flicking a knife between his fingers. Without warning, the young man charged at Masamune, aiming the knife for a stab in the throat. Masamune dodged and unsheathed his sword quickly. "Hey calm down what the hell are you attacking me for" Masamune grumbled

The man stopped himself and turned around, going for another slice to the throat.

Masamune growled dropping down and going for a low blow to the stomach. The man dodged the blow, and tried to go for a stab to the eye. Masamune growled and dodged quickly and tightened his grip on his sword. The man made a grab for his hair, trying to force Masamune to be still to stab him. Masamune hissed at the pain of his hair being pulled on and glared angrily at the man.

"What's wrong! I thought you liked having your hair pulled!" Azathoth's laugh echoed through the hall. The man grinned and put the knife to Masamune's throat, and started pressing down the knife.

Masamune quickly adjusted his grip on the sword and went for a stab to the side of the man. The man froze as the sword went through his side, releasing Masamune and the knife and stumbling away, holding the wound. Masamune glared at the man "Sorry but i have to live" Masamune growled

The man coughed and fell over, holding the wound as he bled to death, the mirror on the floor strangely cleaning up the blood. Masamune placed a hand on another sword hilt as he walked cautiously over to the man. The mirror below him became liquid again as he sank into the mirror, the mirror becoming solid again behind him. There was the sound of another mirror shattering behind him. Masamune quickly turned around to face the sound and stayed quite. Behind him was another mirror, as the mirror's frame led to another hall. the shards started to turn liquid, however, and was slowly rebuilding the mirror. Masamune raced over to the mirror. "So to get out of here is through these mirrors" Masamune said as he ran through the mirror, as it solidified behind him. This next hall was even stranger. There was furniture stuck to the ceiling, while the ceiling was the floor. What caught Masamune's attention though was a large family picture of him, his father, his mother, and his brother, all mockingly happy and smiling.

"Wonder what's going on in here" Masamune mumbled

Everyone in the picture stopped smiling, and glared straight at him as everyone in the picture's right eye started to turn red and bleed, and the picture started to catch fire where his father's face was.

Masamune stepped away a little still watching the portrait and kept his hand on his sword's hilt. The picture kept burning away, burning away his mother and brother before finally smoldering around where he was in the picture, as the him in the picture got a scared look, and moved to the edge of the picture, avoiding the smoldering. Masamune looked saddened at the picture and walked over to it. Finally the smoldering consumed the last of the picture, leaving the blank frame and strangely untouched backing of the portrait. Masamune sighed as he ran a hand over the frame and then the backing of the portrait. At the base of the portrait frame was a small plaque, saying 'Date family, Date Terumune, Date Yoshihime, Date Masamichi, Date Masamune. 15th anniversary'.

Masamune sighed as he read over the plaque. "One day I won't be here on this planet well not as Date Masamune but still i'll be gone and buried hopefully. Father I always worked hard to be like you and impress Kojūrō. Sorry i've kinda failed in protecting your friend and my guardian" Masamune said softly a tear starting to form in his eye. "You'd tell me to get over this as right now isn't the time for tears right." Masamune chuckled weakly wiping away the tear that slowly crept down his cheek. Another picture filled the place in the portrait, this time being one of Kojūrō and him looking serious, well, him trying to look serious. Strangely it was Kojūrō who had the right eye missing in the picture, while he had two eyes and was relatively normal. Masamune gently placed a hand where kojuro's right eye should have been. "Kojy i'm sorry i really am. I want to make it up to you so bad" Masamune said weakly

The picture moved, and there was a black shadow in the background as it raised two swords and slit both him and Kojūrō's throat, and the picture started to bleed where their throats had been slit. Kojūrō frowned in the picture and walked off towards the edge, disappearing behind the frame as the him in the picture tried to chase after him, crying as he found he couldn't go past the frame.

"It'll be alright little me you'll make it some how, right you don't need to rely on someone" Masamune said tears forming again. The picture started to fade and tear on it's own till the picture was barely recognizable, and he could hear behind him the sound of heavy furniture falling to the floor.

" _Date Masamune! Don't you dare run from me! Get back here right now, you little monster!"_ he could hear his mother screech, and there was the sound of small feet running into the room.

Masamune jumped a little and looked around wiping tears away from his eye. There was a small version of him against the wall, holding what looked like a small bundle of stolen sweets, and he looked frightened and was crying as he crouched against the wall. Masamune sighed seeing the younger version of himself and in his frightened state. "I had just wanted a few and i was promised them but mother always yelled at me" Masamune said softly and a little shaky

His mother came stomping angrily into the room, angrily holding a heavy book and a horse whip in both hands, looking around and seeing younger him, approaching threateningly with the horse whip raised. Little him dropped the bundle and raised his arms over his head, defending himself as he cried loudly. Masamune sighed and looked away closing his eye.

" _You sneaky little shit. What do you think you're doing! What is this?!"_ His mother hissed.

" _You said i could have some."_ Little him whimpered

" _I said you could have some later. Not whenever you want. Now pick this shit up."_ His mother growled. There was a loud thump and a small pained grunt from little him.

" _What do you think you're doing, lying down like that. Get up."_ his mother growled. Once again, there was a thump, and another pained grunt.

" _How weak. You can't even get up on your own. Do i have to pick you up? Treat you like a baby?"_ His mother sneered.

" _M-ma'am. You aren't letting me get up."_ Little him whimpered, and there was the sound of a slap.

" _Don't talk back to me, brat. Get up."_ his mother growled.

" _Ma'am, please, let me get up. Why are you kicking me down? Why do you hate me, ma'am?"_ Little him whimpered. " _Ma'am. Why are you so angry at me? It was just a little handful! Barely enough to be a meal!"_ There was the sound of another slap, and little him whimpering and quietly crying.

" _Don't talk about it so casually! You stole! And now you're disobeying me by refusing to get up!"_ his mother hissed, and little him yelped as there was the crack of the horse whip against skin.

" _Please, ma'am! Stop it! It hurts!"_ Little him cried out.

" _Why should i show mercy for a little monster like you? And a thieving monster at that! You deserve every little bit of pain i'm giving you."_ His mother growled, and there was the sound of several more slaps and whips, along with little him crying out for mercy. " _Now do what you're told and pick this shit up."_

Little him whimpered and bent over to pick the squashed bundle up, when suddenly he could be heard gasping for air and choking.

" _You know i only do this because i love you, and i want you to grow up to follow the rules."_ His mother said in a sweet tone as there was the sound of more choking and gasping. With a sigh, she pulled her gloves off and undid little him's eyepatch.

" _Mama! Mommy! Please, don't!"_ Little him whimpered and cried, and there was a sharp gasp and a scream from little him.

" _Now will you steal in the future?"_ his mother growled.

" _N-n-n-no ma'am."_ Little him whimpered.

" _Then get out of here. Leave that."_ his mother hissed, kicking him as he had bent to pick up his bundle. With a sniffle and a pained whine, he stumbled out of the room. His mother hissed as she snatched up the bundle, stomping out of the room as everything went quiet.

Masamune sighed and opened his eye looking at the ground. There was a small puddle of blood where little him and his mother had been standing, along with a small patch of crumbs scattered all along the floor. There was the sound of another mirror shattering on the far side of the room. Masamune looked over at the mirror and sighed "I just on to another thing to deal with" Masamune said standing up and walking over to the mirror. He stepped through the mirror and nearly shrieked as his feet met empty air. the hall had turned into a large empty space of nothing, with only a bridge leading off into the darkness. Masamune gulped as he gripped on to the bridge. As he walked along the bridge, he couldn't help noticing a deep growling sound from below, along with the shimmer of something like scales below. Masamune kept his guard up as he kept walking looking around and keeping quiet. There was a snorting sound as the growling got closer. Suddenly the large scaly black head of a dragon popped up, looking at him with one purple eye that was nearly as big as he was. Masamune stepped back a little and looked at the dragon, surprised and a little worried on what was going to happen. The dragon didn't attack, just looked at him, it's large pupil looking him over in curiosity. The dragon leaned over it's head, coming face to face with him, as the spikes along its head twitched, like whiskers. Masamune looked over the Dragon's face and gave a smile. "Uh Hey" Masamune said awkwardly not really knowing what to say. The dragon snorted and sniffed him curiously, giving a growl at whatever it was it was smelling. Raising it's head back, it opened it's jaws, and it's throat started to glow orange with fire. Masamune froze and looked around in fear. "Shit not good" Masamune cursed

The dragon took a deep breath and blew at him, except only hot air came out of it's mouth, rather than the expected fire. Masamune had flinched and closed his eye after a little opened his eye surprised to see he wasn't on fire or dead. The dragon gave a couple of snorts, and it took Masamune a little while to realize it was laughing. Masamune sighed and then chuckled "Very funny you had me there" Masamune said

The dragon pulled the rest of it's body onto the bridge, showing it's huge body, leveled out by the massive wings on either side of it. The dragon crawled towards him, stepping lightly and delicately on the bridge with an amazing amount of caution for such a large beast.

Masamune looked over the dragon entirely and watched the dragon crawl towards him. The dragon huffed and jumped off the bridge, taking off with a huge gust of wind as it dived down, it's tail smacking the bridge and shaking it as it dove. Masamune fell down from the strong gush of wind and shaking of the bridge. There was a loud screech echoing through the vast chamber, and more smashing sounds from down below. Suddenly the dragon sped past him, flying high above him as it's throat lit up orange again, and the back of it's open mouth had fire in it. Masamune watched the dragon in confusion. The dragon took a deep breath and spat fire at him, melting the bridge around him so he couldn't escape. It landed in front of him, it's lips pulled back in a growl as it opened it's mouth again to spit fire.

"Hey you could at least tell me what i did to piss you off" Masamune said cowering from the threatening dragon.

The dragon growled, snapping at him as it dashed at him, towering over him as it trapped him below it's claws.

Masamune didn't blink at the sudden being trapped. "Great trapped again" Masamune said sarcastically.

The dragon opened it's mouth, fire in it's mouth again as it dug it's claws into the bridge.

Masamune sighed and then quickly unsheathed one of his swords and looking back at the dragon fiercely "Sorry but i don't intend to die again" Masamune hissed

The dragon was about to spit fire, but stopped as soon as it noticed the ring on Masamune's hand. Curiously, it brought it's head closer, looking the ring over.

Masamune was confused on why the dragon stopped and now was looking at the ring Yukimura had given him. The dragon sniffed the ring and stepped back, releasing him and bowing its head a bit in respect to him. The dragon crouched down a bit, keeping it's head bowed and avoiding looking at him. Masamune was confused but glad to be released from the dragon's claws standing up and brushing off himself and looked at the dragon in confusion. The dragon remained bowing to him, backing away a bit and glancing at the ring. Masamune looked at the ring and then back at the dragon. "You stopped because of this?" Masamune said

The dragon flinched away from the ring, jumping a bit and nearly falling off the edge.

"Hey it's okay i won't do anything to hurt you" Masamune said

The dragon hissed at him, staying cowering away from him. Masamune sighed and looked around seeing that he was still trapped on the piece of bridge. "Great stuck with a dragon who's being really weird, i have no clue what happened to the others or if Yukimura is okay" Masamune said worriedly

The dragon huffed and started smashing and rocking the bridge, pushing him backwards towards the edge."Shit" Masamune cursed as he was basically tossed around. The dragon growled and charged at him, headbutting him into the edge, pushing him to where half of him was dangling. The dragon growled and pinned him down with one claw, pulling the hand with the ring on it and trying to bite the finger off. Masamune growled and tried to get free and move his hand. The dragon growled and shoved him, pushing him more off the edge as it's teeth pierced through the glove and his finger underneath started to bleed. Masamune hissed at the pain

The dragon growled and pushed him off the edge, roaring at him as he fell. Masamune closed his eye in fear as he fell. There was a gust of wind as the dragon rushed past him, catching him in it's jaws, but avoiding biting. Masamune opened his eye feeling the rush of wind stop and the feeling of something under him. He froze when he noticed he was in the dragon's mouth. The dragon shook its head a bit, and flung him into the air, opening it's mouth to swallow him whole. Masamune yelped a little at the sudden throwing into the air and then falling back down. Masamune growled "I'm not going to be easy food for you dragon" Masamune growled

The dragon rushed forward, catching Masamune in it's mouth and closing it's mouth, trapping Masamune in it's mouth. It tried to use it's tongue to push him into the back of it's throat and swallow him. Masamune growled and quickly unsheathed one of his swords and went for a stab to the dragon's tongue. The dragon gave a loud growl of pain and tipped it's head back, trying to roll him into the back of it's mouth. Masamune growled and unsheathed another sword. "Didn't I say i wasn't going to be easy food for ya" Masamune growled angrily aiming to go for a stab of the back of the dragon's throat. The dragon hissed at this and there was a sudden dropping feeling as it dove downwards. Masamune took a sharp breath in at the sudden dropping feeling. The dragon growled and the back of it's throat started to light up again, the fires just barely missing Masamune. Growling, it opened it's jaws and got ready to spit more fire. Masamune growled and quickly dug the sword in the back of the dragon's throat deeper and pulled the one out of it's tongue going for a slice to the side of the dragon's mouth. The dragon screeched, gagging on him and coughing as it tried to spit him out, blood spurting out of its wounds and covering Masamune in hot dragon blood. Masamune wiped some of the blood off his face so it didn't get in his eye. The dragon gave a weak growl as it coughed him out onto the floor of the bottom of the pit, wheezing as it tried to regain its breath. Masamune stood up after being spit out and glared at the dragon. The dragon growled and picked up its head, glaring back at him as it started to circle him. Masamune watched it carefully following it's movement's with his eye. The dragon growled and snapped at him, trying to pin him under its claws again. Masamune dogged quickly and sliced at the dragon. The dragon growled and flapped it's wings, creating a huge gust of wind and pulling Masamune towards it, as the dragon tried to whip at him with it's tail. Masamune growled and quickly sliced at the dragon's tail. The dragon screeched as it backed off, whimpering over it's wounded tail. Masamune glared at the dragon trying to calm his breathing but kept his guard up. The dragon roared at him, rushing forward and snapping its jaws wildly. Masamune quickly unsheathed three of his swords and sliced wildly at the dragon's snout. The dragon snorted, holding it's snout with one paw and clawing at him with the other. Masamune jumped back to avoid the clawing from the dragon. The dragon growled, quickly limping forward and wildly snapping and clawing at him. Masamune huffed and dodged the slashes and snapping from the dragon before quickly getting into stance away from the dragon. The dragon paused, looking up above it and growling at whatever had caught it's attention. There was another set of snorting, and another, lighter roar up above. Masamune sighed "Great it seems like there's more than one to deal with" Masamune growled.

There was a flash of blue from up above, as a long snake-like dragon wrapped itself around the black one and with a quick movement, there was the sound of the black dragon's bones snapping and cracking. Masamune gulped feeling uneasy hoping the other dragon wouldn't notice him. The blue dragon growled and released the black dragon, it falling limply in the blue dragon's grasp. The blue dragon sniffed the black one and started to eat. Masamune looked around slowly hoping there would be some kind of exit around. The blue dragon picked up it's head, looking at Masamune as it wiped it's muzzle of blood. Curiously, it wandered over, wrapping its body to trap Masamune underneath it. Masamune looked around quickly before looking directly at the dragon. The dragon looked back at him calmly, flicking it's tail at him as it observed him. Masamune jumped at the dragon's tail flicking looking at the tail and then back at the dragon. The dragon blinked at him, giving a laughing snort, before picking him up in it's teeth and walking calmly off in a seemingly random direction. The dragon shook its head a bit, dangling him in it's jaws as a bit of spit landed on Masamune. Masamune grumbled a little at the saliva getting on him and tried to remain confident that maybe this dragon wouldn't try to kill him; like the last one. He was a bit startled as he was dropped suddenly, being flung into a metal gate and making a huge clanking noise. Masamune hissed at the pain of being thrown into the metal gate.

The dragon gave another laugh before giving the gate a hard whack with it's tail, busting the gate off it's hinges as there was a tunnel leading somewhere. Masamune sighed and looked at the tunnel. "When will this room after room end" Masamune grumbled annoyed. The dragon gave a human like shrug and sat down lazily, watching him boredly. Masamune looked back at the dragon. "Uh thanks for back there" Masamune said gratefully. The dragon gave a strangely human grin as it started to glow, disappearing and in it's place being the ring Yukimura had given him. Masamune looked back at his hand surprised at seeing the ring from the dragon on the ground. He gave a small chuckle. "Guess you saved my life, Yuki." Masamune chuckled, bending and picking up the ring, putting it back on his finger. Masamune smiled warmly at the ring before looking back at the tunnel. "Here we go i guess" Masamune sighed starting over to the tunnel. As he walked down the tunnel, he got the overwhelming feeling that something bad was going to happen, that he should just turn back now and never come back. Masamune placed a hand on his swords as he continued on "Remember dread is good in here." Masamune said.

As he reached the end of the tunnel, he was met with high walls of bushes, trimmed to meet the shape of a maze. "Oh great another maze" Masamune sighed "What's the thing about this maze" Masamune mumbled looking around.

"Aw, you don't like my artistry?" Azathoth whined, appearing next to Masamune, his arms wrapped around Masamune's and his head on his shoulder. Masamune jumped and growled "I never said that but you always have a cheat to these god forsaken places" Masamune hissed

Azathoth sighed "Why must everything be a cheat or a trick? Can't i just get artistic and have people appreciate it?" he sighed dramatically.

"Maybe if you didn't always have a trick in these places" Masamune growled

"What's with the sour face! I'm allowed to touch you, aren't i! It's because i'm a ghost, isn't it." Azathoth whined.

"I don't ever remember saying you could touch me" Masamune snapped "like i'm not a ghost as well" Masamune grumbled rolling his eye.

"But we've been together so intimately already! I've been in your head!" Azathoth whined. "You don't like the way i look, do you? Would you prefer it if i looked like this?" Azathoth changed his appearance to that of Yukimura, but keeping the light blue and brown eyes he'd gotten from Motonari & Motochika.

Masamune's gaze softened for a second before he shook his head and returned to his cold gaze."I don't care i never asked you to, so ya shouldn't have. I would prefer you look like yourself and not trying to impersonate anyone else." Masamune growled

Azathoth sniffled and started to cry. "I thought we were so close! But now you're turning around and treating me like dirt! It's so mean!" Azathoth whined pitifully.

"Well sorry that you've started to brake any compassion for you in me" Masamune growled

Azathoth sniffled and buried his face in Masamune's shoulder dramatically. "I thought i finally had a friend! That i could finally break this cycle of loneliness! But no! All my friends abandon me! It's so unfair!" Azathoth cried.

Masamune growled angrily. "Well maybe ya shouldn't torture them if ya want to keep em' Monster" Masamune said rolling his eye annoyed at Azathoth

"I've tried! And why does everyone keep calling me that! I'm no monster! I just like to have fun! I'm not mean!" Azathoth sniffled, dramatically wiping his eyes on Masamune's armor huffed. "Your fun isn't what people like us call fun, no instead you cruel" Masamune said "You are probably wiping dragon blood and saliva all over you right now ya know"

"Aww, i thought we had true love going on here. You know a creature like me, my life has been very lonely." Azathoth purred. "Maybe all i need's a little love from someone"

"Sorry don't really like ya for dragging me to this place and dragging my friends along, Not to mention stealing my body to kill Kojūrō" Masamune snapped "Everyone needs love" Masamune sighed

"I knew it. It's that bastard Yukimura, isn't it. He's stolen you. But no worries. He won't get between us." Azathoth purred, cuddling into Masamune's arm. Masamune looked at Azathoth in worry "What the hell do you mean by that" Masamune said worried.

"Hmm? Mean by what?" Azathoth mumbled. "Oh, Yukimura? Oh, nothing. Said too much. Sometimes things slip my tongue, you know." Azathoth said, smiling 'innocently'.

"Tell me, what the hell you meant by that. If you have hurt Yukimura i won't hesitate to kill you" Masamune growled

"Oh, well, since you asked, Yukimura's a very attractive man, i can see why you like him. But you see, a couple of other ghosts have taken an, let's say, interest, in him as well. But that's all for after the match!" Azathoth said happily.

"Well sorry they can't have him he's mine" Masamune said angrily

"How am i to be responsible for whatever they've done to him already. I don't control my ghosts directly, they make their own decisions." Azathoth shrugged, smirking.

"Because you've kept me away from him that's why it's your fault" Masamune snapped "i'll kill them all then you" Masamune said angrily slightly in fear of what was happening to the others.

"I didn't tell them to do anything. They did it themselves. He might have even enjoyed it. Not that i'd blame him, in comparison to what he was getting from you." Azathoth chuckled. "It's your fault you didn't get to him faster." Azathoth said with a smirk.

"You restrict me from doing so" Masamune growled gripping his swords.

"You're not pushing me away, i assume you're enjoying it." Azathoth scoffed.

"Oh i'll do worse than a push" Masamune snapped unsheathing all three swords

"Aw, is Masa jealous that Yukimura found a way to get his needs out while you were gone?" Azathoth mocked. "Or that others may have taken their needs out on him?" Azathoth chuckled evilly.

"Why'd I tell you" Masamune growled going for a slice at Azathoth.

Azathoth huffed and stopped the blades with his arm, stepping back and looking at Masamune with a disgruntled expression. "Not my fault your boyfriend got that kind of attention." Azathoth huffed.

"Get out of my way or i'll make you" Masamune snapped pushing hard against the swords.

"Okay, guess i'll just let everyone know the game's off and the line for Yukimura's 'affection' is open." Azathoth huffed. "Really kid, you're really easy to get jealous. And really gullible."

"Im not jealous i'm just saying get out of my way you've pissed me off far too much" Masamune growled

"Considering you only got mad off of the possibility that Yukimura might have gotten harassed in that sort of way, I'd say you're very jealous." Azathoth smirked. "I'll even let you in on a little secret. He was very docile about it all. Barely struggled at all. I dare say he enjoyed it."

"Ya just pissed me off too much from everything you've done and said so don't think it was just that." Masamune hissed "Well good for him, he found a way to enjoy himself in this nightmarish place" Masamune said

"Well before you lose your temper, blue, you need me to lead you out of this maze. So if you'll follow me!" Azathoth turned, strutting into the maze and snapping his fingers for Masamune to follow. "Really you should work on that jealousy of yours. It really complicates things for you and Yukimura."

Masamune growled and followed silently still looking around and not sheathing one of his swords.

"So what's you guy's wedding plans? Can i come along? Oh! I'll bring some special helpers!" Azathoth giggled. "You two will be the first couple married in my new chaotic world!"

"Why'd we invite you?" Masamune hissed

"Because i love weddings! So much chaos and drama! So many ways to break the happy couple apart!" Azathoth giggled.

"Even more reason not to have you" Masamune snapped

"Oh well. I'll just come on my own. Who needs permission to attend such a lovely event!" Azathoth said, smirking. "Really it's just some dressed up ceremony where two people say a couple of pointless words, exchange pointless rings, and think they'll stay together forever. It's just another one of you human's strange customs."

"It would be rude to show up uninvited but when were you ever invited" Masamune growled

"Now Ghosts, they've got the right idea. There's no ceremony, there's no pointless words. It's just in, out, thank you, hope i never see you again. See, that simple." Azathoth scoffed. "I'll just take a far away seat. Who said my power has a range limit, after all." Azathoth smirked, turning a corner in the maze.

"You'd never understand" Masamune said with a huff. "I'll kill you before you can do anything"

"I'm standing right here, we're all alone. Why not kill me now?" Azathoth challenged.

"As you said you are leading me out of here, tho if otherwise don't think that i won't run you through right now" Masamune growled tightening his grip on the sword.

"You put so much trust in me, yet you don't even know if i'm leading you out or not." Azathoth chuckled. "You see, it's that blind faith i love about humans. Ouch. Real Bridezilla, aren't we?"

"Oh trust me if you're not you'll regret it" Masamune chuckled darkly. "Back off on that how about that" Masamune said annoyed

"Aww, is the blushing bride embarrassed?" Azathoth teased. "You don't know if i'm leading you out or not. Any minute, i could just turn on you. Like this." Azathoth whipped around suddenly, his sword just barely inches from Masamune's throat. "But i won't. Not just yet. I'd like to see you broken and fallen when you've seen all your friends fall before i do that." Azathoth said, taking his sword back and continuing walking, snapping his fingers as a hedge parted in front of him, leading to another path. "Come on, slowpoke. I haven't got all day." Azathoth rushed him, stepping through the newly opened path and snapping his fingers for Masamune to follow.

Masamune growled as he glared at Azathoth "Too bad you won't be getting that far" Masamune snapped as he followed

"Ah, but you don't know that." Azathoth grinned.

"I'll make sure that it doesn't happen" Masamune hissed

"Why do you think you'll win against me now? You remember how it ended last time. What's so different this time?" Azathoth sighed.

"Because i've learned and i've watched unlike last time where i charged in blindly. I will end you Azathoth and that should terrify you" Masamune growled

"Oh, but you're still so blind. You don't know anything about me. Oh this reminds me of when you got this far. You were so small and scared. It was absolutely delightful" Azathoth laughed. "What do i have to fear? Can i even die?"

"I'll make it this time with everyone else. I'll make you wish death would come to you." Masamune growled

"And what can you do to me, Massy?" Azathoth grinned and gripped Masamune's chin, forcing him to face him.

Masamune growled baring his teeth "I will do as you have to me and make you suffer on the inside" Masamune growled

"Oh? And just how do you plan to fight a god? How about a deal instead?" Azathoth chuckled. "How about this? You let me have your friends, i'll let you have Kojy back!"

"I can't decide between my friends or kojuro you'll have to pick something else" Masamune huffed

"Oh? Well how about something else. How about…" Azathoth thought hard before snapping his fingers. "How about i send you back when your father was alive? Or better yet! I can change the past so that Kojy's your dad, you don't have to spend your childhood with that wench that is your mother! How's that sound? Good, right?" Azathoth offered, grinning.

Masamune closed his eye and looked in deep thought. ' _friends, change the past, friends, change past, save friends, i know messing with the past isn't the smartest but i could have a better life no, you promised don't let that monster trick you'_ Masamune sighed

Azathoth hummed in delight, clasping his hands together and staring eagerly as he waited for Masamune's answer. Masamune opened his eye and looked at Azathoth fiercely.

"I promised that i was getting them out of here so that's what i'm gonna do" Masamune hissed

"Well, then, take into consideration that if you kill me, the millions of spirits here will die, never to come back to life, never to return to their families. Thousands, millions, of lives, on your head. Are you prepared to live with the fact that you killed millions of innocent people just to get your own freedom?" Azathoth said, more serious now.

"I never said for my freedom just my friends though once i get em' out i'm out of here and i will live with that thought like i do everyday not much difference" Masamune said.

"Brave words." Azathoth chuckled. "Though it's questionable if they're coming from a brave man. You still have time to go back you know. You can turn around, and we don't have to play. you can just turn around and go back the way you came. I hunt your friends, and you'll never have to see me again." Azathoth said before opening another wall to another passage.

"I'd be no better than some people i know if i turned around and i'm not wanting to turn around and abandon them when i promised. So sorry but you ain't getting rid of me now" Masamune said

"Such a shame. Well, just a little further and you'll get to see what i've got in store! I promise you'll be amazed. I put a lot of time and effort into this place you know." Azathoth chuckled as he opened another passage, revealing a large garden, like the one back home. Masamune looked around a little curious of what was in store. Azathoth chuckled at his curious expression and led the way through the seemingly endless garden, tsking as he saw several of his rose bushes overgrown and stopping to fix them. Masamune looking about still feeling uneasy but followed Azathoth.

"Oh, these rose bushes are always a pain to manage. Beauty at a real price." Azathoth sighed, wiping his pricked fingers off on his pants, leaving small streaks of black blood. "Would you be a dear and get me some shears to take off some of these thorns?"

Masamune glared at Azathoth and huffed looking around for where some shears would be. He saw a small table with bloody gardening tools lined neatly on it. Masamune walked over to the small table and looked around cautiously before reaching to pick up the shears.

"Ow. Dammit. I really need to start wearing gloves around these things." Azathoth whined softly, wiping his fingers of blood and fixing the wounds.

Masamune rolled his eye as he picked up the shears. Azathoth heard the shears being picked up and smirked secretly, pretending to be focused on the thorns of his roses. "Oh, the black roses are finally in bloom. They really tie the garden together, don't they? Such contrast with the red roses." Azathoth said. Masamune glanced over at the roses and shrugged " I suppose, gardening's always been Kojuro's thing" Masamune said his focus back on Azathoth.

"Oh i know. Kojuro's been a great help in this garden of mine. He's such a dutiful gardener." Azathoth said happily.

"Yeah his strawberries and such were always the best" Masamune said holding out the shears but kept his focus on azathoth. Azathoth took the shears with a smile, and turned back to the roses, leaving his back open to Masamune.

"Actually i have some strawberries around here somewhere. Kojuro's been taking special care of them. If you want, you can go look for some. They should be right by the blossom tree" Azathoth said happily. Masamune gave a suspicious look towards Azathoth before looking around for the blossom tree. The tree stood out from the rest of the garden, towering unusually large over the garden as below it was bushes of different types of berries. Masamune gave a glance over at Azathoth before making his way over to the tree and bushes. ' _Guess i shouldn't trust anything this guy gives me, but it's been a long time since i've had strawberries, or any kind of food. I guess just one won't hurt, and if it's bad, i spit it out.'_ Masamune thought, plucking one strawberry. As he took a bite, the taste of blood filled his mouth and he spat it out quickly. Azathoth chuckled as he heard Masamune spitting out the fruit, cutting one rose from the rest and approaching Masamune, twirling the rose in his fingers. Masamune sighed and grumbled something like 'of course' before glaring over in Azathoth's direction.

Azathoth just grinned and mumbled something like 'Three, two, one.' as he approached with the rose. Masamune glared and started to growled before he started to feel a little dizzy but still glared at Azathoth. "Bastard" Masamune hissed

"Hey, you ate it, not me." Azathoth chuckled, ruffling Masamune's hair. "Oh my, lord Masamune, you look tired, here how about we let you rest." Azathoth chuckled, pushing Masamune into the tree, holding the shears threateningly in his hands. Masamune growled struggling to keep his eye open. "I'll get you sometime Azathoth" Masamune hissed

"Not in that state you won't. Now, just sit quietly." Azathoth grinned, standing in front of Masamune and pinning him to the tree, Masamune's aura turning black from the touch of Azathoth. Masamune placed a shaky hand on one of his swords and growled. "I will not be like you. Back off of me!" Masamune shouted weakly.

"But you and i are just alike, aren't we? What would be the difference?" Azathoth said, leaning his head closer to Masamune's face and tightening his grip on Masamune, pinning his arms to the tree.

"We're nothing alike. You'd never understand what it feels like to be powerless and to work for your title" Masamune hissed weakly struggling to keep his eye open

Azathoth's face dropped a bit, looking sad. "You think i don't know what it's like to be powerless? I do, actually. And i have had to work for my title. More than you realize." Azathoth said softly, actually sounding genuine for once.

"Then you'd know how everyone in here feel's you don't understand how powerless everyone feels in here do you? If you're telling the truth you know how it feels to be powerless to stop something you don't want to happen, happen" Masamune said softly

"I do know. I was one of them once. One of you guys. I was so close to making it out, but as soon as i removed my predecessor, i was told that this was a realm that needed a ruler, and that i couldn't leave, because this is a place that must exist, for the balance between the living and the dead. It must have a guardian, a keeper. So the job fell to me, and my friends were allowed to leave. But i've been here. All these years, never knowing how my friends were doing, or even if they lived. It's been so lonely too, i know everyone is too scared of me to be my friend. That's the worst part. I don't want to be feared. I want to be loved." Azathoth said sadly, looking deep in thought.

"So why try to create chaos, why kill important figures before they can do anything and mess with the future?" Masamune asked sounding sleepy.

"I suppose you deserve to know. There's two people in this body. One is my predecessor, the one who wants chaos everywhere. Then there's me, the one you're talking to now. It's a constant fight for balance. We can't balance each other out. It was my job to calm my other half, but he's simply untamable. So i'm stuck here, just along for the ride." Azathoth said, running one hand along Masamune's cheek.

"I believe you can balance him" Masamune said obviously starting to drift off. Azathoth smirked and pulled Masamune away, leading him over to a bench and sitting him down.

"I've been trying. It's a hard job. Peace and chaos, war and diplomacy, love and hate, vengeance and mercy. We're meant to balance out each other's urges, but it simply can't be done." Azathoth sighed.

"I know that all too well" Masamune mumbled

"And my predecessor is the worst part. He ran this place worse than i did. This place was a madhouse, an asylum when he ran it. You think my version was cruel? You should have seen his." Azathoth sighed, running his fingers through Masamune's hair absently. "Never thought i'd actually miss home. The punishments, the beatings. I'd give to have any of that back if it meant i'd be out of here."

"Sorry ta hear tha-" Masamune mumbled falling asleep.

"Sorry you have to listen to this- oh, you're asleep. Ah well, shouldn't have given him such a high dose. Shame i have to do this now. It was good to let out to someone about my troubles." Azathoth sighed dramatically before grinning, holding up the shears again. "Snip, snip, snip, snip." Azathoth sung as he started cutting Masamune's hair, cutting it short. "Ah, much better. Good night!" Azathoth chuckled, before snapping his fingers and disappearing, leaving behind a familiar crescent moon helmet in his place.

" **THE MATCH WILL START IN TWO MINUTES! PLAYERS PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE FIELD! PIECES PLEASE HOLD YOUR PLACES! NO TALKING!"** Azathoth's loud booming voice echoed over the garden, startling Masamune awake.

"What huh what?!" Masamune said looking around startled and sighed "right still here"

" **ONE MINUTE!** " Azathoth's voice boomed cheerfully. " **REMEMBER: ALL ABSENT CHALLENGERS ARE FORFEIT!"**

"Shit" Masamune said jumping up and noticing his familiar helmet and grabbed it and looked around for the exit. There was a large open gate at the far end of the garden, and Masamune dashed towards it, going as fast as he could as Azathoth's voice started cheerfully counting down seconds. Masamune skidded to a halt as the gate slammed shut behind him, and he was met with the sight of everyone lined against two ends of a large, seemingly a practice fighting hall.

"Hey bro!" Motochika called, letting out a shriek as he was shocked.

"No talking!" Azathoth snapped.

"Chika!" Masamune said surprised and jumped at the shriek.

"Okay everyone, let's begin, shall we? Who wants to go first?" Azathoth clapped his hands as he looked between the two teams. "You know, chess is boring. How about some fencing?" Azathoth said, a fencing sword appearing in his hand as he strode across the room, grinning at Masamune.

"Wait, what?" Yukimura stepped forward, looking extremely confused.

"Ah Yukimura, such a good sport. Good of you to volunteer first." Azathoth grinned, getting into a fighting stance. Yukimura stood confused, and shrieked as Azathoth charged at him, just barely stopping the blade with his spears from reaching his throat.


End file.
